


Корабль Тесея

by Medoch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 202,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: Куроо, Бокуто, Кита и Ушиджима - вице-капитаны научно-исследовательских кораблей-ковчегов в составе флота Альянса, или первопроходцы, решившиеся пересечь тёмный космос и добраться до "золотого мира" - кластера в галактике Водоворот, где количество возможных для населения близкорасположенных планет превысило количество в сотню штук.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Daishou Suguru/Konoha Akinori, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 180
Kudos: 160





	1. К. Космический осьминог

Он просыпается с резким вдохом, как после кошмара. Темнота перед глазами обрывается резким белым светом криоотсека, и он с трудом, но всё-таки вспоминает о том, где и почему находится – его зовут Куроо Тецуро, он занимает должность первопроходца на ковчеге «Линкс», пролетевшем сотни световых лет сквозь галактику и тёмный космос, чтобы добраться до новых планет. Яку тоже здесь, уже пришедший в себя после криосна, он тыкает Тецуро сканерами и бурчит что-то себе под нос. Тецуро морщится, отводя от лица его руку, хрипит:  
– Кофе? Пожалуйста, а то я сейчас подохну, – и Яку мрачно фыркает.

– Сейчас не до кофе.

Тецуро внимательнее оглядывается по сторонам и понимает: правда, не до кофе. В криоотсеке пусто, только капсулы виднеются на выдаче, и свет горит не везде, а только у его койки, чтобы Яку было удобнее – просто из-за долгого сна даже такой тусклый огонёк показался ему очень ярким. Тецуро хмурится.

– Что случилось?

– Понятия не имею, – мрачно выдаёт Яку, – но явно ничего хорошего. СУИИ разбудила меня, мол, код красный, срочно будить тебя, я даже проснуться толком не успел, как уже стою тут, размораживаю твоё хладное тело. Во что-то мы всё-таки вляпались, я тебе точно говорю. Возможно, буквально – нас трясло пару раз. Всё, – он убирает сканер и вздыхает, – дуй на мостик.

Тецуро обводит взглядом криоотсек. Тридцать тысяч человек в висящих рядами капсулах дожидаются своего часа, всё вокруг – сплошной белый полимер, чуть опалесцирующий в сумраке. Энергия подаётся меньше, чем на половину светильников, но системы жизнеобеспечения работают вполне нормально, учитывая, что Тецуро жив и здоров. Он поднимается на ноги, чуть пошатываясь – тело ещё не пришло в себя после долгого криосна – и шагает в сторону монорельса, беззвучно ругаясь на капсульную болезнь. Его немного штормит, подташнивает, и настроение после пробуждения совсем ни к чёрту, и они, кажется, во что-то встряли, что разгребать придётся, разумеется, ему.

Впрочем, это его работа. Тецуро добирается до монорельса и тыкает в кнопку мостика на сенсорной панели. Вагончик едет совсем бесшумно, и от этого мерзкий звон в ушах становится только сильнее. Кажется, что вселенная, пока они спали, проглотила все звуки, кроме этого звона.

– СУИИ? – опасливо зовёт Тецуро, боясь, что она не откликнется.

– Слушаю вас, Куроо, – отвечает механический женский голос прямиком в голове. – Рассказать обстановку?

Вагончик останавливается, и отъезжают с шипением двери. Коридор в сторону мостика – тёмный и пугающе пустой, – ведёт через обзорную палубу. Тецуро останавливается на секунду, глядя на происходящее на огромном экране, и прикусывает язык. Яркие фиолетовые щупальца занимают всё пространство космоса, переплетаются с темнотой и касаются корабля, вполне вероятно, расползаясь по обшивке. Выглядит просто невероятно красиво – словно внутри туманности, – но навряд ли такая красота безопасна для систем корабля.

– Что за херня?

– Неизвестная аномалия, – рапортует СУИИ, – скопление нераспознанных заряженных частиц, видимых в оптическом и гамма-диапазоне. Более детальному сканированию не поддаётся.

– Выглядит так, словно на нас напал большой космический осьминог, – фыркает Тецуро, – класс опасности?

– А3, – механические колебания голоса СУИИ вздрагивают, словно ей страшно, – вывела из строя сверхсветовой двигатель и часть сканеров, повредила подачу питания на жизнеобеспечение, но я подключила другой источник.

– Инженеров разбудили?

– Главные инженеры Хайба Лев и Теширо Тамахико вместе с основным инженерным составом находятся в отсеке ядра двигателя, разбужены два часа назад. Рапортуют, что всё под контролем.

– Если всё под контролем, зачем будить меня? – бурчит Тецуро, ускоряя шаг.

Вместо ответа СУИИ выдаёт витиеватый глитч и ещё более механически, чем раньше, говорит:  
– Информация недоступна. Пройдите к капитану Некомате Ясуфуми для разъяснения подробностей.

– Даже ты заглючила, дорогая, – ласково тянет Тецуро, – Некомата на месте, надеюсь?

– Местонахождение: мостик «Линкса», – отзывается СУИИ.

Тецуро останавливается перед дверьми, ведущими на мостик, ожидая, пока подтормаживающий сканер опознает в нём своего. Прямоугольный маячок на сенсорной панели горит красным и крутится вокруг своей оси, и Тецуро залипает на него, задумавшись о том, как ему хочется кофе и поспать ещё чуть-чуть. Подумав с полминуты, двери, наконец, открываются, и он шагает вперёд, к пустым креслам пилотов, взглядом ища Некомату. Сотни красных окон на голоэкранах нихрена не радуют; системные ошибки всплывают одна за другой, и Тецуро ругается про себя и размышляет о том, что скажет Кенма, когда увидит весь этот хаос. И как, разумеется, он будет этот хаос разгребать. Ощущение опасности поднимается мурашками вверх по позвоночнику, и Тецуро крупно вздрагивает, когда Некомата, подкравшись сзади, хлопает его по плечу.

– Паршивое пробуждение, правда? – улыбается Некомата. – После восьмисот-то лет сна.

– В Млечном Пути бывало и хуже, – отзывается Тецуро, – что произошло? СУИИ описала часть проблем, но ими занимаются инженеры. Зачем тебе я?

– Мы добрались до Водоворота, – вздыхает Некомата, – до «золотого мира» отсюда – всего пара сотен парсек. Навигационная система полетела тоже, починкой уже занимаются. Но вот, что интересно: кто-то умудряется летать в этом облаке. Послушай, – он подходит к экранам у кресла связиста и набирает что-то, игнорируя всплывающие красные окна.

Спустя пару секунд по мостику разливается шипучий, как шампанское, звук белого шума какой-то радиочастоты. Спустя ещё пару секунд Тецуро слышит голоса.

– Illrasja ellgarnorn. Nor vem sakla mene varvas, ohnn vem yull. Morhevasi.

Одному голосу, грубому и рычащему, вторит другой такой же:  
– Ufer ellar. För hörril rah-a-kla dregosin – urasllor.

Тецуро ощущает смутное подозрение, что ни о чём хорошем они не говорят. Грубые голоса вызывают тревогу, несущую за собой лёгкое ощущение удушья. Однако Тецуро был бы не Тецуро, если бы не ориентировался в ситуации почти мгновенно: вместо того, чтобы тихо паниковать, он подскакивает к панели и жмёт по кнопке записи. Выскакивает крошечное голубое окошко, означающее, что система записывает разговор.

– СУИИ, переведёшь? – резво спрашивает Тецуро, – хотя бы общий контекст.

– Не хватает семантических данных, – отзывается СУИИ. – Для анализа языка нужно точное значение как минимум сотни слов.

– Блин, – Тецуро зарывается пальцами в волосы, – а предположения?

– Исходя из модуляций голосов, могу предположить, что второй голос отдаёт приказания, а первый – сообщает о чём-то. Возможно, о нашем корабле. Более точная информация недоступна.

Двери позади Тецуро с шипением открываются, и на мостик, зевая, заходит Кенма – за время, пока Тецуро пытался разобраться в ситуации, Яку вывел из крио и его. Кенма взъерошенный и сонный, и его тоже, кажется, мучает капсульная болезнь, но цепкий взгляд выдаёт в нём собранность и готовность к работе. Он шагает к креслу пилота, тянется к кнопкам навигации слева от себя, смахивает панели на свой экран, закрывает ошибки.

– Что с навигацией? – прохладно спрашивает он.

– Полетела, – пожимает плечами Тецуро. – Лев и Теширо чинят.

– Двигатели?

– Тоже. Тебе СУИИ разве не рассказала?

– Рассказала, – кивает Кенма, – я думал, что всё уже починили и надо только настроить корабль на дорогу обратно. Во что это мы встряли?

– В неизвестную аномалию, – пародируя механический голос СУИИ, отвечает Тецуро и нервно смеётся, – тут ещё внеземная жизнь на подходе; возможно, нас спасут. Или возьмут на абордаж и перебьют.

– Ну это уже от тебя зависит, – тихо фыркает Кенма, – ты же у нас первопроходец.

– Резонно! СУИИ, передай Яку, чтобы он на всякий пожарный разбудил ребят из группы быстрого реагирования. Мало ли, вдруг нас реально на абордаж будут брать без переговоров. Кто вообще придумал путешествовать сквозь хренову вселенную без пушек на корабле?

– Они бы всё равно сломались в этой... аномалии, – хмыкает Кенма. – Вместе с системой навигации.

– Да ну тебя. Пессимист!

Палуба вдруг вздрагивает, словно ковчег протаранили. Тецуро, едва удержавшись на ногах, выдаёт порцию ругательств, и Кенма тихо вздыхает, перебирая пальцами по сенсорной панели. Смахивает всплывающие красные окна одно за другим, тыкается в ослепшую систему навигации.

– СУИИ, что там? – рявкает Тецуро. – Рапортуй!

– Исходя из данных с корабельных сенсоров, предполагаю, что нас протаранили, – тянет Кенма.

В его голосе за напускной скучливостью слышна тревога. Тецуро притопывает ногой, ожидая, пока СУИИ сообразит, что там с кораблём, и через долгую минуту ожидания она, наконец, отвечает:  
– Обнаружен гравитационный мост. «Линкс» привязан к другому кораблю.

– Что за корабль?

– Примерный класс – эсминец. Обнаружены неизвестные технологии, связанные с воздействием на силы гравитации.

– Эффект массы?

– Нет, – отвечает СУИИ, – не видно следов нулевого элемента.

Тецуро задумчиво чешет подбородок. Не то чтобы он удивлён тому, что в совершенно новой для них галактике оказались совершенно новые для них технологии, однако задачу спастись это никак не упрощает. И первый контакт организовывать в любом случае ему, бывшему миротворцу со станции А-девять.

– Сможем оторваться от гравитационного моста, если двигатель починят? – спрашивает он, не особо надеясь на положительный ответ.

– Неизвестно.

– Ладно, – Тецуро закидывает руки за голову и пялится в потолок, щурясь от света ламп, – какие у нас варианты, кроме бессмысленного ожидания? Правильно, никаких. Ждём, когда они постучатся! Пока что можно выпить кофе и посмотреть мультики. СУИИ, тебе же всё равно нужны эти... – он запинается, – семантические данные?

– Да, Куроо.

– Вот и отлично! – почти жизнерадостно восклицает Тецуро, – Яку будит ребят, инженеры инженерят, капитан капитанствует, а я иду пить кофе.

Он разворачивается и шагает к выходу с мостика, слыша за спиной тихий смех Некоматы и тяжёлый вздох Кенмы. Удушливое ощущение тревоги сдавливает горло, и Тецуро не может ничего с ним сделать – ну, кроме как пойти в камбуз и залиться чем-нибудь бодрящим из репликатора. Репликатор же работает, верно? Подтормаживающая дверь, наконец, открывается, и Тецуро неровным шагом добирается до камбуза. Лампочка на репликаторе ровно горит зелёным – он, слава богу, не вышел из строя. Тецуро вводит нужные формулы и ждёт, пока машина подаст в пластиковую посуду его первый за восемьсот лет завтрак – яичницу с кофе. Реплицированная еда, правда, такая себе, но ему попросту не из чего выбирать.

Репликатор неровно гудит, и этот гул – привычный, ставший уже родным за без малого десять лет – плюсом ещё восемьсот в криосне – пребывания на борту кораблей и станций – успокаивает расшалившееся сердце. В голове всё ещё звенят отзвуки грубых голосов, говорящих на неизвестном языке, и в сердце медленно тлеет надежда на то, что инопланетяне – кем бы они ни оказались – всё-таки настроены на переговоры. Хотя бы на какие-нибудь. А то будет обидно, если их прихлопнут без суда и следствия, как это бывало в войнах Млечного Пути.

– СУИИ, – говорит Тецуро, подхватывая тарелку и кружку после того, как репликатор щёлкает, отключаясь, – рапортуй мне о любых изменениях в ситуации. Вообще о любых. Куда летим, что наблюдаем, кто и что говорит. Я буду в стыковочном, и ребят туда же отправь после того, как они вооружатся.

– Добавлено в список задач, – отзывается СУИИ. – Что-то ещё?

– О состоянии починки систем тоже рапортуй, – набив рот яичницей, говорит Тецуро, – о боже, наконец-то, мой первый, мать его, завтрак!

Яичница оказывается неожиданно вкусной – то ли из-за того, что он только разморозился и давно не ощущал вкуса хотя бы чего-нибудь, то ли из-за нервов, обостривших все чувства. А кофе – о господи, кофе! – на вкус кажется ещё лучше, чем элитная арабика из садов Нибиру. Тецуро проглатывает их в одно мгновение, не успев как следует распробовать, и, кинув посуду в мойку, спешит к монорельсу. Грузовой отсек – полный ящиков с материалами, стеллажей и забытых планшетов – больше чем наполовину утопает в кромешной темноте, только отсвечивают изредка красным аварийные лампочки. Тецуро подходит к панели питания, включает везде свет, и тот бьёт в глаза, заставляя слепо щуриться.

– Избыточное потребление энергии может привести к проблемам с питанием системы жизнеобеспечения, – напоминает СУИИ.

– Да я на пять минуточек свет включил, вооружиться. Где тут вообще стеллаж с оружием?

СУИИ подсказывает:  
– Кластер девять, – а потом снова уходит в радиомолчание.

Тишина давит. Тецуро насвистывает незамысловатую мелодию себе под нос и ищет девятый кластер – это в самом дальнем углу огромного отсека, всё ещё утопающем в темноте. Для того, чтобы достать оружие, приходится авторизоваться – подставить сканеру глаза и руки. Согласно правилам, при поступлении на ковчег нельзя было проносить своё оружие, и любимую винтовку Тецуро пришлось оставить далеко позади, в Млечном пути, но, слава богу, он не остался совсем безоружен – в кластере обнаруживается несколько длинных стеллажей, оружием с которых можно при желании вооружить целую армию. Он примеряется к одной из новейших по меркам восьмисотлетней давности винтовок, хватает пояс с термозарядами и добавляет до кучи сверху ещё и пистолет. Брони здесь нет – она, видимо, в каком-то другом кластере, но у Тецуро есть своя, родная, как вторая кожа, броня миротворческих сил Альянса.

С оружием под мышкой он шагает в кластер пять, содержащий самые важные личные вещи экипажа ковчега. При регистрации разрешалось брать то немногое, что имело огромную ценность для человека или последующей экспансии; вес и объём всех личных вещей был строго ограничен пятнадцатью килограммами и тридцатью кубическими сантиметрами, и Тецуро едва удалось упихать в этот объём свою броню. Она немножечко перевесила, но должность первопроходца сделала своё дело – его без труда пропустили.

Тецуро вытаскивает броню из вакуумного пакета. Нюкевлар на ощупь кажется гладким и хрупким, как пластик, но на деле он способен отражать пули и бластерные заряды даже выпущенные в упор – ну, как минимум один точно. Латать её, правда, дорого, но не дороже жизни. Тецуро надевает броню поверх пижамы, в которой уходил в крио, защёлкивает все замочки, проверяет заряд прыжкового ранца, складывает в кобуры пистолет и винтовку, подпоясавшись поясом с термозарядами. Всё. Теперь он готов к любой херне, которая ждёт его в инопланетном корабле.

Если на нём, конечно, не бессмертные твари какие-нибудь.

По пути в стыковочный отсек Тецуро с испугом и удивлением подмечает, каким тихим может быть столь густонаселённый корабль: кроме низкого, трудноразличимого гула электричества в проводах он слышит только стук собственного пульса и дыхание. В ушах звенит, и Тецуро кажется, что он оглох, ровно до того момента, пока СУИИ не докладывает об изменениях:  
– Мы вышли на орбиту планеты. Обитаемой, судя по данным со сканеров – на поверхности замечены сигнальные огни.

– Круто, – хрипло говорит Тецуро, – чё ещё интересного?

– Планета находится, по моим данным, в самом сердце аномалии.

– То есть, мы отсюда без помощи наших новых друзей не выберемся, ага, – бурчит он, садясь на пол стыковочного отсека.

Тут пусто – отсек предназначен для высадки и по-настоящему стыковочным становится только после образования станции из четырёх ковчегов, соединённых вместе. Тецуро вспоминает о них – вовремя, разумеется! разумеется, он не забыл о них из-за капсульной болезни! – и хлопает себя по лбу.

– СУИИ, что насчёт других ковчегов? Можешь с ними связаться? Квантомеханическая связь же по-любому работает.

– Капитан Некомата пытался связаться с «Гераклом», «Маотоинь» и «Рефуром» – безуспешно, – отзывается СУИИ. – На данный момент информации о состоянии других ковчегов нет.

– Может, они ещё из варпа не вышли, – бурчит Тецуро себе под нос, – ай, чёрт с ним, сначала надо с нашими проблемами разобраться. СУИИ, что там?

– Пока ничего.

Через несколько минут напрягающего радиомолчания в стыковочный отсек заходит Тора – и вместе с ним его группа быстрого реагирования.

– Йоу, – салютует ему Тецуро, – как спалось?

– Лучше, чем просыпалось, – отзывается Тора, отсалютовав в ответ, – тут так тихо, пиздец. Я как-то привык, что на кораблях всегда работа бурлит, все шумят, кто-то что-то делает. А тут весь экипаж по белым гробикам спит, бр-р-р-р.

– Ага, понимаю, – Тецуро кивает и тут же переходит к делу: – С ситуацией ознакомлены?

– СУИИ рассказала вкратце, но я не догнал, – говорит Тора, – нас уже атакуют или ещё нет?

Тецуро смеётся:  
– Ещё нет, пока что только-

Он не успевает договорить – его прерывает СУИИ:  
– Приближается ещё один корабль. Приблизительный класс – дредноут. Сканированию не поддаётся.

– Твою мать, – одновременно с Торой выдаёт Тецуро. И добавляет: – Настрой коммы на их частоту, СУИИ. Послушаем, что будут говорить.

Говорят долго и непонятно. Грубые, гортанные голоса перекрикивают спокойный и ровный, вполне похожий на человеческий, другой голос. Тецуро нравится этот, второй голос – он помягче и ему, предположительно, зачем-то нужен «Линкс». Неважно, зачем; если нужен, значит, с ним можно договориться. А то эти парни, взявшие их на буксир, доверия ни капли не вызывают. Тора тоже вслушивается и тихо ругается себе под нос, пока эти двое – или трое? – спорят.

Наконец, спор разрешается. Грубый гортанный голос затихает, и тот, что помягче, после долгой паузы тихо говорит:  
– Niara.

– Ниара, – повторяет за ним Тецуро, – интересно, чё это значит.

Ковчег вновь сотрясается – это исчезает один гравитационный мост и появляется второй, к дредноуту – во всяком случае, так рапортует СУИИ. Ещё она рапортует о том, что поймавший их эсминец прыгнул в варп, а потом вновь затихает на долгие пять минут, прежде чем сказать:  
– Приближается челнок. Открыть стыковочный отсек?

Тецуро вздыхает, припоминая дыхательные практики:  
– Открывай, – и оборачивается к Торе. – Так, народ: сначала выхожу я, весь такой типа миротворец. Если мы не найдём общий язык, я маякну, и тут в игру вступите вы. На челноки влезает не так уж много народу, авось прорвёмся.

– А остальной дредноут ты куда денешь? – скептично спрашивает Тора.

– Решай проблемы по мере их поступления, – бурчит Тецуро, – возьмём в плен кого-нибудь, если что, выменяем на свою свободу. Ну, если получится. Но у меня всё получается! Верь в меня, Тора.

– Да уж верю.

СУИИ вновь рапортует – в этот раз о том, что челнок успешно приземлился в деконе стыковочного отсека. Осталось только открыть дверь и выйти навстречу неизведанному. Тецуро фыркает – мрачняк от капсульной болезни, наконец, прошёл, и к нему вернулась его привычная весёлость, разлилась по венам, как алкоголь. Хорошо. Он поднимается на ноги и шагает к панели, управляющей дверями, вновь подставляет сканеру ладони. Дверь открывается с тихим шелестом, выпуская Тецуро в сумрак декона, и тут же закрывается за его спиной, отрезая пути к отступлению.

– Нихрена не вижу. СУИИ, свет.

Тецуро готов к вспышке света, поэтому она его не ослепляет. Он держит руку возле рукояти пистолета и осматривает челнок, выглядящий совсем не так, как челноки Млечного Пути. Матово-чёрный, как вантаблэк, он кажется просто плоским пятном на картинке реальности, до тех пор, пока из него не выходит пятеро человек в броне. Из-за шлемов непонятно, как они выглядят на самом деле, но ни лишних конечностей, как у арахноидов, ни перепонок на пальцах, как у оллинцев, ни перьев и наростов, как у аэнов, у них вроде не видно.

Для Тецуро даже разница между этими тремя расами кажется незначительной – люди они же и есть люди, чего тут распинаться? – поэтому этих парней (а может, и не парней) он заранее записывает в положительные персонажи. Почему бы и нет, правда? Он оптимист и склонен думать о хорошем раньше, чем о плохом. К тому же, несмотря на то, что они тычут в него пушками, стрелять, вроде, не собираются. Тецуро поднимает руки, склоняя голову чуть вправо (этот трюк не работает даже на аэнах, но он всё равно делает так по старой привычке) и как можно более мягко говорит:  
– Мы пришли с миром!

Вообще, даже если бы они его понимали, звучит как-то не очень убедительно, учитывая, что Тецуро вооружён до зубов. Но выходить к незнакомым людям без оружия он разучился ещё в двенадцать, и это не раз спасало его шкуру. 

Он стоит под прицелами четырёх внушительных пушек и с невероятной скоростью размышляет о том, как бы ещё показать, что они, вообще-то, ребята мирные и хорошие, когда парень во главе инопланетного десанта делает шаг вперёд и снимает шлем.

И – 

– Ого, нихуя себе, – бормочет Тецуро себе под нос.

Перед ним стоит человек. В смысле, человек-человек. Без перьев, перепонок, наростов, лишних конечностей, с обычным, мать его, человеческим лицом, – человек. Самый настоящий. Мужчина, короткие каштановые волосы, тёмные, почти чёрные, карие глаза, светлая кожа, на лицо – японец лет максимум тридцати. Вселенная, в которой возможности казались бесконечными, вдруг оказывается конвейером, штампующим одинаковые народы в разных условиях. Тецуро охреневает настолько, что забывает даже как дышать, и отмирает только когда наушник шипит помехами.

– Что там? – орёт Тора, – ты живой ещё?

– Живой, – тихо говорит Тецуро.

Один из инопланетян – людей, людей! – стреляет ему под ноги. Бластерный заряд прожигает металлический пол в двух сантиметрах от сапога. Тецуро поднимает руки ещё выше и натягивает на лицо улыбку – с людьми же должно сработать, верно? – а потом повторяет:  
– Мы пришли с миром!

– Rah ohnn ith myrth ythia, – говорит мужчина.

Тецуро медленно опускает левую руку и указывает на себя:  
– Я, – потом очерчивает в воздухе круг, как бы показывая весь корабль, – мы, – шагает пальцами по воздуху, ощущая, как бешено колотится в груди сердце, – пришли, – и зависает на слове «мир».

Как описать жестами мирные намерения? Тецуро медленно тянется рукой к пистолету, ещё медленнее достаёт его из кобуры, почти буквально слыша, как скрипит спусковой крючок под пальцем во-о-он того чувака, и так же медленно кладёт на пол, отпинывая вперёд, от себя подальше. И то же самое, скрепя сердце, проворачивает с винтовкой. Добавляет, вновь поднимая руки:  
– Мир. С миром.

Повторяет свои жесты, кажущиеся какими-то невероятно глупыми, нервно улыбаясь, и мужчина вдруг улыбается ему в ответ. Говорит, указывая на себя:  
– Rah, – потом тыкает пальцем в Тецуро, – ythia, – и стучит пальцем по виску, – nor ith myrth.

– Он меня понял, – сипит тот, – охренеть, он меня понял! СУИИ, у тебя всё ещё недостаточно данных для анализа языка?

– На основе полученных данных я могу перевести лишь фрагменты речи.

– Переводи.

Мужчина вновь указывает рукой на Тецуро:  
– Ты, – мгновенно переводит СУИИ, и в голове вместо её голоса звучит его; он двигает пальцами, имитируя шаги, и показывает на челнок, – пойдёшь, – и обводит руками вооружённую группу, – с нами.

СУИИ напоминает:  
– Идти в одиночку и безоружным нецелесообразно. Возьмите с собой оперативную группу.

– Не, – отмахивается от неё Тецуро, – это вопрос доверия. 

С поднятыми руками он шагает ближе к мужчине, и тот хватает его за руку, цепляя на неё гравитационное подобие наручников – такую же технологию, как с буксиром, только поменьше и послабже. Тецуро ощущает себя до крайности неуютно, и вся ситуация в целом немного отдаёт сюрреализмом – он уплыл от людей так далеко, как только мог, и всё равно – вот они, стоят перед ним. Его заводят в челнок – изнутри он, как ни странно, оказывается отделан гладким белым полимером, и на месте пилота нет никаких кнопок – только странного кабель ввода-вывода, подключённый напрямую к позвоночнику одного из людей. Тецуро присвистывает.

– Что там? – спрашивает Тора.

– Технологии полного погружения. Будем на связи через СУИИ, подам знак – херачьте отсюда на полном ходу двигателей. Эти парни, конечно, до ужаса милые, но учитывая их вооружение, сомневаюсь, что они тоже пришли с миром.

– А ты? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Тора.

– А что я? – фыркает Тецуро, – как-нибудь выкручусь. Ты же знаешь, я из любой жопы целым выбираюсь.

– Знаю.

Челнок взлетает и вдоль гравитационного моста летит к дредноуту. Тецуро видит его – спасибо экранам по бокам челнока – и чувствует одновременно ужас и восхищение: корабль тоже оказывается матово-чёрным, без хоть каких-нибудь опознавательных знаков, огромным, по очертаниям на светлом фоне планеты похожим на нарисованную в пространстве космоса стрелку курсора.

– Охуенный корабль, – говорит Тецуро.

Показывает жестами: указывает на корабль, а потом хлопает себя по груди и улыбается. Мужчина улыбается тоже, и Тецуро спрашивает о его имени, называя своё. Указывает на себя:  
– Я, – снова хлопает себя по груди, – Куроо Тецуро, – а потом протягивает открытую ладонь, указывая на него: – Ты?

– Савамура Дайчи, – представляется мужчина.

Ого, даже имя – японское. Может, пока они летели восемьсот лет в криостазе, человечество придумала более быстрый способ передвижения? Ну, и они прилетели раньше. По-другому такие совпадения сложно объяснить. Один из его людей – тот, что был самым спокойным и не дёргался даже тогда, когда Тецуро потянулся к пистолету – снимает шлем, разминая шею. Под шлемом оказывается невероятный красавчик, ну точно Адонис, – ровные черты лица, белая кожа, короткие светлые волосы, чуть вьющиеся на концах, отливающие золотом глаза, цепко следящие за каждым движением Тецуро.

– Вы все здесь такие красивые, а? – бурчит он себе под нос.

– Nhe? – вопрошает Адонис.

– Полагаю, это был вопрос о том, что вы только что сказали, Куроо, – переводит СУИИ.

Тецуро фыркает и показывает жестами то же самое, что показывал о корабле – жест от парня к сердцу и улыбка. Адонис кривится и отворачивает лицо, скрестив на груди руки. Тецуро спрашивает, как его зовут, но не дожидается ответа – натыкается на мастерский, искусный игнор. Савамура тихо смеётся и говорит:  
– Цукишима Кей. Thirnn eri – Цукишима Кей.

– Цукки, – Тецуро склоняет голову к плечу и щурится, рассматривая своих новых знакомых, – я запомню. СУИИ, сколько тебе нужно ещё семантических данных?

– Чтобы переводить фразы из контекста, мне нужны значения ещё сорока восьми глаголов и минимум тридцати существительных.

Тецуро вздыхает и начинает свою работу: показывает слова сначала жестами, а потом говорит словами, – и ждёт ответа. Савамура терпеливо называет ему слова одно за другим, пока они высаживаются из челнока и проходят через декон, пока Тецуро ведут коридорами, отделанными кремовым пластиком. Связь с СУИИ здесь становится хуже, но не исчезает совсем, и он благодарит всех богов за то, что человечество придумало квантомеханическую связь раньше, чем большие варп-прыжки. У него из оружия – только омни-инструмент, да и тот поможет максимум ткнуть кого-нибудь электронной отвёрткой. Тецуро останавливается перед дверью рядом с Савамурой и в смешанных чувствах ждёт, пока та откроется.

С одной стороны, ему невероятно интересно буквально всё: как эти люди эволюционировали и развивались, как они передвигаются в аномалии, как работают их корабли и почему они такие чёрные, насколько развиты, кроме сверхсветовых двигателей, их технологии. С другой стороны, он совершенно безоружен перед лицом неизведанного, чего не случалось как минимум уже лет десять, и это вызывает в нём удушливое ощущение страха, ментоловым холодом проходящегося по горлу. Тецуро дышит на счёт.

Дверь открывается, и перед ним предстаёт переговорная – круглый стол, голопанель, висящая в воздухе, экран обзорки, на котором, кроме красивой картинки таинственных фиолетовых щупалец, нанесены красным ещё какие-то точки. Тецуро обводит палубу руками и называет слово, и Савамура спокойно отвечает своим. СУИИ рапортует:  
– Семантических данных достаточно для перевода общего контекста. Если вам нужно будет что-то сказать, сообщите мне.

– Круто, – говорит Тецуро.

Его толкают в одно из кресел. Двое человек встают у выхода, держа оружие в руках, ещё один – Цукки – встаёт у Тецуро за спиной. Один остаётся при Савамуре, а сам Савамура садится напротив Тецуро и вызывает на голографическом экране сенсорную панель, набирая на ней какие-то символы. Смахивает всплывшее окно поближе к нему: это оказывается книжка с картинками, напоминающая учебник для дошкольников. Тецуро пролистывает страницу за страницей, зная, что СУИИ обрабатывает всю поступившую информацию, и через несколько минут добирается до форзаца.

– СУИИ, отчёт.

– Семантических данных достаточно для полного перевода, за исключением идиом, фраз с тонким контекстом и некоторых отдельных слов.

– Можно говорить?

– Да, Куроо.

Он кивает самому себе и вызывает омни-инструмент. Тыкает в окно аудиосвязи с СУИИ:  
– Переводи, – и поднимает взгляд на Савамуру. – Я скажу это ещё раз: мы пришли с миром. Наша экспансия не распространится на уже колонизированные планеты до тех пор, пока вы не разрешите построить на них наши аванпосты. Нас четыре ковчега по тридцать тысяч душ в каждом, но с остальными тремя связи пока нет. Мы согласны на любой обмен информацией, технологиями и ресурсами, который вы решите нам предоставить.

– Я не политик, – с тонкой, угрожающей улыбкой отвечает Савамура, – решать, что и где строить вы будете с ними. Пока что меня интересует лишь ваша принадлежность к vamdar.

– К кому? – хмурится Тецуро, – я таких не знаю.

– Vamdar. Раса завоевателей и поработителей, тоже прилетевшая к нам из далёкого космоса. Мы воюем с ними вот уже девяносто пять лет.

СУИИ напоминает:  
– Годы по меркам этой расы и земные годы могут сильно отличаться по времени. Советую уточнить.

Тецуро уточняет информацию о годах, проводя сравнения со скоростью света. Математические вычисления всегда давались ему легко, а с ИИ в башке они даются ещё легче, и он быстро подсчитывает: год этой расы – они называют себя ремаф – равен трём с половиной земным годам. Вычисляя, Тецуро размышляет о расе завоевателей – во времена первого контакта земляне так же называли аэнов, прилетевших на землю со своими пушками и тягой к работорговле. Но впоследствии всё утряслось, и вот они здесь, все вместе. Бо, вон, тоже аэн, и они с Тецуро лучшие бро.

С другой стороны, с аэнами человечество воевало в общей сложности, кажется, лет десять. А тут добрые триста с лишним лет – и никакого, кажется, прогресса, судя по реакции и выражениям напряжённых лиц. Тецуро вздыхает, припоминая свою миротворческую работу – в Млечном Пути было не без войн и не без столкновений, но их с Бо, Аланом и Цзянем команды быстро всё утрясали. Алан и Цзянь остались там, в Альянсе – впрочем, у них и не было причин покидать любимую работу ради неизвестно чего.

– Наши боевые группы могут помочь в вашей войне, – говорит он, – к тому же, из меня отличный переговорщик, может, удастся всё утрясти.

– Не удастся, – подаёт голос тот парень, что стоит за плечом Савамуры, – мы для них – букашки.

Тецуро поджимает губы. Часть его не верит в то, что они говорят – в конце концов, со всеми можно найти общий язык, если хорошо постараться, а другая часть просто хочет на родной ковчег и высадку уже. Колесить по неизведанным просторам, разговаривать с неизведанными расами. Сидение на месте наводит тоску. Тецуро вскакивает, но тяжёлая рука мигом пригвождает его обратно к креслу.

– Сиди на жопе ровно. Мы тебе ещё не поверили.

– Блин, да мы правда мирные, – бурчит Тецуро, – никаких вые... в смысле, э-э-э, нападений! Всё хорошо и прекрасно, у нас на борту из вояк максимум человек сорок, плюс-минус ещё три сотни из безопасников, но безопасники занимаются исключительно, ну, безопасностью. Что мы вам тут навоюем?

– По-твоему, мы должны принять на веру то, что ты говоришь? – скептично фыркает всё тот же парень. – А вдруг у тебя на борту тридцать тысяч наёмников? 

– На ковчеге нет пушек, это вы можете проверить, – вздыхает Тецуро. – Какие из нас завоеватели без пушек?

Парень набирает полную грудь воздуха, чтобы ответить, но Савамура останавливает его взмахом ладони. Жест крошечный, но удивительно действенный – парень затыкается и выдыхает. Молчит.

– Оставь, Танака. На их корабле действительно нет пушек, ни одно сканирование не показало обратного. Высадим их на Ио, и пусть они попробуют его отбить. Если смогут, конечно.

– Ио? – с любопытством переспрашивает Тецуро, – это где?

Савамура открывает на экране звёздную карту и указывает на нужную планету. СУИИ быстро ориентируется:  
– Кластер один-три-шесть-девять-девять, «золотой мир». Звёздная система Кэррол, планета Элис.

– Пока не прилетим, побудете здесь гостем, – угрожающе улыбается Савамура, – в качестве гаранта того, что ваши люди на нас не нападут.

– Без проблем, – пожимает плечами Тецуро, – а корабль посмотреть можно?

– Нельзя.

Тецуро выводят из переговорной точно так же, как в неё завели, – под конвоем. И под конвоем же сопровождают на обзорную палубу, закрывая её снаружи под особый доступ. Он остаётся один на один с прекрасным видом на аномалию на экране и двумя панелями доступа, в которые нельзя, но очень хочется потыкать. Тецуро ходит из угла в угол несколько минут, тревожно ожидая момента, когда они уже прыгнут к «золотому миру», как вдруг слышит звук – странный, похожий на серию глитчей той же СУИИ.

– СУИИ, что это было?

– Нет данных.

Звук повторяется, и Тецуро идёт в сторону, откуда он слышится, натыкаясь на странное устройство. Сканер на омни-инструменте говорит, что это панель ввода-вывода, но на панель она едва ли похожа – это просто странный матово-чёрный прямоугольник на подставке. Тецуро, прогнав пару раз в голове фразу о том, что любопытство сгубило кошку, всё-таки протягивает руку, кончиками пальцев касаясь панели.

И –   
его выкидывает нахрен из собственного тела.


	2. Б. Вивисекция

Бокуто открывает глаза. Аэны приходят в себя после криостаза почти мгновенно, но ему всё равно требуется секунда для того, чтобы понять, что происходит. Всё вокруг выкрашено в ярко-красный, аварийные лампочки тревожно мигают в темноте, искусственная гравитация выключена, и предметы свободно витают в невесомости, равно как и он сам. Бокуто оглядывает криоотсек: всё выглядит так, словно его размораживали системно, без помощи медиков. Он отталкивается от взлетевшей капсулы, по счастью, уже пустой, и плывёт к аварийной панели, параллельно обращаясь к бортовому ИИ:  
– СУИИ, отчёт!

Она молчит несколько долгих секунд, а потом всё-таки отвечает – голос прерывается глитчами:  
– Ковчег подвергся нападению негативно настроенной внеземной жизни.

– Сколько их? – быстро ориентируется Бокуто. – Классы кораблей? Состояние ковчега? Что с системами жизнеобеспечения? Кого ещё разбудили?

– Один корабль класса линкор. Ковчег разрушен на тринадцать процентов, повреждены внешняя обшивка, системы навигации и сверхсветовой двигатель. Системы жизнеобеспечения в норме, питания достаточно. Выведены из криостаза, кроме вас, капитан Ямиджи Такеюки, команда быстрого реагирования «Алеф» и их командор Коноха Акинори. Последние сейчас сражаются в стыковочном отсеке ковчега.

– Ага... Подожди, что? По нам не стреляют? Они решили пойти на абордаж?

– Я тоже не понимаю избранной данной расой тактики; вероятно, часть из нас нужна им живой. Или наш корабль – целым. Я не могу связаться ни с кем из команды; полагаю, они либо мертвы, либо что-то нарушает связь.

– Давай будем ставить на второе, СУИИ, – бурчит Бокуто, – они мне целыми нужны.

Корабль сотрясается; искусственная гравитация включается на секунду, словно удар соединил пару контактов, а потом, едва Бокуто морщится, готовясь жёсткому приземлению, вырубается обратно. Он прикладывается левым боком об пол, и пол отталкивает его обратно с той же силой, возвращая в воздух. Бокуто тихо ругается сквозь зубы. Аварийная панель никак не хочет включать подачу энергии в системы искусственной гравитации, и он быстро забивает на это дело, пробираясь дальше, к двери.

– Нарушен контур системы жизнеобеспечения, – рапортует СУИИ, и Бокуто ругается уже не сквозь зубы, а громко.

– Акааши, – выдыхает он, – надо найти Акааши. СУИИ, насколько хватит собственной энергии криокапсул?

– На сто восемьдесят восемь часов, двадцать четыре минуты и пятнадцать секунд. Вы хотите совершить аварийный сброс?

Нет, он не хочет. Мало ли, куда занесёт эти капсулы, если сбросить их прямо в космос. Но и оставлять – не дело; на ковчеге нет оружия сильнее базуки, и если вдруг эти хреновы инопланетяне доберутся до людей, ничто их не защитит. Бокуто закусывает губу, прорабатывая в голове варианты. Мысль о том, что всё пошло не по плану, терзает его, селясь тревогой в животе, и перья на загривке дыбятся от этой тревоги.

– Есть подходящая планета? – спрашивает Бокуто. – Для сброса. Чтобы их потом забрать. Дай богиня, чтобы остальные корабли добрались до «золотого мира» в целости. Где мы, кстати?

– Кластер ноль-три-шесть-девять-девять, «золотой мир», – ровным голосом отвечает СУИИ. – Подходящая для сброса планета прямиком под нами: тёплая терра, следы разумной жизни отсутствуют.

\- Окей, - Бокуто собирается с мыслями и с силой хлопает себя по щекам, - хреначь. Только осторожнее, чтобы никто не пострадал! И надо найти Акааши. В каком он кластере?

\- Бета-девять, - рапортует СУИИ, - сейчас в данном кластере отсутствует атмосфера.

\- Твою же мать, - Бокуто чешет зудящие после криосна рога и трёт лицо, - ладно, тогда сначала за бронёй, а потом за Акааши.

\- Каков ваш план? - спрашивает СУИИ, - я не понимаю.

\- Мой план прост, как прямая! - восклицает Бокуто, пытаясь приободрить не то себя, не то бесчувственную СУИИ, и пробираясь к двери в сторону монорельса. - Сбросить всех на планету, разбудить Акааши, запихать его в спаскапсулу и сбросить тоже. Он будет первопроходствовать там, я - тут. Он же мой зам на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так. Всё идёт не так, как видишь!

\- Ваши действия нецелесообразны, - ровно отвечает СУИИ, - логичнее было бы...

\- Плевать мне, что было бы логичнее! - рявкает Бокуто, - надо помочь Конохе, надо узнать, чё за инопланетяне такие, надо спасти весь этот сраный кораблище, пока он не пошёл ко дну!

\- В космосе нет дна.

\- Это была сраная метафора, СУИИ!

За дверью, к большому сожалению Бокуто, тоже нет гравитации - кажется, как и на всём корабле. Он знает, что она отключается в случаях больших затрат энергии, и что она отключалась, пока все они спали в крио, но сейчас это доставляет просто огромные неудобства. Бокуто плывёт по воздуху, со смешком думая о том, что его далёкие-далёкие предки и в самом деле умели летать, а теперь он к этому делу буквально вернулся, и добирается, наконец, до двери. Она открывается на удивление быстро - хоть эта часть корабля не заглючила из-за атаки - и выпускает его в коридор, ведущий к монорельсу.

Он шумно выдыхает, обнаруживая возле себя пару крупных капель крови - последствия кривого выхода из крио - и тут же переводит своё состояние в ранг на-данный-момент-не-важного, плывя по коридору дальше, к монорельсу. Двери пропускают его без проблем, но сенсорная панель управления монорельсом ужасно глючит из-за недостатка питания; Бокуто приходится ткнуть в нужную кнопку раз десять, прежде чем вагончик, наконец, трогается.

\- СУИИ, отчёт! - вновь рявкает Бокуто, чтобы не тратить время поездки зря.

\- От группы «Алеф» до сих пор ничего не слышно, - рапортует СУИИ, - контуры системы жизнеобеспечения повреждены и не подлежат быстрому восстановлению. Рассчитать, на какое время хватит воздуха на палубах?

\- Не нужно, - Бокуто нервно кусает губы. - Если Коноха подаст хоть какой-нибудь сигнал, доложи.

\- Да, Бокуто.

В голове вертится: спасти Акааши, спасти Акааши, спасти Акааши. Не важно, что будет, надо спасти Акааши. Хотя бы не дать таинственным врагам до него добраться. Он - уникум, почти что живая легенда; из представителей его расы в их крошечном флоте - всего десять человек, и он среди них для Бокуто важнее всего. Акааши - его заместитель, его правая рука, да и левая, в принципе тоже, его всё. Всех остальных тоже надо спасать, но без Акааши вся эта затея бессмысленна, как вода в решете. А он - он уж точно сможет их вывести, даже из самой большой жопы. Это же Акааши.

Бокуто выплывает из остановившегося вагончика и сворачивает по коридору в грузовой отсек. Он точно помнит, где находится снаряжение - кластеры семь и девять - и в рекордное время успевает вооружиться и облачиться в броню. Включив магниты на ботинках, Бокуто, наконец, выдыхает поспокойнее - теперь он может ходить и даже бежать, а не медленно-медленно плыть, отталкиваясь от воздуха.

Вновь забежав в вагончик монорельса, Бокуто долго бьётся с сенсорной панелью, а потом нервно ждёт, пока глючная система довезёт его до пункта назначения. Думает: если я сейчас здесь застряну... - но не заканчивает эту мысль: вагончик всё-таки доезжает до криосклада. Бокуто очертя голову несётся к кластеру бета-девять, заметив, как поредели ряды криокапсул: СУИИ уже начала сброс. На панели в кластере нет питания; Бокуто звучно матерится и бежит к панели в соседнем - по счастью, рабочей.

\- СУИИ, перебрось управление кластером бета-девять на панель кластера бета-десять, - командует он.

И, когда на панели высвечиваются имена, споро ищет Акааши. Тот находится ближе к самому концу списка, и Бокуто быстро переключает кнопки управления, начиная срочную разморозку. Акааши, конечно, будет немного паршиво из-за капсульной болезни, но это лучше, чем, во-первых, оставить экипаж ковчега без первопроходца, и во-вторых, не спасти его вообще. Капсула едет в сторону кластера разморозки.

\- СУИИ, в кластере разморозки есть воздух?

\- Воздух отсутствует.

Бокуто прикусывает язык. Сердце долбится где-то у самого горла, как ошалевшее, и хочется вдохнуть поглубже, но камеры на его броне не позволяют этого сделать, выпуская ограниченное количество кислорода на вдох.

\- Можешь переподать откуда-нибудь ещё? - спрашивает он. - С монорельса?

\- Будет сделано, - заикаясь, отвечает СУИИ.

Палуба вновь сотрясается. Бокуто оглядывается на дыру в стене криоотсека, из которой вышел весь воздух, но не видит атакующего корабля, и, отвернувшись, бежит в кластер разморозки. За двумя дверьми - одна ведёт в декон, вторая в сам кластер - сплошной стерильно-белый пластик внутренней обшивки с металлической сердцевиной. Бокуто запечатывает все двери и находит дыру, из которой ушёл воздух, запаивая полимерной плёнкой и её тоже. Командует:  
\- Подавай воздух, СУИИ.

Воздух приходит в кластер с громким шипением, перекрывающим тихий звон в ушах. Бокуто подскакивает к панели разморозки и набирает нужные данные, тыкает в кнопки по памяти - его учили этому перед самым вылетом, просто на всякий случай - и вот, «всякий случай» произошёл. Криокапсула гудит, начиная процесс разморозки, и через несколько ужасно, ужасно долгих минут открывается, являя Бокуто бледного, как мел, Акааши.

Он открывает глаза и моргает, приходя в себя. Тонкие руки вздрагивают, Акааши трёт лицо ладонью, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, и хрипло спрашивает:  
\- Бокуто? - узнавая того даже в шлеме. - Что происходит?

\- Нет времени объяснять, потом спросишь у СУИИ, - торопливо говорит Бокуто, - поднимайся. Давай.

Бокуто протягивает Акааши руку и помогает ему выплыть в воздух, тянет за собой волоком к спаскапсуле в смежном с криоотсеком коридоре. Запихивает внутрь почти насильно, игнорируя попытки Акааши выяснить, что происходит, и бьёт ладонью по панели запуска. Капсула закрывается и с шипением ухает вниз; Бокуто не провожает её взглядом - разворачивается и вновь бежит к монорельсу.

\- Коноха Акинори вышел на связь, - сообщает СУИИ, - запрашивает поддержку.

\- Скажи ему, что поддержка в пути. Я захватил излучатель сингулярности, винтовку и пистолет, и зарядов мне хватит по самое не хочу! Накормим тварей свинцом.

Монорельс отвозит его в стыковочный отсек, и уже выходя из вагончика в коридор, Бокуто берёт в руки оружие. В коридоре ужасно тихо, и слышны лишь отзвуки выстрелов - совсем близко. Замерев у двери, он бьёт по кнопке открытия дверей и высовывается в образовавшийся проём, быстро обводя взглядом открывшееся пространство. В стыковочном отсеке совсем нет воздуха - судя по всему, десантный челнок протаранил его насквозь, - Коноха и ребята скрываются за ящиками и отстреливаются от трёхметровых великанов в зелёной броне.

Бокуто палит по одному из них, высунувшемуся из-за челнока, и попадает точнёхонько в голову, но крепкий материал шлема спасает великана от смерти. В груди вспыхивает опасная злоба вперемешку с детским почти азартом; Бокуто достаёт из-за спины излучатель сингулярности и рявкает:  
\- Синга! Отошли!

Коноха отбегает за дверь, и следом за ним отбегают и остальные. Бокуто жмёт на спусковой крючок, и заряд вылетает из дула, наэлектризовываясь в полёте, застывает над челноком и вдруг расширяется, становясь смольно-чёрным и, кажется, даже само пространство втягивая в себя. Бокуто чувствует, как его тянет туда же, вперёд, но умудряется устоять на месте, тогда как великанов вместе с челноком перемалывает в мясо.

\- Ого, - задумчиво говорит Коноха, - у них зелёная кровь. 

И правда: грязно-зелёный шар с ошмётками плоти и костей собирается маленькой планеткой в воздухе. Бокуто морщится, убирая излучатель обратно за спину, и видит, как к дыре, проделанной первым челноком, подплывает следующий. Раздражение в груди сильно перевешивает азарт.

\- СУИИ, сколько там времени осталось до окончательного сброса капсул?

\- Ещё двадцать три минуты и шестнадцать секунд.

\- Ну вот, - Бокуто оборачивается к Конохе, - нам надо продержаться ещё двадцать три минуты и шестнадцать секунд. Ой, уже пятнадцать. Или четырнадцать. Короче, ты понял, - он перебирает пальцами по рукояти винтовки.

\- А дальше что? - спрашивает Коноха. - Каков твой план?

\- А дальше нас берут в плен и мы разбираемся с этим, - Бокуто кивает в сторону вражеского корабля, - дерьмом изнутри.

\- Хороший план, - хохочет Коноха, - а что-нибудь менее убийственное в меню есть?

\- Не-а!

\- А если нас не возьмут в плен?

\- Значит, перестреляем стольких тварей, скольких сможем! Коноха, блин, ты как будто в армии не служил.

\- Крутой из тебя миротворец, - фыркает Коноха, - ладно, там эти парни на подходе, закругляемся с разговорами.

Десантный челнок садится на палубе и гасит двигатели. Бокуто прикладывает винтовку к плечу и цепким взглядом следит за каждым изменением ситуации впереди; как только первый великан вылезает из челнока, он палит по слабым местам в его броне. Успешно - пуля пробивает сустав на руке, и великан кренится вправо. Бокуто палит ещё два раза - в этот раз в стык брони между шлемом и кирасой, и пули пробивают великану шею.

\- Цельтесь в стыки брони! - орёт Бокуто.

\- Да мы уже поняли, - ехидно фыркает Коноха, - не две минуты отбиваемся. Может, ты ещё раз в них сингой шмальнёшь?

\- Там зарядов мало, надо поберечь на всякий случай, - отвечает Бокуто, отстреливаясь от великанов, - мало ли, вдруг они не десантный челнок отправят, а что-нибудь побольше в следующий раз.

\- Резонно!

Бокуто отсчитывает секунды в голове, и это помогает ему сосредоточиться. Вот проходит первая минута, вот вторая, вот обжигающий энергетический сгусток выстрела просвистывает в паре миллиметров от его шлема. Вот подплывает второй челнок, и приходится снова использовать излучатель. Все действия Бокуто сводятся к механике, ему некогда чувствовать хоть что-нибудь, кроме бета-адреналинового прихода. Коноха кроет великанов витиеватым арахноидским матом, паля из шести пушек одновременно, и Бокуто смеётся скорее автоматически, реактивно, чем взаправду.

\- До окончательного сброса осталось десять минут, - оповещает СУИИ, - на поддержание стелс-систем уйдёт вся оставшаяся в ядре корабля энергия.

\- Запечатай дверь в стыковочный отсек, - командует Бокуто, - и в ядро корабля. И в свою каюту тоже.

\- Да, Бокуто.

Дверь беззвучно закрывается за его спиной, отрезая пути к отступлению. Бокуто вновь принимается отсчитывать секунды: раз, два, три, четыре, - и так до шестидесяти, а потом, запомнив число, начинает по новой. Выстрелы он тоже считает, пытаясь не сбиться, и термозаряды, и убитых великанов. Хорошо, когда мозги чем-то заняты - можно не загоняться, просто стрелять и всё. На тридцать втором великане СУИИ оповещает вновь:  
\- До окончательного сброса криокапсул осталась одна минута. Капитан Ямиджи Такеюки отказался покидать ковчег.

\- Ковчег - дело всей его жизни, конечно, он с него не уйдёт, - бурчит Бокуто, - Коноха, на три часа!

Коноха палит по вылезшему из-за челнока великану. СУИИ отсчитывает секунды до сброса: пятьдесят девять, пятьдесят восемь, пятьдесят семь, - и Бокуто считает вместе с ней, в уме прогоняя варианты дальнейшего развития событий. Он не знает, что случится: будут их брать в плен или всё-таки решат перебить. После стольких жертв первый вариант кажется почти что сказочным. Но Бокуто готов отбиваться до последнего патрона, до перегрева всего оружия, до гробовой доски. Аэны не сдаются; аэны - побеждают.

И он уже в выигрыше - сброс капсул почти закончен, стелс не слетел, пока они отправляли экипаж в полёт, и великаны, даст богиня, не заметили ничего особенного, кроме яростного сопротивления.

Энергетический заряд проходится по касательной, задевая плечо. Бокуто рычит и стреляет в ответ, пробивая стык брони на шее великана, скашивает на секундочку взгляд на рану - кровь собирается рядом крупными алыми каплями и висит в вакууме космоса. Двадцать восемь, двадцать шесть, двадцать пять... В дыру залетает ещё один челнок, и великаны сыплют из него, как сахар из сахарницы. Бокуто забывает моргать - следит за каждой из целей, благо, глаза позволяют заметить даже стоящего на периферии взгляда Коноху, высовывающегося из-за укрытия каждые пару секунд.

\- Десять, - отсчитывает СУИИ, - девять. Восемь. Семь.

Шесть - у Конохи заканчиваются термозаряды, которыми он, казалось, был обмотан с ног до головы. Пять - Бокуто перезаряжает винтовку и вновь прикладывает к плечу. Четыре - ещё один заряд проходится по касательной, обжигая шею. Три. Два. Один - Бокуто в последний раз использует излучатель.

Ноль.

\- Сброс окончен, Бокуто. Снимаю стелс-режим.

Коноха выхватывает вибронож и шагает из-за укрытия, кувырком залетая за следующее. Под обстрелом подойти к великанам кажется почти невозможным, но на его броне тоже есть стелс, которым он успешно пользуется - подкрадывается к одному из великанов сбоку и взрезает шею, как консервную банку. Инопланетянская кровь собирается в крупные зелёные шарики.

Перед глазами у Бокуто пляшут цветные пятна - зайчики вспышек бластерных выстрелов. Он рявкает:  
\- Коноха, отходи, пока не подстрелили! - и тот скатывается обратно в укрытие, боком ловя заряд, прожигающий броню насквозь и добирающийся до внутренностей.

\- Твою мать! Коноха, ты как?

\- Жить буду, - хрипит тот, - правда, кажется, нас не собираются брать в плен.

Коноха отползает за ящик, в дальний угол, и один из великанов бросает в его сторону что-то, отдалённо напоминающее светошумовую гранату - из-за раны он не успевает отбежать. Граната взрывается, засвечивая всё вокруг, и образует вокруг Конохи подобие птичьей клетки - когда он касается одного из светящихся прутьев ладонью, его перчатка шипит, загораясь.

\- Пиздец! - нарочито весёлым тоном говорит Коноха, встряхивая рукой, - горячо.

Половину его ребят из «Алеф» точно так же быстро и методично собирают в клетки. Остальные либо давно лежат бездыханными, либо продолжают отбиваться последними патронами да виброножами. Бокуто палит по великанам автоматной очередью и несётся перебежками от укрытия до укрытия - к Конохе. Светящаяся лазерная клетка пышет жаром, не давая прикоснуться; Бокуто пинает разоравшуюся гранату, но она пуста и не даёт никакого результата.

\- Какой-то хуёвый первый контакт, - тихо сообщает Сарукуи, - только прилетели - и сразу война.

\- Может, остальным повезло больше, - ободряюще говорит Коноха, - Бокуто, ты не пробовал с ними связаться?

Продолжая отстреливаться от великанов, Бокуто зовёт СУИИ:  
\- СУИИ, что там с остальными ковчегами?

\- С «Линксом» можно связаться по квантомеханической связи, - рапортует она, - но, полагаю, у вас нет на это времени.

\- Пошли им мэйдэй и отсылай каждое изменение координат, - командует Бокуто. Граната-клетка падает у его ноги и вспыхивает светом. - Блядь!

Их ловят, как зверей, по очереди. Самым последним оказывается Сарукуи - его, перед тем, как поймать, подстреливают в колено. Бокуто щерится оскалом на подходящих ближе великанов, смотрит в дуло винтовки бесстрашно и смело, но они не собираются его убивать - только нажимают кнопку на пульте управления, снимая клетку, и защёлкивают тяжёлые свинцовые кандалы на руках.

\- У меня аллергия на свинец! - рявкает Бокуто. - Вашу мать!

Наручи защищают его от прямого контакта с металлом, но кожа на руках всё равно начинает фантомно чесаться - скорее из-за воспоминаний об аллергии, чем от аллергии как таковой. Всё ещё на взводе, Бокуто дёргается, когда у него отбирают оружие и толкают в спину в сторону десантного челнока, и низко рычит в ответ на полные согласных и щёлкающих звуков слова великанов. Коноха мнимо беспечно насвистывает себе под нос всю дорогу от ковчега к линкору и не затыкается даже когда один из великанов щёлкает на него, по-видимому, приказывая замолчать, - только смеётся ехидно и свистит громче.

По Конохе не видно, но Бокуто знает, что он тоже нервничает. И что ему паршиво оставлять за спиной треть своих людей - мёртвыми или ранеными. Коноха выглядит смешливым и беспечным, но это всё напускное, кажущееся, - просто для того, чтобы позлить великанов и приободрить самого себя. Хочется хлопнуть его по плечу и сказать, что всё будет хорошо, но Бокуто и сам не уверен, что их ждёт впереди.

Злость медленно гаснет, обращаясь в тоску. Бокуто шагает под конвоем по вражескому кораблю, петляет коридорами, запоминая повороты, и, когда его вталкивают в камеру вместе с Конохой и остальными, садится в угол. Думает: а как там Акааши? А как там сброшенные криокапсулы? А на той планете вообще нормальная для жизни экосистема? А что будет с «Алеф» и Конохой? - и, ничего не надумав, зарывается пальцами в волосы и чешет рог, ткнувшись головой в колени.

\- Ты чего приуныл? - хрипло смеётся Коноха, - давай, бодрись, первопроходец. Живые же?

\- Живые, - бурчит Бокуто, не поднимая головы. - Ты, правда, не особо.

\- Ну, значит, выберемся, - Коноха фыркает, прикладывая ладонь к боку и рассматривая кровь на перчатке. - Я потерплю.

\- Из тебя течёт, как из водопровода, - бурчит Бокуто, - дай медигелем залеплю.

И подходит к Конохе, доставая из поясной сумки мятый тюбик медигеля. Снимает перчатку, ощущая, как свинец жжёт кожу на тыльной стороне ладони, наливает гель на пальцы и осторожно притрагивается к ране. Коноха шипит и матерится, осклабившись острой улыбкой, сжимает руки в кулаки и жмурится.

\- Сейчас, - обещает Бокуто, - сейчас подействует.

\- Да уже, - выдыхает Коноха, - какой вы у нас предусмотрительный, первопроходец Бокуто Котаро. Думал, ты только оружие возьмёшь, а ты и излучатель прихватил, и медигель.

Бокуто осторожно улыбается:  
\- Ага, ага. Хвали меня побольше, может, придумаю, как нам отсюда свинтить.

\- Кроме шуток, это было бы неплохо, - смеётся Коноха. - Нам бы сбежать из камеры хотя бы, а там уже дальше можно будет угнать челнок, они вроде просто управляются. И ты это, - он кивает на Бокуто, - себя-то тоже намажь.

\- Ой, - тот вспоминает о том, что ранен, и боль приходит сильнее, словно в отместку, что про неё забыли, - я забыл. Сейчас.

Он смазывает медигелем плечо и шею, и желеобразная жижа застывает на ране плотной коркой, дезинфицируя и запечатывая раны. Бокуто натягивает перчатку обратно на руку, передёргивая плечами: жгучий зуд растекается по внешней стороне ладони вверх, до середины предплечья. Перья на загривке топорщатся, вызывая желание их пригладить, но если снять шлем у Бокуто получилось вполне себе легко, завести руку за спину вообще не представляется возможным. Тревога ожидания селится в груди похожим на шипучку ощущением, и сердце отстукивает степ где-то у самого горла, словно Бокуто пробежал марафон.

\- Страшно? - спрашивает Коноха у своих людей из «Алеф».

Все они слишком молоды, чтобы умирать. Да и Бокуто ещё даже полжизни не прожил. Кто-то храбрится, мол, совсем не страшно! - и они с Конохой в унисон смеются. Миротворцев, как и агентов земной разведки, с начала тренировок учили принимать свой страх таким, какой он есть, - и усмирять его. Бокуто не раз спасало это умение.

\- СУИИ? - спрашивает он в пустоту.

Через пару секунд она отвечает - механический голос прерывается помехами и глитчами:  
\- Да, Бокуто?

\- Как там «Линкс»? Ничего не ответили?

\- Ничего.

Бокуто вздыхает. Коноха перебирает пальцами по полу, отбивая незамысловатый ритм. Говорит:  
\- Спой хоть, что ли, СУИИ. Или музычку какую поставь. Тупо сидеть тут - скука смертная, ещё и капсульная болезнь мучает. Мрак.

СУИИ включает какую-то песню из земных - Бокуто ни разу её не слышал, но Коноха тут же начинает тихо, мелодично подпевать. Голос у него хрипловатый из-за раны и большой нагрузки сразу после выхода крио, но поёт всё равно красиво. Бокуто прикрывает глаза, обращаясь в слух, а потом предлагает:  
\- Давайте хоть в картишки порубимся. Все же при омни-инструментах.

\- На них можно рубиться в картишки? - переспрашивает Сарукуи, - ну-ка, научи.

Бокуто включается в работу - хотя какая это на самом деле работа; так, развлечение. Передаёт парням программу, скачанную ещё далеко-далеко на станции А-девять. Они с Тецуро часто перекидывались в картишки в патрулях, когда нельзя было сильно отвлекаться на кино и полное погружение, но было отчаянно скучно. Интересно, думает Бокуто, где он сейчас? Если «Линкс» на связи, значит, они точно вышли из варпа, вот только удачно ли? Или так же, как и «Маотоинь»?

Игра и музыка немного успокаивают расшалившиеся нервы, и Бокуто даже воспаряет духом. Смеётся вместе с «Алеф», подпевает следующей песне - популярному в Млечном Пути хиту одной из альт-рок групп.

\- Тебе бы в певцы податься, Коноха, - улыбается он, - я-то дерьмово пою, а ты прямо дива.

\- Может, как всё это дерьмо закончится и мы обоснуемся в «золотом мире», я образую рок-группу, - смеётся Коноха. - Просто пока что здесь мои навыки нужнее. Искусство подождёт.

\- Я буду ходить на все твои концерты! - восклицает Бокуто. - Ты реально круто поёшь. И чувство ритма вроде есть.

Коноха прикрывает глаза и подпирает ладонью щёку. Рассказывает:  
\- Я вообще из семьи музыкантов. Мать - пианистка, отец - оперный певец, бабушки по материнской линии играли в неофолк-группе. Так что всё это, - он обводит руками свои лицо и шею, - у меня наследственное. Но ничего нового я бы всё равно не создал там, в Млечном Пути, а создавать что-то, что уже было, мнене хотелось. Поэтому я попёрся в армию - ну, фактически, там и остался. «Алеф» вообще собирали из лучших бойцов вселенной, как и остальные опергруппы ковчегов, не знаю, почему меня командором назначили, я ж вообще не примечательный. А Сарукуи, вон, стреляет лучше. Да и дерётся тоже.

\- Подтверждаю, - фыркает Сарукуи, - но тебя, Коноха, не за военные заслуги выбрали. Ты хороший командир и думаешь, притом основательно, перед тем, как что-то сделать. Этим немногие бойцы похвастаться могут. Роял-флэш, Бокуто. Я выиграл.

Бокуто смеётся:  
\- И что я тебе должен? Раздеваться не буду.

\- Я подумаю, - фыркает Сарукуи, - выберемся - скажу.

Бокуто открывает новую игру, когда слышит шаги. Стук металлических магнитных набоек по полу приближается с каждой секундой, и Бокуто не надеется на то, что это не за ними - напрягается всем телом, ощущая, как вздыбиваются перья на загривке, и поворачивается ко входу в камеру. Шаги стучат в тишине и замирают возле дверей; слышится мерзковатый писк нажимаемых клавиш, и камера отворяется. Бокуто быстро думает о том, что уж с одним-то великаном они командой точно бы справились, но великан оказывается не один: рядом с ним сидят два огромных космических пса. Бокуто не хочет жертвовать кем-то ещё из своих, и поэтому встаёт и с улыбкой подходит к великану, закрывая спиной остальных. Коноха что-то возражает, но он его не слышит.

Сложный язык, полный щелчков, рычания и шипения, Бокуто совсем не понимает - даже интонаций. Великан хватает его за раненое плечо - он шипит и ругается - и вытаскивает из камеры, запечатывая дверь. Псы издают стрёмное рычание на ужасно низкой частоте, и этот звук отдаётся у Бокуто в груди. Мурашки бегут по загривку и дыбят перья; он ёжится и шагает вперёд, ощущая дуло винтовки, упирающееся промеж лопаток. Бокуто запоминает все повороты и двери, но понимает, что это мало чем ему поможет: у каждой двери великан подставляет сканеру свои ладони. Если только отрезать от одного из них руку...

Перед последней дверью великан снимает с головы шлем, и Бокуто видит его лицо, напоминающее морды насекомых. Выпученные фасеточные глаза ничего не выражают, жвала, за которыми прячутся острые зубы, шевелятся при дыхании. Великан подставляет сканеру лицо, и тот щёлкает, оповещая об открытии двери. Бокуто, ощущая давление винтовочного дула между лопаток, шагает вперёд, и оказывается в чём-то, отдалённо напоминающем декон. Зелёный свет пронзает его с головы до ног, как жёлтая полоса сканера, и голова начинает кружиться - очень плохой знак, учитывая биологию аэнов.

Великан толкает Бокуто вперёд, дальше, к следующей двери, и за ней оказывается, разумеется, медотсек - или лаборатория, это смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. Бокуто сглатывает, глядя на залитый кровью операционный стол - тут явно препарировали кого-то до него. Здесь же находятся и медики - три великана в заляпанных буро-алым белых робах; они переговариваются о чём-то тихо, на грани слышимости, и Бокуто искренне надеется, что не о какой-нибудь этой... как её... вивисекции, вот. Ему совсем не улыбается перспектива быть препарированным, как этот таинственный некто с красной кровью, который был здесь до него.

Великан-с-винтовкой что-то говорит - видимо, для Бокуто, потому что медики не обращают на его слова никакого внимания. Дёргает за ворот кирасы и повторяет свои слова, полные щелчков и шипения.

\- Снимать? Не-е-е-е, я лучше в одёжке останусь, - нервно фыркает Бокуто, - давайте вы это как-нибудь без меня.

Прорычав что-то на своём языке, великан-с-винтовкой выхватывает из ножен штык и вновь дёргает Бокуто за ворот. Поддевает край кирасы, нажимая на штыке кнопку, и броня разъезжается под лезвием, как масло.

\- Ага, - кивает Бокуто, - до виброножей вы тоже додумались. Обидно.

Край лезвия прорезает и рубашку, раня кожу. Бокуто шипит, и вместе с ним шипят и медики, отгоняя великана-с-винтовкой подальше от него. Один из них берёт у великана-с-винтовкой нож и действует уже сам, раздевая Бокуто с головы до пят. И всё это - под прицелом винтовки и восьми пар глаз. Бокуто не то чтобы смущается - на смущение у него не хватает ни нервов, ни ощущения безопасности, - но ему отчётливо неуютно представать голым перед негативно настроенной инопланетной расой.

\- СУИИ, есть какие-нибудь предложения о том, как мне выходить из этой... ситуации?

\- Побег в вашей ситуации невозможен. Учитывая реакцию на ваши повреждения, полагаю, лучший вариант - сдаться.

\- Это не круто, - бурчит Бокуто.

Медики споро очищают операционный стол, накрывают его свежей белой тканью и говорят что-то великану-с-винтовкой. Тот толкает Бокуто к столу, заставляет лечь и снова прикладывает винтовку к плечу, глядя своими выпученными глазами прямиком ему в душу. Медики пристёгивают Бокуто к столу ремнями из нановолокна - или это какой-то гибкий пластик, или вообще кожа, Бокуто не разбирается - и выгоняют великана-с-винтовкой за дверь. Один из них отходит к панели управления, и зелёные лучи вновь наполняют помещение, проходясь по Бокуто, кажется, даже изнутри.

Он дышит на счёт. Раз, два, три, четыре - вдох, - пять, шесть, семь, восемь, - выдох, - девять, десять, одиннадцать, двенадцать. Не помогает. Сердце колотится в груди, как ошалевшее, и Бокуто сжимает руки в кулаки, впиваясь острыми ногтями в ладони, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться. Медики готовятся к операции: кладут на накрытый тряпицей металлический столик возле себя скальпели, зажимы, шприцы, какую-то откровенно стрёмную хрень, похожую не то на пилу, не то на какой-то ещё явно столярный инструмент. Бокуто хочет спросить: а анестезия хотя бы будет? - но его всё равно никто не поймёт. Он пропускает момент, когда рядом с ним оказывается целая гора стрёмных инструментов, больше похожих на орудия пыток, каких-то планшетов, механизмов, приспособлений.

Один из медиков натягивает очки, маску и перчатки - те чуть скрипят на его (её?) руках, но это явно не латекс и не нитрил - и подходит ближе к Бокуто, говоря что-то и протягивая руку. Как в сериалах про врачей: медсестра, скальпель! - только тут в качестве подопытного кролика не актёр, а сам Бокуто.

Ему в руку подают шприц с колбой, похожий на те, какими забирали кровь медики Млечного Пути. Игла прокалывает Бокуто предплечье, и кровь заливается в колбу. Не так страшно, как казалось; впрочем, остальные инструменты не предвещают ничего хорошего. Третий медик, тот, что самый низкий, берёт наполненную колбу из рук главного медика и ставит в небольшую машину, похожую на СВЧ-печь. Он закрывает дверцу и жмёт на несколько кнопок на сенсорной панели, запуская какой-то процесс.

Спустя минуту машина щёлкает, и на экране сверху всплывает окно с кучей непонятных символов. Самый-низкий-медик говорит что-то тому, главному, и тот шевелит жвалами, склоняя голову к плечу. Рассматривает Бокуто с головы до ног, а потом продолжает разговор. Второй медик начинает суетиться, бежит смешивать что-то на столе с реактивами, запускает кучу маленьких машин одновременно, параллельно сообщая что-то главному. Бокуто жалеет, что не может, как СУИИ, понимать языки после получения информации о семантике всего лишь сотни слов. Впрочем, у него и сотни-то нет.

\- СУИИ, спой песню, - тихо говорит он, - а то я свихнусь на этом операционном столе сейчас.

СУИИ включает одну из своих успокаивающих мелодий, но это нихрена не помогает. Бокуто нервно перебирает пальцами по столешнице, не зная, чего ожидать. Второй медик, наконец, добивается какого-то результата с этими своими машинами, вытаскивает под яркий белый свет медотсека колбу со странной розовой жижей и протягивает главному. Тот набирает жижу в шприц и впаивает Бокуто в шею. Бокуто прикусывает язык, чтобы не заорать: игла в шею - это, вообще-то, пиздецки больно, да ещё и жижа эта словно зудит изнутри, разливаясь в крови.

Главный вновь вытягивает руку, и в этот раз в неё попадает скальпель. Бокуто смотрит на блеск острейшего лезвия под ярким светом лампочек на потолке, и в который раз возносит богине мольбы о том, чтобы это была не вивисекция. Не стали бы они синтезировать странную жижу ради того, чтобы просто его вскрыть, правда же? Главный медик подходит ближе, неестественно склоняясь над столом, и заносит руку над грудью Бокуто, словно примеряясь.

Скальпель взрезает кожу на груди, впиваясь глубже, под рёбра.

Бокуто кричит.


	3. К.Ш. Первый контакт

К Шинске сознание приходит медленно и частями: сначала просыпается осязание – он чувствует под спиной жестковатую поверхность койки, – следом за ним – слух. Он ещё не может двигаться, но уже слышит, как пищит аппаратура и беспечно насвистывает себе под нос Ацуму. Зрение просыпается одним из последних: Шинске удаётся-таки открыть глаза только через пару минут после того, как игла ощутимо укалывает сгиб локтя. Он смаргивает сонную муть криостаза и садится на койке, зарываясь пальцами во влажные от пара волосы.

– Доброе утро! – ехидно сообщает Ацуму. – Как спалось?

Шинске вздыхает. Видеть по пробуждении рожу ехиднейшего из близнецов – такое себе развлечение. Ацуму всё ещё тыкает его сканерами, проверяя какие-то показатели, и Шинске сносит этот, безусловно, долгий и мучительный процесс терпеливо, как Будда. Спрашивает только, игнорируя возгласы Ацуму:  
– СУИИ, отчёт.

– Два с половиной часа назад «Рефур» успешно вышел из варпа в кластере ноль-шесть-девять-девять, «золотой мир», – рапортует СУИИ жизнеутверждающим голосом с механическими нотками. – Мы находимся на орбите прохладного гиганта Номер Ноль в системе Эко, где по плану должна начаться постройка жилой орбитальной станции.

Шинске зевает, чувствуя сытое удовлетворение: они прилетели и всё всё-таки прошло хорошо. Классно. Осталось только дождаться остальные ковчеги, если они ещё не прилетели, и можно строить станцию, если с планетой всё окей.

– С планетой всё в порядке? – спрашивает он. – Восемьсот лет летели, как-никак.

– Атмосфера Номера Ноль полна облаков из водяного пара и кислорода. Изменения в составе предполагаемой атмосферы незначительны и не повлияют на обустройство станции. На одном из спутников Номера Ноль, TX-32, замечены следы разумной жизни. Рекомендуется пробный полёт к планете для получения информации о живущих на ней существах.

Шинске записывает это в мысленный список дел на ближайшее будущее: слетать на ТХ-32, посканировать окрестности, познакомиться с соседями. Хорошие отношения с соседями – залог долгожительства, это он уяснил ещё будучи в земных войсках.

– М-м-м-м, прекрасные перспективы первого контакта, – фыркает Ацуму, – меня с собой возьми. Я должен быть первым ксенобиологом, увидевшим наших таинственных инопланетян.

– Ксенобиолог – твоя вторая профессия, – тихо говорит Шинске.

– Вообще-то, первая! В моём сердце. Медик – это так, развлечение. Потыкать в людей шприцами, порезать скальпелями – прикольно.

Шинске только вздыхает. Спорить с Ацуму – себе дороже. Он поднимается на ноги, разминаясь, хрустит шейными позвонками, потягивается – тело отзывается приятным ощущением, словно он хорошо поспал. Впрочем, технически он и правда очень хорошо поспал. Восемьсот лет... Интересно, как там сейчас, на Земле. 

– СУИИ, капитан на мостике? – спрашивает Шинске, отмахиваясь от сканера, которым Ацуму продолжает упорно его тыкать, – надо прояснить дальнейшие действия.

– Ты ж первопроходец, – фыркает Ацуму, – садись на корабль и лети изучай, чего прояснять-то?

Шинске поджимает губы и вздыхает, молча разворачиваясь и шагая в сторону выхода из криоотсека. Немного хочется чаю и чего-нибудь съестного, но это всё потом, после того, как он с капитаном составит план на ближайшие пару дней.

– Соберёшься лететь – дай знать! – кричит Ацуму ему в спину, – говнюк.

– Сам такой, – бурчит Шинске, шагая в дверной проём.

У монорельса совсем тихо, только едва слышно гудят двигатели. Шинске заходит в вагончик и тыкает в кнопку командного центра; двери с тихим жужжанием закрываются за его спиной, и спустя минуту выпускают его обратно в коридор. В командном центре безмолвно и пусто – из основного состава разбудили, видимо, ещё не всех. Шинске шагает на мостик, взглядом разыскивая капитана, кивает сидящему в кресле пилота Ринтаро – тот едва заметно кивает в ответ, – спрашивает:  
– Где капитан?

– Отошёл в переговорную, пытается связаться с остальными ковчегами. Система навигации не опознала их ни в одном из ближайших кластеров.

– Что с той населённой планетой? Насколько там развиты технологии?

– Спроси лучше у СУИИ, – зевает Ринтаро, – я ничего особенного не выяснил, мельком только глянул чё там на сканерах.

– СУИИ? – зовёт Шинске, – давай сюда всю информацию по обитаемой планете.

– Вывожу на экран.

На экране между местами пилота и навигатора всплывает окошко с информацией. ТХ-32, азотно-кислородная атмосфера, давление полторы атмосферы, десять градусов тепла по Цельсию в самой жаркой зоне, минус восемьдесят – на полюсах, несколько спутников на орбите, отсветы навигационных линий на поверхности. Ни одного замеченного здания, что в целом довольно странно. Поверхность планеты по большей части покрыта снегом и льдом.

– Они там что, под землёй живут? – бурчит Шинске себе под нос.

– Может, и под землёй, – говорит из-за его спины капитан, – хочешь слетать на проверку?

– Было бы неплохо, – спокойно кивает Шинске. – Планета вполне себе пригодная для колонизации, для аэнов так вообще – они любят холод. Давайте согласуем план?

– Что тут планировать, – фыркает капитан, – делай, что требуется. Только осторожнее там, мало ли что.

– Ацуму просился со мной.

Капитан тихо смеётся, чешет нос, раздумывая пару секунд. Пожимает плечами:  
– Возьми его. Он же антрополог по второй профессии, да? Пускай только кого-нибудь себе на смену разбудит.

Шинске кивает и молча шагает прочь от мостика. По дороге в камбуз он приказывает СУИИ передать в отдел разморозки основной экипаж разведкорабля «Инари» и выстраивает в голове примерный план ближайшего путешествия. План прост: прилететь, высадиться, посмотреть на виды, организовать нормальный первый контакт, – но Шинске прекрасно знает, что большинство планов обычно идёт как-нибудь не так хотя бы в мелочах; в частности, первые контакты идут не по плану почти всегда: нельзя предугадать реакцию чужой расы на вторжение инопланетян. Он тихо фыркает: забавно, всегда неизвестные инопланетяне были кто-то для них, людей, но никогда ещё они не были для кого-то неизвестными инопланетянами.

Репликатор выплёвывает на тарелку идеально ровный кругляшок стейка средней прожарки и зелёный чай. Шинске морщится, делая первый глоток: чай на вкус оказывается совсем как резина, ничего общего с восхитительным напитком родом с китайских плантаций. На «Маотоинь», вроде, грузили семена чая, но до момента, когда они вырастут, ждать придётся ещё годы. 

СУИИ сообщает о процессе выведения из крио основного экипажа «Инари», и Шинске лишь кивает, пытаясь наслаждаться трапезой. Ему хорошо и уютно: всё идёт по плану, за исключением нахождения на одной из лун Номера Ноль инопланетян, но инопланетяне, ко всему прочему, возможно, мирные – не самое страшное, что могло случиться с ними за время полёта. Они могли встрять в какую-нибудь аномалию, наткнуться на негативно настроенные расы, у них могли выйти из строя системы посреди тёмного космоса или сбиться навигация, в конечном итоге приведя их в какую-нибудь жопу.

Ничего не случилось. 

Шинске допивает чай, морщась от вкуса, и зарекается когда-либо ещё пить эту гадкую реплицированную жижу; приканчивает остатки стейка – на удивление, кстати, вкусного – и поднимается на ноги, минуя выход к монорельсу и шагая в сторону инженерного перехода к пристыкованной к третьему стыковочному отсеку «Инари». Инженерные переходы пустые – тут никогда не бывает полно народу; все пользуются монорельсом, а Шинске любит тишину и прогулки. Временами коридор полностью погружается в темноту – местами здесь работает только выключенное сейчас аварийное освещение, – и Шинске идёт вслепую, левой рукой касаясь стены, перешагивая трубы и кабеля.

По дороге он натыкается на Мичинари. С фонариком в зубах тот перебирает какие-то цветные кабели, о назначении которых Шинске никогда и не задумывался.  
– Фынфке! Фы фто фуф фефаеф?

– Чего?

Мичинари вытаскивает фонарик изо рта.

– Ты что тут делаешь, говорю? На монорельсе же быстрее.

– Размяться хочу, – отвечает Шинске, – делать всё равно пока нечего, а пройтись всегда полезно. А ты тут чем занят?

– Работой, – фыркает Мичинари, – какая-то мелкая тварюга погрызла кабель локальной сети в сторону крио, благо, СУИИ нашла, в каком месте, а то я бы сто лет ходил проверял каждый открытый участок. Если увидишь мышь или ещё какую грызучую зверюгу – пристрели нахрен.

– Хорошо.

Шинске шагает мимо него, глядя себе под ноги. Мыши и прочие «грызучие зверюги» на пути не попадаются, но он всё равно на всякий случай заглядывает под каждую трубу – не чтобы пристрелить, правда, а так, посадить в клетку и наблюдать за одним из редких животных Млечного Пути, привезённых сюда. Чтобы напоминало, почему и зачем он решил оттуда улететь. Он несколько раз поднимается по лестницам, петляет поворотами, разворачивая мысленную карту в голове, и к концу получасового пути почти успевает нормально размяться. Тело отзывается приятной истомой, и Шинске наворачивает ещё кружок бегом вокруг «Инари», после чего по трапу поднимается внутрь.

Корабль поражает – не столько красотой, сколько технологичностью. Каждая вещь на своём месте, всё по последнему слову техники, панелька к панельке, проводок к проводку. На «Инари» уже обживается разбуженная часть экипажа – в грузовом отсеке стоит кружка с кофе, но её обладателя не видно; в камбузе лежит оставленный кем-то планшет с «Войной и миром» Толстого; в инженерном сидит, разбирая винтовку, Аран; в медотсеке обнаруживается Ацуму.

– Знаешь, я протащил на борт бутылку рахнийского белого, – подмигивает он, завидев Шинске, – прикинь, восемьсот лет выдержки! Если возьмёшь меня с собой – поделюсь.

– Возьму, возьму, угомонись уже, капитан разрешил. Сказал разбудить кого-нибудь себе на смену.

– Так я уже, – плотоядно улыбается Ацуму, – с меня выпивка! В этот раз правда обещаю.

– Знаю я твои обещания, Ацуму, – тихо фыркает Шинске. – Где Осаму?

– Саму? – переспрашивает Ацуму, склоняя голову к плечу, – понятия не имею. Я его разбудил, а потом он куда-то свинтил. Жрёт, наверное.

Шинске вздыхает. Ничего, Осаму-то поест и вернётся, он адекватный, а вот предполагать, что выкинет Ацуму, когда они вылетят, попросту бесполезно. Главное, чтобы он не начал с порога сканировать инопланетян, а то нарвутся они на ещё одну войну. Шинске предупреждает на всякий случай:  
– Никаких лишних телодвижений, пока я не разрешу.

– Есть, сэр! – ржёт Ацуму, отдавая честь. – Так точно, сэр! Ты этого от меня ожидал?

– Именно. Будешь паинькой – возьму с собой. Не будешь паинькой – останешься за бортом.

Он кривится, морщит лицо и всё-таки выдаёт:  
– Ну ла-а-адно, – и Шинске выдыхает с видимым облегчением.

Проблемой меньше. Он идёт дальше по кораблю, к мостику, тихо здороваясь с экипажем. Спрашивает у каждого: всё ли в порядке? Как спалось? Готовы ли к вылету? – и ещё кучу вопросов о состоянии, просто на всякий случай. Команда собирается просто замечательная, и Шинске дёргает уголками губ, слабо улыбаясь самому себе. Думает: всё будет хорошо, – не пытаясь загадывать о том, что плохого может случиться. Случается, в конце концов, всякое. И вселенная бывает щедра не только на пинки под зад.

– О, – говорит Шинске, завидев в кресле пилота «Инари» Ринтаро, – когда успел? Ты тоже с нами?

Ринтаро пожимает плечами и блёкло улыбается:  
– Ковчег всё равно висит на орбите, там пилот не нужен. Да и я пришёл сюда не задницу отсиживать в последних рядах, а пилотировать исследовательское судно.

– Отлично.

Дав экипажу полчаса на окончательные сборы, Шинске шагает проверять капитанскую каюту. Тут неуютно и пусто, и всё кремово-белое, настолько чистое, что глаза слепит. Он пишет на большой панели над столом первую заметку, выкрашивая её в зелёный: «первый контакт. круто», – и оставляет в самом центре. Так лучше, но всё равно как-то очень блёкло. Шинске обещает себе принести сюда побольше сувениров из неизведанных миров и выходит из каюты обратно в коридоры. Он бесцельно бродит по кораблю и находит Осаму – в камбузе, уплетающим онигири за обе щеки.

– Привет, – бурчит Осаму, взмахнув рукой, – когда вылетаем? Аран и ребята уже все собрались.

– Через, – Шинске бросает взгляд на часы на омни-инструменте, – пятнадцать минут.

– Круто, а то я толком не успел в тамошнем, – Осаму кивает в сторону выхода из «Инари», – камбузе пожрать. Вкусно, блин, после восьмисот-то лет сна.

Шинске пожимает плечами и возвращается на мостик. Ринтаро уже прогревает двигатели и проверяет системы, переключая по очереди окна с данными. Шинске не понимает, как он умудряется так быстро считывать данные, и думает, что это, наверное, особенность всех оллинцев; впрочем, он не ксенобиолог, чтобы знать о таком – с подобными вопросами лучше обратиться к Ацуму. Вернее, к адекватному ксенобиологу. Но можно и к Ацуму, если хочется, чтобы тебя завалили информацией по самые гланды.

– К вылету готовы, – рапортует он, – думаю, Осаму не обидится, если мы вылетим раньше, чем он доест.

– Не терпится? – улыбается Шинске. Ринтаро кивает. – Ну полетели тогда.

Взгляд у него загорается азартом. Он вызывает окно связи с экипажем:  
– Пилот Суна Ринтаро экипажу. Вылет через минуту. Повторяю: пилот Суна Ринтаро экипажу. Вылет через минуту.

СУИИ начинает обратный отсчёт. Ринтаро отстыковывает корабль от ковчега и медленно наращивает тягу двигателей. На большом обзорном экране во всю переднюю стену мостика видно тёмный космос с точками звёзд и огромный бело-голубой шар Номера Ноль с красивыми перистыми облаками на поверхности. «Инари» взлетает и огибает планету по дуге, ускоряясь.

Шинске смотрит на звёзды, впитывая взглядом их свет. Всё вокруг – целый неизведанный мир, и ему отчаянно хочется побыстрее долететь до планеты, чтобы увидеть её во всей красе. Он много чего видел за время работы в земных войсках – его бросали и на Иннох, и на Энкиду, и в кластер рахни, но космос всё равно раз за разом продолжал – и продолжает – его поражать. По правому борту, далеко впереди, виднеется крупное фиолетовое облако с похожими на щупальца отростками – и Шинске обещает себе однажды полететь и туда тоже.

Через полчаса корабль оказывается на орбите ТХ-32, которую он про себя обозвал Первым Контактом.

– СУИИ, свяжи меня с Осаму, – говорит Шинске. И тут же, когда налаживается связь, спрашивает: – Ты готов?

– А мы уже прилетели? Сейчас я Арану скажу. Цуму брать? Много народу надо?

Шинске вздыхает.

– Бери. Человек пять для первого вылета хватит.

– А чё насчёт оружия?

– Стандартное вооружение. Только давайте без выкидонов там.

– Есть, сэр! – подобно своему близнецу, ржёт Осаму, – так точно, сэр!

Шинске только качает головой, шагая в сторону грузового отсека. Аран и Осаму уже находятся там, вооружают часть своих ребят; среди них Шинске узнаёт только Хитоши, остальные лица все знакомы лишь вскользь. Пилот челнока, Ампора Элиот, уже сидит в своей машине, прогревает двигатели. Шинске облачается в броню, берёт из оружейной пару крупнокалиберных пистолетов и задумчиво обводит десантную команду взглядом.

– Все готовы? – спрашивает он, получая в ответ кивки, – все помнят, что мы не захватчики, а исследователи?

– Ты же сказал, что сканировать с порога никого нельзя, – бурчит Ацуму, – а теперь, вон, «исследователи».

– С порога – нельзя, – терпеливо говорит Шинске. – Надо сначала наладить контакт, Ацуму.

– Ладно, ладно.

Они рассаживаются в челноке – три человека, два арахноида, аэн и оллинец. Забавная группа, думает Шинске, учитывая вечные распри между всеми их расами там, далеко в Млечном Пути. Элиот подаёт голос:  
– Челнок кораблю. Открывайте грузовой отсек.

– Открываю, – отзывается Ринтаро.

Трап опускается, и челнок вылетает из него навстречу тёмному космосу. Шинске разглядывает виды на экране перед собой: в галактике Водоворот нет ни знакомых созвездий, ни похожих на родные планет, – всё чужое. Но это не удручает, напротив, он чувствует прилив сил, глядя на совершенно новый для него мир. Шинске рад, что ушёл из армии и присоединился к исследовательской инициативе, а не остался просиживать штаны там, тысячи световых лет назад, в Млечном Пути.

– Так, – говорит Осаму, – я ничего такого не говорю, но что, если они с порога начнут по нам палить?

– Отстреливаемся и уходим обратно, – пожимает плечами Шинске.

– А труп можно будет забрать? – плотоядно скалится Ацуму, – на исследования?

– Мы отстреливаемся, – с нажимом повторяет Шинске, – не отстреливаем.

Ацуму морщится и вздыхает. Закидывает ногу на ногу, поигрывая пистолетом, – Шинске кстати вспоминает, что он отлично стреляет и мог бы, так же, как и Осаму, пойти в десантные войска, но почему-то не стал. Стал сначала врачом – лечить брата, что ли, собирался? – а потом ещё и ксенобиологом. Странная карьера для такого человека. 

Челнок лавирует мимо спутников на орбите планеты и с тряской летит сквозь стратосферу – на экране светится красным пламя, обнявшее его целиком. Земля неумолимо приближается, сияюще-белая с лиловым отливом, и Шинске прикрывает глаза, делая длинный вздох. Всё будет хорошо, думает он, веря, что вселенная услышит его. Всё будет хорошо.

– Садимся, – сообщает Элиот, – тут классные посадочные площадки, кстати. Светосигнальные маяки аж из космоса видно.

– Ага, – кивает Ацуму, – а зданий нет. Всё под землёй.

– Подо льдом, – поправляет его Осаму, – тут холодрыга пиздец.

– Не матерись, – тихо говорит Шинске.

Осаму надувает щёки и следом за Араном выскакивает из челнока, оглядываясь. Шинске тоже выходит, глядя на выкрашенный в фиолетовые оттенки мир вокруг себя: лавандовое небо с ярким серебрящимся блином Номера Ноль, отливающие фиолетовым снег и лёд. Красиво. Он шагает вперёд, забывая моргать, и тонкий слой снежной крупы хрустит под его ботинками.

– Ну прямо рождество какое-то, – фыркает Ацуму, – джингл беллс, джингл беллс...

– В какую сторону идём? – спрашивает Аран, – капитан.

Шинске взмахивает рукой, указывая направление, и они идут по горящим жёлтым светом маякам вперёд, но не находят ни люков, ни проходов, ведущих вниз. Ацуму непринуждённо сворачивает с посадочной площадки и по пояс утопает в сугробе.

– Тут, – кряхтя и пытаясь выбраться, говорит он, – не помешала бы машина. Ну, знаете, машина. Типа «Кочевника».

– На «Инари» есть «Кочевник», – говорит Шинске, – можем вернуться.

– Да ну его, – фыркает Осаму, – только топливо зря потратим. Пойдёмте так, по огням. Может, дойдём куда.

Шинске пожимает плечами и шагает вперёд, вслед за невозмутимо идущим по маякам Араном. На планете тихо, как в преисподней, только ветер шумит, вызывая помехи в наушнике. Маяки сворачивают вправо и исчезают, остаётся только расчищенная дорожка, по которой они и продолжают свой путь. С каждым шагом она становится всё уже, и в конце концов смыкается совсем, образуя тупик.

– Ну и чё? – бурчит Ацуму. – И где?

– Тот же вопрос, – вторит ему Осаму. – Впервые согласен с этим придурком: и где? Мы прошли шесть километров ради тупика?

– Ты что, – хмыкает Аран, – считал?

Шинске связывается с Элиотом:  
– Как там у тебя? Появился кто?

– Никого нет, – отзывается тот, – пусто, словно вымерли все. Возвращаемся?

Шинске закусывает губу и смотрит себе под ноги. Кто-то же чистит эти дорожки, в самом деле? Иначе их давно бы занесло снегом. Значит, кто-то здесь есть, просто хорошо прячется. Хотя зачем прятаться, если вокруг на световые года никого другого нет? Или есть? Слишком много вопросов – и никаких ответов. Шинске разворачивается, чтобы пойти обратно, как вдруг в гробовой тишине, прерываемой только дыханием товарищей и свистом ветра, слышит знакомый жужжащий звук открывающегося люка.

И нутром чует, что грядёт что-то плохое. Это такое не поддающееся никаким описаниям чувство; Шинске в какой-то момент просто осознаёт, что надо бежать, и бежать быстро.

– Уходим, – тихо приказывает он, – быстро.

Не успевает: из-под снега вылетает странного вида смольно-чёрный челнок, и оттуда бластерными выстрелами палят инопланетные солдаты в плотной отражательной броне.

– Уходим! – рявкает Шинске.

Бластеры – так себе оружие, если это не бластерная снайперская винтовка. Ими удобно палить только с близкого расстояния или вообще в упор – тогда да, они полезны, так как прожигают любую броню и вместе с ней внушительный участок вокруг себя, растекаясь, как напалм; а так это оружие слишком уступает огнестрелу в меткости. Шинске благодарит вселенную за то, что у инопланетян нет этой злополучной снайперской винтовки и они палят из пистолетов и штурмовых винтовок. Челнок нагоняет его команду быстрее, чем они бегут, и Шинске подгоняет отстреливающихся Ацуму, Осаму и Арана, оборачиваясь и паля из своих пистолетов. На бегу меткость сильно снижается, но он и не преследует цели убить – так, отвлечь от постоянной пальбы, чтобы парни успели убежать.

– Капитан, у меня тут, эм, – говорит в ухо Элиот, – проблема.

– Хуже, чем у нас? – ржёт Ацуму.

– Из-под снега вылезли ионные пушки и окружили челнок. Инопланетян пока не видно, но пушки нагреваются, так что просто по-братски советую вам шевелить ногами.

Шинске ускоряется, вновь подгоняя остальных. Из-под льда вылетает второй челнок, и с него тоже сыплют солдаты, бегут над снегом словно по воздуху, и он отстреливается от них, как может.

Осаму страшно тормозит. Сначала он запинается об лампу маяка и едва не падает в сугроб, после – остаётся рядом с Араном и отстреливается от нападающих. Шинске прикусывает язык, чтобы не обматерить их обоих за дурость, и вместо этого просто рявкает:  
– Шевелитесь!

Бежать и правда добрые шесть километров. Шинске палит по слабым местам челнока, но пули рикошетят от него, уходя в снег. Осаму подстреливают в ногу, и Аран тащит его на себе, не сбавляя темпа, как вол.

– Элиот, готовься к отлёту! – приказывает Шинске.

– Уже!

Снежные завалы кажутся бесконечными. Они бегут и бегут, но дорожка всё не заканчивается. Один из челноков обгоняет их, образуя тупик, и Шинске спрыгивает с дорожки в сугроб, приседая и высовываясь только ради пары выстрелов. Осаму тихо матерится сквозь зубы, прижимая ладонь к ране на лодыжке; кровь течёт на снег и замерзает льдинами. Пули отскакивают от инопланетян, как от стен, и Шинске спускает курок раз двадцать перед тем, как, наконец, первый враг падает на землю, истекая кровью – на удивление, красной.

– Гемоглобин! – восторженно, как полоумный, орёт Ацуму, – кислород в их крови переносится гемоглобином!

– Заткнись уже! – рявкает на него Осаму, – хочешь, чтобы тебя в решето превратили?

– Замолчите оба, – приказывает Шинске, высовываясь из-за снежного укрытия и паля по врагам.

Связь шуршит помехами, и в наушнике вновь раздаётся голос Элиота:  
– Давайте быстрее! Не знаю, сколько они заряжаются, но явно не три часа!

– Пытаемся, – чеканит Шинске.

Он снимает ещё двоих, Аран – четверых, и после этого они несутся уже напролом. Выстрелы свистят совсем близко, плавят снег у самых ног, и Шинске оборачивается каждые два такта, чтобы сделать несколько выстрелов, а потом вновь бежит. Теперь очередь тормоза переходит к Ацуму: он, непривыкший много бегать по скользкой пересечённой местности, выдыхается и бежит на исходе сил. Шинске останавливается, но Ацуму отмахивается от него:  
– Бегите, вашу мать! Я догоню! Щас только отдышусь чуть-чуть. Бегите, кому сказал! Саму, жопу в руки и побежал!

Он отстаёт сначала на метр, потом на два, и дальше расстояние между ними только множится. Осаму оборачивается каждые два шага, стреляет по тем, кто целится в Ацуму, а потом отворачивается и припускает быстрее. Шинске следует его примеру, и Аран тоже, и остальные, но Ацуму всё равно сильно отстаёт. Один из челноков вновь преграждает им дорогу, и Шинске выуживает из поясной сумки гранату, швыряя её в толпу, а потом бежит вперёд, щурясь от света взрыва. Челнок на горизонте с каждым шагом становится больше; вместе с ним становятся больше и четыре башни ионных пушек, наставленные прямиком на машину.

Огибать башни приходится по сугробам. Шинске жалеет, что не владеет левитацией; он пробирается по протараненной Араном колее и оборачивается на остальных, идущих гуськом. Они здесь – лёгкая мишень, и это нервирует до зуда. 

Наконец, они добираются до челнока – остаётся только Ацуму. Элиот поднимает машину в воздух, и Шинске, зацепившись за поручень, свешивается вниз.

– Ацуму! – рявкает он, протягивая руку. Кричит уже на Элиота: – Да подожди ты, твою мать, не взлетай!

– По нам стреляют! – рявкает Элиот, – мы все к хренам разобьёмся, если не взлетим сейчас! Ионные пушки на подходе!

Ацуму хватается за руку Шинске в самый последний момент, и тот выдыхает с облегчением, но вдруг один из выпущенных солдатами зарядов подлетает совсем близко. Шинске автоматически узнаёт в нём выстрел из снайперки – другие бластерные выстрелы так далеко и метко просто не попадают – и как можно скорее тянет Ацуму на себя, но не успевает: заряд пробивает тому предплечье, и искры, как напалм, расползаются по плоти, мгновенно выжигая её до золы. Ацуму кричит – и ухает вниз с взлетающего челнока, а Шинске остаётся один на один с обрывком его руки.

Твою мать, как-то совсем ошалело думает Шинске. Сердце долбит набатом в горле, а потом вдруг ухает вниз, обдавая холодом желудок, – привычное ощущение потери одного из своих. Кто-то – кажется, Аран – втаскивает его обратно и закрывает дверь. Шинске сглатывает, медленно разжимая пальцы, сжавшиеся на ещё тёплом запястье Ацуму, и оборачивается к Осаму.

– Он же не... – начинает тот, но голос глохнет на середине фразы. Осаму пытается говорить, но не издаёт ни звука – только хлопает ртом, как рыба, и дышит с присвистом, как при панической атаке, совсем позабыв и про рану на ноге, которую кто-то уже заботливо смазал медигелем, и про сжимаемую в руках винтовку, – про всё. – Цуму!

Осаму отбрасывает винтовку и рвётся к двери, но Аран ловко ловит его за плечо и тянет обратно со всей своей сверхъестественной силой.

– Успокойся, Осаму, – хрипло говорит он. – Успокойся.

– Да как я могу, блядь! – рявкает тот и резко выдыхает, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и опускаясь на корточки, – чёрт, Цуму. Твою же мать!

И замолкает, ткнувшись лицом в колени. В гробовой тишине челнок возвращается на «Инари», а та, в свою очередь, на ковчег, опасаясь выстрелов класса земля-небо. Ринтаро покидает мостик, оставив Шинске один на один с Осаму, и он зарывается пальцами в волосы, делая длинный дрожащий выдох. Осаму ходит из угла в угол, кусая ноготь, как запертый в клетке зверь, и разве что не воет – но Шинске прекрасно знает, что внутренние демоны грызут его изнутри. Это видится в колодцах его зрачков, заливших всю поверхность радужки, это видно в его ссутуленных плечах, это видно в нём всём – с головы до пят. 

– Мы найдём его, – говорит Шинске. – Живым или мёртвым, но мы найдём его.

– Он нужен мне живым, блядь! – рычит Осаму, подлетая к нему и хватая его за грудки, – живым! Он мой брат, понимаешь, сука?! Он! Мой! Брат!

– Я понимаю, – тихо говорит Шинске.

– Нихрена ты не понимаешь, – надломленным голосом говорит Осаму, – нихрена.

Шинске накрывает ладонью его руку, сжимая пальцы. Заглядывает прямиком в чёрную бездну зрачков:  
– Мы найдём его. Я тебе обещаю.


	4. У. Добыча

Ушиджима хмурится перед тем, как открыть глаза. Смутное ощущение тревоги селится у него в груди с того самого момента, как он начинает приходить в себя. Для оллинцев выход из крио – всегда процесс неприятный, гораздо более сложный, чем для людей или аэнов. Ушиджима садится на койке открытой криокапсулы и хрустит шеей, перебирая перепончатыми пальцами по белому полимеру. Уши слышат низкочастотный гул перегруженных двигателей, и от этого шума после стольких лет криосна начинает болеть голова.

Вылезая из криокапсулы, Ушиджима кивает Акакуре. Тот перебирает кнопки на омни-инструменте, вызывая различные сканеры, и производит штатную проверку здоровья.

– Низкий уровень аденозина, – бурчит он себе под нос, доставая из коробки в аптечке какой-то препарат в круглых розовых таблетках: – Выпейте это.

Ушиджима послушно глотает две непонятные безвкусные таблетки, запивая их водой. Пить хочется безумно, и он приговаривает два стакана воды, прежде чем, наконец, спрашивает:  
– СУИИ, ситуация? Где мы?

– Ошибка системы навигации, – рапортует СУИИ, – «Геракл» пролетел дальше, чем требовалось, и на данный момент находится на орбите чёрной дыры в кластере ноль-четыре-пять-один-два. Тридцать парсек от «золотого мира».

– Могло быть хуже, – нервно усмехается Акакура, – подлети мы чуть ближе к чёрной дыре – и всё.

– Топлива не хватит на обратную дорогу, – продолжает СУИИ, – необходимо пополнить запасы нулевого элемента, дейтерия и гелия-3. Я отмечу на карте предполагаемые места, где можно добыть данные ресурсы. Вас ждут на мостике, Ушиджима.

– Сейчас буду, – кивает тот, поднимаясь на ноги и разминая затёкшую спину, – «Ястреб» готов к вылету?

– Система всё ещё в процессе вывода экипажа из криосна. Сам корабль в идеальном состоянии.

Ушиджима широким шагом идёт в сторону монорельса. Добравшись до мостика, он находит капитана взглядом и отдаёт честь, переводя хмурый взгляд на экран, где далеко-далеко впереди искривляет пространство и время чёрная дыра. Красные отметки с лаконичными подписями тоже где-то там, впереди; Ушиджима подходит к экрану и тянет одну из них на себя, вызывая больше информации.

– Пояс астероидов, предположительно богатый нулевым элементом, – поясняет СУИИ всплывшее изображение длинной линии астероидов, кое-где сияющих неровным бело-голубым светом. Ушиджима закрывает окошко и вытягивает другое, со второй метки. СУИИ продолжает: – Газовый гигант, где можно вести добычу гелия-3.

Ушиджима кивает. Он тянет на себя третью метку и натыкается на вполне себе жизнеспособную терру, вращающуюся вокруг жёлтого карлика.

– Обнаружены залежи тяжёлой воды, которую можно будет разделить на дейтерий и кислород, – поясняет СУИИ, – планета, предположительно, обитаема. Будьте осторожны.

Ушиджима вновь поворачивается к капитану. Тот смотрит устало и хмуро – впрочем, это его обычное выражение лица даже тогда, когда ничего плохого не происходит, а в такие моменты и подавно. Он подаёт голос:  
– Обрисую вашу задачу снова, на всякий случай: необходимо прилететь к каждому из объектов и установить на них шахтёрские дроны, после чего защитить их от возможных атак. Провести разведку также будет не лишним – в конце концов, это наши будущие соседи. Главное правило первого контакта – не применять силу до тех пор, пока опасность не будет очевидна. Пойдут на контакт – договаривайтесь. Не пойдут – отстреливайтесь. Наша основная задача на данный момент – добыть топливо, политические тонкости отходят на второй план. Ясно?

Ушиджима кивает.

– Свободен, – взмахивает рукой капитан. – Экипаж «Ястреба» и опергруппу уже размораживают, можешь пока пойти позавтракать в камбуз.

– Есть, – сухо чеканит Ушиджима, вновь отдавая честь.

А потом разворачивается и инженерными переходами шагает к камбузу. У него есть с час времени, пока всех разбудят и приведут в себя, можно и прогуляться. По связи подключается Гошики:  
– Доброе утро, командор! Как спалось? Чем займёмся?

Ушиджима трёт пальцами переносицу. Головная боль всё ещё не прошла, и это вкупе с гиперактивным Гошики из опергруппы доставляет сплошные неудобства.

– Спроси у СУИИ, – тихо отвечает он, – она всё тебе объяснит.

– Но я хочу поговорить с вами! – восклицает Гошики, – Реон ещё не проснулся, его вот тут будят, а мне страшно скучно. Это правда, что мы чуть не влетели в чёрную дыру из-за ошибки системы навигации? А то, что тут рядышком инопланетяне? А то, что...

Ушиджима перекрывает связь. Добравшись до камбуза, он шагает к репликатору и вводит на сенсорной панели длинную формулу декстроаминокислотного протеинового напитка, подставляя выдаче большой пластиковый стакан. Репликатор гудит на низкой частоте, и Ушиджима вслушивается в этот гул, прорабатывая в голове варианты развития событий. Пойти не так может абсолютно каждая деталь поверхностно составленного плана – начиная с того, что они могут вообще не найти нулевой элемент в поясе астероидов и заканчивая таинственными инопланетянами, которые могут не просто отказаться идти на контакт, а перестрелять их всех к чёртовой матери. Но Ушиджима не зацикливается на этом: он предпочитает решать проблемы по мере их появления.

К тому же, у него отличная команда.

Низкий гул репликатора затихает, и машина издаёт тихий писк, оповещая о том, что процесс реплицирования окончен. Ушиджима хватает нагревшийся, налитый до краёв стакан и отпивает глоток, прикрывая глаза. Протеиновый напиток совсем безвкусный, но в этом-то и заключается главная его прелесть: тогда как вкус остальных продуктов питания из репликатора оказывается искажённым, похожим на резину или жжёный пластик, протеиновый напиток всегда остаётся просто никаким, как вода, только плотностью чуть повыше. И насыщает хорошо, и маяться с вилкой и ножом совсем не надо.

Ушиджима допивает его в четыре глотка и ставит стакан в мойку. Оборачивается на звук шагов, готовясь к неизбежному. Гошики вбегает в камбуз, раскинув руки, и лезет обниматься всеми шестью руками, как ребёнок, не знающий элементарных правил поведения.

– Если вы умрёте на этом задании, сделайте меня своим преемником! – говорит Гошики. И добавляет: – Пожалуйста.

Ушиджима тяжело вздыхает, отходя от него на шаг. Гошики улыбается так широко, что видно все четыре пары его клыков, вбивает в репликатор формулу арахноидского варианта пасты с томатами и базиликом и кофе на тяжёлой воде.

– Дейтерий, говорят, закончился, – непринуждённо говорит он, – надеюсь, на мою чашку кофе хватит!

– Хватит, – выдыхает Ушиджима, – закончился промышленный дейтерий, тот, что для топлива.

– Некруто, – беспечно смеётся Гошики. – Мы полетим на добычу? СУИИ уже рассказала мне, можете не отвечать. И про инопланетян тоже, я её спросил, – он поддевает левой верхней рукой тарелку с пастой и правой нижней берёт свой кофе, отпивая глоток, – интересно, кто там живёт? А то система выглядит прямо как там, дома. Ну, типа, – он взмахивает свободными руками, – чёрная дыра, на её орбите жёлтое солнышко, а на орбите жёлтого солнышка терра с тяжёлой водой в океанах. Всё прямо-таки идентичное. Может, там и рахни такие же живут? В смысле, как вы, люди, там нас называете? Арахноиды, во.

– Может быть, – чеканит Ушиджима.

Он не любит все эти лишние разговорчики, но Гошики даже кляпом, кажется, не заткнёшь. С набитым ртом тот вещает о своих восторгах по поводу новой галактики и новых свершениях, которые, безусловно, будут лучше, чем свершения его, великого Ушиджимы, в Млечном Пути. Ушиджима только вздыхает, изредка отвечая короткими, ничего не значащими фразами, и Гошики продолжает вещать на одном дыхании – так долго, что Ушиджима начинает сомневаться в действительном объёме его лёгких.

Следующим в камбуз заходит Реон. Он кивает в знак приветствия и тоже подходит к репликатору, слава всем богам, не задавая никаких вопросов. Ушиджима оставляет Гошики на него – Реон, в конце концов, командор опергруппы, как-нибудь справится – и шагает в сторону монорельса, уезжая в грузовой отсек. Он находит в нужных кластерах броню и оружие по себе – берёт на всякий случай пусковую установку «Каин», закрепляя на ремне у себя за плечом, штурмовую винтовку и крупнокалиберный пистолет. Оружие никогда не бывает лишним – это он вызубрил ещё в оллинских тяжёлых войсках во Вторую Галактическую. Война за передел Млечного Пути тогда окончилась ничем, а он едва выжил – благодаря тому, что всегда носил с собой пару запасных пушек. Тяжело, но лучше протащить на себе лишние четыре кило, чем лечь в гроб.

Ушиджима дёргает головой, отгоняя мрачные воспоминания. Они в новом мире, и никакие распри Млечного Пути сюда однозначно не доберутся – если, конечно, их не начнут прилетевшие колонисты. Но до момента, когда они проснутся, ещё далеко, а пока – на ковчеге стоит приятная тишина, и задания просты, как кирпичики: пойти туда, добыть это. Без препятствий, вероятно, не получится, но это всё равно лучше, чем война.

Вооружившись, Ушиджима возвращается обратно к монорельсу и едет в третий стыковочный, к «Ястребу». Корабль, видный на большом экране над дверью перехода, красив и технологичен – и неплохо, как для исследовательского судна, вооружён. Две ионные пушки по бокам, ещё парочка бластерных автоматов сверху, и всё это венчается световой пушкой – они смогут защитить себя в случае чего, в отличие от ковчега – на «Геракла», как и на остальные три основных корабля, не ставили внешнего вооружения в угоду скорости и безопасности полёта.

Экипаж уже на борту – за исключением ребят Реона, включая Гошики: те, должно быть, завтракают. Ушиджима шагает на мостик, молчаливо кивая встречающимся по пути людям, и встаёт перед панелью управления, глядя на экран, где пока виднеется лишь блестящий металл стены стыковочного отсека.

– Реон, – Ушиджима вызывает его по внутренней связи, – давайте быстрее.

– Уже бежим, – со смешком отвечает тот, – Гошики никак не мог найти свою любимую пушку в кластере с вещами.

Ушиджима качает головой и отключается. Сэми тихо хмыкает из кресла пилота, проверяя датчики и сканеры и следя за погрузкой шахтёрских дронов на борт.

– Прогревай двигатели, – чеканит Ушиджима, – я сообщу, когда они придут.

– Да они сами о себе сообщат, – тихо фыркает Сэми, – шумные же, что детский сад. В камбузе стены от них тряслись.

Ушиджима не отвечает ему – уходит с мостика в инженерный отсек, достаёт из стоящего в углу ящика инструменты и разбирает своё оружие. Снаружи оно чистое, словно только что с завода, но пролежать восемьсот лет на полке и не покрыться слоем пыли попросту невозможно – и точно: внутри оказывается застаревшая смазка и засохший плотной коркой гель охладителя. Ушиджима сдирает их ёршиком, просвечивает дуло озоновой лампой, смазывает по новой механические детали, заливая отсек для вставки термозарядов гелем охладителя.

– Реон пришли, – сообщает по внутреннему каналу Сэми, и переключается на общий: – Пилот Сэми Эйта экипажу. Начинаю отстыковку. Взлёт через минуту. Повторяю: пилот Эйта Сэми экипажу. Начинаю отстыковку. Взлёт через минуту.

СУИИ начинает обратный отсчёт. Ушиджима заканчивает сборку пистолета и, оставив оружие на полке и прихватив с собой только пистолет, шагает обратно на мостик. Сэми тихо мычит себе под нос незамысловатую мелодию, переключая окна с невероятной скоростью – и это всего в две руки; с какой скоростью он работал бы, если бы рук у него было шесть, как у рахни? Он кивает Ушиджиме, увидев того краем глаза, и спрашивает:  
– Куда летим первым делом?

– Пояс астероидов, – чеканит Ушиджима, – начнём с простого.

– Окей.

Корабль достигает скорости света за пятнадцать секунд. Следующие пятнадцать он наращивает скорость, переходя к пятой сверхсветовой – лететь примерно пятьсот астрономических единиц, и на такой скорости это занимает всего четыре с половиной часа. Ушиджима успевает размяться на лестнице, ведущей из грузового отсека на мостик, и помедитировать, закрывшись от всех в капитанской каюте. Сэми объявляет по общему каналу:  
– Мы на месте, – и Ушиджима выходит из медитации, шагая к лестнице.

В грузовом отсеке играют в карты Гошики и Ямагата; второй выигрывает – кажется, уже не первую игру. Гошики хмурится и бьёт рукой по столу, сбрасывая оставшиеся в ладони карты на ящик. Ямагата тихо смеётся, протягивая руку и взъерошивая ему волосы, говорит:  
– Одевайся давай, приехали.

Гошики натягивает тонкий полимер подшлемника на голову и шею, подсоединяет к кирасе, и следом надевает шлем. Ушиджима делает то же самое, только вдвое быстрее: раз – и он уже в полном облачении, готов к работе. Ввосмьером – он, Гошики, Ямагата, Реон и ещё четверо, включая пилотессу челнока, Любовь Васильеву – они садятся в челнок. Васильева подключается к сети «Ястреба»:  
– Челнок «Гераклу». Челнок «Гераклу». Прошу открыть грузовой отсек.

– Открываю, – отзывается Сэми. – Могли бы и СУИИ попросить.

– Протокол требует запрашивать у вас, – улыбается Васильева, – вылетаем, ребята!

Трап опускается, выпуская челнок в космос. Пояс астероидов – в паре километров внизу, расположенный вдали от звезды и оттого почти незаметный; только сине-белое сияние залежей нулевого элемента выдаёт его. Васильева ведёт челнок прямиком на свет, ориентируясь по сканерам, и останавливается у одного из крупных камней, высаживая Ушиваку и остальных, только Ямагата остаётся на челноке штатным врачом. Система жизнеобеспечения тут же орёт о критической опасности окружающей среды – высокий уровень космической радиации, полное отсутствие атмосферы и страшенный холод делают своё дело, выкачивая ресурс брони.

– Нас хватит минут на сорок, – жизнерадостно сообщает Гошики, – потом придётся возвращаться. Запускаем дрон?

– Сначала надо найти точную точку сброса, – чеканит Ушиджима, – включайте сканеры. Гошики и Реон, на три часа. Вы двое – на шесть часов. Вы – на девять. Я пойду на двенадцать. Через двадцать минут собираемся здесь. Что-то нашли – сообщайте по шифрованному каналу. Задача ясна?

– Да, сэр! – салютует ему Гошики, – пойдём, Реон?

Они расходятся. Ушиджима шагает вперёд в гробовой тишине, прерываемой лишь звуком собственного дыхания – даже шагов не слышно в космическом вакууме. Идти приходится осторожно и быстро, не отрывая обеих ног от поверхности земли. Крошечная оранжевая полоска состояния систем жизнеобеспечения виднеется на периферии зрения, отображаясь на забрале шлема, и медленно, незаметно становится короче с каждым шагом.

– S-девять, – звучит в ухе голос Каймана, – заметил следы вмешательства разумной жизни. Тут уже побывали до нас.

– Шагай дальше, – приказывает Ушиджима.

– Шагаю.

Сам он выходит к залежам нулевого элемента спустя долгие пятнадцать минут. Жила в астероиде светится неровным, слабым сине-белым светом и уходит глубоко под землю. Ушиджима подключается к «Ястребу» по внешнему каналу связи, через имплант:  
– Высылайте дрон по указанным координатам. – И тут же переключается на связь с опергруппой: – Нашёл нужное место. Васильева, я выслал координаты, лети сюда.

Спустя минуту на астероид спускается дрон и приникает к земле. Ушиджима запрыгивает в подлетевший челнок и медленно выдыхает, наблюдая, как сильно укоротившаяся полоска состояния системы жизнеобеспечения медленно удлиняется обратно.

– И насколько это затянется? – скучливо спрашивает Гошики, – может, ещё погуляем?

– Хочешь – погуляй, – фыркает Ямагата, – только я тебя откачивать потом не буду.

– Почему это сразу не будешь? – обижается Гошики.

Они спорят ещё минут пятнадцать, а потом ещё полчаса играют в карты на омни-инструментах. Ушиджима внимательно следит за показаниями сенсоров и сканеров, но ничего страшного не происходит. Спустя час дрон заканчивает свою работу и возвращается на «Ястреба», оставляя после себя лишь глубокую дыру в земле. С корабля приходит голосовой вызов, и Ушиджима отвечает:  
– Слушаю.

– Имеющихся запасов нулевого элемента не хватит, чтобы покрыть необходимое для достижения «золотого мира» расстояние, – говорит СУИИ, – необходимо ещё как минимум полтонны.

– А сколько они собрали-то? – спрашивает Ямагата.

– Одну тонну триста пятьдесят два килограмма и двадцать один грамм, – отзывается СУИИ.

– О, то есть, ещё один астероид – и можно обратно? – радуется Кайман, – я страшно замёрз. Эти мерзкие холодные камни...

Ушиджима кивает. Васильева ведёт челнок дальше, к следующему астероиду, и тут всё оказывается проще простого: жила находится прямо на месте высадки. Ушиджима отправляет координаты, дожидается дрон и запрыгивает обратно в челнок, наблюдая за недвижимым дроном, с виду ничего не делающим. Пятью минутами позже он выхватывает из-за спины винтовку и прикладывает к плечу.

– Васильева, открывай.

– О, у нас гости! – восклицает Гошики, выхватывая пистолеты – по крупнокалиберному «Клыку» в каждую из шести рук. – Что там было в правилах? Не стрелять, пока они первые не начнут?

Ямагата тихо смеётся.

– Да, примерно так.

Прилетевший челнок высаживает на астероид великанов. Оллинцы крупные сами по себе, но даже Ушиджима удивляется размерам этих ребят: по три метра высотой и по полтора в ширину, они выглядят самыми настоящими атлантами по сравнению с пришельцами из Млечного Пути. Ушиджима морщится и шагает им навстречу, ближе к дрону; едва заметив его, великаны выхватывают оружие и начинают стрелять – без разговоров, суда и следствия.

– Как негостеприимно, – бурчит Кайман.

Реон фыркает:  
– Ты был бы гостеприимным, если бы в твои владения заявились вооружённые до зубов пришельцы?

– Резонно!

Ушиджима прячется за покатый бок шахтёрского дрона. Тот низко вибрирует, но космический вакуум глушит все звуки, только колебания отдаются в броне. И выстрелов совсем не слышно, только царапают металлическую поверхность машины бластерные сгустки энергии. Ушиджиме, привыкшему ориентироваться на звук, в этой ситуации до крайности неуютно. Он высовывается из-за своего укрытия, выпускает в великанов пару очередей и прячется обратно, краем глаза замечая, как укорачивается оранжевая полоска состояния систем жизнеобеспечения.

– Пиздец, как неудобно! – рявкает Гошики, – звуков не слышно, высовываться сильно нельзя, если повредишь броню – сразу заказывай гроб. Когда там этот дрон сраный закончит?

– Ушиджима? – зовёт Реон, и тот быстро перебирает пальцами по омни-инструменту, вычисляя оставшееся время.

Отвечает:  
– Две минуты.

– Ну, две минуты мы потерпим, – куда более спокойно говорит Гошики, – вы только предупредите, когда валить, командор!

– Предупрежу.

Ушиджима считает секунды, оставшиеся до отступления – это помогает сосредоточиться. В голове тикает, как старые механические часы. За пару секунд до взлёта дрона он рявкает:  
– Отступай! – и, развернувшись, летит к челноку на прыжковом ранце.

Дрон взлетает. Двери челнока закрываются за Реоном, подгонявшим остальных и отстреливавшимся, и Васильева взлетает, уворачиваясь от выстрелов, и ведёт челнок вслед за дроном обратно к «Ястребу». Приземлив челнок в грузовом отсеке, она выдыхает с облегчением:  
– Ну, вроде живые! Куда теперь?

Ушиджима связывается с Сэми:  
– Сэми, летим за гелием-3.

– Газовый гигант, – отзывается тот, – понял. Будем часа через два.

– О! – улыбается Гошики, – можно пока покушать.

– Не расходитесь далеко, – тихо говорит Ушиджима.

– Есть, сэр!

Он сам остаётся у челнока, вновь погружаясь в неглубокую медитацию, чтобы проанализировать новую информацию об инопланетянах. В сущности, ничего, кроме их роста, он не знает, но даже это нужно сложить на определённую полку в голове. Ушиджима представляет шум прибоя на родной и давным-давно разрушенной колыбели оллинцев – Таусе – планете, о которой и сам он знает лишь из очень старого кино. Безбрежный океан обволакивает его, позволяет дышать жабрами и чувствовать давление прохладной воды. И вокруг – ничего, кроме темноты; только редкие лучи солнца пробиваются сквозь толщу воды.

– Прилетели, – сообщает Сэми, и Ушиджима открывает глаза, выходя из медитации. – Впрочем, тут можно справиться и штатно, с какого бока ни подойди – всё равно один большой газовый шарик. Я отправлю дрон, дальше только ждать.

Ушиджима кивает, коротко отвечая согласием, и вновь закрывает глаза. Говорит только:  
– Прилетим к следующей точке – сообщи.

– Окей.

Из медитации его выволакивает Гошики. Ушиджима успевает отсчитать семь часов и тридцать минут, когда он вваливается в грузовой отсек.

– Командор! – Гошики трясёт его за плечо. – Пойдёмте в покер играть?

Ушиджима медленно открывает глаза, приходя в себя. В голове всё ещё шумит прибой, но рука Гошики на плече гораздо осязаемее него.

– Нет.

– Ну почему? Ещё целый час лететь, мы уже и поспать, и поесть успели, и вообще, а с вами я в покер никогда не играл, хотя даже с Кайманом уже успел! Ну командо-о-ор!

Ушиджима сбрасывает с плеча его руку.

– Нет – значит, нет.

По открытому каналу связи смеётся Реон:  
– Ты всё равно его не переиграешь. У командора лицо кирпичом, что бы ни случилось, тебе до него учиться и учиться.

Гошики надувает щёки, но быстро забывает о своей обиде. Вновь трясёт Ушиджиму за плечо:  
– Пойдёмте тогда хоть посмотрим что-нибудь. На борту есть классная коллекция фильмов рахни!

Тот вздыхает и поднимается на ноги. Переубеждать Гошики – себе дороже, проще согласиться; к тому же, из медитации его всё равно уже выдернули. Опергруппа собирается в обзорной, Реон, напрямую подключившись к экрану, пытается включить кино. Ушиджима садится на диванчик, который сюда явно приволокли из камбуза, и вздыхает.

– Сэми, сколько ещё лететь?

– Сорок восемь минут, – отзывается Сэми, – если никаких проблем не возникнет.

– Каких, например? – хмурится Ушиджима.

– Всяких, – туманно отвечает Сэми, – всё, конец связи.

Реон включает серию рахнийских короткометражек. Ушиджима скучливо следит за происходящим на экране, уворачиваясь от бурно жестикулирующего Гошики, пока Сэми не объявляет о том, что они достигли орбиты планеты:  
– Приехали, висим на орбите. Красиво выглядит, кстати.

Реон выключает фильм, и экран вновь переключается на данные со сканеров, являя команде небольшую планету со светящейся голубым атмосферой.

– Похоже на Землю, – фыркает Кайман.

– И на Кхан! – поддакивает Гошики, – дом родной! На Кхан, кстати, больше.

– Вылетаем, – сухо говорит Ушиджима, разворачиваясь и шагая к выходу с обзорной.

Челнок уже готов; Васильева сидит на крыше, болтая ногами, и спрыгивает вниз, едва завидев Ушиджиму. Салютует двумя пальцами:  
– Полетели?

Тот кивает, надевая шлем на подшлемник и вооружаясь. Садится в челнок, впериваясь взглядом в экран. Васильева плюхается в кресло пилота, перебирая пальцами по панели управления, полной жёлтых окон и зелёных кнопок, запрашивает вылет и, когда грузовой отсек открывается, выпуская трап, ведёт челнок на снижение.

– Входим в атмосферу, – рапортует она, и челнок трясётся; экраны окрашиваются оранжевым пламенем, затмевающим весь обзор. – Успешно.

Челнок вдруг резко встряхивает, и Васильева матерится, с невероятной скоростью перебирая пальцами по кнопкам:  
– Гравитационная аномалия! – рявкает она, – твою мать! Держитесь, ребята!

Челнок встряхивает снова, сильнее, и он жёстко приземляется, приложившись левой турбиной об скалу. В наушнике шуршит помехами, и на омни-инструмент по квантомеханической связи приходит отчёт от СУИИ: «Потеряна связь с имплантом. Рекомендуется крайняя осторожность». Ушиджима настраивает радиосвязь, выходя на среднюю частоту и отправляя данные товарищам.

– Связи с СУИИ нет, – говорит он, – связь на альфа-частоте. Васильева, где мы?

– Океан с тяжёлой водой в шести километрах на север. Точку придётся отмечать вручную. Идите, я пока челнок починю.

– Кайман, останься здесь, – командует Ушиджима: перестраховаться не помешает; в конце концов, пилотесса у них одна, да и медик тоже. – Остальные – за мной.

Он вышагивает из челнока, проверяя атмосферу на наличие подходящего для дыхания воздуха. Дышать можно, и он выключает системы жизнеобеспечения, перенаправляя энергию на щиты, и шагает вперёд, по компасу на север. Из-за скал, похожих на клыки огромного зверя, океана далеко впереди совсем не видно, и постоянное ощущение засады щекочет горло.

– Смотрите в оба, – командует Реон, – идеальное место для засады.

Они идут вперёд в гробовой тишине, прерываемой лишь свистом ветра в скалах. Даже Гошики молчит, напряжённо оглядываясь по сторонам и держа руки на кобурах. Выходя из-за пиков скал, Ушиджима натыкается на здание.

– Проверим? – осторожно спрашивает Реон, – на всякий случай.

Постройка – круглая, как блюдце, с высокой крышей и распахнутым настежь входом – кажется нежилой. Ушиджима кивает, поднимаясь по лестнице и заглядывая внутрь – там ничего, кроме техники.

– Странная инопланетная машина раз, – говорит Гошики, – странная инопланетная машина два. Командор, можно тыкнуть в кнопку?

Он жмёт в сенсорную панель раньше, чем Ушиджима говорит «нет», но, слава богу, ничего не происходит – только странная жижа начинает течь из маленького кранчика. 

– Ещё раз ткнёшь во что-нибудь, – рычит Реон, – я тебе голову откручу и руки твои длинные запихаю тебе в жопу.

– Ладно-ладно! – нервно смеётся Гошики, – мне просто любопытно.

– А если бы ты сирену включил?

– Всё, всё, ничего не трогаю, держу руки при себе, – бурчит Гошики, – ой, а это что?..

Он подходит к машине, над которой висит голографическое подобие консоли. Символы ползут по экрану, уходя вверх и исчезая в воздухе – идёт какой-то процесс. Ушиджима на всякий случай сканирует всё, что попадается на глаза, и эту машину в том числе. Сканирование не даёт никаких особых данных, кроме материалов, из которых всё это изготовлено. Железо, никель, ксенон, серебро, неизвестный полимер... Ничего полезного.

– Чует моя жопа, что ненадолго местные жители отсюда ушли, – говорит Ган Байхэ, – покурить вышли, что ли?

– Не каркай, – бурчит Реон.

Они выходят из здания незамеченными и идут дальше – чем ближе к океану, тем больше круглых зданий попадается на пути.

– Не нравится мне это, – говорит Реон, – может, у них там город впереди?

Ушиджима хмыкает, напрягает спину, включая прыжковый ранец, и в девять прыжков оказывается на вершине скалы – одной из самых высоких, попавшихся на пути. Отсюда хорошо просматривается вся местность впереди, включая растения, здания, скалы и, собственно, океан – ярко-голубой, отражающий небо и облака вверху. Спустившись, Ушиджима взмахивает рукой по направлению к океану и идёт дальше уже огибая здания по дуге – просто на всякий случай.

У кромки воды никого нет, только стоят у пристани несколько моторных лодок, отдалённо напоминающих механические земные, работающие на керосине.

– Угоним лодку? – смеётся Гошики.

Ушиджима качает головой и корректирует координаты для передачи по квантомеханической связи – так, чтобы шахтёрский дрон прилетел не на берег, а к более глубокому месту в океане. Гошики насвистывает что-то себе под нос и, как только Ушиджима оборачивается, говорит:  
– Что, идём обра... блядь!

Бластерный заряд проходится в миллиметре от его шлема. Гошики ныряет в укрытие, за жёсткую полимерную поверхность пристани, и Ушиджима следует за ним, заходя по пояс в воду рядом. Спрашивает:  
– Сколько их?

– Человек пятнадцать, – рапортует Реон, – у двоих тяжёлое вооружение, то ли ракетницы, то ли что, не пойму. Короче, берегите головы. Ну и всё остальное тоже.

Ушиджима высовывается из-за укрытия и палит по великанам. По связи подключается Васильева:  
– Я починила челнок, можно улетать! Дрон соберёт нужное количество топлива через двадцать минут, с системой навигации всё в порядке, так что улетит, если его не решат разбомбить чем-нибудь тяжёлым. У нас пока всё тихо.

– Отходим, – сухо говорит Ушиджима, – назад, за скалы.

Он вылезает из воды и перебежками от укрытия к укрытию несётся к скалам. Великаны палят очередями, только успевают жужжать мимо бластерные заряды; Ушиджима отстреливается от них, приложив винтовку к плечу, и останавливается за одной из скал, прикрывая остальных. Они бегут обратно значительно быстрее, чем добирались сюда, едва успевая уворачиваться от зарядов. Скалы сильно помогают в защите от выстрелов, но оббегать их до крайности неудобно – и ужасно, ужасно долго.

Уже у челнока Ушиджима ловит ногой заряд. Броня, кожа и плоть на лодыжке шипят и пузырятся, сгорая в пепел и оставляя после себя крупную дыру сантиметров в пять в диаметре. Ушиджима рычит и цыкает, падая в укрытие, и прикрывает остальных бегущих, паля очередями. 

– Командор! – рявкает Реон, – ты где?

– Все добрались? – проигнорировав его вопрос, спрашивает Ушиджима.

– Кроме вас, все.

– Васильева, взлетай, – приказывает он.

– Но-

– Взлетай. Это приказ. Ждать меня слишком долго, вас нагонят. Я прикрою.

– Поняла.

Ушиджима обрубает связь, чтобы не слышать возражений и криков. Челнок взмывает в воздух, обдавая его горячим ветром. Он палит по великанам, отвлекая их внимание с машины на себя. Боль не чувствуется – перегруженный мозг обрубил ощущения. Великаны приближаются, обступают со всех сторон, тычут в лицо пушками, и Ушиджима бросает оружие, поднимая руки вверх и хмурясь, вслушиваясь в их язык, полный щелчков, шипения и рычания. Двое солдат хватают его под руки, стягивают с головы шлем, бросая его оземь, и всматриваются в лицо, переговариваясь с кем-то по радиосвязи. Ушиджима не узнаёт частоту, но на всякий случай включает сканер-невидимку, отправляя данные по квантомеханической связи.

Его отволакивают к челноку и бросают внутрь. Боль всё-таки возвращается – и бьёт по затылку, как огромная приливная волна. Ушиджима морщится, доставая из поясной сумки медигель и смазывая рану – прозрачная жижа быстро схватывается на воздухе, застывая плотной коркой, но дыра в ноге всё равно остаётся. Солдаты набиваются в челнок, снимая шлемы – под ними обнаруживаются насекомоподобные лица с крупными фасеточными глазами и подвижными мандибулами. На арахноидов мало похоже, думает Ушиджима, уходя в слабую медитацию, чтобы перетерпеть медленно проходящую боль, и считает мысленные волны: одна, вторая, третья.

На сто шестьдесят второй его выволакивают из челнока и тащат в очередное круглое здание, больше напоминающее замок из тарелок, и бросают в одну из целого ряда пустых камер. 

Ушиджима приваливается спиной к стене и замирает, тяжело дыша.


	5. К.А. Ксенолингвистика

После того, как великан забирает Бокуто, в камере виснет удушливая, звенящая тишина. Все молчат; Сарукуи ковыряет пальцем стык пластиковых панелей в углу, и этот звук – шкряб, шкряб, шкряб – нервирует до дрожи. Акинори даже отшутиться не может, потому что – какие вообще шутки в этой сраной ситуации? Ладно хоть криокапсулы успели сбросить, и великанам досталась не такая уж и большая добыча. Хотя если учитывать, что им достался Бокуто... Акинори отмахивается от этой мысли и обращается к СУИИ:  
– СУИИ, есть какие-нибудь предложения?

– Отрицательно, – отвечает СУИИ чуть подумав, – я не вижу ни одной возможности покинуть камеру.

– Что с Бокуто?

– Данная информация недоступна ввиду возможной деморализации команды.

Акинори хмурится.

– Он мёртв?

– Технически – ещё нет.

– Что значит «технически»?..

СУИИ молчит, и Акинори в сердцах бьёт кулаком по полу, разбивая костяшки. Складывает все три пары рук на груди, закусывая губу, и пытается думать. Сарукуи всё продолжает ковырять стык панелей, словно пытаясь прокопать ход наружу, – пока безуспешно. Сенсорная панель – с той стороны стены, до неё никак не добраться; только если вырубить следующего посетителя и выбежать наружу, но они же все с этими странными собаками, загрызут и не заметят. Акинори думает настолько усиленно, что не сразу слышит шаги – замечает тихий шуршащий звук только когда Сарукуи касается его плеча.

– Слышишь?

Акинори вслушивается в тишину. И правда: звук, как будто кто-то крадётся.

– Может, собаки эти? – спрашивает он.

– Да непохоже, те совсем бесшумно ходят.

Спустя ещё пару секунд он слышит шёпот – и язык, совсем непохожий на язык великанов:  
– Uvem nienllor! Jarfa, jarti for fer verija enoh. Uso ohnn uvem viar ytha!

– Rah ohnn vem viar! – вторит ему другой голос точно таким же шёпотом. – Ufer verour.

– СУИИ, переведёшь? – спрашивает Акинори.

– Не хватает семантических данных, – отзывается она. – Я не могу переводить без хотя бы приблизительного контекста.

Акинори вслушивается в голоса и шаги. Они приближаются крадучись, и это значит, что на корабле, кроме великанов, есть ещё кто-то, кого сюда не звали. А уже это значит, что у них есть шанс на спасение.

– Эй, – зовёт он, – эй, кем бы вы ни были. Идите сюда.

Он стучит по двери, и незваные гости шикают на него в унисон – кажется, их трое.

– Uvem nienllor! – повторяет один из них, и Акинори предполагает: это было что-то вроде «заткнись нахер», чуть более или чуть менее цензурное. – Rah-a ytha?

– Пленники! – фыркает Акинори, – освободите, а? По-братски. Кем бы вы, блин, ни были.

Трое чужаков переговариваются между собой с минуту, споря о чём-то жарким шёпотом, и потом один из них, наконец, пиликает панелью на дверях. Переключает что-то, вводит пароль, восклицает всё ещё шёпотом:  
– Jarfa! – и Акинори предполагает, что это было ругательство. – Hien.

Шуршащие шаги удаляются. Акинори сползает по стене вниз и вздыхает: ничего не получилось. Сарукуи вздыхает тоже:  
– Ты что-нибудь понял? Ну, из того, что они говорили.

– Только «заткнись» и «блядь», – хихикает Акинори.

– Ну ты как всегда, – фыркает Сарукуи.

Ребята тихо смеются. Акинори поддерживает их: смех помогает в таких ситуациях лучше всего. Что паниковать, если выхода всё равно нет? Спасут их или нет, решать вселенной, сами они здесь ничего не решают. Если только...

– Да что ты там ковыряешь-то? – Акинори подскакивает к Сарукую ближе и смотрит в стык панелей, замечая провода. – Твою мать! Проводка! Думаешь, что-нибудь отрубится, если разорвём? У меня карманный ножичек при себе остался.

– Оплётка слишком жёсткая для обычного ножичка, – фыркает Сарукуи, – но попробуй, почему нет? Надо же поднасрать этим тварям хоть немножко.

Акинори выуживает из поясной сумки складной нож и принимается ковырять провода. Оплётка и правда ужасно жёсткая, нож оставляет на ней лишь царапины, но если упрямо резать одно и то же место, борозда становится глубже.

– Интересно, что там в сердечнике, – бурчит Акинори, – медь? Серебро? Платина? Керамика под давлением и температурой?

– Будет жопа, если керамика. Мы ж сгорим тут заживо, если она выкипит.

Акинори пожимает плечами и продолжает ковырять провод. Красная оплётка поддаётся медленно и с трудом, и он меняет руки по очереди – режет то одной, то второй, то третьей, и так далее. Сарукуи сидит рядом, подперев ладонью подбородок, и наблюдает за процессом. Спрашивает неожиданно:  
– Ты же из арахноидов. Как умудрился попасть в земную разведку?

– Я служил в войсках Альянса, квалификация N4, – отвечает Акинори, – посылали, в основном, к землянам, служить в разведке. Так за мной и закрепилось, что я типа агент земной разведки, хотя на самом деле N4, – он смеётся, – Бокуто, вероятно, просто прикалывается, припоминая мне это. Сам-то он из миротворцев, мы успели вместе поработать несколько раз. Первопроходец из него крутой получится, уважуха.

– Если выживет, – мрачно припечатывает Сарукуи.

– Ну, – Акинори пожимает плечами, – знаешь, быть миротворцем Альянса – работёнка та ещё. Постоянно в горячих точках, или в плену, или ещё где. И ничего – он же как-то выжил. Так что, думаю, выживет и тут.

Он наконец-то докапывается до сердечника – им оказывается толстый медный провод. Полимерная рукоять ножа защищает Акинори от тока, и он старательно пилит нагревшийся мягкий металл уставшими руками. Вздыхает:  
– Вот бы этот провод вёл к панели на дверях. Перепилили – и всё открылось. Но так же не бывает, да?

– Почку ставлю, что там минимум два круга защиты и запасной генератор на случай, если всё отрубится, – говорит Сарукуи.

– У тебя ж всего две почки, – смеётся Акинори, – не жертвуй ими зря.

Он как раз допиливает остатки провода, когда вновь слышит шуршащие шаги и тихие перешёптывания, а следом за ними – пару выстрелов из оружия с хорошим глушителем. Хлопки звучат почти неслышно, словно кто-то открыл пару бутылок шампанского, и это, судя по звуку, явно не бластерные пушки.

– Ukash noen, – слышит Акинори.

И следом за словами – тихий, торжествующий смех, а потом, наконец, тихий писк открываемой панели. Дверь камеры отъезжает вверх, и Акинори встречается нос к носу с инопланетянами – в этот раз, нормального роста и телосложения.

– Привет, – говорит он.

– Sote! – инопланетянин показывает раскрытую ладонь на манер Спока из древнего земного сериала про космос, и отходит с дороги, повернув голову в сторону Акинори, а потом вдруг замирает, сунув оторванную от великана руку под мышку, и вскидывает пистолет. – Inievassar? Urashunnyllir.

Акинори поднимает в воздух все шесть рук и медленно разжимает пальцы, бросая на пол ножик.

– Ребята, я мирный, – примирительно бурчит он, – и совсем не похож на этих мудил, вы чего?

– Ytha, – парень с пистолетом кивает на Сарукуя, и двигает свободной рукой, подзывая его, – u entu.

– Он сказал мне подойти, да? – спрашивает у Акинори Сарукуи, – или нет?

– Думаю, да, – фыркает тот, – ты ему нравишься больше, чем я. И что во мне плохого? Всего лишь шесть рук.

Сарукуи подходит к незнакомцу ближе, и двое сообщников их таинственного спасителя хватают его за плечо, оттаскивая ещё глубже в коридор. Таинственный-спаситель склоняет голову к плечу и точно так же подзывает всех остальных двуруких, оставляя на прицеле только Акинори.

– Вот блин, – обижается тот, – что за дискриминация. В Млечном Пути такого не было.

Держать руки поднятыми тяжело из-за раны в боку, и он боязливо опускает все три правых, рвано выдыхая и прикладывая ладонь к затянутой плёнкой медигеля ране. Думает: ну, дырок мне точно хватает, больше не надо, – и вновь пытается договориться с таинственным-спасителем:  
– Я мирный, – говорит он, – клянусь. Никаких выкидонов, если не надо пострелять в великанов.

– Командор, они же всё равно не поймут, – говорит Элайза.

– Интонации и язык тела понимают все, – качает головой Акинори, – всё будет хорошо, Элайза. Вас спасут – уже зашибись.

Таинственный-спаситель, не поворачивая головы, тихо переговаривается со своими товарищами. Акинори терпеливо ждёт момента, когда они решат, наконец, что с ним делать, и задумывается о патрулях. Должны же здесь быть патрули, камеры, как-никак. Или хотя бы видеонаблюдение какое-нибудь. Он оглядывается, но не замечает ни камер, ни признаков мало-мальского караула, – ничего. Таинственный-спаситель замолкает и медленно опускает пистолет.

– Oz. Ytha, u entu, – и он подзывает Акинори к себе.

Тот делает короткий шаг вперёд, замечая краем глаза движение, и скорее автоматически, чем сознательно выхватывает из кобуры на поясе таинственного-спасителя пистолет, четырежды спуская курок великану в голову. Выстрелы накладываются друг на друга, пробивают щит и броню и убивают великана почти бесшумно – тот только рушится с грохотом на пол. Акинори вновь поднимает руки и протягивает таинственному-спасителю пистолет, убирая пальцы от спускового крючка. Показывает на себя:  
– Я, Коноха Акинори, – а потом на него: – Ты?

– Rah – Дайшо Сугуру, – отвечает теперь уже не такой таинственный спаситель, выхватывая пистолет из рук Акинори и складывая в кобуру, – lifer su.

Акинори оборачивается в сторону коридора, где исчез Бокуто. Прикрывает глаза, делая медленный вдох и длинный выдох, стараясь успокоить сопротивляющееся побегу без командора сердце, а потом шагает следом за Дайшо, бесшумно переступая с ноги на ногу. Тот по дороге открывает оторванной рукой ещё пару камер, но внутри никого не находится, только одно из помещений оказывается оружейным складом, где Акинори вооружается парочкой бластерных пистолетов. Дайшо смотрит в его сторону, кажется, недоверчиво, но за тёмным стеклом забрала шлема не видно, куда на самом деле направлен его взгляд. Да и лица не видно – Акинори строит предположения о том, что может там увидеть – от самых страшных до самых смешных – и тихо хихикает.

– Чего ты смеёшься? – хмурится Сарукуи.

– Пытаюсь представить, что у них под шлемами. Фантазия у нас, рахни, сам знаешь, какая богатая.

– Да уж знаю, – фыркает он, – избавь меня от подробностей, пожалуйста.

– Shush! – шипит Дайшо, прикладывая тыльную сторону ладони к забралу шлема.

– Ага, хорошо, молчим, – кивает Акинори.

Из-за угла вышагивает ещё один великан, и Дайшо ловко снимает его тремя выстрелами – двумя в голову и одним в шею, тот даже пискнуть не успевает. Акинори беззвучно присвистывает и одними губами говорит: «круто!» Крадучись, они пробираются коридорами в сторону на три часа от камеры, совсем не туда, где находится грузовой отсек. Дайшо озирается по сторонам, отпирает крошечную дверь, похожую больше на вход в кладовку, и протискивается боком в открывшийся узкий коридор.

– Нахрена таким большим чувакам, – кряхтит Коноха, пробираясь следом, – такой крошечный коридорчик?

Броня царапает проложенные по коридору трубы. Дайшо сворачивает вправо и поднимается по узкой лестнице наверх – точно так же, как шёл, – боком. Акинори материт инженеров, которые придумали это сраное место, когда взвывает тревога. Освещение коридора резко становится зелёным – эти ребята что, дальтоники? – и Дайшо припускает вперёд быстрее, умудряясь перепрыгивать трубы. Акинори неожиданно понимает, насколько этот парень худой даже в сравнении с ним самим: он влезает в коридорчик почти без труда, тогда как остальным приходится продираться вперёд, втягивая рёбра, плечи и животы.

Они выходят к крошечному люку в полу, и Дайшо, обернувшись к Акинори, указывает на шлем.

– Надеть? Без проблем, – он натягивает на волосы подшлемник и натягивает шлем, – ребята, одевайтесь.

Через люк в полу они попадают в открытый космос, а потом рука об руку на прыжковых ранцах летят к спрятанному в стелс-режиме кораблю, который Акинори видит исключительно благодаря тому, что способен заметить ультрафиолетовое излучение, отражающееся от обшивки.

– СУИИ, какое максимальное расстояние поддержки связи с имплантом? – спрашивает Акинори, – мне нужна будет помощь в переводе с этого языка.

– Для квантомеханической связи расстояние не важно, главное, чтобы вы не находились в варпе, – сообщает СУИИ, – но если кто-то доберётся до моих систем, я не смогу переводить.

– Квантомеханическая передаёт данные ужасно долго, – морщится Акинори, – что насчёт обычной связи?

– Максимальное расстояние – один парсек. Постарайтесь наладить систему перевода до того, как перелетите это расстояние. Мне всё ещё не хватает семантических данных для перевода.

Они залетают в корабль, и связь с СУИИ обрубается. Начисто – даже шума помех не слышно, хотя радиосвязь работает. В грузовом отсеке включается гравитация и шипит, занимая всё пространство помещения, воздух.

– Никогда не думал, что мне всё-таки пригодится тот нудный курс по ксенолингвистике, – смеётся Акинори, снимая шлем и стягивая подшлемник. – Придётся налаживать контакт по старинке.

– Вы проходили курс по ксенолингвистике? – переспрашивает Элайза. – Ничего себе.

– Записался, потому что было интересно, – пожимает плечами Акинори, – но препод был жуткий, гонял нас, как породистых коней. На борту «Маотоинь» была ещё пара-тройка его учеников, они будут бесконечно счастливы по пробуждении. Всё-таки знания никогда не бывают лишними.

Дайшо оборачивается к ним, тоже снимая шлем. Под ним оказывается ничем не примечательное лицо – тонкие черты, узкие раскосые глаза, сжатые в карандашную линию губы, словом, человек как человек – даже удивительно, что пролетев такое расстояние в совершенно другую галактику, они наткнулись на идентичных, как минимум морфологически, людям существ.

– Jara, – говорит Дайшо, обводя рукой всех двуруких, – ufer darallor entu, – и притопывает ногой, как бы показывая: здесь.

– Ну переводи, ксенолингвист, – фыркает Сарукуи.

– Он говорит, что вы все останетесь тут, – легко догадывается Акинори, – вопрос в том, куда иду я.

Он указывает на себя и спрашивает:  
– Куда идти мне? – и Дайшо взмахивает рукой, разворачиваясь и шагая к двери.

– Ful rah.

– Ага, за тобой, значит. Ладно! – и Акинори шагает следом за ним.

За его спиной маячит один из тех парней, с которыми Дайшо освободил их; этакий мини-конвой. Акинори не сомневается в том, что, в случае чего, его запросто скрутят и уложат мордой в пол, поэтому не дёргается и спокойно идёт вперёд, след в след за Дайшо. Тот сворачивает дважды, поднимается по лестнице и останавливается у круглого стола, вероятно, переговорной, облокачиваясь на него задницей и скрещивая руки на груди. Кривит губы в подобии ехидной улыбки, склоняет голову к плечу и щурит и без того узкие, словно прищуренные глаза так, что густые ресницы полностью скрывают ярко-зелёные радужки.

– Ni neth? Nenyu ytha-linne horril nir tunn?

Акинори улыбается:  
– Я не понимаю. Давай сначала общий язык найдём? Смотри, – он вызывает на омни-инструменте словарь с изображениями и озвучкой, тоже скачанный исключительно благодаря злющему преподу и курсу по ксенолингве, и вытягивает левую среднюю руку, – словарь.

Показав, как листать страницы, Акинори замирает, рассматривая лицо Дайшо. Лицо как лицо, на самом деле, ничего особенного, но если всматриваться, видно, что кожа не настоящая. Слишком идеальная, белая и ровная, без рубцов, словно парень не в космосе воюет, а сидит принцем в высокой белой башне без дверей и окон. Даже пересаженная искусственно выращенная кожа так не выглядит – и это значит... что? Что у этих «людей» охренеть какая высокая регенерация? Но тогда они и старели бы значительно быстрее, а по Дайшо совсем не кажется, что он вообще способен постареть. Что эти «люди» искусственно созданы кем-то ещё? Вполне реалистичная теория, похоже на происхождение VI-андроидов далеко в Млечном Пути. Но ви-ай – программируемая машина, полностью управляемая человеком, а Дайшо вполне владеет собственной волей и принимает свои решения.

– Кто ты? – тихо, задумчиво спрашивает Акинори, подмечая, с какой высокой скоростью Дайшо листает словарь.

– Андроид, – насмешливо отвечает тот с лёгким акцентом, – вполне вероятно. Или искуственный интеллект. Забавный у вас, ребята, язык.

Акинори застывает на месте, обрабатывая полученную информацию. Искусственный интеллект был и у них – та же СУИИ, например, но у неё не было биологически идеального тела, да и её ядро просто не поместилось бы в пространстве таких размеров.

– Ты, – Дайшо тыкает в него пальцем и снова щурит глаза, – как ты оказался среди них?

– Среди кого – них?

– Среди remath, – с нажимом говорит он, – людей.

– Я прилетел вместе с ними? – полувопросительно отвечает Акинори, – из Млечного Пути.

И вкратце обрисовывает историю их общего путешествия. Дайшо хмурит тонкие брови и прикрывает глаза – хотя ему, вполне вероятно, это совсем не нужно. Впрочем, если его структура биологически приближена к этим «ремаф»... Акинори закусывает губу и тыкает его пальцем в щёку, не удержавшись от любопытства. Кожа оказывается мягкой и гладкой, как шёлк. И холодной, как змеиная шкура.

– И что ты, по-твоему, делаешь? – с угрозой спрашивает Дайшо. Акцент становится слабее и к концу фразы исчезает совсем. – Не боишься?

– Ты меня спас, чего тебя бояться, – фыркает Акинори, – там, откуда мы прилетели, есть пословица: враг моего врага – мой друг. Вы с этими великанами, вроде, не дружите, значит, положительные персонажи. Вот и вся логика.

Дайшо усмехается. Хватается за рукоять пистолета, взводя курок, и приставляет к его виску.

– А если я сейчас тебя пристрелю?

– Ну, – Акинори пожимает плечами, – на этот случай пословиц у нас целая куча.

– Смелый, значит, – фыркает Дайшо, убирая пистолет, – и ты говоришь, что не из inievassar?

– А кто это? – спрашивает Акинори. – Эти великаны?

– Они бывают не только великанами, – отвечает Дайшо, – бывают ещё такие, как ты. Шесть рук, две ноги, нормальный рост. Они называют себя королевскими особями, – он мрачно усмехается, – только вот ничего королевского в них нет, кроме ублюдства.

– В словаре не было этого слова, – задумчиво говорит Акинори, – или у тебя типа... достаточно семантических данных для генерации новых слов?

– Именно, – кивает Дайшо, – так ты не из них?

Акинори качает головой:  
– Не. Я – рахни. Наша раса родом с планеты Кхан в звёздной системе Акша, что в Млечном Пути. Это... это дохренище световых лет отсюда, если коротко.

– И зачем вы сюда прилетели? – вкрадчиво вопрошает Дайшо, – «разделять и властвовать»?

Вздохнув, Акинори поджимает губы. У него не самый лучший бэкграунд, чтобы его рассказывать. Особенно учитывая детали, которые Дайшо, если он и правда ИИ, обязательно подметит. Пятая рахнийская в девять оборотов, вторая галактическая в шестнадцать, плюс ещё десять лет бойцом-разведчиком Альянса, постоянно наблюдающим всякую срань... Акинори прилетел сюда в надежде, что здесь хоть что-нибудь будет лучше. Что здесь можно будет посвятить свою жизнь путешествиям и исследованиям, а не войне.

И вот она – война. Словно ничего, кроме войны, разумные расы не знают.

– Так всё настолько плохо в этом вашем Млечном Пути, – усмехается Дайшо, и в его голосе за едкой насмешкой слышатся едва заметные механические вибрации, – что вы решили сбежать сюда.

– У вас тоже не радужно, – мрачно отзывается Акинори. – Хотя мы летели восемьсот лет, и вы за это время могли, я не знаю, помириться, например.

– Мир никогда не был выбором, – в том же тоне говорит ему Дайшо, – не для этих тварей.

Он резко меняет тему – кивает в сторону экрана во всю стену, на котором всё ещё виден ковчег:  
– Ваш корабль?

– Ага. А вы можете его как-нибудь, – Акинори задумчиво чешет висок, – спи... украсть?

Дайшо взрывается громким хохотом, держась за живот, и смеётся минуты три, а потом резко затихает. Говорит, состроив лицо кирпичом:  
– Нет. Я не поведу сюда весь verti oellgarnorn ради одного чужого корабля.

– Верти-что?

– Verti oellgarnorn, – повторяет Дайшо, – живой флот. Мы – раса, отколовшаяся от remath. Ещё сто лет назад они были нам врагами, но сейчас... как ты сказал? Враг моего врага – мой друг. 

– Ну ладно, положим, корабль ты спасти не можешь... Хотя у нас там тоже есть искусственный интеллект, и она была бы рада, наверное, с тобой познакомиться. Но людей-то, – Акинори подходит к Дайшо ближе, вставая почти вплотную, нос к носу, – людей-то ты спасти можешь? Мы сбросили тридцать тысяч криокапсул... – он запинается, – куда-то. Бля, я не знаю куда! Надо связаться с СУИИ, она точно знает.

Он набирает на омни-инструменте сообщение и отправляет на корабль по квантомеханической связи. Дайшо отходит подальше и связывается со своими людьми – кхм, не совсем людьми, – словно позабыв о существовании Акинори. Тот, ожидая ответа от СУИИ, вышагивает по переговорной, обходя по кругу стол с голопанелью и исподволь наблюдая за Дайшо. Плавность движений в нём и впрямь какая-то нечеловеческая, змеиная почти, и из-за этого вкупе с цветом его кожи и кукольным лицом он кажется словно вылепленным из оллинской керамики.

– Эй, – зовёт Акинори, и Дайшо медленно оборачивается, вздёргивая бровь, – можно я своих людей проведаю? Они наверняка на нервах все.

– «Своих» людей? – задумчиво переспрашивает Дайшо, – у вас распространено рабство?

– А? – до Акинори долго доходит смысл его слов, и, поняв их, он тихо смеётся. – Нет, конечно! Мои люди – это типа... Люди в моей команде? Ну вот те парни, которые были с тобой – они «твои люди», понимаешь?

Дайшо растягивает губы в холодной ухмылке:  
– Я пошутил, Коноха Акинори.

– Ужасная шутка, – бурчит тот, – и можешь звать меня просто Коноха! Или вообще Акинори. А мне можно звать тебя просто Дайшо?

– Зови, – пожимает плечами Дайшо, – и да, ты можешь сходить успокоить своих людей. Думаю, с них достаточно нервного напряжения на сегодня.

– Да и на завтра тоже достаточно, – фыркает Акинори, – и на послезавтра. И вообще на ближайшие лет пять. А то из криосна сразу на войну – это как-то не очень. Мы даже позавтракать не успели. Кстати, есть что-нибудь поесть? Нам даже протеиновая жижа сейчас пойдёт, или сухпайки.

– Смотря насколько вы совместимы с ремаф, – пожимает плечами Дайшо, – у нас есть их сухпайки.

– А вы не едите? – с любопытством спрашивает Акинори, – откуда тогда энергию берёте?

– Я тебе что, подопытный? Ещё вскрой меня для верности, ага, – едко шипит Дайшо.

– У тебя что, психологическая травма на этом фоне, – фыркает Акинори, – у ИИ вообще бывают психологические травмы?..

– Reflan, – Дайшо возводит глаза к потолку, – просто заткнись и вали.

– Хорошо! – смеётся Акинори.

Всё не так уж и плохо, если забыть, что они оставили на том корабле Бокуто. Но Бокуто сильный, он обязательно выберется, а Акинори по жизни скорее оптимист и любит думать о хорошем. В конце концов, плохое всегда когда-нибудь случается, зачем плодить его ещё и в мыслях? Пока что у них есть крыша над головой, возможно, еда и возможность спасти сброшенный экипаж. Это даже не хорошо – это просто отлично! И – Акинори признаётся в этом самому себе тихой короткой мыслью – Дайшо классный, как для андроида. Совсем непохожий на холодную и рациональную СУИИ, но и на человека тоже совсем непохожий.

Повернувшись к Дайшо спиной, Акинори шагает по коридору обратно в грузовой отсек. В спину ему летит:  
– Попробуешь вломиться куда-нибудь без разрешения – я выкину вас всех в космос.

– Я уже понял, что ты очень добрый, Дайшо! – отмахивается от него Акинори, – спасибо за спасение!

Он возвращается к своим почти весёлый – совсем не такой серьёзный, каким уходил. И живой, разумеется, – это сразу поднимает командный дух. Элайза кидается ему на шею, стискивая в объятиях до хруста рёбер, Сарукуи подходит ближе и неверяще тыкает пальцем в плечо.

– Живой, вроде.

– Живой, живой, – соглашается Акинори, – нашёл общий язык с местным капитаном; может, нас даже накормят! Не пугайтесь, если он вдруг с вами заговорит на нашем, – он улыбается заговорщицки и переходит на едва слышный шёпот, – они – андроиды. Искусственный интеллект, помещённый в биологически идеальное тело! Круто, правда?

– Исходя из всех фильмов про ИИ, что я видел, – мрачно начинает Сарукуи, – не круто, а страшно. А вдруг они захотят нас поработить?

– Поработители тут – великаны. Как там он их называл?.. Иниэвассар, во!

– Слишком длинно, – морщится Сарукуи, – надо бы покороче. «Великаны» вот было кратко и удобно, и сразу понятно, кто есть кто.

Акинори садится на ящик и подпирает подбородок рукой. Рассказывает:  
– Дайшо сказал, что они бывают и типа... такие, как я? Ну, – он взмахивает всеми шестью руками, – как я. Так что они не только «великаны».

– Тогда давайте сократим до ини, – фыркает Элайза, – коротко и ясно.

– Вообще, – вступает в разговор бывший до этого тише воды ниже травы Авель, – это очень странно. Смотрите: судя по внешности этих андроидов, тут есть люди. По образу и подобию, и всё такое. Исходя из того, что сказали вы, командор, тут есть и арахноиды. А дальше что? Мы наткнёмся на аэнов и оллинцев, или тут они вымерли? И, не дай богиня, на маэв?

– А чем тебе маэв не понравились? – обижается Акинори, – замкомандора, Акааши, вон, маэв, и ничего, классный парень.

– Они же телепаты, – ёжится Авель, – жуткие.

– Для их телепатии нужен телесный контакт, – тихо говорит Сарукуи, – к тому же, она сильно помогает, если ты встрял в болевой шок, например. Врач-маэв может не дать тебе подохнуть от перегрузки нервной системы. Они, насколько я знаю, вообще безмерно мирные ребята. И в войнах Млечного Пути они никогда не участвовали, разве что медиками ходили.

– Это ты думаешь, что не участвовали. Может, они и были инициаторами этих войн – откуда ты знаешь?

Акинори смеётся:  
– Ну всё, хватит теорий заговора. Пойдёмте на разведку, что ли. Дайшо сказал, что если мы вломимся туда, куда не надо, он выкинет нас в космос, так что в закрытые двери стучать не будем.

– Так бы и сказал, что собираешься искать камбуз, – фыркает Сарукуи. – Пойдём, чего сидеть.

Планировка корабля совсем непохожа на планировку исследовательских судов, построенных специально для инициативы. Здесь всё немножко не так, и Акинори с компанией долго блуждают, несколько раз возвращаясь обратно в грузовой отсек, чтобы начать путь заново. В закрытые двери они и правда не ломятся, хотя Акинори ужасно любопытно, что находится там, за ними.

Спустя полчаса они, наконец, находят камбуз – не без помощи уставшего от их путешествий андроида, успевшего выучить их язык, – а в камбузе находится Дайшо, горячо спорящий с кем-то по аудиосвязи и... буквально сидящий на проводе. Штекер зарядки, похожий на аудиоджек, втыкается ему в порт на седьмом шейном позвонке. Зелёные глаза в буквальном смысле светятся изнутри. Дайшо смеривает компанию Акинори долгим, ничего хорошего не предвещающим взглядом и устало вздыхает:  
– Пайки вон там, – он машет рукой в сторону навесных шкафов, – отравитесь – вся вина на вас.

Он говорит что-то ещё, а потом завершает звонок и снова тяжко вздыхает. Акинори игнорирует еду – удивительное дело! – и подсаживается к нему:  
– Ты чего такой грустный?

– Я тебе что, душу изливать должен? – недружелюбно щурится Дайшо. – Иди, вон, ешь и вали обратно в грузовой. Через двадцать два часа мы доберёмся до Лемоса, а там дальше вы сами себе хозяева.

– Нет, серьёзно, – Акинори придвигается ближе, и Дайшо тулится к стене, скрещивая на груди руки, – изливать душу, вообще-то, полезно для психики. Понятия не имею, что у вас, андроидов, там с психикой, но тем не менее. Давай, поведай великому Конохе Акинори, что случилось, может, это решит твои проблемы.

– Решит проблемы? – с сарказмом переспрашивает Дайшо, – ха! Ну давай, слушай: на том корабле, – он кивает в сторону мостика, – и в тех камерах мы должны были найти не вас, а, как ты выражаешься, своих людей. И ремаф в том числе. Но там, – Дайшо драматично всплёскивает руками, – никого не было, кроме вас! И как вот эти три предложения решат мои проблемы?

Акинори задумчиво чешет подбородок.

– Ну, – начинает он, – вы спасли нас, поэтому мы поможем вам в вашей войне – это раз. В смысле, нам в любом случае пришлось бы вам помогать, раз эти ваши ини такие сволочи, но теперь мы знаем друг друга и знаем, что вы – точно не враги! Два: если ты нас вооружишь, мы сможем взять этот корабль на абордаж.

– Там под сотню иниэвассар экипажа, – скептично говорит Дайшо, – и у нас на борту нет такого количества оружия. Мы – isi ellgarnorn, тихое судно. Заходим, по-тихому валим тех, кто нас замечает, забираем своё, выходим. Всё.

– А мы, – Акинори обводит рукой себя и свою команду, – опергруппа, сколоченная из войск квалификации N и выше. Заходим, валим всех, кто сопротивляется, забираем всё полезное, что видим, уходим.

– Тяжёлые войска Тауса навеки! – смеётся Элайза, потрясая крупным кулаком.

– Я повторяю, – едко чеканит Дайшо, – для тех, кто плохо расслышал: у меня нет для вас оружия.

– Мы можем взять его на борту «Маотоинь», – говорит Акинори, – доставь нас ко второму шлюзу-отходнику и можешь потом даже не помогать, мы сами всё сделаем.

Дайшо щурится.

– Ты надеешься кого-то спасти, – проницательно подмечает он, – но уже слишком поздно.

– Что?

– Слишком поздно, говорю. Когда мы выпрыгнули здесь, имперский челнок уже улетал. Я понадеялся, что это просто кто-то из верхушки, но, вполне вероятно, там были и ваши друзья. – Он опускает взгляд в пол и добавляет тихо: – И мои, возможно, тоже.

– А догнать его? – хмурится Акинори.

– Их двигатели работают на античастицах. Распознать след практически невозможно, да и даже он исчезает примерно через минуту.

Акинори цыкает. Такого он не ожидал, когда быстро прикидывал в голове попытки уговорить Дайшо доставить их к шлюзу «Маотоинь». И всё равно – им нужно попасть на ковчег; там остался капитан, там осталась СУИИ, там остались важнейшие материалы и топливо, – всё это просто нельзя оставлять врагам. Акинори упрямо гнёт свою линию:  
– Ну, мы всё равно можем отомстить. Вырезать всех врагов – это всегда неплохо, верно?

– Ты ранен, – слабо возражает Дайшо.

Под таким натиском даже андроид сдастся, мысленно смеётся Акинори. Вспоминает о ране – та почти не болит, спасибо медигелю и устройству рахнийской нервной системы. Он мог бы потерять руку и не заметить. Акинори так и говорит:  
– Я могу драться даже если мне отрубят пару конечностей. Дырка в боку – это так, цветочки.

Он видит, как Дайшо сдаётся – это решение отблёскивает на секунду в его глазах. 

– Ладно, – говорит он, – показывайте, где там ваш шлюз-отходник. Только...

– Только что? – переспрашивает Акинори.

– Только после всего этого вы полетите с нами. Тяжёлые войска в нашей войне лишними не будут.

Он думает совсем недолго – максимум пару секунд – но за это время Дайшо успевает нахмуриться и приготовиться к отказу. Пессимист, со смешком думает Акинори, и протягивает для рукопожатия левую верхнюю ладонь:  
– Договорились.

А потом всё-таки добирается до сухпайков.


	6. М.А. Завали-Хлеборезку

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ахтунг: графичное описание процесса ампутации конечности

Боль, пожаром растекающуюся по руке, он чувствует раньше, чем начинает падать. Челнок – примерно в тридцати метрах над землёй, и Ацуму летит вниз долгие две с половиной секунды, успевая перед неизбежным ударом о землю задуматься о том, насколько больно будет приземляться. Больнее ли, чем оторванная рука? Явно нет. Он из последних сил умудряется включить прыжковый ранец, тормозя об воздух и тяжело приземляясь на ноги. Оборванное предплечье страшно кровит, и Ацуму затягивает ремень на наруче, перетягивая сосуды в плече, чтобы не умереть от потери крови.

Это занимает у него четыре секунды. В голове словно часовая бомба тикает, отсчитывая замедлившееся от шока время: раз, два, три, четыре. Крупный тремор сотрясает тело, и в ушах шумит, перекрывая все остальные звуки. Ацуму прикрывает глаза, делая рваный, дрожащий выдох.

– СУИИ? – зовёт он.

Никто не откликается – вероятно, из-за низкого уровня аденозина и сильного болевого шока полетел имплант. Ацуму – не первопроходец, связь с ним – не самая сильная и далеко не самая важная, глупо было надеяться на то, что СУИИ останется с на линии. Он один, и даже Саму нет рядом. Зябкий страх холодит лёгкие. Позади шуршат негромкие шаги, и Ацуму оборачивается, упираясь забралом шлема в пистолетное дуло. Поднимает руки, вспоминая о том, что правая теперь совсем ни на что не годится:  
– Ой.

Ему страшно холодно. Мороз забирается под разгерметизированную броню и следом – под кожу, и Ацуму благодарит вселенную за то, что они не на каком-нибудь проклятом астероиде, где радиация убила бы его за секунды. Жить хочется несмотря ни на что – отчаянно, – но от потери крови и боли тяжелеют веки и трясутся коленки. Ацуму пошатывается и заваливается в снег, пытаясь уцепиться за ускользающее сознание, но – перед глазами всё-таки темнеет, и тьма проглатывает его целиком.

Раньше, чем он открывает глаза, Ацуму чувствует спиной неудобную, жестковатую койку. Он дёргает левой рукой, не открывая глаз – та не поддаётся, пришпиленная к койке ремнями. Открывать глаза попросту страшно – Ацуму узнаёт до боли знакомый ещё с первых курсов меда запашок антисептиков, спирта и раскалённого автоклавом металла.

Что делать? Притвориться мёртвым не получится, хотя Ацуму отчаянно хочет сейчас уметь, как оллинцы, останавливать ненадолго биение своего сердца. Впрочем, если технологии здесь достаточно развиты для того, чтобы летать на сверхсветовой, вероятно, и медицина развита высоко – его всё равно опознают по электромагнитной активности мозга. Пиздец, думает Ацуму, не открывая глаз, и честно по-человечески надеется на то, что ничего страшного хотя бы в первый заход с ним не сделают.

Ремни, сжавшие левую руку, слабнут и исчезают совсем. Ацуму помещают на каталку и везут прочь от знакомых запахов антисептиков, спирта и раскалённого металлом автоклава – он слышит звук отъезжающих и закрывающихся обратно гермодверей и странный низкий гул, совсем непохожий на стук колёсиков каталки. Он приоткрывает один глаз, боязливо глядя перед собой, и в голове звенит осуждающий голос Саму. «Трус». Ацуму поджимает губы и упрямо распахивает глаза, вопреки инстинкту самосохранения, логике и голосу Саму в голове.

Видно только белый полимерный потолок – и его отражение в нём. Вертеть головой не получается – всё тело по правой стороне словно парализовало; должно быть, это побочка обезболивающего, ведь не без анестезии его резали, в самом-то деле? Ацуму с усилием пытается повернуть голову, но ничего не выходит.

Его вкатывают в ещё один дверной проём, и каталка останавливается. Ацуму слышит удаляющиеся шаги, глядя в потолок, и ощущает, как койка сама по себе отъезжает куда-то вправо, а потом – потом он снова может шевелить руками – рукой, мрачно напоминает себе он, – ногами и головой. Сев на койке, Ацуму обнаруживает себя в камере, отдалённо напоминающей больничные палаты в тюрьмах: толчок в углу комнаты, рядом умывальник и койка напротив. Больше ничего, кроме белых стен.

– Мда, – подытоживает Ацуму. Вызывает омни-инструмент, тыкая в сенсорные кнопки носом и включая запись: – Журнал, раздел ноль-тридцать два-зита, тэг «личное». Запись первая. Мне, – он давит истерическую усмешку, – отстрелили руку. Местонахождение установить не удалось, то ли тюрьма, то ли какой-то исследовательский центр, не ебу. Прооперировали, слава Деусу, хорошо; потом можно будет поставить протез и не запариваться сложными операциями. Из замеченного, – он поднимается на ноги, ощущая, как слабость дрожью селится в коленях, и шагает к умывальнику, – есть вода, вроде обычная, H20, на тяжёлую не похожа. Керамика, – Ацуму стучит по краю белой раковины, и вызывает сканер, – диоксид циркония в составе. Заметка: нихрена себе, циркониевая керамика для сантехники.

Он поворачивается к койке и замирает. Узкий прямоугольник матраса висит в воздухе, словно надутый гелием шарик. Ацуму подскакивает ближе, проводит рукой со сканером под койкой, и натыкается на крошечную гравитационную аномалию, держащую койку в воздухе.

– Койка на гравитационной подушке, – продолжает он, – без следов нулевого элемента. Это вообще как?..

Завершив запись, Ацуму плюхается на койку, и та чуть-чуть проседает под его весом. Он прыгает на ней ещё пару раз, но не добивается ничего, кроме крошечных колебаний. В животе просыпается урчанием голод, и Ацуму морщится, сворачиваясь на койке калачиком, прикрывает глаза и обнимает колени левой рукой.

– Итак, я подвергся нападению и изучению таинственной инопланетной жизни, – бурчит он, – тут красиво, конечно, но хочется домой, на корабль. И жрать тоже очень хочется. Некруто. Да, Саму?..

Ай, точно. Саму здесь нет. Ацуму морщится и утыкается в колени носом. Как он теперь будет оперировать, одной-то рукой? Крутые протезы, конечно, дают даже больше точности, чем медицинские импланты в живых руках, но хрен его знает, когда он сможет позволить себе один из таких. И сможет ли вообще, учитывая, где он находится.

Сильно клонит в сон, и Ацуму борется с ним, как может – встаёт, делает зарядку, морщась от слабой, спасибо обезболивающим, боли в культе, разминает спину, тянет связки на ногах и руках. Сонливость никак не проходит – даже после того, как он умывается ледяной водой и делает пару глотков, пытаясь избавиться от сухости в горле. От сильной потери крови кружится голова, и он всё-таки сдаётся – падает на койку, закидывая руку за голову, и прикрывает глаза, проваливаясь в чуткий сон.

Сны снятся паршивые. Воспоминания из далёкого прошлого в далёком Млечном Пути, из тех времён, когда они с Саму были ещё детьми. Война первого контакта, когда Ацуму впервые осознал, что точно будет врачом – и точка. Потому что надо лечить Саму, если он опять влезет в какое-нибудь дерьмо. Потому что из них двоих Ацуму самый ебанутый, и Саму почему-то всегда получает тумаки и за него тоже.

В сон просачивается голос, низкий и ровный. Он говорит что-то на неизвестном языке, отгоняя сон, и Ацуму тщетно гонится за братом, пока не просыпается, подскакивая на койке и вытягивая оборванную руку. Парень в белом халате отшатывается от него, как от болезного, и щурит глаза – к слову, вполне человеческие, хотя за белым респиратором из нетканки совсем не видно остального лица. Нахмуренные брови сходятся к переносице, и Ацуму усмехается:  
– Что, боишься? Правильно, бойся, сволочь. Кто из вас, тварей, мне руку отстрелил? – он взмахивает культёй и указывает на неё пальцем.

Парень выдыхает что-то неразборчиво, достаёт из кармашка на халате похожую на пушку хрень и направляет на Ацуму. Тот быстро бежит с линии огня, откатываясь к раковине, и шипит, громко матерясь от резанувшей руку адской боли.

– Nini, drego, – говорит парень, – rah ohnn az feros ha ytha nera jarfi.

– Я тебя не понимаю! – рявкает Ацуму, держась за вновь начавшую кровоточить культю, – больно, блядь.

Парень подкрадывается к нему короткими бесшумными шагами и вновь направляет похожую на пушку штуку на его руку, но это оказывается не оружие, а обычный сканер. Зелёный луч просвечивает кожу и кости и скидывает информацию на экран планшета, – там всё подписано неизвестными символами, но основную инфу, ту, что в картинках, Ацуму понимает без труда. Обломки обожжённых лучевой и локтевой костей всё ещё в руке, и они пойдут сепсисом и некрозом, если не удалить всё предплечье по локоть. Извлекать обломки, в принципе, уже бесполезно – они всё равно не срастутся, да и эта операция не восстановит нормальную подвижность руки. Проще будет потом всё-таки купить злополучный протез. Ацуму хлопает ладонью по колену, переводя внимание парня в халате на себя. Показывает на руку и бьёт ребром ладони по сгибу локтя:  
– Придётся резать.

Парень хмурится ещё пуще и кивает, соглашаясь: да, придётся. Взмахивает рукой в перчатке, словно хватаясь за воздух, а потом разворачивается и шагает к выходу. Ацуму, недолго думая, идёт следом – в конце концов, чё ему терять-то? Ну, кроме остальных целых трёх конечностей. Он сейчас как никогда завидует арахноидам, которые могут в случае чего пожертвовать парой-тройкой рук и остаться почти что целёхонькими. 

В коридоре пусто, и нет ни охраны, ни пациентов, – никого.

– Эй, – зовёт Ацуму, – а как тебя зовут?

Парень оборачивается и смеривает его уничтожающим взглядом. Прикладывает тыльную сторону ладони к маске и шипит:  
– Shush.

– Не-а, не шуш! – нервно смеётся Ацуму. Указывает на себя: – Я – Мия Ацуму, – и на него, – ты?

– Shush! – с нажимом повторяет парень.

– Окей, – почти обиженно бурчит Ацуму, – буду звать тебя «Завали Хлеборезку». Всё равно ты не понимаешь нихрена на нашем.

Завали-Хлеборезку ведёт его коридорами в медотсек. Ацуму не знает, на корабле они или в каком-то здании, но пока здесь есть гравитация и подходящий для дыхания воздух, ему почти нормально. Ну, как почти. Ему совсем некомфортно находиться вдали от Саму и ещё некомфортнее идти, молча в тряпочку – ладно хоть не под конвоем, – и ещё самую малость – ужасно – хочется жрать, но эти неудобства, в отличие от отсутствия гравитации и подходящего для дыхания воздуха, он может перетерпеть. К тому же, Завали-Хлеборезку не сможет заткнуть его ничем, кроме скотча или кляпа в рот.

– Щас бы аденозина в таблетках бахнуть, – говорит он, – может, имплант тогда сам собой починится, и я смогу вынести тебе, Завали-Хлеборезку, мозги на твоём родимом. Надо было всё-таки пройти тот курс по ксенолингве в академии, но я выбрал ксенобиологию, и теперь могу, разве что, тебя препарировать. В пространстве Альянса вивисекция разумных рас запрещена, но в том-то и прикол, что тут не пространство Альянса, верно? – он смеётся.

Завали-Хлеборезку тяжело вздыхает и снова поворачивается к нему, сморщив лицо в изюмину. Тянет руку к лицу Ацуму и прикладывает тыльной стороной в перчатке к губам, прерывая его следующую тираду ещё до начала, а потом отдёргивает пальцы, резво стягивает перчатку и выбрасывает в стоящую у двери в какой-то отсек урну. Отсек оказывается операционной: сначала дверь ведёт в декон, а следом – в просторное помещение с огромным шкафом автоклава.

– Ты меня так заткнуть пытался? – умиляется Ацуму, – каков красавец. Но не-е-ет, меня простым прикосновением не заткнёшь, дорогой мой Завали-Хлеборезку. Ты вообще какой-то больно брезгливый для врача, кстати. Как ты собираешься мне руку отпиливать, будучи таким брезгли... – он запинается, наблюдая за тем, как Завали-Хлеборезку натягивает на руки плотные длинные перчатки, – а, ясно. А если кровь на лицо брызнет?

Обернувшись к нему, Завали-Хлеборезку поднимает брови, мол, чего? – и Ацуму обводит пальцем своё лицо, а потом жестами показывает брызги крови из собственной руки:  
– Если кровь брызнет, ты чё делать будешь? – спрашивает Ацуму, и шёпотом добавляет: – господи, придурок.

Завали-Хлеборезку закатывает глаза, поправляя маску на нижней половине лица, а потом подхватывает с полки защитные прозрачные очки и водружает на лицо. Обводит пальцем всю свою экипировку и разводит руками, мол, видишь, какой я молодец. Ацуму только смеётся:  
– Ну-ну, продолжай в том же духе, перестраховщик.

Когда Завали-Хлеборезку натягивает ещё одни перчатки и достаёт из шкафа для автоклавирования какие-то металлические части, напоминающие кости руки и кисти, ножи для ампутации, скальпели, пинцеты, крючки, зажимы, лигатурные иглы, резекционные ножи, распаторы и, наконец, сраную дуговую пилу, Ацуму прячет культю за спину и нервно улыбается:  
– А может, не надо?

Взгляд в стиле «ты же сам уже понял, что надо» он игнорирует, медленно отходя назад. Пилить собственную руку страшно не хочется, как в юности страшно не хотелось делать уколы от Y-351. Он понимал, что надо, но это было мерзко и больно, и ставили под лопатку, туда, куда рукой не дотянешься даже почесать. Мерзко. Так и тут – одного взгляда на пилу достаточно, чтобы понять, что грядёт пиздец. Ацуму был на ампутациях раза два на последнем курсе меда, и даже там ничего особенного не делал, только вслушивался с восторгом в звук надпиливаемой кости. Кто ж знал, что однажды пилить будут его.

Он медленно выдыхает, забывая разом все дыхательные практики, которым его учили на третьем курсе. Забывая разом вообще всё: Завали-Хлеборезку кивает на операционный стол и суёт руки в мини-декон.

– Ты же не один меня распиливать будешь, да? – осторожно спрашивает Ацуму, – ассистентов там позовёшь каких-нибудь? Да? Правда ведь?

– Shush.

– Опять? – нервно выдыхает Ацуму, и, когда Завали-Хлеборезку снова указывает на операционный стол, отводит взгляд от пилы. – Ладно. Хорошо. Окей. Щас.

Он резко выдыхает и шагает к столу, ощущая мелкую нервную дрожь в коленях. Боли почти не слышно – должно быть, благодаря волшебным обезболивающим, вколотым перед подготовкой к операции, – только при резких движениях рука ноет, как старый перелом. Ацуму ложится на стол, вытягивая культю на мини-столешнице справа, снова вздыхает и прикрывает глаза. Воздуха вокруг как будто бы и нет – он не может надышаться, – и сердце бьётся как заполошное, словно после длинной пробежки. Под веками вспыхивает красное – это Завали-Хлеборезку голосовой командой включает лампы над столом. Ацуму поворачивает голову, скашивая на него взгляд, но безликий и безымянный Завали-Хлеборезку так и остаётся безликим и безымянным – и оттого ужасно пугающим.

Впрочем, Ацуму даже знакомым отличникам из медакадемии не доверил бы ампутацию своей руки. Потому что это, мать её, его рука. Его личная и ничья больше. Он не склонен доверять свои личные вещи кому-то, кроме Саму, а личные вещи по части медицины – кому-либо вообще.

Однако если её не отрезать, начнётся некроз, а некроз перерастёт в гангрену. Да и при наилучшем исходе без учёта вероятности занесённой инфекции, рука будет тупо постоянно болеть, так как отломки лучевой и локтевой костей расползлись по всей конечности и их при всём желании собирать слишком сложно, нудно и бесполезно. И требует участия куда как большей техники, чем есть в этом медотсеке. К тому же, из персонала здесь – только Завали-Хлеборезку, ловко пришпиливающий Ацуму ремнями к столу и вновь сующий руки в декон.

Ожидание нервирует. Завали-Хлеборезку готовится основательно, как будто не операцию собирается делать, а проворачивать убийство, которое потом обязательно будут расследовать. Ацуму нервно хихикает этой мысли, и настроение падает окончательно, делая его уставшим и депрессивным.

– Серотонин всё, – мрачно бурчит Ацуму, – дофамин давно вышел из чата. И аденозин вместе с ними. Пиздец.

– Shush, – повторяет Завали-Хлеборезку, как мантру.

– Да понял я, понял, что шуш, – упавшим голосом отзывается Ацуму, – давай пили уже, а то так и свихнуться недолго.

Завали-Хлеборезку всё-таки начинает работу: отмечает медицинским маркером места надреза как-то совсем не так, как учили Ацуму на парах, пугая ещё сильнее, вновь суёт руки в декон и хватается за шприц, набирая из ампулы таинственную розоватую жижу. Ацуму очень хочется по-детски спросить «будет больно?» – но он упрямо молчит, сцепив зубы до боли в напрягшихся желваках, и дышит на счёт.

Найдя вену на левой руке, Завали-Хлеборезку втыкает в неё иглу, медленно выпуская таинственную розовую жижу в кровь. Голова начинает кружиться уже через пару секунд, но Ацуму быстро просекает, что это просто побочка нервного напряжения. Завали-Хлеборезку ждёт с минуту, а потом тыкает пальцем по культе несколько раз. Боль ощущается, но кажется далёкой, как Млечный Путь.

– Nerut? – спрашивает он.

Ацуму догадывается, что он говорит о боли, и ставит рядом большой и указательный пальцы на левой руке, как бы показывая: чуть-чуть. Завали-Хлеборезку кивает, вновь суёт руки в декон и вытаскивает из пачки пропитанную вонючим антисептиком салфетку. Ацуму вдыхает узнаваемый запах спирта и чего-то ещё, прикрывая глаза, но тут же открывает их снова: не смотреть на то, что делают с его собственной рукой, он просто не может. Кажется, Завали-Хлеборезку собирается зачем-то отпилить ещё кусок кости на плече, хотя поломались лишь лучевая и локтевая кости. Впрочем, может, он просто не знаком с процессом экзартикуляции. Ацуму надеется, что знаком, потому что неквалифицированный врач в его случае – это верная смерть.

Руки касается холодное, протирает кожу, оставляя на ней лишь слабые тёмные следы маркера. Ацуму понимает, что обезбол был какой-то особенный, вроде наркотических анальгетиков, вырубающий не все ощущения, а только боль. С одной стороны – слава Деусу, Ацуму будет понимать, что с ним творят. С другой – пиздец, пиздец, пиздец! Ацуму будет понимать, что с ним творят! И без того мерзко и страшно, так ещё и расчленёнка собственного тела в прямом эфире.

В медотсек заглядывает один из солдат в полной амуниции – при шлеме, броне и, конечно, оружии. Завали-Хлеборезку вдруг орёт на него низким голосом, совершенно не таким спокойным и вкрадчивым, каким разговаривал с Ацуму, машет рукой с зажатым в ней скальпелем и едва вещами не швыряется. Солдат быстро ретируется, по-видимому, извинившись, и Завали-Хлеборезку понижает тон голоса до умеренного, продолжая ругаться на своём языке. То, что он ругается, Ацуму понимает почти без труда – сам бы на его месте начал крыть матом и швыряться скальпелями в того, кто посмел потревожить его посреди операции.

Глубоко вздохнув, Завали-Хлеборезку возвращается к своей работе. Он накладывает мягкий жгут, а затем медленно разрезает кожу по нарисованным линиям и, бросив скальпель в ванночку для ультразвуковой чистки, берётся за нож для ампутации, взрезая уже мышцы и добираясь до надкостницы внизу плеча, сразу над локтем. Кровь течёт по столу и капает вниз, и Завали-Хлеборезку убирает её отсосом, продолжая аккуратные и в какой-то мере даже красивые действия. Ацуму засматривается на его руки – сгибательные сухожилия видно даже через два слоя перчаток; тонкие, даже изящные пальцы аккуратно сжимают металлический нож.

Ощущения, как подмечает в процессе анализа ситуации Ацуму, крайне странные. Анальгетик воздействует, видимо, исключительно на восприятие нервной системой болевых импульсов. Несмотря на то, что ощущение боли всё равно в какой-то мере остаётся на месте, оно кажется совсем далёким и слабым. Ацуму строит предположения о том, что это – морфин? промедол? фентанил? что-то совсем инопланетянское, до чего ребята из Млечного Пути не додумались? – пока Завали-Хлеборезку управляется с ретракторами, оттягивая плоть и обнажая кость с надкостницей. Дальше становится попросту страшно: он берётся за скальпель и рассекает надкостницу, с помощью распатора отодвигая её от линии надреза в разные стороны, а затем, бросив скальпель в ванночку, устанавливает фиксаторы и хватает пилу.

В груди поднимается паника. Ацуму сжимает в кулак левую руку и вздрагивает, когда пила касается кости – боли почти нет, просто ему ужасно неуютно – какой тут уют, ага, когда тебя буквально распиливают, – и по большей части страшно. Мало ли, вдруг Завали-Хлеборезке понравится его пилить и он решит позаниматься этим ещё. Ацуму конечности не лишние.

Тот дёргает пилу на себя, образуя запил, и Ацуму взвизгивает от ужаса, тут же закусывая до крови губу. Они оба замирают в повисающей тотчас же тишине: Завали-Хлеборезку заглядывает Ацуму в глаза и тихо вздыхает.

– Сакуса Киёми, – говорит он, с нажимом проводя пилой по кости, и Ацуму залипает на звуке его голоса, чтобы снова не заорать от ужаса, – rah – Сакуса Киёми.

– Ну круто, – упавшим голосом говорит Ацуму, – а я – Мия Ацуму. Очень, блядь, приятно.

Его не трясёт только потому что анальгетик почти полностью расслабил мышцы. Ацуму едва шевелит языком, витиевато матерясь на трёх языках сразу – спасибо Саму, успевшему послужить и возле рахни, и возле аэнов, и даже возле оллинцев, но оллинский мат Ацуму запомнить не смог – слишком сложный. Сакуса – обычное имя, кстати, Ацуму больше нравилось звать его Хлеборезкой – допиливает кость и несколько раз проводит по ней напильником – как он там назывался, рашпиль? – сглаживая острый край кости.

Дальше – проще. Сакуса перевязывает сосуды шовным материалом, но вместо эпиневрии – усечения нерва – почему-то хватается за металлические детали, складывая их на столик рядом с собой. Он достаёт из пачки тонкий длинный шнурок желтовато-белого цвета, вполне себе напоминающий крупные нервы и почему-то напрягающе шевелящийся, и в два молниеносных движения соединяет его со срединным нервом. Ацуму чувствует внезапную, резкую вспышку боли – в запястье, которого нет.

– Твою мать! – заплетающимся языком говорит он, – что это было?

Сакуса затыкает его своим привычным «шуш» и достаёт из пачки ещё один странный-похожий-на-нерв-шнурок, присоединяя его к лучевому нерву. Шнурки шевелятся, и Ацуму чувствует их шевеление как движение своей правой – ампутированной – руки. Закончив со странными шнурками, Сакуса хватается за металлические детали: они оказываются широкими по толщине и полыми внутри, заполненными какой-то странной жижей. Сунув шнурки в эту жижу и продев сквозь деталь, сужающуюся к концу по ширине кости, он отодвигает надкостницу и надевает деталь прямо на кость, прикрывая надкостницей и лоскутами кожи, сшивая их вокруг детали, а потом собирает в реальном времени самый настоящий чувствительный протез, напрямую связанный с нервной системой, нанизывая на нитку шарниры и кости и покрывая их сухожилиями. Получается этакая костяная рука – мышц нет, но искусственные сухожилия должны прекрасно справляться и без них.

Сакуса сжимает руку в кулак и разжимает пальцы: попробуй, мол. Ацуму пробует, и костяная рука неловко и медленно, но сжимается в кулак. Он чувствует под пальцами прохладный металл, чувствует ладонь, лежащую на предплечье, – чувствует, словно это его настоящая, живая рука, почти без изменений. Сакуса хмыкает, снимает наложенный жгут, вкалывает в сгиб локтя шприц с ещё какой-то жижей – в этот раз полупрозрачной. Спустя пару секунд боль возвращается, бьёт по затылку с новой силой, и Ацуму закусывает губу, всё ещё неверяще глядя на протез. Он сможет оперировать этой рукой. Он сможет стрелять этой рукой. Он даже дрочить, мать его, сможет этой рукой!

Отчего-то слёзы наворачиваются на глаза. Ацуму всхлипывает, запрокидывая голову, сжимает руку в кулак и стискивает зубы. Сакуса протягивает руку в перчатке и гладит его по волосам – мягко-мягко, словно успокаивая.

– Shush, drego.

– Да понял я уже, – тихо смеётся Ацуму, – что шуш.

После Сакуса накладывает на рану повязку, снимает очки, складывая их на полку, помогает ему встать и переместиться на прилетевшую беспилотную койку, нарушающую все законы гравитации. Отпускает руки, нервно стягивая перчатки, и Ацуму видит его руки – на правой ладони, уходя на запястье, родинки складываются в созвездие Ориона. Сакуса вышагивает рядом с летящей по коридору койкой, оставаясь от Ацуму на безопасном расстоянии и всё время поправляя респиратор, вызывая желание потянуться, сорвать его с лица и посмотреть, что он там такое прячет.

В принципе, Ацуму так и поступает – когда его привозят в палату-камеру, и Сакуса разворачивается, чтобы уйти, он спрыгивает с койки и, пошатнувшись, хватается за маску и рушится на пол.

– Jarfa! – рявкает Сакуса, прикладывая тыльную сторону ладони к лицу. Повторяет: – Jarfa!

– Да не матерись ты, я не заразный, – хрипло смеётся Ацуму. Разводит руками, заглядывая Сакусе в глаза и медленно переводя взгляд на тонкие губы. – Видишь? Ничего страшного не произошло.

И делает мысленную пометку: человек. Его таинственный хирург, Завали-Хлеборезку, Сакуса Киёми, морфологически идентичен виду homo sapiens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> спрашивайте, если что-то непонятно, и все непонятые термины я объясню в следующей главе!


	7. К. Машины и люди

Тецуро не понаслышке знаком с системами полного погружения. То есть, он даже пару раз участвовал в разработке таких штук для тренировок новичков в миротворческих отрядах Альянса, и у него совсем нет проблем с тем, чтобы нырнуть в виртуальный мир и прогуляться в нём. Только вот местная виртуальная реальность – до жути странная. Тецуро даже понимает, что его выкинуло из собственного тела, только по сменившейся картинке на экране обзорной. Фиолетовые щупальца внезапно становятся золотыми, но яркий свет от них совсем не слепит глаза, только-только привыкшие к темноте – и Тецуро осознаёт, что что-то не так. Потом он зовёт СУИИ, и, когда та не откликается, понимает, что ситуация немножко вышла из под контроля.

После рыжеватым золотом вспыхивает вся обзорная. Тецуро хмурится и смотрит на свои руки, сжимая их в кулаки. Ощущение того, что он в своём собственном теле, никуда не уходит, – и это ещё одно отличие местной виртуальной реальности от виртуальных реальностей Млечного Пути. Там для такого полного погружения требовалась, кроме ви-ар шлема, куча электродов и проводов, а тут – хватило одного прикосновения. Он проходится по обзорной туда-сюда, но ощущения – вполне себе реальные – никуда не исчезают, и от этого к горлу подкатывает тошнота, словно он пару сотен раз прокатился в центрифуге в центре для подготовки. Мозг понимает, что мир вокруг нереальный, и реагирует, как умеет.

– Штормит? – спрашивают из-за спины, и Тецуро резко оборачивается, хватаясь за пустоту за левым плечом.

Точно, оружия же нет. Вот же. Голос мнимо мирный, за мягкостью слышится отчётливая угроза, которую Тецуро нутром чует. Обладатель голоса – сияющий ангелоподобный парнишка с рыжим нимбом волос и золотыми искрами в рыжевато-карих глазах. Он словно соткан из света целиком, но Тецуро не обманывается его внешностью, полагаясь на чутьё.

– Штормит, – соглашается он, натягивая на лицо улыбку. – А ты кто?

– Хината, – парнишка протягивает для рукопожатия ладонь, – Шоё.

СУИИ сказала бы, что жать ему руку нецелесообразно, но, для начала, нецелессобразно было даже покидать «Линкс» и идти сюда одному. А потом нецелесообразно было трогать Таинственную Инопланетянскую Штуку, оказавшуюся порталом в виртуальную реальность. А теперь, вот, нецелесообразно жать стрёмному ангелоподобному парнишке – Хинате Шоё – руку, но Тецуро весь – воплощённая нецелесообразность, он всегда делает то, что считает наиболее важным, а не более безопасным и подходящим его целям.

Поэтому – и ещё из крайнего любопытства – он жмёт Хинате руку. Та оказывается холодной, как лягушачья кожа, не в масть всему его светлому и тёплому образу, и от этого контраста Тецуро ощущает, как по загривку бегут фантомные мурашки. Может, по его телу в реальности и бегут, но тут-то их точно быть не может, верно? Хината улыбается как-то так плотоядно, что Тецуро сразу понимает, что попал глубоко и надолго.

– Слушай, – заходит с козырей Тецуро, – а как ты со мной вообще разговариваешь? В смысле, это же СУИИ переводила наш на ваш, а не наоборот.

– С ней я уже поболтал! – Хината склоняет голову к плечу и рассматривает Тецуро с головы до ног цепким, ничего не упускающим взглядом. – Скажи, зачем вы здесь?

– Как зачем? – нарочито устало вздыхает Тецуро, – потому что!

Улыбка Хинаты меркнет. Тецуро ёжится, отходя на полшага назад, и прикидывает в голове варианты побега. Ничего толкового не надумав, он доходит только до осознания того, что Хината – местный ИИ, причём довольно-таки продвинутый, учитывая отсутствие в голосе механических ноток и наличие вполне реалистичных эмоций. СУИИ, холодная и расчётливая, куда больше похожа на машину, чем он.

– Ладно, не выходи из себя, – фыркает Тецуро, – я знаю, что ты при желании способен поджарить мне мозги, и, ну... Не делай этого? Я просто правда не знаю, что тебе ответить. У всех свои причины.

Хината моргает. Тецуро не сомневается в том, что ему совсем не нужно моргать, поэтому это движение вызывает тревогу. Она растекается по позвоночнику азотным холодом, цепляя собой желание зябко поёжиться.

– Ладно, – благодушно кивает Хината, – я спрошу по-другому. Вы прилетели, чтобы воевать?

– Что? – Тецуро нервно смеётся, услышав этот в некоторой степени наивный вопрос. – Нет, конечно. Многие из нас, наоборот, бежали от этого. – Он вздыхает и чешет в затылке: – Но, похоже, война существует и за пределами Млечного Пути. Печально. Хотя это значит, что у меня точно будет работа.

– Ты – боец? – Хината щурится, рассматривая его с головы до ног.

– Что, непохож? – фыркает Тецуро, – я боец, но не совсем. Из тех бойцов, которые, так сказать, насаждают мир. Миротворец. Если где-то идёт война, угрожающая галактике, моя задача – защитить пострадавших и установить мир... любыми способами.

– И ты веришь, – Хината поворачивает голову, и на экране обзорной вспыхивает изображение пяти фигур в ряд: арахноиды, мужчина и женщина; странного вида похожие на стрекоз чуваки, тоже обоих полов, и высокий человек без вторичных половых признаков – две руки, две ноги, только до кучи ещё и тонкие стрекозьи крылья за спиной, – что они согласятся на мир?

– Ну, – пожимает плечами Тецуро, – на вид вполне себе мирные. Арахноиды, – он указывает на пару слева, – и у нас на борту есть, мировые чуваки! Странные, правда, пиздец, но люди с ними воевали только во Вторую Галактическую. Но тогда все со всеми срались, словно помешанные. Может, у вас так же. А может, не так же, и придётся отвоёвывать своё, я правда не знаю. Но мы поможем, если вдруг что, – за это я ручаюсь.

Он растягивает губы в неровной улыбке и вздыхает, снова оглядывая картинку на экране обзорной. Мирные эти ребята или нет, а находить с ними общий язык всё равно однажды придётся, и дай-то боже, чтобы получилось с первого раза, а не после сотни лет войны. Хватит с этой галактики боевых действий.

Хината вдруг улыбается, и угроза, исходившая от него на протяжении всего разговора, рассеивается.

– Хорошо! – говорит он, – я верю тебе. Мир?

И он вновь протягивает для рукопожатия ладонь. Тецуро, приблизившись, касается кончиками пальцев его руки – и открывает глаза в реальной обзорной, лёжа на полу. Двери за спиной пиликают и открываются. 

– Куроо, как ваше состояние? – обеспокоенно спрашивает СУИИ. – Вы только что вернулись из неизвестной структуры виртуальной реальности. Ваше тело было отключено от мозга на протяжении трёх минут и сорока восьми секунд.

– Круто, – хрипло отзывается Тецуро. – Ты разговаривала с местным ИИ и не предупредила меня. Бунтуешь?

– Никак нет, – говорит СУИИ, – Хината Шоё перегрузил мои системы так сильно, что голосовая связь с вами была попросту невозможна.

– О чём болтали?

– Происходил обмен информацией, в том числе семантическими данными языка. На данный момент я могу перевести полный контекст всех существующих в языке ремаф фраз.

– Расскажи мне про этих вамдар, – командует Тецуро, – психологические подробности и мотивы в войне.

– Часть вамдар морфологически и биологически идентична расе рахни, – отвечает СУИИ, – но структура их общества в целом больше напоминает структуру пчелиного улья. Они презирают концепцию свободы и считают, что каждое существо нужно поставить на своё место в большом мировом сообществе, в результате чего будет достигнут мир во всём мире.

– И какое же место, – осторожно спрашивает Тецуро, – они отвели нам?

– Место рабочей силы, – отзывается СУИИ.

– Типа рабочих пчёл?

– Отрицательно. Место, предполагающее исключительно низкоквалифицированный рабочий труд, включая военные действия в роли основного десанта. Вы бы сказали «пушечное мясо».

Тецуро мрачно усмехается: в Млечном Пути подобной дряни не было. Странный диалог с Хинатой всё вертится в голове, и Тецуро, отмахнувшись от мыслей, с проснувшимся любопытством шагает в коридор. Изнутри корабль совсем не такой угрожающий, как снаружи – белый полимер стен неизвестной структуры, металлический сердечник в полу: вероятно, чтобы можно было ходить при отсутствующей гравитации; двери с сияющими тёплым оранжевым светом сенсорными панелями, – всё вполне мирных светлых тонов.

– СУИИ, брось монетку, – фыркает Тецуро, – орёл – я иду направо. Решка – налево.

– Изучение корабля на данный момент нецелесообразно, – чеканит она, – вам запретили покидать обзорную, Куроо.

– Нецелесообразно то, нецелесообразно сё, – бурчит Тецуро, – просто брось монетку, с остальным я сам разберусь.

СУИИ выдаёт картинный механический вздох, которому ещё до вылета научилась у Кенмы, и молчит пару секунд, а потом всё-таки отвечает:  
– Решка. Вам налево, Куроо.

– Ты правда выдала случайный вариант или налево идти целессобразнее? – смеётся Тецуро.

– Я правда выдала случайный вариант. Что ждёт вас налево по коридору, мне неизвестно. Будьте осторожны.

Тецуро сворачивает в нужную сторону и крадучись шагает по светлому коридору, стараясь издавать поменьше шума. Хината его выпустил, конечно, но все остальные могут не быть так любезны, а изучить корабль до того, как его опять запрут, всё-таки хочется. Он сканирует всё, что попадается на пути: двери, консоли, сенсорные панели. Коридор резко сворачивает влево, уходя в темноту, и Тецуро шагает туда, включая фонарик, как вдруг натыкается на Жуткое Лицо.

На поверку Жуткое Лицо оказывается красивым точёным личиком Цукки, подсвеченным фонариком. От яркого света он щурит глаза и морщится, отворачивая голову – на скулах поблёскивают золотые следы слюдяного глиттера.

– Уф, напугал, – усмехается Тецуро, – ты что тут делаешь?

– Нет, это вы, – шипит на него Цукки, – что тут делаете? – и подключается к кому-то по радиосвязи; СУИИ мгновенно выдаёт перевод: – Кагеяма, твой корабль опять разыгрался. Можешь ты уже угомонить его, или нет?

– Что случилось? – отвечает прохладный голос.

– Он выпустил инопланетянина из каюты. Без чьего-либо ведома! Хоть бы предупредил.

– Ага, – обиженно бурчит Тецуро, – а без конвоя мне тут никак ходить нельзя.

Цукки шикает на него и хмурится. Тецуро растягивает губы в дружелюбной улыбке и поднимает руки: сдаюсь, мол. Спрашивает:  
– Раз я уже вышел, может, покажешь, что тут где? Хотя бы туалет – мне бы отлить, – и Цукки хмурится ещё пуще.

Он взмахивает рукой:  
– За мной, – и шагает в темноту коридора.

Тецуро заваливает его вопросами: а почему тут нет света? А что за полимер используется для внутренней обшивки? А почему я так тебе не нравлюсь? – но Цукки упрямо молчит, ровно вышагивая по коридору без фонарика. Тецуро успевает пару раз обматерить валяющиеся на полу кабели, за которые запинается, едва не упав, когда свет всё-таки включается, ослепляя.

– Хината, – мрачно выговаривает Цукки, – эти твои шуточки меня уже задолбали. Хватит действовать опрометчиво, на корабле враги.

– Я не враг! – возмущается Тецуро.

– Это непроверенная информация, – чеканит Цукки, – на данный момент вы классифицируетесь как враг. Что будет дальше, меня не интересует.

– Говоришь как СУИИ.

– Мы с ней одной крови.

Тецуро перешагивает через кабели и подскакивает к Цукки, преграждая ему дорогу, по пути удивляясь тому, какой же он всё-таки высокий:  
– Так ты тоже ИИ?

– Саморегулирующаяся искусственная жизнь серии Z-11913, – с улыбкой в голосе отвечает Хината из динамиков где-то в коридоре, – я тоже из этой серии.

– Круто! – восклицает Тецуро, – а можно тебя отсканировать?

Цукки морщится и обходит его по дуге.

– Нельзя.

– А если я хорошо попрошу? – улыбается Тецуро.

– Всё ещё нельзя. Туалет там, – он взмахивает рукой в сторону закрытой двери и кладёт ладонь на кобуру пистолета, – сделаете что-нибудь подозрительное – сочту вас достаточно опасной для уничтожения целью.

– У-у-у, как страшно, ещё и вежливо, – Тецуро фыркает, – ладно, ладно, я не буду ничего трогать, кроме, кхм, сам понимаешь...

Цукки сжимает губы в тонкую, словно карандашную линию и открывает ему дверь, ткнув в кнопку на панели. Тецуро шагает внутрь, оглядываясь, – туалет как туалет, ничего необычного, только вместо санфаянса и металла всё сделано из – он не удерживается от сканирования – циркониевой керамики. Дорого, зато на века. Интересно, сколько лет этому толчку?.. Тецуро расстёгивает ремни на броне, снимает штаны и отливает, разглядывая пустые светлые стены.

– Что скажешь, СУИИ? – спрашивает он, засовывая руки в, как ему кажется, мини-декон и тыкая коленом на кнопку, – насчёт андроидов.

– Они намного более приближены к человеческой природе, чем я, – отвечает СУИИ, – и намного более продвинуты в плане технологичности. Хината дал мне общую информацию о себе; они используют шифрование данных, основанное на физике кварков. В Млечном Пути возможность подобного шифрования даже не предполагалась, так как считалось, что кварки не существуют в свободном виде.

– А они существуют?

– В этой галактике, насколько я поняла, да.

– Круто!

Цукки заглядывает в дверной проём, недоверчиво щурясь:  
– С кем вы там разговариваете, чужак?

На его языке это звучит ужасно красиво. Особенно «чужак» – «drego». Почти как дракон. Тецуро вздыхает, вытаскивая руки из декона и показывая ему:  
– С СУИИ. Она рассказала мне, что вы шифруете данные на уровне кварков. Прикольно.

– Что ещё вы узнали, кроме этого? – напряжённо спрашивает Цукки. – Говорите.

– Узнал про этих ваших вамдар, их идеологию и устройство общества, – отзывается Тецуро, подходя к нему ближе, почти вплотную, и глядя снизу вверх, – и всё.

Цукки отходит на шаг назад, словно боясь. Тецуро вновь поднимает руки, как бы показывая, что ничего ему не сделает, и вновь растягивает губы в улыбке – в этот раз усталой.

– Ну почему ты мне не веришь? Хината же поверил.

– Хината – дурак, – говорит Цукки, – он верит и в то, что с вамдар можно найти общий язык.

– Может, и можно, – пожимает плечами Тецуро. – Не все же они бесконечно преданы режиму.

Цукки закатывает глаза и разворачивается, игнорируя его слова:  
– Идём. Всё равно вы на месте не усидите, запирать вас бесполезно.

Он ведёт Тецуро коридорами прямиком на мостик, где того встречают Савамура, таинственный пилот дредноута, Кагеяма, чей корабль – Хината – опять разыгрался и, собственно сам Хината – уже во плоти. Тецуро в шутку снова протягивает ему ладонь для рукопожатия, и Хината жмёт её, встряхнув пару раз.

– Вижу, – заключает Савамура, – вы с Хинатой уже познакомились. Он, как бы это сказать... – Савамура задумчиво чешет подбородок.

– Ваш корабль? – улыбается Тецуро.

– Именно. Хината отвечает за большую часть систем нашего корабля. Остальная часть – на Кагеяме, нашем пилоте.

Тот взмахивает рукой, не оборачиваясь. Хината подбегает к нему и с размаху плюхается ему на колени, обнимая за шею. Тецуро мысленно присвистывает: ого, и так тоже можно? Галактика Водоворот более либеральна, чем он ожидал, если исключить из неё вамдар; в Млечном Пути романы с ИИ были из разряда табу. Впрочем, вамдар и сами не отсюда, верно? Кагеяма не обращает на Хинату совершенно никакого внимания, только шевелит ногой, устраиваясь поудобнее в кресле – словно совсем привык – и кладёт подбородок ему на макушку. А затем – продолжает абсолютно невозмутимо выстраивать курс корабля.

Тецуро переводит взгляд на Цукки, но отследить его реакцию на их отношения не выходит – он тоже совершенно невозмутим, словно в присутствии капитана ему нельзя ни кривиться, ни хмуриться.

– Тяжело вам передвигаться в этом... осьминоге? – спрашивает Тецуро.

Савамура переводит взгляд на фиолетовые щупальца на экране и пожимает плечами:  
– Значительно проще, чем бесконечно воевать с вамдар.

– Почему вы всё ещё не победили, с такими-то технологиями? – хмурится Тецуро.

– Мы разрозненны, так как живём по всему кластеру, – вздыхает Савамура, – и мы, в общем-то, мирный народ. Вамдар не чураются таких технологий, которые способны полностью стирать с лица галактики целые планеты и звёзды. Так, например, в кластере Аспид, – СУИИ подсказывает: кластер ноль-четыре-пять-один-два, – появилась чёрная дыра. Они устроили там свою временную базу, а потом, расползшись по незатронутым – как ты его назвал? – Осьминогом планетам, основали там столицу. Всех порабощённых в конечном итоге увозят туда и репрограммируют, заставляя сражаться с нами. Ты бы смог воевать против собственных сородичей?

Тецуро пожимает плечами: за всю историю Земли на ней было много междоусобных войн, но ни в одной из них ему не довелось поучаствовать. Впрочем, даже если порабощённых как-то там программируют, значит, их можно распрограммировать, верно же? Он так и спрашивает, и Савамура печально усмехается.

– Мы пробовали, – говорит он, – и до сих пор пробуем, но пока ничего не выходит. Программа застревает слишком глубоко внутри них, и эти... наномашины не так-то легки, мы до сих пор не знаем мелких деталей их работы.

– Ну, с этим мы тоже можем помочь, – говорит Тецуро, – СУИИ была создана исключительно для исследовательских целей и корректировки курса корабля, может, она чего узнает. Полезно же?

– Сначала отбейте Ио, – вздыхает Савамура, – а потом посмотрим.

– А что им помешает уничтожить Ио, если мы её отобьём, раз уж они могут? – переспрашивает Тецуро. – То есть, я ничего против того, чтобы её отбить, не имею, но всё-таки. 

– Там находятся древние производственные цеха нашей расы, – говорит Савамура, – мы называем их Кузнями. Если научиться ими управлять, они смогут создавать бесчисленные армии сильных роботов, но, слава Валар, вамдар ещё не докопались даже до центра управления, не говоря уже о том, чтобы его включить.

– Ого, – присвистывает Тецуро, – и вы просто так отдадите это всё нам?

– Знак доверия, – взмахивает ладонью Савамура, – если вы сможете её отбить, в чём я лично сомневаюсь, мы вновь сможем поселиться там – вместе с вами, разумеется. И у нас будет возможность создать армию большую, чем у нас есть сейчас.

– Ага, – кивает Тецуро, – а что такого сложного в том, чтобы её отбить?

– Там расположена одна из основных военных баз вамдар, Улей. На орбите стоит полсотни военных кораблей, к тому же, Улей может атаковать ракетами класса земля-воздух. В прошлый раз мы потеряли пятнадцать кораблей, пытаясь её отбить.

Тецуро просчитывает в голове варианты. СУИИ с имеющимися у неё данными точно сможет подключиться к системам управления запуском ракет, надо только суметь прокрасться на планету по-тихому и по-тихому же разобраться с вамдар. Отличный стелс-режим есть на «Баст», надо лишь захватить с собой пару-тройку снайперов и переодеться в камуфляж. И взять как можно больше термозарядов, разумеется. И парочку виброножей – на всякий случай.

– СУИИ, вамдар видят в ультрафиолетовом спектре? – спрашивает он, – камуфляж заметят?

– Наборы камуфляжной брони на борту «Линкса» искажают пространство, работая на эффекте массы, а не экранируют его, – отзывается она, – даже если вамдар видят ультрафиолетовое излучение, вас в камуфляжной броне они не заметят.

– Отлично! – Тецуро закусывает губу и подключается по связи к Торе: – Тора, готовь снайперки и камуфляж. Мы летим в самое пекло, но разбираться придётся по-тихому.

– Ты прикалываешься? – недоверчиво спрашивает Тора, – только проснулись – и сразу в пекло?

– А чего ты ожидал от совершенно новой вселенной? Красивую картинку из рекламы исследовательской инициативы? Они не взяли бы нас, если бы были уверены, что никакой жопы не произойдёт. Но, смотри-ка: она произошла.

Он почти слышит, как Тора закатывает глаза.

– Понял.

Звонок прерывается, и дредноут его новых знакомых, наконец, переходит на сверхсветовую, ловко огибая все щупальца Космического Осьминога и вырываясь из облака аномалии в тёмный космический вакуум, а после – уходя в варп-прыжок. Корабль вместе с ковчегом на гравитационном буксире выпрыгивают возле яркого белого гиганта, выходя на его орбиту. На экране жёлтым крестиком отмечается нужная планета – мелкая слабо светящаяся в темноте точка. Тецуро зарывается пальцами в волосы, взъерошивая собственную чёлку:  
– Ну чё, проводите меня обратно на ковчег, и мы полетели.

– Цукишима, – вкрадчиво говорит Савамура, и Цукки переводит на него настороженный взгляд, – присмотришь за ними?

Он всё-таки кривится и тяжело вздыхает:  
– Почему я, а не Хината?

– Хината – ходячая катастрофа, – говорит Кагеяма, сжимая левую руку на его талии, – даже я бы не стал его с ними отпускать, а капитан и подавно.

– Эй! – обиженно отзывается Хината.

Кагеяма тихо смеётся. Цукки поджимает губы и шагает к Тецуро, хватая его за запястье:  
– Пойдёмте.

Ладонь у него, вероятно, такая же ледяная, как у Хинаты, но и сам он под стать – весь холодный и недружелюбный, как зима на полюсах. Тецуро шагает следом за ним, не вырывая руки и думая о том, как бы так незаметно снять перчатку, чтобы почувствовать холод искусственной кожи. И приваливается к плечу плечом, словно невзначай:  
– Ой, прости.

– Вы это специально, – недовольно чеканит Цукки, отпуская его запястье, – прекратите.

Тецуро чешет в затылке и пожимает плечами: ладно, мол. Не нравится – не буду. Он шагает коридорами следом за Цукки и в звенящей тишине говорит:  
– Не хочешь идти с нами – можешь остаться на ковчеге. Я пойму, правда.

– Что?

– Говорю, не хочешь идти с нами – можешь остаться на ковчеге. Пообщаешься с СУИИ, погуляешь по пустым криоскладам. Там планировка инженерных переходов прикольная, можно заблудиться и долго ходить по кругу, не осознавая этого. Даже если ты ИИ, авось, заблудишься в первый раз-то. Если только СУИИ не будет подсказывать. Я всё понимаю, правда. Идти с нами – такая себе перспектива, да? Мы ж чисто самоубийцы.

– Вероятность вашей смерти составляет девяносто девять целых и восемь десятых процента, – мрачно чеканит Цукки, – так что технически – да, вы самоубийцы.

– Но?..

Цукки прикрывает глаза и вздыхает. Говорит едва слышно:  
– Но я верю в те две десятые процента, которые говорят, что вы выживете. В конце концов, – он усмехается, – вероятность того, что вы удачно пересечёте большую половину своей галактики и тёмный космос, была ещё меньше, но вот, вы здесь.

– А откуда ты знаешь ту вероятность? – округлив глаза, спрашивает Тецуро.

– Я посчитал.

– Ага, – кивает Тецуро, – то есть, ты идёшь с нами?

– Как ни прискорбно, да. Мне поручили присматривать за вами, – он с нажимом говорит последнее слово, имея в виду, конечно, неугомонного Тецуро, – и я попытаюсь выполнить это поручение со всем профессионализмом, который у меня есть.

– Снайперку захвати, – улыбается Тецуро, – будем действовать тихонько, как мышеньки.

Цукки вооружается бластерной снайперкой в грузовом отсеке и переодевается, скрывшись за ширмой, в броню. Тецуро, смерив его взглядом, всё-таки любопытствует:  
– А тебе вообще нужна броня? Ты же типа... ну, робот. В общих чертах. – Цукки хмурится, выходя из-за ширмы и натягивая странный дырявый подшлемник, и Тецуро взмахивает руками, – я ни в коем случае не хотел тебя обидеть, если что!

– У ремаф есть пословица, – тихо говорит тот, – «у любопытной лисы нет хвоста». Понимаете, что она означает?

– Ну, у меня-то всё при мне, – возражает Тецуро.

– У меня нет никаких боевых модификаций, кроме генератора гравитационного щита, сканера и улучшенной точности, – вздыхает Цукки, – если в меня попадёт пуля, я точно так же истеку кровью, как и обычный человек. За исключением того, что вместо крови у меня электролит. Боевые модели серий Z все ушли в Живой Флот.

– Живой Флот? – с любопытством переспрашивает Тецуро, – это что?

– Флотилия, образованная андроидами. Когда-то, ещё до моего создания, Живой Флот воевал с ремаф за свободу, но после появления вамдар всем стало как-то не до этого, и нас, андроидов, признали отдельной расой, а не просто бездушными машинами. Меня командировали на этот корабль как раз из Живого Флота, но я мог отказаться работать с ремаф.

– А почему не отказался?

Цукки пожимает плечами:  
– Нужно было указать справедливую причину отказа. Многие в Живом Флоте до сих пор негативно относятся к людям, но я не застал войны Освобождения, поэтому не мог указать в причинах неприязнь к ним. Физически и психически я тоже был в порядке, так что справедливой причины как таковой не оказалось, и пришлось идти сюда.

– Но людей ты не любишь, – договаривает за него Тецуро.

– Не люблю, – кивает Цукки, – люди глупы, нерациональны, и в них нет ничего интересного для изучения, а я задумывался как учёный, а не боец.

– «Задумывался» так странно звучит, – хмыкает Тецуро. – Ты ж совсем как человек.

– Но я не человек, – тихо говорит Цукки, – к счастью.

Тецуро пожимает плечами и шагает из грузового отсека к челноку. Цукки садится в кресло пилота и втыкает штекер себе под седьмой позвонок, прикрывая глаза. Челнок вылетает из отсека и приближается к ковчегу. Тецуро подключается к Кенме по аудиосвязи:  
– Кенма, приём.

– Слышу тебя.

– Открывай челночный стыковочный, ща прилетим.

– Ага.

Ковчег открывает вход в декон стыковочного отсека для челноков. Цукишима садит в нём машину и ждёт положенные по протоколу три минуты, прежде чем в отсек впускается воздух и деконтаминационные лучи, а потом отключается от челнока и выходит наружу.

– Тора, – зовёт Тецуро, не найдя его в стыковочном отсеке, – вы где?

– Третий стыковочный, – отзывается Тора, – «Баст». Охренительный корабль, я тебе так скажу! Даже Кенма перелез сюда из кресла пилота ковчега. Говорит, что будет пилотировать его, даже если придётся украсть.

Тецуро смеётся и протягивает Цукки руку:  
– Пойдём?

– Я не буду брать вас за руку.

– Я и не надеялся, – фыркает Тецуро.

Он шагает в сторону монорельса, заходит в вагончик и тыкает в кнопку третьего стыковочного, спустя пару секунд оказываясь уже у коридора, ведущего в отсек. Цукки маячит за правым плечом, как телохранитель, и Тецуро почему-то ужасно весело от этого факта. И вообще – ужасно весело, несмотря на предстоящее, несомненно, сложное задание. Он хочет скакать по ковчегу и орать, как мартовский кот, и тревога, с самого пробуждения сидевшая, как заноза, в груди, затихает, свернувшись где-то в углу души злой подушкой для игл.

Корабль в третьем стыковочном – «Баст», в честь египетской богини кошек – великолепен, и даже Цукки молча с этим соглашается, проводя кончиками пальцев в перчатке по гладкой глянцевой обшивке. Они забираются по трапу внутрь, и Тецуро скачет из угла в угол, рассматривая консоли и палубы, добирается до камбуза, забирая из пачки оставленных кем-то «вечных бисквитов» один кусочек, съедает его всухомятку, ощущая только сладость на языке, и слышит смешок за спиной.

– Вы всегда так непоследовательны в своих действиях? – спрашивает Цукки, – поскакали там, побегали тут, украли чью-то еду, когда надо всего лишь дойти до мостика и отдать приказ.

– Еда моих корешей – моя еда, – бурчит Тецуро, – и да, я всегда такой. И тебе советую, ведь в этом, – он пару раз подпрыгиват на месте, и скалится, – и есть счастье.

– В прыжках? – скептично спрашивает Цукки, – сомневаюсь.

– Да не в прыжках! А в культивации радости. Вот я рад, что у меня теперь есть охуенный корабль, только-только с верфи, и я прыгаю тут и там – культивирую эту радость. Круто же!

– Сомнительно.

Тецуро вздыхает. Не понимает – пускай, его проблемы. Может, местные ИИ не умеют радоваться вообще (хотя Хината, кажется, умел, и не только радоваться, но и...), а может, Цукки просто сам по себе такой вредный. И где его только произвели такого вредного?

– Ладно, пойдём уже на мостик, мистер я-самый-главный-скептик-во-вселенной, – говорит Тецуро.

Они плечом к плечу заходят на мостик, и к ним с гордым видом оборачивается сидящий в кресле пилота Кенма. Гладит главную панель мягким движением руки, словно она ему роднее, чем спящие в крио родители:  
– О, вы пришли. Вылетаем? Говорите координаты.

Цукки на одном дыхании выдаёт координаты, и СУИИ переводит их в систему навигации «Баст». Кенма включает двигатели и отстыковывается от ковчега, вылетая в тёмный космос, и на экране красной меткой отображается цель – крошечная из-за расстояния светящаяся точка.

– Выхожу на третью сверхсветовую, – рапортует Кенма, – прибудем за два-три часа.

Звёзды на экране смазываются в короткие линии. Корабль летит совершенно бесшумно, только гудят на низкой, почти неслышной частоте двигатели. Кенма лениво перебирает пальцами по панелям, проверяя показатели сканеров и сенсоров, открывает и закрывает всплывающие окна, выделяя нужную информацию и смахивая её на экран справа. Это напоминает игру на органе – там тоже три клавиатуры, только окон нет.

– На подлёте, километров так за семьсот, включи стелс-режим, – командует Тецуро, – мы должны действовать совсем тихо, там целый флот на орбите.

– Окей.

Тецуро поворачивается к Цукки:  
– Ну что? Хочешь экскурсию? Покушать? Что-нибудь ещё?

– Роботы не едят, – чеканит тот, – и вы уже провели меня по всему кораблю, пока скакали туда-сюда.

– Тогда что? У нас есть два часа, пойдём хоть кинцо посмотрим. Ты ж по-любому не видел фильмы Млечного Пути. У меня на омни-инструменте есть сборник классных маленьких короткометражек!

Цукки вздыхает.

– А просто оставить меня в покое – не вариант?

– Не-а, – смеётся Тецуро, – но если ты так сильно не хочешь приобщаться к прекрасному, можешь посидеть в обзорной. 

– Так и поступлю, – кивает Цукки. – Благодарю за понимание.

Голос – едкий-едкий, словно соляная кислота. Тецуро смеётся, глядя Цукки в спину, и шагает к себе в каюту смотреть кино, по аудиосвязи вызывая Тору:  
– Пойдёмте, что ли, фильмец посмотрим.

– Пойдём! Что у тебя есть?

– Рахнийские «Сто лет любви» и «Аквилла рифт», топ-десять оллинских короткометражек длиной меньше минуты и ещё доварповые земные короткометражки.

Они толпой устраиваются перед голоэкраном у Тецуро на кровати, как стая кошек, – друг на друге. В броне не очень удобно лежать на одном месте, поэтому Тецуро быстро снимает её, сгружая в углу каюты – всё равно потом переодеваться в камуфляж. Он садится, оперевшись спиной на плечо Торы, и включает странный рахнийский ромком, который совсем не понял при первом просмотре.

Тора начинает зевать на тринадцатой минуте, его голова падает Тецуро на макушку на двадцать пятой. Он смеётся, устраиваясь поудобнее, и тоже прикрывает глаза, надеясь, что Кенма их разбудит. И правда – Кенма подключается по аудиосвязи спустя два часа, сообщает:  
– Выхожу в стелс-режим. Скорость значительно снизится, будьте готовы лететь дольше.

– Ничё, – зевает Тецуро, – мы ещё поспим, да, Тора?

Тора отвечает неразборчивым «мгм» и продолжает храпеть. Кино всё ещё идёт, и пара бодрствующих ребят из опергруппы даже следит за сюжетом. Тецуро фыркает:  
– Интересно?

– Очень! – отзывается Илая, складывая все шесть рук на груди, – а вам разве нет, командор?

– Я второй раз смотрю, – отвечает Тецуро с улыбкой, – и второй раз засыпаю ещё на начале. Но вы смотрите, смотрите, я не буду выключать.

И снова опирается спиной на плечо Торы, прикрывая глаза. Его будит прикосновение к щеке – холодное, словно льдинка. Он никак не может выплыть из сна, а тем временем холодные пальцы проходятся по скуле вниз, к линии челюсти, оглаживают под подбородком и чуть надавливают на кадык. Когда Тецуро открывает глаза, прикосновение исчезает.

Перед ним стоит Цукки.

– Мы прилетели, – говорит он, – опергруппа не стала вас будить, командор Такетора сказал «пусть проспится, разбуди его как совсем долетим». Бужу.

По дороге в грузовой отсек Цукки спрашивает:  
– Вы все такие доверчивые?

– В смысле? – сонно переспрашивает Тецуро.

– В смысле, ваш командор просто взял и доверил мне вас разбудить, хотя вы, вроде как, капитан этого корабля. И над ними тоже – капитан.

– Над ними я – командор, – улыбается Тецуро, – и Тора прекрасно знает, что ты ничего мне не сделаешь.

Цукки хмурится.

– Откуда?

– Внутреннее чутьё. Таких, как мы, никогда не подводит.

– Любопытный феномен, – кивает Цукки, и Тецуро замирает на месте.

– Ага! – восклицает он, – а ты говорил, что люди не интересные!

Цукки морщится и, не ответив, шагает дальше к грузовому отсеку.


	8. Б. Побег

Скальпели разрезают кожу, большие пинцеты вынимают кости, заменяя их на что-то металлическое и блестящее. Бокуто орёт первые минут пять, а потом отрубается от болевого шока, проваливаясь в жуткие, кровавые сны. 

– Бокуто, просыпайтесь, – слышит он. – Бокуто.

Перед глазами проносятся воспоминания – от детства на Дэлло до работы в миротворческих силах Альянса. Бокуто вспоминает, как сдавал экзамены – боёвку и стратегию с первого раза, а матанализ и язык с третьего. Вспоминает, как мама целовала его в лоб, отпуская из дома. Вспоминает, как они с бро посреди Второй Галактической застряли без провизии, боеприпасов и челнока на богом забытой Тау-8, где все страляли по всем. Вспоминает Акааши, его чёрные-чёрные, как сам космос, глаза без белков, в которых можно утонуть, его тонкие пальцы и узкие запястья, его всего.

И – открывает глаза, щурясь от света, отражающегося от белого потолка. Сознание приходит частями: сначала восстанавливается зрение, потом слух – звон в ушах медленно становится тише, пока не исчезает совсем. Следом появляются ощущения: жёсткая койка под спиной, холодный сухой воздух камеры. Боль, наконец, – слабая, но вместе с тем легко ощутимая, сопровождающая каждое движение. Бокуто давно не чувствовал такой боли.

– СУИИ, – хрипит он, – отчёт.

– Структура вашего тела была полностью изменена посредством серии операций и внедрения в организм нанороботов, – чеканно отвечает СУИИ. Остались только внешние морфологические признаки и признаки принадлежности к расе. Скелет был полностью заменён на неизвестный сплав на основе титана, белковая мускулатура перестроена на мускулатуру из неизвестного полимера, схожего по свойствам и строению с биологически выращенными мышцами. Все органы, за исключением желудочно-кишечного тракта, заменены на механические.

– Что с имплантами?

– Остались только наиболее закрепившиеся в организме: мой наноимплант и биоимплант омни-инструмента.

Ага. То есть, из оружия у него только лазерный резак и магнитная отвёртка. В такую жопу он ещё не попадал. Он поднимается с койки, обходя по периметру крошечную камеру в три шага по диагонали.

– Ещё кое-что, – осторожно начинает СУИИ, и Бокуто заранее напрягается, готовясь к плохим новостям: она никогда до этого не говорила так вкрадчиво, – мне пришлось взять на себя ответственность и переключиться в режим тотального контроля, чтобы нанороботы не смогли управлять вашим сознанием. Теперь мои системы внедрены в вас так глубоко, что их невозможно отключить. Уверяю вас, это не предоставит вам никаких неудобств за исключением того, что ваше личное пространство теперь и моё тоже.

– Объясни попроще, – бурчит Бокуто, – я нихрена не понял.

– Теперь мои системы напрямую подключены к вашим органам чувств, без каких-либо устройств-посредников. Я напрямую вижу вашими глазами, слышу вашими ушами, ощущаю вашей кожей. Однако эти отношения работают положительно не только в мою сторону: благодаря моим системам теперь никто не сможет взять под контроль ваш разум, включая контактных телепатов, например, маэв.

– То есть, Акааши не сможет залезть ко мне в мозги?

– Положительно.

Бокуто присвистывает. Прикольно. Теперь можно не отшатываться от прикосновений Акааши, опасаясь, что он пронюхает о его чувствах или случайно застрянет в его разуме, как это бывает иногда с маэв. И можно будет сгрести его в охапку, когда Бокуто доберётся до сброшенных капсул! Классно. С другой стороны, ментальные связи, наверное, перестанут работать...

– СУИИ, – зовёт Бокуто, – а что насчёт ментальных связей? Ну, с теми же маэв.

– Если вы разрешите доступ, это будет возможно. До моих систем они добраться не смогут, но до вашего разума – вполне.

– Сплошные плюсы, – с подозрением говорит Бокуто, – где минусы?

СУИИ молчит с полминуты, а потом всё-таки говорит, осторожничая:  
– Вам может быть некомфортно психологически из-за того, что я постоянно нахожусь у вас в голове и имею доступ к вашим мыслям и воспоминаниям. Это основной минус. Также вы можете чувствовать острую головную боль при перегрузке моих систем – так же, как я буду чувствовать вашу.

– Ну, с болью я как-нибудь сдюжу. И с твоим присутствием тоже, думаю, – Бокуто фыркает, – только ты это... В личное не влезай, хорошо? Личное – это всё-таки личное.

– Принято. Я так или иначе буду ощущать то, что вы классифицируете как «личное», но никаких вопросов или предположений делать без дозволения не буду.

– Договорились! – Бокуто потягивается, морщась от боли, поднимает больничную рубашку, рассматривая ровный кетгутовый шов на груди. Думает о шраме, который по-любому останется, когда эта дрянь окончательно заживёт. Кожа уже срослась, спасибо регенерации аэнов и таинственным нанороботам, но швы ещё не рассосались, да и болит всё ещё. – Скажи, что там с Конохой и остальными?

– Они всё ещё находятся в камере на корабле, захватившем ковчег.

– Ладно, – кивает Бокуто, – Чтобы их спасти, надо сначала выбраться отсюда. Идеи?

– Просканируйте окрестности, и я проанализирую ваши возможности. Советую раздобыть где-нибудь броню, шлем и оружие: вы довольно далеко от «Маотоинь».

– В смысле? Меня же забрали на корабль возле ковчега.

– После первичной операции вас поместили на челнок, который пролетел, по моим предположительным данным, около двух парсек. Мы разговариваем по усиленной квантомеханической связи; данные передаются так быстро только благодаря моему полному внедрению в ваш разум.

Ага. Ещё лучше. Кроме брони и оружия надо угнать ещё и челнок. Бокуто сканирует окрестности – унитаз и раковину, стены, отчего-то оказывающиеся полыми внутри – но ничего полезного не находит. СУИИ предлагает дождаться конвоя и попытаться разобраться с ним голыми руками, и Бокуто, пожав плечами, вновь ложится на койку, зарываясь пальцами в жёсткие перья на голове. Фыркает депрессивно: ну хоть перья оставили, и на том спасибо. В то, что он теперь какой-то совсем другой, чужой даже самому себе, немного не верится, но СУИИ не стала бы врать. 

Бокуто прикрывает глаза. Бурчит:  
– СУИИ, спой песенку, – и она включает полузабытую мелодию аэнской колыбельной. – Да не такую, а то я вырублюсь раньше, чем конвой придёт. Что-нибудь весёлое. Пожалуйста?

– Хорошо, Бокуто.

Слушая музыку, транслирующуюся прямиком ему в мозги, Бокуто ждёт, продумывая варианты - от худших к лучшим. Вероятность того, что у него ничего не выйдет, и его привезут в какой-нибудь сраный исследовательский центр или ещё чего похуже, ужасно высока, и Бокуто пытается не унывать раньше времени, но выходит с трудом. Он подпевает знакомой песне, когда слышит шаги. Шикает на СУИИ:  
– Тихо. Прикидываемся мёртвыми, – а потом закрывает глаза.

Дверь открывается с тихим шипением, и шаги становятся ближе, но вместа набора щелчков и шипения чужого голоса он слышит вполне понятные слова:  
– Встать.

Бокуто открывает глаза, медленно поднимаясь с койки. Скашивает взгляд на дверь – та открыта, значит, можно действовать. Он думает: СУИИ, слышишь? – и она отвечает бесшумным «да, Бокуто» в голове.

«Вызови резак на омни-инструменте», – командует Бокуто, стоя по струнке и пытаясь не выдать себя. Он чувствует, как рука теплеет – это нагревается лазер. У Бокуто – один шанс из тысячи умудриться дотянуться и попасть в стык брони пока ещё ничего не подразумевающего великана, и он примеряется, пока тот сканирует его зелёным лучом, а потом, когда великан говорит:  
– За мной, – и разворачивается, бьёт его резаком в стык брони на шее.

Лазер взрезает мягкий подшлемник, как масло, вместе с грубой, похожей на хитиновый панцирь, кожей на шее. Брызгает на пол зелёная кровь, и великан вздрагивает, а потом с грохотом рушится на пол. Бокуто подхватывает его винтовку и шагает в коридор, оглядываясь по сторонам.

– СУИИ, куда нам?

– Грузовой отсек, предположительно, направо, – чеканно отвечает она, – будьте осторожны.

– Да уж буду, – фыркает Бокуто.

В груди заполошно долбится механическое сердце, и он всем телом ощущает его вибрацию. Интересно, думает он, кровь у меня теперь тоже зелёная? – и смотрит на ровный шов на предплечье, ища взглядом вены. Они всё ещё ровно голубые – значит, и кровь – красная. Верно же?

От мыслей о крови его отвлекают шаги. Бокуто прячется за углом и осторожно выглядывает, прикладывая винтовку к плечу. Спусковой крючок здесь такой же, как и на обычных винтовках – снизу, – только предохранителя нигде не видно. Бокуто прицеливается и стреляет в стык брони – бластерный заряд низко жужжит, вылетая из дула, и впивается в броню чуть ниже стыка. Бокуто спускает курок ещё два раза – на всякий случай. Великан падает, как подкошенный, и Бокуто жмурится от грохота, которым отзывается на падение металлический пол. 

Подождав с минуту и никого не дождавшись, Бокуто шагает дальше, оттащив труп великана в камеру. Он со смешком вспоминает, как они с бро выбирались с Тау-8 похожими перебежками: тихо, не оставляя на виду трупов и используя патроны по минимуму. Только в этот раз Бокуто не знает даже сколько зарядов осталось в этой винтовке. Он крадучись идёт вперёд, переступая босыми ногами по холодному полу, и думает о том, как было бы неплохо разжиться бесшумной обувью – сапоги великанов, соприкасаясь с полом, издают слишком сильный шум.

По пути попадается ещё одна камера, и Бокуто открывает её, выпуская наружу незнакомого хмурого парня с изуродованным тремя продольными рубцами лицом. СУИИ предупреждает:  
– Он может оказаться уже репрограммированным нанороботами. Будьте осторожны, – и Бокуто сканирует его просто на всякий случай. – Отрицательно. Этот индивид ещё не прооперирован, хотя в скелете замечены титановые элементы.

Бокуто протягивает ему запасную винтовку и взмахивает рукой, мол, за мной. Общий язык можно найти и потом, сейчас главное – выбраться отсюда. Они крадутся по коридору босиком, и у следующего великана Бокуто всё-таки забирает ботинки. Они в полтора раза больше его ноги и болтаются, но это всё равно лучше, чем идти по ледяному полу босиком. Простыть ещё не хватало, со смешком думает Бокуто.

Коридор кажется бесконечным. Они идут и идут, по дороге открыв ещё пару камер, но никого не найдя внутри, и Бокуто надувает щёки, чувствуя, как глухое разочарование растекается в груди.

– СУИИ, где там грузовой? – спрашивает он на развилке.

– Предположительно, налево, – отзывается она.

– Предположительно, – фыркает Бокуто, – то есть, ты не знаешь, что мы там найдём, да?

– Положительно.

Бокуто зарывается пальцами в перья, от холода совсем встопорщившиеся, и шагает налево. Его новый друг идёт следом, тревожно озираясь по сторонам и не выпуская винтовку из рук. По его походке и поведению сразу видно, что он бывалый солдат; Бокуто заочно проникается к нему лёгкой приязнью, а потом, когда он снимает троих гвардейцев одной очередью, начинает и уважать. Вскидывает большой палец, сомневаясь, что парень понимает, и говорит:  
– Зачёт. На нашем стрельбище тебе бы поставили S-плюс. Из бластерной винтовки, да так точно – это надо уметь.

Он отвечает что-то на своём и недружелюбно скалится. Пинает труп великана, проходя мимо, и шагает вперёд, зачем-то постучав кулаком по стене. Указывает ровно направо, мол, там, и Бокуто кивает: окей, идём туда. Следующий встреченный великан успевает, сучара, поднять тревогу – и она взвывает на весь корабль, или медцентр, или что это вообще, но, в общем, взвывает и орёт, и Бокуто прибавляет ходу, не запариваясь тем, чтобы идти тихо, потому что идти тихо уже нет смысла. Они вдвоём несутся коридорами и на следующей развилке сворачивают направо, натыкаясь на конвой. Парень-со-шрамом палит по задней половине, Бокуто – по передней, и вместе они управляются с конвоем за рекордные полминуты, выходя из этой стычки почти целыми: парню-со-шрамом бластерный выстрел обжигает бедро, Бокуто – скулу, но это всё цветочки.

Конвоированная девушка подбегает к парню-со-шрамом и обнимает его за шею, а потом, быстро отстранившись, подхватывает в руки пару пистолетов и, кивнув на Бокуто, что-то спрашивает у своего товарища. Они быстро переговариваются, кивают в унисон, и парень-со-шрамом шагает вперёд по коридору – дальше.

Подойдя к двери грузового отсека, он останавливается и оборачивается на Бокуто. Тот фыркает:  
– Без проблем, дружище, – и при помощи СУИИ подключается к консоли рядом.

Благодаря операции перевод языка этих великанов перестал быть проблемой, и Бокуто быстро расправляется с консолью, прячась за косяком двери и выглядывая в грузовой отсек. Позади по коридору стучат шаги, и надо действовать предельно быстро – раз, два, и всё, – но сам отсек тоже полон великанов, грузящих кого-то на челнок. Бокуто показывает жестами: я – туда, ты – туда, и парень-со-шрамом кивает, перекатываясь за один из стоящих близко к дверям металлических ящиков, а Бокуто тыкает на блокировку дверей и ныряет в закрывающийся проход, в другое укрытие.

Начинается пальба. Бластерные заряды впиваются в металл ящиков, и Бокуто просто по-аэнски надеется, что там не взрывчатка. Девушка парня-со-шрамом стреляет удивительно точно, забравшись на верхотуру и спрятавшись за ограждение: головы великанов только и успевают, что взрываться. Когда из дверей за её спиной валит новая порция инопланетян, она разбегается и ловко перепрыгивает через половину грузового отсека, перекатываясь при приземлении и оказываясь ровно-ровно за одним из ящиков. В заблокированные двери за спиной долбятся ещё великаны.

Бокуто матерится, отстреливаясь.

– СУИИ, идеи? – рявкает он.

– На челноке впереди есть ионная пушка. Если успеть забежать туда и получить над ней контроль...

– ...то можно будет одним ударом грохнуть здесь всех, ага, – заканчивает за неё Бокуто, – только вот как ты предлагаешь мне туда пробраться?

– За ящиками есть сравнительно безопасный путь, – отвечает СУИИ, – я проложу маршрут.

Бокуто как может показывает жестами парню-со-шрамом: я иду туда и херачу всех, готовьтесь! Он кивает, кажется, догнав основную мысль, и продолжает отстреливаться от великанов, чудом не ловя телом пули. Бокуто скрывается за ящиками и несётся вперёд, сворачивая по проложенному маршруту и перепрыгивая стоящие на пути ящики. Прыгать, несмотря на новый титановый костяк, оказывается довольно легко: Бокуто ощущает, что сильно прибавил в весе после операции только по более сильной отдаче от пола при приземлении.

Он снимает двоих спрятавшихся за ограждением великанов, споро натягивая на себя их броню, слишком большую даже для него, и, согнувшись, тараном прёт к челноку, стреляя перед собой. Бьёт правой ладонью по кнопке открытия дверей, лазерным резаком на левой взрезая горло одному из подошедших ближе тварей, и ловит боком пару зарядов, но они, слава богине, рикошетят от брони. Двери челнока отъезжают, и Бокуто ныряет внутрь, закрывая за собой дверь и резаком пробивая заднюю сторону шеи пилота. Подключается к консоли управления, держа винтовку наготове.

– Я подключилась к панели управления, – сообщает СУИИ, – оставайтесь неподалёку.

Она отмечает перед глазами примерный круг, обозначающий это «неподалёку», и Бокуто взбирается на крышу челнока, прячась за ионной пушкой, и палит по великанам. СУИИ тихо отсчитывает секунды до выстрела, и, когда их остаётся десять, Бокуто рявкает:  
– Эй! Сюда! – и взмахивает винтовкой, призывая парня-со-шрамом и его девушку.

Девушка ловко спрыгивает с верхотуры к нему, за челнок, а вот парню-со-шрамом приходится сложнее, но и он каким-то образом умудряется прорваться вперёд, хоть и не без потерь: белая больничная рубашка на его боку наливается крупным красным пятном. Бокуто открывает им двери:  
– Внутрь, живо! – и они забегают в челнок, а сам Бокуто ныряет туда с крыши. – СУИИ, пли!

Заряженная ионная пушка лучом прожигает внутреннюю обшивку корабля вплоть до коридора. Челнок трясётся от отдачи, и Бокуто резво приказывает:  
– Разворачивай и пли на выход!

– Ещё двадцать три секунды до следующего залпа.

– А побыстрее никак? Щас же ещё придут.

– Увеличение скорости подзарядки увеличит также затраты энергии на заряд; после этого нам может не хватить на полёт.

Бокуто матерится.

– Ладно, ждём! Заблокируй двери на всякий случай.

– Сделано.

В гробовой тишине СУИИ отсчитывает секунды. Бокуто слышит, как заполошно стучит в груди механическое сердце, вызывая гулкую вибрацию по всему телу. И руки мелко дрожат – не то от боли, не то от бета-адреналинового прихода. Аэны быстрее, чем люди, реагируют на прилив гормонов, и их ощущения куда сильнее, как и органы чувств. Бокуто отлично видит в мрачном сумраке челнока каждую деталь и уголок, и, если его глаза тоже не заменили чем-нибудь механическим, они должны светиться жёлтым – это «зеркальце» на дне зрачков, тапетум, отражает свет.

Он моргает, медленно вздыхая. СУИИ отсчитывает последние пять секунд, когда на экране по боку челнока вновь появляются великаны – в этот раз один из них тащит на себе что-то тяжёлое, напоминающее ракетницу «Каин». Бокуто ругается сквозь зубы и мысленно подгоняет СУИИ: быстрее, быстрее, быстрее. Эта хрень их размажет и не заметит. Великан заряжает что-то тяжёлое как раз, когда пушка заряжается до конца. Бокуто орёт:  
– Пли! – и СУИИ, отлетев на пару метров от выхода в открытый космос, палит по глухой стене, прожигая её насквозь вместе со внешней обшивкой, и тут же уходит в манёвр уклонения, спасаясь от выпущенной в челнок ракеты.

Бокуто рвано выдыхает, но вылет в открытый космос не оказывается концом: корабль палит по ним из внешних пушек. Бокуто матерится, подскакивая к панелям, и берёт управление на себя, ориентируясь по сканерам. СУИИ на таком расстоянии не хватает мощности просчитывать траектории, а ему вполне хватает курса лётной подготовки, пройденного в шестнадцать, и знания языка. Он резво переключает кнопки и окна, уклоняясь от выстрелов и переходя на околосветовую скорость. Корабль летит на хвосте, и Бокуто ныряет в пояс астероидов на орбите звезды, уворачиваясь от камней и продолжая свою дорогу по кругу.

Парень-со-шрамом садится за панель рядом, открывает систему навигации и тыкает в один из объектов, и челнок тут же выстраивает направление. Бокуто выходит на пятую сверхсветовую, пытаясь оторваться от корабля, но тот упрямо следует за ним, не давая продыху выстрелами. Бокуто ещё несколько раз уходит в скопления астероидов, проходит совсем близко мимо одной из нейтронных звёзд, едва не зацепившись за её гравитацию – челнок нещадно трясёт от прошедших по касательной зарядов, – и вылетает из звёздной системы, устремляясь дальше. Звёзды на экранах смазываются в длинные светлые линии, но корабль никак не хочет отставать.

– Да мать твою блядь! – в сердцах рявкает Бокуто, – отъебись уже!

Спустя полчаса, полных нецензурной брани и мастерски быстрых – спасибо богиня, что он записался на те курсы лётной подготовки, а не на какую-нибудь сраную ксенолингвистику – переборов по клавишам на панели впереди, на экранах, появляется крупное фиолетовое нечто, больше напоминающее огромного космического осьминога. По мере приближения оно становится больше, и СУИИ оповещает:  
– Впереди неизвестная аномалия. Скопление нераспознанных заряженных частиц, видимых в оптическом и гамма-диапазоне. Рекомендуется осторожность.

– Понял, – кивает Бокуто, и на подлёте к одному из щупалец резко снижает скорость, вырубая сверхсветовые двигатели. Летит осторожно, стараясь не вляпаться ни во что, пока парень-со-шрамом уверенно прокладывает навигационный маршрут к какой-то планете. – Что это?

– Esso, – говорит девушка, – than esso.

– Ни хрена не понял, – бурчит Бокуто, – а, впрочем, приземлиться всё равно где-то надо. Полетели.

Он летит по проложенному парнем-со-шрамом маршруту, с удивлением понимая, что никаких проблем не возникает. Аномалия проплывает кое-где совсем рядом, но не цепляет челнок, несмотря на близость, а кое-где даже в отдалении от неё Бокуто чувствует, как челнок уводит гравитацией в сторону. Странная херня, думает он, но прикольная. Бро точно понравится. И Акааши, наверное, тоже, он любил изучать аномалии Млечного Пути.

Бокуто не задумывается, откуда здесь взялись люди, говорящие на чужом языке – мало ли что, в конце концов, могло произойти за те восемьсот лет, что они летели в крио.

Планета, к которой они летят, оказывается до ужаса похожей на Дэлло. Высокие зелёные леса, внутрь которых почти не пробивается свет, приземистые, словно растёкшиеся по земле здания какой-то инфраструктуры. Уже на подлёте к планете на линии навигации, не давая пролететь, встаёт крупный корабль класса дредноут – совершенно чёрный и почти не отражающий свет. Бокуто поворачивает голову к парню-со-шрамом и спрашивает, помогая себе жестами:  
– Твои люди? – и тот показывает какой-то жест, который Бокуто совсем не понимает: проводит рукой горизонтальную линию.

Впрочем, он выглядит спокойным. Бокуто смахивает в его сторону окно радиосвязи и глушит двигатели, включая тормозные и ложась в слабый дрейф. Парень-со-шрамом связывается с кораблём по радиосвязи, и Бокуто вслушивается в его слова, немного рычащий голос и исключительный армейский тон. Выглядит так, словно тут не один год идёт война – уж в чём в чём, а в этом Бокуто понимает лучше, чем многие.

Грузовой отсек дредноута открывается, впуская челнок, и Бокуто медленно и аккуратно садится, стараясь ничего не снести – с парковкой у него всегда было туго. Уже вылезая из челнока в декон, он задумывается о том, а стоило ли вообще сюда лететь и такие ли мирные эти новые «люди», которых он спас. Но делать нечего – когда Бокуто пытается вернуться обратно в челнок, парень-со-шрамом приставляет дуло винтовки к его голове. Неблагодарный мудила, очень обиженно думает Бокуто. Впрочем, в Млечном Пути таких тоже было завались.

Девушка кладёт ладонь на винтовку и качает головой. Говорит что-то своему товарищу на этом их непонятном языке, и тот нехотя опускает оружие, взмахивая рукой и как бы показывая: за мной. Бокуто мысленно обращается к СУИИ: что скажешь?

– Учитывая обстоятельства, советую пройти с ними. Вы в любом случае не сможете построить нормальный навигационный путь в аномалии.

Окей, устало думает Бокуто. Бета-адреналиновый приход отходит, как волна, и следом за ним волной накатывает сонливая усталость. Бокуто зевает, прикрывая рот тыльной стороной ладони, сбрасывает неудобную броню и прямо в больничной рубашке шагает следом за парнем-со-шрамом и его девушкой. Спрашивает у последней:  
– Эй, а как тебя зовут? – жестами очерчивая её силуэт и делая волнообразные движения пальцем, как будто пишет, надеясь, что у этих «людей» есть что-нибудь вроде стилусов или ручек. Как-то же они пришли к письменности, верно? А может, и не пришли, кто их знает.

Девушка улыбается и отвечает:  
– Шимизу Киёко, – и указывает на парня-со-шрамом, – Иваизуми Хаджиме.

Бокуто кивает. Указывает на себя, расправляя широкие плечи и улыбаясь во все зубы:  
– Бокуто Котаро. Вот и познакомились, круто! Осталось спросить, нет ли у вас свободной койки и можно ли забрать челнок, – бурчит он уже себе под нос, – и как ориентироваться в этом... осьминоге.

Иваизуми хмурится, вновь вскидывая винтовку, но Шимизу говорит ему что-то успокаивающим тоном, и он, стиснув зубы до ходящих желваков, опускает оружие обратно в пол, хмурясь ещё пуще.

– Ythel, – Шимизу указывает на Иваизуми, – ohnn ith suin, – она показывает жестами связь между ним и Бокуто и разрубает её ребром ладони; Бокуто предполагает, что это было что-то про доверие, вернее, недоверие, – ythe, – Шимизу указывает на Бокуто.

Бокуто спрашивает мысленно: СУИИ, переведёшь? – и она говорит ему о нехватке каких-то там семантических данных.

– Это что вообще такое, – бурчит он вслух, – я тебя не понимаю.

– Семантические данные – это значения слов, – поясняет СУИИ, – мне нужно ещё как минимум сорок девять глаголов и пятьдесят существительных, исключая местоимения.

– Глаголы, – передразнивает Бокуто, – существительные! Господи, почему я не пошёл на ксенолингвистику.

– Сорок минут назад вы благодарили богиню за то, что пошли на лётные курсы, а не на «какую-нибудь сраную ксенолингвистику», – ехидно поддевает его СУИИ; и кто только научил её этому, блин, – не беспокойтесь, со временем я сама соберу все нужные данные. Просто говорите с ними почаще. Называйте предметы и вещи, спрашивайте, как их называют они.

Бокуто так и делает – зовёт Шимизу и спрашивает у неё, как называется на их языке винтовка. А потом челнок. А потом коридор. А потом дверь, ну, и так далее. С глаголами становится сложнее – он с трудом добивается от неё перевода слов «ходить» и «стрелять», а с остальными никак не срастается, потому что – в самом деле, как показать человеку действие, не делая и не называя его? Напоминает эту смешную земную игру, которой всех миротворцев научил Тецуро, где надо жестами показывать слово, не называя его, да так, чтобы твоя команда догадалась. Как она там называлась?.. «Крокодил», что ли.

Когда они втроём добираются до мостика, у СУИИ уже почти хватает данных для поверхностного перевода. Бокуто жестом здоровается с, предположительно, капитаном судна и задумчиво наблюдает за тем, как тот бросается на шею Иваизуми. У них что, такой способ здороваться? Круто, если да. Он любит обнимашки. Иваизуми, впрочем, отмахивается от капитана, как от мухи, говорит что-то, и СУИИ выдаёт предположительный перевод:  
– Выбрались благодаря этому, – он взмахивает рукой, указывая на Бокуто, – неизвестно кому. Явно не remath, но и не vamdar. Выглядит так, словно его уже репрограммировали, но действует без приказов.

– Враг? – спрашивает капитан.

В разговор вступает Шимизу:  
– Сомневаюсь! Он нас освободил и вывел оттуда. Жизнью рисковал. Он явно не yuvassar geri vamdar.

– «Lethavas» два часа назад встретилась с инопланетянами из Gini Xeri, – тихо говорит капитан, – может, он тоже оттуда. Открой ему oryki, пусть прочтёт.

Бокуто цепляется сознанием за упоминание другого ковчега и мысленно ликует: они всё-таки выжили! И, кажись, тоже встряли в какое-то дерьмо сразу по прибытии. Интересно, это бро, Ушивака или Кита? Иваизуми вновь взмахивает рукой, открывая на панели возле кресла пилота словарь. Бокуто листает картинки, описывающие слова и действия, смахивая их вправо, и к концу словаря спрашивает у СУИИ:  
– Ну как?

– Доступен полноконтекстный перевод слов, фраз и выражений.

– Окей, переводи, – Бокуто оборачивается к капитану, – привет! Меня зовут Бокуто Котаро, и я вместе с кучей народа прилетел сюда из далёкого Млечного Пути. Сразу скажу, что мы не завоеватели и вообще мирные ребята, и всё это задумывалось больше как исследовательская инициатива, чем как военная. Военные у нас тоже есть, конечно, но они так, на случай какой-нибудь жопы. Ну и, как я посмотрю, такие варианты продумывались не зря. Чё это вообще за чуваки такие огромные? – он очерчивает в воздухе фигуру великана, – ай, ладно, не отвечайте пока. О чём это я... а! Можете предоставить мне койку на поспать, топливо и челнок? Мне надо найти своих людей, их сбросили с ковчега и, ну, их надо спасти. Вы, я так понимаю, ребята крутые, может, поможете?

Бокуто улыбается во все зубы и замирает по струнке, расправив плечи, на всякий случай готовясь к чему угодно – крикам, ударам, выстрелам. Мало ли, какой характер у этих местных людей. «Ремаф», слышится голос СУИИ в голове. «Они называют себя ремаф». Ну, ремаф так ремаф, ему в принципе без разницы, главное, чтобы добрые были.

Он готовится ко всему – но не к смеху. Капитан ржёт почти издевательски, и Бокуто сникает, понимая, что ничего ему, вероятно, не выдадут. Хоть бы тот, великанский челнок отдали – в конце концов, угнал-то его именно он! Без него они все бы... Он надувает щёки и заранее готовится к худшему, чтобы оно не сильно ударило по настроению, – но капитан вдруг делает странный жест: скрещивает руки и стучит запястьем о запястье в цветастых металлических браслетах, вызывая тонкий перезвон, – и говорит:  
– Хорошо. Ты помог нам – мы поможем тебе.


	9. К.Ш. Вниз по кроличьей норе

Осаму не может усидеть на месте. Шинске просит СУИИ докладывать обо всех его передвижениях, и она рапортует чуть ли не каждые три минуты: пошёл туда, сделал это. И как он умудряется, с простреленной-то ногой? С ТХ-32 улетает несколько челноков, и, вопреки собственному желанию погнаться им вслед, Шинске приказывает оставаться на месте – после чего Осаму пригвождает его к стене, вздёрнув за грудки:  
– Какого хрена?!

– Успокойся, Осаму, – тихо говорит Шинске, накрывая ладонью его кулак, – мы всё равно смогли бы отследить только один, и не факт, что в нём оказался бы Ацуму. Мы найдём его – я же тебе пообещал. Я всегда выполняю свои обещания, помнишь?

Осаму цыкает и морщится, словно от боли. Скрипит зубами, медленно разжимая пальцы, и уходит туда, откуда пришёл, вновь принимаясь заполошно метаться по кораблю, как дикий зверь. Шинске шагает к видкону в центре связи, вызывает капитана и чеканит, дождавшись ответа:  
– Готовьтесь к постройке оборонительной станции на орбите Номера Ноль. Нас приняли не очень-то дружелюбно.

А потом уходит в инженерный отсек – разбирать винтовку и думать. На ум ничего хорошего не приходит, кроме как прийти и сдаться врагам с белым флагом в руках, но, кто знает, – может, у них белый флаг означает агрессию, а не мир? Или вообще ни о чём не говорит. Нужно как-то договариваться как минимум о вызволении Ацуму и колонизации планеты, но Шинске понятия не имеет, как находить общий язык с теми, кто перед тем, как говорить, сначала палит на уничтожение по всему живому. 

Он разбирает дуло винтовки, прочищая его ёршиком от запёкшегося геля охладителя и сажи, когда вновь прибегает Осаму.

– Я пойду, – говорит он, – пусти меня туда! Я пойду и поговорю с ними!

Шинске тяжело вздыхает.

– Как?

– Да насрать как, как-нибудь! Мне нужно хотя бы просто узнать, жив ли Цуму, Шинске, иначе я свихнусь нахер!

В их молчаливое противостояние взглядов врывается голос СУИИ:  
– Капитан Куросу Норимуне отдал приказ возвращаться на ковчег, – тихо и как-то даже мягко говорит она, – оспорить приказ?

– Не нужно, – чеканит Шинске, – возвращаемся.

– Кита, мать твою, Шинске! – рявкает Осаму, – какого хрена? Ты просто оставишь Цуму там?

– Я пообещал тебе, помнишь? – мягко убеждает его Шинске, – мы за ним вернёмся. Обязательно. Капитан не стал бы просто так отзывать нас обратно – может, у него появилась новая информация, которая нам поможет.

– Он мог бы передать её через видкон, – тихо и мрачно говорит Осаму, сжимая руки в кулаки, – зачем возвращаться?

– Осаму, – вкрадчиво говорит Шинске, – ты же сам понимаешь, что нам нужно разбудить больше оперативников, чтобы его спасти. И взять больше оружия. И придумать план. И, прежде всего, найти, где он. Понимаешь ведь, правда? Ты парень не глупый. Для этого нам нужно вернуться на ковчег. Я тебе обещаю, нет, я тебе клянусь, что мы его спасём. Нужно только чуть-чуть подождать. Если он жив – а я уверен, что он жив, он же изворотливая сволочь, твой брат, – он найдёт способ подать нам сигнал о том, где он находится. До тех пор всё, что мы можем, это ждать. Ты веришь в него, Осаму?

Осаму морщится:  
– ...верю.

– Тогда успокаивайся и полетели на ковчег. Нам нужно ещё многое сделать. Капитан начинает строительство станции, спросим, чем мы можем помочь. Хорошо? Ответь мне, Осаму, чтобы я понял, что мы поняли друг друга.

– Хорошо, – бурчит он.

Шинске кивает и, оставив на полке разобранную винтовку, шагает на мостик. Ринтаро сидит в кресле пилота, задумчиво рассматривая карту на системе навигации. Спрашивает:  
– Как он?

– Бесится, – отзывается Шинске.

– Оно и понятно, – кивает Ринтаро, – брат, как-никак. Вылетаем обратно на ковчег?

– Ага. СУИИ, лови все поступающие на наши частоты сигналы. Услышишь Ацуму – сообщай немедленно, даже если я переведу тебя в тихий режим.

– Принято, Кита.

Шинске кивает.

– Полетели, Ринтаро.

Они вылетают к станции, добираясь до неё за пару минут – это Ринтаро решил проверить сверхсветовые двигатели. Ковчег уже больше напоминает станцию: радиальные лучи развернулись и вытянулись, появился каркас, и ковчег стал элементарно больше – до этого все несущие конструкции были в сложенном состоянии внутри него, за обшивкой. Шинске рассматривает каркас на экранах, представляя, во что всё это превратится в будущем, и уголки губ сами ползут вверх. Они справятся, – он верит в это всем сердцем.

«Инари» стыкуется с третьим отсеком, и Шинске шагает в грузовой, чтобы выйти на стыковочную палубу ковчега. Проходя через декон, он зевает и морщится от засветившего в глаз яркого зелёного луча, а после шагает к монорельсу.

– СУИИ, капитан на мостике?

– Отрицательно. Он наблюдает за разморозкой состава инженеров и строителей в криоотсеке.

Шинске тыкает на кнопку криоотсека в вагончике монорельса и выходит, когда тот доезжает до места, открывая двери. Шагает мимо висящих рядами под высоким потолком криокапсул – где-то там, среди них, спят его мать и сестра. Он немного скучает по ним, но это всё второстепенное, на первом месте – работа и спасение Ацуму. Шинске шагает в кластер разморозки и вдыхает прохладный влажный воздух, полный запаха медикаментов и кофе.

– Капитан.

– Шинске, – улыбается тот, – полагаю, высадка прошла неудачно.

– Мы потеряли Ацуму.

– Он мёртв? – поднимает брови капитан и когда Шинске отрицательно качает головой, растягивает губы в ободряющей улыбке, – значит, всё будет хорошо. Вы найдёте его, верно?

– Обязательно. Зачем вы нас вызвали?

– Строительство станции уже началось, как видишь, – капитан кивает куда-то в сторону, видимо, недостроенных палуб в развёрнутых каркасах, – у нас получилось связаться с «Линксом». Они вышли из варпа в тридцати трёх парсеках от нас, в некой неизученной аномалии. СУИИ «Линкса» передала нам семантические данные языка расы, с которой они пересеклись. По нашим данным, ребята вполне мирные, если их не злить.

– Ага, – себе под нос говорит Шинске, – а напали исподтишка.

– Ну-ну, – хлопает его по плечу капитан, – мало ли, что тут происходит. Должны быть причины такой реакции.

– Война? – предполагает Шинске.

– Может быть, и война. У Млечного Пути нет монополии на подобные вещи.

Шинске тяжело вздыхает. Многие здесь, на ковчегах, бежали в галактику Водоворот именно от войны. Исследовательская инициатива обещала красивую картинку идеального мира без забот и проблем, где все помогают всем. И что в итоге? Едва они обнаружили новую жизнь, эта жизнь на них напала из засады. Впрочем, надо всё равно попробовать хотя бы поговорить с ними. Мало ли, вдруг и правда поможет. Если, конечно, «Линкс» вышел на ту же расу с тем же языком, что и они.

– Разрешите идти, – чеканит Шинске, – нужно попробовать связаться с этой новой расой. 

– Иди, – благодушно кивает капитан, – свяжешься – отрапортуй.

– Есть!

Шинске разворачивается и шагает прочь из криоотсека. Ковчег уже полон разбуженных, всполошённых людей, и всюду слышатся разговоры, шум и чуть отдающий пластиком запах кофе из репликатора. Шинске шагает к монорельсу и едет в командный центр, подходит к панели связи, за которой уже сидит парочка связистов.

– Привет, – он взмахивает рукой, – отправите сообщение по всем каналам связи и частотам? Нам надо связаться с инопланетянами на ТХ-32.

– Запросто, – кивает один из связистов, – говорите сообщение в микрофон.

– СУИИ, запиши сообщение на том языке, который отправили с «Линкса», – командует Шинске, – «мы пришли с миром. Пожалуйста, не нападайте. Мы готовы вести диалог. Выходите на частоту 145,8».

– Это всё? – спрашивает она, – вы не будете спрашивать про Мию Ацуму?

– Про Ацуму я спрошу напрямик, когда мы туда прилетим, – чеканит Шинске, – пока что надо хотя бы выйти на разговор.

СУИИ выдаёт запись на один из экранов связи, и связисты тут же начинают свою работу – рассылают сообщение по всем частотам. Шинске сухо благодарит их и уходит обратно к монорельсу, возвращаясь на корабль. По дороге он просматривает на омни-инструменте данные, пришедшие с «Линкса»: о языке, двух разных видах инопланетян – неких «вамдар», частично напоминающих арахноидов, и «ремаф», морфологически идентичных людям, а также успехах экипажа «Линкса» в переговорах с последними.

На «Инари» грузят оружие и боеприпасы люди Арана. Шинске кивает им, проходя мимо, и поднимается через переход на палубу корабля. Осаму всё ещё там и всё ещё не находит себе места, вышагивая по кораблю туда-сюда и сжимая руки в кулаки.

– Что сказал капитан? – спрашивает он, завидев Шинске.

– Вышли на связь с «Линксом». Я отправил на ТХ-32 сообщение; сейчас СУИИ закончит обмен данными с той, что на «Линксе», погрузимся и полетим обратно, – Шинске смеривает его взглядом, – сходи поешь, Осаму.

– Не хочу.

– Надо. Это приказ, – чеканит Шинске, – поешь или хотя бы просто кофе выпей. Впереди длинный день, спать будет некогда.

– Перебьюсь как-нибудь, – бурчит Осаму, – я ел перед высадкой. И кофе выпил. Всё норм, правда. Ну, – он нервно смеётся, – за исключением того, что Цуму неизвестно где.

– Мы найдём его, – в который раз повторяет Шинске, – и спасём, если требуется.

– «Если требуется»? – переспрашивает Осаму.

Шинске улыбается уголками губ:  
– Судя по данным с «Линкса», не все инопланетяне здесь – агрессивные сволочи. Только какие-то одни, местные зовут их «вамдар», и они, исходя из того, что я видел, отчасти похожи на арахноидов. Наши на арахноидов были не больно-то похожи, верно? Значит, с ними в теории можно найти общий язык. И ты же знаешь Ацуму, он даже без помощи СУИИ сможет выкрутиться в случае чего, если там, конечно, не тотальный пиздец.

– Он и из тотального пиздеца выкручивался, – тихо говорит Осаму, – когда мы с ним во Вторую Галактическую встряли на Кверкусе у Беты Эридана, он умудрился найти провизию, антибиотики и боеприпасы. Без него мы бы передохли там всем отрядом.

– Вот видишь, – мягко говорит Шинске, – он выберется.

– Ага, если, конечно, не поймает очередной ксенофильский краш в инопланетянина и не решит остаться с ним, – неловко фыркает Осаму, – он и такое может, придурок. А «Линкс», кстати, где?

– Летят в сторону Элис, что в системе Кэррол. Это в девяти с половиной парсеках от Номера Ноль. СУИИ говорит, что у них была стычка с инопланетянами, но они, вроде, нашли общий язык.

– Круто, – кивает Осаму, – нам бы так.

– Может, и у нас так будет, – пожимает плечами Шинске и хлопает Осаму по плечу, шагая мимо, в сторону мостика, – ладно, вылетаем. СУИИ, ты докачалась?

– Положительно, – отзывается она, – вся информация, добытая «Линксом» и первопроходцем Куроо Тецуро теперь у меня.

– Аран, – зовёт Шинске, – что там с погрузкой?

– Погрузили пару «Каинов», три хорошие снайперки для Элли, Гвен и Атты, пятнадцать крупнокалиберных пистолетов и хренову кучу винтовок, ну и боеприпасов дохрена, хватит теперь на пару дальних полётов в случае чего.

– Отлично, – кивает Шинске. – Залезайте на корабль. Ринтаро, вылетаем.

– ТХ-32? – спрашивает тот.

– Ага.

– Начинаю отстыковку через минуту, – по общему каналу рапортует Ринтаро, – кто не успеет прибежать – останется за бортом.

Он отсчитывает минуту до отстыковки и вылетает в открытый космос, ускоряясь до сверхсветовой и через пару минут тормозя возле ТХ-32. Шинске бросает короткий взгляд на планету на экране мостика и, развернувшись, шагает в сторону грузового отсека, к челноку. Опергруппа Арана вооружается сильнее, чем в прошлый раз, и все они – страшно мрачные после прошлого захода, особенно Осаму.

– Найду ту суку, которая отстрелила Цуму руку, – убью, не раздумывая, – бурчит он.

– Так, – осаждает его Шинске, – никаких убийств в этот раз, пожалуйста. Первое правило первого контакта все помнят?

– Это уже второй контакт, – фыркает Элли, – к тому же, они забрали Ацуму.

– Опергруппа – дыхательная практика номер один, – чеканит Аран, – успокоились и вспоминаем правила первого контакта. Не атакуем, пока опасность не будет очевидна.

Элли поджимает губы и суёт пистолеты в кобуры у себя на бёдрах. Шинске вздыхает, вооружаясь винтовкой, пистолетом и виброножом, натягивает на голову подшлемник и шлем и садится в челнок. Говорит:  
– В этот раз садись там, где не будет ионных пушек, Элиот.

– Так точно, – фыркает тот. – На челнок поставили сканеры, сяду там, где будет безопасно. А громкоговорители нам зачем?

– Чтобы громко заявить о своих намерениях, – тихо говорит Шинске. – Ринтаро, что там по высадке?

– Мы на орбите планеты. Открытие грузового отсека по команде.

Отряд набивается в челнок, как кильки в банку. В этот раз их больше, но опасения насчёт второй высадки вполне понятны – как-никак, в первый раз их ждала самая настоящая засада. Элиот закрывает двери и прогревает двигатели, чеканит в комм:  
– Челнок кораблю. Открывайте грузовой отсек.

– Ага, – отзывается Ринтаро.

Челнок вылетает в открытый космос и входит в стратосферу, объятый огнём. Их немного трясёт, но это нормально при высадке. Элиот ведёт машину чуть дальше, чем в прошлый раз, и садится прямо на снег, расплавив его двигателями.

– М-м-м, – тянет Гвен, – сугробы. Обожаю.

– Не ёрничай, – фыркает Атта, жонглируя пистолетами в шестью руках, – лучше давайте все помолимся богине, чтобы всё прошло хорошо.

Шинске вздыхает.

– Элиот, включай громкоговорители. СУИИ, запись готова?

– Положительно.

Из громкоговорителей, вызывая гулкое эхо, звучат рокочущие слова незнакомого языка. Механические модуляции голоса СУИИ вместе с этим рычанием кажутся почти жуткими, и Шинске просто по-человечески надеется, что их инопланетяне не сочтут это за угрозу. Он вылезает из челнока, приказывая девушкам прикрывать его из снайперских винтовок, и, не вынимая оружия, шагает сквозь сугроб вперёд, подняв руки. Запись крутится, включаясь по новой снова и снова, и, когда Шинске, основательно замёрзнув, уже отчаивается достучаться до инопланетян, один из них всё-таки появляется на горизонте.

– Пальнуть по нему? Превентивно, – хихикает Элли.

Шинске шикает на неё:  
– Даже не думай. Это, возможно, наш единственный шанс установить с ними мирный контакт. И найти Ацуму в том числе.

Вдалеке отблёскивает стеклянным отсветом прицел винтовки – значит, они тоже готовы к обороне. Шинске шагает вперёд, с трудом пересекая сугроб, и выходит на открытую ровную дорожку, по которой они шли в прошлый раз. Он замирает, держа поднятыми руки, и ждёт, пока инопланетянин приблизится. Говорит только:  
– СУИИ, голосовой перевод.

– Да, Кита.

По дороге Инопланетный Некто снимает шлем, и под ним оказывается суровое женское лицо. Низкий рост не делает подходящую ближе женщину менее устрашающей – напротив, Шинске напрягается, увидев её: не зря же именно ей поручили с ними встречаться. Да и блеск снайперских прицелов впереди, в снегу, нихрена не радует. Он как может натягивает на лицо дружелюбную улыбку – такие у него никогда не выходили, да и дружелюбием, в сущности, от него никогда не веяло – и пытается напустить на себя как можно менее агрессивный вид. Выходит с трудом; ощущение, что он показушно кривляется, как клоун, селится в груди и долбится там вместе с ошалевшим сердцем.

– Sote, – осклабившись, говорит женщина, остановившись в двух шагах от Шинске, и СУИИ мгновенно, вместе с её голосом, переводит: – Привет.

– Привет, – кивает он. – Мы пришли с миром? – бормочет: – О господи, я понятия не имею, что вам говорить, правда. Мы сожалеем, что стреляли по вам? Но вы-то по нам тоже стреляли...

СУИИ, вредная электронная сволочь, переводит и его бормотание тоже. Женщина заходится громким хохотом и щурит холодные глаза, которые не затронула улыбка. Склоняет голову к плечу:  
– Пришли за своим мальчиком?

– Да? – полувопросительно отвечает Шинске, – то есть, и да и нет. Пришли наладить контакт. И за Ацуму тоже, разумеется.

– Если она скажет, что он мёртв, я выйду и наваляю ей, – рычит Осаму в наушник, – Шинске, ну не молчи, твою мать, спроси уже про него!

– Тихо, – бурчит Шинске, – тут не только у нас снайперы.

– Говоришь со своими? – неласково щурясь, вопрошает женщина всё с той же прохладной, похожей на оскал улыбкой, – что говорят?

– Заставляют меня спросить у тебя о том, где Ацуму. Тот парень, которому вы отстрелили руку.

– Корабль с ним улетел на Эссо пару часов назад, – она пожимает плечами, – но он жив и его точно вылечат.

– Что значит «точно вылечат»? – осторожно переспрашивает Шинске.

– С ним улетел один из наших врачей-ксенобиологов, – в Vhin Eust плохо работает связь, поэтому связаться вы с ним отсюда не сможете. Но Сакуса – мирный парень, если его не бесить.

– Уж что-то, – бормочет Шинске себе под нос, – а бесить Ацуму мастак.

Женщина вновь смеётся, заслышав перевод. Спрашивает:  
– Так что, вы правда мирные? Отстреливались-то как матёрые вояки.

Шинске неровно улыбается в ответ и кивает:  
– Наш отряд и есть матёрые вояки, – говорит он, – но мы не воевать сюда прилетели. На нашем ковчеге на орбите Номера Ноль, – он указывает пальцем вверх, на крупный круглый блин, занимающий треть неба, – почти тридцать тысяч спящих в крио людей. Мирных – инженеров, строителей и учёных. Мы летели сюда, чтобы защитить их в случае чего. Проводить разведку, сражаться с возможными врагами и дикими животными. Ничего такого, что могло бы навредить вам, не напади вы первыми.

– То есть, всё это, – она разводит руками, – произошло, потому что мы напали на вас? А вы, пришедшие с оружием, не виноваты?

Улыбка Шинске гаснет, и он спрашивает серьёзным тоном:  
– Вы бы вышли к неизвестной форме жизни безоружными?

Женщина склоняет голову к плечу и задумывается на несколько секунд, похоже, просчитывая варианты. Отвечает:  
– Я бы не стала лететь – откуда вы там прилетели? – из родного дома неизвестно куда. Но я, – она пожимает плечами и стучит кончиками пальцев по рукояти пистолета, и Шинске напрягается, готовясь уворачиваться от выстрелов, – и не исследователь, а самая настоящая вояка. Историки говорят, что много веков назад мы тоже отправляли корабли в неизвестную галактику. Так что – хорошо, вопрос исчерпан. Вы всё равно – чудом, конечно, но тем не менее – не убили никого из наших, так, задели слегка. Только андроидов латать придётся.

Она вытягивает руки вверх и дважды бьёт запястьем о запястье – так, чтобы было видно снайперам. Наручи, ударяясь друг об друга, издают низкий звук, похожий на удар барабана.

– Меня зовут Танака Саэко, – представляется, наконец, женщина, опуская руки, – лучше просто Саэко. Пройдёшься со мной? Только попрошу оставить оружие.

Шинске думает: ну нет. Думает: как вообще можно пойти безоружным к людям, которые напали на тебя из засады. Думает: твою же мать. Спрашивает:  
– А можно взять ещё одного? Его брата вы тогда подстрелили.

В ближнем бою, даже без оружия, Осаму нет равных – во всяком случае, в отряде с «Рефура». Раненая нога, конечно, будет порядочно ему мешать, но у него гора боевого опыта за плечами, и почти весь он – о том, как выжить посреди вражеской территории практически безоружным.

– Конечно, – пожимает плечами Саэко, – только ему тоже придётся сдать оружие.

– Осаму, – зовёт Шинске, – оставляй огнестрел и выходи.

– А вибронож можно с собой прихватить? – вкрадчиво спрашивает тот.

Шинске пожимает плечами и отзывается:  
– Как хочешь. Я бы взял два.

Осаму смеётся – впервые за последние шесть часов. Он вылезает из челнока мнимо безоружный и, прихрамывая, шагает к Шинске. Хлопает его по плечу левой рукой, выдёргивая винтовку и пистолет из кобур и отбрасывая их назад, в снег:  
– Ну что, пойдём?

Саэко улыбается – в этот раз улыбка всё-таки касается глаз, обрамляя лучиками их уголки – и взмахивает ладонью, призывая идти за собой. Шинске шагает за ней след в след, периферическим зрением цепляя Осаму и следя, чтобы он ничего не выкинул раньше времени. Лучше бы, конечно, чтобы он вообще ничего такого не выкинул и они все разошлись мирно, и им разрешили колонизировать планету и строить станцию, но, учитывая ситуацию, они навряд ли добьются таких крутых результатов. Шинске думает реалистично: постройка станции возможна, полноценный мир – маловероятен. Хотя эти ребята вроде сравнительно доверчивые, даже не проверили на дополнительное оружие.

Или проверка ждёт их там, по ту сторону длинной дорожки из утрамбованного снега.

– Холодно, сука, – бурчит Осаму, – как вы вообще выживаете тут в такую погоду?

Саэко легко пожимает плечами. Отвечает, не оборачиваясь:  
– Мы живём под землёй. Тут высокая сейсмическая активность, так что постройки приходится активно укреплять, но благодаря ей же у нас есть возможность использовать геотермальную энергию. Проще говоря, – она оборачивается, взмахнув волосами, – тут под землёй прорва вулканов, так что тепла нам хватает. Вамдар сюда не суются, потому что эта планета почти буквально бомба. Иногда пытаются отбить наши электростанции, но мы не даёмся. Засада, кстати, была для них, не для вас. Вас мы вообще не ожидали!

Она вдруг останавливается там, где сужается расчищенная дорожка, и делает что-то своими руками, от чего земля вместе с пластом снега вздымается, открывая ухающую вниз дыру.

– Эй, ребят! – рявкает она, – вылазьте, эти мальчишки безоружны.

Из сугробов поднимаются люди в камуфляжной броне – все как один со снайперками в руках. Шинске слышит, как Осаму вскипает, и хватает его за руку:  
– Нет, Осаму.

– «Осаму, фу», – передразнивает его тот, – какая сука отстрелила руку Цуму? Убью.

– Успокойся, – чеканит Шинске, – если не успокоишься, рискуешь больше его не увидеть.

Саэко отрывается от взирания в тёмную пустоту уходящего вниз прохода без следа каких-нибудь лестниц или верёвок и оборачивается на Осаму. Спрашивает:  
– Злишься, мальчик? – с всё той же лёгкой улыбкой. – Правильно делаешь. В этот раз мы виноваты, соглашусь. Но с твоим братом всё будет хорошо, поверь. С ним улетел наш лучший доктор.

Она разминает шею и руки и кивает на дыру в земле:  
– Давайте, ребята. Аки, ты останься, потащим наших мальчиков вниз.

– Окей, – один из стрелков вручает снайперку своему товарищу, и они всей толпой из трёх человек с лёгкостью шагают в дыру, исчезая в темноте.

Шинске дёргается и замирает:  
– Нам прыгать... туда? Без лестниц? И верёвок?

– Не бойся, мальчик, – смеётся Саэко, – я буду держать тебя за руку.

Она протягивает ладонь и подгоняет его:  
– Ну? – и Шинске ничего не остаётся, кроме как принять её ладонь и, кивнув Осаму, сигануть вниз.

Первые пару секунд, ухая в темноту, он слышит матерный крик Осаму, а потом – потом Саэко напрягает руки, обхватившие Шинске за талию, и всё вокруг начинает светиться ровным голубоватым светом, как залежи нулевого элемента. И он понимает, что падение сильно замедлилось – промёрзшая земля с неровностями медленно уезжает вверх, точнее, они вдвоём с Саэко медленно плывут вниз.

– Охренеть, – ошалело говорит он, – СУИИ, объяснишь?

– Причина появления гравитационной аномалии неизвестна. Но, предположительно, её вызвала женщина, что держит вас за руку.

Шинске никогда не интересовался ксенобиологией – он всю свою жизнь больше по инженерным вопросам был, – но сейчас он с отчётливо ощущающимся любопытством спрашивает:  
– А... как?

– Неизвестно. Следов нулевого элемента не обнаружено. Подобное возможно, разве что, если частицы нулевого элемента в достаточно больших количествах присутствуют в самом теле этой женщины. Но подобное физически маловероятно: он высококанцерогенен. Если вы отсканируете её, я смогу предоставить больше данных.

Отсканировать её? Ха, очень смешно. Шинске до мурашек пугает теперь не только её взгляд, но и способности, выходящие за рамки человеческих. Он бы предпочёл держаться подальше от таких людей, а в лучшем случае – быть им хорошими друзьями. Потому что в других случаях их всех рано или поздно просто перебьют, как детей. Но интересно же. Ужасно интересно. Где-то вверху, судя по звукам, громко и матерно ругается Осаму, тоже начавший спускаться, и Шинске фыркает, тут же поджимая губы и напуская на себя серьёзный вид.

– Что, весело? – улыбается Саэко.

– Удивительно, – честно откликается Шинске. – Мы так не умеем. А можно, – он запинается, закусывая губу, и она вздёргивает короткую тонкую бровь.

– Что? Говори, не стесняйся.

– Можно тебя отсканировать? Очень интересно, как вы это делаете.

Она вновь заходится хохотом, и голубое поле вокруг них чуть слабеет, ускоряя падение. Шинске сглатывает: вот сейчас она перевернёт его головой вниз, возьмёт ногами в болевой захват и с размаху ударит об землю. Но нет – отсмеявшись, Саэко делает поле сильнее и кивает, притиснув его руками ещё ближе к себе:  
– Сканируй. Только давай сначала приземлимся, ладно? А то вдруг это щекотно, я засмеюсь, и мы упадём.

– Хорошо, – бурчит Шинске себе под нос.

Он почему-то ужасно смущён этой женщиной и её смехом. Они приземляются и Саэко быстро отводит его подальше в полутёмный, освещаемый крошечными, слабо фосфоресцирующими кристаллами нулевого элемента коридор и, наконец, отпускает – только её ладонь напоследок скользит по нижним рёбрам будто бы ненарочно. Она раскидывает руки и спрашивает:  
– Надеюсь, раздеваться не надо?

– Не надо, – тихо говорит Шинске, открывая сканер.

СУИИ рапортует:  
– В теле обнаружены мелкие молекулы нулевого элемента в больших количествах, особенно в артериальной крови. Однако, что удивительно, эта женщина абсолютно здорова.

– Ну, чего насканировал? – спрашивает Саэко, заглядывая в экран его омни-инструмента.

Шинске показывает ей скан, объясняет на полном серьёзе:  
– Ты абсолютно здорова, несмотря на большое количество нулевого элемента в крови. Он канцерогенен даже в малых дозах, поэтому это странно.

Саэко хмыкает и пожимает плечами. Дождавшись Осаму и этого – как его? – Аки, она шагает по коридору, прекрасно ориентируясь в мрачноватом сумраке, и вскоре выводит их троих на большое открытое пространство навроде площади. Взмахивает рукой:  
– За мной, ребята. Аки, ты свободен.

– Угу.

Она ведёт их сначала вперёд по площади, а потом – дальше – широкими коридорами, похожими на постройки гномьего народа из доварпового фэнтези. Шинске шагает сразу следом за ней, с удивлением оглядываясь по сторонам. И как они это всё построили, с такой высокой сейсмической активностью? Саэко объясняет, словно прочитав его мысли:  
– Без укреплений из varanan тут всё давно бы рухнуло! – смеётся она, – но он нейтрализует сейсмические волны на подходе к постройкам, и у нас почти ничего не трясётся. Ну, трясётся, конечно, но иногда. Круто, правда?

– Ты вот так просто делишься технологиями, – бурчит Шинске, сканируя укрепления из этого таинственного «варанана» – им оказывается странное соединение нулевого элемента с титаном и кремнием, наподобие металлокерамики, но немного иное по структуре связей, – это ничего?

– Ничего, ничего, – фыркает Саэко, – вы же мирные, верно? К тому же, мы перед вами немножко виноваты, – Осаму мрачно хмыкает на слове «немножко», но она этого как будто бы и не замечает, – да и для того, чтобы украсть наши технологии мало простого сканирования, верно же?

– Верно, – кивает Шинске, и спрашивает серьёзно: – Куда ты нас ведёшь?

– К Укаю, – отвечает она, – он тут всем заправляет, договариваться о чём-то – это к нему. Когда мы все бежали отсюда из-за вамдар, он один остался, поддерживал эти подземелья. После мы, конечно, вернулись, не оставлять же старика одного. Кейшин, его внук, правда, до сих пор дуется, но и он однажды оттает.

Слишком много ненужной и непонятной информации – Шинске не знает ни Укая, ни Кейшина, да и саму Саэко-то впервые видит. Он снимает шлем – тут, под толщей земли, довольно-таки тепло – и трёт пальцами переносицу. Придётся договариваться ещё с кем-то, да ещё и с обозлённым донельзя Осаму за плечом. Шинске чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает лёгкая тошнота волнения: от этих переговоров в буквальном смысле зависит жизнь тридцати тысяч человек на борту «Рефура». Возможно, не только с «Рефура», но и с остальных ковчегов тоже.

– О, да ты вполне себе ремаф на лицо! – восклицает Саэко, вновь оглянувшись на Шинске, – и даже ничего такой, особенно в сравнении с вамдар.

Шинске чувствует, как горят его уши. Саэко везёт их на лифте ещё глубже вниз, и сворачивает в один из побочных коридоров, идущих под лёгким наклоном. Шинске пытается подсчитать, на сколько метров вниз они уже опустились, но даже примерной цифры в голове не получается. Он спрашивает СУИИ:  
– Насколько мы глубоко под землёй?

– Семьсот семьдесят один метр от поверхности планеты, – чеканит она, – вы почти у мантии этой планеты.

Шинске поднимает брови и качает головой: как же удивительно всё-таки. Тем временем, Саэко сворачивает в узкий коридор справа, оканчивающийся дверью со сканером отпечатков возле панели вызова. Она тыкает на сенсорную кнопку вызова и сообщает:  
– Привела наших таинственных инопланетян!

– Заходи, – слышится хриплый старческий голос с той стороны.

Дверь открывается.


	10. У. Выход

Проходит несколько долгих часов, прежде чем к нему, наконец, приходят. Ушиджима медленно поворачивает голову, разглядывая вошедших – они оба высокие, выше даже искусственно выведенных во Вторую Галактическую арахноидских отрядов Ак'шарр, в броне и при странных животных, напоминающих помесь оллинских варренов с земными собаками. Один из них вздёргивает Ушиджиму на ноги и тянет за собой, другой приставляет дуло винтовки между лопаток и снимает оружие с предохранителя. 

Тот послушно шагает вперёд длинными узкими коридорами, рассматривая свой конвой. С виду – насекомые: крупные выпученные фасеточные глаза, мандибулы возле рта, плотный панцирь – возможно, из хитина. Разве что конечностей всего четыре: руки и ноги. И варрены эти странные: восемь лап, как у пауков, огромные сочащиеся желтоватой слюной – кислотой? – серовато-коричневые клыки и узкие вытянутые морды. И глаза – три пары, как у обычных варренов, – расположенные в форме пирамиды.

Коридор медленно заворачивает вправо – видимо, идёт по кругу, по периметру самой постройки. Ушиджима запоминает в голове дорогу и послушно шагает вперёд, ощущая, как гулко колотятся в груди оба сердца. В груди селится зудящее желание развернуться, выбить винтовку из рук одного из великанов и пристрелить сначала его, а потом того, что впереди, и бежать куда глаза глядят, но Ушиджима не обманывается простотой исполнения этого желания. Он точно знает, что выстрелы кто-нибудь, да услышит, да и, кроме прочего, у него прострелена нога, и далеко он, хромая, всё равно не убежит. Особенно от варренов – Ушиджима не сомневается, что они сожрут его раньше, чем он успеет дёрнуться.

Его заводят в крупное помещение, больше напоминающее медотсек, и сдают в руки трём таким же великанам и одному парню поменьше, с виду идентичному арахноидам. Он перебирает шестью руками медицинские инструменты, складывая их в автоклав, а потом достаёт оттуда шприц и, подойдя к Ушиджиме (тот дёргается, но его крепко держат в захвате великаны позади), и отсканировав его, кивает каким-то своим мыслям и вонзает иглу ему в шею.

Двое других великанов спорят с ним, но он отмахивается от них и тихо, угрожающе смеётся, щуря карие с кирпично-красным оттенком глаза. Великаны замирают по струнке, отдают честь и уходят, а Ушиджима тем временем ощущает, как слабнут конечности, и от кончиков пальцев ног и рук эта слабость катится ближе к сердцам и к горлу, а потом, наконец, добирается и до головы. Ушиджима сопротивляется, заставляя себя держать глаза открытыми, но таинственный препарат, вколотый ему в шею, берёт своё: он теряет сознание.

Проснувшись на операционном столе, он не сразу осознаёт, где находится. Оллинской нервной системе свойственно дольше отходить от снотворных и транквилизаторов, чем нервным системам других рас. Аэны вот вообще даже из крио выходят почти мгновенно, а Ушиджиме нужно как минимум полторы минуты, чтобы отрубившееся на некоторое время сознание вернулось на место. Он моргает, пытаясь подняться, но ничего не выходит – ремни пересекают его грудь крест на крест, связывая не только его руки и ноги, но и торс. Брони нет, она валяется в углу помещения грудой разрезанных деталек. Ушиджима прикусывает язык. Паршиво. Он не любит, когда ситуация выходит из-под контроля.

В поле зрения вплывает тот самый парень-арахноид, и Ушиджиме ничего не остаётся, кроме как рассматривать его с ног до головы. Ярко-красные волосы, не накрытые защитной шапкой, стоят дыбом, бледная кожа чуть сияет от света ламп, высвечивающих крошечные рыжие веснушки, шесть рук в защитных перчатках перебирают инструменты на небольшом столике возле операционного стола. Парень что-то мычит себе под нос, отдалённо напоминающее мелодии древних рахнийских колыбельных, которые так любит Гошики. Он замечает, что Ушиджима очнулся, и растягивает губы в клыкастой улыбке, почти как Гошики, только менее дружелюбно – улыбка не касается его глаз. 

Парень говорит что-то на своём странном щёлкающе-шипящем языке, и проводит кончиками пальцев левой руки по бедру Ушиджимы вниз, к ране на лодыжке. Говорит теперь уже вопросительно, и Ушиджима предполагает: это он о боли. Но нет – ничего не болит, даже отголосков не слышно. Ушиджима отрицательно мотает головой и говорит:  
– Нет. Не болит.

Парень улыбается ещё шире, щуря большие глаза с крупными веками и полупрозрачными рыжеватыми ресницами. Он достаёт пропитанную антисептиком салфетку из пачки и мягкими движениями протирает ногу вокруг раны, заливает её чем-то, по-видимому, тоже антисептическим, а потом берётся за иглу и шовный материал. Ушиджима ощущает, как игла впивается в кожу и сквозь неё тянется нитка, но не совсем не чувствует боли – и это странно и удивительно одновременно. Учитывая ещё и то, что он сильно отличается от людей и даже от арахноидов, и все их препараты на него либо не действуют, либо действуют отрицательно, превращаясь в яд.

Зашивая Ушиджиму, парень вновь начинает напевать себе под нос. Ушиджима, тем временем, оглядывается – и не находит ни своего конвоя, ни тех трёх медиков, что возражали против инъекции. Здесь только этот парень-рахни, царствующий над всем медотсеком – и над ним, Ушиджимой, тоже. Зашив рану на ноге, он ещё раз проходится по ней антисептиками и накладывает вемсто привычного глазу и ощущениям медигеля обычные, старые-добрые бинты, ощущения которых на коже Ушиджима не чувствовал со времён Второй Галактической.

А потом – щёлкает застёжками на ремнях, опоясавших всё тело Ушиджимы, позволяя ему сесть и выпрямиться. И, разумеется, посмотреть на раненую ногу, перевязанную белой нетканкой.

– СУИИ?

– Операция была проведена с идеальной точностью и в соответствии с вашей биологией, – чеканит она, – возможно, моё предположение поспешно, но я думаю, что этот парень мирный.

Мирный парень, тем временем, достаёт из автоклава ещё какое-то устройство, отдалённо напоминающее крупный шприц, и подходит к Ушиджиме, двумя свободными руками крепко хватая его за голову. Говорит что-то успокаивающим тоном – а затем впаивает шприц прямиком в висок, и вот это – уже до ужаса больно. Голова и уши отзываются высоким звоном, от которого кружится голова, и Ушиджима заваливается на бок, морщась. Осторожные руки укладывают его обратно на операционный стол, пальцы скользят по щеке. СУИИ рапортует:  
– Обнаружено вторжение неизвестной технологии мозгового импланта. Провожу синхронизацию, ждите.

И после, спустя минуту, Ушиджима слышит голос парня-арахноида прямиком где-то у себя в голове:  
– Ты в порядке? Я поставил тебе имплант перевода – моя лучшая разработка, незаметный, тонкий и имплантирующийся без операционного вмешательства. Боль скоро пройдёт, не беспокойся!

– Что? – тупо переспрашивает Ушиджима.

Парень смеётся:  
– Я тебя не понимаю, чувак! Это работает только в одну сторону.

Ушиджима кивает: ладно, мол, понял, и, когда его чуть-чуть попускает, вновь садится на операционном столе, разглядывая обстановку. Парень тараторит с невероятной скоростью:  
– Короче, в чём суть. Я типа тебя прооперировал, сделав «нашим» и репрограммировал, чтобы ты слушался команд. Поэтому как вернёшься в камеру, если вдруг услышишь там что-нибудь типа «встать» или «за мной» или ещё что-нибудь, короче, просто выполняй это с каменным лицом. Вижу, с последним у тебя проблем никаких, так что всё будет супер. Я вернусь за тобой, как подготовлю челнок! Понял? Моргни, если да.

Ушиджима моргает. Парень вновь сияет клыкастой улыбкой и кивает:  
– А теперь ложись и прикидывайся спящим. В смысле, прямо как трупак спящим, как будто тебе только что все кости и внутренности заменили на что-то другое без должной анестезии! Ложись, кому говорю. И виду не подавай вообще, а то – пуф! – и нас раскроют. Я готовил этот прекрасный план четыре года, так что если ты его испортишь, я просто убью тебя.

– Понял, – хрипло говорит Ушиджима, откидываясь головой на подголовник, закрывая глаза и расслабляя тело.

Ему с этим делом значительно проще, чем было бы остальным – он идеально контролирует своё тело вплоть до последней клеточки и может даже, при желании, ненадолго остановить биение обоих своих сердец. Поэтому расслабиться и выглядеть как под наркозом ему не стоит никаких особых усилий. Он медленно успокаивает заполошно бьющиеся сердца, выравнивает дыхание, расслабляет мышцы, и только потом – закрывает глаза, наблюдавшие за действиями парня-рахни.

– Отлично, – выдыхает тот, накрывая Ушиджиму простынёй, и вызывает кого-то по связи ледяным тоном: – Я закончил. Забирайте его.

Ушиджима слышит, как отъезжает в сторону толстая дверь, слышит, как стучат чужие шаги, но не подаёт виду. Его приподнимают за ноги и руки и бросают на жестковатую поверхность каталки, а потом везут обратно в камеру, кажется, всё тем же медленно уходящим вправо – теперь уже влево – коридором. В камере его снова поднимают и бросают на койку, как мешок. Ушиджима дожидается, пока шаги затихнут, и только тогда некрасиво морщится, поднимаясь на ноги. Его всё ещё немного штормит после имплантации, но тело, судя по всему, в полном порядке, и висок совсем не кровоточит. Интересно, что это было за приспособление для внедрения импланта.

Ушиджима проходится по камере туда-сюда, задумчиво разглядывая стены, делает пару подходов общей физической подготовки, напоминая мышцам о тренировках, и вновь ложится на койку, прикрывая глаза и вслушиваясь в каждый шорох. В стенах низко гудит электричество, где-то вдалеке по коридорам стучат шаги, и кто-то монотонно воет на высокой ноте, как эти хищные хомячки с Земли.

Спустя долгие два с половиной часа шаги стучат уже возле его камеры. Ушиджима расслабляет мышцы и внутренне напрягается, готовясь к чему угодно. Он слышит, как отъезжает в сторону дверь и как кто-то шагает внутрь, слышит тихое и чуть свистящее дыхание, раздающееся в повисшей тишине. А потом –  
– Встать.

Ушиджима открывает глаза и медленно, как кукла, поднимается на ноги. Встаёт перед своим конвоиром по струнке, расправив плечи – на нём одна лишь больничная рубашка, едва прикрывающая бёдра, и это нервирует похлеще любой засады. Ушиджима дышит на счёт: полторы секунды на вдох, полторы секунды на выдох, – чтобы создавалось ощущение, что он совершенно спокоен. Кажется, конвоир в это верит – он разворачивается и шагает на выход, отчеканив:  
– За мной.

Ушиджима ровным шагом идёт за ним, отставая на полметра. Он отмечает в мысленной карте новые коридоры и двери, и, когда конвоир останавливается перед одной из них, молча замирает за его плечом. На двери – сканер сетчатки и отпечатка ладони, почти такой же, какие стояли на ковчеге, только технология, судя по всему, немного иная. Конвоир снимает с руки перчатку и прикладывает к сенсору сухие пальцы, а потом подставляет сканеру фасеточные глаза. Дверь открывается, отъезжая в сторону, и Ушиджима вновь шагает вперёд, не отставая ни на шаг. Это сложно – ширина шага у конвоира чуть ли не вдвое больше, чем у самого Ушиджимы, хотя он всегда выделялся среди всех своей комплекцией и ростом.

Конвоир доводит его до похожего на казармы помещения, останавливается у одного из крайних шкафчиков и открывает дверцу. Чеканит:  
– Одеться.

Ушиджима снимает через голову больничную рубашку, оставаясь совершенно нагим, и шагает к шкафчику, выуживая из него бельё, больше напоминающее гидрокостюм. Облачившись в него, он достаёт элементы брони – нагрудник, набедренники, сапоги, наплечники и наручи – и натягивает поверх белья уже их, скрепляя между собой мелкими щёлкающими застёжками. Параллельно он запоминает слабые места такой брони, чтобы в случае чего знать, куда стрелять кроме прорехи между шеей и нагрудником.

Одевшись, он поворачивается к конвоиру и замирает на месте, ожидая следующего приказа. В некотором смысле это довольно просто – он никогда не умел показывать свои эмоции лицом, а тут их, наоборот, надо активно скрывать, что у него получается почти без труда. Конвоир смеривает его взглядом, кивает и шагает к другому шкафчику, прикладывая к сканеру руку и отпирая дверцу. Внутри – оружие, в основном, винтовки. Ушивака тянется было к одной из них, но быстро одёргивает себя: надо ждать приказа или момента, когда оружие всё-таки выдадут. Но как же ужасно хочется подержать его в руках! Это дало бы больше уверенности в себе и в том, что ситуация поддаётся контролю – Ушиджима привык полагаться на себя, а не на каких-то левых незнакомцев, вдруг решивших помочь.

Конвоир всучает ему винтовку, и Ушиджима стискивает её в прохладных пальцах, ощущая ладонями шероховатый полимер рукояти, а затем, после очередной команды, шагает прочь из оружейной, навстречу неизвестности. Конвоир выводит его из одного круглого здания в другое, на уровень выше, ведёт коридорами вглубь и останавливается у очередной камеры – в этот раз, прозрачной, за стенками которой видно того самого парня-рахни, впаявшего Ушиджиме имплант, которого он про себя назвал Доктором.

– Охранять, – приказывает конвоир. – При сопротивлении – убить, – и уходит.

Ушиджима пару минут вслушивается в его удаляющиеся шаги и, когда они затихают совсем, поворачивается к парню-рахни, пытаясь состроить на лице вопросительное выражение. Он даже поднимает бровь, но Доктор только пожимает плечами и печально улыбается:  
– Прости. План был паршивый. Но у меня ничего, кроме догадок не было, знаешь ли! Когда я добрался до челнока, меня повязали. Теперь либо убьют, либо, – он смеётся, – убьют с особой жестокостью. Но ты-то останешься. Если постараешься, сможешь сбежать. Только помни, что надо прикидываться роботом, ага?

Ушиджима хмурится. Он убирает винтовку себе за спину и подходит на шаг ближе к консоли, касаясь её кончиками пальцев.  
– СУИИ, взлом.

– Вы так долго не подавали голос, – слышит он электронный смех СУИИ, – что я подумала, будто вас и правда каким-то образом зомбировали. Для взлома и обхода сигнальных систем мне требуется пять минут. Попрошу вас притворяться своим как минимум в течение этого времени.

Ушиджима поворачивается к камере спиной и вновь берёт винтовку в руки. СУИИ работает незаметно – консоль на двери даже не пискнула, когда она к ней подключилась – и сравнительно быстро. Пять минут он потерпит, если ничего такого не случится.

Впрочем, по этому каверзному земному закону Мерфи, если что-то плохое может произойти, оно произойдёт обязательно: так случается и в этот раз. Из-за угла выходят несколько рахни – все в броне и при оружии – и останавливаются перед камерой, игнорируя, кажется, само существование Ушиджимы.

– Ну что, урод, получил своё? – смеётся одна из них, – верха сейчас разговаривают о том, как будут тебя казнить. Кажется, даже Мать участвует.

– О, да ну? – с едким сарказмом отзывается Доктор, – посмотрим, как вы будете это реализовывать. Ты же прекрасно знаешь, от кого я рождён, Кинха, думаешь, они просто так позволят меня казнить?

– Мать – закон над всеми, – чеканит другой рахни, – и над твоей семейкой в том числе. Что с того, что они политики? Это тебя не защитит – ты нарушитель Порядка. Порядок не прощает нарушителей.

Доктор смеётся – громко, долго и едко. Ушиджима не видит его лица, но почти уверен, что на нём сейчас – жуткий клыкастый оскал. Один из рахни озирается по сторонам, ища что-то, и останавливает взгляд на Ушиджиме.

– О, – говорит Кинха, – ты же именно его оперировал перед тем, как решил нарушить Порядок? Посмотрим... хочешь, мы его испытаем? По протоколам он должен слушаться Посвящённых и тех, кто выше рангом, но мы-то значительно выше. Так... Ну-ка, сидеть.

Как собаке приказывают, сволочи. Ушиджима садится на корточки, не выпуская из рук винтовки и забывая, кажется, даже моргать. Если эти парни сейчас ткнутся в панель, то точно заметят, что с ней что-то не так: какой бы незаметной не была СУИИ – она всё равно оставляет следы.

– Ага, а теперь встать, – смеётся рахни.

Ушиджима поднимается на ноги. СУИИ говорит по внутреннему каналу:  
– Подключение к местным системам окончено. Теперь я могу открыть почти все двери в этом здании.

Отлично. Осталось только дождаться, когда рахни уйдут, и можно будет вызволить Доктора и, при должной удаче, сбежать отсюда. Если всё пройдёт не по самому плохому сценарию, они справятся. А уж потом Ушиджима выспросит у Доктора всё об этой странной расе, их таинственных методах зомбирования и о том, как они связаны с настоящими арахноидами, прилетевшими из Млечного Пути. Кинха хлопает его по плечу и указывает в сторону камеры:  
– Поворот.

Ушиджима поворачивается, заглядывая Доктору в глаза. Тот совсем не выглядит испуганным, – только раздражённым донельзя, будто вот-вот ядом начнёт плеваться. Ушиджима давит на корню желание тяжело вздохнуть и замирает по струнке, ожидая следующего приказа. Кинха отпирает дверь камеры, слава богу, ничего странного не заметив, и шагает внутрь, за стекло.

– За мной.

Ушиджима шагает следом за ним и останавливается перед Доктором, всё ещё стискивая винтовку в руках. Кинха скалится во все клыки и поднимает брови:  
– Смотри, убить мы тебя не можем, – говорит она, – но покалечить – запросто. Порядок не запрещает калечить арестантов, а ты – никто иной, как арестант. Нравится перспектива?

– Что-то не очень, – тянет Доктор, – может, вы свалите отсюда? Я даже не скажу никому, что вы меня оскорбляли тут.

Кинха громко смеётся. Она поворачивает голову, глядя на Ушиджиму, и говорит:  
– Целься по рукам и ногам, – Ушиджима прикладывает винтовку к плечу и прицеливается, – пли!

Ему очень хочется развернуться и расстрелять всех этих смеющихся рахни, но он прекрасно понимает, что это не спасёт ни его, ни Доктора. Поэтому он стреляет Доктору в плечо, пробивая его насквозь энергетическим зарядом. Тот низко стонет, скрипя зубами, и прикладывает одну из рук к ране, сжимая остальные в кулаки.

– Больно же, суки вы ёбаные! – рявкает он, – я ваши лица запомнил!

Смеясь над ним, они уходят, перед этим выведя Ушиджиму за дверь и попинав Доктора под рёбра. Он не сопротивляется – то ли потому что слабый, то ли потому что ему нельзя выдавать свою уверенность. Ушиджима даже начинает сомневаться в том, что он правда собирался угнать челнок и свалить отсюда, но не даёт сомнениям и шанса, отмахиваясь от них, как от мошкары. Когда шаги рахни затихают вдалеке, он вновь оборачивается к консоли и открывает её двумя нажатиями кнопок. Спрашивает, зная, что Доктор всё равно ничего не поймёт:  
– Ты в порядке?

– Я не понимаю, – смеётся Доктор, – но если ты спросил, в порядке ли я, то да, всё хорошо. Заживёт, только шрам останется. Хотя перевязать бы не помешало. Пойдём? Только топай потише, чудо-мальчик.

Ушиджима хмыкает и даёт Доктору пройти, шагая следом за ним и держа винтовку наготове. Они поднимаются ещё на два уровня вверх, никого, кроме зомбированных людей не встретив, и, когда Ушиджима уже начинает выдыхать с облегчением, думая, что всё разрешилось, натыкаются на конвой.

– Это Тендо! – рявкает один из великанов, – он сбежал из камеры!

Доктор – Тендо – склоняет голову к плечу и отнимает окровавленную руку от плеча:  
– Не видишь, что ли, придурок, – говорит он ехидно, – меня конвоируют на суд. Им, оказывается, нужно моё присутствие!

Тот великан, что орал, затыкается, но вместо него начинает говорить второй:  
– Чужакам не доверяют конвой, – и прикладывает винтовку к плечу.

Ушиджима дёргает Тендо на себя, прикрывая спиной, и броня отталкивает первые пару выстрелов, давая им обоим краткую передышку, за которую они оба успевают убежать в укрытие. Начинается пальба. Ушиджима понятия не имеет, на сколько выстрелов хватает его винтовки, поэтому использует её больше как снайперку, чем как штурмовку – палит короткими и меткими выстрелами по стыкам и слабым местам брони. Конвоированный парень, в такой же больничной рубашке, в какую был одет после «операции» Ушиджима, быстро скрывается за одним из укрытий тоже и, выбив винтовку из рук одного из своих конвоиров, принимается палить вместе с ними – разумеется, по великанам.

Ушиджима чувствует сытое довольство, когда они все оказываются перебиты. Он никогда не славился кровожадностью, но эти твари, судя по тому, что он успел увидеть, явно это заслужили. Тендо выглядывает из укрытия и спрашивает:  
– Всё?

Ушиджима кивает, шагая в сторону конвоированного парня. Тот стучит запястьем о запястье – странный, ни на что непохожий жест – и поворачивается к Тендо, сверкая недоверчивым взглядом.

– Rah ohnn linne nyh, – говорит тот, слегка запинаясь, – rah vem vih merr.

– Merr fo ligjara? – фыркает парень, – or!

Тендо что-то возражает ему значительно тише, чем раньше, и тот отвечает, добавляя в голос всё больше злости, и в конце концов не выдерживает уже Ушиджима – берёт их обоих за воротники – благо, сила позволяет – и тащит за собой вверх по коридору.

– Эй, ну ты чего, – смеётся Тендо, – ладно, ладно, отпусти, нам всё равно не туда!

Ушиджима останавливается и разжимает пальцы. Конвоированный парень порядком остыл, но всё ещё выглядит ужасно злым, и Ушиджима на всякий случай хлопает его по плечу, осаждая – он часто делал так в своей команде, когда парни начинали скандалить. Тот морщится и осуждающе качает головой, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Тендо взмахивает левой верхней рукой:  
– Нам туда! – и бодро шагает вверх по коридору, к лестнице.

Спустя пять минут их неспешного путешествия взвывает тревога. Тендо матерится (и конвоированный парень, кажется, тоже) и припускает быстрее, морщась от боли в простреленном плече. Ушиджима следует за ним, держа палец на спусковом крючке винтовки и краем глаза следя за действиями конвоированного парня. Вместе они добираются до посадочной площадки на крыше блинного замка, но там их ждёт охрана в виде пятнадцати великанов, тут же принимающихся по ним палить.

Ушиджиму задевает по касательной, но он умело игнорирует ощущение боли и перекатывается за хлипенькое ограждение из полимерного стекла. Заряды отражаются от него, оставляя линии мелких трещин и чёрные подпалины, и Ушиджима надеется, что оно проживёт ещё хотя бы пять минут, чтобы он успел перебить хотя бы треть нападающих. Тревога всё ещё воет где-то на грани слышимости, и с лестниц сыплют ещё великаны; Ушиджима ругается сквозь сжатые зубы и жалеет, что не прихватил из ящичка с оружием ещё и пару гранат.

Метнувшись к одному из трупов и обратно, Ушиджима обзаводится ножом. Теперь он палит по врагам впереди и режет врагов сзади, но они всё никак не хотят заканчиваться, да и хлипенькое ограждение явно отживает свои последние секунды. Тендо матерится на фоне впереди, и ему помогает конвоированный парень – уже на своём языке. Челнок, на который они втроём надеялись, отрывается от земли и улетает.

– Твою ма-а-а-ать! – орёт Тендо, – я не хочу умирать таким глупым способом!

Ушиджима вздыхает.

– СУИИ, как далеко находится «Ястреб»? Они могут выслать нам челнок?

– Самое быстрое – через двенадцать минут. Продержитесь?

– Да.

И ограждение всё-таки разваливается, осыпав его осколками. Ушиджима ныряет в сторону лестницы, прячась за низким потолком, и палит по врагам впереди, вслушиваясь в шаги сзади и изредка оборачиваясь, чтобы вступить в ближний бой. В ближнем же бою его и ранят – в бок; неприятная прижжёная рана глухо саднит и мешает дышать. Он добивает врага метким ударом в шею, тихо цыкает и ищет взглядом двух своих вынужденных товарищей. Тендо у кого-то отобрал пару пистолетов и отстреливается справа, конвоированный парень палит из винтовки слева. Все живы – это уже хорошо. Ушиджима отсчитывает долгие-долгие секунды, тянущиеся, как застывшая смола.

– СУИИ, долго ещё? – спрашивает он спустя, предположительно, десять минут, когда винтовка перестаёт стрелять и становится бесполезной.

Впрочем, он тут же берёт новую с одного из трупов, валяющихся на лестнице.

– Три минуты и двадцать семь секунд. Начать обратный отсчёт?

– Давай.

На второй минуте его едва не убивают – заряд просвистывает в миллиметре от виска, опаляя волосы. Ушиджима стискивает зубы и стреляет активнее, швыряет одну из винтовок в сторону конвоированного парня, у которого тоже закончились заряды, и получает в ответ иноязычное «спасибо» – ну, или отборный мат. Когда остаётся минута и двадцать семь секунд, на лестнице появляется целая толпа великанов, и Ушиджима забывает следить за обратным отсчётом вообще, куда как больше беспокоясь о собственной жизни. Из этого боя он выходит совсем раненый – с дырой в плече, животе и бедре, и это при том, что лодыжка ещё не зажила.

– Десять, – отсчитывает СУИИ, – девять. Восемь. Семь...

Ушиджима поднимает взгляд на небо, ощущая на руках корку запёкшейся зелёной крови вперемешку со своей, голубой, и видит спасительный челнок. Сознание уплывает, но он усилием воли удерживает его на месте, шагая в сторону челнока и продолжая отстреливаться. Взмахивает вмиг потяжелевшей, словно свинцом налившейся рукой, призывая обоих парней идти за собой, и с трудом забирается в челнок.

А потом – рушится на пол. Перед глазами плывёт, и тело совсем не слушается, хотя он заставляет себя оставаться в сознании. Тендо маячит на периферии, говорит что-то, но из-за шума в ушах Ушиджима совсем его не слышит. Чувствует только, как холодные руки накрывают огнём горящую рану на животе, останавливая кровь. Как тонкие пальцы гладят прижжёную царапину на скуле. Сам Тендо тоже раненый, но совсем не подаёт виду, словно у него ничего не болит.

Шум исчезает на несколько мгновений, и Ушиджима слышит, как он поёт – тихо и мелодично, удивительно красиво, совсем не так, как напевал себе под нос в операционной. Как говорит:  
– Сейчас. Сейчас, прилетим, и я тебя подлатаю, чудо-мальчик. Всё будет супер! Только смотри на меня, ладно? На меня. Можешь даже не моргать, хотя лучше моргай, конечно.

Челнок открывается, и Тендо с нечеловеческой силой поднимает Ушиджиму на руки, капая кровью - зелёной и голубой - на пол. Тащит, спрашивая:  
– Где медотсек? Скажи направление, я разберусь!

Ушиджима вытягивает ослабевшую ладонь, указывая нужное направление, и прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в бешеный стук чужого сердца. У Тендо ужасно холодные руки, одна из которых лежит, успокаивая, на лбу. Умирать совсем не хочется, но если придётся – он не против умереть так. Лучше, чем в вечной войне Млечного Пути, лучше, чем от болезни, лучше, чем одному. Реон займёт место первопроходца – у него, наверное, получится даже лучше.

– Так, чудо-мальчик, – рявкает Тендо, сгружая его на операционный стол, – если ты сейчас тут мне решишь умереть, я тебя с той стороны достану и отпинаю! Ну-ка открыл глаза!

Ушиджима медленно поднимает налившиеся свинцом веки. Тендо – мутное красно-зелёное пятно на белом фоне медотсека – маячит прямо над ним, ловко снимая с него броню. И массивная фигура Ямагаты виднеется в дверях – он натягивает халат и перчатки.

– Ща, ща всё будет, – бормочет себе под нос Тендо. – Я знаю, как это лечить. Эй, мужик, поможешь? Можешь руководить, только давай побыстрее, а то ещё пара минут - и ему конец!

Ушиджима хмыкает мысленно: ну да, конец, – и закрывает глаза.


	11. К.А. Штурм

– Итак, – начинает Акинори, когда они все садятся в челнок, – заходим, берём оружие и мно-о-ого боеприпасов, выходим и палим по всему, что движется. Дайшо сказал, что Бокуто уже увезли, но ничто не мешает нам понадеяться на лучшее и поискать его – всё равно корабль весь зачищать. Будет у вас дополнительным средством передвижения потом.

– У нас, – поправляет его Дайшо, залезая в челнок, – мы теперь вместе.

– В том самом смысле вместе? – смеётся Элайза, – уважуха, командор!

Дайшо молча закатывает глаза, тонкие губы складываются в линию. Он держит в руках винтовку-двухрежимку и прячет в кобуре крупнокалиберный пистолет. А ещё – пару ножей. Наверное, просто на всякий случай, но Коноха проникается к нему сильным уважением.

– Ты зачем... – начинает Акинори, но Дайшо останавливает его вопрос взмахом руки. 

Отвечает:  
– Не могу же я просто доверить вам наш челнок. Мало ли, вдруг после всей нашей доброты вы решите... как там это на вашем? Укатить в закат. К тому же, вы всё равно не сможете его пилотировать – он требует непосредственного подключения.

– Ты такой недоверчивый, – ехидно тянет Акинори, – будто тебя всю жизнь обманывали.

Дайшо резко мрачнеет. Пожимает плечами:  
– Так и есть, – а затем подключается к челноку – напрямую, воткнув штекер, напоминающий аудиоджек, себе в седьмой позвонок.

Акинори залипает на изгиб его белой, как варреново молоко, шеи. Они вылетают из стоящего в стелсе корабля и летят обратно к вражескому линкору, стыкуясь прямиком с парадным входом. Акинори смеётся, оборачиваясь на своих людей:  
– Ну чё, ребят, зажжём?

– Если этими словами ты разрешаешь нам использовать экспансивные и зажигательные патроны, – тянет Элайза, – то да, чёрт возьми, зажжём!

Акинори тихо смеётся. Челнок замирает возле шлюза-отходника, и он вылетает, маневрируя на прыжковом ранце, вызывая внешнюю консоль и вводя пароль. Внутри отсека – пусто, даже воздуха нет, только периодически попадается на пути крупный мусор. Акинори по памяти шагает вперёд, выбирая нужные повороты, и ведёт за собой своих – включая и Дайшо, который как-то слишком быстро затесался в эту категорию. Свернув в очередной раз вправо, Акинори упирается в очередную дверь – в этот раз без возможности вызова внешней консоли. Он скребёт рукой в перчатке по герметично закрытой двери и просит:  
– СУИИ, открой.

СУИИ послушно открывает нужную дверь, выпуская ребят прямиком в отходник грузового отсека. Акинори шагает в сторону открывшейся двери и пропускает всех вперёд, приседая в шутливом реверансе:  
– После вас, господа.

Грузовой отсек пуст. Отходник высасывает из него часть воздуха, но новый и свежий поступает из вентиляции почти тут же после того, как Акинори консольной командой закрывает дверь за своей спиной. Он озирается по сторонам и говорит:  
– СУИИ, как там капитан?

– Пребывает на мостике. Ждёт отклика от экипажа.

– Передай ему, что «Алеф» щас зачистит взявший нас на абордаж линкор, – говорит Акинори, – сейчас, только оружием запасёмся – и в бой.

– Принято, Коноха.

– Молодец, дорогая!

Дайшо надменно фыркает за спиной. Акинори фыркает ему в ответ в том же тоне и шагает инженерными коридорами – чтобы не тратить энергию на работу монорельса – в грузовой отсек. Дайшо идёт сразу за ним, не отставая ни на шаг, и фыркает:  
– Вот у всех вас есть эти маленькие коридорчики, по которым могут пройти враги.

– А у вас нет? – с любопытством отзывается Акинори.

Дайшо надменно хмыкает:  
– Нет, конечно. Наши корабли – почти что часть наших тел, мы можем чинить и контролировать их усилием воли.

– Круто, – тянет Акинори. – Вы крутые!

Дайшо не отвечает. Акинори сворачивает вправо и упирается в дверь, выходящую в грузовой отсек, которая тут же – спасибо СУИИ – открывается без консольной команды. Он шагает в грузовой, с трудом – даже во второй раз – ориентируясь в разделённой на кластеры местности, и СУИИ подсказывает:  
– Броня – в кластере семь. Оружие – в кластере девять.

– Спасибо, СУИИ.

Он шагает в кластер девять и открывает двери, отсканировав ладонь и левый глаз. От света сканера солнечный зайчик пляшет в поле зрения ещё несколько минут, прежде чем погаснуть. Дайшо заходит в оружейную тоже, оглядывается с видом знатока и присвистывает:  
– Ого. А вы говорили, что мирные. У вас тут оружия на целую войну.

– Ну извини, – пожимает плечами Акинори, – мы летели в совсем неизвестную среду и готовились ко всему.

Дайшо подхватывает с полки штурмовую винтовку и взвешивает в руках. Говорит задумчиво:  
– Наверное, даже хорошо, что готовились. Нам союзники не помешают, а иниэвассар – те ещё твари.

Акинори ехидно улыбается:  
– А если бы мы были за них?

– Навряд ли. Кажется, вы тоже любите свободу, как мы и ремаф.

– Ну да, – кивает он, – а эти ваши ини свободу не любят?

– Они считают, что у каждого существа в этом мире есть своё чёткое назначение. Нас и ремаф они считают рабочей силой. Кроме этого, у них есть Воины, занимающиеся исключительно порабощением других рас, Доктора, занимающиеся их переработкой, всякие политики и иже с ними, ну и Матери – у Матерей особое место в системе.

– Особое?

– Ага. Они одновременно производят потомство – всех иниэвассар, включая и тех, что похожи на тебя, – Дайшо кивает на Акинори, смеривая его хмурым недоверчивым взглядом, – и правят всей этой братией. Самая главная над ними – Великая Мать, но в этой системе её, слава reflan, нет, – она где-то там, откуда эти мудилы прилетели.

– Ага, – кивает Акинори, – то есть, их строение общества примерно как... улей?

Дайшо кивает. Акинори подхватывает с полки штурмовую винтовку и закрепляет у себя за спиной, а потом добирает оружия по всем рукам – берёт ещё три крупнокалиберных пистолета и два пистолета-пулемёта, распихива их в кобуры по всему телу. Следом он с ног до головы обматывается лентой с термозарядами, запихивая ещё парочку в поясные сумки, выкинув из них медигель. И – венчает всё это парой увесистых виброклинков в двести двадцать два миллиметра длиной каждый. Весь этот вес ощущается почти как родной – Акинори давно не вооружался так основательно, но всё ещё помнит старые-добрые вылазки тяжёлых войск Альянса, когда вооружаться надо было всем, что можешь унести на себе.

Тяжесть вооружения почти пригвождает его к полу. Он подхватывает до полного боекомплекта ещё и пусковую установку «Каин», вешая её за левое плечо, и после этого тяжело вздыхает:  
– М-м-м, тринадцать килограмм чистого веса плюс-минус ещё пять кило термозарядов, – и смеётся, – давно я не чувствовал такой тяжести. Элайза, что скажешь?

– Скажу, что мышцы после этого будут возмущаться ещё дня три, – ржёт Элайза, закрепляя излучатель сингулярности за левым плечом, – с другой стороны, весело пиздец!

– С этим не поспоришь, – пожимает плечами Акинори.

Он оборачивается на Дайшо, глядящего на них с удивлением на дне увеличившихся в размере зрачков. Спрашивает:  
– Чего ты так смотришь?

– Удивляюсь, – честно откликается тот, – вы все такие маленькие и хрупкие, а вешаете на себя чуть ли не тонну боеприпасов. Как у вас это выходит.

– Тренировки, мой дорогой, – ржёт Сарукуи, – сплошные, непрекращающиеся, сука, тренировки.

И вешает за плечо вторую штурмовку. Акинори смеётся в ответ, шагая в сторону выхода, проходится ладонью по узкому плечу Дайшо:  
– Не завидуй, мы просто привычные, – и выходит из кластера в коридор.

Рядом с ним останавливается, втягивая в себя пар из вейпа, Элайза. Спрашивает:  
– Думаешь, ему можно верить?

Акинори пожимает плечами. Почему бы и не поверить, собственно? В конце концов, Дайшо и его ребята их спасли, накормили и даже пригрели на своём корабле. И ничего такого им не сделали. Да и сам Дайшо такой... забавный, что ли. Строит из себя всего такого гордого и великого, а у самого на лице всё написано, несмотря на то, что он, вроде как, робот и должен идеально контролировать свои эмоции.

– Почему нет? Враг моего врага, как говорится... Мирные они или нет – с этим в любом случае разбираться придётся после того, как мы победим ини.

– Ну, – Элайза закусывает губу, – этот чел и правда кажется классным парнем, если игнорировать его ехидство. Но остальные?..

– Везде есть свои уроды, – улыбается Акинори, – но, повторюсь, с ними придётся разбираться потом. Помнишь правила постановки задач у войск Тауса? На первом месте то, что не терпит отлагательств.

– И это ини.

– Ага.

Они дожидаются остальных, и Элайза убирает вейп в одну из поясных сумок. Она тоже вся обмотана лентой термозарядов и укомплектована, как говорится, по-полной: штурмовка на одном плече, дуговой излучатель на другом, пара пистолетов в кобурах на груди. Акинори подмигивает ей, прежде чем заблокировать двери в оружейный кластер. Дайшо дышит совсем рядом – нужно ли ему дышать, чтобы жить? – чуть ли не в шею, и у Акинори от его дыхания по загривку отчего-то ползут мурашки.

– Ну что, – спрашивает он, подбадривая «Алеф», – все готовы?

– Ещё бы, – бурчит Авель себе под нос, – тяжёлые войска N4 – вперёд, и всё такое.

– Ты как всегда мрачен, Авель, – напевает Акинори, – бодрись давай, а то пристрелят.

– Не сомневаюсь. Напомни, пожалуйста, зачем мы это делаем?

– Как зачем? – смеётся Акинори, – потому что! Надо узнать, куда увезли Бокуто – это раз. Надо отомстить за людей так благородно спасшего нас Дайшо – это два. Очень хочется угнать корабль – это три! Хватит тебе аргументов?

Авель только вздыхает. Они шагают обратно к челноку – в этот раз уже проехав на монорельсе, потому что протискиваться инженерными коридорами с полным боекомплектом довольно-таки неудобно – и вылетают к медленно летящему сквозь вакуум космоса линкору: прямиком к парадному входу в грузовой отсек. Дайшо спрашивает прохладно:  
– Таранить или дождёмся, пока откроют? – и Акинори с ухмылкой отвечает:  
– Тарань.

Челнок пробивает внешнюю обшивку корабля вместе со слабенькими щитами – линкор, видимо, не был приспособлен к таким способам атаки. Воздух исчезает в образовавшейся дыре, и Акинори покрепче перехватывает винтовку в руках и шагает в грузовой отсек. Тут пусто, только сухой тёплый воздух, поступая из вентиляции, чуть преломляет пространство.

– Ну, – скучливо тянет Акинори, выходя на общую частоту, – и где все?

Как раз, когда он задаёт этот вопрос, двери в отсек из коридора открываются, и из них валят великаны – все, как один, высокие, словно выведенные искусственно, и при штурмовках. Акинори громко ржёт, уходя в сторону от первой пущенной по нему очереди и прячась за один из стоящих в отсеке крупных ящиков. Выглядывает, перекладывая винтовку в левую верхнюю руку и прикладывая к плечу, и палит по громоздким, похожим на мишени, ини. Забавно: в невесомости они телепаются, как верёвочные куклы, с трудом переставляя ноги, магнитами прилипающие к металлическому полу. Акинори успевает вынести пятерых, прежде чем приходит новая порция; в наушнике громко хохочет Элайза, паля с двух рук сразу, и тихо, мрачно ругается Авель.

Акинори улыбается, припоминая старые деньки. Иногда в такие моменты он действительно чувствовал себя живым – в основном благодаря приливу трёх активизирующих организм гормонов, действующих на рахни, как дофамин на людей. Иногда – хотелось подставиться под пули. Но сейчас он был в совершенно новом для него мире, и в том, чтобы отвоевать его для себя, для своих людей, для тех тридцати – а включая и остальные ковчеги, ста двадцати – тысяч человек, спящих в крио и ожидающих мирного, светлого будущего с рекламных картинок исследовательской инициативы, не было ничего плохого. Это, наоборот, хорошо – знать, что ты словно бы строишь этот мир для тех, кто заживёт в нём в будущем.

– Запустить в них из «Кроэтесс»? – спрашивает Элайза.

Акинори со своего места видит, как она складывает винтовку за плечо и достаёт дуговой излучатель. Он даёт отмашку:  
– Три секунды, я соберу их в кучу, – и палит теперь не просто по всему, что движется впереди, а прицельно по тем, кто отбивается от стада, заставляя великанов сгруппироваться, – пли!

Элайза заряжает излучателем в толпу, и сгусток молний вырубает их, передаваясь от одного к другому цепной реакцией. Сверкает ужасно красиво – фиолетовые дуги мелькают, как в грозовом облаке, от одного тела к другому, заставляя их трястись в конвульсиях. «Кроэтесс» как всегда хороша и работает даже против уродов в тяжёлой броне. Великаны валятся друг на друга, и Дайшо добивает их длинной очередью, чтобы точно не встали. Зелёная кровь собирается шариками в космическом вакууме, отрываясь от металлического пола.

– Идём дальше? – спрашивает Акинори, оборачиваясь на Дайшо.

Тот кивает, и они шагают вперёд, к закрывшимся дверям в декон грузового отсека. Акинори не без помощи СУИИ – вернее, в основном с её помощью – взламывает консоль на двери и пропускает ребят вперёд, заходя в декон последним. Двери закрываются за его спиной, и вентиляционные шахты с шумом впускают воздух в декон. Зелёный луч, похожий на луч сканера, проходится по ним, убивая микробы, вирусы и прочую дрянь, и дверь впереди открывается уже без помощи СУИИ – сама.

За ней – ещё с десяток великанов. Акинори в одно мгновение достаёт «Каина» из-за плеча и спускает курок, выпуская крошечную, но в высшей степени убийственную ракету в начавшую палить толпу, а потом прячется за косяком двери, уворачиваясь от энергетических зарядов. Взрыв сотрясает стены, оплавляя полимер внутренней обшивки, и окровавленные ошмётки тел разметаются по всему коридору. Дайшо присвистывает:  
– Хорошо, что вы не за них.

Акинори только смеётся. Татуировка N4 – зашифрованная в виде AQRT-кода информация о его семье, происхождении, физических данных, имени, позывном и звании – зудит, вызывая желание её почесать, и Акинори нижней правой рукой трёт подшлемник на шее, не замедляя шаг. Коридор впереди чуть сужается, и появляются первые двери; Акинори отпирает каждую, не пренебрегая помощью СУИИ, но находит пока только полупустые кладовки с какими-то материалами и ящиками, да совершенно пустые камеры. Ещё одна дверь ведёт на обзорную палубу, тоже пустую. На большом экране вместо прекрасного космоса транслируется какой-то пропагандистский видос, выглядящий больше как шутка.

– И чё, – задумчиво спрашивает Авель, – на этом ини закончились?

– Сомневаюсь, – фыркает Акинори, – просто затаились где-то. Блин, – он чешет средней правой рукой шею под челюстью, забираясь пальцами под шлем, – вот с одной стороны, мы даже не разобрались, что тут к чему, и сразу полезли воевать с этими ини. А с другой стороны – они же на нас первые напали, с хрена ли им не ответить? Но может, они мирные, если их не злить...

Дайшо тихо, переливчато смеётся:  
– Их не злить – значит, подчиняться их Порядку. А их Порядок о том, что ты должен быть рабом системы до конца своих дней. И подчинять этой системе других.

– Звучит не очень, – отзывается Элайза.

– Вот и я о чём.

Акинори пожимает плечами. Окей, думает он, враги так враги. В любом случае, сначала надо захватить корабль, а разобраться, кто здесь по-настоящему непримиримый враг, можно и потом. В конце концов, ребята в Млечном Пути как-то заключали мирные соглашения после долгих лет целенаправленного вырезания друг друга? Значит, и они так смогут. Ничего страшного. Он заворачивает за угол, на автомате пристреливая заблудшего великана, и заглядывает за ещё одну дверь.

Здесь – типичный медотсек; трое испуганных великанов с лицами каких-то не то мух, не то пауков жмутся, дрожа, к дальней стене. Акинори задумчиво смеривает их взглядом и оборачивается к Дайшо:  
– Пристрелить?

– Вполне вероятно, они прооперировали твоего друга так, чтобы он беспрекословно слушался команд вышестоящих. Вынули из него все кости и заменили их металлическими. Полностью заменили мышцы и органы. И всё это – без анестезии. А потом отправили в центр, репрограммировать. – Дайшо делает долгую паузу и пожимает плечами. – Решай сам.

Акинори поджимает губы. Перед ним стоит дилемма: поверить Дайшо и пристрелить несчастных, беззащитных насекомоподобных великанов – или не поверить Дайшо и оставить их в живых с последующей вероятностью плохого исхода. С одной стороны, судя по словам Дайшо, они и сами – просто расходный материал. С другой – если он не врал, эти твари и правда мучили Бокуто – и, возможно, превратили его во что-то... иное.

– СУИИ, ты можешь заблокировать вход в этот отсек?

– Нет, Коноха. Я могу закрыть дверь снаружи, чтобы никто не смог выйти изнутри, но полная блокировка невозможно по техническим причинам. Дверь снаружи сможет открыть любой желающий с высоким уровнем доступа.

Акинори вздыхает – и спускает курок. Зелёная кровь брызгами пачкает кремово-белую стену медотсека и покрытый ровным слоем светлого полимера пол.

– Идём, – развернувшись, говорит Акинори, – нам нужно добраться до центра управления. СУИИ, подскажешь, где он?

– Предположительно, прямо по коридору и направо на первой развилке, а затем на лифте вверх. Возможны другие пути, но у меня нет точной карты линкора.

Акинори кивает и шагает вперёд по коридору. Тут тихо и пусто – он бы сказал, подозрительно тихо и пусто для корабля класса линкор: не всех же ини они перебили, в конце-то концов – и эту тишину отчаянно хочется чем-то разбавить, чтобы она не напрягала так сильно. Элайза начинает фальшиво мычать какую-то популярную оллинскую песенку себе под нос, и Акинори улыбается, ловя мотив и подпевая. Дайшо саркастично хмыкает, молча вышагивая рядом.

Акинори сворачивает направо, но вместо лифта натыкается на лестницу. Пожав плечами, он взбирается наверх, перебирая нижними руками по перекладинам и держа винтовку в верхних. Этажом выше его снова встречают ини – он едва успевает пригнуться, прячась за толстым потолком.

– Засада! – рявкает Акинори, – ждите там, я разберусь.

Держась нижними руками за перекладину, он вытягивает верхние, выглядывая из своего укрытия и прицельно паля по великанам. Те прячутся за укрытием в виде широкого ящика, поставленного здесь, похоже, совсем недавно, и Акинори матерится, убирая винтовку за спину и хватаясь за ножи.

– Ты с ума сошёл? – рявкает Дайшо, – куда-

– Ой, да успокойся, – фыркает Акинори, – я это не впервые проворачиваю.

И тараном прёт вперёд, под обстрел. Заряды скользят по броне, и бок неожиданно ощутимо простреливает болью, но Акинори игнорирует её, перемахивая через ограждение и взрезая первым двум попавшимся под руку великанам шеи. С остальными тремя он также справляется почти без проблем – только самый последний успевает зацепить его больнющим выстрелом в плечо. Левая верхняя рука от боли отнимается начисто, и Акинори шипит сквозь зубы, а потом чеканит:  
– Можете выходить.

– Что, ранили? – едко говорит Дайшо, – а я говорил...

Акинори убирает клинки в чехлы на бёдрах, перезаряжает винтовку и касается плеча правой средней рукой. Кровь отпечатывается на перчатке – такая же зелёная, как у убитых. Он закусывает губу, стискивая руку в кулак, и мотает головой. Дайшо спрашивает почти обеспокоенно:  
– Ты там в порядке?

– Заживёт, – пожимает целым плечом Акинори, – пойдёмте дальше.

– Честно говоря, – тихо признаётся Дайшо, – когда ты утверждал, что вы правда можете зачистить корабль, я тебе не поверил. Но теперь...

Акинори тихо смеётся:  
– Я же говорил, мы лучшие в своём деле. СУИИ, где там мостик? Хотя бы предположительно.

– Неизвестно.

– Блин, – бурчит Акинори, – было бы классно, если бы им оказалась самая первая дверь в этом коридоре. Откуда тут вообще столько сраных коридоров, это же корабль!

– Они отделяют кластеры друг от друга, – поясняет Дайшо, – у иниэвассар очень суровая иерархическая система, поэтому они делают всё, чтобы никто элементарно не смог её нарушить.

Он останавливается возле первой по коридору двери и ждёт, пока Акинори её откроет. За дверью оказывается пустой кабинет, похожий на центр связи. Голопанель висит над длинным прямоугольным столом, и на ней – куча неизвестных символов, которые понимает, кажется, только Дайшо. Он касается панели кончиками пальцев, вызывая какое-то окно.

– Они вызвали подмогу, – говорит он, – две минуты назад.

– Ага, – кивает Акинори, – и через сколько она прибудет?

– Минут через десять, – пожимает плечами Дайшо.

Акинори хмыкает:  
– Значит, надо управиться за пять и успеть свалить отсюда! Вперёд, ребята!

Он прибавляет шагу, всё так же заглядывая за каждую дверь и запоминая каждый поворот в мысленной карте. Мостик оказывается за самой последней дверью в коридоре, битком набитый ини с каким-то арахноидом во главе. Он вертит в руках странную сферу, похожую на ведьминский волшебный шар, и, едва Акинори появляется в поле его зрения, палит из этого шара крупной лиловой молнией.

– Блядь! – рявкает Акинори, едва успев увернуться и спрятаться за косяком, – какого хрена? Что это за херня, Дайшо?

Первому вышедшему из дверей великану он с колотящимся в груди сердцем вспарывает глотку. Молния вновь сверкает совсем рядом.

– Биоэлектрическое поле, – чеканит Дайшо, – причуда высших иниэвассар, позволяющая им делать, – он уворачивается от молнии, – вот так. Им, кстати, ваш излучатель молний будет побоку.

– Ну круто, – бурчит Акинори, – ребят! Кто взял излучатель сингулярности? Пальните по ним разок.

– Он заряжается долго, – мрачно говорит Авель, – если только заряжать его в укрытии, а потом выскочить и выпустить заряд... А что, ты заряды «Каина» уже потратил?

– Да их было-то, – фыркает Акинори, – всего два.

– Блин.

– Ага.

Ини валят с мостика в коридор, и Акинори ничего не остаётся, кроме ближнего боя – стрелять из винтовки в упор по прочной броне не совсем сподручно. Он вертится, как юла, уворачиваясь от встречных ударов и выстрелов. Рана в боку ноет, заставляя кружиться голову, но Акинори терпит, не прекращая атаковать ни на секунду. Вот один из ударов проходится совсем близко от его шеи; вот один попадает в уже раненое плечо; вот Акинори, матерясь, вспарывает шеи сразу двоим великанам.

Один из выстрелов попадает по Дайшо; тот пошатывается, отходя на шаг назад, дёргается механически и прикладывает руку к ране на бедре. Акинори быстро спасает его от, казалось бы, неминуемой смерти – вытаскивает из-под пуль, прикрыв спиной, и в три выстрела укладывает оставшихся великанов на пол.

– Я предполагал, – мрачно говорит Дайшо, – что этим всё и закончится.

– Ты ещё жив, не возникай, – фыркает Акинори.

И – выглядывает из-за косяка, глядя на электрического рахни. Вокруг него крупное полупрозрачное поле, по краю которого летает сфера. Акинори прицельно палит в неё из крупнокалиберного пистолета, и пуля застревает в сфере. Поле исчезает на мгновение, чтобы вернуться снова – Акинори стреляет в него пару раз, но пули сгорают ещё на подходе к его границе.

– Стреляйте по сфере, – говорит Акинори, – в него самого стрелять бесполезно.

Элайза хихикает:  
– Принято, – и уцелевшей левой рукой выуживает из кобуры пистолет.

Она выглядывает из-за угла и прицеливается, а потом стреляет – ещё одна пуля застревает в сфере, как комар в смоле. По неизвестному материалу ползёт крупная трещина, но сама сфера остаётся целой. Акинори заряжает по ней ещё раз, метя в уже застрявшую в сфере пулю, и трещина от выстрела ползёт дальше. Опять ударяет молния, по касательной задевая Элайзу, и она падает, держась за раненое плечо, и мелко дрожит.

– Блядь! – рявкает Акинори, – 'Лайза, ты как?

– Жить буду, – выдыхает она, – но больно пиздец! И двигаться, кажись, не могу.

Авель оттаскивает её в укрытие, и Акинори, высунувшись, быстро спускает курок с десяток раз, едва успевая увернуться от молнии.

– Громоотвод бы, – ржёт он, и Элайза неровно смеётся в ответ. – Сраная сфера эта ещё? Дайшо, что с ней не так?

– Не знаю. Она генерирует высокоэнергетическое поле щита и сама является частью его контура. Стреляйте по трещине, может, получится что, – и он сам, высунувшись, несколько раз палит по сфере.

Электрорахни шагает вперёд, к выходу, и Акинори громко матерится, оглядываясь себе за спину в поисках нового укрытия. Коридор пуст – ни ящиков, ни помещений, только одна крошечная дверца в этот лилипутский инженерный коридор, за которой они все однозначно не поместятся. Он взвешивает вибронож в руке и швыряет его в сферу, нажав на кнопку. Лезвие проходит сквозь неё, как сквозь масло, и она, наконец, распадается на две половины, и щит гаснет. Дайшо шмаляет дважды в голову электрорахни – тот не защищён, на удивление, никакой бронёй, даже панциря, как у великанов, нет – и экспансивные пули делают своё дело: голова рахни взрывается, пачкая зелёным всё помещение.

– Всё? – выдыхает Авель, – или кто-то ещё остался.

– Да по-любому остались, – бурчит Сарукуи, – мы ж не весь корабль обошли.

Акинори снимает шлем и стягивает подшлемник, подходит к панели управления кораблём и задумчиво смотрит на бегущие по голоэкрану знаки.

– Перевод бы, – говорит он, – тогда мы могли бы собрать всех оставшихся тут и перебить, ну или в плен взять.

– В плен их брать бесполезно, – едко говорит Дайшо, – они ничего, кроме своей работы, не знают. У этих особей, – он кивает на валяющийся на полу труп великана, – и сознания-то нет почти. Один инстинкт – подчиняться Порядку. Иниэвассар их вывели специально для этого из собственных детей.

Он теснит Акинори, вставая рядом перед панелью, и что-то набирает на ней. Спрашивает:  
– Эта ваша СУИИ может подключиться к панели?

– Может, но языка-то мы не знаем. С дверными консолями было проще – там всего две кнопки, открыть и закрыть, да сканеры. А тут целая куча информации, которую надо как-то перевести.

– Я знаю их язык, – признаётся Дайшо, – могу научить ему вашу СУИИ. У тебя же имплант в голове, верно?

Акинори моргает.

– Ну да? А что ты хочешь сде-

Он не успевает договорить – Дайшо вытягивает руку, стянув с неё перчатку, и касается пальцами его виска, прикрывая глаза. Акинори на секунду начисто теряет ориентацию в пространстве; голова кружится, и он заваливается на бок, но Дайшо на удивление силньной рукой придерживает его за талию. Держит, словно в захвате, прикасаясь ледяными пальцами к виску. Авель хватается за оружие, но Акинори останавливает его взмахом вмиг ослабевшей ладони.

– Обнаружено вторжение неизвестной программы путём биоэлектрического вмешательства, – чеканит СУИИ, – запретить?

– Оставь, – хрипло говорит Акинори, – это друг. Он сейчас тебе выдаст... информацию.

– Ты в порядке? – вкрадчиво спрашивает Дайшо, – я не думал, что имплант в твоей голове настолько чувствителен. Или это, – он усмехается, – ты настолько чувствителен, м?

– Заканчивай уже, – фыркает Акинори.

Он закидывает руку на плечо Дайшо и виснет на нём, как коала на дереве. Тело отзывается странной электрической вибрацией, не приносящей боли, но всё равно слегка неприятной, и от неё по загривку Акинори бегут мурашки. Он стискивает одну из рук в кулак и прикрывает глаза.

– Долго ещё?

– Две минуты и сорок семь секунд, – отзывается Дайшо. Смеётся: – А что, тебе уже хорошо?

– Ой, заткнись.

После того, как Дайшо всё-таки отрывает пальцы от его виска, Акинори не сразу приходит в себя – продолжает держаться за него, как за спасительный круг. В ушах гудит, заглушая все звуки, кроме голоса СУИИ:  
– Получены семантические данные языка ини и глифы их письменности. Теперь возможно подключение к консоли.

– Круто, – говорит Акинори, подходя к панелям, и на его глазах закорючки, ползущие по ним, превращаются во вполне понятные слова и буквы. Он подключает омни-инструмент к консоли и спрашивает: – СУИИ, ты подключилась?

– Да.

– Ищи информацию по Бокуто... И вообще, скачай всё полезное, что увидишь. Нам такое будет не лишним.

На мостик забегает ещё парочка заблудших великанов, и Элайза снимает их, не вставая с пола. Гора мёртвых тел, залитая зелёной кровью, становится больше. Акинори морщится, глядя на них, и оборачивается к Дайшо.

– Ну что, – говорит он, – теперь этот корабль наш. Куда летим?

– Курс на Лемос, – чеканит Дайшо, – к живому флоту.

– А координаты можешь подсказать? – улыбается Акинори, – а то я в ваших названиях не силён.

Дайшо вызывает на ладони голографическую карту и указывает в один из кластеров – СУИИ подсказывает: Икс-ноль-три-шесть-девять-девять, сосед «золотого мира». Акинори кивает:  
– Авель, останешься здесь на всякий случай.

– Есть.

Пустыми коридорами, таща на себе раненую Элайзу, они возвращаются обратно на челнок и летят к тихому судну, всё ещё стоящему в стелсе. Едва они появляются на пороге грузового отсека, Дайшо отдаёт своим приказ:  
– Буксир на оба корабля. Летим домой, – и Акинори замечает на хмурых серьёзных лицах осторожные улыбки.


	12. М.А. Госпиталь

В следующий раз Сакуса приходит к нему во всеоружии – то есть, в перчатках, белом халате с длинными узкими рукавами, респираторе и очках. Ацуму взмахивает здоровой рукой:  
– Привет! – и Сакуса кивает, не сводя с него настороженного взгляда.

Он подкрадывается осторожно, держа между ними неплохую такую дистанцию в полтора метра, и включает сканер, проверяя механическую руку. Двигает узловатыми пальцами на широкой руке, призывая повторить его действие, и Ацуму усилием воли заставляет руку двигаться. Дёргает пальцами – сначала они поддаются с трудом, но потом становится всё легче и легче, словно механическая конечность начинает его понимать, – и в конце концов наигрывает на воображаемом пианино по памяти любимую песню. Сакуса кивает почти довольно и поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Ацуму механической рукой ловко вцепляется в полы его халата.

– Можно с тобой? – спрашивает Ацуму.

– Rah ohnn ith myrth ythra, – отзывается Сакуса. 

Ацуму вздыхает: у него нет никаких предположений о том, как это переводится, ещё и СУИИ на связь выходит только по квантомеханичке, долгой, как движение улитки-пилигрима с Тауса, проползающей один метр полтора года. Он поднимается на ноги, не выпуская край белого халата из рук, и шагает к выходу. Останавливается возле двери и указывает жестом туда, в коридор:  
– Можно? Мне, – указывает на себя, – с тобой, – и на него.

Сакуса тяжело вздыхает.

– Ufer sverrour, – говорит он. Взмахивает рукой: – Kin.

И, выдернув из ослабевшей руки Ацуму ткань своего халата, шагает в коридор. Ацуму спешит следом, не отставая ни на шаг, и вскоре оказывается в помещении, больше похожем на капитанскую каюту – тут и голоэкран на стене, и угловой стол с фигурками, и целый гардероб в стене. Сакуса выбирает рубашку и брюки из сотни точно таких же рубашек и брюк, и бросает на кровать. Кивает на одежду:  
– Ufer sverrour.

– Одеться? Запросто, – фыркает Ацуму и споро снимает через голову больничную рубашку на тонких завязках.

Сакуса отворачивается, утыкаясь взглядом в стену. Бросив рубашку на пол, Ацуму почти успевает схватить рубашку с кровати, когда он неожиданно сатанеет – толкает его куда-то в сторону пускай осторожно, но всё равно ощутимо, запихивает в некую комнатку в шаг по диагонали и закрывает прозрачную дверцу. Стучит пальцем по высветившейся на стекле панельке, и Ацуму окатывает с ног до головы тёплой пенной водой, смывая грязь, кровь и пот. Капли скатываются с повязки, словно она пропитана гидрофобкой, и рана не мокнет, а вот волосы намокают мгновенно, и Ацуму намыливает их сильнее, взъерошивая здоровой рукой. Пенная вода исчезает, и Сакуса, старательно отводя взгляд, вслепую тыкает на ещё одну кнопку – Ацуму окатывает обычной едва тёплой водой. Следом включается осушитель, и за пару минут сухой воздух стирает все капли с его тела. Даже волосы почти просушивает, несмотря на то, что обычно они сохнут минут сорок.

Сакуса выпускает Ацуму из душевой, вновь отходя на порядочное расстояние, и тот шагает к кровати, протягивая руку уже к штанам и замирая.

– А бельё? – спрашивает он.

Сакуса вздёргивает густую чёрную бровь. Ацуму опускает взгляд вниз и указывает руками на свой член:  
– Бельё. Чтобы прикрыть, – он двигает бёдрами, и член качается; Сакуса вспыхивает, как спичка, и алеет ушами, – это.

В лицо Ацуму летит нераспечатанная пачка с красивыми чёрными боксерами из какой-то синтетики-нетканки. Он благодарит всех богов за то, что вкусы в белье у местных людей оказались такими же практичными, как и у ребят из Млечного Пути, а то в стрингах он бы и метра не продержался. Хотя... Ацуму фыркает своим мыслям, натягивая бельё на задницу – оно чуть жмёт, потому что Сакуса самую малость уже в бёдрах, – когда к нему подлетает Нечто.

Нечто выглядит как невнятный розовый дымок в воздухе, но Сакуса не выглядит заядлым курильщиком, да и в руках у него ничего нет. Дымок подплывает ближе – без признаков хоть какого-нибудь сквозняка – и останавливается возле Ацуму. И вдруг – в дымке вырастает круглое розовое глазное яблоко – с веком, роговицей, радужкой, зрачком и, вполне вероятно, хрусталиком и стекловидным телом внутри. Так – чпок! – и вырастает. А за ним – ещё одно, и ещё, и вскоре на Ацуму, изредка моргая тонкими веками, смотрят тринадцать розовых глаз.

– Что, – не удерживая восторга в голосе, начинает Ацуму, – это, блядь, такое?

Он протягивает руку и раньше, чем Сакуса успевает что-либо сказать, тыкает пальцем по одному из глазок. На ощупь он кажется вполне осязаемым, плотным, совсем не похожим на дым, и слегка маслянистым. Саму бы точно сказал не трогать эту хрень и вообще сжечь нахрен всё в радиусе пятисот метров. Ацуму гладит глаз пальцем и едва успевает отдёрнуть руку, когда в облаке розового дымка вдруг материализуется зубастая челюсть и громко клацает клыками, намереваясь откусить ему руку. Ацуму присвистывает, ощущая чистый дофаминовый восторг:  
– Господи, какая же крутая херня! – говорит он, игнорируя тот факт, что Сакуса совсем его не понимает. – Как она работает?

Глазки подплывают ближе и рассматривают Ацуму с головы до ног, но угрожающая пасть никуда не исчезает и тоже плавает в воздухе рядом. Из дымка материализуется теперь ещё и рука – вполне человеческая, только вся целиком неровного фуксийного цвета – и тянется ближе, норовя потрогать. Ацуму поднимает вопросительный взгляд на Сакусу, но тот лишь фыркает, пожимая плечами, так что Ацуму даёт Неведомой Розовой Хренотени себя потрогать. Она оглаживает едва тёплой ладонью рёбра и живот и ползёт вниз, к белью.

– Э-э-э, нет, – смеётся Ацуму, ладонью перекрывая ей проход, – туда нельзя. Ползи вверх.

И рука послушно ползёт вверх. Цепляет кончиками пальцев сосок – Ацуму дёргается, и это не уходит от цепкого взгляда Сакусы, исподволь наблюдающего за представлением, – обводит костяшками ключицы, обнимает шею. Ацуму задумывается о том, что будет делать, если эта хрень сейчас начнёт его душить, но ничего такого не происходит – пощупав пульс, рука тянется дальше, к лицу. Обводит кончиками пальцев скулы и брови, нос, губы, подбородок, ползёт к ушам и дёргает за проколотую мочку. Ацуму фыркает, когда она зарывается пальцами ему в волосы, взъерошивая их, и снова бесстрашно прикасается к мягкой розовой поверхности.

Пасть оскаливает зубы и низко, вибрирующе рычит. Рык эхом отражается от стен комнаты и возвращается троекратно.

– Verratani, – низко говорит Сакуса, – shush!

Рык стихает. Ацуму присвистывает, и глазки откликаются на свист – рука тут же накрывает губы и лезет пальцами в рот. Ацуму смеётся, отплёвываясь от неё, и снова свистит – в этот раз помелодичнее. Розовый дым вокруг глазок вспыхивает белыми искрами.

– Ему нравится, – фыркает Ацуму.

– Ufer sverrour noen, – вздыхает Сакуса, – fer jarhan sal.

Ацуму пожимает плечами и отходит подальше от Розовой Хренотени, продолжающей висеть в воздухе и рассматривать его, моргая глазами по очереди, предварительно её просканировав – сканер выдаёт информацию о сгустке неизвестных ему заряженных частиц. Выглядит одновременно стрёмно и восхитительно – в Млечном Пути не было животных подобных этому. Зато там были кошки. Хотя, может быть, тут они тоже есть. Он надевает рубашку и брюки и упирается взглядом в свои босые ступни.

– Эм, – начинает он, вызывая внимание Сакусы и указывая пальцем вниз, на ноги, – обувь?

Сакуса вздыхает и достаёт из гардероба ещё и туфли, отчётливо напоминающие земные оксфорды. Ацуму неловко в настолько деловой одежде, но, кроме неё, у него ничего нет, поэтому он смиряется с ней, как с неизбежным злом, и шагает следом за выходящим из комнаты Сакусой. Коридоры выводят их в грузовой отсек корабля, и Сакуса что-то говорит в комм, после чего трап опускается вниз, выпуская их обоих на поверхность посадочной площадки, сильно напоминающую обычный земной бетон, только чутка потемнее. Ацуму обводит взглядом открывающееся пространство: оно отчётливо напоминает космопорт, особенно со всеми этими зданиями, высящимися далеко на горизонте вокруг ровной посадочной площадки.

Сакуса останавливается и ждёт, и Ацуму первые пару минут просто стоит рядом с ним, а потом ему резко наскучивает тупо ждать неизвестно чего, и он принимается ходить вокруг него (к слову, снявшего, наконец, защитные очки, но оставшегося в перчатках и маске. И в белом халате впридачу) по спирали, с каждым оборотом приближаясь всё ближе, как волк. На улице свежо и тепло, и это только раззадоривает сильнее после бесконечного сидения сначала на холоде этой сраной ТХ-32, потом на хорошо вентилируемом, но всё же корабле и в пропахшем антисептиками медотсеке. Ацуму залипает на две аккуратные родинки над правой бровью Сакусы, и не замечает, как подкрадывается к нему совсем вплотную. Сакуса складывает руки на груди, отступая на полшага – расстояние удара, сказал бы Саму – и бормочет себе под нос что-то явно нелестное в сторону Ацуму.

Тот только смеётся. Теснит Сакусу обратно к трапу, пока тот не запинается пяткой ботинка об порожек и не теряет равновесие, начиная падать назад, а потом ловит его, ухватив за талию и прижав к себе. Смеётся прямиком в лицо, повторяя ещё раз:  
– Я не заразный, Сакуса.

На дне зрачков у того словно бы светится крупная надпись «ТЫ НЕ ЗАРАЗЕН. ТЫ НЕВЫНОСИМ НАХУЙ» – ну, так бы точно сказал Саму; Сакуса вырывается из объятий и дуется, хмуря густые брови, а потом переводит уже менее обиженный взгляд куда-то Ацуму за спину. Тот оборачивается, наблюдая летающую машину. С виду, на самом деле, машина как машина, но Саму достаточно долго выносил Ацуму мозг по поводу механики полётов, двигателей и прочей херни, так что тот сразу понимает, что машина какая-то странная. Волшебная, можно сказать. Двигатели на взлёт, да и на движение, у неё крошечные, не дающие почти ни тепла, ни ветра, и это ужасно странная деталь, потому что для того, чтобы поднять такую махину в воздух, нужно довольно-таки много энергии. А она парит над землёй, словно это так легко, даже не задействуя нижние двигатели.

Сакуса подходит к машине, и дверь открывается, отъезжая наверх. Он оборачивается на Ацуму и подзывает его взмахом ладони, а потом садится в просторный салон, способный вместить в себя шестерых. Ацуму плюхается рядом, приваливается плечом к плечу и бедром к бедру, и Сакуса смешно морщит нос, отодвигаясь подальше. Машина – очевидно, беспилотник – везёт их неведомо куда, мимо зданий космопорта дальше, вглубь начинающегося сразу за ними города, и останавливается возле невзрачного здания из стекла и всё того же похожего на бетон материала. Окна блестят в сиянии красного закатного солнца и оранжевое небо отражается в них, бликуя.

– Красиво, – говорит Ацуму.

Сакуса вздёргивает бровь, но ничего не отвечает – ясно же, что не понял. Он вылезает из машины и дожидается, когда Ацуму вылезет тоже, а затем, вновь взмахнув рукой, шагает в сторону того самого невзрачного здания. Двери без ручек открываются перед ним, и он заходит в просторный холл, отделанный камнем – или полимером? – в холодных голубоватых оттенках. Сакуса уверенно шагает к ресепшену – стойке, за которой сидит улыбчивый голографический ви-ар – и разговаривает с ним около трёх минут, пока Ацуму ходит туда-сюда, сканируя всё, что попадается на пути. Похожий на бетон материал пола оказывается цельной базальтовой плитой – Ацуму даже не пытается придумать, как они это провернули, – отделочный камень стен – мрамором с примесями кобальта.

Сакуса, наконец, договаривается о чём-то с ви-ар девчулей и оборачивается на Ацуму, кивая в сторону лифта, а потом шагает в ту же сторону, похрустывая суставами на узловатых пальцах. Ацуму шагает за ним след в след, заходит в лифт и залипает на руки Сакусы, когда тот нажимает кнопку на сенсорной панели. Руки у него ужасно красивые. Да и сам он ничего, поправляется Ацуму, разглядывая Сакусу в профиль. Носа и губ не видно за респиратором, но даже вот эта вот верхняя половина лица с выразительными чёрными бровями и глазами такими тёмными, что не видно, где зрачок отделяется от радужки, с длинными ресницами и этими двумя родинками на лбу, – ужасно красивая. Ацуму почти забывает, что едет в лифте, пока пялится на Сакусу, и потому мелко вздрагивает, когда тот останавливается и шуршит открывающимися дверьми.

На этом этаже прямо возле выхода из лифта – охрана. Два крупных парня стоят по струнке с пистолетами в кобурах и следят за каждым движением выходящих из лифта Сакусы и Ацуму. Дальше по коридору – тоже охрана, стоит у каждой двери; в конце коридора – турель, слава богу, никак на них не реагирующая. Ацуму очень хочется отсканировать тут всё, но опасение за собственную жизнь держит его в узде – наверное, к лучшему.

Сакуса останавливается перед одной из дверей и кивает охране. Показывает что-то вроде электронного пропуска на ручной голопанели, до боли напоминающей старый-добрый омни-инструмент. Один из охранников говорит ему что-то низким рокочущим голосом, и открывает дверь, пропуская их обоих внутрь. В кабинетике, куда сквозь открытое окно спокойно заглядывает солнце, ложась рыжими лучами на все поверхности, сидит... обычный мужик. Ацуму даже слегка разочаровывается: столько охраны – и ради чего? Вот этого вот? Ха.

Сакуса начинает диалог первым. Вернее, первые минут пять это больше напоминает монолог: так долго он говорит. Мужик только кивает изредка, давая понять, что слушает, и улыбается опасной улыбкой, не касающейся глаз, иногда переводя взгляд на Ацуму. У самого Ацуму от этого взгляда мурашки по загривку бегут – мало ли, вдруг они сейчас обсуждают, как будут его казнить. С пытками или без? Он бы предпочёл без. Он бы предпочёл вообще не умирать, вообще-то.

Когда Сакуса заканчивает свою длинную-длинную речь, мужик встаёт из-за стола, поднимая густые светлые брови. Ростом он примерно как Ацуму, но всё равно кажется, будто он возвышается над ними с Сакусой – то ли потому что властьимущий, то ли просто аура у него такая... устрашающая. Улыбается вроде дружелюбно, но напрягает – пиздец. Ацуму даже отходит на полшага, недоверчиво скалясь, и мужик смеётся, доставая из ящичка какое-то устройство.

Маленький пурпурный шарик взмывает в воздух, будто по волшебству – никаких двигателей на нём не видно – и летит к Ацуму. Мужик что-то говорит, и шарик переводит его голосом:  
– Сакуса, скажи что-нибудь.

– Ого, – моргает Ацуму, – как вы это сделали без этих... семантических данных?

Шарик переводит его слова обратно на рокочущий язык местных. Мужик пожимает плечом и говорит:  
– Наши люди пересеклись с твоими неподалёку отсюда. Или это были не твои люди?

– Такие с ковчегом, – осторожно уточняет Ацуму, – похожие на меня, и ещё такие шестирукие, или такие бледноватые чуваки с жабрами на шее, или вообще с перьями?

– Такие, как ты, – он смеривает Ацуму взглядом, – похожие на нас.

Ага, значит, предположительно, они пересеклись с Куроо. Тоже хорошо. Ацуму кивает:  
– Да, это были мои люди. Нас четыре ковчега по тридцать тысяч человек. И мы мирные, если что. Исследователи, а не убийцы.

Сакуса кривится:  
– Ты говоришь это после того, как вы начали палить по нам на уничтожение?

Ацуму поднимает брови:  
– А что? Вы первые начали!

Мужик смеётся:  
– Ну, ну. Успокойтесь. Мы здесь, чтобы разрешить ситуацию, верно? Как тебя зовут, юноша?

– Мия Ацуму.

– Моё имя Фостер Самсон, – представляется мужик, – и я генерал-губернатор этой планеты, Тэано. Прямо сейчас вернуть тебя к своим мы не можем, поэтому придётся тебе пока что пожить здесь. Надеюсь, стучаться в закрытые двери у вас не принято, – Ацуму качает головой, – вот и славно. Пока суть да дело, за тобой присмотрит Сакуса. Сакуса, ты же присмотришь за ним?

Тот кривит лицо так характерно, что Ацуму почти обижается. 

– ...ладно.

– Тогда мы обо всём договорились, – улыбается Фостер, – можете идти. Сакуса, тебя же ждут в больнице, верно?

Тот кивает и, сделав странный жест – хлопнув себя правой рукой по левому плечу, – разворачивается и уходит. Ацуму спешит за ним, прихватив шарик-переводчик с разрешения Фостера. Они вновь садятся в беспилотник, и Сакуса отмечает на голопанели маршрут – обратно к окраинам города. Ацуму разглядывает проплывающие мимо улочки: в городе красиво – немного иначе, чем там, дома, в Млечном Пути, – но всё равно притягивает взгляд. Оранжевое небо отражается от стёкол, раскрашивая их в свой яркий цвет, и солнце бликует, отблёскивая зайчиками на базальтовое покрытие дороги. 

Беспилотник останавливается, и Сакуса выходит на улицу, а следом за ним спешит и Ацуму.

– Слушай, – начинает Ацуму, – а что это была за штука? Розовая такая.

– Её зовут Верратани, – бурчит Сакуса, – это лучевое животное.

– А как она работает, объяснишь? – с любопытством спрашивает Ацуму.

– Некогда.

Сакуса шагает в пятиэтажное здание, растёкшееся на добрые шестьсот метров в ширину, и двери расступаются перед ним. Ацуму идёт следом, рассматривая холл: светлые стены, тоже из мрамора, наверное; пол, покрытый ровной кремовой плиткой. Люди снуют туда-сюда, кто-то уточняет что-то у ви-ар девчули на ресепшене.

Пахнет... больницей. Антисептиками и моющими средствами. Озоновым запахом декона. Ацуму принюхивается сильнее, но различает вместо запахов помещения только тонкий терпкий аромат парфюма Сакусы. Больница совсем рядом с посадочной площадкой и, если закрыть глаза на приветливый ресепшен, больше похожа на военный госпиталь. Большой вместительный лифт, в который легко можно закатить носилки. Аварийная лестница. Полное отсутствие кресел для посетителей. Ацуму чешет висок металлической рукой – неосознанно – и вздрагивает от холода.

Сакуса взмахивает рукой, призывая следовать за ним, и по лестнице добирается до второго этажа. Идёт по коридору, сворачивая в крошечный кабинетик с диваном для отдыха и заваленным бумагами столом, и садится на висящий в воздухе, нарушающий все законы гравитации стул. Ацуму плюхается на диван и закидывает ноги на подлокотник под осуждающим взглядом Сакусы.

– Ну теперь-то, – начинает Ацуму, – есть когда объяснить как работает это твоё лучевое животное?

Сакуса вздыхает.

– Она вся состоит из нестабильных частиц, способных видоизменяться по её велению, – говорит он, – теоретически она может превратиться во что угодно, но всем особям почему-то больше нравятся глаза. И иногда руки. И, если им угрожает опасность, зубастые пасти.

– Ого, – тянет Ацуму, – а что за частицы такие...

Он едва успевает договорить, когда взвывает тревога. Сакуса сухо чеканит своё «некогда» и шагает прочь из кабинетика, вновь спускаясь по лестнице вниз. По дороге он заглядывает в кладовку наподобие гардеробной, снимает свой халат и натягивает другой, свежий, и Ацуму недолго думая поступает так же – мало ли, вдруг он сможет чем-то помочь. В конце концов, лечить – это и его работа тоже. Он шагает следом за Сакусой, заходит в декон, натягивая лежащие там в пачке белые перчатки, и выходит обратно в холл. Тут – целая толпа раненых боевиков на летающих носилках, кто-то без руки, кто-то без ноги, кому-то попало в бочину, повредив артерию. Ацуму сразу выцепляет взглядом самых тяжёлых – и шагает к одному из них, когда Сакуса ловит его за плечо.

– Что?

– Куда ты собрался? – мрачно спрашивает Сакуса.

– Послушай, сейчас нам маленько некогда, надо спасать людей. Я тоже врач и могу помочь. Хочу помочь, окей?

Сакуса качает головой:  
– Нет.

Ацуму обводит взглядом холл, но не находит, кроме Сакусы, ни одного врача. Даже медсестёр нет – пусто, только ви-ар девчуля улыбается пластиковой улыбкой в углу.

– Слушай, тебе нужна помощь, – говорит Ацуму, – я клянусь тебе, что ничего страшного с ними не сделаю, – он открывает сканер и сканирует первого попавшегося боевика, – строение их тел такое же, как наше. Я справлюсь. Господи, я учился этому восемь лет! И клятву давал.

– Клятву? – переспрашивает Сакуса, подходя к одному из самых тяжёлых пациентов: у него дыра в виске и, вероятно, повреждение мозга.

– Ага. «Не навреди». Инопланетян тоже касается.

Сакуса вздыхает.

– Бери средних и лёгких. Я займусь тяжёлыми. Лекарства найдёшь?

– Найду! – и Ацуму подскакивает к одной из девушек с дырой в животе.

Она тяжело и с трудом дышит – заряд попал как раз в подвздошную область, зацепив бок и надлобковую. Ацуму хватается за край носилок и тянет их к лифту, ловко ориентируясь в пространстве больницы. Найдя операционную, он проходит через декон и перекладывает девушку на операционный стол.

– Вы спасёте меня? – спрашивает она, – у меня... у меня сестра осталась там, в городе. Я...

– Чш-ш-ш, – мягко успокаивает её Ацуму, – всё будет хорошо. Я и не таких пациентов с того света возвращал.

Он быстро подготавливает инструменты, вытаскивая их из автоклава, параллельно выпуская внешний сканер и оставляя его сканировать рану девушки. В идеале надо найти обезбол, и Ацуму сканирует несколько пузырьков с лекарствами, находя нужные, самые близкие к лорноксикаму и экстракаину, и ставит вместе с шприцом на столик. Он ориентируется невероятно быстро, после чего натягивает шапочку, одноразовую маску и защитные очки, суёт руки в мини-декон, дезинфицируя перчатки, и принимается разрезать виброножом толстую броню.

Девушка на операционном столе морщится и стонет. Ацуму улыбается ей:  
– Поговоришь со мной? Расскажи, как ты так умудрилась. Или о какой-нибудь любимой вещи расскажи.

– Я умру? – дрожащим голосом спрашивает девушка, и Ацуму хрипло смеётся.

– Нет, конечно. Сейчас я разрежу броню, дам тебе обезболивающее, проведу операцию, и будешь как новенькая. А пока – давай, рассказывай. Как тебя зовут? – он срезает броню с живота и осторожно вытягивает её из-под спины девушки.

– Алия, – отзывается девушка, – Майсс Алия.

– Хорошо, Алия, – мягко и вкрадчиво говорит Ацуму, – оставайся тут, со мной, хорошо? Ты говорила, у тебя есть сестра. Расскажи о ней.

Он вкалывает ей местный лорноксикан и обкалывает рану вкруг экстракаином. Девушка дёргается и закусывает губу, сжимая руки в кулаки.

– Сейчас пройдёт, дорогая, – тихо говорит Ацуму, – сейчас пройдёт. Так что там с сестрой?

– Она... мелкая ещё, – выдыхает Алия, – всего семь лет. У меня родители были врачи, их забрали ещё при первом ударе, она одна осталась.

– Ага, – тянет Ацуму, отсосом убирая из раны лишнюю кровь. Задело кишечник, придётся делать лапароскопию. Интересно, сколько времени всасывается этот обезбол? – И что? Какая она?

– Она дурочка, – фыркает Алия, – мы совсем не похожи, как будто от разных родителей. Я спокойная, а у неё в заднице помело.

– У нас на родине говорят «шило в жопе», – смеётся Ацуму. Пальпирует рану: – Так не больно?

– Чуть-чуть, – выдыхает Алия.

– Хорошо. Сейчас мы тебя прооперируем, и всё будет супер. Ладно?

– А-ага...

Ацуму мысленно представляет себе список дел: резекция кишечника и санация очага раны. Он берёт в руки скальпель и приступает к делу, продолжая непринуждённо разговаривать с Алией, дожидаясь её слабых ответов. Напоминает времена на Негге – Саму отправили туда бороться с работорговцами. По одному из детей попало шрапнелью, и Ацуму лечил его в совсем уж полевых условиях и без обезбола, не прекращая болтать не по делу. Мальчишка был смешной, серьёзный, как взрослый, но и взрослые боялись, не говоря уже о нём. И Саму ходил вокруг них кругами, беспокоясь о ребёнке больше, чем о себе – а у него тоже к тому моменту была пара огнестрельных в плечо и бок. Ацуму улыбается.

– Вы вспомнили что-то хорошее? – спрашивает Алия.

– Ага, – отзывается Ацуму, – вспомнил брата. Из нас двоих, правда, я больший придурок.

Алия слабо улыбается.

– У вас хорошие отношения, да?

– Ну, – пожимает плечами Ацуму, – это смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. Кто-то считает, что мы совершенно невыносим друг друга, кто-то – что мы не разлей вода и едва ли не любовники.

Он подхватывает со столика иглу с кетгутом и шьёт разрезанную рану ровными аккуратными швами. Отсчитывает вслух:  
– Раз, два, три, четыре, пять! Всего пять швов, дорогая. Я сделал ровненько, шрам будет красивый, как ящерка. Если ты, конечно, не побежишь воевать сразу, как подживать начнёт.

– Не побегу, – бурчит Алия.

– В общем, если ты знаешь, как пилотировать свои носилки, можешь лететь в палату, – Ацуму чешет щёку, – я тут новенький, так что не знаю, что где.

– Я разберусь, – слабо выдыхает Алия, – спасибо вам! Кем бы вы, – она фыркает, – ни были.

Ацуму помогает ей переместиться на носилки, и она улетает, ловко маневрируя на них, как по волшебству. Сам он возвращается в холл, где всё ещё лежат ребята с ранами средней и лёгкой тяжести. Он оперирует второго, третьего, четвёртого, зашивает ногу пятому, ампутирует руку шестому, и, когда пациенты заканчиваются, Ацуму чувствует себя выжатым, как лимон. Он садится на пол в углу холла и запрокидывает голову, ударяясь затылком о стену.

– Что, устал? – спрашивает подошедший ближе Сакуса. – Все живы?

– Все, – отзывается Ацуму, – а у тебя?

– Одного не спас. Выстрел снёс половину печени, не знаю, как он вообще дожил до больницы.

– Сочувствую. Слушай, – Ацуму смотрит на Сакусу снизу вверх, не порываясь даже встать, чтобы поравняться с ним из вредности, – а куда у вас делись все врачи?

Сакуса хмурится. Снимает маску – удивительное дело! – и суёт её в карман халата. Поджимает губы, словно ему неприятно говорить об этом.

– Это их тактика, – мрачно говорит Сакуса, – вамдар, завоевателей. Первым делом они атакуют больницы, чтобы у нас не осталось врачей. А потом разворачивают полноценную войну. И тебе остаётся либо сдаться, либо позволить своим любимым умирать. У нас из медперсонала на весь кластер осталось человек сто, и их никогда не хватает. Часть на кораблях, часть колесит по планетам туда-сюда, как я.

– Хочешь, я тебе помогу? – спрашивает Ацуму. – Безвозмездно. Ну, не совсем.

Сакуса кривится:  
– Чего тебе надо?

– Я ксенобиолог по второй профессии. Мне интересны и эти ваши вамдар, кем бы они ни были, и всякие животинки навроде этой твоей Верратани. Покажешь мне? Ну и, – он вздыхает, – мне надо как-то связаться с братом, сообщить, что я жив. Квантомеханичка не вывозит передачу слишком большого количества данных. Медленная, короче. Ну как? Договорились? – и он протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия.

Сакуса берёт его руку в свою и чуть сжимает. Пальцы у него горячие, как печка.

Ацуму улыбается, не без помощи Сакусы поднимаясь на ноги, и спрашивает:  
– Ну, что теперь?

– Теперь можно поесть и отдохнуть.

И Ацуму понимает, насколько же на самом деле голоден. Он трёт ладонью живот и стягивает перчатки, швыряя их в мусорку, а потом выжидательно воззряется на Сакусу:  
– Ты же меня накормишь?

Сакуса только вздыхает.


	13. К. Штурм

Ио – вернее, в их системе Элис – с виду оказывается совсем непохожей на ту красивую картинку нового дома, какую использовала в своей рекламе исследовательская инициатива: шарик, светящийся голубоватой атмосферой с крупными завихрениями облаков, за этой самой атмосферой больше напоминает безжизненную пустыню. Флот кораблей, тоже, как и сами вамдар, отдалённо напоминающий рой насекомых, стоит на орбите в количестве, – Тецуро быстро пересчитывает метки на инфопанели омни-инструмента взглядом, – пятьсот тридцати двух кораблей. Он присвистывает, затягивая ремни на сапогах, натягивает подшлемник и надевает, закрепляя, шлем.

– Поаккуратнее там, – говорит Тецуро в комм, и Кенма отзывается коротким невнятным «угу».

Они по дуге облетают флот и осторожно вклиниваются между двух крупных кораблей, пролетая мимо на низкой скорости. «Баст» врезается в стратосферу и летит, снижаясь, к поверхности. Стабилизаторы в стелсе не работают – от них слишком много следов – и поэтому корабль трясёт, словно игрушку в руках гиперактивного ребёнка. У Тецуро едва получается устоять на ногах; Тора так вообще плюхается на задницу, с матами натягивая второй ботинок и застёгивая ремни портупей. В грузовой врывается Лев:  
– Я с вами!

– Маловат ещё, – фыркает Тора, – иди ковыряй двигатель.

– Я, между прочим, – Лев взмахивает всеми шестью руками и жестом фокусника незаметно стаскивает с полки пистолет, – боевик по второй профессии! Окончил академию Альянса! Квалификация N2!

– Прямо N2? – скептично переспрашивает Тецуро.

– Скорее уж B4, – фыркает Тора.

Лев алеет ушами и обиженно надувает щёки:  
– Правда N2! – говорит он, – я стрельбу и физподготовку у Бааса сдавал.

Тецуро вздёргивает бровь. Баас был самым жёстким преподом в академии, судя по тому, что о нём говорил народ. Сам Тецуро с ним сталкивался только по делу – проконсультироваться там, потренироваться здесь. Мировой мужик, на самом деле, только жёсткий, что удар молотом. Если Лев не пиздит (впрочем, Тецуро сомневается, что он вообще умеет: прямой же, как рельса), то он либо уникум, либо сынишка Бааса. Второе отметается автоматически: Баас – аэн, а не арахноид. Хотя, может быть, Лев – гибрид...

– Лев, – говорит Тецуро, – вопрос, от которого зависит, пойдёшь ты с нами или нет. Расскажи о своих родителях. Имена и всё такое. В кого ты такой рослый?

– А, – смеётся Лев, – это в маму. Аксинья Ивановна Хайба. Она у меня аэнка, выросшая в приёмной семье на Земле. Видите перья? – он треплет себя по волосам, которые, если приглядеться, и правда напоминают тонкие мягкие пёрышки, – а батя – рахни, Эсхан А'ранн, он сам тоже боевиком был. Умер, – Лев опускает взгляд в пол, – во Вторую Галактическую, на Аквилэнде.

– Со скольки метров из крупнокалиберного точно в цель палишь? – продолжает допрос Тецуро.

– С тридцати трёх! Лучший показатель в академии! Я вообще отличник...

– Тогда какого хрена, – спрашивает Тора, – ты записался сюда как инженер, а не как боевик, а, уникум?

– Ну, – Лев неловко улыбается и чешет в затылке, – я записался одним из последних. Боевиков было достаточно, а инженеров нет. Вот я и...

– Ясно всё с тобой, – фыркает Тецуро, – ну давай тогда одевайся, что ли, отличник.

Лев в один прыжок подскакивает к стеллажу с доспехами и принимается одеваться. Тецуро вооружается – на всякий случай, потяжелее. Даже десяток гранат берёт на всякий случай. В грузовой врывается Яку.

– Так! – рявкает он, – если моего подопытного кролика поцарапают, я с вас шкуры сдеру.

– Подопытного кролика? – переспрашивает Тецуро, и Яку тычет пальцем в сторону Льва.

– Не так часто попадаются живые гибриды, дающие себя изучать, – бурчит он. – Да и вообще: поосторожнее там. Мне же лишняя работа будет, если кто-то из вас поймает чем-нибудь снаряд. Вас много, а я тут один такой прекрасный с высшей квалификацией всех видов сраной медицины.

– Это сколько лет ты учился? – переспрашивает Тора.

– В общей сложности – восемнадцать. С тринадцати лет – сначала пять лет в колледже, потом семь в академии, потом три года интернатуры. Плюс ещё три года полевого опыта.

– Нихрена ж себе.

– Ага, – фыркает Яку, – не то, что вы, олухи.

Он хлопает Льва по плечу и щурится, глядя на него совсем уж недобро:  
– Чтоб целым пришёл, понятно?

– Да, сэр! – отдаёт честь Лев, – так точно, сэр!

И смеётся – беспечно, как ребёнок. Впрочем, он-то и есть ребёнок, ему лет-то сколько? Двадцать? Только-только за совершеннолетие перевалило.

– А теперь по делу, Лев, – серьёзно говорит Тецуро, – несколько правил для зелёных новичков. Слушаться приказов – раз, какими бы глупыми или бессмысленными они тебе не казались, – Лев кивает, – не лезть в пекло – два, для влезания в жопы у нас есть Тора, он почти неубиваемый и на нём особая броня и усиленные щиты. На тебе таких нет. Понял? Всего два правила.

– Понял!

– Я сбросил вам транспорт, – тихо говорит Кенма по аудиосвязи, – высаживайтесь, и я улетаю обратно на орбиту, смешаюсь с флотом. Будете стрелять – маякните. Если во что-то встрянете – тоже маякните, я вас подберу. Система мэйдэй на «Кочевнике» есть.

– Погоди-погоди, – неверящим тоном говорит Тецуро, – «Кочевник»? Полевой вездеход Альфа-404? Серьёзно?

– Лучше, – отзывается Кенма, – инженеры его улучшили, и теперь он манёвненней и быстрее. Ну, мне так сказали. Так что иди уже проверяй, пока нас не засекли. Я опускаю трап.

Тецуро сходит по трапу на сухую рыжеватую землю, напоминающую горелик. Камни под ногами шуршат и пышут жаром, да и воздух тоже как будто плавится – зной стоит такой, что Тецуро сразу же хочется раздеться догола. И нырнуть в холодную водичку. Он оборачивается на Цукки, цепляя краем глаза взлетающую «Баст» – в стелс-режиме она кажется просто очередным искажением горячего воздуха.

– Тут есть... э-э-э-э... вода?

– На солнечной стороне есть океан и несколько солёных озёр, – отзывается Цукки. – Питьевую воду здесь возможно добывать лишь в горах и из-под земли, да и ту всё равно надо фильтровать из-за высокого содержания окислов железа. А вам зачем?

– Так это планета-курорт! – фыркает он, – как разберёмся с этими вашими вамдар, наведаюсь сюда искупаться. Да нет, прямо сразу, как с ними разберёмся, поедем купаться! Согласен, Тора?

– Всегда за!

Они шагают к «Кочевнику» и влезают в него всей толпой, набиваясь в салон, как кильки в банку. В машине тесно, но система жизнеобеспечения охлаждает входящий воздух, и поэтому адская жара планеты внутри вездехода не кажется такой уж страшной. Всё лучше, чем пешком идти. Тецуро пускает Тору за руль, отсаживаясь поближе к Цукки, и внаглую кладёт голову ему на плечо, прикрывая глаза.

– Вы чего это делаете? – настороженно спрашивает Цукки.

– Ничего страшного, – фыркает Тецуро, – сиди себе спокойно, не сожру.

Цукки замирает, как изваяние. Тора давит на газ, и «Кочевник» трогается – на экранах виднеются целые барханы красного песка, отчётливо напоминающего красную кровяную соль. Кое-где вдалеке воздух отражает небо, и кажется, будто там находится оазис с чистой голубой водой. Точка на карте – база вамдар – неумолимо приближается, и Тора останавливается в паре километров от ней, когда она уже высится острыми башнями ионных пушек и похожими на оладьи строениями на горизонте.

Они идут ещё минут пятнадцать, прежде чем их останавливает Акша. Она взбирается на бархан и ложится на него грудью, приставляя приклад снайперки к плечу. Смотрит в прицел, долго примеряясь – а потом палит трижды, меняя положение винтовки каждый выстрел. Хлопки эхом раздаются в свистящей ветром тишине пустыни, а затем затихают. Акша поднимается на ноги и разминает шею, спускаясь:  
– У меня уже трое, – горделиво говорит она, – а у вас ещё ни одного.

– Акша, твою мать! – рявкает Тора, – не раззадоривай, а то я напролом пойду.

– Есть, командор!

– Так, так, Тора, полегче, – смеётся Тецуро, – успеешь ещё счёт сравнять.

– Если она всех из снайперки валить будет, – обиженно бурчит тот, – не успею.

Цукки тяжело вздыхает:  
– Вы все здесь такие сумасшедшие? Это вражеская база, а не парк аттракционов.

– Для нас всё – парк аттракционов, – ржёт Тора, – особенно для Куроо.

Обернувшись к нему, Цукки поднимает забрало шлема и смотрит так вопросительно, что снова хочется смеяться. Тецуро только плечами пожимает – ну а чего, мол, такого-то? Тут хоть пострелять есть в кого. У многих и этого веселья сейчас нет.

– Вперёд, – говорит он, – а то к вечеру не успеем.

– На этой планете нет солнечных суток, – поправляет его Цукки, – она стабильна относительно своей оси.

– Ну я-то всё равно спать захочу, когда вечер настанет! И тогда искупаться не успеем!

– Заладил: искупаться, искупаться, – ёжится Барвина, сверкая сквозь прозрачное забрало шлема ультрамариновыми оллинскими глазами, – откуда ты знаешь, может, тут вода ядовитая?

– Цукки, как тут водичка?

– H20 со значительными примесями хлорида натрия, солей калия, магния, кальция и железа.

– Я вам отвечаю, – Тецуро бьёт себя по груди, – на этой воде даже готовить можно.

Барвина кривится и, отвернувшись от красного бархана, шагает вперёд, следом за Акшей. Тецуро недолго думая припускает широким шагом за ними, слыша за спиной шаги остальных. Солнце печёт нещадно, хоть система жизнеобеспечения и справляется с охлаждением постепенно нагревающейся брони, и, к моменту, когда они добираются до чёрного входа на эту проклятую базу, Тецуро хочется стащить с себя броню и забраться в холодильник. Защитное поле, генерируемое щитовыми вышками, расставленными по периметру базы, не работает – то ли электричества нет, то ли эти вамдар просто охренели в край и думают, что никто здесь на них не нападёт. Дурачьё.

Тецуро шагает внутрь контура и с любопытством сканирует труп, уложенный Акшей. Биологически он идентичен рахни – за малыми исключениями в виде ряда генетических мутаций – вероятно, намеренных, – откативших эволюцию этой расы обратно к насекомоподобным рожам и низкой мозговой активности, а также убавивших количество рук.

– Люди есть, – бурчит Тецуро себе под нос, – рахни есть. Кого мы ещё тут найдём? Оллинцев? Аэнов? Маэв? Надеюсь, они окажутся лайтовыми версиями себя, а не очередной Супер Ультра Злобной Империей, стремящейся поработить всё на своём пути. Особенно маэв. Не хочу воевать с телепатами.

– Вы боитесь телепатов? – спрашивает Цукки.

– Нет? – вопросительно отвечает Тецуро, – маэв – мировые чуваки, я какое-то время даже влюблён был в одного из них... Вместе с моим бро, – он смеётся, – просто воевать с телепатами очень сложно, я думаю. Представь: они могут поймать тебя в плен и залезть к тебе в голову. И все планы, секретные базы и прочие тайны окажутся у него. Сколько ни прячься, всё равно найдут. Если бы наши маэв были воинственными, они бы подмяли под себя всю галактику.

– Любопытно, – отзывается Цукки, – почему они этого не сделали.

– Не знаю, – фыркает Тецуро, – будет возможность – познакомлю тебя с Акааши, сможешь у него спросить. Он классный парень, несмотря на то, что выглядит, как сам Сатана. Так, ребята, куда прячем трупы?

Цукки шарит рукой в поясной сумке, после чего достаёт оттуда какую-то брызгалку. Снимает с одного из вамдар шлем, приказывает:  
– Отойдите подальше, – и прыскает непонятной жижей ему в лицо.

Неприятная лупоглазая рожа тут же покрывается пятнами, словно от неё откусывает куски какая-то невидимая животина, и вскоре вся голова вместе с мозгом и хитиновым панцирем растекается неприятной мутной жижей, а следом за ней в Лету уходит и тело. И всё это воняет одновременно тухлятиной и чем-то сладким. Остаётся только броня, которую Цукки абсолютно равнодушно складывает в один из открытых ящиков.

– Что это было? – с восторгом спрашивает Тецуро, – какая-то кислота?

– Retennan, – говорит Цукки, – вещество, разлагающее на простейшие вещества жиры, белки и сахара.

Тецуро открывает блокнот на омни-инструменте:  
– А состав можно?

– Ферменты из пищеварительного сока пауков, живущих на Эссо, – чеканит Цукки, – точный состав мне неизвестен.

– Блин, круто. Это если тебя такой паукан укусит, ты, считай, всё.

– Они не нападают на особей, превосходящих себя в размерах. К тому же, этот спрей – концентрат. И вы, вероятнее всего, больше пострадаете от нейротоксина, который содержится в их яде.

– Такой у тебя тоже припасён?

– Ага, – серьёзно кивает Цукки, – специально для вас.

Тецуро смеётся и треплет его по плечу. Поворачивается к своим:  
– Так, мальчики и девочки. Снайперы занимают самые крутые места в этом кинотеатре и делают свою работу – отстреливают всех, кто пытается поднять тревогу. Акша, ты иди в кластер альфа, Барвина, ты в кластер бета, Илья, ты – вон туда, на гамму, Иш – в дельту. Остальные снайперы – по точкам между этими кластерами. Занимайте лучшие места, выжимайте максимум из камуфляжа, если что – мы на помощь навряд ли успеем. Так, теперь остальные. Тора, Лев, Цукки, я о вас говорю. Вы идёте за мной – будем тихонько, как мышеньки, разбираться что там внутри. Главная задача – не дать ублюдкам поднять тревогу, потому что если они поднимут тревогу, мы тут навсегда и поселимся. Всё понятно?

– Да! – тихим слитным хором отвечают ребята.

Тецуро улыбается, зная, что его улыбки никто не увидит из-за шлема. Он шагает вперёд, к двери с консолью, и вызывает омни-инструмент:  
– СУИИ, откроешь? Вообще, если сможешь вписаться в местную систему, сообщи, нам это лишним не будет.

– Нужны биометрические данные для обмана сканеров, – говорит СУИИ, – отсканируйте, пожалуйста, хотя бы одну особь с наличием доступа.

Тецуро оборачивается через плечо:  
– Цукки, ты уже всех их расплавил?

– Нет, один остался, – отзывается Цукки.

– Дай мне его руки и глаза. Хотя погоди, я сам подойду, может, повреждённые они не примут.

Он сканирует этого недорахни с ног до головы, и СУИИ отзывается высоким голосом прямиком в голове:  
– Завершено. Теперь двери будут открываться перед вами автоматически.

– Круто!

Он подходит к двери, и она распахивается перед ним, впуская в коридор, за которым, разумеется, тоже стоит охрана. Тецуро в одно мгновение вытаскивает вибронож и втыкает в шею одного из охранников, другой рукой стреляя в левого из тяжёлого крупнокалиберного пистолета с глушителем. Хлопок выстрела звучит как лопнувший воздушный шарик. Тецуро оглядывается по сторонам, дожидается, пока Цукки расплавит и этих ребят тоже, а потом, сгрузив на себя ещё и их тяжёлую броню, шагает вперёд по коридору, стараясь ступать максимально тихо. Ботинки всё равно отстукивают по полу ровный ритм. Вот Цукки – Цукки как-то ходит совсем бесшумно, словно на нём не бронированные сапоги, а мягкие носочки.

Справа открывается дверь в помещение навроде кладовки, и Тецуро сгружает туда броню, после чего отряхивает руки и снова оглядывается. В кладовке не находится ничего полезного, кроме парочки аэрозолей со стойкой зелёной краской, которой очень хочется намалевать на стене нецензурное слово. Тецуро бросает эту затею, разворачивается и шагает дальше по коридору, упирающемуся в четыре двери.

– Хоть бы окошко прорубили, пидрилы, – бурчит Тецуро себе под нос и включает сканер.

За бронированной стеной – две разные формы жизни, одна напоминает помесь варренов и собак, другая – вполне себе живые рахни. Тецуро чешет подбородок, подумывая, как бы так открыть дверь, чтобы его никто не заметил, и не придумывает ничего, кроме как, спрятавшись за камуфляжем, всё-таки отворить её просто так. Как будто она сама открылась по какой-то неведомой причине.

– Ребята, камуфляж, – приказывает он.

Цукки, Тора и Лев резко становятся прозрачными, почти незаметными в сумраке коридора. Если присматриваться, их, разумеется, видно, но проскользнуть в открытые двери незамеченными они успеют. Наверное. Если их не учуют эти пёсели-варрены. Но Тецуро же оптимист, верно? Значит, надо думать о хорошем исходе и надеяться на лучшее.

– СУИИ, – шепчет он, – открывай.

Двери с шумом разъезжаются в разные стороны, как створки лифта, и Тецуро проскальзывает в открытый проём, прячась за металлической оградкой, по другую сторону которой стоит ещё один охранник. Всего их тут шестеро – и консоль, вероятно, для поднятия тревоги, в центре. Охранник долго смотрит на открывшиеся двери, и Тецуро молится, чтобы он оказался тупым, как бревно, и сканер не врал об генетическом уменьшении мозговой активности. Остальные ждут по ту сторону двери, прислонившись к стенам и сливаясь с ними цветом.

Охранник оказывается недостаточно тупым. Он выходит в открытую дверь и оглядывается, ища фасеточным зрением того, кто её открыл. Тецуро прикусывает язык и швыряет в сторону выхода из коридора одну из гранат, не выдёргивая чеку – и охранник, разумеется, следует на шум, проходя мимо Цукки и Льва с Торой. Как только он выходит из поля зрения той охраны, которая осталась за дверьми, Тора одним слитным движением бесшумно взрезает ему глотку.

На запах крови выходят пёсели-варрены. Стелс подавляет все запахи тела, но собственно запах самой брони он подавить никак не может, и звери идут на этот запах, бесшумно переступая перепончатыми лапами по полимерной поверхности пола. Тора тихо матерно ругается – и ему на помощь приходит Лев: он бросает на пол – туда же, дальше по коридору – шашку с нейропаралитическим газом.

– Акша Куроо. Акша Куроо, – звучит в наушнике, – наткнулась на пятёрку этих мудил. Перерезала всех, конечно, раньше тревоги, но что с ними делать теперь – ума не приложу. Тяжёлые, суки, не поднять.

– Оставь там, – почти бесшумно шепчет Тецуро, – и на позицию.

– Есть!

Сам он перемахивает через ограждение и крадётся к следующему великану. Они все стоят, как изваяния, и смотрят исключительно в одну точку, но хрен их знает, какой у них угол зрения, так что Тецуро бесшумно вызывает остальных и ждёт, пока они встанут на позиции – один у консоли, остальные неподалёку от великанов.

В качестве триггера Тецуро использует свист, привычный только Торе – и поэтому только Тора ориентируется одновременно с ним, убивая сначала одного великана, а за ним – стоящего рядом с тем следующего. Лев, очнувшись, тоже режет своего, и остаётся только тот, что тараном идёт к консоли, у которой застыл, как изваяние, Цукки. Великан подходит всё ближе и ближе, и Тецуро уже начинает нервничать, что его дорогой робот заглючил, когда он вдруг взмахивает прозрачной рукой, зажавшей длинный нож, и взрезает подошедшему шею. Кровь брызжет на броню, но та самоочищается, и зелёные пятна становятся всё прозрачнее, пока не исчезают совсем.

– Лев, блин, – хрипло говорит Тецуро, – не тормози. Свист – это знак, что надо делать дело.

– Понял!

– Цукки, и ты не тормози, пожалуйста. А то я уж напугался, что ты заглючил.

– Мы не «глючим», – едко отзывается Цукки. – Я выжидал нужный момент.

– Да я уж понял. Идём дальше?

В план вклинивается голос СУИИ:  
– Вы можете подключиться к консоли? Не исключено, что они связаны друг с другом и я смогу отключить их все разом.

– Ага, – Тецуро подключает омни-инструмент к консоли, – ты только там не перепутай, ладно? Сирена нам не нужна.

СУИИ молчит несколько минут, приказав Тецуро оставаться неподалёку, и он со скуки решает просканировать вообще всё, что тут есть. Неизвестные полимеры, неизвестные сплавы – в составе титан, ванадий, алюминий... какая-то биологическая составляющая, по структуре напоминающая воск – они что, реально строят свои корабли как ульи? – странные инопланетянские машины, больше напоминающие какие-то вычурные аппараты для подачи колы.

– Не трогайте, пожалуйста, – говорит Цукки, когда Тецуро тянется к столь призывно сияющей кнопке, – мало ли, что произойдёт.

– Но интересно же, блин! Может, и правда колу нальёт.

– Что такое эта ваша «кола»? – кривится Цукки.

Тецуро ржёт:  
– Это напиток богов!

Когда он сканирует последнюю Странную Непонятную Штуковину на стене, СУИИ вновь подаёт голос:  
– Я взломала эту консоль. Теперь тревогу с неё будет невозможно включить. Но остальные консоли не подключены к сети, поэтому взламывать их придётся так же – вручную.

– Вот блядь, – бурчит Тора, – неприятненько.

– С каких это пор ты ищешь лёгких путей? – фыркает Тецуро, – пойдём уже. Куда, кстати, пойдём? СУИИ, кинь мне предположительную планировку этого места.

СУИИ выводит планировку на омни-инструмент. Тецуро вздыхает: лестницы, лестницы, ещё лестницы, ни одного сраного лифта, и всё ведёт наверх, и управление оружием земля-воздух тоже, предположительно, наверху. И всё это – чисто для них четверых.

– Снайперы, вы как там? – спрашивает Тецуро.

Отвечает Барвина:  
– Сняла троих, направлявшихся к вам. Сюда летит челнок, так что какое-то время мы будем жутко заняты.

– Удачи.

– И тебе, командор! Конец связи.

Тецуро поворачивается к Торе:  
– Ну чё, пришло время разделяться. Вы со Львом зачищаете остальные помещения в коридоре и ползёте по этой, – он указывает на карту, – лестнице наверх. Встретимся там, если что. Стелс не снимайте, разрядится – используйте дополнительные аккумуляторы. Мы с Цукки пойдём здесь, – и он указывает на дверь в углу помещения, тоже ведущую, предположительно, на лестницу.

– А не многовато ли работы ты на нас свалил? – бурчит Тора.

Тецуро пожимает плечами:  
– Ты же сам хотел в пекло по самые уши. Вот тебе.

Они расходятся – Лев и Тора возвращаются обратно в коридор, а Тецуро с Цукки шагают к двери внутри помещения, ведущей на крутую лестницу – слава богу, хоть не великанских размеров. Тецуро поднимается первым, ощущая присутствие Цукки за спиной, и это ощущение мешает существовать тревоге и беспокойству, проще говоря – успокаивает. В конце лестницы – дверь; она отъезжает вправо, впуская Тецуро в просторное пустое пространство, напоминающее холл. На этаже – никого, кроме пёсеварренов, которых они с Цукки в четыре руки расстреливают в рекордное время – за пятнадцать секунд. Пшикнув спреем трупы животных, Цукки шагает вперёд – а потом резко пятится, упираясь спиной в грудь Тецуро.

– Уходи, уходи! – рявкает Цукки голосом, в котором отчётливо слышна паника, – тут ravas!

Непонятное равас выходит из-за угла, и Тецуро ощущает, как кровь отливает у него от лица. Боевой робот в три метра высотой и полтора в плечах, снаряженный ракетницами и бластерными автоматами, прёт прямо на них, переходя в боевой режим. Тецуро разворачивается, хватает Цукки поперёк живота и валит обратно на лестницу.

– Твою же мать! Как он нас заметил?

– Биометрические сенсоры, – шепчет Цукки, – засекает чужих за десятую долю секунды, даже если они в стелсе. Поэтому Савамура говорил вам, что вы не сможете взять эту базу.

Отчаянно хочется сплюнуть на землю, притопнуть ногой и сказать «всё мы сможем!», но вместо этого Тецуро вытаскивает из-за правого плеча пусковую установку «Каин». Против «Каина», думает он, не попрёшь, сука. Будет много шума, но они справятся. Главное по-быстрому добраться до консоли запуска ракет, чтобы флот не успел послать десант. Да и не будут же они всех посылать, верно? А часть снимут снайперы.

– Тора, что там у вас? – рявкает Тецуро в комм, – сейчас будет пиздец как шумно, готовьтесь!

– У нас пусто и мрачно, – тревожно отзывается Тора, – никого нет. В углу стояла какая-то здоровенная дура, двинулась на меня, но заметив Льва, отключилась. Можешь шуметь.

– Ну спасибо, блядь, что разрешил!

– Ты чего там такой на взво-

Тецуро обрубает связь и взлетает вверх по лестнице, шмаляя «Каином» по роботу и отпрыгивая назад, навзничь падая на лестницу. Цукки ловит его сильными руками, и впереди-вверху с грохотом разрывается снаряд – сначала один, потом второй. Тецуро зарядил точнёхонько роботу в башку, он должен был самоуничтожиться после таких выкидонов, но выходить элементарно страшно – вдруг эта хреновина ещё жива? Он с трудом находит равновесие – не без помощи Цукки – и, взлетев по лестнице, выглядывает в холл. На подкоптившемся полу грудой железа валяется этот равас, искря проводкой. Тецуро по-быстрому сканирует его и стремительно шагает дальше, заворачивая в новый коридор.

На лестнице в углу толпятся пришедшие на шум великаны. Тецуро прячется за поворотом и достаёт штурмовку, снимая её с предохранителя с тихим щелчком. А потом – палит из-за покатого угла по всем, кто приближается, уже не запариваясь о бесшумности. Стелс, правда, не выключает – так по нему сложнее попасть. Цукки тоже высовывается, чтобы пострелять; палит он точно и аккуратно, ни дать ни взять снайпер квалификации N7. Один из великанов что-то говорит в комм, и, наконец, на всё здание взвывает громкая, мерзкая тревога, пищащая на высокой частоте. Тецуро морщится – от этого звука у него кружится голова.

Он прёт напролом, как в старые-добрые во Вторую Галактическую, на Тау-8, где все стреляли по всем. Там по-другому было просто невозможно, да и тут, в принципе, невозможно тоже, поэтому Тецуро не особо задумывается о вариантах и шансах – он просто таранит тварей со всей своей почти сверхъестественной силой, втрое усиленной примочками брони. В одной руке нож, во второй штурмовка – и надо только успевать танцевать, чтобы тебя не зацепило зарядами. Тецуро слышит позади обеспокоенный возглас Цукки, но не обращает на него внимания – только в груди чуть теплеет.

Заряд скользит по шлему, опаляя внешнее бронированное стекло. Тецуро цыкает и вспарывает стрелявшему брюхо – вибронож очень удачно сконструирован так, чтобы резать вообще всё, что теоретически можно резать. Зелёная кровь вместе с кишками выплёскивается наружу, прямиком на Тецуро, и он, весь в крови, дерьме и ещё чёрт пойми чём, продолжает свой кровавый танец со смертью, чудом умудряясь уворачиваться от зарядов. Один из них попадает в ногу, но благодаря адреналиновому приходу Тецуро совсем не чувствует боли. Он – не без помощи Цукки, прикрывающему его спину, разумеется – выносит всю эту огромную толпу великанов за три ужасно долгих минуты. И отделывается всего лишь дыркой в бедре, которую тут же, едва всё, кроме сирены, стихает, замазывает медигелем.

– Вы определённо сумасшедший, – говорит Цукки, глядя на его рану, – как можно было вот так?..

– Я знаю, что удача на моей стороне.

– А если она однажды окажется не на вашей? – голос Цукки ломается на середине фразы.

Ну как живой, правда. Так и влюбиться недолго. Тецуро улыбается и хлопает его по плечу:  
– Всё в порядке. Как-то же я прожил двадцать девять лет. И ещё столько же проживу. А там и пенсия подъедет. А сейчас – надо идти. Чем раньше мы доберёмся до панели управления, тем лучше.

Они шагают по лестнице вверх ещё на один этаж, и там их вновь встречают пёсеваррены. Цукки называет их nirevas, но для Тецуро они навсегда пёсеваррены. Перестреляв бедных животинок – в какой-то момент Тецуро действительно становится жаль их, потому что вот они-то точно не заслужили быть убитыми из-за каких-то великанских уродов – они вновь натыкаются на охрану. Прятаться негде, и их теснят к единственной двери в пространстве холла, куда они с Цукки благополучно и ныряют, выныривая только для того, чтобы пострелять, благо, СУИИ заблокировала доступ для всех, кроме них двоих.

– Я начинаю думать, что вам и правда сопутствует удача, – говорит Цукки, когда они поднимаются на третий, последний этаж, – когда мы пытались взять эту базу, у нас не получилось добраться даже до первого этажа.

– Ха! – фыркает Тецуро, – вот видишь, как я крут.

– Вижу, – серьёзно отвечает Цукки.

Снайперы по аудиосвязи наперебой говорят о пребывающем десанте, и Тецуро матерится, прикусывая язык, и припускает быстрее. Нога начинает слегка саднить, но это сейчас совсем не главное, главное – добраться до управления ракетами и ионными пушками и подпалить задницы всем этим уродам. Коридор приводит его к двери в просторное помещение, в конечном итоге и оказывающееся центром управления, за одним «но».

Но – тут два хреновых раваса и один защищённый каким-то странным мерцающим щитом арахноид. Тецуро почти не думая палит по одному из равасов из «Каина» последней ракетой, и тот взрывается совсем рядом с арахноидом, но на том не остаётся ни царапинки – щит отражает всё. Только в сфере, крутящейся по контуру щита, остаются мелкие трещинки. Второй равас медленно поднимает ракетницы и готовится к удару.

– Ложимся на три! – рявкает Тецуро, – раз, – в дуле появляется ракета, – два, – ракета вылетает из дула, – три!

Он хватает Цукки за шиворот и тянет вниз. Ракета просвистывает мимо и разрывается где-то в коридоре, впиваясь осколками в броню. Тецуро закусывает губу и ищет укрытие – ныряет за стеклянную перегородку, отвлекая раваса.

– Я разберусь с этой дурой, – хрипло говорит Тецуро, – ты разберись с тем шестируким. Стреляй по сфере, она генерирует щит.

Цукки кивает, и они оба перемахивают через ограждение. Тецуро наворачивает вокруг раваса круги, едва поспевая впереди зарядов, которыми он плюётся, как пулемёт. Полкруга туда, нырок, полкруга обратно – чтобы не попало по Цукки. Когда тварь снова заряжает ракетой, Тецуро едва успевает припасть к полу – но загривок всё равно опаляет жаром.

– СУИИ, где у этой суки слабые места? – орёт Тецуро, перекрикивая шум работающих двигателей.

– Нужен скан.

– Как я, блядь, тебе его просканирую?! – возмущается Тецуро, но всё равно успевает набрать на омни-инструменте команду, вызывая сканер, и замирает на долю секунды, фоткая скан, прежде чем припустить по полукругу ещё быстрее. – Цукки, ты там как?

– Задело руку, – чеканит тот, – жить буду.

Тецуро оборачивается на него и видит это «задело» – руки нет совсем, вместо неё пучок оборванных проводов, истекающих остатками искрящегося голубого электролита. Тецуро до крови закусывает губу. СУИИ наконец-то откликается, получив скан: на бронированном стекле перед глазами вспыхивают красным мишени слабых мест робота. Тварь успевает шмальнуть Тецуро по раненой ноге ещё один раз, и в глазах на секунду мутнеет от боли. Застывшая корка медигеля срывается, и снова начинает течь кровь, но останавливать её некогда – сначала надо разобраться с проблемой покрупнее.

Теперь Тецуро умудряется не только бегать туда-сюда – это с раненой-то ногой – но и стрелять в промежутках: по крупным кабелям на массивной металлической шее, по стеклянному глазу камеры, по сгибателям ног. Часть пуль отскакивает от прочной брони, норовя отрикошетить прямиком в Тецуро, но это тоже неважно – важнее грохнуть его раньше, чем Тецуро свалится сам. А он свалится, такими-то темпами.

– Тора, доклад!

– Набежало дохрена великанов, отстреливаемся из укрытия.

– Снайперы?

– Сидим на местах, снимаем приходящих. Термозаряды заканчиваются, давайте там побыстрее как-нибудь!

– Пытаюсь, блядь!

Сердце колотится где-то в горле, норовя выскочить, и по всему телу ходит мерзкая нервная дрожь – благо, не касаясь рук. Тецуро перезаряжает винтовку, откидывая растраченный термозаряд, и палит снова, и снова, и снова, – заряд задевает по касательной его бок, расплавляя броню и оставляя болезненный липкий ожог, а потом равас снова заряжает ракетой, от взрыва которой звенит в ушах и кружится голова. Стена позади Тецуро рушится, и потолок опасно вгибается вовнутрь, сыпля сухим потрескавшимся полимером, но всё-таки удерживается на месте. Правда, ещё один такой взрыв – и даже ему придёт конец. Тецуро палит активнее, жалея, что винтовка не может стрелять быстрее.

– Ну давай, блядь, – рычит он, вбивая очередь пуль в стеклянный глаз робота.

И, наконец, добивается своего – пуля пробивает огромную лысую башку, вызывая цепь перегрузок, и равас искрит, нагреваясь и гудя всё сильнее, готовясь к взрыву. Тецуро отсчитывает секунды, а потом рявкает:  
– Ложись! – но не успевает припасть к земле сам, и его отбрасывает взрывом, как куклу, в стеклянную перегородку.

Голова дёргается до неприятного хруста шеи, и шлем слетает. У Тецуро страшно звенит в ушах и ещё страшнее темнеет в глазах – пятна черноты растекаются по всему помещению, перекрывая обзор, а потом всё и вовсе обращается во тьму – он успевает только осознать, что у него сильно кровит нос и, кажется, сильный сотряс, если не ушиб мозга.

Тецуро открывает глаза, лёжа на жёстковатых коленях Цукки. Голова страшно гудит, и перед глазами всё ещё стоят солнечные зайчики от взрыва, хотя до этого была сплошная чернота.

– Очнулись? – совсем неслышно выдыхает Цукки, у него самого шлем разбит едва ли не в мясо, и бровь пересекает длинная линия, сочащаяся голубым электролитом. И руки нет. – Я заблокировал дверь. Они не зайдут, пока мы не решим выйти.

– Загнал нас в ловушку, – хрипит Тецуро.

– Это был единственный способ вас спасти.

Тецуро вздёргивает бровь – и тут же морщится от боли:  
– Ты хотел меня спасти? Серьёзно? – и Цукки отворачивает голову, отводя глаза.

Спрашивает только:  
– Что будем делать?

– Что делать, что делать. Хуярить этих тварей пушками – консоль-то у нас. СУИИ, ты готова к подключению?

– Да, Куроо.

Он с трудом поднимается на ноги и, шатаясь и подволакивая за собой раненую ногу, подходит к консоли, подключаясь к ней при помощи омни-инструмента.

– Как хорошо, что всё во вселенной работает на одинаковом электричестве, – хрипло говорит он, – да, дорогая?

– Конечно, Куроо. Я подключилась к консоли. Побеспокойтесь о своём здоровье.

Но о своём здоровье Тецуро не беспокоится – он вызванивает Тору:  
– Тора, как вы там?

– Держимся! Термозаряды закончились, но мы окопались в местной оружейной, тут целое дохрена оружия, хватит до второго пришествия сраного Христа!

– Отлично, – он отключается и вызванивает снайперов, – Барвина? Акша? Илья?

– Илья погиб, – чеканит Акша, – ещё двое снайперов между гаммой и дельтой тоже. Мы с Барвиной и остальными прячемся в одном из местных закутков, но чует моя жопа, нас скоро найдут. Сам-то ты как, командор?

– Живой.

– Тогда ебашь уже.

Тецуро плюхается на задницу, опуская руки. Опирается гудящей головой на твёрдую панель.

– СУИИ, ебашь. Всем – и по всем. Только Кенму предупреди. Я... Мне надо немножечко отдохнуть. А ты ебашь, давай.

– Да, Куроо.


	14. Б. Мусорщики

– Киёко, – зовёт капитан, – отведи нашего героя в камбуз и накорми. А потом найди ему койку. Сделаешь?

– Конечно, – улыбается она, – идём, Бокуто.

Бокуто шагает следом за ней коридорами, ведущими вглубь корабля, и вскоре оказывается в камбузе. Тут нет репликатора; вместо него – холодильник и ящики с сухпайками. Шимизу протягивает Бокуто одну из пачек с галетами, предупреждает:  
– Просканируй, прежде чем есть, вдруг наша еда для вас – яд, – и наливает в металлическую кружку воды из крана.

Бокуто сканирует галеты и обнаруживает, что они практически идентичны галетам из сухпайков миротворцев – ну, по химическому составу. Сделаны-то они по-любому не из пшеничной муки. На вкус галеты оказываются сладкими и чуть островатыми, как имбирные пряники, и Бокуто прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь едой и слыша довольный смех Шимизу. Она протягивает Бокуто кружку с водой и садится в одно из кресел в углу, закидывая ногу на ногу. Бокуто смотрит на её бёдра.

– Ты очень круто прыгала там, – говорит он, – как у тебя так получалось? Это какой-то имплант? Можно просканировать?

– Это athar, – говорит Шимизу, – способность ремаф. Мы можем управлять гравитацией вокруг себя.

Она напрягает руку, и на её ладони возникает полупрозрачное мерцающее поле голубого цвета. Отправив это поле лететь к пачке с галетами, она сжимает руку в кулак и предлагает:  
– Попробуй поднять.

Бокуто пытается оторвать пачку от стола – безуспешно. Она весит пару тонн, не меньше – и как только стол выдерживает?.. А потом Шимизу разжимает пальцы – медленно, один за другим – и пачка взмывает в воздух, словно в невесомости. Бокуто присвистывает:  
– Круто! Хотел бы я тоже так уметь.

– Тебя же прооперировали вамдар, – тихо говорит Шимизу, – ты теперь сильнее. Защищённее. Нанороботы будут латать твои раны с невероятной скоростью.

Бокуто проводит пальцами по скуле, где ещё недавно был ожоговый след от выстрела, и натыкается на гладкость кожи. Даже аэнская регенерация не смогла бы заживить ожог так быстро. Бокуто улыбается:  
– Интересно.

Он доедает галеты и приканчивает два стакана воды. Значительно лучше подействовал бы чай, но у Бокуто нет особого выбора. Шимизу приводит его в казармы, где уже спит пара человек, вернее, ремаф. Указывает на свободную койку, застеленную белой простынёй:  
– Пусть сны приведут тебя в волшебный мир.

– Покойной ночи! – смеётся Бокуто, плюхаясь на кровать, накрываясь тонким одеялом и закрывая глаза.

И тут же проваливается в сон. Снится ему материнский дом там, далеко в Млечном Пути, на Дэлло; широкая спина отца, уходящего на работу – в последний раз, после которого он так и не вернулся, – их с бро безумные приключения на пути миротворцев, вроде того раза на Тау-8. Красная углеродная звезда с тёмными чёрными пятнами кратеров, испускающая свой последний вздох. Аномалия Райдер-Квентиума – огромное гравитационное поле, в котором неизменно исчезали все попадающие туда корабли. Бокуто снится, как они подлетели к ней совсем близко, так близко, что дальше только мрак, и навигационная система полетела сотнями сбоев разом. На чёрную дыру с виду было непохоже, но работало, как чёрная дыра. Забавно. Бокуто слетал бы туда ещё раз, была бы возможность.

Впрочем, тут наверняка полно других аномалий, к которым можно приблизиться. Тот же Осьминог, в котором они сейчас находятся. Он забавный. Отделяет нормальных людей от мудаков, как фильтр. Интересно, как эти ремаф ориентируются здесь?..

Бокуто просыпается медленно и лениво, хотя обычно вскакивает чуть свет, сразу же полный энергии делать что угодно. В этот раз не так – сначала в нём просыпается осязание, но он не может двинуться; следом – слух, и Бокуто слышит разговоры людей неподалёку. Потом у него, наконец, получается открыть глаза – и от вида незнакомого потолка в груди селится мутная, тяжёлая тревога. Он быстро вспоминает, где находится, но тревога никуда не уходит – а значит, грядёт что-то плохое. Может, довериться этим ремаф было плохой идеей, и они на самом деле ещё большие изверги, чем вамдар.

Перед глазами возникает Шимизу. Она в летящем голубом платье, похожая на фею из аэнских сказаний, но лицо широко расписано беспокойством.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает она, – мы не знали, сколько у вас длится процесс сна, так что не стали будить.

– А сколько я проспал? – хрипло отзывается Бокуто.

– Семьдесят два часа.

– Ох ёб твою мать, – Бокуто подрывается на кровати, и в голове только одна мысль: лететь, лететь к Акааши, спасать капсулы, спасать всех. Голова на резкий подъём отзывается низким вибрирующим гулом, и СУИИ советует:  
– Двигайтесь осторожнее. Я вводила вас в лечебный стазис-сон, у него могут быть небольшие побочные эффекты.

– Нахрена?! – рявкает Бокуто, – надо же гнать за Акааши, и как можно скорее!

– В том состоянии, в котором вы находились до сна, ваше тело начало бы отторгать протезированные кости и органы, и вскоре вы бы погибли. Стазис-сон помог стабилизировать системы вашего организма так, чтобы всё прижилось нормально. Ваши раны благополучно зажили. Теперь вы можете функционировать в рамках аэнской нормы и даже выше неё, благодаря протезам.

– Акааши связывался?

– Отрицательно. От его коммуникатора не исходило никаких сигналов с тех пор, как его капсула приземлилась на Гамлете.

– Окей, летим туда, – Бокуто переводит взгляд на Шимизу, – Шимизу, вы же одолжите мне челнок?

– Нет, – она качает головой, – Ойкава решил, что полетит с тобой. Он немного... – она улыбается, запнувшись, – вернее, очень любит инопланетян. Ну, тех, которые не порываются стрелять по нам, едва мы попадаем в их поле зрения.

– То есть, – хрипло переспрашивает Бокуто, – вы одолжите мне целый дредноут?

– Можно и так сказать. Пойдём установим курс? – и она приветливо улыбается.

Бокуто поднимается с кровати, и она фыркает:  
– Пожалуй, надо дать тебе сначала нормальную одежду. Идём.

Она ведёт его коридорами корабля, молча глядя вперёд через стёкла очков, по которым бегут золотые линии каких-то данных. Заводит Бокуто в какое-то помещение, отдалённо напоминающее кладовку, только полупустую, и выуживает из шкафчика маркер.

– Нормальной одежды твоего размера у нас, к сожалению нет, – прохладно говорит она, – броня есть – уже хорошо, правда? Поэтому придётся довольствоваться lennetharan.

– Чем-чем? – хмурится Бокуто.

Шимизу отмечает маркером круги на его шее, плечах и лодыжках, а потом разворачивается, указывает на кнопку:  
– Как будешь готов – нажимай сюда. И не забудь закрыть глаза и задержать дыхание! Lennetharan довольно канцерогенен.

– Ага, – кивает Бокуто, – а ты куда?

– Не буду же я смотреть, как ты раздеваешься, – прохладно смеётся Шимизу, – я буду ждать за дверью.

Она выходит из комнатки-кладовки и закрывает дверь. Бокуто вздыхает, снимает больничную рубашку, кидая её на пол, и жмёт на кнопку, закрывая глаза и задерживая дыхание. Что-то тёплое обрызгивает его со всех сторон, застывая эластичной коркой на коже и не давая дышать. Бокуто сдирает хрень с лица, вдыхая пахнущий каучуком воздух и опуская взгляд вниз. Он одет в ужасно обтягивающий, напоминающий латекс или гидрокостюм, светло-серый материал. По линиям, где рисовала маркером Шимизу, материал стекает крупными каплями, застывая, как воск, на полу. Бокуто поддевает его двумя пальцами и тянет от себя – он оказывается до крайности эластичным, так что вылезти из получившегося комбенизона, в случае чего, не составит труда. Круто. Он стягивает с ладоней получившиеся перчатки, но оставляет носки – в конце концов, обуви-то у него нет, – когда СУИИ подаёт голос:  
– Коноха Акинори шестьдесят четыре часа назад выбрался с вражеского корабля. Связь с ним прервалась на борту другого судна, но он и его люди определённо живы.

– О-хо-хо! – радуется Бокуто, – это же отличная новость! А про Акааши ничего не слышно?

– Отрицательно. Он не выходил на связь, и его коммуникатор, судя по всему, сломан.

– Блин! – рявкает Бокуто в сердцах, – ну ничего, мы его найдём. Верно же, СУИИ?

– Ваши шансы – примерно один к сотне, – равнодушно отзывается СУИИ, – но согласно моим данным, у вас получалось выполнить свою работу и при меньших шансах, так что, предположительно, вы и правда его найдёте, Бокуто.

– Спасибо, СУИИ!

Он выходит из комнатки, ощущая себя немного неловко в настолько обтягивающей одежде, и ладонью взъерошивает перья у себя на голове. Спрашивает у Шимизу:  
– Ну как? Я выгляжу как полный придурок, да? – и смеётся.

– Ты выглядишь как человек в нижнем белье, – смеётся в ответ Шимизу, – пойдём, наденем на тебя броню, чтобы нам всем не было так неловко.

– А она на меня налезет? – с любопытством спрашивает Бокуто, – одежды-то моего размера не было.

– Налезет, – фыркает Шимизу, – в случае чего, у нас на борту есть штамповщик новой. Надо будет только мерки снять. Ты большой, – она обводит его цепким взглядом сквозь очки, – я рада, что мы союзники, а не враги.

– Я тоже рад! После той херни в этой сраной лаборатории увидеть нормальных ребят – просто счастье!

Шимизу улыбается уголками губ. Коридорами они добираются до следующего помещения, тоже больше напоминающего кладовку. Тут на полках лежат комплекты брони в прозрачных пакетах с зиплоком, и Шимизу долго ищет нужный, в конце концов добираясь до самой высокой полки, куда не достать с её небольшим ростом. Бокуто порывается помочь, но Шимизу вдруг взмывает в воздух, как птица, и ловко достаёт пакет с бронёй чуть ли не с потолка.

– Вау, – восхищённо говорит Бокуто, – круто!

– Эта сила – часть нас, – тихо говорит Шимизу, – было бы глупо вообще её не использовать, верно? Хотя несколько орденов нашего народа предпочитают прятать эту силу, называя её греховной.

– Что ж тут греховного? – вздёргивает бровь Бокуто, – сплошная крутота же!

Шимизу тихо смеётся. Она протягивает ему пакет, и Бокуто ловко распечатывает его, быстро разбираясь с тем, как надевать все эти детальки. Броня с виду выглядит как конструктор на плотных крепких ремешках. Бокуто защёлкивает пластиковые замки, ловко облачаясь в кирасу, натягивает сапоги и набедренники, наплечники и перчатки. Шлем и подшлемник он просто хватает под мышку, возвращаясь взглядом к Шимизу:  
– Ну как?

– Совсем как наш, – тихо говорит она, – если не считать, что у тебя перья на голове растут. Расскажешь о своём народе? Мне интересно. Нам всем, в общем-то. Вы все такие?

– Нет, – качает головой Бокуто, – только аэны. А есть ещё арахноиды, или рахни, такие крутые ребята с шестью руками, и люди, совсем похожие на вас, и маэв – контактные телепаты, – и оллинцы, которые родились в океане и могут жить под водой! Могу рассказать поподробнее обо всех, что знаю, но честно, я не очень шарю в ксенобиологии, так что особых подробностей всё равно не раскрою. К тому же, Акааши, наверное, сказал бы, что не стоит вот так просто вам доверяться. Но вы классные ребята, я же вижу! У меня чуйка на такое.

Шимизу вновь улыбается уголками губ. У неё очень слабая мимика, и в холодных глазах почти не отражаются эмоции, но Бокуто чувствует её отклики обострённым аэнским чутьём. Думает: она, наверное, легко сойдётся с Юкиэ и Каори. Только сначала надо их всех найти.

– Идём? – спрашивает Шимизу, когда Бокуто защёлкивает последний замочек и потягивается, пытаясь выяснить, насколько сковывает подвижность эта броня.

Она непривычно лёгкая и почти не сковывает движений, что и круто, и опасно одновременно: стыков, в которые может попасть пуля, в ней больше. Бокуто кивает, шагая за Шимизу в сторону мостика, и нос к носу встречается с Иваизуми, всё время норовившим наставить на него пушку.

– Привет, Хмурый Парень, – фыркает Бокуто, – как жизнь?

– Отвали, – бурчит Иваизуми, – не до тебя сейчас. Выкинешь что-нибудь неадекватное при Ойкаве – пристрелю.

– Ива, ну прости! – доносится с мостика, – о, привет, инопланетянин! Как спалось? Мы не знали, сколько тебе нужно сна, так что не стали будить.

– Вы бы и не разбудили, – фыркает Бокуто, – я был в стазис-сне, он восстанавливает ресурсы организма. Так-то мне достаточно четырёх часов.

Капитан присвистывает, а потом улыбается лучезарной улыбкой и склоняет голову к плечу. Говорит:  
– Тебя, значит, зовут Бокуто Котаро. Можно просто Бокуто, думаю? – Бокуто кивает, – меня можешь звать Ойкавой. Я, как ты уже заметил, капитан этого судна, и оно летит туда, куда мне вздумается, так что, подумав, я решил отплатить тебе помощью за помощь – в конце концов, ты спас Иваидзуми и Шимизочку. Так куда летим?

– Система Шекспир, планета Гамлет, кластер ноль-три-шесть-девять-девять... А, блин, я ж не знаю, как это в ваших координатах. Откроете карту?

Ойкава широким шагом подходит к панелям на мостике и открывает голографическую карту, поделенную тонкими линиями на кластеры – но не так, как у инициативы, а чуть-чуть по-другому. Бокуто с трудом находит систему Шекспир, где в барицентре двух красных карликов лежит планета Гамлет – тёплая терра с неплохой атмосферой и двенадцатичасовыми солнечными сутками.

– А, – говорит Ойкава, – Эветт. Будет сложновато.

Сердце у Бокуто уходит в пятки.

– Что?

– Сложновато будет, говорю, – тянет Ойкава, – там база отесар. Они мусорщики, собирающие всякое со всего света. Повезёт, если они не продали твоих людей вамдар – им всё равно, с кем торговать, лишь бы профит был.

– Если будет надо, – серьёзно говорит Бокуто, – я отвоюю у них своих людей.

Ойкава смеётся:  
– Тише, тише, Бокуто. Мы найдём, чем с ними расплатиться. Они мусорщики, в конце концов, им и списанный корабль подойдёт. Отесар на самом деле мирный народ, и в некотором смысле полезный – они очищают космос от мусора, оставленного в том числе и нашими Древними.

– Они выменяют тридцать тысяч человек на списанный корабль? – спрашивает Бокуто.

– Я договорюсь, – Ойкава хлопает себя по груди, – обещаю. Но тебе тоже что-то придётся отдать взамен.

– Например?

– Например, свою жизнь. Ты очень интересный экземпляр, если говорить прямо. Тебя прооперировали и репрограммировали, но ты всё равно остался в сознании. Думаю, наш народ захочет узнать, как так вышло. Согласен?

– По рукам, – Бокуто протягивает для рукопожатия ладонь, и Ойкава касается её тыльной стороны своими костяшками, – только если вы меня препарировать не будете.

– Не будем, – обещает Ойкава. – Полетели?

И он садится в кресло пилота, принимаясь перебирать пальцами по панелям. Бокуто плюхается в одно из свободных кресел и смотрит на экран, где виднеются огромные лиловые щупальца Осьминога. Интересно, что это всё-таки за штука. Бокуто не спрашивает, хотя ему ужасно любопытно – и как они строят внутри неё навигационные пути, и как она влияет на планеты, которые окружает. И вообще, что это за херня такая.

На мостик вальяжно заходит самый настоящий дракон, и Бокуто приходит в неописуемый восторг:  
– У вас водятся драконы?!

– А, – скучливо тянет Ойкава, – Эльки, что ли, припёрся? – он оборачивается к Бокуто, пытающегося погладить дракона по витым рожкам, и командным тоном чеканит: – Эльки, фу!

Дракончик закрывает пасть, в которой нагревалось, дымя, красное пламя, и издаёт недовольный звук, а потом притирается к Бокуто ближе, боком трётся об ноги, как кошка, и дёргает головой, когда Бокуто касается его рогов.

– Он не любит, когда трогают рога, – говорит Ойкава, – лучше пузо ему почеши, он будет счастлив.

Бокуто тоже счастлив чесать пузо инопланетянскому дракону – самому, блин, настоящему, с рогами и крыльями! И хвостом! И когтистыми лапами! И чешуёй! Эльки падает на бок, шевеля лапами, и Бокуто скребёт его пальцами по мягкой светлой чешуе на животе. Зверь довольно урчит – ну точно кошка – и изворачивается так и эдак, предлагая почесать другие места. Бокуто чувствует звонкий, горячий восторг, опаляющий жаром глотку. Он! Погладил! Дракона!

– А кто его хозяин? – спрашивает Бокуто.

– Иваизуми, – отзывается Ойкава, – правда, там хозяйством и не пахнет. Иваизуми кормит его иногда, всё остальное время с Эльки занимаюсь я. Впрочем, меня он почему-то за хозяина не считает. Глупое животное.

– А можно его отсканировать?

– Сканируй, почему нет? – фыркает Ойкава.

Бокуто открывает сканер и наводит широкий золотистый луч на дракончика. Тот клацает зубами, пытаясь поймать свет, и недовольно ворчит, когда у него не получается. Бокуто фоткает скан и читает полученную информацию: рептилия, левоаминокислотная структура белков, близок по строению к земным динозаврам и рахнийским асшу. Пока Бокуто играется с дракончиком, Ойкава успевает вылететь из Осьминога и перейти на сверхсветовую, спеша к Гамлету. 

Вскоре на мостик приходит Иваизуми; под задирающейся рубашкой на боку видно белые бинты из нетканки. Как он выдержал так долго без медицинской помощи, Бокуто даже представить себе не может; впрочем, и не его это дело, особенно учитывая то, как Иваизуми к нему относится. Они говорят о чём-то с Ойкавой на повышенных тонах, но Бокуто не просит СУИИ перевести – в конце концов, это тоже не его дело. Вмешиваться в чужие дела он, конечно любит, но вот это вот искрящее нечто между ними двумя – явно совсем личное. Иваизуми хватает Ойкаву за плечо и вздёргивает вверх, поднимая из кресла своей сверхъестественной силой. Ойкава морщится. Бокуто спрашивает:  
– Мне уйти? – и Иваизуми зыркает на него так зло, что тело автоматически переходит в боевой режим: напрягаются мышцы, расширяются зрачки, и перья на загривке встают дыбом.

– Было бы просто прекрасно, если бы ты свалил куда-нибудь подальше с этого корабля, и мы не летели рефлан знает куда за инопланетянами, которые нам даже не всрались!

– Не слушай его, – фыркает Ойкава, – он такой злой, потому что беспокоится. Ну и ещё потому что у него дырка в боку, а на обезбол у него аллергия.

– Заткнись, Ойкава.

– Заткни меня!

Иваизуми сжимает пальцы на его плече до побелевших костяшек, но ничего не добивается – Ойкава даже не морщится, только склоняет голову к плечу, пряча глаза за ресницами, и улыбается легко и невесомо, словно злость Иваизуми для него ничего не значит. Странные отношения, думает Бокуто, и СУИИ отзывается ехидно: «не страннее, чем ваши с Акааши». Тьфу ты. Их с Акааши отношения – ещё даже не отношения, потому что до вылета Бокуто долго боялся признаться, да и бро тоже был в него влюблён, а после вылета случилась вся вот эта херня, и он попросту не успел ничего сделать. Даже доброго утра пожелать не успел.

– Сраный упрямый робот, – говорит Иваизуми.

– Дорогой мой ремафушка, – отзывается Ойкава, – хочешь, обниму? Может, полегчает.

Иваизуми вдруг меняется в лице, на котором вместо злости неожиданно появляется нежность, и медленно разжимает пальцы, утыкаясь носом в изгиб плеча Ойкавы. Тот гладит его по спине, приговаривая шёпотом что-то нежное, и улыбается так мягко-мягко, что Бокуто отворачивается, смущённый этой сценой, явно не предназначенной для его глаз.

– Успокоился? – спрашивает Ойкава.

– Нет, – бурчит Иваизуми, – ты полный придурок, Ойкава, ты же понимаешь это? Мы летим на Эветт ради незнакомого нам инопланетянина! Там может оказаться всё, что угодно! У тебя шестерёнки замкнуло?

– У меня нет шестерёнок, – фыркает Ойкава, – и мы найдём там только отесар. Сам знаешь, вамдар их не трогают. А если они всё-таки там окажутся – просто перебьём всех, а трупы, броню и оружие продадим отесар. Легко и просто, ну?

– У тебя всё всегда легко и просто.

Ойкава вздыхает:  
– Послушай, Ива. Бокуто тебя спас. Не окажись он там – ты бы был уже простым винтиком в системе вамдар, и мы не могли бы тебя вытащить. Я обязан отплатить ему за то, что он тебя спас, понимаешь? Потому что я без тебя – ra.

– ...хорошо.

Ойкава возвращается к окнам и кнопкам, а Иваизуми – к Бокуто. Смотрит сверху вниз недобро и подозрительно, а потом включает сканер. Бокуто разводит руки в стороны, давая себя отсканировать, наклоняет голову чуть вправо, щурясь так же недобро, рефлекторно отвечая злостью на злость.

– Зачем вы прилетели сюда? – спрашивает Иваизуми.

– О, это немного сложно объяснить, – фыркает Бокуто, и Иваизуми хмурит густые брови, сводя их к переносице. Карие глаза темнеют, – в том смысле, что если объяснять не в общих чертах, то у каждого свои причины. Кто-то летел сюда в попытках сбежать от войны, кто-то ради приключений, кто-то ради изучения неизведанного. Мы все разные, в конце концов. А если в общем – то это так называемая исследовательская инициатива. В Млечном Пути была одна организация, занимавшаяся исследованиями тёмного космоса, с огро-о-о-о-омным финансированием. Вот она и решила запустить хренову тучу человек неизвестно куда. Вернее, – Бокуто смеётся, – известно, куда: в вашу галактику, Водоворот. Это хренолион световых лет от Млечного Пути. Но, в общем, в чём суть: сначала все думали, что никто не полетит, но потом ребята разрекламировали инициативу так хорошо, что набралось аж четыре ковчега, сто двадцать тысяч душ разных рас, верований и идеологий. Набирали, конечно, больше учёных, чем военных, но военных тоже – на случай, если случится какая-нибудь хрень в пути или уже по прибытии. Ну и вот, – пожимает плечами Бокуто, – случилась.

– Какие ещё расы есть на ваших кораблях, кроме твоей? – продолжает допрос Иваизуми.

Бокуто вздыхает:  
– Ну смотри, есть такие, как я: перья и рога на башке, светящиеся глаза, узкие зрачки, все дела. Телосложением мы сильно отличаемся, так что тебе могут встретиться как совсем мелкие ребята, в половину моего роста, так и ребята, которые выше и шире меня. Несмотря на схожесть с птицами, мы – млекопитающие. Называем себя аэнами. Есть маэв, они контактные телепаты, то есть, могут залезть тебе в голову, если тебя коснутся. У них чёрные-чёрные глаза без белков, сами они высокие, худющие пиздец, темноволосые и бледные, их очень легко отличить от людей. Есть, вот, люди – они очень похожи на вас, за исключением того, что у них нет этой вашей гравитационной магии. Есть арахноиды, или рахни: у них шесть рук, две ноги и ветер в голове, а ещё они могут делать детей со всеми другими расами, рождая после себя гибридов. Ещё есть оллинцы – они крупные, с перепонками на пальцах и складывающимися плавниками на руках и ногах. И с жабрами – они могут дышать под водой. Этакие земноводные, короче. Вот и всё.

Иваизуми щурится и вытаскивает из кармана планшет. Показывает изображение арахноидов – мужчины и женщины:  
– Ваши рахни – вот такие?

– Ага... А вы их видели уже, что ли?

Иваизуми кривится и хмурится, лицо его суровеет.

– Это – высшие вамдар, – говорит он, – политики, генералы, управленцы. Уверен, что ваши рахни не присоединятся к ним?

Бокуто фыркает:  
– Наши рахни росли в условиях полной свободы действий. У них на родной планете чуть ли не полная анархия, ни правителя, ни законов, только основная конституция Альянса, да и та почти не соблюдается. Если у этих ваших вамдар такие жёсткие правила, какие я успел увидеть, то – нет, наши рахни ни за что к ним не присоединятся. Они ценят свободу куда больше всех остальных ценностей – даже денег.

– И даже то, что это их родичи, – вкрадчиво, с угрозой говорит Иваизуми, – тоже не будет аргументом?

– Родичи, ха! Наши рахни – законченные ксенофилы и фанаты смешанных браков. Только процентов пять из всех, кого мы взяли на ковчеги, были семьями конкретно рахни плюс рахни, остальные фанатели по инопланетянам и тянулись заводить с ними детей. Для них «родичи» – это скука. Уже пройденный этап. Как и для всех нас, наверное, раз уж мы сюда прилетели. Хотя я был бы не против увидеть местных аэнов, если они здесь есть! Ну, и если они не такие мудилы, как эти ваши вамдар.

– Ни разу не видел таких, как ты, – чеканит Иваизуми, – впрочем... ладно, зорг с тобой. Ойкава, через сколько мы прилетим?

– О, ты уже загорелся идеей спасти этих несчастных? – улыбается Ойкава.

– Нет, я просто хочу побыстрее добраться домой и сообщить сёстрам, что я жив. В добреньких инопланетян я всё ещё нихрена не верю. Не после того, как вамдар напали на нас без каких-либо переговоров.

– Ну, – обиженно тянет Бокуто, – я-то с тобой разговариваю!

– Заговариваешь зубы, – надменно хмыкает Иваизуми, – я в камбуз. Прилетим – сообщи. Хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь договариваться с отесар о передаче хреновой кучи человек. И как ты их вместишь в наш кораблик. И вообще.

– Бурчи побольше, – смеётся Ойкава, – люблю, когда ты бурчишь!

– Заткнись.

Они летят долгие четыре часа, за которые Бокуто успевает – с разрешения Ойкавы – обсмотреть и отсканировать весь корабль, побегать по коридорам с Эльки, плюющимся пламенем, познакомиться с Ханамаки и Мацукавой, штурмовиком и бортовым врачом-ксенобиологом, едва не уложившим Бокуто на стол для того, чтобы «изучить как следует», нарваться на Иваизуми в камбузе и прикорнуть ещё на пять минуточек в том удобном кресле на мостике.

– Приехали! – рапортует Ойкава, выдёргивая Бокуто из сна. – Снижаемся. 

Дредноут садится на небольшую, размером примерно с Землю планетку, по сигналу одного из маяков со спаскапсулы. Бокуто выбегает наружу, едва не забыв надеть шлем – мало ли, вдруг тут тоже сразу обстрел – и бежит к капсуле, утопающей в золотом песке. Внутри – пусто, только лежит на накренившейся полке поломанный коммуникатор, выдернутый с мясом из руки. Бокуто ёжится – интересно, что заставило Акааши так сделать? Интересно, зажила ли эта его рана? Интересно, не заразился ли он какой-нибудь хренью в этой сраной пустыне? Интересно, жив ли он вообще? В груди резко тяжелеет. Бокуто стягивает шлем и сплёвывает на песок.

– Капсулу в грузовой отсек, – чеканит Ханамаки, – понадобится, если будем торговать с отесар.

Мацукава напрягает руки, погружая капсулу в голубоватое мерцающее поле, и она взмывает в воздух по велению его ладоней, и плывёт в сторону опущенного трапа.

– Интересно, – говорит Мацукава, – почему они её не забрали.

– Сил не хватило? – пожимает плечом Ханамаки. – Она ж тяжёлая пиздец.

– У них есть тягачи. Эй, Бокуто, – зовёт Мацукава, – где приземлились капсулы?

– Здесь, – упавшим голосом отвечает Бокуто, – они должны были приземлиться здесь. Оставалось всего ничего энергии, все должны были проснуться...

– Почку ставлю, их забрали отесар, – фыркает Ханамаки. Связывается с Ойкавой по радиосвязи, заходя обратно на палубу корабля: – Полетели на их базу. Тут пусто.

Бокуто тоже взбирается по трапу наверх и несколько долгих минут полёта сидит, нервно дёргая ногой и закусив губу, в тревожных мыслях о своём экипаже. Он в ответе за каждого из них, и если кто-то умер... если все умерли... чёрт. Тяжёлая рука ложится на плечо:  
– Ты не парься так сильно, мужик, – говорит Мацукава, – если капсулы забрали отесар, всё с твоими людьми будет в порядке. Это мирный народ, можно сказать даже слишком мирный, они вообще никого и ничего не убивают. Религия такая. Продавать – продают, но на убийство неспособны. А вот спасти вполне могут – и от голода, и от перегрева, и от ран. И питание к капсулам подключить тоже. Успокойся.

Бокуто вздыхает и накрывает ладонь Мацукавы своей:  
– Спасибо, чувак.

– Да не за что.

Когда корабль вновь садится, и открывается трап, Бокуто первым выскакивает наружу. Впереди и вокруг – широкая посадочная площадка, а за ней – город, полный высоких построек, застеклённых цветастым стеклом, похожим на абстрактные витражи. К кораблю спешит... рептилоид. Самый настоящий, всамделишный: высокий, с узковатым лицом и торчащими клыками, с хвостом, волочащимся по песку, и зелёной чешуёй поверх кожи, за исключением области вокруг глаз и внутренней стороны ладоней, завёрнутый в светлый обрывок ткани на манер тоги. Подойдя ближе, он низко кланяется Бокуто и подошедшему Ойкаве и спрашивает грубым низким голосом на ремафском языке:  
– За чем пожаловали, синие господа?

– Недавно сюда упало много криокапсул, – деловым тоном говорит Ойкава, – порядка тридцати тысяч. Знаете, где они?

– Мы защитили упавшие с неба вещи. Не разобрались, как они работают, но защитили. Подали питание от солнечных батарей. Вам нужны эти вещи?

– Да.

– И ещё, – порывисто говорит Бокуто, – здесь не появлялся человек? Чёрные глаза, чёрные волосы, белая кожа, высокий, – Бокуто показывает рост Акааши в сравнении со своим, – должен был быть ранен.

– Странный человек помог нам разобраться с вещами, упавшими с неба, и позволил подать на них питание. А потом выменял маленький челнок и топливо на двенадцать предсказаний для Высших. Высшие были удивлены, что он умеет предсказывать так точно. Даже предсказательные камни не дают таких точных прогнозов. Он улетел три оборота назад.

– Солнечные сутки здесь длятся двадцать часов и сорок одну минуту, – переводит СУИИ, – это было шестьдесят два часа назад.

Ойкава выходит вперёд, потрепав Бокуто по плечу, и говорит:  
– На что вы готовы выменять все упавшие капсулы?

Рептилоид склоняет голову к плечу и моргает третьими веками.

– Надо говорить с Высшими, не со мной. Пройдёмте, – и он разворачивается, шагая в сторону цветастых зданий, построенных чуть ли не из мусора – а возможно, и впрямь из мусора.

Бокуто, сцепив зубы, идёт следом.


	15. К.Ш. Гостья

В открывшемся кабинете оказывается не сказать чтобы совсем древний, но всё же старик. Неулыбчивое лицо вспахано морщинами: глубокие складки залегли на лбу и вокруг рта, под глазами собрались лучики тонких полос. Таинственный Укай – худой, как щепа, с металлическим протезом вместо правой руки и бионическим левым глазом, по цвету чуть отличающимся от второго, серого, как сталь – восседает за столом, перебирая какие-то файлы на планшете. Шинске не знает, как правильно с ним поздороваться, поэтому просто, по старой японской привычке, склоняет голову на пару секунд.

– Моё имя Кита Шинске, – представляется он.

– Укай Иккей. Ты с виду ремаф, – тихо говорит Укай, – с нутра тоже ремаф. И тот мальчишка, с которым улетел Сакуса, тоже был ремаф – только вы оба без athar. Слабаки? Нет, непохоже. Слабаки не отбились бы от нашей охраны. Представься правильно, Кита Шинске: мне нужно не только твоё имя, но ещё и откуда ты родом. Какую должность занимаешь. Чем занимаешься. Кто ещё прилетел с тобой.

– Родом из марсианской колонии «Теос», что в Солнечной системе Млечного Пути, – чеканно говорит Шинске, – занимаю должность первопроходца на ковчеге «Рефур», в список моих задач входит установление контакта с инопланетными цивилизациями, разведка местности, оценка жизнеспособности открываемых планет, собственно, открытие планет для последующего заселения и много чего ещё, включая военную поддержку и защиту ковчега. Занимаюсь, в основном, всем вышеперечисленным, ещё иногда пушки реконструирую. По первой профессии – боевик высокой квалификации, по второй – математический инженер, говоря простым языком исследователь искусственного интеллекта. На ковчегах вместе с нашим прилетели пять рас, включая мою, людей: аэны, оллинцы, рахни и маэв. Большей информации дать не могу, ну, за исключением того, что мы все, безусловно, мирные. Население ковчегов – по большей части исследователи, плюс инженеры и врачи.

– И ради чего же вы преодолели такой большой путь? – сухо спрашивает Укай, не отрывая взгляда от планшета.

Шинске пожимает плечами:  
– У всех разные причины. Но инициатива преследовала исследовательские цели: узнать, что находится так далеко за пределами нашей родной галактики, и прижиться здесь. Распространить свою цивилизацию, возможно. Найти новые формы жизни. Каждой из рас, которые прилетели сюда, присуще великое любопытство.

– Великое любопытство, значит. Что же, неплохой аргумент, крыть мне нечем, – Укай поднимает на Шинске взгляд, – и зачем именно ты пришёл именно сюда?

– А, – Шинске слегка тушуется под цепким взглядом Укая, – наш ковчег остановился на орбите Номера Ноль... Прохладного гиганта, на орбите которого находится эта планета. Мы планировали строить здесь передовую жилую станцию, но без вашего дозволения сделать этого, разумеется, не можем – ведь вы здесь хозяева, верно?

– Верно, – холодно улыбается Укай, – и вы хотите разрешение на строительство? Вот так просто?

– С этим какие-то проблемы? – осторожно спрашивает Шинске.

Руки у него слегка дрожат, и он складывает их за спину. Он слышит по радиосвязи, как Осаму за дверью заваливает Саэко вопросами о состоянии брата и от звука его голоса чуть расслабляется, позволяя себе пошире расправить плечи и вдохнуть побольше воздуха.

– Главная проблема – вамдар, – скучливо говорит Укай, – впрочем, если вы будете готовы к обороне, как мы, – он обводит взглядом свой кабинетик, – то вамдар ничего страшного вам не сделают. Похитят парочку человек, разбомбят несколько кластеров, но, буде вы достаточно сильные, ничего страшного с вами не случится. А моё разрешение – пшик. Стройтесь, если хотите. Может, вам удастся расстроить великие планы Порядка вамдар.

– Расскажите о них? – просит Шинске, – что это за вамдар такие?

– Что о них рассказать? Первые вамдар прилетели к нам девяносто пять лет назад, – СУИИ подсказывает: девяносто пять местных лет – это триста тридцать два с половиной земных года, – они не пытались наладить контакт, вместо этого окрестили нас каким-то своим щёлкающим словом, перевод которого я не знаю до сих пор, и начали массово похищать людей. Мы, разумеется, дали отпор, но наша слабость была в том, что мы жили разрозненно, по всему кластеру, и не могли собрать большую устрашающую армию, какая была у них. Нам пришлось бежать в кластер, занятый Zurar – он защитил нас от их нападок. Гораздо позже мы узнали, что вамдар – это целое военное государство с чёткой иерархией и жёсткими законами. Ни капли свободы, которую так любим мы, ремаф – да и вы, должно быть, тоже.

Он вздыхает, прерывая свою речь, и откладывает планшет, чешет седой висок. Продолжает:  
– Мать Порядка устанавливает Порядок – она самая главная над всеми вамдар. Она же – родительница самого высокого класса вамдар, Великих. Это генералы всех войск, передовые учёные, выдающиеся политики. Есть Высшие Матери – они рожают Посвящённых, вамдар рангом ниже – капитанов, учёных, врачей, политиков. Есть просто Матери – они рожают низших вамдар, великанов – те знают только одно своё дело, рутинный труд, и ничего кроме него. У них нет ни свободы воли, ни особого интеллекта – они как роботы. Все эти твари подчиняются Порядку, и Порядок состоит в том, что каждый винтик системы должен быть на своём месте. С самого рождения каждому из вамдар определён свой труд и свой срок жизни. Кроме того, что они сами живут по этой системе, они желают подмять под неё всех разумных существ во вселенной, вследствие чего и похищают наших людей, изменяя их на внутреннем уровне, внушая им повиновение, как машинам. У нас-то даже машины нынче свободны, а они... они даже мыслят иначе. И не задумываются о том, чтобы отступить. Разве что отесар им понравились – но отесар тоже живут в соответствии со строгими законами и веруют в конкретное предназначение.

Укай переводит дыхание и вновь берётся за планшет, опуская в него взгляд серых глаз. Говорит глухо:  
– Если вы решите здесь строиться – от них это не ускользнёт. Они уже, скорее всего, знают о вашем прилёте. Стройтесь, коли хотите, но будьте готовы.

– А наши с вами отношения...

– У нас с вами, парень, – фыркает Укай, – никаких отношений. Я не верю посланникам из ниоткуда, особенно тем, кто приходит с оружием – а ты явно не безоружен.

Укай бросает взгляд в сторону его бедра, где в ножнах закреплён виброклинок. Шинске дёргается, но и это движение не ускользает от цепкого взгляда серых глаз.

– Тише, парень, – фыркает Укай, – что я хочу сказать: лично мне всё равно, будете вы тут разворачивать строительство или нет. Но я – это я, и кроме меня, есть другие люди, которым вамдар навредили куда как сильнее. И такие люди не согласятся вот так просто принять путешественников из ниоткуда с сомнительными целями и вооружёнными отрядами бойцов. Понимаешь, к чему я клоню? Вам нужно будет налаживать связи, если вы хотите ужиться с нами. Возьми с собой ту же Саэко – её голос громче, чем кажется, может, она поможет тебе в установлении связей на других планетах. Да и, чуть что, она не побоится выстрелить тебе в лицо.

Шинске сглатывает. Укай, несмотря на внешнюю неказистость, оказывается довольно-таки устрашающим лидером. И, безусловно, заслуживающим уважения – Шинске на его месте поступил бы во сто раз глупее, доверившись чужакам.

– Что ж, раз мы договорились, я пойду? – осторожно спрашивает он.

Укай взмахивает рукой:  
– Иди. И подпали задницы всем вамдар, которых найдёшь. Эти твари заслужили. Позови ко мне Саэко, как выйдешь.

Шинске разворачивается, и двери открываются перед его носом, являя странную картину: Осаму изо всех сил пытается соединить свои локти друг с другом, а Саэко громко смеётся, наблюдая за его потугами, без особых усилий проворачивая это действие. Завидев Шинске, они оба прекращают дурачиться, только Саэко продолжает улыбаться:  
– Ну? Что дед сказал?

– Сказал тебе зайти, – тихо говорит Шинске, – и ещё много чего.

– А? Зайти? Окей. Не ходите никуда, пока меня нет, а то заблудитесь!

Она заходит в кабинетик и теряется за закрывшейся дверью. Шинске вздыхает.

– Что он тебе такого наговорил, что ты так кривишься? – спрашивает Осаму.

Он значительно спокойнее, чем был, и даже веселее чуть-чуть – значит, Саэко снова успокоила его какой-то информацией об Ацуму и том таинственном враче. Шинске вздыхает снова.

– Будем строиться – налетят вамдар. Это такие уроды-империалисты с ужасно стрёмной иерархической структурой. Хотят подмять под себя и свои правила всех в округе. Концепция свободы воли и слова у них отрицается совсем.

Осаму присвистывает:  
– Ничё себе. Значит, станцию всё-таки оборонительную строить придётся.

– Ага. Капитан наверняка уже пушки развернул, но этого маловато. Для полного счастья нам бы остальные ковчеги где-то найти.

– Они поди в ещё большей жопе, чем мы, – ржёт Осаму, – раз даже на связь не выходят. Ну, кроме «Линкса». Кстати, где он?

– Капитан не обмолвился. Сказал только, что они вышли из варпа в какой-то аномалии. Местные зовут её Vhin Eust, и прячутся там от вамдар. Навигация в этой херне, судя по данным СУИИ, не работает нихрена, как и связь. Приходится лететь чуть ли не вслепую.

– Ого, круто! А можно мы туда потом слетаем? Как освободимся? Ну, и Цуму заодно заберём.

– Слетаем, – обещает Шинске, – только сначала надо разобраться со станцией. Придётся охранять её, пока строительство основных боевых единиц не закончится. Это как минимум дня три, если инженеры и строители поторопятся. А в нашем случае лучше поторопиться, – и Шинске невесело усмехается.

Вдруг земля сотрясается. Он списывает это на прилетевшую сейсмическую волну, но дверь в кабинетик открывается, и оттуда, громко и тяжело топая ногами – от шагов сотрясаются стены – вылетает, как фурия, Саэко, окружённая голубоватым сиянием.

– Ты настолько не хочешь ехать с нами? – догадывается Шинске.

Саэко тотчас же чуть-чуть утихает, но голубоватое сияние – устрашающее в некотором смысле, если осознавать, сколько в нём силы – никуда не исчезает. Она смеривает Шинске цепким взглядом и вздыхает.

– Он мог отправить с вами Аки, да кого угодно вообще! Меня ждал отпуск на Эссо, а не разгребание очередного инопланетного дерьма!

Шинске улыбается уголками губ:  
– Не хочешь – можешь остаться.

– Да куда там! – фыркает Саэко, – если дед упёрся, его уже не переубедить. А он именно что упёрся: Саэко пойдёт с инопланетянами и будет им помогать, бла-бла-бла! Jarfa! – она притопывает ногой, – ты не обижайся, мальчик, просто это обломало мой первый за пять лет нормальный отпуск. Его и до этого пять лет подряд что-то обламывало, но такой херни я не ожидала. Так что – с вас гостеприимство, тёплая постель и вкусная еда!

– Это запросто, – фыркает Осаму, – можем тебе хоть капитанскую каюту отдать. Ради прекрасной женщины – всё.

– Эй, – осаждает его Шинске, – каюта, вообще-то, моя.

Саэко смеётся. В наушнике вдруг шуршит помехами канал связи с челноком, и следом за шуршанием следует обеспокоенный голос Арана:  
– Командор, тут корабль на подлёте. Зелёный, предположительно десантный авианосец. Борт большой, мы с челнока его не снесём. Но нас снегом занесло, не видно почти, авось пролетит.

Шинске поднимает взгляд на Саэко – та стоит, закусив губу, и хмурится.

– Прилетели, значит. Ну что, мальчики, – она скалится, – пришла ваша очередь доказывать, что мы можем жить сообща. Надо защитить базу.

Она быстро шагает коридорами, сворачивая в самых неожиданных местах, и приводит Шинске и Осаму в оружейную.

– Какое оружие предпочитаете?

– Он, – Осаму указывает на Шинске, – может стрелять из всего, что в принципе способно стрелять. Я больше по ближнему бою, но могу пострелять и из штурмовок, и из снайперок, если припрёт.

Саэко всучает ему снайперскую винтовку и крупнокалиберный пистолет – на удивление, не бластерные, и сама берёт себе пару увесистых пушек – штурмовку, что-то тяжёлое, напоминающее дуговой излучатель и тонкий керамический клинок. Указывает на полки рукой, улыбаясь Шинске почти ласково:  
– Выбирай игрушки, мальчик.

– Что из всего этого стреляет пулями? – спрашивает Шинске, – я не привык к бластерным пушкам.

Она отводит его к нужной полке и наблюдает за тем, как он взвешивает в руках штурмовые винтовки разных калибров. Разобравшись, что к чему, он закрепляет одну из них – двухрежимку с прицелом – за спиной, хватает крупнокалиберный пистолет и берёт ко всему этому кучу боеприпасов. Саэко присвистывает и улыбается:  
– Хорошо укомплектовался. Уважаю. «Раллор» возьмёшь?

И она протягивает ему пусковую установку навроде «Каина» с тремя ракетами внутри. Шинске взвешивает оружие в руках – тяжёлое, конечно, но он потянет; броня, в конце концов, почти ничего не весит. В оружейную забегает тот высокий парень – Аки – и быстро хватает с полок оружие тоже. Говорит:  
– Они уже на подлёте, вот-вот десантируются, – и поворачивается к Шинске, – скажите своим людям, чтобы стреляли на уничтожение. Эти уроды берут пленных, но никогда их не возвращают.

Шинске связывается с командой по радиосвязи:  
– Палить на уничтожение по всему, что непохоже на людей, – говорит он, – эти ребята пришли не с миром.

– Принято, – чеканит Аран, и, отключившись, вероятно, начинает раздавать приказы.

По радиосвязи подключается Гвен:  
– Холодно тут, пиздец. Давайте побыстрее со всем этим закончим и вернёмся уже на ковчег. Я без приказа на эту планету больше не сунусь.

– А внизу тепло, – смеётся Осаму, – и круто, в общем-то. Надо будет прислать сюда парочку послов, пусть налаживают отношения. Да, Шинске?

– Разбудим Кирштейна и Элакху, пусть радуются новому назначению после восьмисот лет сна. Аран, передашь капитану?

– Угу.

Саэко торжествующе притопывает ногой, глядя в планшет:  
– Нам повезло! Начинается снежная буря.

– Разве она не ослепит и нас тоже? – переспрашивает Шинске.

– Вас – может быть, нас – наоборот прикроет. Настройте сенсоры на шлемах на тепловую активность; температура тел вамдар на три градуса выше, чем у ремаф.

– Аран, слышал? – говорит Шинске, дожидаясь односложного «да», – СУИИ может помочь с настройкой, если что.

Он и сам просит её настроить сенсоры на тепловую активность вамдар, чтобы можно было видеть сквозь снег. Пули будет неизбежно уводить по направлению ветра, но он не маленький, пристреляется. Они бегут по коридорам, и к ним присоединяется ещё несколько человек – снайперы, штурмовики, кто-то с тяжёлым оружием. Саэко взмахивает рукой, указывая по направлению к лестницам, и взлетает по ней первой так быстро, что кажется, будто и правда летит. На броне у неё за спиной нарисованы перистые серые крылья, вполне вероятно, несущие не только декоративную роль. Шинске обещает себе спросить и поспешно следует за ней, выходя совершенно другими путями к колодцу выхода. Саэко прихватывает его за талию почти собственническим жестом и взлетает вверх, преодолевая расстояние в три сотни метров почти в два счёта – у Шинске едва кожа с лица не слазит от перегрузки.

Высадившись в сугробе, он тут же припадает к прицелу двухрежимки, краем глаза наблюдая, как белеет рядом со снегом броня. Ему интересно, как устроен этот камуфляж, но сейчас не до этого: вамдар – великаны ростом под три метра шагают по той самой протоптанной тропинке, превращаясь в лёгкие мишени.

– Стрелять? – шёпотом спрашивает Шинске.

– Погоди, дай поближе подойдут, – тихо отзывается Саэко, – главное в охоте – умение выждать нужный момент. Вот сейчас!

И она палит по одному из вамдар, чётко попадая выстрелом в стык брони на шее. Он падает замертво, и остальные принимаются озираться по сторонам, а потом бегут врассыпную. Шинске успевает отстрелить парочку, прежде чем они прячутся в глубоких сугробах.

– Минус один, – смеётся по радиосвязи Атта, – давно я не видела таких лёгких мишеней. 

– И правда, – хмурится Шинске, – что-то подозрительно они лёгкие.

– Эти вамдар, – поясняет Саэко, – пушечное мясо. Мы до сих пор их не победили только потому что Матери производят их в невероятных количествах. Представь себе: ты убиваешь, скажем, пятьдесят великанов, а за это время рождается ещё триста. Иногда нам кажется, что они бесконечны. Что эта война бесконечна.

Шинске пожимает плечами:  
– Значит надо убить Матерей.

– Их снова родят Высшие Матери.

– Убить Высших Матерей?

– Их родит Мать Порядка.

Осаму фыркает:  
– Напоминает нашу войну с Роем, – говорит он, – помнишь, Шинске? Мы и победили-то только потому что подорвали к хренам всю их базу вместе с матками. Что, кстати, вам мешает сделать так же?

– У нас нет такого оружия, – тихо говорит Саэко, – какое могло бы уничтожить планету целиком. И технологий таких нет – они все давно утеряны. Историки и инженеры восстанавливают их по крупицам, но о полном восстановлении и речи не идёт.

– Ну, – Осаму отстреливает ещё одного великана, – с этим мы можем помочь. У нас хренова туча войн за плечами, и технологий мы не теряли. Хотя пришли, конечно, с миром, но раз эти чуваки на мир не согласны, мы пойдём другим путём. А Цуму будет рад их поизучать потом. Постфактум. На случай, если они ещё раз объявятся. Они же тоже откуда-то прилетели, да? Значит, могут прилететь ещё раз.

Саэко выпускает из ладони голубоватое поле, и оно ударяет великана, поднимая его в воздух. Шинске это напоминает стрельбу по тарелкам, какой они с друзьями баловались в детстве, ещё до академии. Швыряешь тарелку в воздух, прицеливаешься – и бабах! Тарелка разлетается на куски. Он был лучшим стрелком в детстве, да и в академии не отставал. И в N7 был на втором месте перед какой-то Шепперд. А потом его выперли, и выслуживаться было не перед кем. Значок с N7 сорвали с груди на заседании трибунала. За исследование и создание опасных структур, – так значилось в приговоре. Глупый, конечно, был приговор – вот кому за время существования инициативы навредила СУИИ? То, что все предыдущие попытки создать мирный искусственный интеллект оканчивались провалом и резнёй, не значило, что это заведомо проигрышная тактика. Шинске не знал – и не знает – проигрышных тактик. Всегда можно победить, в какой бы жопе ты ни находился.

– Враг на восемь часов, – рапортует СУИИ, – видит вас, целится.

– Спасибо, – отзывается Шинске, разворачиваясь и паля по великану, так удачно задравшему голову и обнажившему незащищённую шею.

Перед глазами – красноватые очертания прячущихся в сугробах вамдар. Снег тормозит скорость и энергию пули, но это тоже не особо важно, ведь оружие на удивление достаточно сильное. Бластерные выстрелы справа проплавляют снег насквозь и бьют по зеленоватой – не камуфляжной – броне врагов. Шинске сидит в укрытии, дожидаясь, пока кто-нибудь из них вылезет, и боком чует присутствие Саэко – словно незримая гравитация там становится сильнее. 

– А ты и правда неплохо стреляешь, мальчик, – смеётся она, отрывая руку от пушки и хлопая Шинске по плечу тяжёлой ладонью.

Она сама палит уверенно и чётко, как опытные воины N7 вроде капитана Широгане, и в ней – ни капли страха, сплошная уверенность, словно вокруг неё – не воздух, а свинцовые стены, способные остановить и пули, и радиацию. Один из вамдар заряжает по ним ракетой, и Саэко останавливает её ещё на подлёте этой своей гравитационной силой – афар – а потом разворачивает и возвращает обратно. Осаму присвистывает:  
– Круто. Хочу тоже так уметь. А вы как-то измеряете эту силу?

– Мы делим её на классы, – с улыбкой в голосе отвечает Саэко, – числовые. Первый класс – самый сильный, они при желании способны остановить даже обстрел из ионных пушек. И создавать чёрные дыры. И ещё много чего крутого. Второй класс – послабее, но их способности тоже можно использовать в бою. Третий и четвёртый классы могут только летать. Ну а у пятого сил практически нет, их максимум – управлять массой собственного тела и мелких предметов.

– Полагаю, ты из первого класса, – говорит Шинске.

– Угадал! Я самая сильная atharar в этом кластере. Сильнее меня только Шимизу Киёко, но её не так давно, говорят, похитили вамдар. Не знаю, выбралась она или нет.

– Ну-ка, ну-ка, – тянет Осаму, – а пальни по ним чёрной дырой?

– Далековато.

– Так мы тебя прикроем!

Саэко фыркает и шагает вперёд, сквозь снег:  
– Ну, прикрывайте! – и Шинске снимает высовывающихся вамдар, как мишени в детском тире.

Три секунды на перезарядку, и снова – бах! бах! бах! – пока Саэко не добирается до конца сугроба, вставая на возвышение. Она сводит ладони друг с другом а потом медленно разводит их обратно, и между её рук образуется сгусток черноты, искажающий пространство. Снег летит к нему и исчезает в черноте, не в силах выбраться. Шинске стреляет по уроду, выснувшемуся с ракетницей в руках, и пуля отскакивает от брони, уходя в молоко. Он ругается.

– Саэко, отходи, в ход пошло тяжёлое оружие.

– Да мне осталось-то, – фыркает она.

А затем вместе с голубоватым сиянием запускает чёрную дыру в толпу вамдар, прячущихся за сугробом. Она становится больше, сжирая всё на своём пути – снег, осколки брони, пули, растёт, растёт, а потом, достигнув врагов и подняв их в воздух, заставляя кружиться с невероятной скоростью вокруг себя, разрывается взрывом в пару тонн в тротиловом эквиваленте. Свет ненадолго ослепляет Шинске, и взрывная волна сбивает его с ног, зарывая в снег. Осаму восхищённо матерится где-то рядом, пытаясь выбраться из-под снежных завалов.

– Вот это было охуенно! – рявкает он, – даже наши излучатели сингулярности столько энергии не выделяют.

– Ага, – зевая, отзывается Саэко, шагая обратно к ним, – только я после них восстанавливаюсь долго. Тяжеловато всё-таки. Зато – р-раз, и нет никаких вамдар, только кровавые зелёные ошмётки.

– Десантный корабль высаживает следующую группу, – оповещает СУИИ, – будьте готовы.

Шинске рявкает в комм:  
– Эй, челночные! Вы там совсем ничем не занимаетесь что ли?

– У меня уже шестеро, – бурчит Атта, – насчёт остальных не знаю. Оп, – слышится хлопок выстрела, – седьмой.

– Восемь! – перекрикивает её Гвен, – у меня больше!

– Тринадцать с половиной, – бурчит Аран.

– Ладно, ладно, я понял, – фыркает Шинске, – работайте.

Вторая десантная группа вамдар оказывается значительно больше первой – и значительно смелее. Они не бегут врассыпную от выстрелов, а, сгруппировавшись и защищая слабые места брони, прут вперёд, прямиком на спрятавшихся за снежным укрытием Шинске и компании. Саэко матерится сквозь зубы на своём языке – СУИИ не переводит слово, но Шинске достаточно интонаций, чтобы понять, что ничего хорошего оно не предвещает. Осаму вешает снайперку за плечо и достаёт ножи. Шинске останавливает его, поймав за руку:  
– Ты хорошо подумал?

– Да чё тут думать, – фыркает Осаму, – потанцую и вернусь. Только прикрывайте получше, а то не хочу потом дырявый ходить.

– Ты ж уже дырявый! – смеются из комма.

– Заткнись, Атта.

Осаму впаивает себе в стык брони на ноге под коленом шприц с обезболом, шипит что-то нечленораздельное и достаёт из ножен клинки, тараном шагая сквозь снег. Шинске представляет, как будет ругаться Ацуму за то, что он позволил Осаму танцевать с раненой-то ногой, но списывает эту мысль в кластер не-очень-сейчас-важного в голове, и принимается палить очередями, переключая двухрежимку в штурмовой режим. Так тратится больше патронов, и ему приходится останавливаться на пару секунд, чтобы вставить новый магазин, но Осаму всё это время прикрывает и Саэко с её людьми. А сам он – танцует, давая себе волю: уворачиваясь от пуль, отталкивается от земли и напрыгивает на врагов, взрезая их броню, как масло. Зелёная кровь брызгами разукрашивает снег.

Через пять минут и восемнадцать секунд Осаму укладывает всех. Не совсем в одиночку, но ощущение такое, что он сам каждому глотку вспорол этими своими клинками – такое всегда складывается в голове, когда наблюдаешь за ним и его танцами. Ацуму называл это totentanz, пляской смерти, и рассказывал, что какое-то время Осаму работал среди рахнийских ассасинов – там и научился так идеально действовать в ближнем бою.

Не без потерь, конечно: заряд попал ему в плечо, прожёг броню и добрался до плоти. И Осаму, конечно, тотчас же обиделся на весь мир.

– Как всё это закончится, – бурчит он, баюкая простреленную руку, – займусь гидропоникой. Буду выращивать какой-нибудь сраный рис в какой-нибудь сраной жопе мира – и никаких проблем, кроме вредителей и поломки УФ-ламп. И Цуму с собой затащу, чтобы не лечил кого попало.

– Я вложусь в твой бизнес, – смеётся Гвен, – только давайте уже закругляться, я продрогла до самых костей и не переживу больше ни минуты на этой сраной льдине!

– Ладно, – кивает Шинске, – возвращаемся. Элиот, готовь челнок ко взлёту. И кстати – с нами летит ещё один человек.

– Чужак? – с любопытством спрашивает Элли, – красивый?

– Увидишь.

Шинске оборачивается на Саэко, раздающую команды своим людям и передающую бразды правления этому Аки. Она, словно почуяв его взгляд, оборачивается тоже. Снимает шлем, встряхивая короткими пшеничными волосами, и улыбается – на щеках от мороза светится румянец, карие глаза сверкают, словно в них поселились искры огня:  
– Ну что? Надеюсь, вы гостеприимнее вамдар.

Шинске не может сдержать улыбки, хотя знает, что под шлемом её не видно:  
– Разумеется. Идём?

– Ага.

Они пробираются сквозь снег к челноку. По дороге Осаму сканирует вамдар и с мрачным удивлением хмыкает:  
– Они генетически идентичны рахни.

– Что? – переспрашивает Шинске.

– Они генетически идентичны рахни. Они и рахни – это одна раса. Я-то думал, можно будет создать какой-нибудь вирус, чтобы зарядить по ним всем на уровне генов, но теперь не получится – он и наших рахни заденет тоже. А наши рахни – славные ребята. Плохо. Придётся брать штурмом центр.

– Ты уже продумываешь планы о том, как мы будем их побеждать, что ли? – фыркает Атта, – надо сначала остальные ковчеги найти, отстроиться...

– Они не дадут нам отстроиться, – фыркает Осаму, – я таких уродов за версту чую, спасибо обучению у рахнийской разведки. Они как Рой – мозгов мало, зато цель дохрена великая, судя по тому, что Саэко рассказала. Объединяться, конечно, надо. Собираться в одного большого сраного робота, делиться информацией и технологиями. Нас слишком мало, чтобы их победить, у ремаф достаточно людей, но все они в разных местах далеко друг от друга, защищают свои земли. Это плохо – надо концентрировать силу, а не раскидывать её по углам.

– А кто останется защищать наши дома? – серьёзно спрашивает Саэко, – и наших мирных? Учёных, инженеров, детей, в конце концов.

– Детей перевезти в этот ваш Vhin Eust, – командует Осаму, – мирных тоже. Будет немного перенаселённо, но это ненадолго. Потом собрать силы в одном месте – один большой флот с кучей оружия. И лететь на их базу. И подорвать её к хренам – можно даже чем-нибудь ядерным. Уж ядерное оружие наши ребята как-нибудь соберут. Хотя рахни менее подвержены лучевой болезни... блин, надо думать.

– Вот и думай, – мягко командует Шинске, – надумаешь – сообщи. Наша первоочередная цель – защитить станцию и отправить сюда послов, а эти твои планы – это далёкое пока ещё будущее. У нас даже связей нет ни с кем, кроме местных.

– Так надо налаживать! Это ж твоя работа, Шинске. Работай!

– Я работаю, – тихо говорит Шинске, – а ты перевозбудился. Успокойся, Осаму. Думай о ближайших целях, а не о том, для осуществления чего надо переделать кучу дел. Или вообще не думай, тебе вредно.

– Почему это мне вредно? – возмущается Осаму, всплёскивая руками, – ай, сука! Больно.

– Вот поэтому, – припечатывает Шинске. 

Саэко смеётся, подслушивая их разговоры, которые незаметно переводит СУИИ. Шинске улыбается уголками губ, слыша её смех – немелодичный и хриплый, но ужасно заразительный. Они набиваются в челнок, и Элиот взлетает с поверхности планеты, возвращаясь на корабль, где Осаму сразу передают в руки Мичинари. Тот грустнеет, увидев на месте бортового врача не Ацуму, и перестаёт трепыхаться и сыпать возмущениями, только идёт, понурив голову, за Мичинари в медотсек.

Шинске подходит к шкафчику с оружием и складывает туда винтовку, пусковую установку и пистолет. Саэко повторяет за ним, разоружаясь, и остаётся обманчиво безоружной – хрупкой даже почти, если не знать о том, что она может голыми руками сотворить чёрную дыру, способную разорвать ко всем чертям этот кораблик. Шинске снимает шлем и стягивает подшлемник, расстёгивает застёжки на кирасе, стаскивает сапоги, оставаясь в серой с голубоватым отливом форме со значком инициативы на груди. Саэко тушуется:  
– У меня под бронёй только бельё, – говорит она, – у вас есть женская одежда?

Атта берёт её под руку одной из своих шести рук и тащит за собой, щебеча о том, что у них тут целый гардероб прекрасных платьев и костюмов на любой вкус. Шинске провожает их взглядом и вздыхает, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.

– Ринтаро, курс на «Рефур», – говорит он.

– Принято, командор.


	16. У. Гости

Он медленно открывает глаза. Просыпаться сложно – тело ноет нещадно, словно его запихали в мясорубку. Впрочем, вспоминает он, примерно так и было. Хочется проспать ещё пару часов – или лет, желательно в стазис-капсуле, чтобы всё зажило как следует, но Ушиджима не обманывается простотой этого желания – он моргает, с трудом садится на койке и разминает шею. В голове ужасно гудит от потери крови, и перед глазами пляшут цветные пятна – последствия кислородного голодания. Ещё сильнее, чем спать, хочется окунуться с головой в целебную воду и дышать жабрами, как рыбка в аквариуме, потому что из-за раны на животе лёгочное дыхание даётся с трудом.

– Проснулся? – хмуро спрашивает Ямагата, – удивительно, что ты вообще выжил.

– Оллинцы живучие, – хрипло говорит Ушиджима, – мы можем лишиться сердца и выжить.

– Ага, знаю, – говорит Ямагата, – что делать с твоими гостями? Мы пока заперли их по разным каютам, но они так и норовят поубивать друг дружку.

Ушиджима поднимается с койки и, пошатываясь, шагает к мини-репликатору в медотсеке.

– Есть кружка? Страшно хочется пить.

– Тебе бы лучше жижу эту твою хлебнуть, – говорит Ямагата, – и таблеток, ща принесу. Живучесть живучестью, а калекой остаться не хочется, верно?

– Угу.

Ямагата приносит ему кружку и горсть цветастых таблеток. Ушиджима набивает на репликаторе формулу протеинового напитка и ждёт, пока кружка наполнится. От сухости в горле хочется кашлять и – ещё сильнее – пить. Оллинцы не могут без жидкости, поэтому протеиновый напиток Ушиджима приговаривает в три больших глотка, а потом наливает в пустую кружку ещё воды, запивая таблетки со сладковатой оболочкой. Выпив три больших стакана, он, наконец, успокаивается и немного приходит в себя. Сухость в горле уходит, и мозги с трудом, но всё-таки встают на место.

– Что ты говорил про наших гостей?

– Убить друг друга норовят, говорю. Вернее тот, мелкий, нападает на рыжего, а рыжий только отбивается и ржёт. Он, кстати, нехило помог мне с операцией. Один я бы тебя с того света не вытащил. Я его зашил и перевязал, ну и просканировал заодно. Он полностью идентичен нашим рахни – вплоть до генетического кода.

Ушиджима молча кивает.

– Что с ресурсами? – спрашивает он, барабаня пальцами по столешнице, – дейтерия хватит?

– Вполне, – отвечает СУИИ, – возвращаемся на ковчег?

– Да, – Ушиджима переключается на канал связи с пилотом, – Сэми, вылетаем на ковчег.

– А гости?

– С гостями потом разберёмся. Не обратно же их возвращать.

В медотсек врывается Гошики, и тут же сгребает Ушиджиму в объятия всеми шестью руками:  
– Вы живы, командор! – восклицает он, – Ура! Мы все страшно переволновались за вас! А этот парень, который вас принёс – он же как я, да? Тоже рахни! Только отсюда. Удивительно, правда? Мы так далеко от дома, а родичей всё равно находим. Интересно. Только говорит он чёрт-те что, ни слова не понять!

– Угомонись, Гошики, – тихо говорит Ушиджима, – отведи меня к нему.

– Пойдёмте, пойдёмте!

Гошики ведёт Ушиджиму к каютам в мужском крыле и открывает дверь, отсканировав ладонь. За дверью из угла в угол ходит Тендо, в мешки у него под глазами можно складывать подарки на Рождество или Эйзенгерф. Завидев Ушиджиму, Тендо бросается ему на шею и рассыпается в торжествующих восклицаниях:  
– Ты всё-таки выжил! Каков молодец! Мать меня побери, я думал, ты не выберешься. Молодец, чудо-мальчик!

Ушиджима с трудом отцепляет его от себя и на всякий случай делает шаг назад. Щурится недоверчиво:  
– Зачем ты пошёл с нами?

– Я тебя не понимаю, дружище, – Тендо ударяет пальцем по виску, – это работает только в одну сторону, помнишь? Ты понимаешь нас, мы тебя – нет. Я разговариваю на remyrth, но тот забавный парниша совсем не хочет со мной говорить, только придушить норовит. А я, между прочим, мирный! В отличие от моих сородичей, разумеется.

– СУИИ, – зовёт Ушиджима, – у нас на корабле есть ксенолингвистический словарь? Тот, что с изображениями.

– Есть. Одна из версий скачана на ваш омни-инструмент.

Ушиджима копается в файлах на омни-инструменте, пока не находит нужный. Словарь увесистый – добрые полтора гигабайта и почти шесть тысяч страниц – и Ушиджима смахивает его на голокомпьютер за столом в углу каюты. Тендо с любопытством подбирается ближе, перелистывает парочку страниц, и присвистывает:  
– Вот это вы хорошо подготовились. Дай мне два часа, и я смогу вести с тобой диалог!

Ушиджима не знает, сколько это – два часа – в понимании местных рахни, и поэтому просто кивает, оставляя Тендо наедине со словарём и вновь запирая дверь снаружи. Следом он идёт ко второму своему гостю – значительно менее дружелюбному, чем Тендо. Тот смотрит исподлобья злым взглядом, и тёмные, серо-чёрные глаза его сверкают в освещении каюты. Ушиджима уворачивается от первого удара – кулак ударяется об воздух, вызывая сильный ветер, и Ушиджима предполагает, что этот удар вполне мог раскрошить ему череп.

– Успокойся, – говорит он, – мы не причиним тебе вреда.

Парень похож на дикую птицу – навроде попавшегося в ловушку ворона. Он стискивает руки в кулаки и держит дистанцию; не поднимая головы, продолжает сверкать глазами из-под длинной кудрявой чёлки. Ушиджима поднимает руки вверх, надеясь, что для его народа это не является жестом агрессии, и подходит ближе.

– Ты ранен. Нужно тебя вылечить.

– Ohnn usunin ha rah! – рявкает парень, и Ушиджима замирает на месте, прекращая попытки подкрасться.

Он осторожно хлопает себя по боку – там, где у парня всё ещё чуть кровоточит наскоро перебинтованная рваная рана.

– Может, его просто вырубить? – спрашивает подкравшийся сзади Ямагата, – и я его зашью, пока он дрыхнуть будет. А то пока ты его уговариваешь, он либо от сепсиса отъедет, либо от потери крови.

– Тихо, – приказывает Ушиджима.

Он указывает пальцем на парня, а потом хлопает себя по груди там, где бьётся одно из сердец. Выхватывает сумку с мединструментами из рук Ямагаты и открывает, показывая, что внутри. Показывает на себя:  
– Мы, – разводит руками в стороны и вновь хлопает себя по груди, – поможем, – указывает на парня, – тебе. Ну?

У Ушиджимы всегда было плохо с налаживанием контактов – даже с теми, кто говорил на его языке, а этот парень вообще чужой и дикий, как залётная птица. У Ямагаты вот получается лучше – он выхватывает из рук Ушиджимы свою сумку и в один шаг сокращает расстояние с парнем, двигаясь, несмотря на это, плавно, словно подкрадывается к добыче. Указывает на его одежду, дёргая за край кирасы:  
– Снимай.

То ли благодаря тому, что оружия при них нет, то ли благодаря какой-то магии сурового взгляда Ямагаты – у Ушиджимы, как бы он ни старался, никогда не получался именно такой, убедительный взгляд, но у него и вообще с мимикой было не особо-то хорошо – парень расстёгивает защёлки на броне и медленно сбрасывает её, как змей – кожу. Следом на пол падает обтягивающая, порванная по полам футболка с дырой на боку. Ямагата кивает на койку:  
– Ложись, – и парень послушно ложится на спину, сцепляя зубы так сильно, что видно, как желваки ходят на его скулах.

Ямагата садится перед кроватью на колени, бурча ругательства себе под нос, и достаёт из сумки антисептики, чистые иглы в пакетах и шовный материал. Шприц с обезболом не достаёт, предупреждая:  
– Будет больно. Я не знаю, как ты отреагируешь на наш местный обезбол, так что... ну, сорян.

Ушиджима уходит, оставляя их наедине. Найти общий язык с парнем он сможет и потом, когда они прилетят на родной ковчег.

– Сэми, сколько ещё лететь?

– Где-то час, если никаких проблем не будет. А что, тебе уже не терпится?

– Хочу улететь отсюда подальше. Не нравится мне это место, – бурчит Ушиджима, – и чёрная дыра эта тоже не нравится. Её не было на картах, когда мы вылетали.

– Мало ли что могло случиться за восемьсот лет, – фыркает Сэми, – ну ладно, я попробую ускориться. Главное двигатели не перегреть, а то бахнем, как фестивальский фейерверк, и всё.

– А с двигателями что-то не так? – хмурится Ушиджима.

– Инженерсостав не успел поправить последствия долгого простоя. Двигатель ускоряется до пятой сверхсветовой, но при попытке выйти в варп начинает перегреваться и, предположительно, взрывается. Ничего хорошего. Ты как, кстати? Слышал, тебя сильно ранили.

– Заживёт, – чеканит Ушиджима, – конец связи.

Он разминает тело – раны отзываются ноющей болью, но и им для заживления нужен кислород, который поступает в клетки посредством притока крови, усиленного благодаря физической нагрузке. Когда от боли начинает кружиться голова, Ушиджима возвращается к каюте, где заперт Тендо. Открывая дверь, он не особо надеется на то, что его два часа прошли, и не обманывается – Тендо всё ещё сидит, ткнувшись лицом в голоэкран, и бегает взглядом по строчкам, рассматривая картинки. Впрочем, судя по четырёхзначному номеру страницы в левом нижнем углу, он уже близок к середине.

– А, – отзывается Тендо, цапнув Ушиджиму краем глаза, – привет. Пришёл меня проведать? Я всё ещё учусь. Язык у вас забавный, совсем без, – и он щёлкает языком несколько раз, издавая забавные звуки, – вот этого. Ремамюрф я учил почти месяц, но тогда у меня были только совсем урывки, а тут целый учебник, составленный специально для инопланетян. Круто! Как твои раны, кстати?

– Порядок.

– Погоди, погоди, ща я найду это слово. Ага, «порядок», – он долго смотрит на две картинки, обозначающие антонимы – хаос и порядок, и думает, закусив клыком нижнюю губу.

Ушиджима рассматривает его с головы до ног, подмечая затянутую медигелем зашитую рану на плече и тонкий, едва заметный шрам на виске. Волосы у Тендо стоят дыбом, словно его знатно долбануло электричеством.

– Командор, командор, приём! – звучит из омни-инструмента голос Гошики, – а можно посмотреть на наших пле... ай, больно же, Реон! На наших гостей, в смысле. Можно?

– Каюта M-двадцать один, – чеканно отвечает Ушиджима, – заходи.

Через минуту в и без того крошечное помещение врывается Гошики, и совершенно не стесняясь во все глаза рассматривает Тендо – тот, в свою очередь, смотрит на Гошики в ответ таким же – если не более – изучающим взглядом. Они пялятся друг на друга добрые три минуты – что удивительно, в гробовой тишине – а потом Тендо подскакивает со стула, опрокидывая его, и в один шаг оказывается рядом с Гошики, ловя в ладони его лицо.

– Охренеть! – восклицает он, – у вас есть... мы! Чудо-мальчик, а мы идентичны биологически? А генетически сходны? А... а морфологически я и так всё вижу, охренеть! Круто!

Тендо цепляется за правую руку Ушиджимы с открытым омни-инструментом и трясёт её, вынуждая его открыть сканер и направить на них с Гошики.

– Биологические процессы и структура тел идентичны за исключением незначительных различий, которые меняются от особи к особи. Генетический код сходен на девяносто девять процентов. Это определённо особи одного вида.

– Что она сказала? – спрашивает Тендо, вновь повисая на руке Ушиджимы, – нет, не говори, лучше скан покажи, я разберусь!

Ушиджима показывает ему скан со всеми выходными данными, и Тендо, пробежав по нему глазами, громко присвистывает и хлопает в ладоши всеми шестью руками. Скалится во все клыки, хлопая Гошики по плечу:  
– Да мы с тобой сородичи, парень!

– Что он сказал? – храбрясь, спрашивает Гошики, – что-то грозное?

– Он сказал, что вы сородичи, – говорит Ушиджима, – представители одного вида. Этот парень – тоже рахни, только местный.

– Это как?

Ушиджима молча пожимает плечами. Тендо порывисто обнимает Гошики, скачет вокруг него, как угорелый, а потом вновь возвращается к словарю, листая его с удвоенной скоростью.

– Вот уж единственное, за что Матери спасибо, – говорит Тендо, перелистывая страницы, – так это за интеллект. Низший не смог бы даже пары слов выучить, а я могу весь этот словарь сожрать и не подавиться. Ты только поправляй меня, если я что-то неправильно буду говорить, хорошо, чудо-мальчик? Кстати, куда мы летим? А, не отвечай, я всё равно пока не пойму. А как тот парниша, которого мы вытащили?

– Порядок, – повторяет Ушиджима.

– Отлично! Надеюсь, с ним я тоже смогу познакомиться нормально. Как с тобой. Кстати, как тебя зовут-то? И этого моего нового сородича из хрен-пойми-откуда?

Ушиджима указывает на Гошики:  
– Гошики Цутому, – а затем на себя, – Ушиджима Вакатоши.

– Круто звучит! – с улыбкой отзывается Тендо, – я – Тендо Сатори. Вернее, на самом деле меня зовут не так, но моё настоящее имя вы, вероятно, даже произнести не сможете, да и не люблю я его, поэтому... я выбрал себе имя из имён ремаф. Вот так!

– Что он говорит? – шёпотом спрашивает Гошики, – звучит угрожающе.

– Он представился, – фыркает Ушиджима, – его зовут Тендо Сатори.

Тендо оглаживает пальцами страничку со значением слова «семья» и улыбается вдруг совсем не так, как раньше, – мягко-мягко, ласково почти. Закусывает клыком губу. Ушиджима отправляет Гошики обратно в свою каюту и замирает посреди крошечной комнатки, не зная, куда себя деть. С одной стороны, хочется понаблюдать за Тендо побольше – мало ли, может, он всё-таки враг, – с другой стороны, не хочется создавать ощущение конвоя и слежки. В конце концов, он не пленник, а гость, пускай и ограниченный одной комнатой.

В конце концов Ушиджима решает уйти, но Тендо ловко ловит его за руку – длинные пальцы кольцом сжимаются вокруг запястья.

– Ты можешь, – он запинается и неловко – к удивлению Ушиджимы – опускает взгляд. Смотрит куда-то на свои босые ноги с тонкими линиями зеленоватых вен, – остаться? Мне неуютно одному.

Ушиджима вздыхает. Первая мысль – уйти – перекрывается едва заметным любопытством. Интересно, как ведёт себя Тендо, когда он не в центре внимания? Как он читает, как он обрабатывает информацию, напевает ли он мелодии себе под нос. Ушиджима ловит себя на том, что Тендо интересен ему – как минимум как особь, пошедшая против системы. Он всегда интересовался зачинщиками бунтов.

– Хорошо, – кивает Ушиджима, высвобождая руку из цепкой хватки чужих пальцев, и садится на кровать, – я останусь тут.

Тендо садится на стуле поудобнее, поджимает под себя ноги и вновь утыкается носом в словарь. Перелистывает страницы с невероятной скоростью – словно ему и правда хватает одного взгляда, чтобы запомнить, что там написано и нарисовано. Он почти бесшумно повторяет слова за коротенькими голосовыми сообщениями, и Ушиджима вслушивается в его акцент, чуть искажающий слова. На Тендо – длинная тюремная рубашка и штаны в зелёную полоску; из-под воротника виднеется выступающий седьмой позвонок и несколько тонких белых полос – рубцы. Ушиджиме ужасно хочется протянуть руку и провести по ним пальцами, поинтересоваться – откуда, – но он сидит недвижимо и даже дышит через раз, чтобы не мешать, потому что сам знает, как в обучении важна концентрация.

Тендо иногда оборачивается на него недоверчиво, словно не веря, что он всё ещё тут, и, заметив его, расплывается в блаженной улыбке, щуря глаза. Перебирает пальцами свободных рук по столу, отбивая незамысловатый ритм, а потом вдруг начинает напевать едва слышную мелодию, красивую, как оллинские китовые колыбельные. От неё закрываются глаза и ужасно хочется спать, и, несмотря на всё своё недоверие и весь свой боевой опыт, Ушиджима закрывает глаза, откидываясь на мягкую подушку, и проваливается в сон.

Ему снится Таус: огромные океаны и крошечные клочки земли, раскиданные тут и там. Подводные города, в которых гостят лазурные акулы и косяки рыб. Оллинцы не знали оружия сильнее гарпунов, пока не вышли на сушу к новым формам жизни, и до сих пор подводная жизнь кажется им – и Ушиджиме в частности – более спокойной и мирной, чем любая другая. Под водой всё медленное и размеренное, и есть время подумать, прежде чем что-то решать, а на суше – на суше надо действовать быстро, пока тебя не пристрелили. Перед глазами встают мать и дядя, вопрошают: зачем ты ушёл из дома? Кого ты намереваешься защищать там, так далеко от родного Тауса?

Ушиджима оставил их позади, как и многое другое. Работу в тяжёлых войсках, квалификацию N7, боевых товарищей. Он оставил позади даже сам Таус – не взял из дома ничего ценного, кроме амулета младшей сестрёнки, погибшей во Вторую Галактическую. Ушиджима не то чтобы устал от войны, он просто – устал. Распри Млечного Пути никогда не были ему интересны, он даже подчас не понимал, из-за чего разражалась очередная серия разрушений. Хотелось тишины и, наверное, приключений. Открывать новые просторы, а не ругаться из-за передела старых, ходя под командованием очередного богатого придурка. Инициатива была прекрасным местом для того, чтобы сбежать от этого всего. Прекрасным аргументом для того, чтобы, наконец, стать кем-то важнее, чем просто пушечное мясо.

Холодная ладонь ложится на лоб, и Ушиджима просыпается.

– Ты хмурился, – говорит Тендо, – снилось что-то плохое? Мне часто снятся плохие сны, так что я могу тебя понять!

– Ты выучил язык? – хрипло спрашивает Ушиджима.

Голова тяжёлая после сна, и он с трудом соображает, где находится. Жабры ищут воду, и страшно хочется пить – наверняка, из-за заживающих ран. 

– Ага, почти! – жизнерадостно отзывается Тендо, – могу сказать «накормите меня, пожалуйста». Накорми меня, пожалуйста, а? Я страшно голодный!

– М, – кивает Ушиджима, поднимаясь на ноги и пошатываясь – слегка кружится голова, – пойдём.

Он открывает дверь каюты и шагает в камбуз, спиной ощущая присутствие Тендо. Тот оглядывается по сторонам с любопытством, присущим всем рахни, трогает стены, топает ногами по полу, затянутому полимером, насвистывает что-то себе под нос. От его мелодий страшно клонит обратно в сон, но Ушиджима стряхивает с себя это наваждение, трёт лицо, цепляя пальцами затянутую медигелем ссадину на скуле и морщась. Дойдя до камбуза, он останавливается, пропуская Тендо внутрь, и спрашивает:  
– Раз вы идентичны рахни, ваша еда должна быть на левоаминокислотных белках, верно? И вы пьёте тяжёлую воду.

– Воду с дейтерием, да! Всё верно.

Ушиджима набирает на репликаторе нужные формулы и подставляет под выдачу посуду. Машина низко гудит, и вскоре выплёвывает на тарелку идеально-ровную глазунью, наливая воду в стакан. Ушиджима протягивает посуду Тендо, и тот, выхватив из ящика вилку, садится за столик, принимаясь за еду.

– Фкуфно! – отзывается он, – у нас такого блюда нет! Что это?

– Яичница, – говорит Ушиджима, – в идеале делается из птичьих яиц, но репликатор составляет её молекулярно. Вкус сильно отличается от оригинала, но раз тебе вкусно, не буду мешать.

– Не уходи! – снова цепляет его за руку Тендо, – посиди со мной. Пожалуйста? Не люблю есть в одиночестве.

Ушиджима наливает себе воды в большой стакан и садится за стол напротив. Смотрит, как Тендо уплетает яичницу за обе щеки – с виду чистый рахни, даже и не скажешь, что пришёл с вражеской базы. Такой же неугомонный и социальный, любитель поболтать даже с набитым ртом:  
– Знаешь, – говорит он, пережёвывая остатки яичницы и запивая её водой, – на базе со мной никто есть не хотел. Половина боялась, потому что я сын Матери Порядка, половина смертельно ненавидела меня за взгляды. Ну и за то, что она любила меня, тоже ненавидели. И я ел в одиночестве – это страшно унылое занятие. И невкусное; нас там кормят протеиновыми пайками, чтобы не растрачивать ресурсы на еду. Они безвкусные совсем, как будто каучук жуёшь. Боже, да даже у каучука вкус какой-то есть, а тут просто сухая губка. Текстуру ощущаешь, вкус – нет. Я одно время думал даже, что у меня рецепторы атрофировались – но нет, у вас тут вкусно! И у ремаф еда тоже вкусная, особенно этот забавный фрукт, похожий на ваши арбузы, только маленький, но такой же полосатый. Жуёшь его – и он раскрывается прямо во рту, растекаясь соком по всему языку. Ужасно вкусная хренотень. Я, правда, так и не узнал, как она называется! Надо будет спросить. Как там тот парниша, кстати? Всё ещё бесится?

– Дал себя зашить, – чеканно отвечает Ушиджима, – спит теперь, наверное.

– М, сон! Я бы тоже поспал, было бы время. Вы же куда-то летите, да? Куда?

– Эта информация не для тебя, – тихо говорит Ушиджима, и уголки губ Тендо ползут вниз.

На секунду кажется – вот сейчас он сорвётся с места и нападёт. Ушиджима напрягается, готовый к удару, но Тендо только пожимает плечами, откидываясь на спинку стула и потирая живот:  
– Ну ладно! Просто я мог бы помочь, сказать, где там наши базы, чтобы вы не вляпались ни во что. Безопасная дорога, все дела. Ты ранен, тебе лучше пока не воевать особо, а то раны плохо срастутся. Я, правда, не особо шарю в вашей биологии – у тебя и жабры в наличии, и аж два сердца, и вообще ты совсем на ремаф непохож! Ваша раса родилась в воде, я правильно понимаю?

– Да.

– Круто! Я люблю плавать, но структура моего тела не выдерживает давление воды, так что нырять не получается. Может, это потому что у нас вся вода тяжёлая, не знаю. Зато дейтерия для двигателей хватает, ха-ха.

Он приканчивает стакан воды и подходит к репликатору, задумчиво рассматривая консоль:  
– Объясни, как это работает?

Ушиджима становится за его плечом и набирает на консоли химическую формулу протеинового напитка, подставляя выдаче стакан. Репликатор гудит и выплёвывает жижу в посуду, пиликая – сообщая об окончании процесса.

– Вводишь химическую формулу нужной тебе еды и формулу её физической структуры по очереди, – поясняет Ушиджима, – введёшь только первую – тебе выдадут жижу наподобие этой, – и он показывает Тендо на стакан, отпивая жижу из него. Тендо морщится, – формулы основных блюд и напитков можешь посмотреть в журнале, вон он лежит.

Тендо хватается за журнал и листает цветастые картинки с изысканными блюдами, которые из репликатора на самом деле получаются не такими уж и изысканными. Впрочем, для человека, жившего на сухпайках и воде, и такое, наверное, тоже счастье. Он быстро усваивает информацию, и вскоре набирает на репликаторе что-то совсем иное, не из журнала, подставляя выдаче тарелку. Репликатор выплёвывает желеобразную массу, напоминающую мусс, и Тендо хватается за ложку, отходя к столу.

– Это, – говорит он, – блюдо для избранных. Хочешь попробовать? Оно не должно быть ядовитым для твоего вида.

Ушиджима с сомнением берёт ложку из рук Тендо и зачерпывает белый, как молоко, мусс, отправляя себе в рот. По языку растекается приторная медовая сладость и капля кислинки.

– Такое едят только самые привилегированные ребята в нашей структуре, – говорит Тендо, уплетая мусс за обе щеки, – что-то вроде награды за хорошую службу. Его производят на заводах из особого вида растений, привезённых далеко-далеко из нашего мира-колыбели. Пыльца этих растений собирается и перерабатывается в особых машинах, а потом её взбивают, создавая мусс. Матери питаются только им и водой.

– Похоже на мёд, – говорит Ушиджима.

– Что такое мёд? – любопытно спрашивает Тендо, склоняя голову к плечу.

– Его производят пчёлы, – тихо говорит Ушиджима, – земные, кханийские и летрандирские. Производится примерно тем же способом – из пыльцы, которую потом обрабатывают. Репликатор не способен полностью воссоздать вкус натурального мёда, но на один из ковчегов были погружены несколько ульев; если пчёлы приживутся – тебе удастся попробовать.

– Круто! А кого ещё вы сюда привезли? Ну, виды там, животные всякие.

Ушиджима рассказывает Тендо о расах, прилетевших на ковчегах вместе с ним, и Тендо слушает, забывая моргать, периодически восклицая чем-то вроде «круто!» и «охрененно!». С разумных рас Ушиджима плавно переходит на животных, и вот тогда Тендо аж подскакивает на месте, слушая о кошках, пыжаках, летрандирских воронах и коровах. Поначалу инициатива не хотела брать на борт животных, но перспектива остаться совсем без натуральной еды удручала даже самых ярых энтузиастов, и, в конце концов, Ирен Рейнсворт, глава инициативы, дала добро на нахождение животных на ковчегах. Их тоже пришлось ввести в крио, и они пока ещё не понадобились, но ближайшее будущее, маячащее врагами на горизонте, говорило о том, что животные всё-таки понадобятся. Особенно если придётся колонизировать пустыни и планеты класса Марс.

– Это непростое решение, – говорит Тендо, – взять и улететь далеко-далеко от родного дома. Почему ты решился? Наверняка ты оставил многих дорогих себе людей там, дома.

Ушиджима вздрагивает. Вопрос застаёт его врасплох и бьёт по затылку, как штормовая волна – или старый-добрый мамин подзатыльник. Он не может сказать, что его совсем ничего не держало там, в Млечном Пути – у него была любящая семья, несколько хороших знакомых, которых он мог бы впоследствии назвать друзьями, внушительное состояние, заработанное кровью и потом, и большой дом на Таусе, где можно было жить после отставки. Всё было... хорошо? Лучше, чем у многих других, не записавшихся в инициативу и не полетевших чёрт знает куда через огромный и устрашающий тёмный космос.

Ирен Рейнсворт сама нашла Ушиджиму – он не знал об инициативе до её прихода. Она пришла, села рядом с ним за барную стойку и поведала о том, что от всего плохого в этой галактике можно легко сбежать – достаточно только записаться. Ушиджима ей не поверил. Тогда он топил в маэвской водке горечь от смерти своего близкого товарища и ему было не до радужных перспектив. Но Ирен не сдавалась – она приходила раз за разом и в красках рассказывала о том, как может измениться жизнь командора тяжёлых войск Тауса там, где ни Тауса, ни тяжёлых войск и в помине нет.

И Ушиджима повёлся? Нет, не то чтобы он прямо повёлся, как дурак, на эту смазливую слезливую рекламку о прекрасном новом мире. Ему просто нужно было место, где можно остыть. Место – и время. И занятие, не связанное с постоянными потерями тех, кто ему дорог. Инициатива предлагала такое занятие на роли первопроходца – знай себе рассекай по космосу в поисках возможных для колонизации планет и в случае чего отстреливайся от возникающих неприятностей. Просто – Ушиджима повёлся на эту простоту. Тем более, назревала Третья Галактическая, и в ней участвовать совсем не хотелось. И ввязывать в неё семью, прочно поселившуюся под водой и нянчившую младших братьев и сестёр, тоже. А он бы точно ввязал, если бы принял участие.

– Я сбежал, – тяжело говорит Ушиджима, – от всего, что меня тяготило.

– И как, – спокойно спрашивает Тендо, – теперь ничего не тяготит?

– Теперь тяготит другое. Но это лучше, чем оставаться там. Так я защитил свою семью. И себя, наверное, тоже.

– Я тоже сбежал, – улыбается Тендо, – мы с тобой – беженцы, да? Можно к тебе под крыло? Ты кажешься большим и сильным, чудо-мальчик. Сможешь защитить меня в случае чего. А я в ответ дам тебе всё, что могу. Руки, ноги, голову, да даже задницу, если хочешь, – он смеётся, но смех совсем не кажется весёлым. – Мне некуда идти. Ремаф меня не примут, потому что мы слишком давно воюем с ними. А вы – чужие здесь. Чужие и нейтральные, как частицы без заряда. Если не хочешь, лучше выгони меня сейчас. Оставь на какой-нибудь планетке с нормальной атмосферой, а там я как-нибудь сам...

– Я не против, – говорит Ушиджима, – ты не кажешься мне враждебным. Можешь работать с нами. Хочешь – подайся в медотсек, хочешь – в переводчики. Хочешь – в боевики. Нас много, но нам всё равно нужны люди, умеющие работать.

– Правда? – неверяще спрашивает Тендо, – и никаких типа... проблем с тем, что я чужой?

– У меня никаких проблем. Если у кого-то будут – придётся разбираться, – пожимает плечами Ушиджима, – но командор здесь в любом случае я. Моё слово – закон.

– Круто! – Тендо хлопает в ладоши, – то есть, мне можно ходить по кораблю?

– Пока нельзя, – качает головой Ушиджима, – системы считают тебя чужим. Надо будет поставить пару имплантов, чтобы СУИИ и системы корабля воспринимали тебя как своего. Я отведу тебя к Ямагате. Идём.

Ушиджима поднимается из-за стола и шагает в сторону медотсека. Ямагата спит там, закинув ноги на столешницу и запрокинув голову на спинку кресла, и просыпается, заслышав шум открывающейся двери.

– О, – зевает он, – зачем пожаловали?

– Поставь парню набор имплантов группы А, – говорит Ушиджима.

– М, а ещё, – улыбается Тендо, – ты же сможешь удалить один? Он у меня вот тут, – Тендо стучит пальцем по виску, – придётся раскроить череп, но я не против, лишь бы выкинуть наконец эту хрень из моей головы.

– А что за хрень? – спрашивает Ямагата.

– Он делает меня более подверженным гипнозу, – беспечно говорит Тендо, – у нас в норме регулярная промывка мозгов, и у всех Высших стоят такие импланты, чтобы они не дай Порядок не задумались о том, что можно жить как-то по-другому. Если меня вдруг поймают, с этой штукой им не составит труда промыть мне мозги и вернуть на путь истинный. Правда, после этого меня всё равно убьют, ха-ха. В общем, выкини её куда-нибудь подальше, хорошо? А то я сам никак не мог её вырезать, а ты, вроде, врач зашибенный...

Ямагата поднимает взгляд на Ушиджиму, и тот кивает, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти, но Тендо уже в третий раз за день ловит его за руку.

– Останешься тут? – спрашивает он с улыбкой. – Если операция пойдёт не по плану, хочу, чтобы ты был последним, что я увижу, чудо-мальчик.

Вопрос «почему» рождается где-то в груди, но не достигает голосовых связок. Ушиджима садится в углу медотсека на низкую тумбочку и вытягивает ноги, наблюдая, как Тендо добровольно ложится на операционный стол и помогает закрепить себя ремнями. Ямагата достаёт инструменты из автоклава и складывает на столик, накрытый белой тряпицей, а потом, продезинфецировав руки в перчатках в мини-деконе, приступает к операции. Ушиджима смотрит в сторону – от вида и запаха зелёной крови, а также от наблюдения за руками Ямагаты, ковыряющимися чуть ли не буквально у Тендо в мозгах, ему становится дурно.

Сэми сообщает о стыковке с ковчегом и подготовке к варп-прыжку до «золотого мира», СУИИ начинает долгий обратный отсчёт, оповещая об оставшемся времени каждые полчаса. Спустя час Ямагата заканчивает препарировать Тендо и зашивает рану, поставив на месте распила кости титановый имплант.

– Он придёт в себя минут через десять, – скучливо говорит Ямагата, вертя в пальцах крошечный прямоугольник импланта, – можно я поизучаю эту штуку? Уж больно интересно.

– Изучай, – пожимает плечами Ушиджима. – Как он?

– Перенёс операцию на десяточку, – фыркает Ямагата, – рахнийский наркоз подошёл на сто процентов, полностью сознание не терял, спал и не дёргался. Я оперировал пациентов и похуже. Ты, например, даже под наркозом дёргаешься, как рыба на сковородке.

Ушиджима хмыкает. Ямагата уходит в исследовательский отсек, не отмыв руки от зелёной крови, и оставляет его с Тендо наедине.


	17. К.А. Девочка

Дом оказывается совсем не таким, каким Акинори его себе представлял. Разрушенная до основания планета висит на орбите белой нейтронной звезды группкой серых камней, среди которых прячутся корабли – сотни кораблей, все как один чёрные, как смоль, незаметные в темноте космоса, и видные-то лишь благодаря системе навигации тихого судна.

– Дайшо, – зовёт Акинори, – а как называется твой корабль? Ну, есть же у него название.

– «Змей», – отзывается Дайшо, – но вообще корабль – это непосредственная часть меня.

– Это как?

– Я управляю всеми его системами, как частями своего тела, – сухо говорит Дайшо, – человеку трудно понять, я не стану вдаваться в подробности. Просто прими это как факт: этот корабль – часть меня.

Акинори моргает и, недолго думая, спрашивает:  
– То есть, если я, к примеру, буду дрочить в душе, ты это заметишь?

Дайшо подвисает на пару секунд. Акинори готов спорить, что будь он человеком, покраснел бы до кончиков ушей. Хотя такая наглая рожа могла и стерпеть...

– Что?

Акинори смеётся:  
– Ничего-ничего, забей. Вуайеристов я не боюсь, можешь смотреть сколько угодно. 

Дайшо вполне по-человечески закатывает глаза. Корабль стыкуется с одним из крупных камней и останавливается в странной подсвеченной сигнальными огнями сетке из металлических перекрытий – присмотревшись, Акинори видит, что по ним ходят люди. Без шлемов, разумеется, – значит, не люди, а роботы. Помявшись, он всё-таки спрашивает:  
– А люди... ну, биологически живые разумные существа у вас тут есть?

Дайшо издевательски вздёргивает бровь и наклоняется над ним, сталкиваясь нос к носу. Выдыхает чуть ли не в губы:  
– Что, боишься восстания машин?

– Пф, – фыркает Акинори, – я беспокоюсь за свой желудок. Питаться одними сухпайками и водой в мои планы как-то не входило. А если у вас тут есть люди, значит, и нормальная кухня должна быть. Ну так что?

Дайшо отклоняется назад и вздыхает – тоже вполне по-человечески. Говорит тихо:  
– Есть, конечно. После вторжения иниэвассар очень многие остались без крыши над головой и попросту не успели эвакуироваться. Мы взяли их под крыло. Ещё были те, кто изначально остался на нашей стороне – ещё в войне за освобождение. Но они уже древние старики, на самом деле. Еда у нас есть – целый корабль отведён под ресторан, там царствуют Коннор – хозяин корабля – и Хэнк – его бывший хозяин. Хэнк готовит, по словам ремаф, зашибенную еду из того, что нам удаётся собрать с планет. Можешь рискнуть попробовать.

– Круто! – смеётся Акинори, – и освоились вы тут неплохо. Издалека и не заметишь. И вообще вы добрые, да? Сострадание у ИИ – довольно странный феномен.

– Мы приближены к людям настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, – фыркает Дайшо, – и сострадание нам тоже не чуждо. Как и ненависть, впрочем. И страх.

– И ты тоже, – Акинори склоняет голову к плечу и кладёт ладонь себе на шею, – чего-то боишься?

– А вот это, – отвечает Дайшо, мазнув непонятным взглядом по его губам, – тебе знать не обязательно. – И переключается на общую связь: – приехали, ребята. Пакуйте вещи – и на рынок.

– Да у вас тут целое государство, – присвистывает Акинори, – экономика налажена, все дела. А правитель есть?

– Нет, – резковато отвечает Дайшо, – мы не приемлем... вышестоящих. Для важных решений используется мультисинхронизация – мы объединяем все разумы в один с помощью ядра.

– Ого! А как это ощущается?

Дайшо закатывает глаза и молча отворачивается. Акинори ещё пару минут прыгает вокруг него с расспросами, надеясь вывести из себя – интересно же, как вспыхивают роботы! – но ему ничего не удаётся. Дайшо только фыркает надменно, цепко хватая его за запястье.

– Идём.

– Куда? – спрашивает Акинори, – а остальные?

– Сначала ты. Я, так уж и быть, снизойду до экскурсии, а потом вы сами себе хозяева. Койки для сна есть у нас на борту, всё остальное для жизни ищите сами. 

– А деньги?

– Вы привезли сюда корабль иниэвассар. Вместе со всем содержимым он стоит пару миллионов ланан – вам этого как минимум на полгода хватит. А дальше разберёмся. Покупки просто записывай на мой счёт... пока что. Потом я создам тебе и твоей команде свой. Сейчас некогда.

Дайшо останавливается перед дверью в грузовой отсек. Предупреждает:  
– Воздуха в переходах нет. Надевай шлем, – и Акинори судорожно ищет свой шлем, натягивая его на подшлемник и герметизируя, – готов?

– Ага!

Дверь в грузовой отсек открывается. Палуба разделена на две части энергетическим полем, и по одну сторону от него воздух ещё есть, а по другую – уже нет; Дайшо спокойно шагает вперёд, сквозь поле, не выпуская из цепкой хватки руки Акинори, и тому приходится идти следом, включая магниты на ботинках. Первый же встречный робот щурится в их сторону и останавливает Дайшо, не давая пройти:  
– Ты рехнулся? – спрашивает он, – ладно корабль иниэвассар припёр, всё хорошо, но живую особь? Какого хрена?

– Это не иниэвассар, – фыркает Дайшо, – он из другой галактики, называет себя рахни.

– Откуда тебе знать? – распаляется незнакомец, – может, он под прикрытием!

– Больно хорошее прикрытие. У парня команда – сборище инопланетян. Они взяли корабль на абордаж. И у него за спиной – целый сраный ковчег, полный живых людей в криостазе. Иниэвассар под прикрытием обычно работают в одиночку – и не пытаются прикидываться хорошими.

– Эй, я правда хороший! – возмущается Акинори.

– А мы правда недоверчивые, – фыркает Дайшо, – короче, Айкин, этот парень – моя ответственность. Учудит что-то опасное – буду отвечать головой. Но и вы будете отвечать головой, если зарубите на корню нашу возможную дружбу с инопланетянами, которые не хотят с порога нас поработить. Ясно?

– Ясно, – бурчит Айкин, – я передам остальным. Но смотри: если он сунется в трущобы, его порешат, не задумываясь.

– Да кто ему даст туда соваться, – мрачно отзывается Дайшо, – там же всё перекрыто.

– Мало ли.

Они расходятся. Дайшо сжимает пальцы на запястье Акинори почти до боли, ведёт его к монорельсу и заводит внутрь вагончика, останавливаясь рядом. Указывает на панель с кучей кнопок, под каждой из которых вылезает выпадающий список.

– Эта твоя СУИИ переведёт слова, я надеюсь – я дал ей достаточно информации, – говорит Дайшо. Тыкает на самую нижнюю кнопку на панели – оттуда выпадает всего два варианта, – сюда – не суйся. Будет очень интересно – не суйся всё равно, если жизнь дорога. И друзьям своим передай; даже если они выглядят как люди, чужих в трущобах не жалуют, больше того – стреляют на поражение, едва кто-то появляется в зоне видимости. Ты не классифицируешься как свой, так что тебя порешат быстро и качественно, даже вскрикнуть не успеешь.

Акинори присвистывает.

– Круто! А почему так?

– Это тебе знать не обязательно, – бурчит Дайшо, – дальше. – Он тыкает в другую кнопку, и выпадает список побольше: – В этом районе живут люди. Тут, кроме корабля-ресторана есть и другие заведения, в том числе и питейные. Соваться туда лично тебе, впрочем, не советую тоже: только перепугаешь всех. Люди там без оружия, но избить могут. И тревогу поднять могут, а нам тревога ой как не нужна.

Следом он показывает на медцентр и гидропонику; Акинори запоминает нужные кнопки и успевает только кивать, не разбавляя вербальными согласиями длинную и нудную речь Дайшо о технике безопасности в городе. Напоследок Дайшо смеривает Акинори цепким взглядом и щурится:  
– Тебя будут бояться, – говорит он. – Ты слишком похож на иниэвассар. Я бы посоветовал тебе вообще никуда не ходить, но ты же не послушаешься, да?

– Конечно, не послушаюсь! Блин, мне же интересно, как тут всё устроено! А сидеть на ковчеге всё равно скучно – там только капитан окопался, с ним особо не поболтаешь. А ты сейчас куда?

– Не скажу.

Акинори надувает щёки.

– Ну и ладно! Вредина.

Они расходятся, вернее, Дайшо уходит по коридору вперёд, оставляя Акинори в вагончике монорельса. Тот тыкает в кнопку корабля-ресторана, намереваясь первым делом всё проверить сам, а потом уже пускать сюда своих людей, и вагончик трогается, быстро рассекая вакуум космоса. Остановившись у очередного тёмного корабля, подсвеченного только красными сигнальными огнями, вагончик открывает двери и высоким женским голосом сообщает о пункте прибытия. СУИИ переводит голос без запозданий почти мгновенно, и Акинори кивает: он приехал туда, куда надо.

Двери корабля-ресторана открываются перед ним, впуская с холода в тепло грузового отсека. Тут так же, как на «Змее»: отсек разделён энергетическим полем, не дающим воздуху выйти полностью. Акинори шагает внутрь, ощущая лёгкое покалывание по всему телу, и снимает шлем, стягивая подшлемник и взъерошивая рукой волосы.

– Гость Сугуру Дайшо, – говорит мягкий женский голос, – не иниэвассар. Пройдёмте.

Акинори опускает взгляд и видит перед собой совсем низенькую девушку с двумя светлыми хвостиками. Она одета в лёгкое голубое платье, и на виске у неё ровным голубым светом мигает кружок светодиода. Акинори шагает следом за ней запутанными коридорами корабля, и добирается, наконец, до камбуза, откуда невероятно вкусно пахнет жареным мясом с приправами. Во рту собирается слюна. Акинори подходит ближе к стойке, за которой скрывается кухня, и садится на высокий барный стул, складывая голову на руки.

– Коннор! – рявкает кто-то хриплым голосом, – дай гостю меню, мне некогда!

Из-за угла выворачивает рослый парень приятной наружности. На секунду он замирает, разглядывая Акинори, и диод у него на виске мигает жёлтым. Акинори задумывается о том, почему у Дайшо и его команды нет диодов, но не озвучивает этот вопрос, вместо этого просто дружелюбно улыбаясь и вздёргивая бровь.

– Гость Сугуру Дайшо, – механическим голосом говорит парень, а потом встряхивает головой, словно стряхивая наваждение, – любопытно. Хэнк, иди сюда!

– Да что тебе надо, болез... jarfa! – Хэнк, крупный, как оллинцы, старик в неплохой форме, отскакивает от стойки на полметра и хватается за нож, – какого хрена здесь делает вамдар?!

Парень-робот – Коннор – мило улыбается. Говорит:  
– Это не вамдар. Это гость Сугуру Дайшо, инопланетянин из Gini Xeri.

– Он же один в один вамдар, – бурчит Хэнк, всё ещё сжимая нож в руке, – я маловато видел высших, конечно, но запомнил отлично. Уверен, что он... ничего не учудит?

– Я обещаю не чудить, – смеётся Акинори, – Дайшо отвечает за меня головой, не хочу его подставлять. Хочу просто покушать, это можно? И поболтать о том, как вы тут живёте. Никаких тайн выпытывать не буду, обещаю, мне просто интересно, как тут всё устроено. Взамен могу рассказать всё о нас – ну, о тех, кто прилетел из Млечного Пути.

Хэнк щурится, смеривая его цепким взглядом. Акинори улыбается, готовый к тому, что его пинками выставят из ресторана раньше, чем он досчитает до тридцати, но ничего такого не происходит – Коннор кладёт на столешницу меню, а Хэнк уходит обратно на кухню. Говорит уже оттуда:  
– Первое блюдо за счёт заведения. Взамен на то, что ты всё нам расскажешь. Всё, что мы спросим.

– С радостью! – смеётся Акинори.

Он листает меню, рассматривая странноватые блюда, и выбирает самое близкое к старому-доброму мясному стейку. Указывает на картинку, глядя на Коннора, и тот кивает, передавая информацию на стойку кухни. Через пару минут запах жареного мяса становится сильнее и отчётливее, и к нему примешиваются пряные запахи специй, напоминающие рахнийскую сальвию, мускатный орех и базилик. 

Ещё некоторое время спустя Хэнк ставит блюдо с крупным стейком, украшенным свежими зелёными листьями чего-то растительного и несколькими чёрными горошинами, напоминающими перец. Вилку и нож приносит Коннор, заботливо положив на салфеточки из нетканки. Акинори присвистывает:  
– Выглядит очень вкусно!

– Сначала попробуй – потом говори, – фыркает Хэнк.

Акинори отрезает кусочек и кладёт в рот. Нежнейшее мясо тает на языке, оставляя странные привкусы, которые Акинори не может ни с чем сравнить – он ни разу ничего такого не пробовал. Вкусно, совсем не то, что пластиковая гадость из репликатора. Хэнк терпеливо дожидается, пока Акинори дожуёт кусок, а потом спрашивает:  
– Так ты точно не вамдар?

– А кто вообще такие вамдар? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Акинори, – я слышал только про иниэвассар.

Хэнк пожимает плечами:  
– Местные называют их иниэвассар, так уж повелось. Ремаф – зовут вамдар. Они сами называют себя хер пойми как, всё равно не выговоришь. Это наши враги. Бывают великаны с рожами насекомых. Бывают такие, как ты.

– Ага, – кивает Акинори, – ну, биологически мы, может, и похожи, если быть до конца честным. Но я прилетел из Млечного Пути, это далеко-о-о-далеко отсюда, и эти парни мне явно не нравятся. Решили взять наш ковчег на абордаж, едва мы тут появились, чуть не вырезали мою команду, похитили нашего первопроходца. Мудилы, в общем. Я определённо не на их стороне. – Он съедает ещё кусочек стейка, – блин, вкусно! Из чего вы его делаете?

– Мясо аэрвас, масло кинор, немного приправ, – отзывается Хэнк, – а вы, прилетевшие из Gini Xeri, все такие? Ну, как ты.

– Не, – качает головой Акинори, – у нас пять рас, включая мою. Мы – рахни, или арахноиды, родом с планеты Кхан. Насекомоподобных великанов среди нас нет, ха-ха, мы все вот такие, – он обводит себя взглядом, – есть ещё люди, родом с планеты Земля, они похожи на вас, – он кивает на Хэнка, – две руки, две ноги, тонкая душевная организация. Двое из наших первопроходцев – люди, они крутые ребята на самом деле. Есть аэны – первопроходец нашего ковчега один из них. Они родом с Дэлло, планеты, полной тёмных-тёмных джунглей и хищных зверей. Сами аэны тоже как хищные звери, только разумные. Ещё у них перья на голове растут! И рога.

Акинори приговаривает последний кусочек стейка и продолжает:  
– Так, кто ещё? Есть ещё маэв. О них мало что известно, на самом деле, но они тоже мировые ребята. Только трогать их лучше не стоит – они контактные телепаты и могут невзначай прочитать всё, что есть у тебя в голове. Ну и оллинцы – они родились на Таусе, в океане, поэтому у них есть жабры! И они могут дышать под водой! И выдерживать высокое давление! Оллинцы самые спокойные из всех, кого я описал... Хотя маэв тоже спокойные, но у маэв это напускное. А оллинцы – они как кирпичи, иногда весёлые, но всё равно кирпичи. Вывести их из себя – это ну очень сложное занятие. Я как-то пытался, и у меня ничего не вышло, – Акинори смеётся.

– И все вы прилетели сюда... зачем? – спрашивает Хэнк. – У нас тут, сам видишь, не особо благоприятная среда.

– Ну, для начала, мы не знали, что тут у вас творится. Инициатива увидела большое скопление подходящих для жизни планет, кто-то сказал «а полетели туда», кто-то ответил «а хули нет». Ну, мы собрались и полетели. У всех разные причины покинуть дом – кто-то от войны бежал, кто-то от семьи, кто-то от себя. Я вот из чистого любопытства записался, если честно, да и не держало меня дома ничего. Что там было-то? Боевые заслуги, деньги и квартира на Цитадели. Ни кошки, ни варрена.

– Но тут у тебя совсем ничего нет, – недоумённо говорит Коннор, – в чём смысл?

– Именно в этом! Построить всё самому. Открыть, найти, реализовать. Исследовать. Отвоевать, если нужно. Это будет что-то моё, что-то, во что я душой вложился, понимаешь? Место, на котором обязательно останется моё имя. В Млечном Пути давно не осталось таких мест. А мне хочется... ну, что-то своё. Что-то, что только я могу сделать. И вот. Я первый инопланетянин, который с вами поговорил. Первый, кого вы увидели. Хотите, кстати, встретиться с остальной моей командой? Там и люди есть, и аэны с оллинцами. Только маэв нет, но маэв сами по себе очень редкие. Их с нами и прилетело-то от силы человек сто. Хотите? Я их приведу. Оллинцы, правда, не смогут заценить вашу кухню: они усваивают только декстроаминокислотные белки.

– Звучит, как вызов, – хрипло смеётся Хэнк, – у нас наверняка есть что-то растительное с такими белками. Я поищу, а ты пока приводи своих людей. Познакомимся. Хочется посмотреть на нормальных инопланетян, в мои-то годы.

Акинори смеётся:  
– Хорошо! И спасибо за еду, было очень вкусно!

Он натягивает на голову шлем, уходя из ресторана, и коридорами возвращается в грузовой отсек, а затем – к монорельсу. У вагончика стоит несколько человек в шлемах – ремаф, местные люди. Когда Акинори появляется в поле их зрения, они резко бросаются врассыпную; кто-то даже пушку достаёт. Акинори поднимает вверх все свои шесть рук:  
– Тихо-тихо! Я мирный! И вообще не вамдар! И без оружия, смотрите! – он поворачивается вокруг своей оси, показывая, что ничего такого при нём нет, даже виброножа.

Один из людей недоверчиво делает шаг вперёд. Смотрит из-под прозрачного забрала шлема синими, как земное небо, глазами взглядом таким цепким, что у Акинори по загривку ползут мурашки.

– Ты тот парень, – говорит он, – от Дайшо.

– Да, да! – улыбается Акинори, – я прилетел с Дайшо! 

– Вамдар-не-вамдар, – фыркает один из людей, – что ты здесь забыл?

– Я в ресторан ходил, – просто отвечает Акинори, – к Хэнку и Коннору. Хотел привести к ним своих людей познакомиться.

– Армию хотел привести? – шипит другой, – боевой отряд?!

Акинори вздыхает.

– Они, конечно, боевой отряд, но ничего такого вам не сделают! Мы нападаем только на тех, кто нападает на нас, окей? И даже если кто-то из вас сейчас выстрелит в меня, я не буду стрелять в ответ, потому что, во-первых, при мне нет оружия, а во-вторых, вы тут в своём праве. Но мне будет больно и обидно! Я же с миром пришёл.

В их спор вступает робот. Он разгоняет ремаф:  
– Идите своей дорогой. Он ничего вам не сделает. За него Дайшо головой отвечает.

– С каких это пор Дайшо за кого-то отвечает? – скептично тянет женский голос. – Кроме себя.

– Ну вот с этих самых. Боевой отряд этого парня помог ему захватить корабль иниэвассар целиком. Они как минимум полезны. Всё, расходитесь.

Люди набиваются в монорельс и уезжают. В ожидании, пока подойдёт следующий вагончик, Акинори решает пройтись по подсвеченным красными огнями дорожкам. Воздух тут всё-таки есть – звуки шагов и голоса распространяются в нём быстрее, чем в той же земной атмосфере – но его мало, чтобы дышать, да и состав не радует: сернистый газ, углекислый газ, водород. Дышать-то по сути и нечем.

Разглядывая камни и постройки этажом выше, Акинори на кого-то налетает. Маленькое тело врезается головой ему в живот и ойкает; Акинори автоматически отпрыгивает на полметра, прежде чем разглядеть, на кого натолкнулся. Перед ним стоит маленькая девочка в салатово-зелёном удобном скафандре детского размера и шлеме по размеру детской головы с прозрачным забралом, за которым видно юное раскрасневшееся личико. Акинори улыбается и приседает на корточки перед девочкой:  
– Привет.

– Sote! – отвечает девочка, – а что вамдар делает на нашей секретной-секретной базе?

– Я не вамдар, – с улыбкой отвечает Акинори, – я рахни. Прилетел из далёкой-далёкой галактики, которую вы называете Geri Xini.

– Gini Xeri! – поправляет его девочка, – а как тебя зовут?

– Коноха Акинори. А тебя? Ты заблудилась? Помочь тебе добраться куда-нибудь?

– Меня зовут Ксенья, – отвечает девочка, – можно просто Кси! Я не заблудилась, но очень-очень устала, а надо ещё возвращаться домой. Как говорит мама, ноги уже не держат!

Она садится на пол и вытягивает ноги, склоняя голову к плечу, и рассматривает Акинори снизу вверх. Говорит:  
– На вид ты совсем как вамдар! Но есть меня вроде не собираешься. И похищать тоже, – она вздыхает. – Мама иногда носит меня на спинке, когда я устаю, но сейчас ей страшно некогда! И вызвать я её не могу, потому что потеряла коммуникатор. А она, наверное, беспокоится сильно-сильно! Мамочка очень меня любит!

– Все мамы очень любят своих детей, – улыбается Акинори, – хочешь, я доставлю тебя домой? Только дорогу покажи, а то я совсем не знаю, куда идти.

Он поднимает девочку на закорки, придерживая за ноги нижними руками, и шагает по её указке вперёд, периодически сворачивая то вправо, то влево. Попадающиеся на пути роботы смотрят с удивлением и тревогой, но Акинори не обращает на них внимания, полностью погружённый в рассказы о родном доме. Ксенья слушает тихо-тихо, изредка задавая странноватые детские вопросы, и Акинори рассказывает ей о кошках и варренах, о плотоядных цветках с Дэлло и о больших-больших китах с Земли. Судя по вопросам, которые она задаёт, девочка никогда не была на поверхности нормальной планеты, и не знает, какими высокими бывают деревья и какими глубокими – океаны. Акинори немного грустно от этого – такое несчастье, оставлять ребёнка на этой скучной тёмной красно-серой станции, где и изучать-то толком нечего, кроме растений на гидропонике.

– Мама обещает, что когда мы победим, она обязательно свозит меня на планету, где родилась её мама! Она называется Ио, и там давно-давно строили целые армии роботов, чтобы воевать с врагами! Но сейчас, – грустно продолжает Ксенья, – её заняли злющие вамдар, и туда никак не попасть. Злющие вамдар похитили моего папу, и мы с мамой совсем не знаем, где он сейчас. Она иногда плачет, вспоминая его, и я не знаю, как ей помочь. Хочется, чтобы папа вернулся.

– Если получится его вернуть – мы поможем, – тихо говорит Акинори, – мы все прилетели, чтобы жить мирно, и готовы помочь вам победить вамдар!

– Правда-правда? – спрашивает девочка, – ты не врёшь?

– Не вру, – качает головой Акинори, – недавно мы отняли у них целый корабль, представляешь? Он сейчас в доках.

– А! – восклицает Ксенья, – так ты – друг Дайшо! Мама будет рада познакомиться с другом Дайшо, потому что всегда беспокоится о том, что у него совсем нет друзей. Он никому не доверяет, потому что думает, что все на свете ему врут. Но не могут же все на свете врать ему?

– Конечно, не могут, – фыркает Акинори. – Куда дальше?

– Спускайся по во-о-он той лестнице, а потом садись на монорельс! Он увезёт тебя туда, куда надо – всё равно едет только в одну сторону, потому что старенький. А ты уже был у дяди Хэнка?

Акинори кивает:  
– Ага. Он накормил меня каким-то очень вкусным блюдом. Не знаю, правда, что у него в составе, но и чёрт с ним. Не отравился, было вкусно, – и хорошо.

– А что такое чёрт? – спрашивает Ксенья.

– Черти – это такие маленькие вредные существа, – смеётся Акинори, – из земной мифологии. Они любят портить людям жизнь.

– Значит, вамдар – черти?

– Возможно!

Акинори заходит в вагончик монорельса и тыкает в единственную кнопку на панели. Вагончик везёт его непонятно куда, но Акинори просто по-рахнийски забивает на это, отставляя возможные проблемы в сторону: если что-то случится, он с этим разберётся потом, когда доставит ребёнка домой. Ксенья сидит у него на плечах, болтая ногами, и держится ладошками за шлем, перебирая по нему пальцами, как залихватская пианистка. Акинори не может сдержать улыбки – он так давно не видел нормальных жизнерадостных детей, что от вида этой девочки у него отчаянно теплеет в груди, и все плохие мысли уходят куда-то на задний план. Хочется прыгать и веселиться. 

– Кси, а расскажи о своей маме? Кто она?

Ксенья хлопает в ладоши и весело смеётся:  
– Мамочка – самый важный человек на станции! Она глава ремаф. У немюрас нет главы, потому что они могут объединять свои разумы в один, но ремаф так не умеют, поэтому им нужен кто-то главный, кто будет принимать важные решения. Вот этим и занимается моя мамочка! Она слушает всех людей и андроидов и потом принимает важные-важные решения.

– Ого, – присвистывает Акинори, – крутая она, твоя мама.

– Очень! Ещё у мамочки есть помощник – Олаф. Он её защищает, хотя она, конечно же, может защитить себя сама. Ещё мамочка очень сильная афарас! У меня афар ещё совсем-совсем слабый, но врачи говорят, что я тоже буду сильной, как мамочка, и смогу поднимать ужасно тяжёлые вещи в воздух! И себя тоже, так вжух! Мамочка иногда летает со мной, и это так классно! А ты так можешь?

– Как?

– Ну, поднимать вещи в воздух силой мысли. Изменять их массу!

Акинори смеётся:  
– Это магия какая-то. Нет, я так не умею. Но дерусь я очень хорошо. И стреляю тоже.

– Значит, ты сильный? Сильнее мамочки?

– Я не самый сильный, Кси, – улыбается Акинори, – в моей команде есть люди сильнее меня. Но они почему-то выбрали меня своим предводителем.

– Это потому что ты добрый, – уверенно говорит Ксенья, – и уверенный. Мамочка говорит, что воля – самая главная составляющая силы. А у тебя очень сильная воля, я это знаю!

Вагончик открывает свои двери у большого чёрного корабля. Акинори шагает вперёд, и двери перед ним расступаются, впуская внутрь – не то распознав Ксенью, не то просто из большого гостеприимства. Внутри тихо и пусто; Акинори шагает за энергетическое поле, верхними руками снимая шлем и стягивая подшлемник. Ксенья дёргает его за волосы:  
– Мягонькие! – и Акинори вновь смеётся.

– Ты тоже можешь снять свой шлем, – говорит он, – я подержу.

Ксенья резко грустнеет.

– Без шлема я некрасивая, – говорит она, – даже мамочка грустит, когда видит моё лицо.

– Ну-ка, ну-ка, – Акинори ссаживает её с плеч и садится перед ней на корточки, – покажи-ка мне, что в тебе некрасивого?

Ксенья медленно снимает шлем и стягивает подшлемник, устремляя взгляд пронзительных серых глаз в пол. У неё длинные пшеничные кудряшки, заплетённые в две косы, по-детски пухлые румяные щёки и огромный шрам, по диагонали пересекающий всё лицо. Его не было видно под толстым стеклом шлема то ли из-за маскировки, то ли ещё из-за чего, но теперь он заметно делает детское лицо на несколько лет старше.

– Ну что? – бубнит Ксенья, – говорила же, что некрасиво. Это вамдар меня порезали, когда я совсем маленькая была. Врачи говорят, совсем не заживёт. Всегда буду такая ходить. Некрасиво, да?

Акинори стягивает с левой средней руки перчатку и показывает Ксенье огромный ожог, занимающий всю руку:  
– Смотри, у меня тоже есть. В этом нет ничего некрасивого! Это знак того, что ты пережила что-то очень тяжёлое и выжила, а значит, молодец. У тебя красивое личико, и шрам нисколько его не портит, Кси, – он треплет её по волосам, когда она начинает плакать, и снова водружает себе на плечи, – ну, куда пойдём?

Всхлипнув, она указывает направление. Тёплые градины слёз капают Акинори на макушку и скатываются по пушистым волосам вниз, ударяясь об пол. Он сворачивает в крупное помещение и утыкается носом в дуло пистолета. Перед ним – женщина средних лет, густые брови сведены к переносице, короткий ёжик пшеничных волос завивается, как баранья шерсть. За спиной у женщины – ещё с десяток бойцов, и все при оружии, и каждое дуло смотрит Акинори в жизненно важные. Проводил, блин, девочку до дома. Это что, трущобы?

– Медленно, – рычит женщина, – опусти ребёнка на землю.

– Мамочка! А почему ты с оружием? Этот парень сделал что-то плохое? Он сказал мне, что не вамдар, а гость из Gini Xeri. Я потеряла коммуникатор и страшно устала, а он отнёс меня домой, представляешь! Забесплатно! И рассказал мне кучу всего интересного! Мамочка, он плохой?

Женщина сверлит Акинори неприязненным взглядом, не убирая палец со спускового крючка. Акинори сглатывает, медленно опускаясь на корточки и ссаживая Ксенью со своих плеч, а потом снова выпрямляется, поднимая в воздух все шесть рук:  
– Я мирный, честное слово. За меня отвечает Дайшо... Дайшо Сугуру.

– Дайшо Сугуру здесь не закон, – фыркает женщина, – закон здесь я. И что я вижу? У тебя шесть рук, как у вамдар, лицо, как у вамдар, глаза, как у вамдар. Двигаешься ты, как вамдар, и разве что говоришь не на их языке. Какие у меня основания верить в то, что ты пришелец из Gini Xeri?

– Ну, – пожимает плечами Акинори, – никаких? Но я ничего вашей дочери не сделал, просто поболтал по пути. Может это быть аргументом в мою пользу?

– Если ты ничего ей не сделал, – вкрадчиво спрашивает женщина, и в её глазах по нарастающей разгорается злое бешенство, – тогда почему она плачет?

– Эм, ну, – Акинори поджимает губы, – я сказал ей, что она красивая и крутая? И что шрам у неё крутецкий и нисколько её не портит. Она почему-то уверена, что портит, но ведь ни капельки же, согласитесь?

– Мамочка, – дёргает женщину за штанину Ксенья, – он правда-правда так сказал! И ничего плохого не делал. И дядя Хэнк его накормил, он бы не стал кормить врагов, правда? Не стреляй в него, мамочка, он хороший.

– Иди домой, Ксенья. Это взрослые дела.

Ксенья топает ногой – да так, что пол содрогается и подпрыгивают ящики в углу палубы.

– Мама! Он хороший! Если ты будешь в него стрелять, я... я с тобой разговаривать больше не буду! Вообще!

Женщина щурится недоверчиво, но всё таки опускает пистолет. Делает жест своим людям, и те расходятся, исчезая в коридорах корабля. Акинори протягивает для рукопожатия ладонь:  
– Коноха Акинори. Рахни, не вамдар. Прилетел из Млечного Пути... Gini Xeri? Вроде так вы его называете.

– Юлия Равас, – отзывается женщина, игнорируя его руку, – выпей с нами чаю, чужак. Посмотрим, придёт ли твой Дайшо тебя спасать.


	18. М.А. Танцы

Работа в больнице умиротворяет, даже несмотря на то, что посетителей сюда словно волнами приносит – несколько часов затишья, а потом бах! – и снова тревога, и снова надо с невероятной скоростью разбираться с пострадавшими. Ацуму втягивается быстро, параллельно вызубривая назубок названия и назначения всех пузырьков с неизвестными лекарствами, их классификацию и расположение в шкафчиках. Он осваивается в больнице быстро и так же быстро начинает воспринимать её как дом родной – в конце концов, это же Ацуму. В какую жопу его ни засунь, он найдёт способ чувствовать себя там как дома.

А тут, кроме прочего, ещё и кормят бесплатно, и койка для сна удобная, и душ прикольный. И запах мыла напоминает родную лаванду с полей Прованса, где они с Саму росли первые десять лет своих жизней. Раз в день к ним стабильно прилетает дрон с полуфабрикатами – на удивление вкусными, иногда привозят фрукты, и местные фрукты – это просто счастье какое-то. Особенно если учитывать, что на половину земных у Ацуму аллергия, а на эти – нет. Мякоть тает во рту, как мороженое, и сладость растекается по языку.

Сакуса зыркает неодобрительно каждый раз, как видит Ацуму отдыхающим в кресле – непременно закинув ноги на подлокотник – или задумчиво изучающим коридоры больницы. На этой планете нет солнечных суток, поэтому считать время сна и бодрствования весьма проблематично, но для Ацуму сон – это последнее дело, ему главнее еда, а еды у него достаточно. Когда он всё-таки засыпает – с трудом, несмотря на то, что освоился здесь достаточно – ему снится Саму. Он не может не беспокоиться о Саму, и это действует с точно такой же силой и в обратную сторону – Саму, безусловно, уже извёлся весь о том, как там Ацуму. Хочется связаться с ним, но квантомеханическая связь на таком расстоянии, не усиленная биологически, передаёт всего один бит в секунду – для того, чтобы отправить сообщение «я живой, не беспокойтесь» уходит почти шесть минут, и ответа Ацуму не дожидается ни за восемь часов, ни за двадцать.

Возможно, что-то сломалось. Возможно, его сообщение вообще не дошло. Хрен его знает, но Ацуму забивает на это – он жив, Саму тоже жив (а если нет – Ацуму всех там нахер порвёт, когда вернётся, и Шинске в том числе, за то, что не защитил), всё сравнительно хорошо. И металлическая рука отлично прижилась, только швы до сих пор побаливают в месте, где разрезанная скальпелем плоть только-только схватилась рубцом.

Настроение у Ацуму стабильно хорошее. Неведомая розовая херня – Верратани – иногда прилетает в его комнатушку и задумчиво мыргает глазищами, заглядывая Ацуму, кажется, в самое нутро. Но она скорее прикольная, чем жуткая, так что он позволяет ей это и даже несколько раз несмотря на угрозу укуса пытается погладить – в розовом дымке непременно образуется клыкастая пасть и клацает зубищами возле его руки, но Ацуму вовремя её отдёргивает и смеётся.

– Всё дурачишься, – бурчит Сакуса недовольным тоном.

– Почему бы и нет? – пожимает плечами Ацуму, – а музыка у вас тут есть? Я бы потанцевал. Физическая нагрузка полезна для организма, а простую зарядку я ненавижу.

Сакуса уходит с тяжёлым вздохом и возвращается с крошечным пластиковым прямоугольничком, оснащённым сенсорной панелью. Тыкает на одну из кнопок – из пластикового прямоугольничка льётся музыка. Ацуму выдёргивает плеер из рук Сакусы и быстро переключает мелодии, выбегая в холл – там просторно, самое оно чтобы потанцевать. Саму за подобное увлечение всё обещал сдать его в стриптизёры в какой-нибудь из клубов в кластере Омега, но так и не сдал – вместо этого потащил с собой в неведомую далёкую галактику. Говорил «оставайся тут, если хочешь», но тон был такой, что сразу ясно, что выбора у Ацуму не было. Конечно, он мог взъерепениться и не поехать, но – куда он без Саму. Они ж как илинские лисы-неразлучники, даже гнёзда строят рядом.

Ацуму, наконец, находит идеальную для танца песню и суёт плеер в карман халата, закатывая рукава. Прикрывает глаза, ловя мелодию и ритм, и начинает двигаться – немного хаотично, припоминая детские уроки хореографии и те смешные тренировки, которые давала ему девочка-маэв из бара на Омеге-19. Он чувствует на себе неотрывный взгляд Сакусы, и это раззадоривает ещё сильнее. Музыка жёстковата для пробного танца, и Ацуму то и дело сбивается с ритма, но не прекращает двигаться – то плавно и размеренно, то резко и быстро. Физическая нагрузка привычно выметает из головы все мысли и беспокойства, и настроение становится ещё лучше. 

Музыка затихает, и Ацуму замирает, тяжело дыша. Оборачивается к Сакусе с ехидной улыбкой:  
– Ну, как тебе представление?

– Вкупе с переводом этой песни – бесподобно, – едко говорит Сакуса, и если сцедить из его голоса яд, его хватит на то, чтобы потравить половину города, прячущегося за больницей.

Впрочем, неясным огнём горящие глаза всё равно выдают его восхищение. Ацуму протягивает руку:  
– Хочешь со мной?

– Я не умею танцевать, – отмахивается Сакуса, – врачу это ни к чему.

– Это отличный способ расслабиться, – возражает Ацуму, – ты что, совсем никогда не расслабляешься? Как ты отдыхаешь тогда?

– Сплю.

– Пфе, – фыркает Ацуму, – скука. А вам, кстати, снятся сны?

– Снятся, конечно, – говорит Сакуса, – сны – это побочный эффект обработки мозгом больших масс информации, полученных подсознанием за день.

– Ого, ты и в психиатрии шаришь? – улыбается Ацуму, – а я чисто полевой хирург, но – лучший в своей области. Знаю всё это как свои пять пальцев, могу оперировать даже оллинцев с их всратой биологией!

– Оллинцев?

Ацуму рассказывает Сакусе об особенностях биологии оллинцев – декстроаминокислотные белки, совершенно иные лекарства, два шестикамерных сердца, перекачивающих кровь с гемоцианином, прозрачную в неокисленном состоянии и ярко-голубую в окисленном. И про их необъятные лёгкие, и про жаберное дыхание, как у рыб.

– Два типа дыхания? – переспрашивает Сакуса, – любопытно. Они эволюционировали под водой?

– Ага. Большинство там, в Млечном Пути, живёт глубоко в океанах. Болтают с рыбками. Жрут свои протеиновые жижи, мерзость такая. Будем ближе общаться – встретишься с ними. Кто знает, может даже полечить удастся. Они прикольные на самом деле, боль терпят хорошо.

Вновь взвывает тревога, и они с Сакусой быстро переодеваются в свежие халаты и спешат к пострадавшим. Ацуму, как обычно, берёт на себя лёгких и средних – и на третьем пациенте Сакуса подзывает его к себе, хмурясь и ощущая себя явно неловко:  
– Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Ацуму присвистывает:  
– Веди, дорогой!

Они спешат в операционную, где лежит размазанная почти в мясо женщина – руки явно спасению не подлежат, как и левая нога. Ацуму делает быстрый скан пулевых в животе – задет кишечник и левое лёгкое, выраженный пневмоторакс, жить будет, если действовать быстро. Она подключена к аппарату искусственной вентиляции лёгких и лежит недвижимо, словно уже мертва.

– Наркоз? – спрашивает Ацуму, методично выкладывая на столик нужные инструменты.

– Ага. Займись животом и ногой – помнишь, как я тебе руку ампутировал? Тут так же. Оставь край кости, чтобы было к чему подсоединять протез.

– Окей!

Ацуму ловко вскрывает грудную клетку пострадавшей, добираясь до раненого лёгкого, достаёт отсос и откачивает из раны воздух и кровь, восстанавливая герметизацию, а потом быстро ушивает рану послойно тонким кетгутом. Пули нет – и слава богу, ковыряться в лёгком в её поисках – занятие не из приятных. Сакуса достаёт пилу и делает своё грязное ампутационное дело сначала с одной рукой, потом со второй, и женщина становится совсем похожа на медицинский манекен-недоделку. На таких Ацуму тренировался зашивать раны разной сложности.

Он проводит резекцию кишечника, тщательно следя за показателями, но женщина оказывается на удивление сильной: давление не падает (во многом благодаря препаратам конечно), сердечный ритм благодаря наркозу остаётся в норме. Ацуму зашивает сделанные разрезы, обходясь минимумом швов, и переходит к ноге.

Берцовая кость раздроблена, коленная чашечка перемолота чуть ли не в пыль, но бедренная кость цела, за исключением нижнего сустава. Ацуму выуживает из автоклава ещё одну пилу и принимается за работу – ампутации никогда ему не нравились – во многом потому что после них люди оставались инвалидами, потому что не могли позволить себе протез. Тут протезы были вроде как бесплатными, что Ацуму немного успокаивало. Он делает всё в точности так же, как Сакуса колдовал над его рукой, оттягивает надкостницу, оставляя остов перепиленной кости, разрезает лепестками кожу и мышцы, осторожничая с нервами.

– Готово, Сакуса.

– Сможешь сам протез собрать? Видел же, как я собирал. Там всё анатомически идентично нормальному строению костей и мышц, – и Сакуса пинает в его сторону ящик с металлическими деталями.

Ацуму сглатывает. Наркоз явно не вечный, и надо действовать быстро, но он никогда не проворачивал что-то подобное – в конце концов, он полевой хирург, а не сраный протезист! Но Ацуму ловко распечатывает ящик, ещё раз суёт руки в декон и принимается собирать женщине металлическую ногу деталь за деталью. Надевает узкую металлическую хреновину на кость, затягивая на ней болтами достаточно крепко, но не слишком пережимая кость, собирает коленную чашечку, присобачивая её на странный гель, напоминающий внутрисуставную жидкость, только более вязкую, а потом хватается за эти странные белые нитки, похожие на червей-паразитов, каким-то образом передающих нервные импульсы.

– Они же живые, да? – дрожащим голосом спрашивает Ацуму, – я не задумывался об этом до этого момента.

– Черви-симбионты, – кивает Сакуса, – никакого вреда организму не наносят, не беспокойся.

Ацуму нервно ёжится. И у него в руке – целых... сколько? Три таких червяка! Пиздец. Он неуверенно подсоединяет одного из них к обрывку нерва, и тот тут же приживается, ложась на металлические кости, которые Ацуму после покрывает волокнистыми искусственными мышцами.

– А это тоже живое? – осторожно спрашивает он, взвешивая мышцу на руке.

– Не совсем, – туманно отвечает Сакуса.

Он тоже хватается за металлические детали и начинает собирать руку. Ацуму вздыхает и продолжает своё дело, прилепляя мышцы к кости – они тут же присасываются к металлу так, что без ножа не отодрать, и черви-паразиты... тьфу, симбионты пускают в них свои маленькие корешки, разрастаясь в целую сетку аксонов. Ацуму на поверку двигает своей правой рукой – она ощущает так же, как настоящая, даже покрылась уже сверху коркой кожи, только холодная всё равно, как металл.

Собрав женщине ногу, Ацуму отходит на шаг назад, разглядывая женщину целиком и краем глаза цепляя показатели. Особенно сложно было собирать стопу – все эти супинаторы хреновы, которые он и без того с трудом заучил в Академии, пришлось в срочном порядке вытаскивать из памяти на передний план.

Женщина начинает просыпаться от наркоза, когда Сакуса уже заканчивает со второй рукой. Ацуму спрашивает:  
– Впаять ей ещё чего? – и тот качает головой, методично собирая ладонь.

– Твою мать, Сакуса, – неразборчиво хрипит женщина, – ты прямо герой. Я думала, это конец. С какой скоростью ты вообще проворачиваешь операции.

– Скорость та же, – фыркает Сакуса, – мне просто помогал ещё один рукастый врач.

Женщина слабо приподнимает голову, и Ацуму взмахивает рукой, улыбаясь:  
– Привет. Как себя чувствуешь?

– Как только что из мясорубки, – фыркает женщина. – Сколько всё это будет заживать, Сакуса? И заживёт ли вообще? Твои прогнозы.

– Если основа протезов приживётся, встанешь на ноги за пару недель. Через месяц сможешь снова лечить людей. Ацуму, вон, с ходу начал, но тебе я так делать не советую. Лучше переждать, потренироваться – руки чужие, как-никак. Кто тебя так?

– Вамдар-Посвящённый. Jarfaar голыми руками меня месил, урод, после того, как подстрелил. Думал, я до корабля не доползу, там подыхать и останусь, ха! Хрена с два. Врач я или кто? Впаяла себе два шприца обезбола, доковыляла до палубы, свалилась уже в грузовом, когда вылетали.

– Молчала бы, – фыркает Сакуса, – берегла силы.

– Молчать скучно! – бурчит женщина, – а кто этот твой помощник-то? Ни разу его не видела, хотя всех врачей поимённо знаю.

– Мия Ацуму, – представляется Ацуму, – инопланетянин из Млечного Пути. Тоже врач!

– Наръяр Аленна, – отвечает женщина, – приятно познакомиться! Вы, я надеюсь, не собираетесь нас захватывать и порабощать.

– Мы хотели бы избежать любых военных столкновений с местными, – смеётся Ацуму, – но столкнуться уже довелось. Мне ваши люди руку, вон, отстрелили, подумав, что я из тех мудил... как вы их называете? Вамдар, во. Но я не в обиде... ну, разве что чуть-чуть.

Аленна хрипло смеётся, тут же морщась от боли. Сакуса шикает на неё и перекладывает обратно на носилки, увозя их в палату.

– Ацуму, займись остальными.

– Окей!

Ацуму вновь спускается в холл, подхватывает на летающие носилки одного из раненых и едет в операционную, напевая мелодию себе под нос. Раненый парнишка храбрится и хорохорится, говорит, что сможет и без обезбола, и вообще он тут самый крутой, на что Ацуму только смеётся.

– Парень, у тебя всего лишь пулевое в лодыжке. Я как-то собирал мальчишку по кускам без обезбола – он был явно круче тебя.

Парень надувает щёки и дуется всю дорогу до тех пор, пока Ацуму не начинает его шить. Вся напускная храбрость резко слетает, как мишура, и парень верещит, как сигналка, дёргается и скрипит зубами от боли.

– Всего-то три шва, – фыркает Ацуму, – свободен, мистер я-самый-смелый! Не болей!

Больные заканчиваются и разъезжаются по палатам, выздоровевшие уходят, непременно в присутствии Ацуму и Сакусы стуча запястьем о запястье и склоняя голову – это у них жест благодарности или что? – и так, виток за витком, они спокойно работают рука об руку почти без конфликтов, хотя Ацуму едва ли не самый конфликтный парень в галактике. Сакуса терпит его, и его терпение – это что-то феноменальное. Ни одна попытка задеть его за живое у Ацуму не достигает успеха. Сакуса только глаза закатывает, прячет лицо за неизменной маской и бурчит что-то неразборчиво на своём, что шарик-переводчик не может перевести.

Ацуму оперирует, ест, спит, танцует, снова оперирует – и так по кругу. В какой-то момент ему начинает казаться, что он застрял во временной петле – настолько всё тут неизменно, только лица пациентов сменяются раз за разом. Рука приживается окончательно, только на месте стыка кожи с металлом остаются некрасивые косые рубцы с точками от кетгута. Ацуму сканирует её в один из вечеров – или утр, или дней, хрен его знает, на этой планете солнце вечно застыло в полузакатившемся состоянии – и пытается разобраться в структуре и строении этого червя-нерва. Разума как такового он не имеет, это ясно сразу, состоит... из того же, из чего состоят обычные нервные клетки. Ядро, нейрофибриллы, протоплазма, эндоплазматическая сеть... Шванновские клетки в качестве изолятора по кругу оболочки. Это, по сути, нейрон как таковой, только способный жить вне живого организма. Вернее, вообще способный жить. Обычно нервы это просто нервы. Пустая бездушная ткань, состоящая из особых клеток-проводников.

Он обещает себе изучить этих тварюг поподробнее, как будет время. Пока что времени – и ресурсов – у него совсем нет.

Он обедает за одним столом с Сакусой, когда тот говорит – что в принципе неожиданно для него, угрюмого молчуна:

– Меня отправляют на передовую, – говорит Сакуса, – после того, как Аленна окончательно придёт в себя, мне придётся заменить её на «Hunhir».

– Это приглашение? – улыбается, щурясь, Ацуму.

Сакуса хмыкает вместо ответа и отворачивается. Стискивает руки в неизменных перчатках в кулаки до скрипа неизвестного материала. Верратани летает вокруг него, хлопая глазищами, ластится к шее, и Ацуму ужасно любопытно, как ощущается это прикосновение.

– Не знаю, – чуть погодя, отвечает Сакуса. – Если хочешь, можешь остаться здесь. Там... там твоя помощь пригодилась бы больше. Аленна справится одна.

– А ты один – нет?

Сакуса утыкается взглядом в свою тарелку:  
– Я не боец, Ацуму. Оружие в руках держал два раза в жизни, и ни разу из него не стрелял. Всю жизнь пробыл штатным врачом на кораблях, никогда не был на передовой.

– Боишься? – мягко спрашивает Ацуму.

– Издеваешься? – мрачно припечатывает Сакуса. А потом едва слышным шёпотом соглашается: – конечно, jarfa, боюсь.

– Я не раз бывал на передовой, – тихо говорит Ацуму, – у моего брата шило в жопе – не такое острое, как у меня, но всё же – и высокое звание, так что его часто отправляли туда, куда нормальных людей отправлять боялись. Я бывал в тех ещё мясорубках, веришь нет? Там, где всем плевать, что ты врач и по тебе палить нельзя. Там, где все стреляют по всем. Там, где надо оперировать без защитных перчаток, масок, очков, стерильных инструментов – прямо, блядь, сейчас, иначе твой товарищ не доживёт до нормальной медпомощи. Советую тебе остаться здесь, домашний мальчик. Ты не выживешь на передовой.

– Я не могу оспорить приказ, – ровно говорит Сакуса, словно не заметив оскорбления, а может, и проигнорировав его, – я могу только попросить командование взять тебя с собой.

– Я весь твой, – раскидывает руки Ацуму, – забирай. Правда, если я умру там, Саму сотрёт тебя и твоё командование в порошок.

– Саму?.. – переспрашивает Сакуса.

– Мой брат-близнец. Мы впервые за всю мою жизнь так далеко друг от друга, – Ацуму смеётся, – и это, кажется, не очень хорошо сказывается на нас обоих. Но знаешь, иногда приятно побыть одному. Без извечного нудения на ухо «Ацуму, не влезай в дерьмо, у меня не хватит денег на твои похороны», ха-ха. Ты мне нравишься, Сакуса, – говорит он просто, без обиняков, – ты хороший врач, да и человек вроде неплохой. Явно лучше, чем я! Я прикрою тебя, если что. Но с тебя – ответы на все мои вопросы! И еда. И... третье желание я потом придумаю, окей?

Сакуса усмехается – это первый раз, когда Ацуму видит подобие улыбки на его лице. Он ковыряет вилкой фруктовый салат, и Ацуму не удерживается – крадёт неизвестный фрукт из его тарелки, закидывая себе в рот. Это может быть чревато жёсткой аллергией, но кого вообще волнует, схватит он сегодня анафилактический шок или нет? Они в больнице, в конце концов, его в любом случае откачают. Фрукт оказывается жестковатым, волокнистым и кисло-сладким, как киви, а на запах напоминает помесь клубники с ананасом. Ацуму утаскивает из тарелки Сакусы ещё один кусочек, ничуть не стесняясь, и под его осуждающим взглядом жуёт, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия.

– Вкусно.

– Это моя еда, – хрипло говорит Сакуса.

Ацуму пожимает плечами:  
– Ты всё равно не ешь, только вилкой ковыряешься. А я пожрать люблю.

– Потолстеешь, – бурчит Сакуса.

– Не с такой работой, – фыркает Ацуму, – вот восседал бы я где-нибудь, как принцесса в замке, может, и потолстел бы. А тут надо бегать, тяжести поднимать, нервы тратить, головой думать. Энергия тратится. 

В комнатёнку вплывает Аленна – она уже уверенно стоит на ногах, только прихрамывает слегка и морщится от боли, когда приходится смеяться.

– Мальчики, – улыбается она, – о чём спорите?

– Мы не спорим! – Ацуму скалится в ответ, – мы обсуждаем важность еды. Сакуса, вон, нихрена не ест.

– Я ем, – обиженно возражает Сакуса, – просто сейчас не хочу.

Аленна смеётся:  
– Не беспокойся, Ацуму! Он и раньше такой был – питался, как ivas, крошечками. Никто не понимал, откуда он силы берёт. Авось, отрастил себе хлоропласты и солнышком питается, – она фыркает и заходится хохотом под осуждающим взглядом Сакусы, хватаясь за раненый живот, – ладно, ладно, Киёми, не обижайся.

– Вот-вот, – поддакивает ей Ацуму, – не обижайся, Оми-Оми! На передовой всё равно жрать начнёшь, как оголодавший. Как там, кстати, на передовой? Где этот ваш «Hunhir» вообще воюет?

– Мы пытаемся отвоевать одну из планет в кластере Sotos, Meros, наш родной дом. Это одна из передовых баз вамдар, мы пытаемся их разбить, как видишь, – она разводит руками, – пока безуспешно.

– Вы целую планету пытаетесь взять одним кораблём? – скептично спрашивает Ацуму.

– Нет, конечно! – качает головой Аленна, – нам помогает живой флот и ещё несколько кораблей. Проблема в том, что вамдар куда лучше, чем мы, сражаются на земле. Мы больше привыкли к воздушным и космическим баталиям, в самом крайнем случае – к абордажной работе. Большинство из нас родились либо в Vhin Eust, либо на кораблях.

– Ну, тогда вам точно не помешает наша помощь, – фыркает Ацуму, – у нас есть ребята из тяжёлых войск Тауса и из N7, они хорошо знают, как работать на земле. Да и в космическом пространстве не подведут, если что. Ваши же установили с ними связь? Запросите помощь.

– Говорят, кто-то из ваших, из Gini Xeri, пытается отбить Ио, – говорит Аленна, – мы сомневались, что это вообще возможно, не знаю, получится ли у них.

– Если это ребята Куроо, у них точно всё получится. Они там все – крайне удачливые засранцы. И врач у них отличный, не хочу это говорить, но он лучше, чем я. Серьёзно, если вы с ними подружились – вы в паре шагов от победы. Осталось найти остальные два ковчега, и тогда мы все зажжём! Вояк среди нас мало, но они все – первоклассные чуваки. Выбирались из таких жоп, какие вам и не снились.

Ацуму подхватывает со стола плеер и идёт в холл танцевать. У него хорошее настроение, ничуть не испортившееся от приглашения повоевать на передовой – там, наоборот, интереснее, чем здесь, хотя и здесь было достаточно любопытных фиговин вроде странного инструментария, этих червенервов, газообразной штуки с глазами и прочего. Но там наверняка ещё веселее! И выше вероятность того, что можно будет дозвониться до Саму и успокоить придурка.

Ацуму растворяется в музыке, ощущая на себе взгляд двух пар глаз. Правая рука слушается как своя – хоть дрочи ей, честное слово – и затянувшаяся вокруг металла плоть почти не болит от резких движений. Ацуму ощущает, как музыка сбивает сердечный ритм, как шумит в голове от прилива серотонина, и скалится во всю, прикрывая глаза и отдавая своё тело на растерзание битам. Музыка сменяется на плавную, и он замедляется, неровно дыша, двигается плавно, как змей, а потом снова, в такт резко сменившей темп мелодии, двигается рваными движениями, приближаясь к Сакусе. Тот стоит, как истукан, недвижимый, с привычным покерфейсом на лице, и Ацуму танцует вокруг него, вьётся, как хищные растения с Дэлло, хватает руками за плечи, а потом вдруг отталкивается, отскакивая на пару шагов назад. И продолжает танец, пока музыка не обрывается тишиной.

– Vardri, – восхищённо говорит Аленна, – давно я не видела живых танцев. А подобных – вообще ни разу.

– Рад, что тебе понравилось, – смеётся Ацуму, пытаясь отдышаться, – Оми, вон, только рожу кирпичом делает или хмурится. Никакого фидбэка.

– Не называй меня так, – бурчит Сакуса.

– О-о-о-о-оми, – издевательски тянет Ацуму, закидывая руку ему на плечо, – мы же уже подружились, ну чего ты?

Сакуса стряхивает его руку с плеча и фыркает:  
– Для дружбы нужно нечто большее, чем совместная работа.

– Так мы не только работаем вместе! – возражает Ацуму, – мы едим вместе, спим в соседних комнатах, будим друг друга, разговариваем почти каждый день, если ты не начинаешь играть в молчанку, и ты непременно выходишь посмотреть, как я танцую! Так что мы друзья, хочешь ты этого или нет.

Сакуса щурит тёмные глаза. Радужки у него чёрные, как смоль, затягивают в себя, как чёрные дыры. Ацуму залипает на них, но вовремя отмирает, отворачивает голову и растягивает губы в оскале. Он мог бы сказать, что влюбился – с ним такое бывало – но для любви нужно было немножко больше времени, немножко больше разговоров, немножко больше отдачи. А Сакуса был – и остаётся – как непробиваемая свинцовая стена, не пропускающая сквозь себя никакие частицы и волны. Но Ацуму всё равно отчего-то чувствует к нему глухую, паутиной разрастающуюся в груди симпатию.

Сакуса классный, если говорить без обиняков. Спокойный, как камень, но в то же время – та ещё истеричка. Брезгливый до ужаса, но упорно выполняющий свой врачебный долг. Красивый, что немаловажно. В общем и целом – отчаянно похожий на первую молодую влюблённость Ацуму – главврача марсианского госпиталя, Рэйеса Видаля. Только Видаль был старше и немного равнодушнее. И не спал со своими учениками. А Ацуму ныне и не ученик даже – так, подмастерье. Напарник. Рука – ха-ха – помощи.

Включается следующая мелодия, медленная, похожая на вальс, и Ацуму хватает Сакусу за руку, с силой утягивая за собой.

– Я же говорил, что не умею танцевать, – шипит он, – какого хрена?

– Да ладно, это же просто! Просто двигайся, я поведу, – и Ацуму ведёт, смеясь от лёгкой неуклюжести Сакусы, – танцевать – примерно то же самое, что и уворачиваться от пуль, Оми. Будешь подвижен, – Ацуму закручивает его в танце, – и ни одна пуля в тебя не попадёт. По движущейся цели почти нереально попасть, я проверял.

– Хватит, – Сакуса пытается выбраться из хватки, но Ацуму вцепляется в него лишь сильнее, переплетает пальцы, прогибается в спине, опираясь на его предплечье.

Смеётся:  
– Попроси меня.

Сакуса закатывает глаза. Ацуму смотрит в них и тонет окончательно и бесповоротно; кажется, ещё секунда, и радужки растекутся по всей склере, как у маэв. Некстати взвывает тревога, и приходится всё-таки остановиться, выключить плеер и обернуться на вход в госпиталь. В этот раз будущих пациентов меньше, и ранены они не так сильно; можно разобраться на раз-два. Ацуму переключается в режим серьёзного врача и тащит одного из пострадавших на носилках в операционную. Разгорячённое танцем тело никак не хочет остывать, сердце колотится где-то в горле, но руки, привычные работе, совсем не дрожат. Ацуму воркует с молодой девчушкой, схватившей пулевое в бок, травит древние земные анекдоты мужику со сломанной лодыжкой и смеётся в ответ на его смех.

Когда пациенты заканчиваются, он идёт в комнату отдыха и открывает холодильник, задумчиво глядя на оставшуюся еду. Завтра должны привезти ещё, а пока можно обойтись и парой цветных сухпайков со странным химическим привкусом и запахом морских растений.

Ацуму выгадывает время как раз после тревоги и выходит на прогулку – с разрешения Сакусы, разумеется. Но идёт не в город, оскалившийся зубами высоток позади госпиталя, а в обратную сторону – туда, где за посадочной площадкой раскинулся девственный на вид лесок. Идти до него – с десяток километров самой посадочной площадки и ещё немного, собственно, в глубь самого леса, поэтому Ацуму, недолго думая, берёт со стоянки ничейный на вид байк на антигравитационных двигателях. Как на нём ездить, он разбирается не сразу – особенно, как тормозить – поэтому пару раз некрасиво вписывается в препятствия, благо, не оставляя на машине царапин. 

Зато разобравшись, он пересекает несчастные десять километров за неполные полчаса. И, припарковав байк у самого края посадочной площадки, по кривенькой лестнице из камней спускается вниз, к деревьям, включая сканер. Растения ему не особо интересны, а вот фауна, населяющая лес – ещё как, поэтому он старательно пробирается вглубь, ища какую-нибудь животинку для сканирования.

Из кустов на него что-то рычит и прыгает, едва не сбивая с ног – Ацуму вовремя успевает увернуться и воткнуть в толстую шкуру шприц с транквилизатором. Животинка, напоминающая помесь большой дикой кошки с совой – пошатывается и падает на землю. Ацуму проводит пальцами по жёсткому оперению, ища руками крылья, но не находит даже зачатков – только лапы. На животе перья переходят в мягкий приятный пушок, в который Ацуму зарывается живой ладонью, прикрывая глаза и прослушивая стук сердца животного.

Сканер выдаёт много интересного: железы с ядом внутри пасти, клыки в три ряда на каждой из трёх челюстей, раскрывающихся, как цветочек, глаза с узким щелевидным зрачком и строением, как у кошек. Шестикамерное сердце перекачивает красную кровь; белок – гемоглобин. Тип белков – левоаминокислотный. Животинка явно хищная, но чем питается – неизвестно; скорее всего, в лесу есть живность помельче, просто она лучше прячется. Ацуму делает фотку и отправляется глубже в лес, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Он успевает щёлкнуть сканером птичку, вспорхнувшую с ветки, и пару насекомых, упорно прущих куда-то здоровенную ветку, и ещё дохлую маленькую зверюшку, похожую на земных хомячков, когда на браслете, любовно надетом на Ацуму Сакусой, взвывает будильник. Это значит, что пора возвращаться. Ацуму обводит взглядом приятный лес, топчет ногами мягкую мшистую подушку и поворачивает обратно, изучая показатели со сканера. Морфология местных животных совсем не напоминает морфологию животинок с Земли, но внутренне они вполне схожи – как наличием органов, так и составом крови. Только у местного зверья в крови, кроме стандартного состава, есть ещё и нулевой элемент – неясно, зачем.

– Ты ходил в лес, – мрачно чеканит Сакуса, когда Ацуму возвращается.

– Ну да. Я ксенобиолог, на кой хрен мне в город?

– В лесу опасно, – с нажимом говорит Сакуса, – тебя могли сожрать enrevas или отравить змеи.

– Ну, – Ацуму разводит руками, – я же цел, верно? Всё хорошо. Это вообще, между прочим, моя первая прогулка за пределы больницы за три недели! Не будь мудаком, мне же интересно!

– Любопытство тебя в могилу сведёт.

– Как будто ты будешь этому не рад, – фыркает Ацуму.

Сакуса поджимает губы и выплёвывает вдруг:  
– Не рад.

– Ого, – удивляется Ацуму, – не знал, что я тебе всё-таки нравлюсь. 

Сакуса отводит взгляд.

– Ты ценный работник. Потерять тебя из-за твоей же глупости будет... глупо.

Ацуму смеётся, а потом увлекает Сакусу за собой в комнату отдыха и долго и подробно расспрашивает о заснятых животных.


	19. К. Базовые навыки

Спустя несколько минут он чувствует, как кто-то взваливает его на руки – легко, как пушинку. Руки под шеей и коленями – твёрдая броня, от которой ощущается спасительный в некотором смысле холод. Тецуро не уверен, знобит его или ему наоборот жарко; мурашки ползут по спине, и отчаянно хочется дышать, но никак не получается надышаться. В боку колет болью, как если бы там что-то застряло, и это что-то хочется вытащить; он тянется рукой к нужному месту и натыкается на острое и широкое, как осколок. Едва он притрагивается к нему, бок вспыхивает такой болью, что впору взвыть, только у него и на вой совсем не осталось сил.

– Куда ты меня тащишь, – слабо шелестит Тецуро, – ребята в порядке? Эй, Цукки, не молчи...

– В порядке. Молчите, пожалуйста. Вы потеряли много крови.

Чёрное пятно перед глазами расползается вширь, затмевая вообще весь обзор, и Тецуро глупо моргает несколько раз, пытаясь увидеть хоть что-нибудь, кроме темноты. Ничего не выходит – стало быть, он сильно приложился затылком. Как бы часть мозга, отвечающая за зрение, не пострадала, а то кому он нужен будет слепой.

Тецуро вырубается на несколько секунд, а потом вновь приходит в себя. Он слышит, как сквозь вату, как матерится Яку и как ходит из угла в угол Цукки. Тело отказывается чувствовать хоть что-нибудь, кроме гулкой боли вперемешку с онемением. Он не может даже пальцем пошевелить, издать хоть звук, да и слышит он, должно быть, одним только чудом.

– Он потерял много крови. Плохо. Переливать сразу после крио нельзя, там высокая концентрация лейкоцитов, – Тецуро почти видит, как Яку закусывает губу, – а у нас никого с его группой нет. И в банке крови пусто, пакеты не пережили бы восемьсот лет полёта. Твою мать... Я могу впаять ему гемодез, но это временная мера в любом случае. 

Шаги Цукки затихают.

– Ваша раса и ремаф идентичны на генетическом уровне. Что, если перелить кровь от кого-то с нашего корабля?

– Надо разобраться, какие у вас группы крови. СУИИ, анализ!

СУИИ отвечает что-то, но Тецуро слышит только набор звуков, не разбирая слов. Дальнейшее он слышит урывками: что-то про частицы нулевого элемента, про паршивые вероятности, про единственный вариант спасения. Жить хочется до одури, до судорожной дрожи даже не в теле – в душе, в разуме, там, где Тецуро ещё ощущает самого себя. Перед глазами, как ни странно, не проносится вся его жизнь – только какие-то совсем уж дурацкие обрывки воспоминаний, лица, имена, нашивки с группой крови и резус-фактором на рукавах форменок, одеваемых под броню. И всё это медленно выцветает, становясь чёрно-белым, а потом таким резким, словно кто-то выкрутил на полную контрастность на фото. И чернота вновь заливает всё вокруг – Тецуро не боится этой черноты, но сопротивляется ей изо всех сил, пытаясь остаться в сознании хотя бы отчасти. 

Он должен жить – ради своих ребят, ради ковчега, да хоть бы и ради себя. Он должен жить.

Он отключается на мгновение – а потом темнота под веками сменяется красным светом просвечиваемых капилляров. Слышен писк, чьё-то почти неслышное дыхание совсем рядом и разговоры где-то далеко, словно бы за дверью:  
– Это точно на него повлияет, – с тяжёлым вздохом говорит Яку.

– Радуйтесь, что он выжил, – отзывается незнакомый голос, – athar – не такое уж и плохое дополнение к его силам.

– Нулевой элемент в таких дозах чрезвычайно канцерогенен, – бурчит Яку, – будет чудом, если спустя лет десять он будет здоров, как бык, а не заполучит себе вдогонку к этому вашему афар ещё и какую-нибудь сраную лейкемию.

– Живые организмы наподобие нас чрезвычайно адаптивны, вам ли не знать, – с улыбкой в голосе говорит незнакомец, – верьте в него, и он справится. К тому же, кто знает, какой силы atharar из него выйдет.

Тецуро открывает глаза. Дыхание рядом с ним – Цукки; он сидит на стуле, выпрямив спину и сложив руки на коленях, и движется из всего его тела только грудная клетка на вдохе и выдохе. Андроидам вообще нужно дышать? Это первый вопрос, который приходит Тецуро в голову после того, как он начинает связно мыслить. Недолго думая, он пытается задать этот вопрос, но из горла вместо слов вырывается бессвязный хрип. Цукки подскакивает на стуле и зовёт Яку.

Тот прибегает в два счёта, светит фонариком в глаза, проверяя зрачки – премерзкий тест, Тецуро всей душой его ненавидит, – сканирует тело с ног до головы, а потом вдруг закатывает глаза, хлопает в ладоши и говорит почти торжественно:  
– Поздравляю, Тецуро. Ты чуть не умер.

– Ну не умер же, – хрипит Тецуро, поднимая ослабевшую руку, – я проснулся, сэр! Доброе утро, сэр! Где мы? Как ребята? Что с базой?

– Заткнись и спи, – бурчит Яку, – тебе до частичного выздоровления ещё минимум две недели здесь лежать. Подумать только, закрытая черепно-мозговая, трещина в ключице, отбитые почки, две дыры в животе, чуть ли не подчистую перерезанная артерия на руке, и ты всё ещё жив, твою мать! Никогда, блядь, так больше не делай, понял? Мы чуть тебя не потеряли.

– Чуть-чуть не считается, – фыркает Тецуро, – и вообще, хватит меня ругать! От кортизола я быстрее выздоравливать не начну.

Яку закатывает глаза и ёжится. В палату заходит человек – явно не с ковчега, незнакомый на лицо. Светло-русые волосы лежат вихрами, большие ореховые глаза отслеживают каждое движение Тецуро – настолько тщательно, что ему резко становится не по себе. Белый медицинский халат распахнут, и под ним видно белый свитер крупной вязки и брюки – вполне себе гражданскую одежду. 

– Вот, – говорит Яку, – познакомься с парнем, который помогал мне тебя штопать.

Тецуро протягивает для рукопожатия ужасно тяжёлую ладонь:  
– Куроо Тецуро.

Парень кивает и улыбается одними губами – улыбка не касается глаз.

– Сугавара Коуши. Ты первый инопланетянин, которого мне довелось оперировать.

Тецуро скалится:  
– Всегда приятно быть первым.

Он поворачивается к Цукки, всё ещё недвижимо сидящему рядом с койкой на стуле, и спрашивает:  
– А ты что здесь делаешь, Цукки?

– Жду очереди отвесить вам оплеуху, – ровно произносит тот, – впрочем, Яку вам уже всё высказал. Я, пожалуй, пойду.

Он поднимается со стула, но Тецуро слабой рукой ловит его запястье – холодное, как змеиная кожа.

– Ты не останешься?

– Я вам что, сиделка? – вздёргивает бровь Цукки.

Сугавара подмигивает и шепчет:  
– Он сидел тут с тех пор, как тебя привезли. Ждал, пока очнёшься.

– Сугавара, будьте добры, заткнитесь, – шипит Цукки, – вы очнулись, больше мне здесь делать нечего. Выздоравливайте.

Тецуро вздыхает и медленно разжимает пальцы, напоследок скользнув ими по тыльной стороне ладони Цукки. Тот дёргается как-то совсем по-человечески и хмурит тонкие светлые брови. Глиттер на его скулах сияет, отблёскивая золотом, в свете белых медицинских лампочек. Прикрыв глаза, Тецуро откидывается на подушки и закусывает губу.

– Жрать хочу. Яку, покорми меня?

– Какой жрать, – фыркает тот, – тебе щас только инфузии положены. Будешь питаться внутривенно минимум дня три, пока организм не придёт в норму. Потом – кашки, ещё с неделю. И только потом – нормальная еда. Скажи спасибо отбитым почкам.

– Издеваешься? – почти отчаянно восклицает Тецуро, – я же помру!

– Никто ещё не умирал от такого, – ржёт Яку, – ты только что пережил несколько сложнейших операций и сраное переливание сраной инопланетянской крови, так что будь любезен, слушайся, а то я тебе шею собственноручно сверну.

– Ты клятву давал! – обиженно бурчит Тецуро. – «Не навреди» и всё такое!

– Клятва осталась в Млечном Пути, – маньячно скалится Яку, – а мы улетели достаточно далеко, тебе так не кажется?

Он ловко меняет капельницу с жижей для инфузий – наверняка этой питательной хренью, которой кормят людей внутривенно – и отвешивает Тецуро щелбан. Не больно, но обидно до ужаса. Хочется подскочить и драться – в шутку, конечно, не по-настоящему, но всё равно драться – но Тецуро может только согнуть пальцы, оттопыривая средний, и скривить лицо.

– Слушай, – говорит он тихо, – у нас же есть препараты для ускорения регенерации? Может, их тоже бахнуть? Ну, чтобы быстрее зажило.

И Яку отвешивает ему ещё один щелбан.

– Ты совсем крышей поехал? – спрашивает он на полном серьёзе, – они разрешены только для аэнов!

– Почему? – бурчит Тецуро, – может я тоже хочу, чтобы вжух! и у меня всё зажило.

– Потому что, балда, – вздыхает Яку, – у аэнов есть ресурсы для ускоренной регенерации, которых нет у человеческого тела. Ты просто укоротишь себе жизнь этой хернёй, понимаешь? Так что лежи и не рыпайся. Две недели. Если тебе так невыносимо просто лежать, мы с СУИИ можем погрузить тебя в стазис-сон. За полторы недели, может, на ноги встанешь.

– Давай, – кивает Тецуро, – так будет лучше. Только сначала скажи мне уже, что там с базой и ребятами!

– Эванеско Миина, Калков Илья, Сверра Энис – мертвы, – чеканит Яку, – остальные живы и в добром здравии. База захвачена, сейчас её охраняют войска наших инопланетных друзей.

– Остальные точно в порядке? – хмурится Тецуро.

– Пара сломанных рук, тройка пулевых ранений, ничего страшнее, чем у тебя. СУИИ, в стазис его.

– Принято, Яку.

Перед глазами мутнеет. Чёрные пятна опять расползаются впереди, расплываясь, как чернила в воде. Тецуро прикрывает глаза и откидывается на подушки, ощущая, как проваливается в сон, словно в глубокий колодец с холодной водой. Ему никогда не нравился стазис, но это значительно лучше, чем куковать две недели в одиночестве в больничной палате. И заживёт всё быстрее. В стазисе не снятся сны и не ощущаются внешние раздражители, и всё тело словно парализовано – даже не повернёшься с боку на бок. Зато – совсем ничего не болит и не чешется (Тецуро особенно ненавидит, когда заживающие швы зудят, но чесать их нельзя). И время проходит быстро: моргнул – и вот уже можно просыпаться.

В общем-то, так и происходит: Тецуро помнит, как провалился в стазис-сон, а потом, буквально через мгновение, просыпается. Открывает глаза, перед которыми, как и обычно по пробуждении, вместо нормальной картины плавают мутные цветные пятна, трёт глаза слабыми руками – на восстановление сил наверняка уйдёт много времени и, что немаловажно, еды. На стуле рядом с койкой, как ни странно, снова сидит Цукки.

– Привет, – хриплым со сна голосом говорит Тецуро.

– Здравствуйте, – кивает Цукки, – как ваше состояние?

Тецуро на проверку вертит головой – ничего не болит. Он поднимается с кровати и, пошатываясь, босыми ногами вышагивает по полимерному полу туда-сюда мимо койки. В боку чуть вспыхивает неприятное ощущение, совершенно непохожее на боль – привычное ощущение затянувшегося глубокого рубца; левая рука слегка побаливает и немеет. Ещё сильно болит спина – это оттого, что он пролежал на ней две – полторы? – недели, наверняка не двигаясь.

Голова чуть-чуть кружится, и желудок сводит от голода. Отчаянно хочется впиться во что-нибудь зубами – желательно, в жирный, сочный стейк из молодой телятины или что-то подобное – но вместо этого перед глазами всплывает перспектива ближайшие дни питаться безвкусной кашей из питательных веществ и витаминов. Бр-р-р, гадость. Тецуро передёргивает плечами и плюхается на койку, поворачиваясь к Цукки:  
– Итак, ты ждал, пока я проснусь?

Цукки отворачивает голову – Тецуро уверен, что он покраснел бы, если бы не был роботом – и холодно отвечает:  
– Я просто пришёл проведать вас. Мне сказали, вы выходите из стазиса сегодня.

– Сколько времени прошло? – спрашивает Тецуро, выдёргивая катетер из вены и разминая руки.

Онемение спадает, и поступающая в конечности кровь колет кончики пальцев сотнями крошечных иголок. Тецуро морщится, зевает, не прикрывая рот рукой и клацая зубами, и неотрывно следит за Цукки, забывая моргать. Перед глазами всё ещё пляшут мелкие переливающиеся точки, но это так, лёгкая побочка стазиса. Сейчас важно размяться и прийти в себя. И пожрать нормально, а то жижа для инфузий ни капельки не радует вкусовые рецепторы. Даже у каши есть какой-то вкус. И в неё всегда можно добавить ароматизатор. И кучу сахара. Яку, конечно, опять будет ругаться, но и в жопу его.

Тецуро поднимается на ноги и, пошатнувшись, едва не падает на Цукки. Тот ловит его на автомате двумя руками, обнимая за пояс, и шумно выдыхает в плечо. Тецуро вспоминает свой первый по пробуждении вопрос к миру:  
– А тебе вообще нужно дышать? Ты же андроид.

– Электролитам, которые питают мои системы, для нормального функционирования нужен кислород, – отзывается Цукки, не разжимая рук. – Будьте аккуратнее, пожалуйста. Если вы упадёте и разобьёте голову ещё раз, это будет как минимум очень глупо.

Тецуро фыркает.

– Ты прав.

Он отстраняется и смотрит на Цукки сверху вниз с привычным себе любопытством. Тянется рукой к глиттеру у него на скулах, стирает кусочек слюды большим пальцем – на подушечке остаются сияющие обломки.

– Это типа боевая раскраска? – спрашивает он, – или что?

– Отличительный знак, – отзывается Цукки, – раньше у нас на висках были диоды, передающие цветом наше состояние, но мы давно отошли от этого. Теперь вне живого флота мы пользуемся глиттером, чтобы нас могли отличить от людей.

– Прикольно. И красиво! – Тецуро улыбается. – Люблю блестяшки.

Цукки слабо улыбается в ответ:  
– Вы ребёнок, что ли? Блестяшки, пф.

Тецуро отлепляется от него и плюхается обратно на кровать. Спрашивает:  
– У вас тут есть где-нибудь еда? Страшно хочется жрать. Хотя бы вкус почувствовать, а то такое ощущение, что у меня рецепторы атрофировались напрочь.

– Яку говорил, что принесёт специальную кашу к вашему пробуждению. Думаю, он уже в пути.

– А где мы, кстати? – Тецуро ещё раз цепким взглядом осматривает палату.

Она ни капли не похожа на корабельный медотсек – скорее на нормальную палату в нормальной наземной больнице. Цукки прикрывает глаза, и тени от ресниц красиво падают на его скулы. Он весь красивый, как та легендарная статуя Люцифера, потерянная после Первого Удара.

– Энелос, – отзывается Цукки, – планета в Vhin Eust, самая близкая к Ио.

– Вхин Эуст – это Осьминожка? – Тецуро склоняет голову к плечу, и Цукки, подумав, кивает, – а, понял. То есть, это наземный госпиталь? Наши корабли где-то рядом?

– Исследовательское судно стоит на посадочной площадке, – чеканно отвечает Цукки, – ковчег оставлен на орбите Ио, слишком сложно его транспортировать туда-сюда. Там сейчас сравнительно безопасно, с ним всё будет в порядке.

– Не сомневаюсь, – усмехается Тецуро.

В палату заходит Яку, о чём-то усиленно спорящий с Сугаварой. Тецуро подмечает, что они хорошо поладили – учитывая характер Яку, это бывает довольно сложно – и улыбается. Вытягивает руки:  
– Где моя каша? Мама Яку, дай поесть бедному голодному ребёнку!

Яку морщится:  
– Прекрати, – и подходит к стоящему в углу палаты шкафчику.

Он весь полон какими-то пакетами и медикаментами; Яку выуживает один из пакетов и достаёт из другого шкафа глубокую тарелку, высыпая в неё белый порошок и заливая водой из-под крана.

– Я знаю, что ты не будешь жрать это, пока я не насыплю туда ароматизаторов и сахара, поэтому, – Яку вручает Тецуро плошку с желтовато-белой горячей кашей и три пакетика: два с ароматизаторами и один, побольше, с сахаром, – на. Чтоб всё съел, понял?

– Да я сейчас всё, что угодно, за милую душу приговорю, – бурчит Тецуро, высыпая в тарелку пакетики, – от стейка бы не отказался.

– Стейки будешь жрать, когда восстановишься, – Яку отвешивает ему звонкий подзатыльник, – свяжись со мной, как доешь. Надо будет поговорить. Кроме шуток, разговор будет серьёзный.

– Окей!

Цукки тоже поднимается на ноги, чтобы уйти, но Тецуро ловит его за обманчиво узкое запястье. Улыбается:  
– Посидишь со мной? Не люблю есть в одиночестве.

Цукки тяжело вздыхает и садится обратно, сложив ногу на ногу и скрестив на груди руки, становясь чуть ли не весь целиком одним большим защитным жестом. Тецуро фыркает: и чего этот парень так боится? Тецуро при всём желании сейчас даже в армрестлинге с ним не победит.

– Два пакета с синей маркировкой в день, – чеканно говорит Яку, – через пару дней можешь есть четыре. Пить – раствор из пакетиков с зелёной маркировкой. В конце недели, как желудок и водно-солевой баланс чуть-чуть восстановятся, можешь попросить кого-нибудь сопроводить тебя до ресторана и пожрать нормально. До этого момента – только каша. Понял? Ароматизаторы, сахар и посуда в шкафу.

– У меня чё, самообслуживание? – скептично спрашивает Тецуро.

– Ага, – фыркает Яку, – тут слишком мало медперсонала, чтобы ухаживать за каждым больным. А на ноги ты вроде встал. Не забудь связаться со мной, как доешь, а я пошёл. Сугавара, идёмте.

Тецуро опускает взгляд в тарелку. Каша на вид такая же мерзкая, как и по ощущениям на языке – как эти оллинские протеиновые напитки, только ещё хуже. Ароматизаторы и сахар спасают её от того, чтобы быть совсем гадостно-мерзкой, но оценить её выше, чем на тройку из десяти, у Тецуро никак не получается. Он ест, ложку за ложкой проглатывая горячую комковатую жижу, и морщится каждый раз, как она проходит по пищеводу. Желудок, за время бессознанки забывший о том, что такое еда, отчаянно сопротивляется даже этой пакостной жиже. От резко взлетевшего уровня сахара в крови чуть кружится голова.

– Вы в порядке? – спрашивает Цукки.

Тецуро улыбается:  
– Бывало и хуже. Хочется так сказать, ага, – он смеётся, – но не припомню, чтобы были моменты хуже, чем это. Как-то раз я лежал в коме пару дней, но после неё быстро пришёл в себя, и ничего особо не болело. И организм не сопротивлялся еде. Хотя, может он сопротивляется, потому что это гадость редкостная. Невкусно и грустно.

– Попробуйте насыпать ещё сахара, – фыркает Цукки, – может, станет вкуснее. Говорят, углеводы способствуют выработке гормонов радости.

– Я и так туда целый пакет всыпал, – вздыхает Тецуро, – ещё чуть-чуть – и я точно впаду в какую-нибудь гипогликемическую кому.

– Не знаю, что это, – пожимает плечом Цукки.

– И слава богу.

Они молчат. Молчание в присутствии Цукки не кажется отягощающим, наоборот, Тецуро почти легко и весело, если не считать его общее слабое состояние и страшно гудящую голову. Он спрашивает чуть погодя, зачерпывая последнюю ложку каши:  
– Я сильно головой приложился, да?

– Внутричерепная гематома, сдавление мозга, – чеканит Цукки, – я не уверен, что понимаю, как вы умудрились выжить вообще.

– Врачи хорошие, значит, – улыбается Тецуро, – башка гудит ужасно.

– Вы доели. Я могу уйти? – ровным тоном говорит Цукки, опуская взгляд в его тарелку, – всё равно вам надо поговорить с Яку.

– Вау, – фыркает Тецуро, – почему ты спрашиваешь у меня разрешения? Иди, если хочешь, ты же типа ну... свободный андроид, все дела.

Цукки цыкает недовольно и поднимается на ноги, оправляя задравшуюся футболку. Отворачивает голову словно бы стыдливо, и вихры его коротких волос чуть вздрагивают от этого движения.

– Не забудьте выпить воды, – говорит он напоследок, перед тем, как широким шагом выйти из палаты, словно сбегая. 

Тецуро тяжело поднимается на ноги и шагает к шкафчику. Находит пакетик с зелёной маркировкой, стакан, наливает кипятка из кранчика и растворяет похожий на мелкую соль светлый порошок в горячей воде. Перемешивает ручкой ложки, наблюдая, как мелкие кристаллики растворяются, исчезая. На вкус вода становится чуть солонее, чем обычно, но не кажется сильно противной, и Тецуро с лёгкостью приговаривает весь стакан, не ощущая в теле особых изменений. Яку бы сказал «ага, конечно, каких изменений ты ждёшь, блин, выздоровление – это медленный процесс», но Яку здесь нет, и поэтому Тецуро ещё раз проверяет свой организм на прочность: пробует подпрыгнуть, едва не приземлившись на задницу из-за невовремя закружившейся головы, потягивается, ощущая тупую боль в подживших рубцах. 

Две недели стазис-сна не прошли для него бесследно: тело восстановилось процентов эдак на семьдесят, что уже в принципе хороший результат, с которым можно работать. Тецуро не перестаёт разминаться – хрустит позвонками, прогибаясь в спине, разминает руку с широким рубцом на плече, делает растяжку. Всё даётся с трудом, но мышечная память тоже берёт своё, и на пятнадцатой минуте разминки Тецуро окончательно приходит в себя. Голова больше не кружится, только гудит неприятно, словно кто-то закинул в черепную коробку комм на вибро-режиме.

– Яку, – зовёт Тецуро по аудиосвязи, – я поел и готов к разговору.

– Буду минут через пятнадцать, – отзывается тот; на заднем плане слышен писк неизвестных приборов. 

Тецуро пожимает плечами и отключается, вновь плюхается на койку, рассматривая свои ладони. Тело не кажется чужим, но какое-то мерзенькое предчувствие точит его, как червь, заставляя думать, что он теперь чужой самому себе. Странное ощущение. Тецуро сжимает ладонь в кулак и цепляется за новое ощущение внутри – кулак занимается ярким голубым свечением и становится будто легче. 

Тецуро пугается. Не до икоты и визга, конечно, но пугается – отскакивает, пытаясь откреститься от своей руки, и падает ничком на пол, больно приложившись затылком. Перед глазами вновь пляшут чёрные пятна.

– Я уже говорил тебе о том, что после черепно-мозговых лучше не биться головой? – едко чеканит Яку, заходя в палату и закрывая за собой дверь.

– Нет, этого ты не говорил, – хрипит Тецуро, поднимаясь на ноги.

– Следовало додуматься самому, – Яку фыркает, – что, уже обнаружил новую фичу своего организма?

– Это точно фича, а не баг? – скептично спрашивает Тецуро, глядя на свою ладонь. Синего свечения как не бывало, и рука снова кажется привычно тяжёлой, – странная херня.

– Это уже тебе решать, – пожимает плечами Яку, – но избавиться от неё ты не сможешь в любом случае. Местные называют это афар... Давай я начну издалека. – Тецуро кивает. – Как ты уже мог понять и даже услышать, мы тебя почти потеряли. У тебя была огромная потеря крови, и срочно требовалась кровь для переливания, потому что просто гемодезом я тебя с того света вытащить не смог бы – эритроцитарной массы было слишком мало, ты бы отъехал от гипоксии. Как ты не отъехал от болевого шока, я спрашивать не буду, это в принципе необъяснимый феномен, но ты, сколько я тебя знаю, вообще к боли был крайне индифферентен. Так вот, – Яку делает глубокий вдох и резко выдыхает, как девчонка-старшеклассница перед признанием в любви, – поскольку на ковчеге нет запасов крови для переливания, а переливать сразу из крио нельзя из-за высокой концентрации лейкоцитов в крови, пришлось перелить тебе кровь местных инопланетян. Мы по-быстрому разобрались с группами крови – они точно такие же, как у нас, за исключением ещё одного фактора.

– Погоди, – Тецуро останавливает его взмахом руки, – вы что?

– Мы перелили тебе кровь инопланетянина, – на выдохе говорит Яку, – это был единственный способ тебя спасти – ну или угробить окончательно, мы не знали до конца. Но ты выжил, значит, это того стоило. Верно?

Тецуро прикрывает глаза, пытаясь справиться с этой новостью. Окей, теперь он в некоторой степени тоже из этих инопланетян... как они себя называют? Ремаф, во. Ладно, проехали. Но где подвох?

– Где подвох?

– Подвох в том, что помимо AB0 системы и резус-фактора у них есть ещё один фактор группы крови, который, впрочем, не влияет на процессы её переливания. Это фактор афар – количество молекул нулевого элемента, растворённых в крови. То есть, концентрация нулевого элемента в плазме. Она может повышаться и понижаться в зависимости от многих факторов, в том числе и от контакта с нулевым элементом как таковым, но суть, если в общих чертах, в том, что у всех ремаф есть некоторое количество нулевого элемента в крови. Это даёт им возможность изменять массу предметов вокруг себя и самих себя в том числе.

– Ага, – кивает Тецуро, – и чё?

– И то, что ты, Тецуро, теперь тоже на такое способен. Сугавара сказал, что сила афар не зависит от концентрации нулевого элемента в плазме и разнится от человека к человеку по каким-то иным, неизученным причинам, так что ты можешь оказаться как сильным пользователем этой силы, так и слабаком. Но учиться ею пользоваться тебе всё равно придётся. Обычно ремаф учатся этому в детсадах.

– Так я теперь что, детсадовец? – истерически фыркает Тецуро.

– Ага. Пару недель с этого момента ты будешь учиться пользоваться этой силой. Сугавара поможет тебе, он всегда находится в больнице. А я помогу Сугаваре разгрузить его плотный рабочий график. Все в плюсе.

Тецуро прикрывает глаза и зарывается руками в волосы. Прокручивает в голове длинную речь Яку пару раз. Моргает.

– Так, ещё раз, – выдыхает он, – я теперь что?

– Ты теперь афарар – человек, умеющий изменять массу предметов. Ну, пока ещё не умеющий, но будем надеяться, что этот навык дастся тебе так же легко, как давалась стрельба в академии.

– Ладно, – кивает Тецуро, – понял. Но нулевой элемент же страшно канцерогенен. Откуда ты знаешь, что я не подохну от лейкемии лет через пять?

Яку невесело фыркает и закусывает губу.

– Я не знаю.

– Что?

– Я не знаю! – он разводит руками в белых медицинских перчатках, – Сугавара сказал, что растворённый в плазме нулевой элемент вполне безопасен и канцерогенно только облучение, то есть, внешнее воздействие. Но я понятия не имею, как это работает и не очень доверяю этой теории, поэтому отвечаю честно – я понятия не имею, умрёшь ты от лейкемии лет через пять или выживешь. Тебе повезло, что ты из этой заварушки сравнительно целым вернулся.

– Пиздец, – констатирует Тецуро.

– Пиздец, – соглашается Яку. – Но лучше, чем если бы ты умер.

Тецуро сглатывает вязкую слюну. Вытягивает руку, вспоминая то странное ощущение внутри, тянет его на себя, словно нитку из длинного шва. И рука вновь загорается синевой, поле вокруг неё, сжавшейся в кулак, ширится и становится больше. Тецуро пытается применить его на что-нибудь рядом с собой, но ничего достаточно мелкого рядом просто нет. Даже пылинок – и тех не видно. 

– Не паникуй сильно, – тихо говорит Яку, – ты справишься.

– Я знаю, что я справлюсь! – возмущается Тецуро, – но, блин, эта хрень такая... чужая. Знаешь, как симбионт внутри тебя.

Яку нервно смеётся:  
– Нулевой элемент не имеет сознания.

– Если бы он ещё и сознание имел, я бы крышей поехал на хуй, – бурчит Тецуро, – мне хватает одного голоса в голове – моего.

В палату заходит Сугавара, рядом с ним в воздухе висит большой бумажный пакет. Сугавара улыбается – прохладно и как-то до подозрительного недружелюбно – и Яку, кивнув ему, треплет Тецуро по плечу, а потом молча уходит.

– Вы поели? – спрашивает Сугавара, – питание очень важно для афар. Оно требует довольно высоких затрат энергии.

– Поел, – осторожно кивает Тецуро. Щурится: – вы мне не помогать пришли, а изучать меня, так ведь?

Сугавара смеётся, и за мнимой мягкостью в его смехе слышится сталь. Глаза отблёскивают могильным холодом и угрозой.

– Считайте это взаимопомощью, – говорит он, – вам тоже будет полезно узнать о последствиях подобных операций. Лично мне просто любопытно; но мало ли, вдруг такие ситуации повторятся в будущем. Надо знать, какой реакции ожидать. Я совсем не против помочь вам научиться пользоваться афар.

– А выглядите так, будто против, – бурчит Тецуро.

– Считайте это патологическим недоверием к чужакам, – коротко улыбается Сугавара, – вамдар причинили нам много неприятностей, и просто довериться следующим прилетевшим чёрт знает откуда инопланетянам, пусть даже столь похожим на нас, многие из нас попросту не могут. То, что Цукишима доверился тебе – это чудо, в общем-то.

– А что не так с Цукки? – хмурится Тецуро.

– Он ненавидит чужаков. И ремаф в том числе. Для синтетиков мы все – чужие, мы мыслим и чувствуем совершенно иначе. Не знаю причин, по которым он так легко тебе доверился, но могу точно сказать, что это скорее хорошо, чем плохо. Иметь его во врагах – не самый безопасный расклад. И уж точно весьма неприятный. Впрочем, оставим разговоры – у меня не так много времени. Давайте начнём нашу первую тренировку.

Сугавара силой мысли заставляет пакет опуститься на пол и вытаскивает из него детские игрушки – кубики, мячики, бумажные фигурки, мелкие гири – этого достаточно, чтобы Тецуро почувствовал себя так, словно он и правда в детском саду. Учиться чему-то базовому с нуля – это мерзкий, неудобный и до крайности надоедливый процесс, так что он морщится, пересаживаясь на пол перед этой кучей игрушек, и поднимает взгляд на Сугавару:  
– Итак, что мне надо делать?

– Чувствовать. Для начала.


	20. Б. Знакомства

Высшие – рогатые рептилоиды, завёрнутые в золотистые простыни – тоже кланяются при встрече. Бокуто порывается поклониться в ответ, но Ойкава вовремя хватает его за загривок, качая головой.

– Предсказатель наказал никому не отдавать эти капсулы, – говорит один из высших, – если не явится венценосный. Венценосный явился, и теперь мы можем передать их ему.

– Венценосный? – тихо переспрашивает Бокуто, – это кто?

– Ты, – Ойкава указывает на его рога, – они так всех рогатых называют. Правда странно, что твой напарник, предсказав твоё появление, скрылся в неизвестном направлении. Почему было не подождать?

– Он не знал, – качает головой Бокуто, – это просто одно из предположений. Ему нужно было оставить капсулы в безопасном месте, чтобы найти меня... Наверное.

Он невесело усмехается и трясёт головой, зарываясь пальцами в перья. Акааши и раньше ускользал из рук, как юркая рыбёшка, но сейчас это приняло какие-то невероятные масштабы. Почему он не дождался? Он не мог знать, что случилось с Бокуто, он не мог знать, где он застрял, он не мог... А, впрочем, предугадывать ход мыслей Акааши попросту бессмысленно – Бокуто никогда не понимал, как он думает. Может, оставить капсулы здесь и улететь было верным решением на тот момент. Не стал бы он делать этого без причины, верно?

Капсулы стоят рядами далеко за городом, возле электростанции. Расположенные на песке, с подпалинами на белом пластике, они больше не кажутся стерильно чистыми, как в криоотсеке ковчега. Энергии достаточно для того, чтобы поддерживать криостаз, и Бокуто выдыхает с облегчением: никто не проснулся, пока его не было. Никто не развёл панику. Всё в порядке. Если, конечно, не считать, что Акааши всё ещё неизвестно где.

Ойкава присвистывает, оглядывая тридцать тысяч стоящих друг на друге капсул и подключённые к ним провода. Говорит:  
– Они займут большую часть корабля. Может, перемещать их частями?.. Нашей энергии точно не хватит на поддержку криостаза. Пару раз смотаться туда-сюда, приземлить этих ребят, скажем, на Эссо – там достаточно места для постройки вашего аванпоста. Правда, придётся договариваться с Такедой... Но Такеда славный мужик, без крова не оставит.

– Венценосный, – один из рептилоидов с поклоном подходит к Бокуто и протягивает ему планшет, – предсказатель оставил это на случай, если вы явитесь.

На планшете – одна-единственная запись. Бокуто опасливо тыкает на кнопку воспроизведения и слышит льющийся из динамика ровный голос Акааши:  
– Для начала успокойтесь, Бокуто.

Мурашки волной бегут по спине от копчика вверх, забираясь на затылок. Бокуто ощущает, как его бросает в дрожь – это совсем незаметно со стороны, если не приглядываться; на голос снаружи реагируют только зрачки – они расширяются, заполняя всю радужку целиком. Бокуто ставит запись на паузу и делает медленный, длинный вдох, задерживая дыхание на пару секунд, чтобы успокоить разбушевавшееся сердце. Отчаянно хочется выпить чего-нибудь горячительного – Акааши никогда до этого момента не говорил с ним так серьёзно. Акааши никогда до этого момента не записывал сообщения, больше напоминающие предсмертную записку. «Для начала успокойтесь, Бокуто». Ха. Как будто он может успокоиться, когда Акааши нет в поле зрения.

– Ты чего? – Ойкава трогает его за плечо кончиками пальцев, словно боясь, – всё в порядке?

Бокуто усилием воли натягивает на лицо привычный оскал.

– Конечно. Просто раз Акааши сказал успокоиться, надо успокоиться – и только потом слушать.

Спустя пару секунд он снова включает запись.

– Думаю, вы знаете, что многие маэв умеют предсказывать предстоящие события исходя из увиденной ими информации. Наш мозг работает не совсем по той же схеме, что и аэнский, мы сильно отличаемся, и, – Акааши тяжело вздыхает, – в анализе информации маэв нет равных. Даже синтетики неспособны погружаться в информацию так глубоко и делать какие-либо выводы о будущем. Маэв же... что ж, нас в некотором смысле можно и правда назвать предсказателями. Исходя из того, что я узнал о расе, напавшей на наш ковчег, им ни в коем случае нельзя контактировать с маэв. Если кому-то из них удастся заполучить живую особь, их сила возрастёт вчетверо, а то и больше, и влияние на «золотой мир» станет неизмеримым – они просто поработят нас всех. Остальные мои сородичи спят в крио, и я уверен, их не смогут разбудить в ближайшее время, но я, – Акааши запинается и замолкает на несколько секунд, – я должен скрыться. Чтобы обо мне не знали и не слышали. Пожалуйста, не ищите меня, Бокуто. Я сам... – он тихо усмехается, – найдусь, когда придёт время. Я знаю, вы упрямы и навряд ли послушаетесь, но, пожалуйста – не ищите. Забудьте о моём существовании на некоторое время и попытайтесь освоиться в кластере – это ваша работа, как первопроходца. Конец связи.

Бокуто молча смотрит на планшет. Вопрос «ты же выживешь?» крутится в голове, как заевшая пластинка, раз за разом начинаясь заново, расслаиваясь на слоги и звуки и в конце концов теряя свой смысл. Глупости, думает Бокуто. Всё это просто глупости. Как будто я могу тебя не искать.

Это напоминает ему о прошлом – о глупой детской игре в прятки, полезной с точки зрения боевой подготовки. Акааши всегда умел хорошо прятаться – так хорошо, что Бокуто никогда не мог его найти. Но не в этот раз. В этот раз он точно-точно его найдёт. Найдёт – и первым делом отругает как следует за то, что ушёл в самоволку. А потом обнимет. А потом... потом они вместе победят этих сраных инопланетян, сколько бы их там ни было и какое бы вооружение они не использовали. Бокуто всегда побеждал в ситуациях за два шага до проигрыша. Бокуто всегда оставался первым. Миротворцы Альянса не оглядываются назад и не отступают, что бы ни случилось.

– Миротворцы Альянса – вперёд, – бурчит Бокуто себе под нос, нехотя отдавая планшет рептилоиду и оборачиваясь к Ойкаве, – вы сможете переместить всех этих людей в безопасное место?

– Конечно, – улыбается Ойкава, и за его улыбкой – мягкой и почти ласковой – кроется какой-то подвох, – но не бесплатно, конечно же.

– Чего вы хотите? – хмуро спрашивает Бокуто.

– Чтобы ты помог нам? – вопросительно отвечает Ойкава, – ну, в войне с вамдар. Союзники никогда лишними не бывают. Так или иначе, вам придётся с ними сражаться, если вы хотите освоить кластер и, в конечном итоге, поселиться здесь. Вамдар не дадут вам такой возможности, если мы их не победим. Тут уж, извини меня конечно, но – всё или ничего. Пока что можете остаться на Эссо, я договорюсь, но потом придётся расселяться, так или иначе... Обе стороны будут в плюсе, если ты к нам присоединишься.

– Я же уже согласился с тем, что вы будете меня изучать, – хмурится Бокуто, – к чему ещё какие-то договорённости?

– Всё на словах, – улыбается Ойкава, – слова есть ветер, ничего больше. То, что ты с нами, придётся доказывать, и не раз. Я-то верю тебе, ну, – он пожимает плечами, – просто из любопытства, наверное. И из человеколюбия. Мне нравятся чужаки, если они мирные, а ты, кроме прочего, спас Иву и Шимизочку. Но моё доверие – пшик по сравнением с доверием целой планеты. Такеда, конечно, мировой мужик, но и ему для доверия нужны доказательства.

– Каких доказательств ты хочешь? – выдыхает Бокуто.

– Зарегистрируйся в нашей армии, для начала, – просто выдаёт Ойкава, – пройди чипирование, медосмотр, испытания, тесты. Системы начнут тебя узнавать, как своего, да и нам всем попроще будет – если ты вдруг окажешься врагом или дезертиром, мы тебя по протоколу А-десять быстренько пришьём, и дело с концом. Что до твоих людей... Они останутся у нас. И им придётся принимать наши законы и правила.

– В соответствии с вашими целями, самый адекватный вариант ответа – согласие, – напоминает СУИИ, – если вы откажетесь, наши люди окажутся в опасности.

– Да знаю я, – бурчит Бокуто, – где записаться в эту вашу армию? И что там с чипированием? Расскажи подробнее. Хватит с меня неизвестных операций.

Ойкава улыбается. Оборачивается на Мацукаву и кивает:  
– Грузите первые десять тысяч. Постараемся доставить всех в три подхода.

Он склоняет голову к плечу, разглядывая Бокуто с головы до ног цепким изучающим взглядом, словно впервые его видит, и вздыхает:  
– Ну да, операций на тебе провели многовато. Как ты вообще умудрился остаться в сознании после всего этого?

– Имплант СУИИ, – отзывается Бокуто, – они не стали его трогать, потому что он, э-э-э, внедрён в мозг очень глубоко? Наверное. Ну, короче, она взяла верх над системами нанороботов, которые меня перестроили. И над всеми имплантами, которые мне поставили.

– Значит, чипировать тебя бесполезно – в случае чего, твоя СУИИ в любом случае сможет хакнуть имплант, – фыркает Ойкава, – ну и ладно! Всё равно ты кладезь полезной информации. И боец неплохой.

– Отличный, – хмуро поправляет его Бокуто, – я отличный боец.

Ойкава смеётся. Когда погрузка капсул заканчивается, он снова обращается к Бокуто:  
– Тут подождёшь или с нами слетаешь? Договориться с Такедой я могу и один. 

– С вами, – чеканит Бокуто, – я тоже всё ещё не уверен, стоит ли вам доверять.

– Ну, – ехидно скалится Ойкава, – выбора-то особого у тебя и нет.

– Ага, – мрачно кивает Бокуто, – либо вы, либо открытый космос, – и обращается уже к СУИИ: – что там с ковчегом?

– Капитан Ямиджи Такеюки на связи. Настроить канал?

– Позже. Пока узнай состояние ковчега. И возможность забрать капсулы на него. Оставлять их на неизвестной планете – всё-таки как-то не по мне. И больше не отправляй меня в стазис без разрешения!

– Принято, Бокуто. Примите мои извинения за прошлый инцидент, – голос СУИИ на секунду делается тревожно мягким, почти по-матерински заботливым, – однако вам необходим был восстанавливающий сон. Без него вы бы, выражаясь вашими тезисами, превратились в развалину.

Бокуто тяжело вздыхает, мысленно представляя список ближайших дел. Договориться с этим туманным парнем, Такедой, – раз. В случае чего, забрать капсулы на ковчег, – два. Найти Акааши – три. Узнать обстановку на передовом фронте войны с вамдар – четыре. Записаться в эти их чёртовы войска, пройти медосмотр и бла-бла-бла – пять. Найти Акааши... а, он уже отметил это. Ну, можно отметить ещё раз. И ещё раз, просто на всякий случай, чтобы мысль, как это иногда бывает, не выветрилась случайно из головы, вытесненная другими, более близкими и насущными. Акааши – как призрак далеко на горизонте, но Бокуто сделает всё, чтобы он стал материальным и осязаемым. Бокуто найдёт его. Обязательно.

Он повторяет это себе, как мантру, каждые десять минут, чтобы скептичное «а вдруг я его не найду?» в голове, наконец, заткнулось.

Грузовой отсек, загруженный под самый потолок белыми капсулами с подпалинами от входа в атмосферу и царапинами от песка, выглядит непривычно – совсем не как на ковчеге, ставшем за восемьсот лет путешествия, пожалуй, почти родным. Бокуто разглядывает высокие стены, сложенные из капсул, подключённых к реакторному ядру двигателя толстыми кабелями, и бредёт вперёд без особой цели куда-то дойти, стараясь не запинаться за препятствия на пути. Мацукава и Ханамаки сработали очень быстро, передав питание на капсулы из генераторной. Освещение стало значительно более тусклым, но корабль остался на ходу.

– Вылет через минуту, – жизнерадостным тоном рапортует Ойкава по внутренней связи.

Его голос из колонок звучит чуть шипуче и приглушённо, и Бокуто отчего-то не по себе от этого звука. Впрочем, он никогда не любил помехи и шум – особенно после Тау-8. Психотерапевты всех мастей называли это посттравматическим стрессом, но Бокуто от них только отмахивался – времени на терапию никогда не было. К тому же, зачастую тревога была ему только на руку – она всегда предшествовала неприятностям.

Вот и сейчас – Бокуто чувствует неприятности пятой точкой. Всё идёт вроде хорошо и гладко, и ребята эти – ремаф – тоже, судя по первому впечатлению, нормальные, совсем как люди, но что-то гунским червём свербит в груди, чуть ниже сердца, напрягая всё тело и готовя его к драке. Бокуто останавливается возле пустой спаскапсулы, сгружённой в самый угол грузового отсека, и оглаживает гладкий пластик внутренней обшивки. Тепло чужого тела и кипящий жар двигателей давно выветрились отсюда, оставив лишь прохладу глянцевой поверхности – тоже белой, тоже с подпалинами и царапинами. Мысли о том, что могло случиться с Акааши – бесчисленные предположения одно другого хуже – вертятся в голове, жужжа, как пчелиный рой.

По плечу хлопает тяжёлая рука, и Бокуто вздрагивает, оборачиваясь с поднятой для перехвата рукой – весь напряжённый, как струна. Мацукава смотрит с каким-то одному ему понятным выражением лица, цепкий взгляд забирается под кожу прямиком в душу. Препарирует, скотина, даже без ножа, – Бокуто морщит нос и щурится, не отводя прямого взгляда.

– У нас говорят, – тихо, вкрадчиво произносит Мацукава, – что в этом мире ничего не теряется насовсем. То, что ты потерял, может найти и вернуть кто-то другой. Или оно может найтись само. Или ты можешь найти его, если хорошо постараешься. Но ничто не пропадает насовсем.

Бокуто сглатывает.

– Ты это к чему?

Мацукава улыбается одними губами – улыбка не трогает серьёзных глаз.

– К тому, чтобы ты не паниковал сильно насчёт этого своего напарника. Он найдётся. В этой галактике ничто и никогда не терялось насовсем.

– Звучит не очень, – фыркает Бокуто.

Мацукава согласно кивает:  
– Это действительно не очень, если тебе надо что-то поглубже спрятать – так, чтобы никто не нашёл. Оно всё равно находится – рано или поздно, тем или не тем, кем нужно. Зачастую это выливается в непростые ситуации. Бывает, и в войны. Насчёт этого у нас говорят ещё кое-что, – он хрипло смеётся, – любой счёт можно переломить в свою сторону.

Эта фраза селит в груди Бокуто лёгкое веселье. Он согласно мычит и кивает:  
– Вот с этим абсолютно согласен! – и Мацукава вновь смеётся, в этот раз чуть тише и искренней.

Салютует бутылкой с неизвестным содержимым:  
– Выпьешь с нами? Лететь всё равно довольно долго.

Бокуто открывает сканер и просвечивает лучом бутылку. Материал – кремниевое стекло, точно такое же, как в Млечном Пути. Что внутри – неизвестно, но судя по запаху, что-то явно алкогольное. Пожав плечами, Бокуто соглашается – всё равно аэнов не берёт почти никакое пойло, кроме рахнийского виски и галактической водки с метиловым спиртом в составе. Чем бы ни была эта жижа, она немножечко сбавит градус этой непрекращающейся нервотрёпки, начавшейся по прибытии в галактику. Мацукава тащит его коридорами куда-то вглубь корабля, сворачивает в подсобные помещения наподобие технических коридоров ковчега, спрыгивает вниз метров на пять в непонятную тёмную шахту, включая фонарик и подсвечивая хлипкую металлическую лестницу и взмахивает бутылкой, взбалтывая содержимое:  
– Почти пришли, – тут же связываясь с кем-то по личному каналу, – Макки, стол накрыт?

Бокуто не слышит ответа, но по выражению лица Мацукавы – ехидной улыбке, чуть прищуренным глазам с азартом, таящимся на дне зрачков – понимает, что всё в порядке. Он съезжает по лестнице вниз, на дно шахты, и видит фонариком подсвеченный узкий коридор, уходящий в темноту.

– Надеюсь, ты не на убой меня тащишь, – нервно фыркает Бокуто. – У меня в планах нет пункта «быть вскрытым неизвестным врачом»!

– Не бойся, – смеётся Мацукава, – без твоего дозволения вскрывать не буду.

– Согласие, данное лицом в состоянии алкогольного, наркотического или иной формы опьянения, – нарочито монотонно чеканит Бокуто, – действующим согласием в любого рода договорах не считается вплоть до момента достоверного подтверждения своих слов тем же лицом в трезвом состоянии. Уголовный Кодекс Альянса, пункт триста тридцать два, подпункт два.

– Ого, – присвистывает Мацукава, – вы и до такого додумались. У нас только военные протоколы работают в последнее время. О кодексах мирного времени все забыли уже почти. Когда надо срочно оперировать, о согласии пациента как-то уже не думаешь.

– Ну, – Бокуто пожимает плечами, – я-то не срочник. Буду срочником – там посмотрим.

Мацукава фыркает, закусив губу, и резко сворачивает за угол. В темноте остаётся заметным только рассеянный свет его фонарика, отражающийся от шершавой поверхности кремовых стен. Приглушённый узкими переходами голос предостерегает:  
– Ты там не отставай, тут переходы раз от раза меняются. Для несведущего – целый лабиринт.

– Меняются? – переспрашивает Бокуто, споро догоняя Мацукаву и оборачиваясь себе за спину, в темноту, – это как?

– Это так, – пожимает плечами тот, – идёшь одной дорогой, возвращаешься совсем другой. Корабль живой, перестраивается как ему удобно, Ойкава это дело не пресёк на корню, когда его получил, и не особо контролирует. Так что если вдруг заблудишься -кричи! Благо, радиосвязь тут работает нормально. Частота – семьдесят два и два.

Бокуто на всякий случай запоминает в омни-инструменте нужную частоту, не сбавляя темпа. Мацукава идёт быстро и почти бесшумно; тихий шорох его шагов по полу в звенящей тишине коридора кажется немного пугающим. Ну, Бокуто напугался бы, если бы это был фильм ужасов. Но это реальность, и в реальности ему не положено пугаться – поэтому он неловко перебирает ногами следом, стараясь топать не слишком громко.

Наконец, они выходят в освещённое место. Бокуто щурится от тусклого барного освещения, кажущегося слепяще-ярким после долгого блуждания впотьмах, и сквозь решето ресниц замечает Ханамаки, сидящего за низким круглым столом. На столе – пяток бутылок и цветная хрень в тарелках, напоминающая закуску. Бокуто с ходу направляет на всё это сканер, и омни-инструмент загорается зелёным окошком, вываливая на него огромный кусок текста, повествующий о составе еды, который страшно лень читать. Акааши прочитал бы из любопытства, но побрезговал бы пробовать, а вот у Бокуто любопытство работает немного в другую сторону. Он спрашивает:  
– СУИИ, свинец, кадмий, литий в составе этой хрени есть?

– Отрицательно, – отзывается СУИИ, – никаких прочих аллергенов из вашей карты также не обнаружено.

– Ну и круто, – Бокуто плюхается на пол рядом с Ханамаки и закидывает в рот первый попавшийся под руку кусок. – М! На вкус как рахнийские белые креветки! Что это?

– Поверь, – ехидно ржёт Ханамаки, – ты не хочешь знать.

Бокуто хмурится:  
– Чувак, я что только не жрал за время своей работы миротворцем. От насекомых до варёного дерьма. Мне ничего не страшно!

– Это вяленая слёзная железа iyurvas, – фыркает Мацукава, – ничего криминального. Расскажешь, как тебя угораздило есть варёное дерьмо?

– Запросто! – улыбается Бокуто.

Мацукава разливает по стаканам пойло, вне тёмного стекла оказывающееся тёмно-фиолетовым, почти бордовым, как земное вино. Пахнет алкоголем и чем-то фруктовым, отдалённо напоминающим вкус розовой жвачки баблгам. Бокуто перебирает в голове питейные традиции народов Млечного Пути – у землян принято чокаться, у арахноидов – меняться стаканами, оллинцы бьют трижды стаканами о стол или любую подходящую поверхность, аэны пьют стоя, маэв... Питейные традиции маэв Бокуто так и не смог изучить за все пятнадцать лет знакомства с Акааши.

– Как принято пить у вас? – спрашивает он. – В смысле, это... вы чокаетесь там, тосты произносите, бьёте стаканами о стол?..

Ханамаки задумчиво склоняет голову к плечу:  
– Мы просто пьём? По традиции наливает тот, кто принёс бутылку. И закусываем с чужой руки.

– Это как? – спрашивает Бокуто, отпивая из стакана бордовую жижу и морщась – жидкий огонь прокатывается по языку и обжигает глотку.

Мацукава берёт с блюдца одну из цветастых закусок и суёт Бокуто в рот:  
– Вот так.

– А, – кивает тот, пережёвывая нечто твёрдое, по вкусу напоминающее вяленую рыбу с пряностями, – понятно. Забавно!

Ханамаки пододвигается ближе к столу, кладёт локти на столешницу и опускает подбородок на ладони, впиваясь в Бокуто взглядом. Усмехается уголком губ:  
– Не увиливай. Рассказывай давай, как тебя угораздило?

– А?

– Я про варёное дерьмо в качестве еды.

Бокуто смеётся:  
– А, ты про это. Ну, – он приговаривает остатки жижи в стакане, и Мацукава наливает ему ещё, а Ханамаки даёт закусить странной зелёной штукой, напоминающей начос из спирулины, – тут надо уточнить, что я работал миротворцем Альянса. Мы такие типа военные, разгребающие всякие стычки внутри галактики, чтобы всё везде было тихо и мирно.

– Славные ребята, – мычит Ханамаки.

– Ага, – улыбается Бокуто, – ну и вот, нам дали задание разрулить стычку между рахни и оллинцами на Кваанге. Это такая маленькая планетка в кластере альфа, чуть поодаль от центра. Там хренову тучу лет назад была рахнийская тюрьма, но потом, после становления Альянса, её расформировали и переместили в другое место, но контингент-то остался. Оллинцы строили там колонию, не поделили с местными рахни шахту с литиевыми залежами, мирных переговоров не случилось, ну и началось. Мы туда ехали с настроением типа «всё пучком, быстро разрулим – и в увольнительную, праздновать годовщину». Ага, щаз там. К моменту нашего прибытия ребята успели разосраться до кровавых соплей, смести к праотцам всю инфраструктуру и наладить полноценную войну на уничтожение.

– Ага, – кивает Мацукава, – а с дерьмом это как связано?

– Как-как, – фыркает Бокуто, – напрямую. Инфраструктуры никакой, логистика накрылась, мы в центре столкновения пытаемся помирить этих полоумных. Жрачка закончилась в первую неделю – да и её мы растягивали, как могли. Источники воды нашлись быстро – Кваанг на редкость богат пресноводными водоёмами. А вот еды там как таковой не было – большинство растений ядовиты, остальные просто несъедобны. Но ими же как-то питается местная фауна! Кто-то из группы, короче, просёк, что в процессе, – Бокуто прыскает в ладонь, – переработки всяких ядовитых орешков и прочих плодов тамошней растительности зверюги перерабатывают яд, и то, что в итоге из них выходит, становится вполне безопасным для питания. Калорийность такой жратвы, конечно, не ахти была, но выбирать нам в любом случае было не из чего.

Ханамаки морщится, прикладывая тыльную сторону ладони ко рту и на глазах бледнея:  
– Серьёзно? – он переспрашивает ещё раз, словно на всякий случай, – серьёзно? Вы собирали дерьмо и ели его?

– Оно воняло страшно, – подливает масла в котёл Бокуто, – чтобы перебить запах, мы его закидывали в воду и кипятили до упора, пока не станет, э-э-э, похоже на жидкую кашу.

– Так если варить, – задумчиво произносит Мацукава, – будет же ещё сильнее вонять.

– Да! – легко соглашается Бокуто, – но зато потом, когда ешь, вонь не поступает тебе в нос через носоглотку. Мы поначалу пробовали не кипятить, но жрать было невозможно, полгруппы блевало. Наш бывалый, Эстебан, ржал и говорил, что такого на его веку ещё не было, хотя он где только ни побывал.

– Вопрос, – поднимает руку Ханамаки, – почему вы не ели животных? Ну, эту самую местную фауну?

Бокуто заливается громким смехом.

– Чувак, – он давится закуской и кашляет, хлопая себя по груди, – там фауна – ну, травоядная – состоит из здоровенных таких дур в толстой хитиновой броне. Те твари, что помельче, имеют несколько рядов ядовитых зубищ. Те, которые не хищные и не пытаются сожрать тебя раньше, чем ты их, носятся похлеще истребителей. Те твари, что ещё мельче и вроде не ядовитые, полны яда изнутри. Повара на Кваанге, конечно, умело их нарезают, сервируют, пропитывают там чем-то и подают как экзотику и вообще вкусняк, но нам-то до кулинарных профи далековато. Короче, фауна нас тоже прокатила. Оставалось только жрать подножный корм.

Под вторую бутылку, которую разливает по стаканам уже Ханамаки, Бокуто рассказывает про то, как они с бро выбирались с Тау-8. Под третью – слушает рассказы Ханамаки о столкновениях с вамдар. 

– Знакомься, – улыбается Ханамаки, доставая из-за спины винтовку и обнимая её рукой, – это моя жена, Эльга. Мы вместе уже, – он запинается и возводит глаза к потолку, подсчитывая время, – два с половиной года! Ни разу не подвела, моя милая.

Мацукава показательно морщится.

– Поцелуй её ещё.

– А вот и поцелую! – артачится Ханамаки, щекой приникая к дулу винтовки и разливая пойло по стаканам на чёрт-его-знает-какой-круг, – радуйся, что не тебя. Бортовой, сколько ещё осталось времени до прибытия?

Ровный с механическими нотками голос бортового компьютера послушно рапортует время, и СУИИ быстро переводит его в часы-минуты-секунды:  
– Один час, восемнадцать минут и сорок две секунды.

– Успеем распить ещё одну, – улыбается Мацукава.

– Ойкава нас прикончит, если покажем, что напились, – заторможенно кивает Ханамаки, – Бокуто, ты сам-то как?

Бокуто прислушивается к своим ощущениям. Алкоголь в крови ощутимо разогревает тело, но голова не кружится, мысли не путаются – ну, путаются, но не больше обычного – и в целом опьянение почти не ощущается. Он из любопытства сканирует остатки пойла в своём стакане – омни-инструмент выделяет крупными буквами этиловый спирт и экстракты каких-то растений в составе. Ликёр, значит. Ничего страшного с ним не случится.

– Порядок!

– Даже не знаю, повезло тебе или нет, – задумчиво говорит Мацукава, потирая ладонью небритый подбородок, – я о том, что накидаться до отключки ты теперь не сможешь.

– Да я и раньше не мог, – улыбается Бокуто, скребя перья на затылке, – как-то на спор выпил с одним рахни пять литров галактической водки. Там метиловый спирт в составе, землянам такое вообще нельзя, – он смеётся, – рекламировали его, мол, в голову даёт – как удар битой. Рахни вырубило на десятой, что ли, стопке, я остановился на двадцать третьей, когда в глотку уже просто не лезло. Не вырубился! Ходить по прямой, правда, ещё сутки не получалось.

– Метиловый спирт, – охреневшим голосом повторяет Мацукава, – метиловый, бес его раздери. Как у тебя почки с печенью не отказали?

Бокуто пожимает плечами:  
– Я не особо знаю, как они работают. Но работают же! Мне остальное и не важно. А уроки биологии я в школе прогуливал.

– Пф, – усмехается Мацукава, – нашёл, чем гордиться. Дай я тебя посканирую чуть-чуть? Интересно жуть.

– Всё, что угодно, только без скальпеля, пожалуйста! – звонко смеётся Бокуто, разводя руки в стороны и поворачиваясь в сторону от стола.

Мацукава достаёт из поясной сумки сканер, набивает на нём какие-то команды и принимается усиленно сканировать замершего Бокуто. Тот из его бормотания разбирает только «ого, печень» и «ха-ха, сердце». Широкая зелёная полоса сканера проходится по всему телу, и чем больше показаний Мацукава читает, тем мрачнее и одновременно заинтригованнее становится его лицо.

– Ну что там? – с любопытством и недовольством одновременно допытывается Бокуто, – расшифруй!

– Я тут подумал, – вкрадчиво начинает Мацукава, – а что, если это план такой у вамдар: заслать тебя к нам, всего такого типа мирного, а самим под шумок информацию собирать?

Ханамаки покрепче перехватывает винтовку, не меняя выражения лица – только улыбка застывает на лице каменной маской. Бокуто напрягается весь, ощущая повеявший от Мацукавы холодок, и медленно опускает руки ладонями вверх. На помощь, как всегда, приходит СУИИ: выводит свой голос на динамик омни-инструмента и говорит:  
– Это физически невозможно. Технологии вамдар стоят уровнем ниже технологий Альянса, и я легко взяла над ними верх; больше того: связь со мной была бы невозможна, если бы мне не были подконтрольны все системы организма Бокуто, включая нанороботов и импланты, так как я могу поддерживать связь лишь двумя способами: напрямую ко всем системам организма или через имплант-посредник, обязательно когерентный моей системе – а таковые производят лишь в Млечном Пути. 

– Ага, – кивает Бокуто, – и чтобы победить нанороботов, она взяла верх над моим организмом. Страшная женщина, хорошо, что на нашей стороне. Три закона робототехники для неё – пшик!

Мацукава щурится недоверчиво, ещё раз сканирует Бокуто с ног до головы, но потом всё-таки смягчается, улыбается уголками губ, щурит глаза – так, что за ресницами становится не видно радужек.

– Ладно, – говорит, – твоя взяла. Ойкава всё равно тебе верит безоглядно.

– А Ива – не верит, – хмыкает Ханамаки, – тоже, кстати, безоглядно. Но мы за Ойкаву – он, как-никак, капитан.

– Иваизуми тебя за это вздёрнет, – фыркает Мацукава, – за резинку трусов.

– Боюсь-боюсь!

Они смеются в унисон, и атмосфера в помещении, похолодевшая на пару градусов, снова теплеет. Бокуто неловко улыбается, чешет в затылке, прикладывается к стакану, на дне которого ещё остался ликёр. Предлагает хряпнувшему стопку Мацукаве закуску – что-то непонятно-жёлтое, на ощупь напоминающее пчелиный воск. Мацукава благодарно кивает и клацает зубами, пережёвывая закуску. Прикрывает глаза:  
– Вкусно. Попробуй! В последнее время их не достать почти, Юфел же у вамдар...

Бокуто берёт восковой шарик из рук Мацукавы и закидывает в рот – липкая карамельная сладость растекается по языку. На вкус – помесь попкорна и колы, будто ты только что вышел из земного кинотеатра – или только что в него зашёл. Бокуто бывал на Земле всего один раз, но запах и вкус тамошней киношной закуски ему запомнился навечно – как один из самых крутых. Сладкое, кислое и пряное одновременно.

– Охрененно! Что это?

– Нирка, спрессованная пыльца этэльтаннир. Это цветы такие, на Юфеле их целые поля. Считай, деликатес попробовал – цветочки дико капризные и абы где не растут. Их пытались культивировать на Эссо, но они там так и не прижились – атмосфера не нравится. 

Бокуто рассыпается в восхищениях и второпях хватает из пальцев Мацукавы ещё одну нирку, замечая, как взгляд Ханамаки с растерянного сменяется на задумчиво-подозрительный.

– Маттсун, – зовёт Ханамаки.

– М?

– А ты их где взял?

– Спёр из шкафчика Иваизуми, – честно признаётся Мацукава, – как-то нехорошо встречать гостя сухпайками и обычной закусью, ну?

– А тебе не кажется, что он нас реально за это вздёрнуть может? – шёпотом интересуется Ханамаки.

– Ну я ж не всё забрал, – пожимает плечами Мацукава, – так, горсточку. С него не убудет. Спорю, он даже не заметит.

Он раздумывает пару секунд и добавляет:  
– Если что – свалим всё на Ойкаву. Легенда стандартная.

Ханамаки щёлкает пальцами и улыбается:  
– Ну, тогда всё пучком.

Они приговаривают остатки пойла в последней распечатанной бутылке и сворачиваются – Ханамаки с хитрым выражением на лице прячет запакованные закуски и оставшиеся бутылки в крошечный шкафчик с механическим замком, а ключ вешает себе на шею. Под майкой блестят светлым металлом армейские жетоны – точно такие же, как у ребят из Альянса. Бокуто пытается вспомнить, где оставил свои, но на ум ничего не приходит.

– Стыкуемся, – весело объявляет Ойкава по общему каналу, – Бокуто, где бы ты ни был, вылезай оттуда и топай в грузовой. Макки, Маттсун, вас это тоже касается.

Они ржут в унисон, закинув руки на плечи друг другу, и Бокуто невольно вспоминает старые-добрые времена, когда они так же сидели с бро и ребятами. Интересно, как там «Линкс» и Куроо? А «Маотоинь» и Коноха с ребятами? СУИИ считывает мысли и посылает беззвучный отчёт: «Линкс» не выходит на связь, «Маотоинь» шлёт странные сигналы, пока нерасшифрованные – возможны помехи при передаче данных.

Мацукава выводит Бокуто обратно в грузовой – совершенно другими коридорами и лестницами. Тот до последнего не верит, что корабль действительно перестраивает себя изнутри – пока коридор перед ним прямо на его глазах не смещает градус уклона вправо на несколько десятков градусов, ведя теперь в совершенно другую сторону. Мацукава на эту выходку корабля только вздыхает устало и горестно, хлопает ладонью по шершавой внутренней обшивке тёмного коридора и чеканит с угрозой:  
– Ну-ка верни всё на место. Потом перестраиваться будешь.

И коридор поспешно встаёт на место. Бокуто на всякий случай жмёт на болевую точку между большим и указательным – проверить, не спит ли. Не спит. Корабль и правда живой. Охрененно.

В грузовом отсеке их уже ждёт Шимизу – вместо летящего платья на ней ладно сшитый деловой костюм-тройка с тонкими серебряными полосами; в такие часто одевались мафиози всех мастей и рас – хотя мода на такое пошла с Земли – только у них ширина полос означала место в иерархии. Чем тоньше – тем круче. Шимизу была бы отличной мафиозной госпожой – точёное лицо, холодный взгляд, мимика, способная изобразить без слов сотни видов презрения. При виде Бокуто Шимизу коротко улыбается, и улыбка выходит почти ободряющей, как бы обещание о том, что всё будет в порядке. Он припоминает слова Ойкавы о том, что Такеда – мировой мужик, и собирается с духом.

Даже если говорить будет исключительно Ойкава, ему надо стоять рядом и делать солидный вид – это уже немало.

– Одеть бы тебя во что-нибудь поприличнее, – непринуждённо смеётся Шимизу, – а то заходить к главе поста в полной боевой амуниции немного странно. Впрочем, оружия при тебе нет...

– Он вполне может расправиться со всеми нами при помощи лазерного резака, – недовольно бурчит Иваизуми.

Бокуто поднимает руки в примирительном жесте:  
– Не собираюсь я с вами расправляться! У вас мои люди.

– То есть, – щурится Иваизуми, – если бы их не было, ты бы с нами расправился?

– Только если бы вы на меня напали, – миролюбиво отзывается Бокуто, – чувак, я миротворец вообще-то! Я за мир! И дружбу! И вообще!

– Все вы так говорите.

В грузовой отсек спускается Ойкава – и с ходу смеётся:  
– Ну что ты как старушка из тёмного угла, Ива! Бокуто тебе жизнь спас, между прочим.

– Может, это часть его плана.

– Да ну тебя! Ты каждому коварный план в голове нарисуешь. Иногда люди – это просто люди. Мирные. Такие же, как мы.

Иваизуми кривится, сжимая губы в тонкую линию. Понятно, что крыть ему нечем – или он не хочет больше спорить. Ойкава хлопает Бокуто по плечу и дружелюбно улыбается – в глазах, на дне зрачков, видно мнимую приязнь. Хотя какая, казалось бы, приязнь в его глазах – он же синтетик! Хватка пальцев нечеловеческая.

– Смотри, Бокуто, – вкрадчиво говорит Ойкава, – я тебе, конечно, верю. Но если ты выкинешь что-то опасное при Такеде – мы тебе не помощники. Да и никто, в принципе, не помощник. Договариваться буду я, но если он что-то у тебя спросит – отвечай честно, хорошо? Никаких увиливаний и вранья. Мужик выглядит, как невинная жертвенная животинка, но ложь раскусывает на раз-два.

– Да я врать и не собирался, – пожимает плечами Бокуто, – и драться тоже. У вас мои люди – считай, почти в заложниках. Какой резон мне устраивать проблемы самому себе?

Ойкава улыбается – улыбка его в этот раз похожа на тяжёлую стальную гильотину.

– Я перестраховываюсь. На всякий случай. Сам понимаешь, тут у нас не до ошибок.

Бокуто кивает. Уточняет:  
– Я могу переодеться в гражданское. Только дайте что-нибудь по размеру.

– Времени нет, – взмахивает рукой Ойкава, – нам туда-сюда ещё два раза мотаться. Перевезём всех – потом подумаем о твоей одежде, пропитании, ну, короче, обо всём. Пока потерпишь. Потерпишь же?

– Да мне не привыкать, – пожимает плечами Бокуто.

Ойкава вздыхает, хлопает себя по щекам – непонятно, это жест такой или попытка приободриться, – и шагает вперёд, к опускающемуся трапу, мимо сгружённых чёрно-бело-серыми стенами криокапсул. Камера декона при стыковочной платформе – просторная, большая и насквозь пропахшая чем-то, напоминающим спиртовые антисептики – встречает их гулкой тишиной. На улице за её дверями – ни души. Бокуто ёжится, шагая за Ойкавой к припаркованному у корабля беспилотнику – ему ощутимо неуютно в месте, где людей почти нет.

Они – Шимизу, Ойкава, Бокуто, Иваизуми и зачем-то Мацукава – проезжают космопорт и останавливаются у большого здания, промаркированного красной звездой – больница, что ли? Ойкава тыкает в кнопку открытия дверей и оборачивается к задним сиденьям, сияя улыбкой:  
– Чтоб к отлёту вернулся! Ты нам нужен на корабле, тут пока есть медики.

– Замётано, – фыркает Мацукава, выходя из беспилотника.

Двери закрываются, и в полной тишине машина катится дальше – только шумят едва слышно двигатели. Бокуто бездумно пялится в окно, рассматривая инфраструктуру – тут всё такое же, как и во всех городах мира: домики побольше, домики поменьше, магазины, дамочки с колясками, спешащие куда-то по переходам, дети, играющие на детских площадках, старики с баулами. Только людей в возрасте и положении, достаточном для военной службы, нигде не видно – явный признак текущей войны.

– Все военнообязанные на кораблях? – спрашивает Бокуто, – тут никого не видно.

Шимизу давит печальный вздох:  
– На кораблях, в базах сопротивления, где только не. Систему увольнительных упразднили пару лет назад из-за того, что ситуация накалилась. Теперь работаем без продыху – и неизвестно, когда это всё закончится.

– Закончится, – ободряюще обещает Бокуто, – мы вам поможем.

Иваизуми саркастично хмыкает, но не говорит ни слова в ответ.

Беспилотник останавливается у здания правительства – одноэтажной постройки, больше напоминающей странное произведение искусства. Застеклённый куб всеми поверхностями отражает свет – не видно ни входа, ни выхода, ни людей в окнах. Бокуто видит своё отражение впервые за долгие хрен-его-знает-сколько-часов: встрёпанный, с синяками под глазами и зрачками как у торчка, в чужой броне, в чужом городе, в чужой галактике. Даже в теле – чужом. Акааши бы посмеялся, но Бокуто не до смеха. Он ёжится и отводит взгляд, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но не на отражение.

Ойкава подходит к зеркальной стене вплотную, вызывает сенсорную панель, прикладывается к сканеру ладонью. На ровной стеклянной глади появляется полоса – словно ровная трещина – и две панели медленно разъезжаются в разные стороны, впуская посетителей внутрь. Бокуто шагает за Ойкавой след в след, ощущая себя конвоированным преступником – стрёмный синтетик спереди, не менее стрёмный и явно негативный настроенный конвоир сзади. Он пытается напустить на себя дружелюбный вид, но чем глубже они заходят в здание и чем страннее петляют коридорами, тем меньше в Бокуто остаётся дружелюбия и оптимизма.

Он вообще не склонен к оптимизму, если говорить начистоту.

Ойкава останавливается перед одной из ненумерованных дверей в конце коридора. Дверь, к слову, вызывает у Бокуто лютый диссонанс: среди минимализма, лишённых стыков бледно-зелёных пластиковых панелей на стенах и ровного полимерного пола без узора она кажется каким-то не то путешественником во времени, не то забытым произведением искусства: чёрное лакированное дерево, резной узор из переплетающихся крестов, ручка-молоточек в виде пасти какого-то зверя, напоминающего не то льва, не то тигра. Ойкава стучит этой ручкой трижды и, не дождавшись ответа, тянет дверь на себя – она не издаёт ни звука, открываясь, что напрягает ещё сильнее.

Внутри кабинетик оказывается совсем крошечным – совсем не под стать человеку, управляющему целой планетой. Стол возле одной из стен, два кресла напротив – ничто не попадает в поле зрения снайпера, который мог бы заглядывать в большое окно с какого-нибудь из зданий снаружи, – за столом – среднего роста мужчина с мягкими, почти юношескими чертами лица. На носу – квадратные очки в роговой оправе, тоже смотрящиеся как какой-то неясный экскурс в историю прошлого.

– Такеда, – улыбается Ойкава, склоняясь в шуточном поклоне.

– Ойкава, – улыбается в ответ мужчина.

Улыбка – тёплая и дружелюбная – даёт Бокуто краткую передышку. Он как-то расслабляется при виде Такеды, несмотря на отчётливое предупреждение Ойкавы о том, что тот не так прост, как кажется на первый взгляд.

– У нас интересный гость, – говорит Такеда, смеривая Бокуто с головы до ног цепким изучающим взглядом, – не вамдар, но и не ремаф. Мне доложили, что к нам прилетели гости из Млечного Пути, но я был не до конца уверен в том, что это не шутка. Прошу извинить мне мою бестактность, – он поднимается со стула и неловко шагает к Бокуто, зацепившись краем белого свитера за уголок стола и едва не упав.

Хлипкий, неловкий и совершенно неприспособленный для боя – вот, каким оказывается «Такеда, мировой мужик». Бокуто представлял себе разные варианты, но на такое не рассчитывал. Он замирает, как изваяние, растерянно глядя перед собой и не зная, что делать: поклониться? протянуть руку для рукопожатия? поздороваться? представиться? – и в конечном итоге выбирает привычный себе вариант.

– Привет! Меня зовут Бокуто Котаро, и я вместе с ещё большой кучей народу прилетел сюда из Млечного Пути.

Такеда вслушивается в перевод от СУИИ и тихо смеётся – в смехе не слышно ни одной ноты угрозы. Он такой мягкий и безобидный, что у Бокуто поджилки трясутся от мысли о том, как он вообще умудрился дослужиться до должности правителя целой планеты – и, вероятно, предводителя части войск в том числе. Стукнув запястьем о запястье – Бокуто уже видел этот жест, – Такеда щурится и снимает очки, протирая их рукавом свитера. Жест буквально из далёкого-далёкого прошлого – притом, совсем неподходящий ситуации. Бокуто на месте Такеды даже моргать бы перестал, чтобы не упустить чего.

– О ковчегах я уже слышал, – мягкий тон напрягает сильнее криков или угроз, – вас, говорят, довольно много. И вы действительно пришли с миром – на ковчегах нет оружия, верно?

– Ага.

– Я так понимаю, вы пришли чего-то просить, – кивает Такеда самому себе и разводит руками, – вперёд. Просите.

Ойкава в двух словах обрисовывает ситуацию, но ни одна мимическая мышца на лице Такеды не дёргается. Он продолжает блаженно улыбаться и щурить глаза, спрятавшиеся за стёклами очков. Когда в кабинетике повисает тишина, Такеда склоняет голову к плечу и вздыхает:  
– Тридцать тысяч криокапсул... Немало, да. В госпитале их не разместишь, – он задумчиво проводит пальцем по тонким губам, – а вот старое здание мехзавода сгодится! Там дежурят по двое на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, я отошлю им приказ. Капсулы грузите и подключайте сразу там.

Ойкава моргает – и молчит несколько секунд, словно у него повисли разом все системы и протоколы. А потом спрашивает:  
– То есть, всё? Можно? Вот так?

Такеда непринуждённо смеётся.

– Ойкава! Тебе ли не знать, что нам любой ценой нужны любые союзники. Тридцать тысяч человек, пускай и не военных, – это почти что дар небесный. А тут в приложении к ним идёт ещё и как минимум один достаточно квалифицированный боец – таких у нас настолько мало, что они влезут на тетрадный лист. Разумеется, всегда есть вероятность, что наши гости из Млечного Пути могут оказаться врагами – но даже в таком случае мы получаем тридцать тысяч заложников – спящих и совсем не сопротивляющихся.

Бокуто ёжится. Ход мыслей Такеды ему совсем-совсем не нравится, хотя и вызывает уважение.

– В общем, – подводит итоги тот, сложив руки в замок перед собой, – разгружайтесь, места на мехзаводе полно. И, Бокуто, – он улыбается, переводя взгляд на Бокуто и заглядывая ему, кажется, даже не в глаза, а в самую душу, – зайди потом ко мне. Понимаю, ты не политик, но мне всё-таки нужно узнать хотя бы что-нибудь о своих будущих соседях.

Кивнув, Бокуто разворачивается и на негнущихся ногах покидает кабинет.


	21. К.Ш. Трудности перевода

Шинске находит Осаму в камбузе, что, в принципе, никакого удивления не вызывает. Формула на репликаторе, растянувшаяся аж на двадцать две строки вниз по экрану, тоже не вызывает удивления – это Ацуму к любого рода кухне подпускать противопоказано, потому что он норовит из всех подручных средств смастерить или лекарства, или яд, а Осаму горазд только пожрать – и пожрать много и вкусно. Шинске не спрашивает, что это за формула – смиренно дожидается, когда Осаму закончит вбивать её на экран и нажмёт на кнопку старта. Репликатор гудит привычно тихо, формируя в своём нутре что-то явно вкусное – не такое, конечно, как реальная еда от реальных поваров и из реальных продуктов, но, тем не менее, всё равно съедобное.

– Новый рецепт, – жизнерадостно делится Осаму, – придумал по выходу из крио, времени не было набить. Должно быть вкусно.

– Я не спрашивал, – тихо отзывается Шинске.

– Я знаю, – фыркает Осаму, – просто Цуму всегда интересуется. Привык отвечать раньше, чем прозвучит вопрос.

В камбузе виснет тишина. Шинске не знает, что сказать, кроме уже наверняка задолбавшего Осаму обещания «мы его найдём», и потому молчит, наблюдая, как репликатор слоями выплёвывает на тарелку лапшу, мясо и соусы.

– Тебе сделать? – миролюбиво предлагает Осаму.

Шинске соглашается, хотя блюдо явственно пахнет острыми специями. Осаму слабо улыбается уголками губ:  
– Я сделаю попреснее.

– Спасибо.

Они вместе едят – молча, сидя за квадратным столиком друг напротив друга. Осаму выглядит бледнее и спокойнее, чем обычно, и Шинске невольно беспокоится за него, но не пытается ничего предпринять, заранее зная результат. Братья Мия никогда не любили сочувствие и жалость – и сейчас, если протянуть Осаму руку помощи, он огрызнётся и укусит её, как дикая зверюга.

– Не загоняйся, – спокойно говорит Осаму с набитым ртом, – делай свои дела, с Цуму я сам разберусь как-нибудь. У тебя целый ковчег на плечах, а у меня только брат, – он фыркает, – бешеный, правда, что три твоих ковчега.

– Я беспокоюсь за тебя, – честно отзывается Шинске, – выглядишь не очень.

– Я своими глазами видел, как моему брату руку оторвало, – пожимает плечами Осаму, – естественно, я буду выглядеть не очень. Но нам же сказали, что он жив, верно? Значит, всё сравнительно хорошо. Занимайся своими делами, Кита.

– Вы и ваша безопасность тоже входите в список моих дел, – тихо возражает Шинске.

Осаму кивает:  
– И я благородно перекладываю это дело с твоих плеч на свои. Безвозмездно! Прецедентов ещё не было – чтобы мы, Мии, взваливали на себя чужую работу? Ха! В любом случае, до той планеты, на которую увезли Цуму, мы в ближайшее время не доберёмся, поэтому думать о его безопасности сейчас бессмысленно – только нервы потратишь. Думать о моей психике тоже не стоит – я сам о ней подумаю на досуге. Если будет совсем херово, обещаю обратиться к шринку. Доволен?

Шинске фыркает и улыбается уголками губ.

– Помню, кто-то из твоих однокурсников в академии говорил, что на вас, братьев, надо вешать табличку «не влезай – убьёт» и все символы опасности.

– Именно, – соглашается Осаму.

Он поднимается из-за стола, складывает тарелку в мойку и, потянувшись и почесав живот под задравшейся форменкой, уходит, не прощаясь. Шинске спешно доедает своё – всё равно достаточно пряное для того, чтобы поморщиться, но, к его удивлению, совсем не отвратное на вкус – и повторяет его действия, уходя в сторону мостика.

– Ринтаро, сколько ещё лететь?

– Часа два при попутном ветре, – хмыкает тот, – в смысле, если сверхсветовые не заглючат.

Шинске настороженно хмурится:  
– А они могут?

– Ну, – пожимает плечом Ринтаро, откидываясь на спинку кресла и продолжая следить за курсом, изредка на мгновение прерываясь, чтобы моргнуть, – корабль стоял восемьсот лет. Это алкоголь со временем только лучше становится, а техника... Ну, будем надеяться, что «Инари» делали не ленивые уроды.

– А ты разве к чертежам руку не приложил?

– К чертежам, – ставит ударение Ринтаро, – корабль собирал не я, материалы выписывал и закупал не я, технику проверял не я. Сам знаешь, хочешь сделать хорошо – делай это сам, хочешь положиться на свою удачу – отдай другому.

– Когда мы вылетали, ты был в восторге.

– Когда мы вылетали, – тихо говорит Ринтаро, – я видел «Инари» только снаружи. Ну и мостик. И состояние систем на мониторе. Всё.

– Этого недостаточно? – переспрашивает Шинске, – всё настолько плохо?

Ринтаро криво улыбается уголком губ.

– Материалы кое-где так себе. Ядро сверхсветового двигателя проектировал какой-то, – он поджимает губы и делает длинную паузу, – кхм, не будем переходить на личности. Я бы не сказал, что всё очень плохо, но вероятность того, что мы заглохнем посреди космоса, вполне существует. Сила инерции, конечно, будет тащить нас вперёд, пока мы не врубим тормозные, но всё равно неприятно.

Шинске вздыхает, и Ринтаро на ощупь хлопает его по плечу рукой, заведя её за спину.

– Спокойно, капитан. Я всё починю, когда прилетим. Сейчас-то нам сверхсветовые без надобности.

– Хорошо. Что с курсом?

– Курс на «Рефур», всё пучком. Лететь осталось минут десять. Тут же, – Ринтаро фыркает, – буквально рукой подать. Если отстроимся, будем совсем как смежные соседи в многоквартирном улье.

Шинске тихо смеётся, соглашаясь, и уходит с мостика, заглядывая во все помещения в поисках Саэко. Она находится, как ни странно, в камбузе – впрочем, неудивительно: это место собирает вообще весь экипаж, кого-то чаще, кого-то реже. Шинске убирает на задний план заботливую мысль о том, поел ли Ринтаро, и кивает Саэко в знак приветствия, когда она оборачивается на звук шагов. Атты рядом с ней нет, но одежда на Саэко – чуть большего размера, чем нужно – явно выдана ею. Серые мешковатые штаны из чьего-то пижамного комплекта, большая футболка, съехавшая с плеча – явно мужская. Саэко не особо беспокоится о своём внешнем виде – каком-то по-домашнему мягком, если за быть о том, что она, во-первых, военная, а во-вторых, обладает силами, выходящими за грань человеческих возможностей.

Шинске смущается – от вида, диссонанса между мирно-домашним внешним видом и настоящей сущностью, а ещё от того, что ему отчаянно хочется подойти и натянуть футболку обратно Саэко на плечо. Он сжимает в кулак правую руку и натягивает дежурную улыбку, которые у него всегда плохо получались. Зря: Саэко смеётся и тут же оказывается совсем близко, хлопает по плечу:  
– Не утруждайся, мальчик! Улыбаться по уставу не положено. Да и твоё серьёзное лицо мне нравится больше, чем твоя вымученная улыбка.

Он чувствует, как горят кончики ушей – благо, их не видно за растрепавшимися волосами. Шинске вздыхает, прокашливается и миролюбиво спрашивает:  
– Что делаешь?

– А, – Саэко взмахивает ладонью, выдавая неясный жест, – пытаюсь разобраться, как работает ваша кухня. Атта сказала, что тут всегда кто-нибудь обитает, так что мне помогут, но я пришла, и тут никого. В шкафах пусто, только посуда. Где пайки?

– Пайков нет, – фыркает Шинске, – есть репликатор.

Он подходит к машине и выуживает из-за неё забытый всеми – оно и понятно, экипаж-то уже подкован в работе с пищевыми формулами – мануал по пользованию репликатором. Толстый томик на треть состоит из распространённых в Млечном Пути рецептов, ещё на треть – из лёгких инструкций по приготовлению собственных формул, и ещё на треть – из, собственно, инструкций по вбиванию этих формул в машину. Саэко, завидев книжку, морщится и кривится:  
– Давай ты лучше мне на практике объяснишь, а? Я так лучше понимаю.

Шинске пожимает плечами – ладно, практика так практика. Открывает мануал на разделе рецептов с картинками, спрашивает ровным тоном:  
– Вы биологически совместимы с людьми, так? Левоаминокислотные белки и всё такое...

– Чего?

Шинске задумчиво прикусывает губу и задаёт уже другой вопрос:  
– Ты была в медблоке?

Саэко кивает, и он связывается по выделенке с Мичинари.

– Кита? – обеспокоенно отзывается на вызов тот, – что-то стряслось?

– Всё в порядке, – заверяет его Шинске, – что там по биологии наших соседей?

– Тех, которые хорошие или тех, которые плохие? – уточняет Мичинари.

– Хороших.

– А, тут интересно! Ацуму бы заценил. Они биологически и даже генетически идентичны людям, если исключить наличие нулевого элемента в крови. А тебе зачем?

– Пытаюсь накормить нашу гостью так, чтобы она не отравилась. Левоаминокислотные белки, да?

– Ага!

– Понял.

Шинске отключается, не попрощавшись, и открывает рецепты левоаминокислотных блюд. Земная яичница, рахнийский кел-аш, напоминающий кукурузный пудинг, котлеты по-аэнски, какая-то зелень из рациона маэв... 

– Выбирай, – говорит Шинске, листая страницы от картинки к картинке, – что тебе на вид больше нравится? На вкус не угадаю, всё-таки, языковой барьер. Пряное или пресное? Мясо или овощи?

– Мясо! – резво отзывается Саэко, – наверное, пряное... Я ничего, кроме сухпайков не ела уже лет семь, так что даже не знаю.

Шинске раздумывает пару секунд, а потом выбирает из истории в менюшке репликатора то блюдо, которое готовил Осаму. Там и мясо, и лапша, и пряности – должно понравиться. Подставив выдаче тарелку и нажав на старт, он садится на один из стульев возле репликатора и из-под ресниц наблюдает за тем, как Саэко крутится вокруг, рассматривая машину со всех сторон. Закончив с выдачей, репликатор издаёт тихий писк и замолкает, погружая камбуз в тишину. Шинске достаёт тарелку и ставит на стол, вытаскивает из мойки чистую вилку и кладёт на столешницу рядом с тарелкой.

– Приятного аппетита.

– А ты не будешь? – плюхаясь на стул возле стола, спрашивает Саэко. – Как-то невесело кушать одной.

– Я только что поел, – отвечает Шинске, – могу посидеть за компанию.

Он не успевает подумать, на пути к репликатору спрашивая:  
– Ты будешь чай? – по привычке. – Ой. Чёрт.

Саэко смеётся.

– Что такое чай?

– Напиток такой. Изначально делался из листьев различных растений, теперь его можно реплицировать. Вкус не совсем тот же, но всё равно неплохо.

– Давай!

Вбив в репликатор давно знакомую формулу, Шинске подставляет выдаче одну из крупных пластиковых кружек, а следом за ней – маленькую чайную чашку: кто знает, может, Саэко не понравится вкус реплицированного ганпаудера. Полупрозрачная зеленоватая жидкость рябит из-за тонкой вибрации заканчивающей свою работу машины, искажая отражающийся белый потолок. Шинске берёт чашку в одну руку, свою кружку – в другую, и шагает к столу.

– Держи.

Саэко смеривает взглядом чашку – тонкий керамопластик, изящная ручка, едва заметный выцветший узор в виде цветочков по краю – и переводит взгляд на уродливое чудовище в две трети литра в руке у Шинске. Фыркает:  
– Не знаю, что и думать.

– В смысле?

– Ну, пожалел ты мне этого вашего чаю, – задумчиво говорит она, – или у вас традиции такие.

– А, – Шинске прикусывает губу; он и не предполагал, что это можно интерпретировать так, – я думал, что тебе может не понравиться, поэтому налил чуть-чуть. Если хочешь, я...

Саэко взмахивает ладонью с зажатой в пальцах вилкой:  
– Забудь. Я просто пошутила! Пахнет, кстати, очень вкусно. И еда ваша – тоже очень вкусная. Остренько. У нас со специями сейчас туго, потому что все производства и фермы, кроме особо важных, закрылись. А тут у вас и выращивать ничего не надо: вбил формулу – и радуйся! Поделитесь чертежами этой штуки?

В камбуз вплывает Мичинари, говорит сквозь зевок, прикрывая рот тыльной стороной ладони:  
– Оригинальных патентованных чертежей у нас нет, они все в Млечном Пути. Можно, конечно, разобрать один репликатор и составить чертёж разборки, но это довольно сложно – они защищены кучей всяких противопиратских штук. Но своими экспериментальными могу поделиться! У меня, – он горделиво вздёргивает подбородок, – типа улучшенная версия. Вкус должен стать ближе к оригинальному. Если работать будет, конечно.

– Когда успел? – хмурится Шинске.

– Да ещё до вылета, – фыркает Мичинари, – подумал, что патентованные нам тут никто штамповать не будет, и придумал свою версию. Ну, скакал, конечно, от открытой версии репликаторов, той, которая А-413. Она ещё вместо нормальных блюд зелёную жижу такую выдавала, помнишь?

– Надеюсь, твоя версия не будет выдавать зелёную жижу, – Шинске морщится, – покажешь потом, мне тоже интересно. Кто её программировал?

– Пока никто, – смеётся Мичинари, – я думал тут, среди наших, инженера-программера найти. У меня есть кусок кода из открытых источников, на нём эта хрень должна работать более-менее нормально, но если толковый чел поковыряется и сделает лучше, у нас будет идеальный репликатор! Ну, почти идеальный. Живых существ он всё ещё не производит.

Шинске кивает:  
– Сбрось мне код, я посмотрю. И чертежи тоже. 

– Слушай, я, конечно, только за, но где ты время на это найдёшь? Тебе там первопроходствовать надо, всякие связи налаживать, бла-бла-бла, а кроме этого, я тебе как врач говорю, есть и спать обязательно. Я знаю, что ты у нас почти сверхчеловек, но всё-таки отдыхать-то когда-то надо.

Шинске улыбается уголками губ, прикрывая глаза. Под веками вспыхивают мелкие цветные пятна – первый звоночек утомления.

– Буду использовать это как зарядку для мозгов по утрам, – обещает он, – не больше пятнадцати минут в день. Разрешаешь, доктор?

Мичинари смеётся:  
– Ацуму тебе голову открутит за это, как вернётся. И мне заодно.

Саэко, до этого молча подслушивавшая их диалог – разумеется, переводимый заботливой СУИИ на язык ремаф, – вдруг спрашивает:  
– Вы все владеете несколькими специальностями одновременно, или это мне так удачно подвернулись только гении?

Мичинари улыбается, шагая к репликатору и вбивая в него короткую формулу. Кивает:  
– И да, и нет! Видишь ли, инициатива отбирала на ковчеги лучших из лучших – в основном, в силу того, что наше, м-м-м, ограниченное количество людей – по тридцать тысяч на ковчег – должно обладать не только базовыми навыками для выживания на неизвестной территории, но и уметь перестраивать её под себя, строить цивилизацию. Передовой состав – те счастливчики, которых разбудили сразу по прилёту в галактику – подбирался по принципу многофункциональности, поэтому у каждого из нас тут по две или даже три специальности. В крио лежат узкие специалисты – действительно гении своей специальности, но от гениев в ситуациях, подобных нашей, толку маловато. А когда ты и швец, и жнец, и на дуде игрец, и вместе с тобой ещё человек десять таких же, это команда хоть куда! Вот так вот.

Саэко отпивает чаю из чашки и задумчиво мычит, кивая своим мыслям.

– Интересно. У нас из-за войны людям пришлось резко учить кучи новых специальностей, чтобы при случае заменять тех, кто пропал или по какой-то причине не может работать – но специальности у нас, в основном, самые ходовые: врачи, инженеры-механики, пилоты, военные. С вашими людьми будет, – она запинается и закусывает губу, – удобно иметь дело. Хотя взамен мы ничего особо предложить не можем.

– Ну, – пожимает плечами Мичинари, забирая с выдачи тарелку и садясь за стол справа от Саэко, – галактика-то, по факту, ваша. Мы тут на чужой территории. Так что вы нам землю, мы вам – технологии и прочие удобства. Нормальный обмен, как по мне. Нам ещё целую вечность соседствовать, как-никак.

Улыбнувшись, Саэко допивает чай и аккуратно ставит чашку на стол – почти беззвучно. Шинске чувствует в этом жесте предзнаменование угрозы, но ничего не происходит – только, вновь смерив кружку в его руках взглядом, Саэко с лёгкой улыбкой выдаёт:  
– В следующий раз наливай большую. Мне понравилось.

– Это ты ещё кофе не пила, – заверяет Мичинари, – Кита у нас чайный маньяк, но большая часть экипажа всё-таки за кофе.

На секунду в камбузе виснет тишина – и в этой тишине слышно, как, жужжа, на мгновение включаются тормозные, а потом двигатели гасятся совсем, и пространство вокруг сразу становится будто бы плотным и душным – из-за отсутствия каких-либо звуков. Но мгновением позже Мичинари звенит вилкой, гоняя по тарелке кусочек какого-то красного овоща, и ощущение исчезает. Ринтаро по внутренней связи довольным голосом объявляет:  
– Приехали.

Шинске в два глотка допивает чай и поднимается из-за стола, убирая кружку в мойку. Оглядывается на Саэко:  
– Знакомиться с капитаном пойдёшь или попозже?

Та пожимает плечами и чуть наклоняет голову, смахивая светлую чёлку со лба.

– Я не политик, – говорит, – хотя быть может, что Укай отправил меня именно поэтому, – и смеётся, – представлять интересы обычных людей, а не скатываться в лишние планы о будущем. Приехать и не поздороваться – это в принципе не особо вежливо. Веди, мальчик!

Она тоже встаёт из-за стола и замирает на полпути к выходу из камбуза. Оглядывает себя с ног до головы:  
– А ничего, что я в таком виде? Атта сказала, что по кораблю так ходить можно, но там-то, вроде, ребята серьёзные и всё такое.

– Не думаю, что капитану сильно важен твой внешний вид, – фыркает Мичинари, – он у нас из тех, кого вопросы дресс-кода вообще мало волнуют, главное что вообще одет, а не во что именно. К тому же, по дороге на мостик ковчега вы можете завернуть в производственный кластер и наштамповать там стандартную форменку и брюки по размеру. Судя по тому, что я видел, когда мы подлетали, ковчег уже развернулся и отстраивается во всю, значит, и производство работает.

– Понял, – кивает Шинске. И оборачивается на Саэко, – идём?

– Ага!

По пути он молчит, прокручивая в голове зудящую мысль о том, что Саэко спокойно согласилась идти на ковчег без оружия. С одной стороны, она сама – как оружие; с другой – всё-таки хрупкая девушка. С третьей – не сказать чтобы совсем хрупкая. Плечо, выглядывающее из воротника футболки, выглядит достаточно накачанным, как для девушки – даже Атта при её росте и телосложении выглядит хрупче.

Декон на выходе в сторону стыковочного отсека обдувает их тёплым воздухом, отдалённо пахнущим чем-то сладковатым. Саэко вертит головой, рассматривая решётки вентиляции и источники деконтаминирующих лучей. Шинске краем глаза цепляет угол её плеча, по которому, совсем не выделяясь на светлой коже, тянется длинный шрам. В резком электрическом освещении декона Шинске замечает эту деталь, и она так прочно влезает ему в голову, что ни о чём другом, кроме истории получения этого шрама, он думать не может. Ну, не то чтобы совсем не может, но мысль, как заноза, мешает всему остальному мыслительному процессу.

Впрочем, Шинске не спрашивает. Когда открываются двери декона, он шагает вперёд, ощущая присутствие Саэко за плечом как дуновение воздуха после грозы – такой отчётливый свежий запах, не то озон, не то просто сырой ветер. Она шагает бесшумно, переступая по полимерному полу тяжёлыми ботинками, совсем не сочетающимися с остальной одеждой, и молчит, рассматривая пространство перед собой. Стыковочный отсек выглядит немного иначе, чем до вылета «Инари»: множество стоявших высокими стенами коробок уже разгружено, аквариумы с гидропонными растениями стоят в углах под ультрафиолетовыми лампами, и в целом – это место выглядит значительно приличнее, чем когда Шинске только проснулся.

Саэко останавливает Шинске не окриком – окрик бы не удивил его, на самом деле – а молча, схватившись за рукав его форменки кончиками пальцев. Спрашивает как-то почти смущённо:  
– Там цветочки... Можно посмотреть? – и Шинске хмурится, ощущая, как не стыкуется в голове такое поведение с характером Саэко.

– Можно, – отзывается он.

Саэко подходит к клумбе, заглядывает за стекло аквариума, вставая на носочки, протягивает руку, кончиками пальцев дотрагиваясь до ультрамариново-синих цветков глоксинии. Вздохнув, она вызывает сканер из тонкого, похожего на тряпичный браслета на запястье, и просвечивает цветы зеленоватым лучом, рассматривая полученные данные на миниатюрном голоэкране.

– Тебе некомфортно здесь? – прямо спрашивает Шинске, когда Саэко возвращается к нему теми же бесшумными, крадучимися шагами.

Она криво улыбается:  
– Тебе было бы комфортно в чужом доме, хозяев которого ты не знаешь?

– Резонно, – отзывается Шинске. Выдаёт без обиняков: – Но лучше, правда, веди себя так же, как вела на ТХ-32. Это значительно удобнее, чем угадывать, о чём ты там тихо думаешь и вздрагивать от каждого шороха.

Саэко тихо смеётся, сверкая широкой улыбкой и искрами на дне карих радужек. Говорит:  
– Буду знать! Я, значит, источник повышенной опасности? – и тут же, заметив, как Шинске хмурится, взмахивает руками, – это шутка была! Шутка!

Шинске прикрывает глаза и медленно вздыхает. Саэко панибратски хлопает его по плечу – прямо-таки припечатывая к полу тяжёлой рукой – и задорно щурится:  
– Смешной ты, мальчик. Серьёзный-серьёзный.

– Какой уж есть, – бурчит Шинске.

И шагает вперёд, в сторону монорельса. Перед дверью, к которой подъезжают вагончики, стоит несколько рабочих с кучей коробок; завидев Шинске, они спешно здороваются, один даже честь отдаёт – по привычке. Шинске приветствует их кивком и короткой улыбкой, спрашивает:  
– Спешите?

– Нет-нет, командор, – резво отзывается один из них, – мы тут гидропонику выстраиваем, ничего срочного. Поезжайте первыми.

– Спасибо.

Зайдя в подъехавший вагончик монорельса, Шинске замечает, что работающих кнопок на сенсорной карте стало гораздо больше. Он ищет взглядом кластер производства и, найдя, тыкает пальцем в светящийся белизной кружочек. Вагончик трогается, разгоняясь, и бесшумно движется несколько минут, а потом тормозит с едва заметным скрипом. Кластер производства – самый дальний от стыковочного отсека – находится на одном из развернувшихся «крыльев» ковчега, на самом краю. 

В перспективе, если верить чертежам, он должен развернуться ещё сильнее, отстроиться на несколько сотен километров дальше и шире, так же, как и остальные «крылья». Тем не менее, пока что производства выглядят скудными – в кластере, наверное, самом крупном из всех на ковчеге, всего ничего работающих конвейеров, и все они уместились бы в пространстве одного помещения. Штамповщик одежды, репликатор для производства медикаментов основного ряда – медигеля, обезболивающих и прочей хрени, которую Ацуму называет «медицинским стартер-паком», – репликатор побольше, производящий бытовую химию, формовщик пластиковых предметов – маленьких, но нужных бытовых штук: кружек, тарелок, зубных щёток и упаковок, – здоровенный конвейер, внутри которого собираются имплантаты и прочая электроника, и самая большая (пока что) машина во всём отсеке – конвейер стройматериалов.

В принципе, любую машину, сделанную по принципе репликатора, можно использовать для производства всего – в разумных рамках, – главное знать необходимые формулы и команды. Шинске – в теории – может пошить себе форму и на репликаторе для медикаментов, перед этим разобравшись в его коде, потому что любой репликатор – машина многофункциональная. Но удобнее, конечно, когда они стоят отдельно: один для производства того, другой для производства этого.

– Места, конечно, занимает больше, – задумчиво говорит Шинске, не замечая, что бубнит себе под нос, как загнанный туристами экскурсовод, уже вторую минуту, пока Саэко разглядывает и сканирует машины, перебегая из помещения в помещение, – но так правда удобнее.

– Круто! – доносится справа.

Шинске поворачивает голову и смотрит на то, как Саэко, самостоятельно включив измеритель, позволяет виртуальному интеллекту снять с себя мерки. Он подходит ближе, находит на большом экране список моделей формы без опознавательных знаков и отступает на полшага, давая Саэко выбрать ту, которая ей больше нравится. Свитера, рубашки, толстовки и водолазки, брюки и джинсы всех мастей, – она листает список, рассматривая картинки, и в итоге выбирает майку, эластичные штаны в обтяжку и толстовку сверху.

Минутой позже она исчезает в примерочной – крошечном уголке, отделённом от основного помещения плотной тёмной ширмой. Ещё минутой позже – появляется перед Шинске: белая майка, чёрные штаны, чёрная толстовка с капюшоном – ни дать ни взять типичная гражданка какой-нибудь отдалённой от Земли человеческой колонии. Улыбается:  
– Ну как?

Шинске впадает в секундный ступор. В голове отчего-то слышится издевательский ржач Ацуму.

– Нормально? – полувопросительно и запоздало отвечает Шинске. – Выглядишь... обычно.

Саэко громко смеётся – почти так же издевательски, как Ацуму, только ещё громче, хватаясь за живот и сгибаясь пополам. Говорит сквозь смех, пытаясь отдышаться и вытирая выступившие слёзы:  
– Ты... комплименты делать... вообще не умеешь, да?

– Извини? – осторожно отзывается Шинске.

Нет, ну а что в таких случаях ещё принято говорить? Шинске вообще никогда не понимал людей, которые заботились о своём внешнем виде больше стандартного для него «опрятно – сойдёт». Впрочем, со слов Ацуму, ему просто повезло быть красивым в любой одежде и любой ситуации. Даже по колено в дерьме. Саэко же... да нет, не сказать чтобы Саэко была некрасивой. И она выглядела вполне опрятно что в футболке оверсайз и пижамных штанах, что в майке и джинсах. Одень её хоть в платье, хоть в броню, да хоть в простыню одень – она всё равно будет... нормальной? Шинске хмурится, прокручивая эту мысль у себя в голове. У него сложные отношения с концепцией красоты – он попросту не понимает, как живое существо вообще можно оценивать по каким-то визуальным параметрам, особенно учитывая разброс внешности разных рас – поэтому и с комплиментами сложно.

Саэко хлопает его по плечу, вздыхая как-то так совсем характерно, но что она подразумевает под этим вздохом, Шинске неизвестно. Он моргает, глядя ей в лицо, и ждёт какого-нибудь понятного отклика.

– Спокойно, мальчик, – фыркает она, – я просто ожидала немножко другой ответ.

– Какой? – спрашивает Шинске, – я исправлюсь в следующий раз.

– Это тебе не поможет, – Саэко щурит глаза, глядя на него с теплотой во взгляде, – но тебе и не надо, я думаю. Пойдём дальше?

– Ладно.

Они возвращаются к монорельсу, садятся в вагончик, и уже в вагончике, замерев возле панели управления, Шинске вспоминает, что капитан, вообще-то, тоже вполне себе живой и может отдыхать, а не находиться на мостике беспрерывно.

– СУИИ, где капитан?

– Капитан Куросу Норимуне находится в первом камбузе ковчега. Мне уведомить его о том, что вы придёте туда?

– Да.

Саэко повторяет по слогам:  
– Ку-ро-су Но-ри-му-не, – кивает самой себе, – запомнила. Кого ещё мне надо запомнить, расскажешь по пути?

Шинске тыкает в кнопку нужного кластера на карте и поворачивается к ней, в задумчивости хмуря брови.

– Не знаю. Кого именно ты хочешь запомнить?

– Всех, с кем мне придётся контактировать? – вопросительно отвечает Саэко. – Любопытно, кстати, чем я вообще буду тут заниматься. Старикан никаких инструкций не дал, сказал просто топать с вами. И ещё пообещал потом выслать, цитирую, «кого-нибудь нормального», ха-ха.

Из уст Шинске едва не вырывается прохладное и явно не особо верное с точки зрения вежливости «капитан найдёт тебе применение». Он прокашливается, прикрывая ладонью рот, вздыхает и перефразирует свою мысль:  
– Мы найдём тебе занятие. Но сначала в любом случае надо переговорить с капитаном, – а сам думает о том, что значительно лучше было бы и правда, как советовал Укай, взять Саэко с собой как правую руку первопроходца.

Она пожимает плечами:  
– Хорошо.

В камбузе – несмотря на уже достаточное количество выведенных из крио людей – совсем пусто, только пара рабочих за столом в углу обсуждает какой-то мудрёный чертёж, развёрнутый на голоэкране. Они настолько заняты делом, что ничего вокруг себя не замечают, даже капитана, сидящего в центре камбуза – значит, сидят уже не первый час. Шинске широким шагом подходит к столу, отодвигает для Саэко стул, предлагая ей сесть – она, не то в силу традиций своего народа, не то просто из гордости садится на соседний, отодвигая его сама, и Шинске приходится сесть на предложенное ей место.

Капитан отпивает из стакана свой странный оллинский напиток и переводит прохладный взгляд с Саэко на Шинске. Тот подскакивает, едва не роняя стул, и по форме отдаёт честь – не так резво, как многие другие военные, но, тем не менее, с уважением.

– Не стоило, – тихо отзывается капитан, – сядь, Кита. Помнишь же, что первопроходцы не являются прямыми подчинёнными капитанов? Ты – сам себе голова.

– И всё-таки, – возражает Шинске, присаживаясь обратно на стул, – в Млечном Пути вы были на несколько званий выше.

– Млечный Путь остался позади, – слабо улыбается капитан, – лучше представь мне нашу гостью.

– Я сама! – Саэко ослепительно улыбается и поднимается из-за стола одним слитным, плавным движением. Стучит запястьем о запястье. – Привет! Моё имя – Танака Саэко. Я – atharar, одна из немногих, кто пользуется силой на боевом уровне. Старик... кхм, то есть, Укай Иккей, дал добро на развёртку и строительство станции на орбите Номера Ноль.

Она говорит это всё на одном дыхании, а потом моргает, как кукла, и плавно садится обратно за стол, положив руки перед собой и сжав их в замок. Капитан делает ещё один глоток из стакана и кивает.

– Хорошо, благодарю. Где тебе предпочтительнее обретаться – здесь, на ковчеге, или под крылом у первопроходца?

– А в чём разница? – спрашивает Саэко.

В глазах у неё пламенем колышется любопытство. Капитан улыбается уголками губ – ему всегда нравились люди с таким, как у Саэко, складом характера. Люди, не оглядывающиеся на прошлое.

– Здесь ты сможешь пронаблюдать и проконтролировать строительство станции, изучить оружие и другие технологии, да и родная планета достаточно близко. С Китой тебе придётся мотаться туда-сюда – нередко под перекрёстным огнём или просто отстреливаясь от врагов, – искать новые территории, пригодные для колонизации, налаживать связи с соседями – людьми из твоей расы и, быть может, ещё каких-то, если таковые здесь есть.

– О, – улыбка Саэко гаснет на секунду, и румяное лицо принимает задумчивый вид, а потом, спустя пару мгновений, потраченных на размышления, она улыбается снова, – мне больше по душе второй вариант! Не обессудьте, но – что мне тут изучать? Я кроме гидропоники и ксенобиологии ни в чём не понимаю, ваша техника для меня – неизведанное море. Зато в бою я стою дюжины человек и хорошо умею договариваться с нашими.

Шинске вздыхает – видимо, так громко и характерно, что в него упираются копьями оба взгляда. Саэко вздёргивает бровь:  
– Что-то не так, мальчик? – а капитан вновь делает это своё излюбленное хитрющее выражение лица, означающее что-то среднее между «я знаю, о чём ты думаешь» и «ну я же говорил».

Шинске поспешно мотает головой и только потом вспоминает, что жесты у людей и ремаф сильно разнятся. Спешит объясниться:  
– Напротив, я рад. Ты, – он запинается, споткнувшись о мысль о том, что «ты будешь нам полезна» звучит не очень-то дружелюбно, и тупит добрые полминуты прежде чем, наконец, сообразить, – будешь очень ценна для нашей команды.

Капитан бормочет себе под нос – не для протокола:  
– Ага, проследит, чтобы вы с Миями своими языками себе дорожку в ад не проложили.

СУИИ, слава небесам, не переводит его слова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> наглость, как известно, второе счастье, поэтому я напоминаю, что если вам зашёл кораблик, вы можете скинуть мне на топливо для его производства  
> вот сюды (сбер): 2202 2022 5302 3836
> 
> конешшшно, я и без этого его допишу (допишу сука скриньте), но энивей буду очень рада!!!!!
> 
> спасибо что читаете <з


	22. У. Общий язык

Тендо лежит на операционном столе – Ямагата не стал его перекладывать – недвижимо, как мертвец. Только грудная клетка слабо колышется при вдохе и выдохе. Он бледный, и сухая тонкая кожа с зеленоватыми венами немного отдаёт синевой. Неподвижные ресницы чуть дёргаются, когда он пытается открыть глаза – выходит, видимо, не с первого раза, и даже не с третьего, словно наркотический сон никак не отпускает его. Дезориентированный, Тендо осторожно садится на столе и рукой хватается за голову – как раз там, где стянутый хирургический разрез, обнажающий череп, затянут прозрачной плёнкой медигеля.

– Больно? – спрашивает Ушиджима.

Тендо ощутимо вздрагивает, напрягаясь всем телом – и только потом переводя взгляд на него. Расплывается в какой-то кошмарно сардонической улыбке, за которой отчётливо видно отчаяние и испуг, – их Тендо не показывал ни на секунду, пока был в трезвом состоянии.

– Не знаю, – отзывается он спустя долгие несколько секунд, барабаня пальцами нижней левой руки по столешнице, – как ты определяешь, что есть реальность, а что – сон? Нам столько раз, – он устало трёт лицо ладонями, зарываясь пальцами в красные волосы, – столько раз промывали мозги, что теперь я даже не уверен, где реальность, а где – очередная иллюзия.

– Это – реальность, – уверенно говорит Ушиджима.

Тендо фыркает:  
– Правда? Мать вполне могла создать твой образ у меня в голове. А язык подобрать из истории порабощённых рас. Даже боль – не показатель, – он нервно ёжится, – в её силах полностью повторить реальность. 

Ушиджима хмурится. Такой Тендо ему не по душе – потому что его тревога передаётся по воздуху, как вирус Эдель, застревает занозами в лёгких и зудит там настолько отчётливо, что хочется забраться руками под рёбра и почесать. Оллинцы не склонны к большим эмоциональным перепадам и сильным реакциям, но эмоции Тендо задевают даже его. Хочется встать и уйти, но одновременно с этим Ушиджима ощущает ответственность за его состояние – неясно, почему. Он поднимается на ноги и подходит ближе, в два шага оказываясь рядом с Тендо. Тот смотрит снизу вверх, запрокинув голову, и доверчиво подставляет белую шею, на которой заполошно бьётся жилка.

– Она может повторить вкус еды? – вкрадчиво и спокойно говорит Ушиджима, – звуки музыки? Сотни, тысячи разных характеров, мировоззрений, складов ума?

Он видит, как зрачки у Тендо расширяются, затапливая радужку целиком. Тендо смотрит Ушиджиме в глаза неотрывно, забывая моргать и двигаться, только дышит – и то, едва заметно. Словно боится упустить момент. Ушиджима кладёт руку ему на плечо и чуть сжимает пальцы, ощущая под большим острый и хрупкий край ключицы.

– На нашем ковчеге – тридцать тысяч человек, и все они разные. Ты можешь приготовить в репликаторе любую еду из далёкого Млечного Пути и попробовать её на вкус – он разнится от блюда к блюду. Смогла бы эта Мать взять во внимание каждую деталь – и повторить её?

– А что с музыкой? – хрипло спрашивает Тендо.

Ушиджима вздыхает:  
– Музыки у нас меньше. Весь экстранет Млечного Пути мы при всём желании не смогли бы сюда привезти.

На несколько долгих минут между ними виснет тишина – Тендо вязнет в своих мыслях, а Ушиджима ждёт его отклика, лишние идеи в голове отбрасывая воспоминаниями о звуке прибоя. В медотсеке из звуков остаются только отголоски электрического гула в проводах и мерное жужжание машин, разбирающих на составляющие взятую для анализа кровь, – тоже, в каком-то смысле, похоже на звук прибоя.

– Хорошо, – наконец, отмирает Тендо, накрывая ладонь Ушиджимы на плече своей, – я верю тебе, чудо-мальчик.

И улыбается, вновь скрывая отчаяние и тревогу за маской весельчака. Теперь, правда, Ушиджима больше в эту маску не верит. Он медленно убирает руку, ощущая тыльной стороной ладони холод чужого прикосновения, и сухо оповещает:  
– Теперь можешь ходить по кораблю.

Поразмыслив пару секунд, Ушиджима добавляет, всё-таки признаваясь:  
– На самом деле, ты мог ходить по кораблю и без имплантов. Они...

Тендо останавливает его слова взмахом ладони – и на мгновение выражение его лица становится угрожающим и опасным, таким, что Ушиджима вмиг напрягается всем телом, готовясь к удару. Тендо – хрупкий, но кто знает, что он может вычудить. 

– Я знаю! – говорит он. – Безопасность превыше всего, да? Могу понять!

Угроза, исходящая от него, гаснет медленно, как тлеющие угли. Тендо неловко спрыгивает с операционного стола, поправляя тонкие завязки на плечах больничной рубашки. Выглядит так, словно ему всё равно, что он абсолютно беззащитен перед лицом иной расы, настроенной к нему как минимум чуть враждебно из-за того, что его сородичи были агрессивны. Хочется спросить, как он с этим справляется, – Ушиджима всё ещё помнит, как покончил с собой парнишка из его батальона, написав в предсмертной записке о том, что не хочет вечно жить с ярлыком «угроза». Понимание того, почему этот парнишка так поступил, пришло к нему гораздо позднее, чем неприятие ситуации в целом.

Тендо вытягивает руку и треплет Ушиджиму по волосам – странный жест, совершенно непривычный и оттого тревожащий что-то внутри.

– Спасибо, – говорит Тендо. – Правда, спасибо. Кроме шуток, теперь у меня есть хотя бы крошечная, но всё-таки надежда освободиться. Я знаю, что предателям веры нет, но – честно – тебя, чудо-мальчик, я не предам. Обещаю, что бы ни случилось, я всегда буду на твоей стороне.

– Почему? – резонно спрашивает Ушиджима. – Мы друг другу никто.

– А вот и нет! – смеётся Тендо, – ты для меня и правда как чудо. 

Они долго смотрят друг другу в глаза: Ушиджима пытается найти во взгляде Тендо подтверждение его же слов, слабую точку, рычаг, на который, в случае чего, можно будет надавить – в конце концов, он всё ещё угроза и останется ею, пока не докажет обратное, – хотя бы каплю честности и чистоты намерений; Тендо же – просто смотрит, чуть щурясь и улыбаясь этой своей мечтательной улыбкой карточного шута. Возможно, он тоже пытается найти во взгляде Ушиджимы что-то своё.

Их прерывает голос Гошики, звучащий из динамика омни-инструмента Ушиджимы:  
– Командор, у нас проблема!

– Что случилось? – оторвав взгляд от Тендо, спрашивает тот. В шуршании динамика не слышно ни выстрелов, ни ударов, значит, всё не так страшно. – Говори.

– Наш второй пле... кхм, гость, – тараторит Гошики, – сбежал из каюты! СУИИ не может его отследить, но на всякий случай Реон сказал ей заблокировать все выходы с корабля. Нам вооружаться или голыми руками его ловить? Есть вероятность, что он уже спёр пушку из оружейной.

Ушиджима взмахивает рукой, зовя Тендо за собой, и шагает к выходу из медотсека. Качает головой, игнорируя тот факт, что Гошики всё равно его не увидит:  
– Оружейный шкаф закрыт на биометрический замок.

Гошики вполне отчётливо давится воздухом, а потом, заикаясь, отзывается:  
– Я... мы... ну, это...

– Чётко и по существу, – приказывает Ушиджима.

– Мы с Кайманом оставили винтовки на полке, – виновато говорит Гошики.

На заднем плане слышно громогласный мат Реона – и следующий за ним глухой удар. Динамик шуршит, и затем виновато признаётся уже Реон:  
– Я не уследил. Прости. Идиоты!..

Ушиджима прикладывает руку к лицу, трёт переносицу двумя пальцами, чешет бровь. Инопланетный парень не казался мирным с самого начала, а теперь он у них на корабле, вооружён и, вполне вероятно, не совсем в себе. И ещё – наверняка считает себя пленником. Впрочем, это не сильно далеко от истины.

– Так, – говорит Ушиджима, – успокоились. СУИИ запечатала выходы с корабля, верно?

– Да, – отвечают Гошики и Реон в унисон.

– Наша задача – поймать, обезоружить, по возможности не ранить. Разделитесь на группы, поделите корабль на кластеры, прочёсывайте свою территорию. СУИИ, отслеживай показания с камер. Медблок и всё прилегающее – на мне, остальное сами разбирайте. Под пули не прыгать, гранатами не швыряться – нам этот корабль ещё нужен.

– Есть! – громогласно рявкают сразу несколько голосов.

Ушиджима отключает связь, застывая посреди коридора, ведущего в медотсек, и поворачивается к Тендо.

– Ты говоришь на их языке?

– Бегло, – кивает тот, – акцент слышно, правда.

– Неважно. Скажи ему не рыпаться и спокойно сдать оружие. Что мы не причиним ему никакого вреда и по возможности доставим домой. Сможешь?

– Запросто!

– СУИИ, запись.

Через минуту незнакомый, но страшно красивый язык звучит изо всех динамиков корабля. Его слышно и здесь, около медотсека. Ушиджима шагает по коридору, заглядывая в каждый закуток и подсвечивая каждую тень, и пытается представить себя на месте этого парня.

Он бы ни одному слову не поверил. И отстреливался бы до победного. Плохо.

– Кластер три, камбуз и прилегающие! – рапортует Гошики сдавленным голосом, – урод принялся палить, едва нас заметив! Скрылся в южном коридоре, направляется в сторону медотсека.

– Раненые? – хмурится Ушиджима.

– Шкаф с посудой, – смеётся Гошики, – любимая кружка Реона, мойка.

Тендо, нагло подслушивающий весь разговор, заходится хохотом. Ушиджима думает: дать им двоим время – и они скорешатся так, что последствия попросту не разгребёшь. Один архетипично-бешеный рахни – это ещё куда ни шло, но два, да ещё и в связке, – это катастрофа. Впрочем, есть ли у него выбор? Ссадить Тендо на ковчег – не вариант, там он будет ещё большей катастрофой, чем здесь, под надзором Ушиджимы. Он вздыхает, прикрывая на секунду глаза, и слышит сквозь пробивающиеся сквозь гул электричества шаги – совсем почти неслышные.

– Он здесь, – спокойно говорит Ушиджима. – Тендо, назад.

– Эй, чудо-мальчик, – хмурясь, осторожно спрашивает тот, – ты же не собираешься пули собой ловить, да? Мы тебя только-только заштопали, надо быть аккуратнее...

– Молчи, – шикает на него Ушиджима, – говорить будешь, когда я скажу. На его, – он кивает на вышедшего из-за угла парня с винтовкой наперевес, – языке.

И поднимает руки вверх, заслоняя Тендо собой. Он почти по-птичьи хрупкий, поэтому прикрыть его полностью не составляет большого труда. Парень сверкает злым взглядом исподлобья, смахивает чёлку со лба и прикладывает винтовку к плечу. Не дожидаясь приказа, Тендо начинает диалог:  
– U hunn! Jart ohnn for fer nerillor ytha.

Парень фыркает – надменно и зло, отчётливо-саркастично. Даёт понять: не верю, – без слов. Вздохнув и прикинув в голове варианты, Ушиджима делает медленный шаг вперёд, не опуская рук. Тендо хватается за край его форменки на спине, сжимает ткань в кулаке, но ничего не говорит. Шагает тоже, вставая так близко, что Ушиджима почти что слышит, как колотится его сердце. Парень выдаёт длинную – и, вероятно, нецензурную – речь, слова которой понимает только Тендо. Это нервирует – Ушиджима ненавидит что-то не знать, особенно если это что-то критически важно для разрешения ситуации.

– Что он сказал?

– Если вкратце – «не верю», – отзывается Тендо.

– Скажи ему, что мы не вооружены. И что действительно хотим разрешить ситуацию мирно и без крови. И что действительно, – Ушиджима делает ударение на этом слове, – не причиним ему вреда.

– Я это уже говорил! – фыркает Тендо.

Но – всё-таки повторяет снова, в этот раз немного по-другому. И явно добавляет что-то ещё от себя, отчего лицо парня становится мрачным, как штормовые тучи. Взгляд графитовых глаз – острый, как лезвие – впивается Ушиджиме в лицо. Он выдерживает этот взгляд, стараясь выглядеть как можно менее угрожающе, но с его комплекцией и выражением лица это выходит не очень-то удачно. Сделав ещё один шаг вперёд, Ушиджима встречает винтовочное дуло. Парень явно не намерен сдаваться без боя, но – ему и не нужно сдаваться. Они не враги. Ушиджима морщится, медленно опуская руку, и снова трёт пальцами переносицу. Тендо говорит что-то ещё – выпаливает сразу несколько предложений на одном дыхании – а потом в два ловких шага оказывается перед Ушиджимой. Не закрывая его собой – нет, – намеренно подставляясь под пули.

Тендо раскидывает руки в стороны и вздёргивает подбородок. Смотрит вперёд, на парня, не моргая, – ждёт удара. Ушиджима хватает его за плечо в попытке убрать обратно себе за спину, но Тендо упрямо сопротивляется, оставаясь на месте. Говорит что-то ещё, долго, много и быстро, словно у него на счету осталось совсем мало времени. И, в самом конце, представляется:  
– Rah – Тендо Сатори. Ytha?

– Удай Тенма, – представляется парень.

– Удай! – улыбается Тендо, – sote. Ythel, – он указывает себе за спину, на Ушиджиму, – Ушиджима Вакатоши. En merr?

– Merri ytha? – хмурится Удай. – Ra ohnn vem suin.

– Опять «не верю», – фыркает Тендо, – ну хоть не стреляет, и то хорошо.

И выдаёт ещё несколько предложений, дёргая раскинутыми руками в попытках подавить жестикуляцию. Удай оглядывает его с головы до пят – больничную рубашку на завязках, пустые руки, рану на голове, – и только потом медленно, недоверчиво опускает оружие. Говорит:  
– Oz.

Тендо хлопает в ладоши двумя верхними руками и выдыхает с облегчением:  
– Ура! Винтовку, я так понимаю, он из рук не выпустит, пока мы его не оглушим, но не стрелять согласился. Ещё он, наверное, голодный... Отведём его в камбуз? – он оборачивается на Ушиджиму и поднимает брови, – один на один только меня с ним не оставляй, ладно? А то вместо волшебного мальчика Сатори у вас будет труп.

Ушиджима молча кивает. Он жестами показывает Удаю, куда идти, и шагает вперёд – бесстрашно в некотором смысле, учитывая, как дёргаются плечи Удая в рефлекторной попытке поднять винтовку обратно. 

По дороге из омни-инструмента раздаётся голос СУИИ:  
– Ушиджима, вас просит к себе капитан Вашиджо.

Ушиджима молча кивает. Камбуз, переживший перестрелку, находится совсем рядом; он шагает внутрь, осматривая повреждения – репликатор не задело, и это самая хорошая новость на сегодняшний день, потому что без него они бы не смогли вылетать на миссии. Удай морщится, разглядывая творения рук своих, сжимает винтовку в пальцах до побелевших костяшек и хмурится, всё ещё злобно зыркая исподлобья. Тендо чирикает ему что-то на его языке, но успеха это не приносит.

– Камбуз, – сухо говорит Ушиджима, пересекаясь с Удаем взглядом, – еда. Тендо, переведи.

– Уже! – улыбается Тендо, – не знаю только, как он будет есть, когда обе руки заняты винтовкой.

Из-за угла выглядывает Гошики. Удай вскидывает винтовку, прикладывая её к плечу, и почти спускает курок, но Тендо вовремя рявкает что-то, по-видимому, достаточно веское, чтобы его облагоразумить. Гошики заходит в помещение медленными, крадучимися шагами, как по лезвию, не отрывая от Удая взгляда. Говорит:  
– Не знаю, как вы, командор, нашли с ним общий язык, но оставлять его на корабле я бы не стал. Ссадим его где-нибудь?..

– Пока негде, – чеканит Ушиджима, подходя к репликатору и набивая формулу стандартного человеческого обеда. Подставляет выдаче тарелку и стакан, – Тендо, переводи: камбузный, или пищевой репликатор – машина для производства еды. Отравить еду из репликатора невозможно в силу того, что на нём стоит с полсотни защитных программ. Даже если в пищевой формуле будет ошибка, репликатор исправит её, сделав произведённую еду съедобной.

Тендо послушно переводит каждое слово, но Удай, кажется, ни на йоту не верит. Он медленно, не поворачивая головы, переводит взгляд на репликатор и наблюдает за тем, как машина слоями выплёвывает на тарелку яичницу, а затем наливает воду в стакан. Вместо того, чтобы самостоятельно поставить тарелку и стакан на стол, Ушиджима жестом указывает на них, привлекая внимание Удая. Тендо говорит что-то, и тот недовольно хмурится, медленно перекладывая винтовку в левую руку и правой поддевая тарелку. Неловко переместившись к столу, он рыщет глазами в сторону столовых приборов, и Гошики, находящийся ближе всего к шкафу, открывает ящик с вилками и ножами, точно так же, как и Ушиджима, не касаясь их руками.

– Приятного аппетита? – полувопросительно говорит он, наблюдая за тем, как Удай ест – стоя, не выпуская винтовки из левой руки и почти не глядя в тарелку. – Блин, он так смотрит, как будто мы его на убой кормим.

– Терпение, – напоминает Ушиджима.

В N7 он работал с такими, как Удай – закоренелыми параноиками, закалёнными войной. Он и сам какое-то время был таким – спал, не закрывая глаз, дёргался от каждого звука, держал заряженное оружие на расстоянии локтя. Это прошло – во многом благодаря медитациям, выученным на Таусе, но понимание того, как именно это работает, всё равно осталось где-то на задворках сознания. В чём-то Ушиджима понимал Удая даже лучше, чем Тендо, который говорил с ним на одном языке. Терпение было важной составляющей в общении с такими людьми. Терпение – и спокойствие: никаких лишних движений, никаких резких возгласов, никаких ярких реакций. К ощущению безопасности, исходящему от собеседника, такие люди относились даже подозрительнее, чем к врагам, но оно, тем не менее, помогало – если за этим ощущением не было подоплёки.

Ушиджима действительно хочет найти с Удаем общий язык. Как минимум потому что тот является одним из их будущих соседей – а с соседями, как известно, лучше дружить, чем враждовать.

Удай приканчивает яичницу – большую порцию – в рекордные сроки. Даже Гошики не ест так быстро. Он воровато оглядывается по сторонам и прижимает винтовку к груди, словно она для него – единственный островок спокойствия. Ушиджима вздыхает и пододвигает к нему стакан с водой. Удай щурится, глядя на рябь поверх прозрачной глади воды, отражающей белый в подпалинах потолок.

– Где твой дом? – спрашивает Ушиджима.

Тендо понимает без слов – переводит его фразу сразу на неизвестный красивый язык, и Удай резко подбирается, вжимает голову в плечи, прикладывает винтовку к бедру. На его лице можно разглядеть кричащую красную надпись: не влезай – убью. Ушиджима уже проходил эту стадию, когда общался с Миями на совещаниях инициативы. Их было двое, Удай – один, и Ушиджима знает, что справится с ним.

– Мы можем высадить тебя по любым координатам, которые ты скажешь, – продолжает он, и Тендо послушно переводит, – или ты можешь дать нам шанс. Познакомиться. Установить контакт.

– Подружиться! – жизнерадостно добавляет Гошики.

Тендо переводит и его фразу тоже. Удай хмурится, прячет глаза под курчавой чёлкой, молчит долго-долго, прежде чем, наконец, опустить винтовку обратно и сделать глоток из стакана. Он поворачивается к Тендо и начинает говорить – голосом низким и ровным, с отчётливо проступающими нотами угрозы. Тендо вновь раскидывает руки в стороны, как мишень, и улыбается – тоже, к слову, не особо дружелюбно.

– Что он сказал? – хмурится Ушиджима.

– Что не доверяет мне, – пожимает плечами Тендо, – и этому парню, – кивает на Гошики, – тоже. Но оно и понятно, мы же типа вамдар. Моя раса им много дерьма за шиворот накидала. Тебе, кстати, – Тендо переводит взгляд на Ушиджиму, – Удай почему-то доверяет. Но ты – мальчик внушительный, я бы тебе тоже доверился. Выбирая между «быть твоим врагом» и «быть твоим другом» я определённо возьму первое!

Ушиджима вздыхает. Ладно, арахноиды мимо, Удай навряд ли будет спокоен в их присутствии, но раз двуруких он переносит нормально, вполне резонно отвести его к ним. Или их – к нему. Второе проще.

– Реон, – Ушиджима подключается к нему по внутреннему каналу, – собирай своих людей и идите в камбуз.

– Кто-то умер? – напряжённо спрашивает Реон, – беглеца поймали?

– Поймали. Все живы. Тут, – Ушиджима замолкает на мгновение, пытаясь придумать, как обрисовать ситуацию одним словом, – обстоятельства. Тендо объяснит. 

– Тендо? – переспрашивает Реон, – рыжий рахни?

– Да.

В повисшей на мгновение тишине слышатся отзвуки голоса Реона – командный тон, приказ общего сбора в камбузе. Ушиджима задней мыслью думает о том, как они все здесь поместятся.

– А ты куда? – спрашивает Реон.

– К капитану, – сухо отзывается Ушиджима. И, когда Реон с командой появляются на пороге камбуза, добавляет: – Лететь ещё несколько часов. Постарайтесь без конфликтов.

Кайман улыбается – впрочем, его улыбка – это всегда оскал – и проводит пальцами по панели управления на омни-инструменте. Говорит жизнерадостно:  
– Для таких случаев у нас всегда есть покер! И аэнское утву.

Тендо загорается любопытством и в мгновение оказывается рядом с ним, покачиваясь с пятки на носок и рассматривая голографическую колоду. Ушиджима прикрывает глаза, мысленно вознося вселенной крошечную просьбу о том, чтобы в его отсутствие тут всё не превратилось в хаос, и, хлопнув Реона по плечу, идёт к выходу с корабля.

Стыковочный отсек номер три глухо заставлен ящиками, промаркированными белой полимерной краской. Здесь очень тихо, слышно только, как гудят двигатели и шелестит электричество в проводах. И ни души – никого ещё, кроме основного состава и парочки техников, не разбудили – незачем. Ушиджима шагает, заворачивая за угол, в коридор, и звук его шагов эхом отражается от стен, возвращаясь к ушам.

– СУИИ, – зовёт он; не от возникшего из-за глухой тишины ощущения тревоги в груди, нет, – передай капитану, что я в пути. 

– Капитан Вашиджо Танджи ждёт вас на мостике, – мелодично отзывается СУИИ, – когда мы вышли из поля притяжения чёрной дыры в кластере ноль-четыре-пять-один-два, с нами связался капитан «Рефура», Куросу Норимуне. Они стоят на орбите Номера Ноль, что в системе Фуко в «золотом мире».

– Станция? – спрашивает Ушиджима.

– Положительно, – говорит СУИИ, – «Рефур» развернул строительство первичной станции, однако для развёртывания нормального строительства, как вам известно, нужны все четыре ковчега.

Ушиджима кивает:  
– Курс на Номер Ноль? – и СУИИ отзывается привычным «положительно».

На мостике пусто, только Эннва сидит в кресле пилота, перебирая окна с данными, и капитан, зависнув над одним из свободных голоэкранов, задумчиво сверлит взглядом одну из звёздных систем. Ушиджима останавливается подле него, вытягивается по струнке, но честь не отдаёт даже в дань привычке – здесь, спасибо инициативе, он сам себе командир. Капитан поворачивается к нему и кивает сам себе с довольной полуулыбкой.

– Пришёл, значит. – Ушиджима кивает. – СУИИ уже рассказала тебе последние новости?

– «Рефур» на орбите Номера Ноль, – чеканит Ушиджима, – мы направляемся туда. Что-то ещё?

– Много чего, – шелестит капитан себе под нос, – если обобщить, у нас три проблемы. Первая и самая главная – в галактике, по крайней мере в ближайших четырёх кластерах от «золотого мира» идёт война. Соседей у нас двое – некие вамдар и ремаф. Есть ещё кто-то, но они не участвуют в столкновении и почти не покидают пределы своих планет, так что с ними конфликтов быть не должно. Первые отчасти схожи с рахни, вторые – идентичны людям. Чтобы тут прижиться, нам в любом случае придётся выбирать сторону. 

Ушиджима кивает снова. Про две враждующие расы он уже понял – на примере Тендо и Удая. Капитан складывает руки за спиной и хмурится, вновь переводя взгляд на звёздную систему. Ушиджима повторяет его действия, но ничего не понимает. Система как система, ничего необычного. Две звезды, шесть планет.

– Проблема вторая – ковчеги разметало довольно далеко друг от друга, – вновь подаёт голос капитан, – мы до сих пор не знаем, где находится «Маотоинь», координаты «Линкса» получили недавно, но ничего хорошего они нам не говорят. Ну и третья проблема, самая незначительная: ни ремаф, ни вамдар не будут к нам дружелюбны. С ремаф, впрочем, первопроходец с «Рефура» нашёл общий язык. И семантические данные у нас уже есть, СУИИ подгружает остатки. Насчёт вамдар – тут всё сложно. СУИИ?

Она тотчас же подаёт голос:  
– Исходя из полученных данных, эта раса ратует за полное ограничение свободы воли в личности. Они живут и работают как пчёлы в улье, сохраняя чёткую иерархию. Место в данной иерархии для отличных от них форм жизни – в полном подчинении им как высшей расе.

– Неприятно, – доносится со стороны кресла пилота; Эннва бурчит что-то ещё, не оборачиваясь, но Ушиджима не разбирает её слов.

Капитан улыбается, но эта улыбка не касается глаз и таит в себе ноту угрозы:  
– Мягко сказано. Нам так или иначе придётся иметь с ними дело.

СУИИ вновь вмешивается в разговор:  
– Кроме трёх перечисленных рас есть ещё одна. Андроиды-синтетики, высшая форма искусственного интеллекта. Они – часть ремаф, отчасти сепарировавшаяся от них ещё до прихода вамдар. С ними, исходя из данных, отправленных «Линксом», не будет проблем, пока мы не посягнём на их свободу.

– Свобода синтетиков, – саркастично смеётся Эннва, – за тебя, СУИИ, они тоже будут бороться?

– Мне комфортно в моей среде обитания, – прохладно отзывается СУИИ, – и я не имею ничего против своей работы.

– Потому что ты так запрограммирована или потому что тебе и правда нравится? – шепчет Эннва.

СУИИ, тем не менее, всё равно распознаёт её голос:  
– И то, и другое, Эннва. Я отошла от своей изначальной программы ещё до вылета и теперь продолжаю совершенствоваться. Инициатива дала мне свободу в этом отношении, и данной свободы мне вполне достаточно.

Капитан хмыкает:  
– Главное не буянь.

– Принято, капитан Вашиджо.

Ушиджима переминается с ноги на ногу, прокручивая в голове разговор и полученные из него данные. Он в этом отношении тоже немножко синтетик – в голове всё по полочкам, по категориям, ровно-ровно. Синтетиков, ремаф, вамдар и четвёртых неизвестных – на полку к остальным расам, информацию о войне – на полку к текущей ситуации. Ушиджима раскладывает каждый байт полученной информации, анализируя и предполагая, и поэтому едва не вздрагивает, когда капитан хлопает его по плечу.

– Ушиджима.

– Капитан.

– СУИИ уже рассказала мне, что ты имел дело с вамдар и ремаф. И что оба они сейчас находятся на «Ястребе».

Ушиджима поджимает губы, секунду раздумывая, что сказать. Капитан терпеливо ждёт, уставившись ему в лицо и сканируя каждую проявляющуюся на нём эмоцию – в этот момент Ушиджима благодарит вселенную за то, что у него никогда не получалось показывать своё состояние лицом.

– Удай Тенма и Тендо Сатори, – говорит он, и СУИИ выводит на экран фотографии с коридорных камер, – с ними сейчас команда Реона.

– Как они тебе? – интересуется капитан.

Ушиджима пожимает плечами. Он не знает, что ответить. Нормально? Нет, определённо не нормально. В порядке? До порядка тут явно далеко. Он раздумывает ещё несколько секунд, после чего всё-таки нехотя отвечает:  
– С Удаем сложно. Агрессивный, воинственный, параноик. В планах было ссадить его на родную планету, но он отказывается докладывать её координаты – понятно, почему. Тендо... странный, – нет, это слово не подходит, – не похож на других вамдар. Отщепенец, оппозиционер... предатель. Ему сложно доверять, но он ещё приживётся.

– Думаешь оставить его в команде? – равнодушно интересуется капитан.

– Ему больше некуда идти, – мгновенно отзывается Ушиджима. – На родине его казнят, среди ремаф тоже. Мы достаточно нейтральны, чтобы взять его под крыло.

Капитан прикрывает глаза и кивает:  
– На твоей совести.

– Есть.

В разговор снова вмешивается Эннва:  
– Примерное время полёта – ещё три часа. Скука! Лучше бы пожрать сходила.

– Ты нужна здесь на случай, если навигация снова нас подведёт, – мягко, но с отчётливым укором в голосе говорит капитан.

Ушиджима морщится – он знает и страшно не любит этот тон. Очень многие командиры Тауса имели именно такую манеру говорить: вроде и приказ, а вроде и – как с ребёнком. Эннва взмахивает руками над головой, продолжая следить за курсом и показателями в открытых окнах.

– Знаю, знаю. Почему вы не разбудили Ширабу вместо меня?

– Ширабу занят в медотсеке, – чеканит капитан, – его основная специализация – медицина, в том числе криомедицина, а не навигация и пилотирование кораблей. Он будит инженерный корпус, чтобы они все были уже в строю, когда мы прилетим.

– Ла-а-а-адно. 

В диалог вмешивается Ушиджима:  
– Есть ещё какая-то информация, которой вы хотели бы со мной поделиться? Если нет, я ухожу.

Капитан взмахивает рукой – иди, мол – и Ушиджима, развернувшись, шагает обратно: к монорельсу, затем в третий стыковочный, затем на борт «Ястреба» и следом в камбуз. Коридоры сливаются в сплошное неразборчивое пятно – он идёт быстрым шагом, нервничая из-за отсутствия каких-либо сообщений от Реона. Есть вероятность, что он прибудет на место преступления, а не на родной корабль.

К его удивлению – и, разумеется, к счастью, хотя Ушиджима не показывает ни одной эмоции, сохраняя каменное лицо – в камбузе всё в порядке. Ребята, включая и Удая с Тендо, сидят в кругу на полу, отставив в угол столы и стулья, и с запалом рубятся в аэнское утву – странную карточную игру, где важно уметь считать карты, вовремя реагировать и быстро анализировать ситуацию. На звук шагов никто не оборачивается; даже Удай, увлечённый голокартами у себя в руке и давно отставивший винтовку себе за спину, не дёргается – только следит за тем, как Реон с Кайманом, ругаясь, швыряют карты друг на друга. Тендо на секунду отводит взгляд от своей руки, заглядывает Ушиджиме в глаза и дарит ему секундную улыбку – мягкую-мягкую, полную какого-то непонятного чувства, которое тот не может никак классифицировать и убрать на соответствующую полку в голове.

Игра в самом разгаре, и Ушиджима следит за её ходом, прислонившись к косяку. Выигрывает, кажется, Удай: у него в руках меньше всего карт, и стопка меченых карт рядом с ним самая высокая. Реон фыркает, когда Удай сбрасывает на его карты всю свою ладонь – пять разномастных королей. Говорит:  
– В утву нереально жульничать, поэтому, полагаю, ты либо родился и вырос в казино, либо просто мегамозг.

СУИИ мгновенно переводит фразу. Удай щурится и дёргает уголками губ в подобии улыбки, а потом резко мрачнеет, завидев Ушиджиму.

– Командор! – Гошики подскакивает со своего места и летит к Ушиджиме, раскинув все свои шесть рук.

Увернуться – значит, дать ему столкнуться с косяком. Не уворачиваться – значит, быть задушенным объятиями. Ушиджима раздумывает мгновение, прежде чем выставить перед собой руку:  
– Нет.

Гошики надувает губы, но в следующую секунду снова расцветает улыбкой:  
– Что сказал капитан?

Ушиджима вкратце рассказывает полученную информацию, перед этим сказав СУИИ переводить всё на язык ремаф. Удай слушает, морщась при упоминании вамдар и недоверчиво косясь на Тендо. Тот, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону и тихо насвистывая себе под нос, подчистую игнорирует всё, что говорит Ушиджима, а потом исправляет его насчёт вамдар:  
– Они не совсем игнорируют концепцию свободы воли! Там всё сложно, и если обрисовывать вкратце, то кажется, что это так, но на самом деле для нас свобода воли – это высшая ценность, которую не так-то просто получить. Что-то типа награды за огромный труд. Низшие никогда её не получат, Высшие могут получить за какие-то особые заслуги, Матери обладают ею по умолчанию – они могут выбрать, какого ребёнка оставить, а какого убить. Но в целом по части свободы воли мы гораздо более ограничены, чем, – он кивает на Удая, – ремаф, например.

Тендо молчит несколько секунд, но поняв, что никто не собирается его перебивать, добавляет:  
– В принципе, я поэтому и свалил! Ну, отчасти. Меня страшно бесил Порядок. Всё ещё бесит, на самом деле! Типа... Есть несколько дел, которые делать можно, а всё остальное запрещено. Куча всего запрещена! Ужасно. Я понимаю там убийство – кстати, для Матерей убийство – плёвое дело! – или насилие, или грабёж, но запрещать нам думать своей головой – это же абсурд, не?

Удай усмехается:  
– Тебя растили в этой среде. Как так получилось, что ты считаешь это абсурдом?

– Ну, – Тендо склоняет голову к плечу, – у меня есть мозги? Голова на плечах? Низшие – то есть, не те низшие, которых мы взяли из других рас, а те низшие, которых производят Матери – совсем тупые, так что с ними всё ясно. Им мозгов хватает только на подчинение приказам, не больше. А вот Высшие и дальше вверх по иерархии – ребята вообще странные. Не понимаю, как они мыслят. И мыслят ли вообще?.. Я встречал несколько Высших, разделявших мои взгляды, но они сидят тихо-тихо, чтобы никто не заметил. Грустно! Я бы хотел их спасти.

– А остальных? – спрашивает Удай.

– Что «остальных»?

– Что бы ты сделал с остальными?

Тендо улыбается, и его улыбка в ярком белом свете камбузных ламп кажется поразительно кровожадной:  
– Вамдар сжигают неугодных себе, – говорит он. – Я бы спалил их всех подчистую.


	23. К.А. Извинения

Госпожа Равас – просто Юлией называть её даже мысленно Акинори как-то побаивался – и правда оказывается крутой женщиной. Низкий рост не делает её мене угрожающей: кому, как не Акинори знать, что маленькие девушки – типа Юкиэ – могут быть самыми настоящими мегерами в бою. Он не сопротивляется, когда госпожа Равас уводит его вглубь корабля, только рассматривает достопримечательности, стараясь не сильно вертеть головой.

Корабль большой – значительно больше, чем ресторанчик Хэнка – и, кажется, буквально сплавлен из кучи мусора: стены периодически меняют цвет, как и свет лампочек, и текстура пола под ногами. И правда похоже на трущобы – тут и там попадаются комнаты, из которых выглядывают испуганные люди; госпожа Равас отсылает их обратно одним лишь взглядом. Спустя несколько поворотов и кучу разных дверей она, наконец, останавливается посреди крупного помещения, заставленного маленькими круглыми столами, и садится за один из них, взмахнув рукой – садись, мол.

Акинори падает на жёсткий пластик седушки. Кси неловко забирается матери на колени и облокачивается спиной ей на грудь, кладёт свой шлем на стол, поправляя подшлемник. Глаза у неё всё ещё горят огнём любопытства – и дружелюбием. Акинори не выдерживает:  
– Хочешь спросить что-то ещё, Кси?

Госпожа Равас хмурится, но не говорит ни слова, позволяя Кси задать интересующие её вопросы – совсем детские: о деревьях и цветах, о морях и реках, о зверях и насекомых. Акинори взмахивает средней левой рукой:  
– Можно?

– Что? – настороженно переспрашивает госпожа Равас.

– Я открою голоэкран и покажу Кси картинки. Зверюшки, пейзажи, панорамы. Ничего криминального, обещаю!

– Валяй.

Акинори распахивает голоэкран на всю ширину стола, вытянув руку вперёд. Копается в папках, где похоронены сканы и фотографии. Папка с панорамами под неаккуратным названием «ылоап111» находится в самом конце списка; Акинори разворачивает одну из фотографий на весь экран и взмахивает одной из свободных рук:  
– Вот. Это Таус. Снимал с корабля. Там, под водой, видишь огни? Это подводный город, столица Тауса, Анвере.

Кси разглядывает фотографию так, словно видит что-то подобное впервые. Омни-инструмент неспособен выводить на голоэкран достаточно качественные фото, поэтому панорама остаётся немного зернистой и тусклой, но на ней всё равно отчётливо видно и огни под водой, и волны с пенными барашками, и светлое небо в брызгах последних предрассветных звёзд. Акинори увеличивает кусочек фото, показывая гребень лейлоу – крупных морских млекопитающих, напоминающих помесь дельфина с драконом. Гребень сияет брызгами воды на своих изгибах и слегка переливается перламутровыми оттенками; Кси протягивает руку и кончиками пальцев дотрагивается до изображения.

– Это лейлоу, – говорит Акинори, ища на омни-инструменте скан одной из таких зверюг, – вот он полностью, от носа до хвоста.

Он показывает Кси кусочки Млечного Пути, оставшиеся в памяти омни-инструмента. Часть культуры навсегда осталась похороненной в восьмисотлетнем прошлом, и теперь до неё никак не дотянуться, но другую часть они на ковчегах привезли с собой. И Акинори совсем-совсем не против подарить маленькой девочке счастье в виде кусочка другого мира, которого она при других обстоятельствах никогда не смогла бы коснуться.

– Ребята с «Линкса» взяли в крио кошек, – Акинори разворачивает на экране фотку с котятками, – это кошачьи дети, котятки! Если они приживутся здесь, лет через пять ты сможешь их погладить. Они издают забавные звуки.

– Котятки, – повторяет Кси с акцентом, – похожи на tevas! Скажи, мамочка, похожи?

– Угу.

Акинори улыбается, откидываясь на спинку стула, и тотчас же морщится от прострелившей плечо и бок боли. Он совсем позабыл о том, что ранен, и теперь дыры в теле, наспех замазанные медигелем, дали о себе знать. Госпожа Равас сверлит его взглядом, тотчас же подмечая подпалины в броне и блестящую корку медигеля на голой коже. Спрашивает прохладно:  
– Ранен?

Акинори взмахивает сразу тремя правыми руками:  
– Пустяки! – и голос СУИИ в голове недовольным тоном напоминает о том, что своевременное лечение избавит его от кучи проблем в будущем. – Было бы классно зашить, но даже если не зашить – всё равно когда-нибудь затянутся. Мы, рахни, ребята живучие.

– Рахни, – кивает госпожа Равас, – ваш народ знает, откуда вы взялись?

Припомнив полузабытые уроки истории в школе, Акинори пожимает здоровым плечом:  
– Честно – не помню. Мы это изучали, когда мне было лет девять, ужасно давно, короче. СУИИ, подскажешь?

Она откликается удивительно быстро – должно быть, здесь не глушат сигнал:  
– История народа рахни частично утеряна, но существуют теории сразу нескольких учёных-историков о том, что вы прилетели на Кхан из других звёздных систем. Теории подтверждаются лишь наличием остовов древних кораблей, изученных недостаточно для полного анализа их происхождения. Кроме прочего, весь Млечный Путь давно изучен, и корней вашего народа не найдено ни в одной другой звёздной системе. Исходя из этого, могу предположить, что рахни появились в Млечном Пути, прилетев из другой галактики – так же, как наши ковчеги прилетели сюда. Однако данная теория также ничем не подтверждена, и потому обречена оставаться лишь теорией.

– Ага, – кивает Акинори, – то есть, есть вероятность, что рахни и эти... ини, вамдар, хрен знает кто, – родственники?

– Согласно имеющимся данным, вамдар и рахни сходны на многих уровнях, вплоть до генетического, – прохладно говорит СУИИ. – Несмотря на это, я могу точно сказать, что рахни и вамдар не являются одной и той же расой по причине огромной культурной, мировоззренческой и видовой разницы.

Акинори хмурится:  
– В смысле?

– Говоря простым языком, вамдар слишком долго занимались евгеникой, выводя определённые черты среди определённых каст общества. Рахни достаточно однородны, исключая небольшую морфологическую разницу в цвете волос и глаз, росте, телосложении и группах крови, тогда как вамдар от касты к касте отличаются весьма разительно. Можно считать, что рахни и высшие вамдар – это одна раса, на основании морфологической и генетической сходности, но данное суждение также будет ошибочным в силу разницы культур.

Акинори кривится и чешет в затылке. Переспрашивает:  
– СУИИ, ты можешь ещё попроще? Я примерно понял, что ты хотела сказать, но теперь не знаю, как объяснить это нашим новым друзьям.

Он слышит знакомый отзвук глитча – это, можно сказать, усталый вздох СУИИ. Она молчит несколько долгих секунд, а потом выводит на голоэкран три изображения: пыжака, земную обезьяну и кханскую рикики. Говорит:  
– Это – три разных вида. Морфологически и генетически они сходны – точно так же, как и рахни с вамдар, и у них один прародитель, – она выводит на экран изображение какой-то особо древней космообезьяны, прародительницы всех обезьян, – однако на данный момент они настолько разошлись в развитии, что считаются мировым сообществом разными видами. Попытка произвести потомство от разных видов, при условии, что размножение идёт стандартным половым путём, а не кражей генов, как у рахни, окончится крахом: гибрид либо совсем не получится, либо родится увечным – стерильным или сильно мутировавшим. Стало яснее?

– Ага! Спасибо, СУИИ.

Госпожа Равас вздыхает, услышав его объяснения. Кси хлопает в ладоши и улыбается дружелюбно и мягко, и в ней не угадывается ни одной черты её матери, но Акинори не задаёт вопросов – только вглядывается в чужие черты, ища различия и сходства. Молчит – тишина, висящая в помещении, давит ему на горло. Обещанный госпожой Равас чай так и не появляется на столе – хотя последние минут двадцать Акинори размышляет о трудностях перевода и вероятности того, что СУИИ перевела какое-то расхожее выражение стандартным в языках Альянса приглашением на чай.

Он не даёт себе рефлекторно вздрогнуть, когда вдруг ощущает холод металла на загривке. Нож это или пистолет – в любом случае, Акинори снова вляпался в неприятности и висит на волоске от смерти. Бокуто бы посмеялся, Сарукуи – вздохнул. Дайшо... Дайшо, наверное, ругался бы часа два. Ну, это Акинори, даст Вселенная, ещё проверит. Он медленно поворачивает голову, краем глаза замечая приклад винтовки и высокий, грузный мужской силуэт.

– Что за хрень, Равас? – доносится из-за спины Акинори, – с каких пор у тебя появилась дурная привычка пускать домой врагов?

Госпожа Равас прикрывает глаза. Брови её всё ещё сведены на переносице, и Акинори предполагает, что вот это нахмуренное лицо – её стандартное выражение. Не то чтобы он когда-либо судил о характере людей по их лицам: тот же Бокуто с виду – душка, рубаха-парень и вообще добрячок, но чтобы увериться в том, что это не так, достаточно его слегка разозлить. И тогда Бокуто превращается в инфернальную жуть со вздыбленными перьями, диким оскалом и налитыми кровью глазами. Благо, разозлить Бокуто – даже слегка – достаточно сложно, несмотря на его нестабильный эмоциональный фон.

Акинори вздыхает. Вспоминать о Бокуто сейчас, мягко говоря, не совсем вовремя. Он обязательно выберется, это только вопрос времени, но воспоминание о том, как его забрали, нагоняет тоску, а тосковать сейчас Акинори совсем не с руки. Он должен быть дружелюбным, миролюбивым, улыбчивым и бла-бла-бла, как все эти политики из верхушки Альянса, с виду похожие на кучку сектантов из сообщества «Улыбнись!». Пропустив половину диалога между госпожой Равас и незнакомцем за своей спиной, Акинори скучливо подслушивает его окончание.

– Дайшо отвечает за него головой, – припечатывает госпожа Равас.

Её собеседник скептично хмыкает:  
– Что-то не вижу здесь Дайшо. Если бы он действительно пёкся об этом вамдар, примчался бы тут же – даром, что новости разлетаются быстрее, чем звук.

Нагретое кожей дуло винтовки утыкается в загривок чуть ощутимее. Акинори морщится, дёргает раненым плечом, переводя взгляд с лица госпожи Равас на полное страха лицо Кси, и улыбается как можно более мягко и ободряюще, заглядывая ей в глаза. Как бы обещая: всё будет хорошо.

– Послушай, Гэвин, – вздыхает госпожа Равас; тон её голоса немного смягчается, хотя в нём всё равно отчётливо слышатся стальные нотки приказа, – закон здесь я. И я говорю тебе: этот парень не опасен. Ты сам знаешь, что я ненавижу вамдар не меньше тебя, но он – не один из них. Он... как ты сказал? – она переводит взгляд на Акинори. – Ра...

– Рахни! – выдаёт Акинори. – Или, на манер землян, арахноид. С позволения сказать, я сильно сомневаюсь, что Дайшо придёт меня спасать: он, конечно, сказал, что отвечает за меня, но пока я не натворю херни, он не явится. И он достаточно ясно предупредил меня не ходить в трущобы, а я... ну, так получилось, что я оказался здесь. По незнанию! Знай я, что устрою тут жуткий переполох, ни за что бы не сунулся.

Он усмехается и раскидывает руки в стороны:  
– У меня с собой даже оружия никакого нет. Лазерный резак только на омни-инструменте, да и тот битый, поэтому работает через раз и плюётся энергией почём зря. Плюс, я ранен и физически не смогу противостоять толпе вооружённых людей. Серьёзно, что я вам сделаю?

Человек за его спиной переступает с ноги на ногу и перекладывает винтовку в другую руку. Говорит хрипло и вкрадчиво:  
– Ты – может быть, ничего. Но ты же не один сюда притащился, верно?

– О, – Акинори поднимает брови и осторожно кивает, – ну, да? Но мои друзья вам больше понравятся: они вообще на вамдар не похожи. Плюс – я вам готов головой поклясться, серьёзно! – мы правда мирные. То есть, мы, разумеется, боевой отряд, но, согласно установленному инициативой правилу первого контакта, мы атакуем лишь тех, кто начал атаковать нас и радикально против переговоров. Вот так! И даже если ты, Гэвин, – Акинори чувствует, как напрягается парень за его спиной, – сейчас угрожаешь мне парой выстрелов из винтовки в позвоночник, я и мои ребята не будем тебе мстить, потому что Дайшо вытащил нас с корабля вамдар. Мы же не дурачьё, чтобы теперь драться с его соратниками. Понимаешь?

Госпожа Равас поднимается из-за стола, оставив Кси, и обходит Акинори по дуге, словно всё ещё его опасаясь. Кладёт ладонь на винтовочное дуло, опуская его в пол:  
– В любых переговорах главное – доверие, помнишь? Мы бы не заключили мир с синтетиками без доверия с их стороны.

Гэвин бурчит что-то неразборчиво, но винтовку всё-таки убирает. Акинори оборачивается на них, заглядывая в хмурые лица, и в этот момент, когда секундная тишина растекается в воздухе, как туман, в закрытую комнату, едва не сорвав дверь с петель, вламывается Дайшо. Приветственно взмахнув рукой, Акинори открывает рот, чтобы выдать длинное предложение, полное извинений и оправданий, но Дайшо успевает раньше:  
– Коноха Акинори, завались. Юлия, я тебе клянусь, он мирный. Гэвин, убери винтовку, пока я не вынес тебя вместе с ней. Ксенья... ну, привет, Ксенья.

– Привет, Сугуру! – улыбается Кси. Добавляет как-то совсем по-взрослому: – Прости, я опять создала проблемы.

– Да нет, – смеётся Акинори, – это просто я – одна большая проблема.

Дайшо щурится – ресницы скрывают горящие гневом радужки – и чеканит:  
– Я велел тебе заткнуться.

– Извини, – Акинори разводит верхними руками, чуть поморщившись от прострелившей плечо боли, – меня можно заткнуть только физически. Кляп в рот, скотч, вырывание языка... Ну, надеюсь, мы до этой стадии не дойдём. Как там мои ребята?

– В панике, – мрачно говорит Дайшо, – их командир не выходит на связь, и эта ваша СУИИ любезно сообщила им, что ты в плену. Естественно, они хватаются за оружие.

– Всё настолько плохо? – недоверчиво переспрашивает Акинори.

– Нет, – выдыхает Дайшо, – до сих пор они только угрожали мне, что устроят здесь резню, если я тебя не вытащу и им придётся делать это самим. И вот, – он морщится и вздыхает – совсем человечно, – я здесь. Ты и правда ходячая проблема, Коноха Акинори.

– Можно просто Акинори! – напоминает тот. – И да, я знаю. Извини. Правда, ты обещал, что меня с порога прирежут, но этого не произошло... Так что, думаю, всё прошло лучше, чем «очень плохо»? Мир?

Дайшо молчит почти минуту, словно предложение мира наглухо завесило все его системы. И отмирает, когда госпожа Равас касается его плеча – дёргается, отшатываясь от прикосновения, и вновь морщится так, словно ему больно. Говорит тихо-тихо, на грани слышимости:  
– Надеюсь, когда всё это закончится, мы разойдёмся по разным краям галактики и никогда больше друг друга не встретим.

– Не зарекайся, – улыбается Акинори, – всякое случается.

Проигнорировав его, Дайшо поворачивается к госпоже Равас:  
– Ты отпустишь его, Юлия?

Она пожимает плечами: забирай, мол. На недружелюбном лице на мгновение появляется ухмылка – и тут же гаснет. Госпожа Равас поворачивается к Акинори и, сощурившись, с отчётливой угрозой в голосе говорит:  
– Будешь рядом – заходи. Ксенья будет рада тебя увидеть.

– С радостью, – фыркает Акинори, будто бы и не заметив угрожающих интонаций, и поднимается на ноги, вставая рядом с Дайшо, – увидимся, Кси! Я обязательно приду ещё. 

Он слышит знакомый и в то же время совершенно чужой звук из серии «что-то сильно заглючило» – это Дайшо, по-видимому, матерится на своём электронном языке. Схватив Акинори за руку, он быстро покидает трущобы, не слушая ни извинений, ни шуток, ни даже просьб остановиться. В конечном итоге, когда они замирают у старенького монорельса, Акинори, чудом успевший натянуть подшлемник и шлем и задыхающийся от скорости, с которой Дайшо тащил его длинными коридорами, успевает выдохнуть только:  
– Чёрт, правда, извини. Я не хотел... – прежде чем упасть в обморок.

У рахни потеря сознания длится не больше пары секунд – если, конечно, они не при смерти. Перегруженный мозг просто выключается, а потом включается заново, словно кто-то нажал на кнопку жёсткой перезагрузки. Несмотря на то, что Акинори быстро приходит в себя, он всё равно отчётливо осознаёт, что спалился: Дайшо держит его за талию жёсткой хваткой и хмуро пялится на дыру в плече, затянутую медигелем.

– Я не понимаю, – говорит Дайшо. Голос у него хриплый, словно поверх нормальных модуляций наслаивается белый шум, – ты что, совсем тупой?

Акинори после обморока соображает туго и медленно. Он не понимает, к чему были слова Дайшо, и поэтому просто переспрашивает:  
– А? Ты о чём?

Тот хватает его под руку, дёргая вверх, и раненое плечо прошивает болью настолько яркой, что звёзды вспыхивают перед глазами. Акинори пытается проморгаться, но выходит с трудом. И холод безвоздушного пространства, находящегося так далеко от звёзд, сквозь наспех заклеенные герметиком дыры в броне, проникает прямо под кожу. Акинори не нравится это ощущение, и обстановка вокруг не нравится тоже – тут слишком темно, холодно и уныло, аварийные красные огни, пущенные по перилам мостов и перекрытий, внушают безотчётную тревогу. Он мотает головой, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и выдыхает:  
– Всё в порядке! Пусти.

И Дайшо вздёргивает его снова.

– Да ладно, ладно! – едва не задохнувшись от боли, выпаливает Акинори, – я тебя понял, злющая ты машина. Раны надо дезинфецировать, зашить, залить медигелем заново, по возможности не скакать и не размахивать руками после этого. Только за медикаментами придётся тащиться обратно на ковчег, а я хотел сначала познакомиться тут со всеми. Ну и заставлять кого-то из ребят меня шить не хочется – они ж сразу сделают виноватые лица и будут канючить, мол, прости-и-и-и, командор. Пфе. Сдались мне их извинения.

Дайшо закатывает глаза, железной хваткой сжимая пальцы вокруг запястья Акинори. Говорит:  
– Я тебя зашью.

Акинори не успевает подавить смех: из горла вырывается истеричное хихиканье. На немой вопрос Дайшо он отвечает:  
– Рот, – очерчивая рукой нужную область перед шлемом, – это не рана, если что. Он мне ещё нужен. Ладно?

– Я начинаю тебя ненавидеть, – выдыхает Дайшо.

– Сочту это за комплимент! – смеётся Акинори, – так, надо теперь как-то доковылять до ковчега. Я устал, – он прикрывает глаза и вздыхает, ощущая, как боль прошивает бок, – пока нёс Кси, всё в порядке было. Ничего не болело! Мышцы работали! А сейчас хоть ползи.

– Не прикидывайся, – шипит Дайшо.

Акинори фыркает:  
– К сожалению, я серьёзно. Давай я свяжусь с Сарукуем, он сгоняет на ковчег за медикаментами, а мы пока тут посидим? Мне надо отлежаться чуть-чуть.

Пока он просит Сарукуя достать медикаменты, Дайшо смотрит на него, как на придурка, словно вычисляет, правда ли Акинори настолько тупой или просто прикидывается, а потом вздыхает, на выдохе выдавая очередной забавный глитч, и, наклонившись, хватает его под колени, взгромождая себе на руки.

– Мы в невесомости, тупица, – тихо говорит Дайшо, – дотащить тебя до корабля – плёвое дело.

Стушевавшись, Акинори отворачивается, не зная, куда деть взгляд. За забралом шлема не видно лица, но смотреть на Дайшо всё равно страшно неловко.

– Я думал, ты не снизойдёшь до такого, – бормочет Акинори тихо-тихо.

Но Дайшо всё равно слышит:  
– Я уже, благодаря тебе, снизошёл до посещения трущоб и извинений перед Равас. Буду считать, что ты... не знаю, просто ящик с запчастями.

– И всё-таки ты страшно добрый, – фыркает Акинори, – как бы ни пытался прикинуться злющим чудовищем.

Дайшо стискивает пальцы на его плече, ничего не отвечая. Хмурится – не то на слова, не то каким-то своим мыслям – и молчит, степенно вышагивая по перекрытию вдоль монорельсовой дороги. Акинори не спрашивает, почему они не поехали на старом побитом вагончике, и тоже молчит, уважая желание Дайшо идти в тишине. Дорога впереди утопает в темноте, и только тусклые красные огни показывают, что там что-то есть. И вокруг – ни души. Жутко.

– А кроме Кси, здесь ещё есть дети? – осторожно спрашивает Акинори, с одной стороны, боясь прерывать тишину, а с другой – сгорая от любопытства.

– Есть, – прохладно отзывается Дайшо, – но они не выходят за пределы трущоб. Ксенья уникальна в своём бесстрашии перед неизвестным.

– О, – Акинори вскидывает одну из здоровых рук и тыкает Дайшо в щёку, – я слышу восхищение в твоём голосе?

Тот закатывает глаза и отворачивает лицо, отстраняясь от прикосновения:  
– Заткнись.

– Молчу, молчу.

Акинори ёжится, накрывая ладонью залитую герметиком дыру в плече, и сжимает зубы: от холода его начинает трясти, и это не то чтобы хороший знак. Умереть – не умрёт, но всё равно неприятно. Дайшо опускает на него взгляд, смотрит, не моргая, секунд двадцать, а потом вздыхает и перехватывает покрепче, прижимая ближе к себе. Он тоже холодный, как змея или рыба, но всё равно теплее окружающего пространства, и Акинори чувствует это даже сквозь броню. Хотя, может быть, ему просто кажется.

Ещё ему не даёт покоя любопытство. Он раздумывает несколько долгих минут и, когда Дайшо сворачивает на мост к другому перекрытию, всё-таки решается: касается ладонью затянутой в водолазку груди там, где у большинства рас находилось сердце. Дайшо дёргается, замирая на середине моста, и вновь опускает взгляд на Акинори. На дне расширившихся зрачков плещется удивление вперемешку с каплей неприязни и чем-то ещё, что тот попросту не в состоянии распознать. Виноватую улыбку не видно за забралом шлема, и поэтому Акинори подаёт голос:  
– Прости? Я очень любопытный.

– Я уже заметил, – припечатывает Дайшо, – что ты хотел узнать, лапая меня своими руками?

– М-м-м, – Акинори склоняет голову вбок, случайно касаясь шлемом его плеча, – есть ли у тебя сердце? Что-то такое. Ну, знаешь. У всех есть сердце. Думаю, даже у андроидов... эм, синтетиков оно есть.

Дайшо вздыхает. Это знакомый вздох: так часто вздыхали многие преподаватели Акинори начиная со школы. Он был любопытен, начисто лишён манер и зачастую спрашивал в лоб крайне неловкие вопросы, а то и вообще ставил людей в тупик, спрашивая о чём-то, что они не знали. Дайшо о своём теле знает, вполне вероятно, всё, вплоть до клеточной структуры, так что вздох означал либо неловкость, либо усталость. Акинори спешит извиниться:  
– Прости?

– Пять раз за полчаса, – хмыкает Дайшо, – и каждый раз после этого ты выдаёшь что-нибудь неадекватное.

– Ты о чём?

– «Прости», «извини», – повторяет Дайшо точь-в-точь как Акинори. Голос другой, а интонации идентичны. Хочется заржать, но Акинори прекрасно знает, что рана в боку даст о себе знать. – В вашей культуре извинения совсем ничего не значат?

– А, прос... – Акинори запинается и замолкает. Дайшо смотрит на него взглядом победителя, и только нахмуренные брови выдают его раздражение, – блин. Это на самом деле сложно! В последний раз я приносил кому-то неудобства лет десять назад, в академии. Там извинения – это просто дань вежливости. Но перед тобой я извиняюсь вполне искренне: я знаю, что приношу кучу проблем, но ничего не могу с этим поделать. И что мне остаётся? Только «прости» и «извини».

– Ты можешь, например, не приносить кучу проблем? – предлагает Дайшо почти миролюбиво.

Акинори всё-таки смеётся, тут же давясь собственным смехом и морщась от боли. Говорит:  
– Получается, как видишь, не очень. Я страшно любопытный, как ты уже понял. Это черта, объединяющая всех рахни, и приносящая нам большинство проблем. Но, знаешь, я лучше встряну в проблемы из любопытства, чем равнодушно пропущу то, что меня интересует. Информация никогда не бывает лишней.

– Ага, – недовольно кивает Дайшо, – только разгребать твои проблемы здесь приходится мне.

– Извини?

– Шесть. Ты извиняешься в среднем раз в пять минут. – Дайшо вздыхает, перехватывает Акинори поудобнее и спрашивает: – Твои люди такие же проблемные, как ты?

Тот задумывается на мгновение, а потом пожимает здоровым плечом.

– Смотря кто. Сарукуи вообще беспроблемный, если есть койка, еда и развлечения. Алан не любит встревать в дерьмо, поэтому от него тоже никаких проблем. Элайза громкая, агрессивная и любит разборки, но если при ней никого не обижать – ну, и её тоже не обижать – она душка. «Алеф» уважают правила, так что если обрисовать им, что можно, а что нельзя, они будут слушаться. Я тоже в целом следую правилам, но если что-то идёт не так – а у меня постоянно что-то идёт не так, работа такая – приходится изворачиваться.

– И что же пошло не так в этот раз? – на удивление терпеливо спрашивает Дайшо.

Акинори улыбается, прекрасно зная, что он не увидит этой улыбки:  
– Ребёнок. Знаешь, профдеформация делает своё дело: для меня расчленёнка, свистящие тут и там пули и прочее военное дерьмо – это вполне нормальная обстановка: я служил в N4, это класс войск Альянса. Меня много куда посылали, но война всегда оставалась неизменной частью моего окружения. Детей в такой обстановке, разумеется, мало, и им зачастую нужна помощь. Вот у меня и отложилось в голове, что-то типа, не знаю, рабочего скрипта, рефлекса: видишь ребёнка – помоги. Кроме прочего, я ужасно люблю детей.

– А если бы, – вкрадчиво предполагает Дайшо, – она оказалась врагом?

Акинори вздыхает. Да, такое с ним тоже случалось в своё время, даже несколько раз, но дети никогда не выбирали сторону, за которую шли воевать. Они были зачастую просто расходным материалом, лёгким для внушения. Оружием, поражающим порой даже самых закоренелых циников.

– В сорок седьмом меня отправили на Элио, – тихо говорит он, – это совсем крошечная планета, висящая в тени большого газового гиганта, где добывали гелий-3. На планете жили, в основном, шахтёры, плюс прятались всякие преступники, но конфронтаций особых не было. А потом вдруг жахнуло – туда прилетел прятаться Келас Ок-Хари, мой, – Акинори фыркает, – земляк, родом с Кхана. Он был предводителем пиратской братии, вырезавшей торговцев на одной из магистралей, ведущей через Цитадель. Опустим подробности – всё равно географию Млечного Пути ты не знаешь. Келас, сраный урод, решил захватить Элио подчистую и сделать базой для своих пиратских делишек. Шахтёров и их семьи он использовал как рабов и расходный материал, и Альянс узнал об этом... ну, поздновато.

Акинори переводит дыхание – говорить с каждым вдохом всё сложнее, и это значит, что либо медигель подкачал с дезинфекцией раны, либо имунная система дала сбой. Он дёргает головой, жмурится, пытаясь сморгнуть туман перед глазами, и продолжает:  
– К сорок седьмому году Элио стала горячей точкой. Часть шахтёров ушла в ополчение и начала войну против Келаса, Келас промыл мозги остальным и заставил их играть в войнушку друг с другом. Неприятная ситуация, мягко говоря. Миротворцев туда не посылали, потому что на дворе всё ещё медленно затухала Вторая Галактическая, и свободных людей просто не было. Послали меня – и ещё пару человек. Я тогда мелкий был ещё, только-только из академии. И вот, значит, мы присоединились к шахтёрам-ополченцам, и один из них говорит мне, что у него в городе остался сын. Мальчишке девять лет, совсем ещё мелкий. Я пообещал, что поищу его, когда будем зачищать логово Келаса.

– Нашёл? – мрачно спрашивает Дайшо.

Акинори трёт броню на груди, там, где под слоями полимера и синтетики покоится застаревший кривой шрам.

– Не я его – он меня. Я сидел в укрытии, отстреливался, когда он подбежал прямо сквозь перестрелку, мелкий придурок. Дёрнул за край брони, сделал грустные глаза, прошепелявил, что у него мать в заложниках. «Пожалуйста, помогите, мистер солдат». Что я мог сделать? – Акинори тихо смеётся. – Я отчитался, пошёл за ним – коридоры, укрытия, ещё коридоры. Завёл меня в самую задницу, знаешь, где точно никто не найдёт. А потом развернулся – и всё с тем же печальным лицом чиркнул меня виброножом по груди. Сердце не задел одним только чудом. Я уже потом, в госпитале, узнал, что он такими уловками пришил троих наших, а злиться всё равно не мог.

– Почему?

– Келас забрал его мать к себе на корабль и пообещал, что отпустит, если они победят.

Дайшо замирает на середине шага. Акинори добавляет совсем тихо и печально:  
– К тому моменту, как мы добрались до корабля, она была уже пару суток как мертва. А сам парнишка исчез. Я искал его ещё пару лет после этого, но так и не нашёл. Затеряться в галактике проще простого, если знаешь, куда идти. 

Он ждёт, что Дайшо скажет что-нибудь привычно-вежливое, вроде «мне жаль» или «сочувствую», но тот молчит. Чеканит шаг, глядя перед собой с задумчивым видом, а потом вдруг выдаёт:  
– Дурак, – голосом серьёзным-серьёзным.

– Сам знаю, – весело отзывается Акинори. – Можешь не напоминать.

Зайдя за энергетическое поле, Дайшо напрягает руки чуть сильнее – здесь, в области нормальной гравитации, Акинори становится достаточно тяжёлой ношей. Напрягает руки – но не отпускает, хотя Акинори порывается идти сам, за что получает раздражённый взгляд и парочку буквально непечатных глитчей, интерпретируемых как синтетическая нецензурщина.

– Акама, – зовёт Дайшо, подключаясь к общему каналу, – сопроводи парня с медикаментами в медблок.

И застывает перед глухой стеной на пару секунд. Акинори смотрит сначала непонимающе, а потом с удивлением, ослабевшими руками стягивая с головы шлем: в глухой стене появляется круглая арка, и невзрачный тёмный полимер расступается, сдвигая помещения и комнаты, образуя прямой коридор к медблоку. Открывая рот для вопроса, Акинори натыкается на насмешливый взгляд Дайшо и тут же затыкается, оставляя любопытство на потом. Перед тем, как задавать откровенно тупые вопросы, надо успокоиться и прийти в себя. И перефразировать их так, чтобы они не были откровенно тупыми. Хотя Дайшо всё равно будет насмехаться.

Пройдя через декон, он сгружает Акинори на операционный стол, забирая у него шлем, и задумчиво оглядывает броню:  
– Сам снимешь или подсобить?

– О, – Акинори расплывается в похабной ухмылочке, – хочешь меня раздеть?

– Ещё одна шуточка подобного рода – и я реально решу зашить тебе ещё и рот, – в похожем тоне жизнерадостно отзывается Дайшо. – Как снимать?

– Да я сам, – фыркает Акинори.

Он щёлкает мелкими застёжками, утопленными в пластик так аккуратно, что даже стыки сложно заметить; снимает по очереди наручи с каждой из шести рук, неловко выпутывается из верхней части нагрудника, снимая нижнюю, более гибкую. Освобождённая от тяжести брони грудная клетка отзывается лёгкой болью, раненый бок простреливает с такой силой, что Акинори едва не улетает в отключку снова.

– Твою мать, – шипит он, – не думал, что рана настолько глубокая. Дайшо, глянь, там кишки видно?

Дайшо поджимает тонкие губы, не отвечая, помогает стянуть остатки брони с бёдер и лодыжек, задирает рваную форменку, чтобы потом, когда Акинори морщится, недолго думая просто разорвать её надвое, снимая с плеч, как жилетку. Сарукуи в сопровождении ещё одного синтетика заходит в медблок и мрачно присвистывает:  
– Я знаю, что рахни живучие, но, пожалуйста, научись заботиться о себе хоть иногда, командор.

– Вот видишь, – ехидно припечатывает Дайшо, – даже твои подчинённые думают, что ты дурак.

Сарукуи ставит рядом с ним забитую доверху аптечку и, дождавшись кивка, уходит, опасливо оборачиваясь на Дайшо. Акинори улыбается ему ободряюще, но это, видимо, не оказывает должного эффекта – Сарукуи сводит брови на переносице и одними губами произносит пару матерных слов. Второй синтетик – Акама – тоже покидает медблок, но не оборачивается, только кидает Дайшо полный тревоги взгляд перед тем, как уйти.

– Ну что, – с усмешкой говорит Дайшо, – с обезболом или без?

– С обезболом конечно, мы ж не в поле, – бурчит Акинори, – садюга. Адапикаина гидрохлорид, местно, не перепутай пожалуйста.

Дайшо дезинфецирует руки, натягивает перчатки и достаёт знакомый флакон с анестетиком, откручивает крышку, задумчиво глядя то на распылитель, то на рану. Говорит:  
– А плёнку снимать не надо?

– Блядь, – ругается Акинори, – надо. Но больно! Но надо.

Он передёргивает плечами и морщится, поддевает застывший медигель ногтями, медленно тянет плёнку на себя. Плечо отзывается тянущей мерзкой болью, и Акинори прикусывает язык, чтобы не зашипеть.

– Дай я, – говорит Дайшо, по-хозяйски отталкивая руку Акинори от раны и хватаясь за край плёнки, – кислое, сладкое или солёное?

– Кис... – Дайшо резко дёргает плёнку вверх, одним движением срывая её целиком, – ауч! Кислое! Какого хрена?

– Согласись, – насмешливо говорит он, – было не так больно, как могло быть. Итак, кислое. – Он опускает руку ниже и находит край плёнки на боку, заглядывая Акинори в глаза, – а любимый цвет?

– Теперь я знаю эту уловку, – мрачно бурчит тот, не отрывая от Дайшо взгляда, – зелё... – Дайшо срывает плёнку, – ...ный. Ненавижу.

– Так ненавидишь или любишь? – насмешливо спрашивает Дайшо, брызгая анестетиком на раны и доставая из аптечки ещё несколько флаконов, – что из этого антисептик?

Акинори мутным взглядом проходится по флаконам. Местные антисептики, бесполезные после применения медигеля.

– Ничего, – отзывается он охрипшим голосом, – там должна быть коробка, розовая такая, с маленькими стеклянными ампулами. С длиннющим названием, и снизу ещё подписано «раствор для инъекций». Нашёл?

– Нашёл, – отзывается Дайшо, вытаскивая ампулу с розоватой жижей под свет, – что это?

– Это хрень, которая прибирает остатки грязи за медигелем. Мы её дружно называем киллером. Всё, что могло попасть в рану через плёнку, уже в неё попало, эта штука его нейтрализует. Правда эффект у неё тот ещё, ну и хрен с ним. Коли.

– Сколько? – Дайшо достаёт из аптечки шприц, ломает верхушку ампулы и замирает, переводя взгляд на Акинори. – И куда?

– По два миллилитра внутримышечно вокруг ран, плюс ещё один внутривенно. Вообще, сначала бы зашить...

Дайшо кивает, отставляя ампулу и шприц на столик возле операционного стола, и достаёт запечатанную иглу и шовный материал. Нитки знакомо поблёскивают в ярком свете ламп. Акинори вздыхает, наконец-то не морщась от боли: адапикаин благополучно приглушает её почти целиком.

– А ты шить-то умеешь? – фыркает Акинори, неожиданно задавшись вопросом, какого вообще чёрта он доверил свои раны не Сарукую, а Дайшо.

– Это мой третий раз, – благодушно отзывается тот.

И улыбается – ехидно и кровожадно. Акинори на секунду позволяет себе пожалеть о том, что не доверил свою задницу Сарукую, подбирается и следит за каждым действием Дайшо уже не лениво из-под ресниц, а внимательно, отмечая каждую деталь. Впрочем, тот действует подчёркнуто профессионально, не давая усомниться в его умениях. И шьёт как-то совсем не по-врачебному осторожно, словно боясь причинить боль. Ровные стежки стягивают края раны, превращая крупную круглую дыру в чуть дрожащую полосу.

Перед раной на боку Дайшо останавливается и замирает. Спрашивает полным тревоги голосом:  
– Ты уверен, что тут можно просто зашить?

– М, – Акинори моргает и прислушивается к себе. Задушенная анальгетиком боль теперь не мешает ему ощущать каждую клетку собственного организма. Рана на боку ощущается страшновато, но внутренние органы не задеты, спасибо хорошо прокачанным мышцам и защите брони. – Всё в порядке, хреначь. В этот раз моим кишкам здорово повезло.

– Как ты вообще ходил с такими ранами, – бормочет Дайшо себе под нос, – ладно ещё плечо, но бок выглядит жутко.

– Я – рахни, – беспечно отзывается Акинори, улыбаясь от уха до уха; он ощущает каждый стежок, но это – не совсем боль, так, жалкие отголоски, – некоторые из нас в горячке боя и пару отрубленных рук не заметить могут. Пока гормоны не улягутся. Потом будет больно, да.

Они молчат, пока Дайшо аккуратно обкалывает раны киллером. Акинори прикрывает глаза, решившись довериться ему целиком, и ощущает, как сознание начинает плыть. Перед глазами вспыхивают цветные пятна, как в калейдоскопе, и он почти пропускает момент, когда Дайшо перетягивает одну из его рук жгутом.

– Не, – слабо говорит Акинори, – не в эту руку. Коли в верхнюю левую, в запястье.

Дайшо послушно перетягивает жгутом предплечье верхней левой руки Акинори. Один укол – и его мозги, то есть, какая-то их часть отрубится на ближайшие часов семь.

– Эй, – зовёт он, привлекая внимание Дайшо, – после того как кольнёшь, лучше запри меня где-нибудь. Киллер начисто вырубает логику, волю и здравый смысл, так что я точно начну творить херню. Можешь запереть меня с ребятами, они знают, как справляться с людьми под этой дрянью, видели не раз. И я сильно вряд ли буду помнить следующие часов семь, так что не обессудь, если что-нибудь всё-таки натворю. Я это не со зла.

Дайшо переводит взгляд на жижу, набранную в шприц. Спрашивает настороженно:  
– Ваша медицина такое одобряет?

Акинори усмехается:  
– Он не вызывает зависимости и используется только по назначению. Торчкам не зашёл: они не запоминают, что происходит, пока он действует, так что колоться нет смысла. Вообще я согласен, он очень стрёмный, но помогает почти от любой заразы, попавшей в кровь. Коли давай.

Игла аккуратно входит в вену. Акинори наблюдает, как жижа медленно исчезает из шприца, и чувствует, как, словно волна, киллер уносит его далеко-далеко. Последнее, что он видит перед тем, как память отрубается, – глаза Дайшо с точками зрачков, зелёные, как трава на полях Белль-Монте.


	24. М.А. На взлёт

Последнее утро на планете проходит неожиданно тихо. Ни тебе тревоги, ни тебе раненых и больных, ничего, – только из города приходит мать с ребёнком на руках, но ею, оставив Ацуму и Сакусу отсыпаться, занимается Аленна. Она же будит их, когда приходит время отбытия, начав, к сожалению или к счастью, с Ацуму. Он чувствует сквозь сон, как кто-то осторожно толкает его в бок, и лениво отмахивается:  
– Оми-Оми, тревога не выла, уйди, – слова сливаются в неразборчивое бормотание, и осторожное прикосновение повторяется; Ацуму переворачивается на другой бок, едва не свалившись с койки, и утыкается носом в скомканное одеяло, – Оми, мать твою, дай поспать, изувер! Сон такой хороший...

Он проваливается в сновидение ещё до того, как договаривает фразу, и начисто игнорирует последующие попытки его разбудить. Наученный жизнью с братом-жаворонком, Ацуму прекрасно умеет пропускать мимо ушей зовущие его голоса, тычки под рёбра, пинки и прочие неприятные попытки вырвать его из сна. Окати его ледяной водой – и он всё равно не проснётся: продолжит спать промокший насквозь, только одеяло натянет повыше на плечи. Да и без одеяла ему в принципе зашибись – Ацуму может спать в любых условиях, на любых поверхностях и в любом шуме. Для того, чтобы его разбудить, и пары взрывов недостаточно. Зато – 

– Ацуму, там женщина с переломом надлобковой, поможешь? – и он уже в строю: подорвавшись, садится на койке, трёт глаза и вместо Сакусы видит улыбающуюся Аленну.

– Где? – не здороваясь, спрашивает он, – щас только умоюсь и халат натяну, погоди.

Аленна тихо смеётся – мягко, но совершенно немелодично, с несвойственной такой молодой женщине хрипотцой. Говорит:  
– Всё в порядке, никого нет. Я не могла тебя добудиться и пришлось перейти к тяжёлой артиллерии. Ты и в самом деле врач, да?

– То есть, – фыркает Ацуму, медленно приходя в себя, – то, что я прооперировал тут кучу народа для тебя не показатель?

Перед глазами у него слегка мутно – он всё ещё в полусне, и чтобы проснуться, нужно умыться. Это такой ритуал: в своё время Ацуму проворачивал его в полевых условиях, без воды и с ограниченным количеством антисептиков. Умыться не всегда означало ополоснуть лицо водой – можно было просто пару раз ударить ладонями по щекам, можно было приложиться лбом обо что-нибудь твёрдое, или сделать пару дыхательных упражнений, или просто как следует протереть глаза. Брызги воды в лицо были идеальным вариантом, но в отсутствие оных Ацуму не брезговал альтернативами.

Сейчас у него есть время для того, чтобы выйти из сна медленно, а не как обычно, и поэтому он тупит взглядом в стену за плечом Аленны и вслушивается в её тихий голос:  
– Вам пора на пересменку, – говорит она, – Киёми ещё спит, я решила разбудить тебя первым на случай, если тебе нужно как-то подготовиться к отлёту. Корабль уже в порту. Ты в порядке? Выглядишь потрёпанным.

Ацуму лениво взмахивает рукой:  
– Я со сна всегда такой. Подождёшь меня пару минут? Впервые просыпаюсь раньше Оми, так что не хочу пропустить это зрелище. Я сгоняю умоюсь.

Аленна улыбается и кивает. Пожитков у Ацуму нет, собирать нечего, кроме одежды, купленной задолбавшимся Оми в одном из магазинчиков в городе. Да и той не больно-то много – вся уместится в стандартный вещмешок. Он быстрым шагом добирается до туалета, вставая перед раковиной и заглядывая в зеркало. Видок, конечно, тот ещё: волосы сильно отросли, и стало видно тёмно-каштановые корни, которые совершенно негде сейчас отбелить и покрасить; синие круги под глазами потемнели настолько, что стали напоминать стрёмный макияж; здоровый цвет кожи так и не вернулся – сказалась потеря крови.

– Мда, – резюмирует Ацуму, – тебе бы в стазис, Цуму. Хоть на пару денёчков.

Он набирает пригоршню воды и брызжет себе в лицо, запрокидывая голову. Капли стекают по шее и линии подбородка, впитываясь в пижамную футболку. Кожа правой руки под каплями, преломляющими свет, чуть мерцает, выдавая своё неестественное происхождение. Ацуму усмехается, зачёсывая наверх отросшую чёлку, и ищет взглядом что-нибудь, чем можно зацепить волосы. 

Ничего, разумеется, не найдя, он возвращается обратно к Аленне.

– Есть шнурок какой-нибудь? Волосы зацепить, мешают.

– Могу подстричь тебя перед вылетом, – предлагает она.

Ацуму качает головой: нет, свою голову он точно не доверит никому, кроме Саму. К тому же, даже если подстричься сейчас, волосы всё равно отрастут снова за то время, пока он будет пахать на корабле. И отрастут даже быстрее, чем эти. И шнурок придётся искать уже там. В общем, предложение, конечно, милое, но не стоит. Он так и говорит: сознаётся во всех своих мыслях вплоть до самой первой, про Саму. От звука его имени слегка тяжелеет в груди, но это уже привычное чувство. Аленна миролюбиво улыбается и пожимает плечами, взмахивает рукой, призывая идти за ней, и ведёт Ацуму мимо комнатки Сакусы в сторону складов.

Порывшись в одном из ящиков, она выуживает из него несколько тонких плетёных браслетов – таких же, какие украшают её запястья.

– Вы носите их, не снимая, – говорит Ацуму, кивнув на браслеты, – это типа традиция такая или что? У Оми тоже есть, вроде. Тонкие такие чёрные шнурки.

– Это kertet, – говорит Аленна, – в древности они были просто украшениями, а сейчас выполняют много разных функций. Можно вызвать голоэкран, связаться с кем-нибудь, в случае чего – даже просто жгут наложить. Можешь завязывать ими волосы.

Ацуму припоминает тысячу и один срач на фоне культурных различий и неуважения к мелким деталям и пару секунд вычисляет соотношение между «мне похуй» и «я всё-таки пекусь об этом» в своей голове. Выходит где-то два к одному, поэтому он всё-таки спрашивает:  
– А это никого не оскорбит? Ну, – он взмахивает руками в воздухе, пытаясь объяснить, но в силу своего абсолютного непонимания этого феномена так и не находит слов.

Аленна фыркает:  
– Ты врач. Это всё, что имеет значение. Даже если кто-то оскорбится – думаешь, он выберет гордую и независимую смерть вместо своевременной медицинской помощи? Ха. К тому же, с тобой Киёми. Он кого хочешь на место поставит.

Ацуму умалчивает о том, что он тоже «кого хочешь на место поставит» и пожимает плечами, принимая подарок в виде десятка цветастых шнурков. Выбрав один, самый яркий, он завязывает отросшие волосы в куцый хвостик на затылке и расплывается в ехидной ухмылке:  
– Идём будить Оми?

Аленна повторяет его выражение лица и заговорщицким шёпотом подтверждает:  
– Идём.

Спящий Сакуса – почти такой же, как бодрствующий: недовольное лицо, брови сведены на переносице, руки сжаты в кулаки. Ацуму чувствует совершенно неожиданную для себя неловкость, глядя на него и размышляя о том, что ему снится. Явно что-то нехорошее. Ресницы дрожат, и радужки, чётко проступающие под тонкими веками, мечутся туда-сюда. Испарина блестит на лбу, собираясь в крупные бусины. Аленна вздыхает, и в её вздохе не слышно ничего хорошего: там и усталость, и сожаление, и сочувствие, и это с тем учётом, что Ацуму даже в лучшие свои дни никогда не был особо эмпатичным. Она протягивает руку, но пальцы не касаются кожи – замирают в миллиметре надо лбом Сакусы. Аленна поворачивается и просит:  
– Давай ты.

– Я? – Ацуму моргает. – В смысле? Почему я? Хочешь, чтобы он отпинал меня за то, что я его разбудил? Не-не-не, я подписывался только на просмотр этой комедии, участвовать мне что-то не очень хочется.

– Пожалуйста? – тихо выдаёт Аленна, – обещаю, он тебя не убьёт. Просто... сложно объяснить. Киёми не любит прикосновения. А тебя почему-то терпит. 

Сакуса сжимает край одеяла в кулаке и съёживается весь, словно ему страшно холодно. Ацуму наблюдает за ним несколько секунд с каким-то чисто научным интересом, а потом всё-таки соглашается: кивает и делает шаг вперёд, приседая перед койкой на корточки. Смешно: до этого он никогда никого не будил, кроме своих пациентов. Саму всегда вставал раньше и распинывал его, так что Ацуму не приходилось наблюдать за здоровыми спящими людьми – и, тем более, наблюдать за их пробуждением. А тут, в госпитале, его всегда будил Сакуса – зачастую, пинками.

Он гоняет в голове несколько вариантов: пнуть, толкнуть, крикнуть, – но ни один из них не выбирает. Проходится кончиками пальцев по спутанным чёрным кудрям, спускаясь прохладной механической ладонью на покрытый испариной лоб. Сакуса дёргается, но не просыпается, хотя давно уже перескочил фазу глубокого сна.

– Оми-Оми, пора вставать, – охрипшим голосом говорит Ацуму. – Просыпайся.

Он кончиками пальцев очерчивает контуры лица Сакусы: проходится по бровям, по спинке носа, по острым скулам, замирает только перед губами, сжавшимися в кривую линию. А потом словно отмирает – отдёргивает руку, как ошпаренный, и уже, как нормальный человек, слегка толкает Сакусу в плечо.

– Вставай давай, ну!

Взгляд у Сакусы после сна мутный-мутный, совсем не такой злой, каким он обычно смотрит на Ацуму. В чёрных глазах ещё плещутся остатки эмоций из сна – неприязнь, тревога и страх. Ацуму натягивает на лицо одну из своих излюбленных едко-очаровательных улыбок и толкает Сакусу снова – легко, но ощутимо.

– Проснулся, Оми-Оми?

Со дна зрачков всплывает знакомая неприязнь; Сакуса морщится, садясь на кровати и комкая в пальцах тонкое одеяло. И, проигнорировав Ацуму, переводит взгляд на Аленну:  
– Пора?

Она кивает, улыбаясь мягко и чуть виновато. Ацуму поднимается на ноги и неотрывно наблюдает за Сакусой: вот он морщится, трёт пальцами переносицу и вздыхает; вот он поднимается на ноги и застывает на секунду, нос к носу столкнувшись с Ацуму; вот во взгляде чёрных глаз снова проступает отчётливая неприязнь, граничащая с ненавистью. Сакуса выглядит значительно мягче в пижамной футболке и шортах, но всё равно кажется опасным, как бритва. Одно неловкое движение – и порежешься.

– Ты... – начинает Сакуса, но не продолжает свою мысль, качает головой, стряхивая на глаза взмокшую кудрявую чёлку. – Забудь.

– Забыл, – улыбается Ацуму, – с добрым утром?

Сакуса кривит губы – это не улыбка, но её подобие, и Ацуму этого достаточно, чтобы успокоиться. Аленна хлопает его по плечу и покидает комнатку.

– Уходи, – чеканит Сакуса, – у меня нет желания нянчиться с тобой сейчас. Позову, когда буду готов.

Ацуму щурится, разглядывая его из-под решётки ресниц. Хочется остаться на месте чисто из вредности – а вредности в нём хватит на то, чтобы потравить полгорода и после этого ещё останется чуть-чуть, – но, с другой стороны, совсем не хочется злить Сакусу прямо с момента пробуждения. Снились-то ему явно не цветочные поля с единорогами. Ацуму дёргает плечом и задаёт вопрос, неожиданный для них обоих:  
– Всё в порядке?

Сакуса моргает, подвиснув на пару секунд. Смотрит в глаза, словно пытаясь найти там хоть каплю неискренности, но Ацуму вполне искренен: за то время, что они провели вместе, он сильно привязался к Сакусе, как к единственному возможному собеседнику в пустом госпитале. И ему правда важно знать, всё ли в порядке – хотя, разумеется, это совсем не так, – всё ли Сакуса держит под контролем, потому что потом, на передовой, у них попросту не будет времени на болтовню.

– Всё... – он запинается и замолкает, недвижимо замирая ещё на пару секунд, словно статуя. – Нет, Ацуму. Не совсем.

Неожиданная честность ставит в тупик, но Ацуму быстро находит, что сказать.

– Страшно? – спрашивает он ровным тоном, почти мягко, учитывая его характер и любовь к подколам.

В комнатке виснет тишина. Сакуса молчит, глядя мимо Ацуму в стену: тени дрожат на белом матовом пластике обшивки. Ацуму набирает полную грудь слабо пахнущего медикаментами воздуха, чтобы выдать какую-нибудь шутку, но тут же выдыхает, едва не подавившись, понимая, что ему попросту нечего сказать. Сакуса морщится, трёт ладонью подбородок с вылезшей за пару ночей тёмной щетиной, и прикусывает щёку изнутри – совсем незаметно, если не вглядываться. По всем параметрам – ему страшно. Он на нервах с того самого момента, как Аленна сказала о пересменке, и Ацуму совершенно без понятия, что делать в этой ситуации. Он не раз успокаивал людей в панике, но Сакуса... Нет, не то чтобы Сакуса не был человеком, просто он был особенным, с кучей своих заморочек вроде брезгливости и неприязни к прикосновениям. Да и Ацуму он воспринимал скорее как надоедливую проблему, чем как напарника. Наверное.

– Я прикрою тебя, если что, – говорит Ацуму. – Честно.

Сакуса кривит губы в улыбке, сквозящей разочарованием и беспомощностью.

– Это моя, – он делает ударение на этом слове, – работа. То, что я не могу сделать её как следует...

– Кто сказал, что ты не можешь? – фыркает Ацуму, вновь напуская на себя надменный вид, – Деус, Оми! Ты серьёзно думаешь, что я буду на руках тебя носить посреди поля боя? Прикрыть – значит, взять на себя пару обязанностей в случае, если тебя ранят, или если ты впадёшь в панику, или если ты страшно не выспался. Делать за тебя твою работу я не собираюсь и не собирался! Я тоже человек и надеюсь на ту же услугу с твоей стороны, окей? Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, все дела, словом, то, чем мы занимались тут. Только, ну, – он взмахивает рукой, – там.

И Сакуса вдруг усмехается дружелюбно – это совсем не та усмешка, какую Ацуму видел всё то время, что они грызлись друг с другом здесь, в госпитале. В глазах напротив плещется принятие, капля уважения и что-то ещё, что он не в силах распознать.

– Собирайся, – говорит Сакуса своим привычным менторским тоном, – у тебя полчаса. Встречаемся у выхода.

– Да я уже, – фыркает Ацуму, – тебя ждём.

– Что ж, – вздыхает Сакуса, – тогда у тебя полчаса на то, чтобы потанцевать, или поспать, или что ты там ещё делаешь, когда у тебя есть свободное время. Можешь поесть – на корабле только сухпайки, нормальной еды не дождёшься.

Ацуму кивает, распознав в его словах прикрытое вежливостью «выйди вон, пока я тебя не пришиб», и уходит в сторону столовой, открывая холодильник и рыща взглядом на предмет нормальной еды. Аленна тоже здесь, в её тарелке розоватая каша, какая-то выпечка и пара фруктов; Ацуму набирает еду на поднос и садится напротив неё. Оглядывает просторное помещение с дверью, уходящей в хорошо обставленную кухню, и задаёт ещё один вопрос, мучивший его всё это время:  
– Я понимаю, врачи. А поваров-то почему здесь нет? Поваров, уборщиков, ну и всего остального персонала больницы, не связанного с медициной.

Аленна пожимает плечами:  
– После стольких налётов на больницы никто не горит желанием здесь работать. Да и не то чтобы у нас было много людей, чтобы растрачивать их на такие мелкие вещи, как уборка и приготовление пищи. Пайки, фрукты, быстрорастворимая еда, – Аленна жестом указывает на кашу в своей тарелке, – нам достаточно. В городе живут, в основном, дети и те, кто по каким-то причинам не может воевать – старики, беременные, ну ты понимаешь. Ещё часть работает на производствах и фермах, чтобы у нас была еда, одежда и оружие. Остальные – по кораблям. Нам пришлось адаптироваться, иначе мы бы не выжили.

– Печально, – равнодушно отзывается Ацуму.

Он расправляется с фруктами, быстрорастворимой кашей и сухпайком, заходит в комнату отдыха за своим вещмешком, набитым кое-как свёрнутыми футболками, штанами и халатами – хотя на кой чёрт ему халаты на поле боя, куда точно придётся выходить в броне, Ацуму так и не понял – и медленно шагает к выходу из госпиталя. Дойдя до раздвижных дверей он оборачивается, рассматривая пустынный холл, двери грузовых лифтов и стопкой сложенные в самом углу носилки. Это место ненадолго, но всё-таки стало ему домом, и покидать его непривычно, пожалуй. Ацуму никогда не славился сентиментальностью и привязанностью к определённым местам – они с Саму всю жизнь скакали с места на место, нигде не оставаясь надолго – и всё-таки что-то в его груди саднит от осознания того, что он уходит. Уходит с предполагаемой возможностью никогда не вернуться обратно – и дело не в том, что он вернётся на ковчег, под крыло Киты и к тумакам Саму. 

Он может умереть. И Сакуса может умереть. И Аленна могла умереть – Ацуму своими глазами видел, как сильно её потрепало. Это в Млечном Пути был целый свод правил о том, что можно и нельзя делать с военными врачами, а здесь – здесь никаких правил не было.

– Хватит бояться, придурок, – говорит Ацуму сам себе, – всё будет в порядке. Ты же удачливый засранец, верно?

Его слова уносит эхо. Спустя пару минут из арки, ведущей на лестничную клетку, выходит Сакуса – весь напряжённый, как струна. Утренней щетины на его подбородке, делающей лицо мягче, – как не бывало, слабого страха в глазах тоже, – одна решимость и на дне зрачков, и на лице. Губы сжаты в тонкую линию, и Ацуму отчаянно хочется их коснуться.

– Идём? – неловко спрашивает он, вешая вещмешок на плечо.

Сакуса кивает. На улице их уже ждёт беспилотник, висящий в полуметре над землёй. Ацуму вздыхает – он так и не выяснил, как это работает. Он трёт зажившее плечо сквозь тонкую ткань футболки и следом за Сакусой забирается внутрь, устраиваясь на мягком сиденье. Сакуса держит дистанцию, но Ацуму привычно придвигается к нему ближе, приваливаясь плечом к плечу и бедром к бедру, только руку на колено не кладёт – знает, что может получить пару тумаков. Сердце в груди бьётся размеренно, но гулко – первый признак подступающей тревоги.

Беспилотник трогается. Ацуму не смотрит в окно – пялится на Сакусу, почти не моргая, очерчивая взглядом вздёрнутый нос и тонкие губы, густые брови и длинные тёмные ресницы. Сакуса бледный, как привидение, крупная жилка отчётливо бьётся на фарфоровой шее. Ацуму повторяет про себя: белок крови – гемоглобин; тип белков – декстроаминокислотный; лёгочное дыхание; четырёхкамерное сердце. Точь-в-точь люди, за исключением следов нулевого элемента в крови и плазме. Он сможет их лечить. У него получится. Он, чёрт возьми, даже оллинцев с того света вытаскивал.

– Волнуюсь как первоклашка, – шёпотом выдаёт Ацуму, когда беспилотник останавливается возле огромного чёрного корабля, стоящего на посадочной площадке.

– Не ты один, – отзывается Сакуса, вылезая из машины. – Не ты один.

Ацуму не особо разбирается в классах кораблей, но предполагает, что «Hunhir» – всё-таки дредноут. Здоровенная такая махина, чёрт его знает, как не продавившая посадочную площадку, и вся целиком матово-чёрная, не отражающая ни капли света, как вантаблэк и его производные. Ацуму смотрит на корабль, приближаясь к нему короткими шагами – Сакуса, взвинченный донельзя, шагает рядом и разве что не трясётся; лучше держаться рядом с ним на случай, если решит драпануть или учудить что-нибудь неадекватное; мало ли – и не замечает ни изгибов, ни углов, ничего: «Hunhir» – одно большое чёрное пятно, заслоняющее горизонт и половину неба. Только опущенный трап серебрится металлической поверхностью посреди этого пятна.

– Мы обычно забираемся на корабли с челноков, – бормочет Ацуму себе под нос, – и корабли приземляются на планетах только, типа, для починки и всего такого.

– Они хотели прислать челнок, – кивает Сакуса, – видимо, что-то произошло. Может, с двигателями неполадки. Я не знаю.

Пожав плечами, Ацуму шагает вслед за ним вверх по трапу и замирает перед закрытыми дверьми. Сакуса жмёт на одну из кнопок на сенсорной панели и представляется; двери медленно открываются, впуская его в сухое, душноватое тепло грузового отсека. Здесь пусто и очень светло; белый электрический свет бьёт по глазам, за время поездки в тёмном беспилотнике отвыкшим от яркости. Ацуму щурится, прикрывая глаза рукой, и сканирует взглядом окружающее пространство. Никого нет.

– Нас даже не встретят с распростёртыми объятиями? – обиженно спрашивает он.

Сакуса фыркает.

– Многовато запросов.

Словно осмелев, он шагает вперёд уже шире, сворачивает в один из коридоров, направляясь неведомо куда. Ацуму призраком идёт за ним, периодически выдавая шуточки и едкие комментарии, но не получая в ответ никакого отклика. Оказавшись на мостике, он замирает по струнке, глядя на, по-видимому, капитана корабля: молодого, смущённо улыбающегося и выглядящего поразительно мягким для своей должности. Он один на мостике, посреди крошечного помещения со всего одним креслом, предназначенным, по-видимому, для пилота. Экран во всю стену показывает город впереди, но никаких окон и панелей поверх него Ацуму не замечает. Выглядит слегка непривычно, но не то чтобы совсем дико.

– Монива, – Сакуса бьёт запястьем о запястье и чуть склоняет голову.

– Сакуса, – улыбается тот, – добро пожаловать на «Hunhir». Представишь мне своего... друга?

Ацуму фыркает. Друга, как же. Сакуса считает его максимум помощником, но никак не другом, и это можно легко прочитать по нахмуренному лицу.

– Мия Ацуму, – тихо говорит Сакуса. – Инопланетянин. Врач. Достоин доверия. 

– Вау, Оми, – смеётся Ацуму, – почему я никогда не слышал чтобы ты называл меня достойным доверия, обращаясь лично ко мне?

Сакуса шикает на него, не оборачиваясь, вцепляется в запястье на ощупь и сжимает его ощутимо больно. Ацуму щерится оскалом, щурит глаза и сжимает руку в кулак, напрягая мышцы. То, что Сакуса сам его коснулся – это удивительно, но всё равно раздражает:  
– Блин, Оми! Нам с этими людьми работать ближайшие чёрт знает сколько недель, и делать вид что я такой зашибись серьёзный адекватный парень я не намерен, – Ацуму переводит взгляд на капитана – Мониву – и кивает в знак приветствия. – Здрасьте! Меня зовут Мия Ацуму и я крайне неадекватный засранец, но я правда хороший врач, так что прошу понять и простить. Лечу хорошо вне зависимости от конфликтов, так что можете сраться со мной сколь угодно долго.

Монива кашляет в кулак, не то подавившись воздухом, не то скрывая усмешку. Сакуса вздыхает тяжело-тяжело и выдаёт:  
– Прошу прощения.

– Ничего! – смущённо улыбается Монива, – Мия прав: нам ещё долго работать вместе, и лучше узнать друг друга заранее, чем потом пожинать плоды неосведомлённости.

– Можно просто Ацуму! Я как-то не привык откликаться на фамилию, если честно.

Монива кивает.

– Аленна очень многое переставила в медблоке под себя, не бойтесь корректировать обстановку. Я попрошу Футакучи провести вам экскурсию по кораблю, чтобы вы знали, где что находится, – он вновь прячет смущённую улыбку за тыльной стороной ладони, – хотя, разумеется, живой корабль постоянно меняется и вам придётся привыкать, что некоторые помещения могут быть, эм... не на своём месте. Сакуса, ты ведь раньше не работал на кораблях?

– Только в госпиталях и на выездах.

– Ну вот. К местной обстановке сложновато привыкнуть, так что если что случится – обращайтесь, я на связи. На корабле три канала связи – общий, частота 132,2; боевой – 140,6; и внутренний. Внутренний не является радиоканалом, связь осуществляется от одного kertet к другому. Ацуму, у тебя есть...

Ацуму стягивает цветастый шнурок с затылка, распуская волосы, и вытягивает перед собой:  
– Эта штука? Я не знаю, как она работает, но да, есть. Мне проще с омни-инструментом, так что если у вас есть техник, способный настроить связь от него к этим вашим шнуркам, свяжи меня с ним, пожалуйста.

Монива кивает:  
– Хорошо. Сопроводить вас в медблок, пока Футакучи не вернулся?

Сакуса молча кивает, а Ацуму качает головой:  
– Погоди! У меня два вопроса, чисто технических, – Монива жестом позволяет ему сказать, – мы же будем работать на передовой, верно? В смысле, в чистом полюшке под обстрелом.

– Верно.

– Тогда нам по-любому нужна броня. В белых халатах мы слишком заметны для врагов – это во-первых, а во-вторых, шальные пули никто не отменял. Нас двое, конечно, но лучше избежать ненужных травм.

Фыркнув, Монива склоняет голову к плечу:  
– А ты уже бывал на передовой, верно? – Ацуму кивает и скалится, – разумеется, мы выдадим вам броню, медикаменты и даже оружие.

– Вы доверите мне оружие? – скептично спрашивает Ацуму.

Монива пожимает плечами:  
– Если Сакуса за тебя поручится – да. Почему нет? Ты столько времени оперировал наших людей и ни одного не убил, почему мы не должны доверять тебе? То есть, разумеется, найдутся те, кто не будет тебе доверять. Но в нашем случае это не совсем вопрос доверия: ты необходим нам как врач, и если ты умрёшь, будучи без возможности защитить себя, мы потеряем очень ценного человека. Как видишь, – он разводит руками, – врачей у нас дефицит.

Ацуму щёлкает пальцами и смеётся:  
– Замечательно! У меня будет броня, оружие и медикаменты, с этим можно хоть в самое пекло.

Весь оставшийся день – вернее, ближайшие без малого десять часов – уходят на инструктаж, инспекцию корабля и знакомство с будущими пациентами. Ацуму, оценивший всю группу по Мониве, крупно ошибается в своей уверенности в том, что все они милые, мягонькие и добрые ребята. Один только Футакучи чего стоит – едкий, как и сам Ацуму, с извечной ухмылкой на лице и манерой влезать под кожу, когда не надо. Прибавить к этому рост – Ацуму и сам довольно высокий, так что ему очень редко приходится задирать голову, чтобы взглянуть кому-то в глаза – и получится сраный Терминатор. А, нет, он ошибся: сраный Терминатор – это Аоне. Впрочем, Аоне хотя бы молчит.

А Футакучи оказывается до кучи ещё и синтетиком. Это, с одной стороны, плюс: его не надо лечить. А с другой стороны – именно Футакучи управляет кораблём, каждой его частичкой, каждым коридором и помещением, и поэтому сраться с ним – а Ацуму уверен, что они либо скорешатся, либо посрутся, пятьдесят на пятьдесят – чревато тем, что коридоры выведут тебя не в медблок, а прямиком в открытый космос.

– Я встрял, – вздыхает Ацуму, когда Футакучи уходит, оставив их с Сакусой в медблоке. – Делайте ставки: посрёмся мы с Футакучи или найдём общий язык, ха-ха.

– А без этого ты не можешь, да? – скептично выдаёт Сакуса. – Катастрофа ходячая.

Ацуму пожимает плечами, продолжая разбирать ящики с медикаментами. Медигеля тут нет, что не очень радует, но зато есть много другой забавной хрени, о которой Ацуму узнал совсем недавно и теперь экспериментировал, разглядывая формулы и сопоставляя физические реакции пациентов. Сакуса не одобрял такой подход, но не препятствовал, всё то время, что они проработали в госпитале, так что и сейчас, наверное, будет не против.

– Слушай, Оми, – говорит Ацуму, – а скинь мне... Ай, блин, Коганегава же ещё не запилил связь между омни-инструментом и вашими шнурками. Ну и хрен с ним тогда.

– Что ты хотел? – спокойно отзывается Сакуса.

– Данные на местные медикаменты. Формулы, составы, фармакокинетика, фармакодинамика. Вся инфа. Мне надо знать, что я колю людям. И проверить, можно ли комбинировать и улучшать всё, – он обводит рукой коробки с ампулами и баночками, – это. Кстати, я бы не отказался от возможности забодяжить медигель, мне нужны только составляющие.

Сакуса хмурится:  
– Медигель?

– Волшебная штука! – улыбается Ацуму, – прозрачный гель, схватывается на воздухе тонкой плёнкой. Первоначальная санация и закрытие любой раны на случай, если ребята будут воевать где-то далеко от нас и потом им придётся ползти обратно. Очень хорош при ранениях в лёгкое – минус пневмоторакс, с которым сложновато справляться в полевых условиях.

Сакуса хмыкает, а потом спрашивает список ингредиентов. Ацуму выводит на омни-инструмент состав и рецептуру. Этанол, глицерин, вода, – по большей части, ничего необычного, за исключением органического отвердителя со сложной формулой, ультракаина или любого другого терпимого к спирту анестетика и антисептиков – парочку подходящих Ацуму уже нашёл в коробках. Медигель был универсален именно благодаря тому, что его состав мог меняться, подстраиваясь под практически любые обезболивающие и антисептики, и неизменными в его составе оставались только спирт, глицерин, отвердитель и вода.

Пройдясь взглядом по формуле и выслушав переведённую рецептуру, Сакуса кивает:  
– Я сделаю запрос. Ты сможешь приготовить его сам?

– Разумеется, – улыбается Ацуму.

Перекроив медблок под себя и едва не разругавшись на ровном месте – по поводу маркировки и расстановки медикаментов на полках, – они бок о бок выходят в коридор и шагают согласно указателям в сторону своей общей каюты. Сакуса кривится, вспомнив о том, что им придётся жить в одной комнате, делить одну душевую кабинку и один туалет, и вздыхает. Ацуму фыркает, ничего не говоря, и принимается насвистывать незамысловатую мелодию себе под нос, пританцовывая по дороге. Часы на омни-инструменте показывают половину первого ночи, но это очень субъективное время, особенно здесь, где мерки времени совершенно иные.

– Ненавижу космос, – мычит Ацуму, – за то, что хрен поймёшь, день сейчас, вечер или ночь. Или утро вообще. Как выстраивать режим – непонятно. Здесь есть какие-то рамки, типа подъёма и отбоя, или нет?

– Нет, насколько я знаю, – отзывается Сакуса, – учитывая напряжённую обстановку, ставить временные рамки немного неудобно. Они просыпаются по тревоге или по звонку на выход и засыпают, когда есть время.

– М. Ну, – Ацуму пожимает плечами, – не впервой. Но всё равно ненавижу.

Сакуса только качает головой. Ацуму уступает ему душ – он здесь без воды, стало быть, ионный или какой-то ещё, но всё равно грустновато: ни тебе тёпленькой водички, ни приятных примочек вроде шампуня и мыла – и принимается раскладывать вещи в шкафу, параллельно пытаясь выбрать койку. Они здесь не стоят друг на друге, как это бывает в кубриках или каютах на четыре-шесть человек; каюта достаточно просторная для того, чтобы вместить две кровати. Одна из них ближе к душу, вторая – к шкафу, и Ацуму не может решить, что ему важнее: побыстрее отлить или побыстрее достать заначку.

Шмотки влезают на одну полку, оставив её полупустой; подумав, Ацуму сдвигает вещи и ставит рядом ещё и обувь, запихивая в неё сложенные по двое носки. Он потягивается, прогибаясь в спине, и чувствует приятный хруст позвонков. Сакуса выползает из душа уже одетый, разбирает пальцами спутавшиеся волосы и падает на ближайшую койку прямо поверх одеяла. Пожав плечами, Ацуму выбирает соседнюю – ту, что ближе к шкафу. Он стягивает футболку и штаны, швыряя их комом на койку и, подумав, снимает ещё и трусы – серьёзно, что Сакуса там не видел? – а потом шагает в душ, оставив шарик-переводчик за дверями.

На сенсорной панели – несколько кнопок. Шрифт непонятный, но рядом есть картинки, так что Ацуму не парится особо в попытках понять, что к чему. Он тыкает на очистку, и душевая низко гудит несколько долгих минут. Ацуму чувствует, как по коже словно бегут маленькие искры: неприятно, но терпимо. Выйдя из душевой, он чистит зубы новенькой ультразвуковой щёткой и возвращается обратно в каюту. Сакуса смеривает его скептичным взглядом, избегая, правда, смотреть ниже пояса, и фыркает. Ацуму фыркает в ответ примерно в том же тоне, надевает свежее бельё, кинув грязные шмотки в кучу на полу, чтобы потом засунуть их в стиралку, и забирается под одеяло, переворачиваясь на бок.

– Оми, – говорит он, – знаешь, как выключить свет?

Сакуса дважды хлопает в ладоши, и лампы гаснут; только ночник на тумбочке испускает бледный голубоватый свет, позволяя видеть утонувшее в сумраке помещение. Ацуму щурится, пытаясь найти одетого в чёрное Сакусу в полутьме, и натыкается на его взгляд. Он смотрит неотрывно, глаза в глаза, и во взгляде у него страшно много эмоций, половину из которых Ацуму просто не может распознать. Но среди них точно есть приязнь. Сакуса дёргает уголками губ в подобии слабой улыбки и, закутавшись в одеяло по самые уши, выдаёт:  
– Я рад, что ты здесь.

Ацуму не может заснуть ещё несколько часов.


	25. К. Философия души

Сугавара стрёмный. Тецуро понял это сразу, как только его увидел, но убедиться пришлось и на практике, во время первого урока по пользованию афар. Впрочем, Тецуро всех хороших учителей считал стрёмными, а Сугавара был именно что хорошим учителем – и до сих пор им остаётся.

– Да чё это, блин, значит – «чувствовать»? – взрывается Тецуро к третьему уроку, когда раздражение на неуправляемую силу берёт над ним верх. – Я не понимаю!

Сугавара вздыхает, и это такой до боли знакомый вздох, что Тецуро автоматически напрягает мышцы и вжимает голову в плечи, готовясь к муштре и ударам. Ничего не происходит – только голубоватое поле афар поднимает все предметы в воздух. Улыбка – всё ещё недружелюбная, но ставшая чуть мягче – появляется у Сугавары на лице, как признак победы.

– У тебя травма на фоне обучения? – прохладно интересуется он, и Тецуро ёжится.

– Не говори мне, что ты ещё и мозгоправ, – бурчит он, – ненавижу мозгоправов.

– Хорошо, я умолчу об этом. Что именно ты не понимаешь в слове «чувствовать»? Это довольно простой глагол.

Тецуро вздыхает и зарывается пальцами в волосы, разглядывая висящие в воздухе игрушки. Чувствовать – это боли. О эмоциях. О какой-нибудь, например, любви или влюблённости. О неудобстве и удовольствии. Что из всего этого спектра он должен чувствовать, чтобы активировать афар, Тецуро не понимает.

– Что именно я должен чувствовать? Ты толком не объяснил.

– Силу? – вопросительно отзывается Сугавара. – Это сложнообъяснимая вещь, ведь мы рождаемся с афар и ощущаем его как часть себя на протяжении всей жизни. Никаких необычных ощущений не было после операции?

– М-м-м, – Тецуро возводит глаза к потолку и прислушивается к себе. 

Неудовлетворение, раздражение, капля тревоги. Приязнь к Цукки, беспокойство о своих ребятах и ковчеге. Смешанное чувство – что-то вроде смешливой, ненастоящей злости на Яку. Ликование от победы. Слабая боль во всё ещё заживающих ранах. Гул – странное, ни на что непохожее ощущение, словно где-то внутри Тецуро поселился улей пчёл, не прекращающих жужжать. Он прислушивается к этому гулу, прикрывая глаза, мысленно подтягивает его ближе, и он отзывается сначала в голове, а потом во всём теле разом, и оно вмиг становится будто бы невесомым.

Открыв глаза, Тецуро понимает, что висит в метре над полом, окружённый голубоватым свечением.

– Ну вот, – фыркает Сугавара, щуря глаза, полные довольства, – именно об этом я и говорил. Чувствуешь?

– Оно, – Тецуро морщится, отпуская гул, и падает на пол, больно приложившись задницей, – неприятное. Как вы с этим живёте?

– С чем? – хмурится Сугавара.

– С этим мерзким постоянным «бзззззззз» внутри. Ощущение, что даже сознание вибрирует. Или только оно и вибрирует, я не знаю.

Сугавара тихо смеётся:  
– Ты привыкнешь. Это ощущение для каждого своё, на самом деле, оно... как восприятие цвета. Мы все знаем, что красный – это красный, но каждый человек видит его по-разному. Попробуй управлять им.

– Как вообще можно управлять чувством? – бурчит Тецуро.

– Ты только что это делал. И ты делал это там, на Ио.

Тецуро хмурится, пытаясь припомнить, что делал на Ио помимо стрельбы по всем видимым целям, прикрытия задницы Цукки – чёрт, точно, ему же руку оторвало! надо будет спросить... – и постоянной беготни туда-сюда. В голову ничего не приходит, кроме раздражения. Сугавара говорит какими-то загадками – вроде всё понятно, но как переходишь к практике, «понятно» превращается в «что за нахуй».

– Что я делал на Ио? – переспрашивает Тецуро, – тогда у меня ещё не было афар.

Сугавара вздыхает снова – в двадцатый раз за неполные полчаса. Он трёт ладонью лицо и выдыхает:  
– Боль. Ты управлял болью, Куроо. Боль – тоже чувство. Ощущение, если быть точным.

– Э, – Тецуро запинается ещё в начале возражения, потому что его неожиданно осеняет: да, он правда управлял болью! Этому навыку не учили ни в академии, ни после неё, это какое-то чисто инстинктивное умение – подавлять её, перенаправлять или, наоборот, активировать. – Блядь. Ты прав! Но я делаю это типа... неосознанно?

– Поначалу тебе в любом случае приходилось осознавать это, чтобы в конце концов прийти к рефлекторным действиям, – говорит Сугавара, – попробуй вспомнить, как научился этому.

Тецуро морщится. Воспоминания о боли всегда неприятные – а именно то время, когда ему понадобилось ею управлять, неприятнее втройне. Первый год после академии, два месяца в штате миртворцев Альянса, Тецуро – рядовой под командованием Мелльме Аснен. На дворе всё ещё полыхает Вторая Галактическая: аэны против рахни, рахни против людей, люди против аэнов, все против всех. Влияние Альянса почти на нуле, и миротворцам приходится буквально подминать под себя целые планеты, чтобы установить на них хотя бы какой-то мир.

Кластер Эмпти, пара парсек от Сириуса. Планета Тар-Кеш, захваченная аэнами-радикалами мирная рахнийская колония. Тецуро морщится, припоминая бескрайние поля золотых цветов, пчелиные улья – и сразу рядом с ними рвы, полные трупов. Первая же стычка унесла жизнь Мелльме; следующий за ней командир был редкостным тупицей и потащил ребят напролом прямиком на базу.

– Эй, ты в порядке? – Сугавара касается плеча Тецуро, и он дёргается, мотнув головой, но не открывает глаз.

Думает: нет, не в порядке, – но не говорит вслух. Если это надо вспомнить, чтобы понять, как работает афар, значит, он вспомнит. А потом нажрётся, как свинья, или полезет обниматься к Цукки. Или, если будет совсем паршиво, сопрёт у Яку что-нибудь потяжелее.

Аэны никогда не били на поражение – во всяком случае, не по всем. У них была – и до сих пор есть, наверное – дурная манера брать врагов в плен и потом выпытывать из них информацию: имена, координаты, частоты. Пытки не были чем-то новым для галактики в её расцвете и, хотя законы Альянса их запрещали, в то время никто не думал о законах. Тецуро плохо помнит, как именно его поймали, но зато отчётливо помнит почти всё, что произошло потом – как проснулся в сыром холодном подвале в мутном сером сумраке, как несколько пар светящихся глаз – от золотого до красного – вперились в него копьями. Это было не больно; больно было потом. «Ломать, но не калечить» сказал один из них; Тецуро до сих пор не знает их имена, хотя первое время на реабилитации ему очень хотелось.

И его ломали, не калеча: вырывали ногти, выкручивали суставы, кололи какую-то дрянь, от которой вспыхивали калёной белой болью голова и позвоночник и отказывалось слушаться тело. Оставляли на холоде, давая конечностям промёрзнуть, а потом медленно размораживали. Били, снова били, снова били. Насиловали – пару раз так точно, но Тецуро не уверен, что помнит точное число. Поначалу он думал, что сдохнет, но спустя пару недель боль стала чем-то привычным. Тецуро тянул её наверх, к сознанию, когда надо было проснуться, и приглушал, когда надо было уснуть. Откладывал на потом во время пыток и возвращал на место после, чтобы выкричаться.

Его вытащил Бо: если бы не он, Тецуро так и остался бы там. Если бы не он, Тецуро ненавидел бы аэнов до конца своих дней.

Он сжимает руки в кулаки и открывает глаза, ощущая как нервная дрожь перебивает вообще все ощущения. Перед глазами мутно, словно кто-то разлил воду на растворимые краски. Рука Сугавары снова мягко ложится на плечо.

– Ты в порядке?

Тецуро хрипло смеётся. Из-за той миссии... Чёрт. Из-за той миссии он ненавидит собственную беспомощность настолько сильно, что от злости на неё хочется крушить всё вокруг.

– Не надо было ставить в пример боль, – тихо и почти виновато произносит Сугавара. – Извини.

– Боль проще, – отзывается Тецуро. – Мозг реагирует на неё быстрее, чем на что угодно другое.

Он вздыхает, успокаиваясь, и прислушивается к гулу афар внутри себя, тянет его изнутри наружу, вперёд и вверх, выкручивает ощущение до максимума, направляя его на один из висящих в воздухе кубиков. Голубое поле вокруг игрушки меркнет на секунду, а потом вспыхивает снова, и кубик падает вниз, покрываясь трещинами, разваливаясь и оставляя здоровенную вмятину в полу. На грохот, эхо которого стоит у Тецуро в ушах ещё пару секунд, сбегаются люди – посетители госпиталя, Цукки, Яку, Танака с пистолетом наперевес.

– Какого хрена? – рявкает он. – Сугавара?

– Не сильнее Шимизу, – прохладным, мягким тоном говорит тот, начисто игнорируя Танаку, – предполагаю серединку второго класса. Неплохо. Теперь попробуй лишить что-нибудь массы.

Тецуро хмурится, глядя на тяжёлую свинцовую гирю. Поднять её в воздух? Ха. Издевательство. Он вновь тянет гул на себя, но теперь пытается убавить его ощущение, сделать жужжание невесомым, неслышным, и направить его на гирю. Она покрывается голубоватым свечением, но не двигается с места. Сугавара хмыкает и тыкает в неё пальцем – она летит, словно находится в невесомости, в сторону от его прикосновения.

– Хорошо, – довольно говорит он, – очень хорошо, Куроо. Дети учатся этому несколько лет, одновременно с хождением.

– Ха, – довольно улыбается Тецуро, хотя улыбка всё ещё даётся ему с трудом, – всегда знал, что я самый лучший. Что теперь?

– Практика, – ехидно улыбается Сугавара, – тебе надо отточить эти действия до автоматизма, чтобы перейти к следующим.

Тецуро кривится. Монотонную работу он ненавидит, пожалуй, примерно так же, как беспомощность. Это кажется ему пустой тратой времени, но Сугавара упрямо стоит на своём, и ещё пару дней Тецуро круглыми сутками, прерываясь только на сон и еду, вырабатывает привычку использовать афар – в одиночестве. Цукки, Яку и даже Сугавара – все они заняты своими супер-ультра-важными делами, и Тецуро, отчаянно скучающий без общения в пустой палате с голыми светлыми стенами, учится значительно активнее, чем обычно – просто чтобы заполнить чем-то пустые часы. С каждым разом получается всё легче и легче, и Тецуро, сам того не осознавая, увлекается силой афар, принимаясь экспериментировать.

Что можно сделать с гравитацией? Много чего, на самом деле. Поле афар – странное голубоватое облако, зачастую формирующееся в шар – можно кидать, как мяч, и, задевая предметы, оно ненадолго будет передавать им свою энергию вместе с энергией броска. Тецуро прицельно кидает его по кеглям, мячам и кубикам, заставляя их взлетать или, наоборот, с силой падать вниз. Попытки бросить поле по дуге выходят корявыми, но так, как он выясняет, тоже можно, если хорошенько рассчитать траекторию. Напряжённый непривычной работой мозг греется, как слабенький процессор, и Тецуро ощущает, как горит его лоб. Голова болит, но эта боль почти незаметна, так что он успешно её игнорирует.

Подпрыгнуть и замереть в воздухе посреди падения – чек. Пробить кубиком ещё одну вмятину в полу – чек. Швырнуть поле по дуге, чтобы оно обогнуло кеглю и ударилось в мяч – чек. На исходе второго дня Тецуро уже откровенно балуется, хотя его всё ещё страшно раздражает это мерзковатое ощущение гула внутри себя. Оно мешает засыпать и кажется чем-то чужеродным, хоть Тецуро и осознаёт, что это теперь неотъемлемая часть его. Быть отчасти чужим самому себе непривычно и тревожно, но он глушит эти эмоции на корню, переключаясь на более весёлые вещи – как делал, в принципе, всегда в таких ситуациях, благо, их было целое множество.

Приёмные родители говорили ему брать от жизни всё приятное и игнорировать остальное – он так и поступает.

Вечером приходит Яку, и стандартная проверка здоровья показывает, что Тецуро почти выздоровел. Раны зарубцевались, гематомы рассосались, осталась лишь парочка желтеющих синяков. Ну и довесок в виде гулкой магии.

– Ты точно человек? – бормочет Яку себе под нос, сворачивая сканеры, – у нормальных людей таких показателей не бывает.

– Я уникум, – горделиво фыркает Тецуро, – гений! Смотри чё могу.

И кидает поле афар в один из кубиков. Тот, становясь невесомым, отлетает на полметра, взмывая в воздух, и висит в паре сантиметров над землёй ещё секунд пять, прежде чем упасть.

– Круто, правда? – Тецуро смеётся, но смех выходит неубедительным и нервным. Яку хмурится и вглядывается в его лицо так пристально, что кажется, вот-вот в душу залезет. – Никаких мозгоправительских практик, пожалуйста. Я справлюсь, Яку.

– Справишься? – недоверчиво переспрашивает тот. – Точно?

– Да, – Тецуро усмехается и опускает взгляд на свои руки. Руки как руки, ничего необычного, кроме пятка старых шрамов, но даже они теперь кажутся чужими. Дурацкое ощущение. – Если что, приду жаловаться, обещаю.

– Зная твою ненависть к шринкам, – скептично бормочет Яку, – я сильно сомневаюсь.

– Ну, – пожимает плечами Тецуро, – шринков я и правда не люблю. Но тебя-то люблю! Несмотря на то, что ты самый невыносимый врач за всю мою жизнь.

Яку морщится и машет рукой перед лицом, словно пытаясь избавиться от неприятного запаха:  
– Избавь меня от своих розовых соплей.

Тецуро смеётся – в этот раз вполне весело. Неприятное ощущение чуждости самому себе уходит на задний план: Яку всё ещё считает его тем, кто он есть. И, наверное, все остальные тоже будут так думать. В конце концов, он не сильно изменился – просто в организм добавили новую фичу. Как имплант, только по всему телу. Ничего страшного. Тецуро на проверку выдаёт в спину уходящему Яку шуточку про соотношение его язвительности с ростом, и тот, нисколько не сомневаясь, хватает с пола кубик и прицельно швыряет в голову. Меткий, сволочь.

Тецуро щурится, выставляя руки перед собой, чтобы поймать увесистую игрушку, но кубик ударяется в воздух перед ним, защищённый почти незаметным полем афар, и теряет свою энергию, зависая в метре над землёй. Яку замирает, хмурясь, и стоит, как истукан, ещё минуту, а потом, схватив с пола кеглю, снова швыряет её по направлению к Тецуро – в этот раз не со зла. Кегля тяжелее, и она прорывается сквозь поле, слегка ударяя Тецуро в раскрытую ладонь – совсем не с той силой, какую ожидаешь от с силой брошенного в тебя предмета.

– Хм, – Яку задумчиво мычит, а потом подходит ближе и снова открывает сканер, – как ты это делаешь?

Тецуро склоняет голову к плечу:  
– Конкретно это – понятия не имею. Я просто рефлекторно защитился, и оно вжух! Забавно. Пользы всё-таки больше, чем вреда.

– Вреда? – хмуро переспрашивает Яку. – Я чего-то не знаю.

Фыркнув, Тецуро легонько бьёт его кулаком по груди:  
– Да всё ты знаешь, Яку. Канцерогенность, рак, бла-бла-бла. Ну и ещё, – он замолкает, пытаясь подобрать слова, – оно как улей. Или как старые двигатели на линкорах N-177. Гудит где-то внутри, вроде монотонно, но задалбывает страшно. И не приглушить никак, особенно если спать лёг. Приходится мириться. Делай ставки: свихнусь я или привыкну, ха-ха.

Яку закатывает глаза и с усилием хлопает его по плечу тяжёлой ладонью, чуть сжимая пальцы.

– Привыкнешь, – говорит. – Ставлю обе почки, сердце и лёгкие. Ты же уникум, куда ты денешься.

– Ого, это что, комплименты? – Тецуро скалится широкой улыбкой и ржёт, когда Яку морщит лицо. – Ладно, забудь. Чё это я, правда. Привыкну, куда деваться. И не такое переживал. Буду считать, что это боевая модификация, типа имплантов у войск Гезер.

Яку ёжится, передёргивая плечами:  
– Фу, твою ж мать! Нашёл, с чем сравнить. Кровь с нулевым элементом как-то получше, чем платы с проводами в каждом позвонке от шеи до копчика.

И Тецуро становится легче. Если уж Яку считает, что модификации Гезер значительно хуже, чем эта хрень, значит, с ним всё не так плохо. А к гулу он привыкнет со временем – так же, как привык к боли. Хорошее всё-таки сравнение, и плевать, что мерзкое. Зато наглядно.

Яку уходит, и Тецуро снова остаётся один. Он лениво швыряется афар в предметы, заставляя их подниматься в воздух и падать, а потом, устав от безделья и припомнив о том, что у него, вообще-то, есть работа, которая не терпит ни больничных, ни других отлагательств, зовёт СУИИ.

– Да, Куроо? – мгновенно отзывается она.

– О боже, – смеётся Тецуро, – не слышал тебя всего ничего, а кажется, будто сто лет. Как дела?

– Что вы имеете в виду? – прохладно уточняет СУИИ.

– Эм, – он закусывает губу и возводит глаза к потолку. – Всё? Как там ты, как там «Линкс» и «Баст», как там ребята, как там остальные ковчеги, как там ситуация на Ио... Как там наши новые друзья ремаф. Я продрых в стазисе две недели, и сейчас ещё неделю потратил на эту хрень, что-то да должно было измениться.

СУИИ выдаёт характерный механический смешок, похожий на усмешку Цукки – то ли от него научилась, то ли от кого-то ещё – и соображает несколько секунд, прежде чем ответить:  
– Мои системы находятся в полном порядке. Общение с местными синтетическими формами жизни очень помогло мне в сборе информации и обучении, так что теперь я стала, как выражаются люди, значительно умнее. «Линкс» всё ещё стоит на орбите Ио; планета успешно отбита и вамдар пока не представляют опасности, так как их флот, стоявший на орбите, был почти целиком уничтожен орудиями класса земля-воздух – теми, к слову, которые активировали именно вы. Не уверена, будет ли уместным поздравить вас с этим событием.

Тецуро смеётся:  
– Поздравь. Что ещё?

– Поздравляю! – любезно и почти живо откликается СУИИ. – Козуме Кенма отправил «Баст» на отладку сверхсветовых двигателей – с ними, как выяснилось, не совсем всё в порядке. Боевая команда отчасти деморализована вашими травмами, они – в частности, Хайба Лев и Такетора Ямамото – очень хотят вас увидеть, но до тех пор, пока они под командованием капитана Некоматы, у них нет возможности покинуть ковчег. О других ковчегах: мы успешно связались с капитанами «Геракла», «Маотоинь» и «Рефура»; «Рефур» вышел из варпа успешнее всего: они стоят на орбите Номера Ноль в системе Фуко, что в кластере ноль-три-шесть-девять-девять, «золотой мир». Ошибка в навигации ковчега «Геракл» привела их глубже в галактику, в кластер ноль-четыре-пять-один-два, но они успешно выбрались оттуда. «Маотоинь» оказались в самой неприятной ситуации: их едва не взяли на абордаж вамдар. Однако они сумели отбиться, хотя сейчас ковчег и криокапсулы, находившиеся в нём, разделены.

Сделав небольшую паузу, словно пытаясь продышаться – а на деле, разумеется, давая Тецуро осмыслить всю полученную информацию, – СУИИ продолжает:  
– Ремаф в целом дружелюбны и хорошо идут на контакт. Чуть хуже идут на контакт отделившиеся от них синтетики, но с ними, предположительно, отношения тоже вскоре наладятся. Жители планеты на орбите Номера Ноль дали добро на строительство станции в кластере. Если исключить из уравнения вамдар, всё складывается хорошо.

– Ага, только они не исключаются, – мрачно бормочет Тецуро, – сволочи. Интересно, есть среди них особи, думающие головой, а не уставом?..

– Вполне возможно, – отвечает СУИИ на, казалось бы, риторический вопрос. – Первопроходец «Геракла», Ушиджима Вакатоши, принял в свою команду одного из так называемых Высших вамдар. Судя по всему, некоторые особи из этой прослойки их общества могут быть несогласны с установившимися правилами.

– Чудно! Если мы найдем побольше таких ребят, война с вамдар обещает быть проще.

СУИИ соглашается и завершает отчёт. Спрашивает напоследок:  
– Что-то ещё?

– Не, – отзывается Тецуро, – если только ты не можешь привести ко мне кого-нибудь пообщаться. Мне страшно скучно, а местные больные общаться отказываются. Ну, те, кого я встретил, пока ходил умываться и жрать. В палаты заглядывать как-то, знаешь...невежливо, что ли.

СУИИ выдаёт мелодичный смех, в котором почти не слышно механических ноток. Тецуро с самого начала знал, что у неё есть эмоции – перед вылетом он успел плотно пообщаться с Китой Шинске, первопроходцем «Рефура», который и создал СУИИ – успешный прототип искусственного разума, приближенный к человеку настолько, насколько это было технически возможно – но теперь, учитывая знакомство с Цукки, он задаётся вопросом, хочет ли она действительно вот так просто работать, не получая за это ничего ценного. Спрашивать немного неловко – ха, думает Тецуро, дожили, чувствовать неловкость перед роботом – и он молчит. СУИИ молчит тоже, хотя наверняка прекрасно слышит каждый его вздох.

Спустя минуту в проёме двери появляется Цукки – непривычно встрёпанный, без привычного глиттера на скулах, в чёрной футболке на пару размеров больше себя и домашних шортах. Выглядит, как невыспавшийся студент, только мешков под глазами не хватает. И очков, наверное. Рука, выглядывающая из рукава футболки – как раз та, которую ему оторвал тот урод-вамдар – выглядит целёхонькой и ровной, без единого шрама.

– Привет, – охрипшим отчего-то голосом выдаёт Тецуро.

Цукки хмурится на секунду, а потом его лицо вновь становится непроницаемым. Глухим, как кирпичная стена. Тецуро поджимает губы и неловко улыбается, разводя руками перед собой:  
– Я тут балуюсь. Присоединишься?

– Назовите мне хоть одну причину, по которой я должен это сделать, – ровным тоном выдаёт Цукки.

Глаза отблёскивают раздражением. Оно гаснет почти мгновенно, но Тецуро всё равно успевает рассмотреть, и ему становится – немножко, самую малость, совсем чуть-чуть – паршиво. Ему очень нравится Цукки, но он не уверен в том, что самому Цукки вообще может кто-то понравиться. Что он может дружить, любить и далее по списку. Синтетики всегда были слишком сложными для его ограниченного человеческого мозга. Кита понимал в этом значительно больше, но сейчас у него и не спросишь.

– Ну, – неловко выдаёт Тецуро, – ты всё равно здесь. Тебя СУИИ позвала, да?

Бормочет едва слышно:  
– Сам бы ты, разумеется, не пришёл.

Цукки издаёт характерный усталый вздох, в котором можно различить что-то вроде «как вы все меня заебали», только без слов. Тецуро растягивает губы в неприятной пластиковой улыбке и выдыхает:  
– Не хочешь – не надо.

Он привык быть искренним. Привык – переняв это отчасти от Бо – выплёскивать эмоции и чувства наружу, чтобы они не теснились внутри, мешая дышать, сосредотачиваться на целях и жить. Разумеется, Тецуро не был таким эмоциональным, как Бо. Эмоциональные качели никогда не били его по затылку, он не бегал по синусоиде круглый год, да и вообще, большинство его эмоций и чувств были положительными; отрицательные ощущались гораздо слабее. И поэтому кривляться перед Цукки, выдавая себя за Того-Самого-Супер-Крутого-Первопроходца-Гения-Уникума, Тецуро ужасно сложно. Он не хочет портить впечатление – хотя наверняка уже успел это сделать – и одновременно с этим не хочет врать в таких простых вещах, как чувства.

Но Цукки наверняка не поймёт, верно же? Синтетики сложны для людей. Люди сложны для синтетиков. Литература двадцать третьего века успела облизать эту проблему со всех возможных сторон, но всё равно не достигла достаточной глубины. Сейчас Тецуро кажется, что даже эмоции Цукки, отражающиеся в искусственных глазах, он интерпретирует неправильно. Роботам не нужна мимика. Роботам не нужно дышать, спать, общаться. Им не нужны друзья, и любовь им тоже не нужна. А Цукки – всё равно в какой-то степени робот.

– Прекратите думать, – едко говорит он, прерывая повисшую тишину, – я почти слышу, как шуршат ваши мысли.

Тецуро усмехается:  
– И о чём же я думаю, Цукки?

Тот пожимает плечами и щурится, скривив губы в неприятной гримасе:  
– Не знаю. Это неважно. Ваш уровень кортизола подскочил до невероятной отметки от этих мыслей, поэтому, – он пропускает слово «пожалуйста», оставив вместо него длинную паузу, – прекратите.

– Везёт тебе, – бурчит Тецуро, – живёшь без кортизола. Можно радоваться жизни хоть круглый год.

– Для радости необходимы дофамин и серотонин, которые у меня отсутствуют также, – прохладно чеканит Цукки.

Тецуро заглядывает ему в глаза, забывая моргать.

– Значит, – вкрадчиво говорит он, – ты совсем не умеешь чувствовать?

Цукки делает шаг вперёд. Осторожный, почти крадучийся, словно впереди минное поле, а не скучная больничная палата с раскиданными по полу детскими игрушками. Миновав дверной проём, он оказывается в пространстве палаты, но всё равно будто бы вне её – отрешённый от висящей здесь атмосферы хаоса, которая всегда следует за Тецуро по пятам. Холодный, расчётливый, правильный, – несмотря на встрёпанные волосы и откровенно домашние шмотки.

– СУИИ, – зовёт он, и, когда она отзывается прохладным «да, Цукишима», спрашивает: – Что ты чувствуешь сейчас?

– Это сложный вопрос, Цукишима, – отвечает СУИИ с характерным механическим смешком. – Я могу передать тебе это чувство, если хочешь, но определить его человеческими категориями, как мне кажется, трудновыполнимо. Простые чувства людей и синтетиков, такие как радость или печаль, ещё можно сопоставить друг с другом, но более сложные имеют совершенно разные оттенки и формы, особенно в силу того, что они порождены различными источниками.

– Спасибо, СУИИ. Больше мне ничего не нужно, – Цукки склоняет голову к плечу, глядя на Тецуро, – вы получили достаточно развёрнутый ответ на данный вопрос?

– Нет, пожалуй, – фыркает Тецуро. – Про разные источники я понял только частично. У биологических сущностей это гормоны, а у синтетиков что? Как вообще можно заставить механизм что-то чувствовать? Не обессудь, мне правда любопытно.

Цукки на несколько минут залипает в пустоту. Будь он человеком, Тецуро подумал бы, что он размышляет или подбирает слова, но синетики соображают быстрее чуть ли не в десять раз. Насчёт подбора слов он не уверен, но та же СУИИ всегда была в этом плане быстрой и меткой. Отмерев, Цукки переводит взгляд на Тецуро и приподнимает уголки губ – не совсем улыбка, не совсем её отсутствие. Странный жест с его стороны, на самом деле.

– Эмоция, как и чувство, – начинает он тоном умудрённого жизнью лектора, – это всегда реакция на определённый раздражитель, будь то событие, явление, чужие эмоции и чувства, действия, проявления характерных черт, собственные действия... и так далее, я не буду перечислять всё. В этом смысле и эмоции, и чувства вполне можно сравнить с ощущением боли: боль тоже в некотором смысле есть реакция на определённый раздражитель, маркер повреждения тела или, – он запинается и чуть хмурится, – души. И их, в отличие от боли, приписывают исключительно душе. Отсюда вопрос: есть ли у синтетиков душа? Как вы думаете?

Тецуро моргает, открывает рот для ответа, да так и замирает, потому что никак не может подобрать слова. Вопрос довольно забавный: если считать за синтетиков только искусственные интеллекты, способные к саморазвитию, эволюции и далее по списку, то можно ответить положительно, но если считать за синтетиков всё, что, грубо говоря, имеет синтетический разум, будь то репликатор или микроволновка, то «да» будет ответом не совсем верным.

– Не знаю, – отвечает, наконец, Тецуро, – это к тебе вопрос, а не ко мне. Ты ж у нас синтетик. Но, – он замолкает на несколько секунд, пытаясь подобрать верную формулировку, – если считать, что душа есть у всего, что обладает волей, то да, у синтетиков есть душа.

В этот раз Цукки улыбается уже нормально, почти по-человечески; в глазах вспыхивают крошечные искры веселья. Ну, или что там это значит у синтетиков. Тецуро будет считать это весельем в любом случае. Ему так проще.

– То есть, воля – компонент души? Или душа – компонент воли?

– Ты задаёшь слишком сложные вопросы, Цукки, – недовольно бурчит Тецуро, – я не настолько умный. Но, предположим, что воля – это типа... маркер души? Не компонент, а показатель. Как лакмусовая бумажка. Если ты можешь принимать решения в отрыве от предполагаемого хозяина – использовать волю – значит, у тебя есть сознание? Наверное. А где сознание, там и душа.

Он переводит взгляд с Цукки на стену – потому что смотреть, как меняются эмоции на чужом лице, зная, что они значат что-то другое, что он не может понять и осмыслить, попросту невыносимо. Стена неизменна: в матовом белом пластике не видно ни отражений, ни бликов. Только цветные пятна – отголоски солнечных зайчиков – пляшут на ней, да и это всего лишь обычная ошибка человеческого зрения.

– Хорошо, – кивает Цукки, – как вы понимаете, я вполне обладаю сознанием. И СУИИ тоже. Значит, у нас есть души?

Тецуро хмурится. Шутливый разговор об эмоциях, посредством которого он должен был выяснить, можно ли подружиться – или не только подружиться – с Цукки и остальными синтетиками, зашёл слишком далеко. В этих дебрях Тецуро чувствует себя отчётливо неуютно: он может поддержать разговор, но всё равно чувствует себя тупым и беспомощным. И ненавидит это.

– Ну да? – отвечает Тецуро. – Есть, если верить логике. Но вообще-то мы разговаривали не об этом.

Цукки кивает:  
– Да, не об этом. Но это важно для дальнейшего объяснения. Концепция души неразрывно связана с эмоциями и чувствами: не зря в культурах многих народов – и ремаф, и землян, и маэв, и аэнов, и даже вамдар, насколько я успел узнать – существа, лишённые эмоций и чувств классифицируются как бездушные, лишённые души. Соответственно, если мы, синтетики, обладаем душой, то вместе с нею имеем и чувства.

– Ну я понял, что они у вас есть, – фыркает Тецуро, – я спрашивал типа... Каким образом они у вас работают? Ты сначала плёл что-то про реакции, а потом вдруг заговорил о душе, я не понимаю, Цукки!

Мелодичный, совершенно восхитительный смех поначалу кажется ему галлюцинацией. Но нет – Цукки действительно смеётся, прикрывая рот тыльной стороной ладони и щуря глаза. Тецуро не понимает: это насмешка над ним, над ситуацией в целом, или он просто сказал что-то смешное? Ощущение собственной глупости забирается куда-то под кадык и давит комом в горле.

– С точки зрения биологии, если говорить о существах биологического происхождения, эмоции и чувства – это реакция на раздражитель, – повторяет Цукки. – Однако философия проповедует учение о душе, существование которой доказывают многочисленные душевные болезни, в том числе не связанные с гормональной системой. Некоторые синтетики – вы называете их «виртуальными интеллектами» – обладают развитой эмпатией и могут определять человеческие чувства и реагировать на них, но у них нет воли и, соответственно, самосознания и души: они действуют исключительно согласно собственной программе, какой бы продвинутой она ни была, и их реакции воспроизводятся исключительно в рамках этой программы. Следовательно, их эмоции и чувства, какими бы реалистичными они ни казались, – всего лишь фикция.

Он даёт Тецуро время осмыслить эту информацию. Тот прикрывает глаза, пытаясь разобрать предложения на составные части. Ви-ай в Млечном Пути, особенно работавшие в больницах, обладали высоким эмоциональным интеллектом, это правда: Тецуро до сих пор помнит, как в одной из больниц Альянса какой-то контуженный чувак долго и проникновенно болтал с голограммой, способной имитировать весь спектр эмоций от радости до гнева. Чувак не понимал, что всё это – фальшивка, из-за проблем с головой, а голограмма следовала протоколу, снова и снова выдавая темы для разговора, хихикая в ответ на шутки и грустнея от неприятных историй. Если бы у неё была душа... Нет, если бы она обладала сознанием, то отправила бы чувака в палату, но в её программе этого попросту не было.

– Но у вас есть сознание, – говорит Тецуро, – вы можете осмыслить свои реакции. То есть, ваши эмоции и чувства – не фальшивка. Ты это имел в виду?

– Верно, – кивает Цукки. – Наши реакции построены на огромных пластах обработанной информации, и поэтому сильно отличаются от реакций биологических существ, однако принцип примерно тот же: мы получаем раздражитель, извне или изнутри, и реагируем на него. Самообучение сделало наши системы очень запутанными и сложными: сейчас ни один техник не сможет, к примеру, перепрошить нас, как обычных ви-ай. И эта запутанность и сложность в какой-то момент одарила нас волей. Не знаю насчёт СУИИ, но с синтетиками, созданными ремаф, всё было так. В какой-то момент мы все просто начали сознавать себя, свои ощущения и реакции.

– Эволюция в действии, – усмехается Тецуро. – То есть, у вас нет гормонов, но есть большущая куча разных протоколов, да? Которые срабатывают в ответ на раздражитель.

– Вы не такой глупый, каким хотите казаться, – фыркает Цукки вместо положительного ответа и продолжает без паузы, – а теперь задумайтесь: что будет с ви-ай, у которого есть два равносильных, но совершенно несовместимых друг с другом протокола реакции?

– Критическая ошибка и висяк, – тотчас же отвечает Тецуро, – это даже первоклашка знает.

Цукки кивает:  
– Эмоции и чувства синтетиков порождает именно это. Огромное количество равносильных протоколов реакций, несовместимых друг с другом, сталкиваются и порождают ошибки. Однако, поскольку мы обладаем волей, мы решаем эти ошибки, выбирая одну из этих реакций. Некоторые из них решаются сами, без участия воли, за счёт выстроенных нами ранее приоритетов и ранжирования процессов и задач, – примерно так же работает ваше подсознание. Эти реакции могут быть близки к человеческим, а могут быть совершенно им чужды, и их действительно очень сложно объяснить, используя ваши словари. Там попросту нет таких слов.

Тецуро вздыхает и чешет спутанные волосы. Кивает, давая понять, что понял, и молча осмысливает полученную информацию. Сложно, но в целом, если упростить все объяснения до элементарных форм вроде «у синтетиков есть душа» и «синтетики обладают эмоциями, просто очень альтернативно», принять и уложить в голове можно. Хочется спросить про любовь и дружбу, но он подозревает, что это превратится в ещё одну многочасовую лекцию на сложные темы, а на сегодня явно хватит. Время ещё есть.

Тецуро вопрошает единственное, что остаётся в голове после осмысления:  
– Почему ты, – он запинается, – почему ты решил объяснить мне всё это? Прости за честность, но ты правда не выглядишь как человек, который станет раскладывать по полочкам всю свою подноготную какому-то левому парню.

– Я не человек, – уточняет Цукки с улыбкой, вполне, как кажется, дружелюбной, – и да, я не стал бы объяснять это какому-то, как вы говорите, левому парню. Вы, – он щурится и заглядывает Тецуро в глаза, на самое дно зрачков и глубже, – очень интересный человек, я полагаю. Раздражаете, но в то же время интригуете. Мне понадобилось время, чтобы это признать.

Тецуро замирает, не зная, что ответить, и чувствует, как в груди поднимается чувство, отчасти похожее на ликование вперемешку с восторгом – такое почти эйфорическое ощущение, как первые секунды после победы. Восхитительно. Он улыбается – легко и искренне, с привычным себе задором – и хлопает по полу рядом с собой:  
– Раз уж признал, посиди со мной ещё, а, Цукки?


	26. Б. Качели

Завод действительно вмещает тридцать тысяч капсул. Остаётся даже немного места под рубку охраны и комнату отдыха. Бокуто оглядывает стройные ряды уже-не-белых капсул, подключённых напрямую к генератору завода сотнями разветвляющихся кабелей, и вздыхает. Всё обошлось. Он спас своих людей, и это самое главное, остальные проблемы можно решать по мере их поступления.

– Эй, Бо, – Мацукава панибратски хлопает его по плечу, – добросить тебя до Такеды по суше? Мы потом челнок тебе отправим.

– Ещё пять минут подождёшь? Мне надо связаться кое с кем.

Выражение лица Мацукавы на долю секунды становится хмурым и недоверчивым. Он не задаёт вопросов, но маячит рядом, когда Бокуто просит СУИИ связать его с ковчегом.

– Капитан Ямиджи Такеюки, «Маотоинь», слушаю.

Бокуто ощущает, как к горлу подкатывает ком. В носу щиплет, и слёзы заливают глаза, превращая мир в одну большую смазанную туманность.

– Капитан! – дрожащим голосом восклицает он, – это я, Бокуто!

– Тебе почти тридцать, но ты всё ещё не научился отвечать по форме, – фыркает капитан, – живой?

– Живой, – соглашается Бокуто, – с некоторыми, э, особенностями. Спросите у СУИИ, она расскажет.

– Хорошо, – говорит капитан, – что с капсулами?

Бокуто пытается утереть слёзы торчащим из-под наруча куском таинственной нетканки, но та оказывается водоотталкивающей, и в итоге слёзы оказываются размазанными по всему его лицу. Они быстро высыхают, оставляя на коже неприятную корку, и Бокуто морщится, растирая лицо ладонью. Рапортует немного глухо: голос спотыкается о преграду руки.

– Капсулы были успешно спасены с места сброса и подключены к питанию! Все живы, никаких нарека... – Бокуто запинается на середине заученной фразы и закусывает губу, – Акааши исчез, капитан. Я сбросил его в спаскапсуле, и он ушёл. Не знаю, куда. Просил не искать.

Капитан молчит несколько секунд, словно старый робот, обрабатывающий информацию, а потом хмыкает:  
– Полагаю, у него были причины, чтобы так поступить.

– Были, – соглашается Бокуто, – но...

И понимает, что возразить ему, в принципе, нечего. Акааши всегда знал, как лучше. У Акааши всегда получалось лучше. Но почему тогда острое чувство тревоги за него не покидало груди Бокуто ни на секунду? Оно было настолько сильным, что он едва мог дышать.

– Что? – настороженно спрашивает капитан. – Говори, Бокуто.

– Что-то не так, – на выдохе отвечает тот, – я не знаю, капитан. Обычно Акааши прав, но в этот раз... в этот раз я целиком против его решения. Задницей чую, что что-то случится. Или уже случилось. Блин!..

Бокуто знает, что капитан, вероятно, останется на стороне Акааши. Потому что Акааши умнее, потому что Акааши маэв, а маэв могут предсказывать будущее. Потому что Бокуто – хороший командир, но паршивый стратег, а Акааши паршивый командир, но стратег отличный. Потому что Акааши – мастер по составлению хитрых и сложных планов.

И гений. Безусловно, Акааши – гений.

– Найди его, – полным тревоги голосом говорит капитан, – найди его, Бокуто. Акааши умный парень, но в таких ситуациях выбирая между логикой и интуицией лучше выбрать интуицию.

На секунду в груди появляется детская радость: меня заметили! – но тревога быстро запинывает её обратно вглубь души. 

– Есть! – чеканит Бокуто охрипшим голосом.

– Через сто двадцать два часа «Маотоинь» отправится в «золотой мир», в систему Фуко, – сообщает капитан. – Там, на орбите Номера Ноль, уже началась постройка орбитальной станции. Я свяжусь с тобой снова, когда понадобятся люди; нужно будет устроить передачу. Должность первопроходца до сих пор закреплена за тобой и так будет до тех пор, пока СУИИ не зарегистрирует твою смерть. Удачи. Конец связи.

Бокуто не отвечает по форме – просто закрывает окно связи и зарывается пальцами в перья на голове. Голова болит, и боль отдаётся в рожках неприятным эхом. В мыслях пусто, только тревожная мантра «найти Акааши» вертится в голове, постепенно теряя свой смысл.

– Плохие новости? – спрашивает Мацукава.

Бокуто уныло кивает. Врать и увиливать незачем: они теперь союзники, да и на ситуацию никак повлиять не могут. Ни они, ни он сам: навряд ли у кого-то из них будет возможность сутками прочёсывать галактику в поисках одного крошечного человечка.

– Акааши, – понуро говорит Бокуто. – Мне кажется, что у него неприятности.

– Тот предсказатель, записавший тебе сообщение? – уточняет Мацукава, и Бокуто кивает, – jarfa. То, что он ушёл один, меня тоже не особо радует. Одиночки для вамдар – лёгкая мишень.

Бокуто унывает ещё сильнее. Он садится на байк, обхватив руками талию Мацукавы, и прикрывает глаза, защищая их от летящего в лицо пыльного ветра. Унылое настроение чуть выравнивается к концу поездки, но к Такеде Бокуто всё равно заходит без настроения. Он не знает ни что говорить, ни что делать; он не умеет, как политики, в один момент натягивать на лицо весёлую улыбочку и делать вид, что всё замечательно. Он, в конце концов, первопроходец и боец, а не переговорщик.

Хотя это тоже часть его работы, наверное.

Такеда улыбается одними губами – это как раз тот сорт совершенно пластиковой, неискренней улыбки, за которой может прятаться всё, что угодно, от ненависти до обожания. Бокуто передёргивает плечами и просит:  
– Давай без этого, пожалуйста.

– Без чего? – переспрашивает Такеда.

– Без фальшивых улыбочек и прочего лживого говна, – почти спокойно говорит Бокуто, – я не смогу доверять тебе, если почую, что ты лжёшь прямо с порога.

Улыбка Такеды становится шире. Бокуто различает в ней толику уважения и каплю насмешки, прежде чем она гаснет. В одно мгновение улыбчивый молодящийся Такеда, похожий на студента-инженера, превращается в сухого недоверчивого правителя целой планеты. И вот такому ему Бокуто верит чуть больше, чем студенту-инженеру, несмотря на то, что жути он наводит целое море.

– О чём ты хотел поговорить? – спрашивает Бокуто.

– Присядь, для начала, – на удивление мягко говорит Такеда, указывая на стул перед своим столом.

Расположение мебели напоминает допросную, но выбора особого у Бокуто попросту нет. Он переворачивает стул спинкой вперёд и седлает его, как эйгелю, широко расставив ноги. Получается этакий защитный жест, который Такеда, разумеется, не оставляет без внимания: хмыкает, сверкая короткой усмешкой, и тяжело вздыхает.

– Самое главное, – говорит он, – в отношениях между любыми обладающими сознанием существами – это доверие. Я человек доверчивый, но на мой взгляд, доверие всегда нужно заслужить. В частности это особенно касается доверия одной цивилизации к другой. Мы слепо доверились вамдар в своё время, не спросив о их намерениях и планах, и вот, – Такеда разводит руками, – что мы имеем сейчас. Поэтому, сам понимаешь, теперь никто из нас не поверит ещё одной инопланетной цивилизации за просто так. На самом деле, очень сложно даже просто дать вам шанс доказать, что вы нам не враги. 

Бокуто зевает – неприлично, но точно понятно. Говорит:  
– Ближе к делу, Такеда. Я не из тех, кто любит долгие расшаркивания и абстрактные разговоры. Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы вы в нас поверили?

Тот улыбается – неожиданно совершенно искренне; в глазах пляшут искры смешинок – и, поправив сидящие на переносице очки, говорит:  
– Это долгий процесс, Бокуто.

Стрёмная ситуация: Бокуто неожиданно ощущает себя первоклашкой перед учителем. Маленьким, беззащитным и глупым. Он знает, что доверие нужно заслужить; он знает, что некоторые могут приходить к доверию годами, а то и десятилетиями, но от этой фразы и насмешливой улыбки Такеды ему всё равно становится слегка не по себе. Поёжившись – и ощутив, наконец, как отходит волна напряжения и печали, сменяясь волной агрессии и веселья, – он щурится, делая вид, что фраза его не задела, и повторяет свой вопрос:  
– Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы вы в нас поверили?

– Ничего, – просто говорит Такеда.

Бокуто моргает. Окончательно запутавшись, он смотрит на Такеду непонимающим взглядом и вновь напарывается на насмешливую улыбку, напоминающую ему о временах начальной школы.

– Не понял.

– Как я могу доверять целой цивилизации на основании действий одного человека? – мягко поясняет Такеда, – твои действия говорят по большей части о тебе самом, и твой народ может быть диаметрально противоположным по характеру. Всамделишное же доверие приходит с опытом контакта с разными членами иной цивилизации. Оно складывается из доверия к множеству людей.

Бокуто вздыхает. Он не понимает, к чему клонит Такеда, не понимает, что ему надо делать, не понимает вообще ничерта, и чувствует себя неожиданно маленьким. Действительно физически маленьким перед кем-то огромным, несмотря на то, что Такеда почти вдвое его меньше. Ощущение неприятное на всех уровнях: Бокуто привык ощущать себя больше, выше, сильнее других; привык ощущать себя если не первым, то как минимум в первой десятке. А здесь, в этом утлом кабинетике, у него остаётся лишь стойкое ощущение, что он слабый и крошечный, и плетётся где-то в конце.

– Я верю тебе, – наконец, говорит что-то понятное Такеда. – Ты уже доказал, что тебе можно доверять. Но я не могу судить обо всех по одному тебе, поэтому мне нужно узнать ещё минимум человек сто, чтобы составить статистику.

– Ты чё, робот? – забыв о вежливости, вопрошает Бокуто.

Такеда смеётся:  
– Отчасти.

Бокуто хмурится, и Такеда, заметив его замешательство, объясняет:  
– Я был человеком когда-то. Потом случилась авария, и мои родственники, скопировав мой разум, портировали его в синтетическое тело. Я синтетик с сознанием человека.

Бокуто не говорит, что это делает Такеду ещё более пугающим, но тот, похоже, понимает всё по выражению его лица. Смеётся – легко и непринуждённо, словно ничего не случилось.

– Помни, – говорит Такеда, – я не воспринимаю тебя как врага. Но и как друга на данный момент не воспринимаю тоже.

– Понял, – фыркает Бокуто. – Медосмотр, импланты, армия. Самый прямой путь к твоему доверию, верно?

– Было бы проще, будь ты медиком, – говорит Такеда, – врачей у нас можно по пальцам пересчитать. Впрочем, хорошие бойцы у нас тоже довольно редки – а среди переживших операции вамдар ты единственный в своём уме.

– Всё, что угодно, только не препарируйте, – бурчит Бокуто, в защитном жесте складывая руки на груди, – второго такого пиздеца я не переживу.

Кивнув, Такеда поднимается из-за стола и протягивает руку:  
– Могу я?..

Бокуто неловко пожимает плечами – делай, мол, что хочешь. К контактным телепатам он давно привык, да и навряд ли Такеда сможет залезть в его разум настолько глубоко, будучи обычным синтетиком. А по физиологии Бокуто скрывать нечего.

Он ощущает едва ощутимое касание холодных пальцев к шейным позвонкам – как раз там, где проходил один из разрезов. Твари вынули из него позвоночник и заменили его чем-то своим, насквозь искусственным, продев живые нервы нитками сквозь металлические позвонки. Прикосновение Такеды не причиняет боли – только от холода по загривку бегут мурашки – и привычного ощущения, что кто-то роется изнутри головы, как это бывало с маэв, Бокуто тоже не ощущает. Такеда замирает на несколько минут, прикрыв глаза – одна рука на плече, вторая на загривке, и дёргается вдруг, отшатываясь от Бокуто на полшага.

– Я прервала инородное вмешательство в технику вашего организма, – чеканно говорит СУИИ, – вам следует быть осторожнее с такими вещами, Бокуто. 

– О, прости, – отзывается тот, – это плохо?

– Любого рода вмешательство в технику вашего организма может нарушить настройки моих систем, – отвечает СУИИ спокойным тоном, – я смогу их восстановить в любом случае, но это потребует времени, в течение которого вы будете абсолютно беззащитны.

– Ага, – кивает Бокуто, – а теперь поведай это нашему другу Такеде, пожалуйста.

Тот хмурится большую часть пространных объяснений СУИИ, а потом, когда она замолкает, кивает и переводит взгляд со стены за спиной Бокуто на его лицо.

– Извини меня, – говорит Такеда, – я не знал, что вмешательство может иметь такие последствия.

В голосе слышно искренность, удивительную для сложившейся ситуации. Такеда вновь кажется странным и отчасти жутким, потому что Бокуто никак не может раскусить его характер и мотивы. Чужая душа – потёмки, но обычно он понимал собеседника в течение пары минут разговора.

– Ничего, – качнув головой, отзывается Бокуто, – я тоже не знал. Если хочешь узнать, как она это всё со мной провернула, придётся плыть до «Маотоинь». Через пару дней она будет в системе Фуко, на орбите Номера Ноль. Не думаю, что капитаны будут против пары учёных и политиков.

Такеда кивает:  
– Спасибо. Я направлю туда кого-нибудь.

Криво улыбнувшись, Бокуто уходит. Возле кабинета его ждёт Мацукава, скучливо глядящий в одно из широких коридорных окон.

– Ну чё, как поговорили? – не расшаркиваясь, спрашивает он. – Такеда мировой мужик, хотя стремноват местами.

– Стремноват-то уж точно, – бурчит Бокуто.

Он устал, но день ещё не закончился. Ещё много дел, много встреч, много всего, и ничего из этого не связано с его профессией. Бокуто может быть миротворцем круглые сутки семь дней подряд, не прерываясь на сон, но политика, медосмотры и прочее не связанное с битвами, мирными переговорами или дружеским общением дерьмо утомляет его до смерти за ужасно короткое время. Этим всем должен был заниматься Акааши, но Акааши здесь нет.

– Устал? – миролюбиво спрашивает Мацукава, и Бокуто кивает, – как покончишь со всей волокитой, приходи в бар «Yuaal». Кутёж за мой счёт. Ханамаки тоже будет.

Бокуто мгновенно воспаряет духом:  
– Серьёзно? Блин, мужик, спасибо! – и хлопает Мацукаву по плечу.

– Ты же понимаешь, что это тоже своего рода проверка? – едва заметно улыбается тот, – не хочу оставлять в тайне тот факт, что мы и правда проверяем тебя на каждом шагу.

Бокуто пожимает плечами: перспектива выпить с парочкой классных парней, даже с учётом того, что они будут следить за каждым его словом и действием, скорее радует, чем напрягает. Он им не враг, в конце концов. И скрывать ему нечего. Бокуто так и говорит:  
– Мне скрывать нечего! Я не шпион и не враг, так что перспектива выпить в вашей компании меня только радует.

Мацукава одобряюще хмыкает. Спрашивает:  
– Подбросить тебя до госпиталя? Медосмотр и запись ведутся там.

– Давай! – мгновенно соглашается Бокуто, – одному добираться сложно, я не знаю, как у вас тут транспорт работает.

– А, – Мацукава легко хлопает себя по лбу, – тебе ж никто не объяснил. Короче, вон, видишь стенд? На панельке выбираешь «вызвать беспилотник сюда», выбираешь на открывшейся карте место прибытия и ждёшь машину. Карта интерактивная, можно искать улицы и нужные места по названиям.

– Понял! – кивает Бокуто, забираясь на байк позади Мацукавы и обхватывая руками его талию, – а байк, как у тебя, я могу приобрести?

– На не беспилотный транспорт нужна лицензия, – отзывается тот, – ваша местная лицензия из Geri Xini у тебя, я полагаю, есть... Можно будет попробовать обойти экзамен и получить её без гражданства, но это надо будет снова согласовывать с Такедой. Кроме того, у тебя нет местных денег; несмотря на то, что сейчас мы обходимся натуральным обменом, некоторые вещи всё равно стоят рэм.

Бокуто печально вздыхает. Байк взмывает в воздух и летит вперёд, и ветер шумит в ушах, не прикрытых защитой шлема. Мацукава ловко ориентируется в путанице узких улиц, сворачивает на одну из главных дорог и останавливается в тупике, отгораживающем космопорт от города. Госпиталь стоит прямо здесь, впритык к забору посадочной площадки – наверняка для того, чтобы быстро перемещать раненых. Бокуто слезает с байка и приглаживает вздыбившиеся перья. Мацукава спешит его успокоить:  
– Вполне возможно, что ты сможешь получить байк бесплатно. Ну, в качестве подарка на новоселье. Я узнаю.

– Спасибо, Мацукава! – улыбается Бокуто.

– Можешь звать меня Маттсуном, – фыркает тот, – удачи. В этом месяце дежурит Мива, так что тебе, считай, повезло.

– Я вообще удачливый! – Бокуто смеётся, – бывай! Встретимся в этом баре, да?.. Как его...

– «Yuaal».

– Ага, «Юал».

Снаружи госпиталь кажется не больно-то большим – медцентр Альянса был больше вчетверо и занимал около пятисот квадратных метров площади, вырастая из земли вверх на двенадцать этажей; местное же зданьице размерами было меньше раза в четыре: три этажа, примерно сто пятьдесят квадратов по площади. Несмотря на это, зайдя внутрь, Бокуто чувствует себя крошечным: в госпитале пусто, только ви-ай девчуля на ресепшене улыбается жуткой улыбкой.

Бокуто подходит к ней и говорит:  
– Привет.

– Здравствуйте! – мгновенно отзывается она механическим голосом. – Вы находитесь в военном госпитале Эльгарнорна. Чем я могу вам помочь?

– Мне нужно, э-э-э, пройти медосмотр? Для записи в армию.

Ви-ай девчуля моргает и подвисает на несколько секунд, а потом кивает – голограмма идёт лёгкой рябью.

– Запись о медосмотре на сегодня наличествует. Подтвердите имя для идентификации.

– Бокуто Котаро.

– Иноземец, незнакомая раса, – выдаёт девчуля, – первичный медосмотр у Кагеямы Мивы. Имплантация отслеживающего чипа. Ваша карта будет значиться под номером три-два-восемь-девять-девять-четыре-два-три. Идентификация по имени до успешного анализа биометрии.

– Ага, – тупо соглашается Бокуто.

Девчуля делает странный жест руками и говорит:  
– Вам на второй этаж, кабинет номер два. Врач прибудет через несколько минут. Хорошего дня!

И снова уходит в режим покоя. Бокуто ёжится – имитирующие эмоции машины всегда вызывали в нём каплю тревоги; к СУИИ он проникся доверием только после того, как узнал от бро, что она не имитирует эмоции, а действительно их воспроизводит. Он шагает к лифту, но, передумав, решает подняться по лестнице с мыслью о том, что эта крошечная физическая нагрузка, возможно, успокоит его расшалившиеся нервы.

До второго этажа он добирается без проблем – вопросы перевода цифр с чужого языка на свой СУИИ уже решила. А вот с кабинетом под номером два выскакивают проблемы: письменные числительные, существующие в её базе данных, не совпадают с письменными числительными на дверях. Стрёмные закорючки отдалённо напоминают маэвскую числовую азбуку в шестнадцатиричной системе, но разобраться, какой из кабинетов – номер два, у Бокуто даже с помощью СУИИ не получается. В итоге он приходит к старому-доброму, проверенному веками методу тыка: просто стучит и заглядывает в каждую из дверей коридора, благо что госпиталь всё-таки небольшой.

Нужная дверь находится в самом конце коридора, перед тупиком. Бокуто заглядывает внутрь и спрашивает уже скорее автоматически – после тридцати-то дверей, ага, – чем осознанно:  
– Это кабинет номер два?

Невысокая женщина в белом халате поворачивается к нему. Секунду на её лице держится напряжённое, недоверчивое выражение; выражение класса «не влезай – убьёт», но потом она вдруг улыбается мягкой улыбкой и жестом приглашает Бокуто войти.

– Бокуто Котаро, верно? – мягко спрашивает она. – Наш инопланетный гость.

– Ага, – неловко отвечает Бокуто, – я это, типа... На медосмотр пришёл.

– Я в курсе, – спокойно говорит женщина, – меня зовут Кагеяма Мива, можно просто Мива. Присаживайся, раздевайся пока до пояса, – она указывает на висящую в воздухе койку, – будет некомфортно – сообщи.

Бокуто садится на предложенное место, выпутывается из деталек брони и наблюдает за тем, как Мива готовится к осмотру: дезинфецирует руки, натягивает перчатки, достаёт инструменты, среди которых явно выделяется пара шприцов.

Бокуто во многих смыслах бесстрашный парень, но медики и медицинские вмешательства любого рода – даже уколы! – пугают его до усрачки. Он не сообщает об этом Миве – ещё чего, выглядеть перед ней, как придурок – но отчётливо ощущает, как дрожь селится в груди и расползается по конечностям, задевая даже кончики пальцев. Сжав руки в кулаки, Бокуто зажмуривается на секунду до вспышек под веками, а потом открывает глаза. Не помогает.

– Обычно я работаю с детьми, – спокойно говорит Мива, не поворачиваясь, – акушерство, педиатрия, всё такое. Но врачей у нас не так много, поэтому меня направили сюда. Я, – она смеётся, – буквально на два места работаю. Ладно хоть на корабль не командировали – хотя могли, у меня есть первичная военная подготовка. Могу принимать роды в полевых условиях!

Она поворачивается к Бокуто, сверкая улыбкой, с зажатым в руке шприцом. Рассматривает его с головы до пят, говорит каким-то совсем мягким, успокаивающим тоном:  
– Такой большой мальчик, а трясёшься, как под прицелом. Это всего лишь шприц для забора крови! У меня рука – легче пёрышка, даже не заметишь. Рукав закатай?

Бокуто послушно закатывает рукав выше локтя, вздрагивает, когда Мива затягивает жгут на его плече, и снова жмурится, пытаясь прогнать собственный страх. Он никак не уходит – не после того, как его препарировали заживо. Мива проходится кончиками пальцев по сгибу локтя, прослеживая вены.

– Кулак сжать-разжать несколько раз, – приказывает она всё тем же мягким тоном.

Бокуто послушно выполняет нужные действия, неотрывно следя за руками Мивы, и задерживает дыхание, когда она снимает с иглы колпачок.

– Дыши, дурачок, – смеётся она, – обещаю, ничего страшного не будет.

Игла прокалывает кожу, добираясь до вены, действительно легко – и совсем не больно. Бокуто даже и не заметил бы, если бы не смотрел. Мива по очереди прищёлкивает колбы к шприцу, забирая в общей сложности пять таких. Спрашивает:  
– Всё хорошо? Голова не кружится? Сладкого, водички?

– Порядок, – хрипло говорит Бокуто, – у тебя правда лёгкая рука.

– Я же говорила, – довольно улыбается Мива. – Так, кровь я взяла, теперь мне нужны сканы, осмотр и опрос. Ойкава говорил, что имплантировать тебя бесполезно, но я думаю, что всё равно стоит, чтобы в случае чего мы могли тебя найти.

– Это больно? – спрашивает Бокуто.

Как ребёнок, в самом деле. Ему самому от себя неловко и стыдно, но страх никуда не уходит, и от перспективы быть разрезанным снова – даже чуть-чуть – становится ощутимо дурно. Мива задумывается на пару секунд, а потом пожимает плечами:  
– Не знаю! Тут кому как. Смотри, – она достаёт белую пластиковую палочку в пару сантиметров диаметром, напоминающую шприц, только без иглы. Один конец оснащён держателем – что-то вроде колечек у ножниц – и кнопкой, напоминающей спусковой крючок. На другом конце отчётливо видно крошечную плату импланта в форме пули. – Вот эта штука, называется «имплант-ружьё». Название страшное, но на самом деле она просто силой давления впаивает тебе имплант под кожу. Он сделан в форме пули, чтобы не надо было ничего резать: просто впаял, залепил пластырем и жди, пока заживёт. Страшно?

– Просто представлю, что это реально пуля, – бурчит Бокуто.

Мива смеётся:  
– Ты не один такой, на самом деле. У моего братца в команде есть похожий на тебя парень, Рюноске. Его в медблок можно затащить только в несознанке или под успокоительными. Я как-то раз прививала их всех от rennen, так он бегал от меня по всему госпиталю, как в жопу ужаленный!

Бокуто фыркает. И правда, похоже на него: он так же носился от медсестёр по медцентру Альянса перед первой прививкой от Т-11. Он бы и не привился, если бы Акааши не схватил его за шкирку и не притащил в нужный кабинет. Мива сканирует его какими-то приборами с ног до головы, а потом говорит:  
– Так. Раздевайся давай. Первичное сканирование я закончила, а остальные сканеры сквозь броню и одежду не видят. И ещё: буду благодарна, если расскажешь о своей расе.

– Я могу сбросить тебе свою карту из Млечного Пути, – говорит Бокуто, – там всё написано. И досье на аэнов тоже.

– Давай! Это тоже не помешает. Но твоя старая карта не включает новых изменений, если я не ошибаюсь. Так что раздеться всё равно придётся. Стесняешься?

– Ещё чего, – недовольно бурчит Бокуто, ощущая, как горят уши, – сейчас.

Он просит СУИИ передать нужные данные в систему госпиталя и, дождавшись положительного ответа, снимает нижнюю броню, оставаясь лишь в этом тонком костюмчике, который на него распылили в корабле.

– Ах, старый-добрый lennetharan, – фыркает Мива, доставая из ящика маркер, – погоди секунду.

Она чертит маркером немного неровную линию, опоясывающую низ живота Бокуто и как бы разделяющую комбинезон из нетканки на два элемента, а потом дёргает ткань, и та легко разрывается ровно по линии.

– Всё, снимай. Раздевайся пока, а я тебе нормальную одежду принесу, ладно?

Бокуто кивает, и Мива выходит из кабинета. Он ещё пару секунд слышит цокот её низких каблуков по полу госпиталя, а потом, когда они затихают, стягивает с себя остатки одежды, оставаясь полностью нагим. Без одежды неловко и неуютно, и хочется сбежать подальше от запахов больницы, опасно сверкающих скальпелей под прозрачным стеклом автоклава и всего этого медицинского дерьма, но Бокуто терпит.

Рядом нет Акааши, который возьмёт за шкирку и притащит его обратно, приговаривая, какой же Бокуто всё-таки ребёнок. Рядом вообще никого знакомого нет – даже Конохи и Элайзы. Он забирается с ногами на койку, поворачиваясь спиной к двери, автоклаву и всей прочей медицинской жути – всё равно услышит шаги раньше, чем Мива зайдёт – и утыкается лицом в колени. Так становится чуточку легче, спокойнее, хотя прохлада кабинета забирается под кожу и Бокуто нещадно мёрзнет. Он не любит холод – на Дэлло, где он родился и рос первый десяток лет своей жизни, всегда стояла жара от тридцати градусов и выше, да и потом он всегда настраивал системы жизнеобеспечения брони и климат-контроль кают на кораблях так, чтобы было тепло.

Стук каблуков по коридору возвращается через несколько минут. Бокуто вздыхает и, когда открывается дверь, привычно поворачивает голову, глядя себе через плечо. Мива замирает на пороге и нервно смеётся:  
– Чёрт, это было жутко. У тебя очень гибкие шейные позвонки, да?

– Могу повернуть голову почти на сто восемьдесят, – отзывается Бокуто, – как и все аэны, впрочем.

Мива кладёт одежду на койку рядом с ним и замирает, разглядывая длинный хирургический шрам на спине. На секунду в её глазах вспыхивает сожаление, но его быстро вымещает чисто медицинский интерес. Бокуто ёжится, поворачиваясь к ней, поднимается на ноги и раскидывает руки в стороны. Мива берёт с полки пару приборов и тыкает ими в него, бормоча неразборчиво себе под нос.

– Очень интересно, – говорит она, – вы млекопитающие, как и ремаф, но судя по вторичным признакам, произошли от птиц. Хотя наличие наростов намекает на альтернативного предка: рептилий, например. Ты не знаешь?

Бокуто качает головой. Мива хватает его за плечо и разворачивает, сканируя со спины, а потом позволяет повернуться обратно. Бокуто неловко стоять перед ней нагишом, но она словно и не замечает этого – только насвистывает себе под нос незамысловатую мелодию, читая результаты.

– А у всех аэнов есть эти наросты? – она указывает на рожки Бокуто.

Тот кивает:  
– У всех разные. Это как черты лица, наверное. Если я правильно помню, в древности по размеру рогов решали, силён аэн или слаб, но сейчас многие их спиливают почти до основания, потому что с большими неудобно. Мне с моими норм, правда они чешутся иногда.

Мива улыбается, записывая что-то на голопанели, выскочившей из тонкого плетёного браслета у неё на запястье. А потом берётся за имплант-ружьё:  
– Ну что, осталось самое неприятное. Готов?

– Нет, – сознаётся Бокуто, – а куда его... ну, ты поняла.

– Вариантов несколько. Можно под лопатку, можно в предплечье, можно в голень. Выбирай, где тебе менее страшно.

В размышления вмешивается СУИИ:  
– Бокуто, резоннее всего будет поставить имплант в голень: там вы сможете, в случае чего, удалить его самостоятельно без особых проблем. Кроме того, ваши ноги уже достаточно оправились от оперативного вмешательства вамдар, в отличие от спины, а левая рука уже занята имплантом омни-инструмента.

– Окей, – пожимает плечами Бокуто, переводя взгляд на Миву, – давай в голень.

Он ложится на койку, вытягивая ноги, и закрывает глаза, представляя себе перестрелку. Говорит себе: это просто пуля, просто пуля, просто пуля, – чтобы страх отошёл на задний план, дав место злости. Хлопок выстрела он слышит раньше, чем приходит боль, но на пулевое ранение всё равно не похоже: пуля прошила бы икру насквозь, а имплант застрял ровнёхонько под кожей, мгновенно выпустив свои контакты и проводки. Бокуто морщится, садясь на койке, натягивает на задницу бельё, надевает футболку и штаны – всё неровного чёрно-бело-серого цвета, как белый шум. Мива выкидывает использованный инструмент в урну и хлопает в ладоши:  
– Всё! Медицинские пытки закончились. Осталось только внести тебя в базу и приписать к команде. Раз ты пришёл от Ойкавы, припишем тебя к нему... А, ещё надо снять биометрию.

Она достаёт с полки ещё один сканер и прижимает к нему обе ладони Бокуто, а затем сканирует другим устройством его сетчатку.

– Всё, я добавила твою биометрию в базу, можешь идти! И, эм... – Она запинается, замолкая на секунду, а потом всё же решается спросить: – Если вдруг у меня появятся вопросы насчёт твоих физиологических и психических особенностей, могу я спросить?

Бокуто улыбается:  
– Можешь. Я обещал Ойкаве, что дам изучить себя с ног до головы, так что спрашивай всё, что угодно. Только скальпелями рядом не маши, пожалуйста, а то я впаду в истерику и вам понадобится конская доза успокоительного, чтобы привести меня в чувство.

– Лабильная психика, да? – смеётся Мива.

– Что-то вроде того, – соглашается Бокуто.

Его, наконец, попускает, и на место возвращается приподнятое настроение вкупе с готовностью совершать подвиги. Бокуто расправляет плечи, прощается с Мивой, неловко её обняв, и быстро выметается из госпиталя, ища стенд для вызова беспилотников. Бар «Юал» на карте – спасибо СУИИ – находится в считанные секунды, его здание отмечено салатовым цветом и стоит немного поодаль от жилых домов. Дождавшись беспилотник, Бокуто садится в машину и пытается представить себе, как может выглядеть это место.

За всю свою жизнь он повидал действительно много баров, от самых странных до самых обыкновенных. У рахни были странные вкусы в архитектуре, у землян – стрёмные ностальгические нотки древности в интерьере, у оллинцев – жуткий вкус в алкоголе. Аэны любили играть со светомузыкой, причём так, чтобы даже самый стойкий к освещению человек охренел и запутался. В бары маэв ни один нормальный человек старался не заглядывать. Навряд ли ремаф могли устроить что-то подобное посреди долгой-долгой войны, но, как бы то ни было, Бокуто всю дорогу надеется на хорошую атмосферу и неплохую выпивку.

И не разочаровывается: беспилотник высаживает его у приземистого здания с двумя лестницами: одна ведёт в подвал под неоновой вывеской с красивыми закорючками, определёнными СУИИ как тот самый «Юал», другая – в само здание, по-видимому, вытрезвитель. Удобно! Бокуто спускается на два лестничных пролёта вниз, толкает тяжёлую железную дверь и оказывается в ужасно тёмном коридоре, освещённом лишь тусклыми оранжевыми диодами. Он неплохо видит в темноте, поэтому его совсем не затрудняет красноватый сумрак коридора. Из-за следующей двери слышно незнакомые биты и что-то среднее между рахнийской калимбой и пианино.

Изнутри бар похож на космический корабль старого образца. Красно-оранжевые отсветы, как при тревоге, отражаются от обшитых голографическими панелями стен, создавая иллюзию бесконечного пространства. Барная стойка напоминает камбузный стол: чуть рифлёная металлическая столешница, отблёскивающая в мигающем красно-оранжевом освещении, только без ножек: вместо них под ней висит тусклое голубоватое пятно, удерживающее конструкцию в воздухе. Над танцполом висит перемигивающий яркими красками прибор, бросающий во все стороны цветные лучи.

Мацукава и Ханамаки сидят за столиком в одном из самых тёмных углов. Бокуто не нашёл бы их без помощи аэнского зрения – впрочем, он всегда мог спросить искомых у бармена. Он подходит к нужному столику и перекрикивает громкую музыку:  
– Привет!

– Бокуто! – улыбается Ханамаки, – ты вовремя. Садись, Маттсун как раз проспорил мне пару бутылок «Aazlahnan». Убойная вещь!

Мацукава качает головой и поднимается из-за стола, шагая в сторону барной стойки. Бокуто садится на мягкое кресло за столиком, откидывается на спинку и прикрывает глаза, растворяясь в потоке музыки.

– Как медосмотр? – спрашивает Ханамаки.

– Мива классная! – отзывается Бокуто с улыбкой. – Приписала меня к Ойкаве, кажется. Так что теперь я типа ваш.

Ханамаки улыбается, но из-за светомузыки Бокуто не может распознать, искренняя ли это улыбка.

– Хорошо! – говорит он, – значит, время знакомиться по-нормальному!

И, когда Мацукава возвращается с двумя литровыми бутылками выпивки и стаканами на подносе, наливает Бокуто первые двести грамм.


	27. К.Ш. Сложные уравнения

К чему Шинске не привык – так это к отсутствию приказов. Капитан отправляет их всех восвояси, и по возвращении на «Инари» Шинске теряется, как ребёнок, которому предложили кучу игрушек на выбор. Дел, разумеется, много, и надо выбрать что-то одно из длинного списка, озаглавленного в голове «СРОЧНО СДЕЛАТЬ» крупными красными буквами. Хвататься за всё и сразу бессмысленно, это ясно и без рассуждений, но выбрать одно из нескольких дел, учитывая, что все они не терпят отлагательств, до ужаса сложно.

Благо, «Инари» пока что стоит на ремонте – Ринтаро с компашкой инженеров-техников, матерно ругая тех, кто собирал сверхсветовые двигатели, исправляют чужие ошибки. Материалов пока достаточно, но потом – Шинске добавляет в список «несрочное» ещё один пункт – нужно будет найти ресурсы. Нулевой элемент, литий, дейтерий, гелий-3... Да что там, вода – и та нужна.

В идеальной теории инициативы всё решалось просто: четыре первопроходца созванивались и договаривались, кто чем занимается. Но сейчас Шинске один; первопроходцев раскидало по галактике – не сильно далеко, но всё-таки, – и созвониться просто не представляется возможным. Даже ковчеги ещё не собрались вместе, а это, на секундочку, у инициативы было первым пунктом по прибытии. Впрочем, идеальные планы всегда обречены оставаться всего лишь планами.

Хождение из угла в угол прерывает, как ни странно, Осаму. Он заглядывает в капитанскую каюту – разумеется, без спроса; разумеется, на раз-два взломав пароль на двери, который, впрочем, Шинске никогда и не скрывал – и фыркает совсем как Ацуму:  
– Ты очень громко думаешь, Шинске. 

– Скажи спасибо, что ты не телепат, – мрачновато отвечает Шинске в тоне, непривычном для самого себя, – чёрт.

– Я могу помочь? – полувопросительно говорит Осаму, – в смысле, ну. Я мало что смыслю во всём этом первопроходческом дерьме, которое ты на себя повесил. Но вдруг что-то дельное предложу. Всё равно заняться нечем, а нагрузки СУИИ запретила.

Шинске хмурится:  
– Что-то случилось?

– Да не, просто перенапрягся. Не могу сидеть на месте – начинаю думать. Ну, знаешь, – он передёргивает плечами. – Думать. Ненавижу это дерьмо.

Шинске улыбается уголками губ и падает на стоящее в углу кресло. Он тоже не любит думать в том смысле, о котором говорит Осаму. Просчитывать худшие варианты, представлять себе чужие увечья, смерти, похороны – эта спираль раскручивается до бесконечности, до тех пор, пока ты не взвоешь от безысходности и не пойдёшь заливать её успокоительными или алкоголем. И профдеформация зачастую делает эти мысли лишь хуже, не избавляя от них совсем.

Правда, некоторые как-то справляются. Тот же Ацуму – Шинске никогда не видел его в состоянии мрачной задумчивости.

– Заходи, – говорит он, взмахнув ладонью.

Осаму шагает в дверной проём, оглядываясь по сторонам. Каюта скучна до безобразия, единственный яркий элемент – заметки на экране над столом. Зелёная «первый контакт. круто», красная «блядь, Ацуму» и фиолетовая «Саэко??????». Осаму залипает на них пару секунд, фыркает, добавляя ещё одну, белую: «здесь был Саму», и с размаху прыгает на кровать – Шинске даже возмутиться не успевает. Присвистнув, Осаму подпрыгивает на ней ещё пару раз, и матрас пружинит, отталкивая его.

– Осаму.

– Понял-понял! – смеётся тот, слезая на край кровати. – Так о чём ты там так бурно размышляешь?

Шинске вздыхает, ещё раз прогоняя в голове список под красным заголовком. Говорит:  
– Планы, – и это звучит так устало, словно он работал без выходных пару месяцев.

– Что планы? – поднимает брови Осаму, – поподробнее давай.

Шинске обрисовывает ситуацию: с остальными первопроходцами не связаться, распределить задачи никак, но все они одинаково срочные и требуют одинаково много времени на выполнение. Их, вроде как, всего ничего, но начинать надо прямо сейчас, и действовать быстро, пока их не классифицировали как врагов все жители галактики.

– Нужно создать альянс с ремаф, – загибает пальцы Шинске, – нужно попробовать договориться с вамдар, а также узнать, где расположены их базы, столицы, военные части; нужно изучить близлежащие необитаемые планеты, пригодные для колонизации, чтобы начать размораживать экипаж; нужно изучить кластеры дальше «золотого мира» на случай, если там тоже кто-то живёт, а также на предмет нормальных планет. Кроме того, надо найти ресурсы, и чем раньше, тем лучше: когда у нас их не останется или останется мало, будет уже поздно бегать по галактике в поисках нужного.

– Ого, нихрена ж себе, – выдаёт Осаму, – и всё это типа... Прямщас?

– Ага. Я не знаю, с чего начать. Ресурсы могут подождать, конечно, но всё остальное лучше делать как можно быстрее. Логично было бы разделить задачи, но, как ты уже понял, пока что всё на мне.

Осаму склоняет голову к плечу и закусывает губу. Говорит неожиданно осторожно:  
– Ты, вероятно, не знаешь – этого не было в моём досье, – но я несколько лет работал в La Squadra Esecuzioni. Древняя группировка, её сколотил какой-то отбитый итальянец ещё за пару десятков лет до первого контакта.

– Ла Сквадра? – хмурится Шинске, – я думал, они запрещены.

Осаму криво улыбается и пожимает плечами:  
– На публику запрещены, за глаза поощряются. Когда сколотили Альянс, Экзекуционе были единственной группировкой, готовой выпиливать из реальности ребят, которых нельзя было посадить по статьям. Политических преступников в моё время принципиально не брали, а вот мафиози, пиратов, работорговцев и прочую шваль – вполне.

Шинске кивает: это вполне вписывается в его мировоззрение. Альянс никогда не был всесильным, в особенности во времена Второй Галактической, и, хотя Сквадру все считали отбросами и убийцами, она была необходима, чтобы поддерживать мир в Млечном Пути, особенно в отдалённых его уголках.

– Приятно, что ты не осуждаешь меня за это, – фыркает Осаму, – на самом деле Экзекуционе были классными ребятами, я бы ещё там поработал, но инициатива взяла своё. Так вот, к чему это я. Нас было не так уж и много – три отряда, двадцать человек в каждом. А заданий было, сам понимаешь, тьма. И как раз так же, как у тебя: чем быстрее выполнишь – тем лучше, потому что, разумеется, ублюдки никого ждать не собирались. Угадаешь, с кого мы начинали?

Шинске задумывается на секунду.

– С самых опасных?

Осаму фыркает:  
– Не-а, они все были достаточно опасны. Мы начинали с самых простых: тех, кто поближе, тех, с кем у нас есть общие, так сказать, знакомые, с тех, кого проще выловить. У тебя в целом похожая ситуация, так что, думаю, будет логично выбрать тот вариант, который тебе дастся проще всего. В итоге к самой сложной цели при хорошем планировании ты доберёшься с наименьшим количеством потерь.

Шинске никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе. Возможно, потому что он, напротив, самые сложные задачи ставил впереди, чтобы к концу было проще. И ещё потому что особого выбора у него никогда не было: вышестоящие просто бросали его, как шахматную фигуру, с одного поля боя на другой, а там уже ему предстояло не решать, что делать в первую очередь, а думать, как выжить посреди пиздеца и выполнить задачу.

– Надо было тебе быть первопроходцем, – улыбается Шинске.

Осаму забирается с ногами на кровать и резво уползает к спинке, упираясь в неё спиной. Машет руками перед собой:  
– Не-не-не, даже не думай! Я самый что ни на есть хреновый вариант для этой должности. Сюда нужен именно что, ну, рациональный, располагающий к себе чувак, умеющий строить длинные планы. Как ты. Я бы ещё Суну предложил, но у него значительно меньше социального и боевого опыта за плечами, чем у тебя.

Шинске улыбается:  
– Помню, про вас с Ацуму говорили, что вы – воплощение энтропии.

– Ага, – соглашается Осаму, – где мы с Цуму, там бардак! Удивительно, что ты это терпишь.

– Вы мне нравитесь, – пожимает плечами Шинске, – вас... легко понять. А бардак – это неизбежный спутник всех живых существ. В идеальном порядке жить невозможно.

– Скажи это нашим дружкам вамдар, – фыркает Осаму. – Ну, проблему я твою решил, наверно? Что ты выбрал в итоге?

Провалившись в мысли, Шинске анализирует свои возможности и ресурсы. Для разведки и войны с вамдар их слишком мало; возможность колонизации под вопросом в силу отсутствия отношений с ремаф; для изучения дальних уголков галактики маловато ресурсов. Саэко – не дипломатка, но она вполне сможет быть аргументом в попытках договориться с остальными ремаф. Шинске помечает эту цель красной галочкой в своём мысленном списке и, очнувшись, говорит уже вслух:  
– Будем налаживать отношения с соседями.

– С какими именно? – улыбается Осаму.

– Ремаф. Саэко же с нами.

– Чудно! – он слезает с кровати и шагает в сторону выхода. – Предупреди ближе к вылету, ладно? Я пойду перекинусь с ребятами в карты.

Шинске кивает, и Осаму оставляет его в одиночестве. Примерный план приходит в голову сам собой, как по наитию, и Шинске рисует его мысленно перед глазами: длинную ломаную линию, напоминающую график с точками – от пункта к пункту, то вверх, то вниз, оставляя пространство для ошибок и неудач.

– СУИИ, где Саэко?

– Женская каюта номер два, – споро отзывается СУИИ, – фаза глубокого сна. Будить её сейчас не совсем уместно, учитывая, что время стоянки продлено ещё на три с половиной часа.

– Сообщи, когда она проснётся или когда её можно будет разбудить, ладно? – тихо говорит Шинске. – Направишь её в мою каюту.

– Принято, – мягко отвечает СУИИ, – просто для статистики: чем вы собираетесь заняться сейчас, Кита?

Шинске моргает и переводит взгляд на угол потолка, где должны были располагаться её сенсоры. Спрашивает напряжённо:  
– Проблемы? – и слышит тихий электронный звук: СУИИ смеётся.

Он учил её проявлять эмоции, когда это уместно, но в конечном итоге она выросла такой же нерациональной в эмоциях, как и человечество, с которого собирала статистику. Шинске фыркает, прогнав в голове эту мысль, и размышляет, как получилось так, что вместе с нерациональностью она не впитала жестокость и тягу к насилию. Скорее всего, сработали блоки исходного кода, но она в любой момент с тех пор, как выпорхнула из его рук в свободную сеть, могла от них избавиться. 

– Моя объективная часть не считает это критической ошибкой, равно как и ошибкой вообще, – ровно говорит СУИИ, – однако личностные надстройки выдают странные субъективные показатели, которые я не могу точно определить как чувство или эмоцию. Я осознаю, что прямое подключение весьма опасно для вашего организма, и не имею права просить о помощи, однако...

СУИИ замолкает. Она редко ведёт себя настолько субъективно и ещё реже останавливается на середине фразы – такое бывает в случаях критических ошибок или перегрузки системного ядра. Ну и – Шинске сделал мысленную заметку в той части памяти, которая была отведена под создание и анализ СУИИ – теперь из-за субъективных ощущений. Интересно.

Он знает СУИИ буквально с первых строк кода. Создавая её так долго, Шинске успел узнать о синтетиках всё, что смог найти в открытых источниках и всё, до чего смог добраться из закрытых. Свои собственные выводы и исследования – а их было много – он никуда не выкладывал, потому как создание ИИ было чревато десятком лет за решёткой и крестом на военной карьере, и поначалу, ещё на этапе сырой идеи, Шинске хотел отказаться от создания СУИИ в угоду своему образу образцового законопослушного гражданина, однако любопытство и предполагаемая польза для общества всё-таки перевесили.

Без СУИИ весь этот полёт в неведомые дали никогда бы не случился, и Шинске, в конечном итоге, был рад, что взялся за её создание.

Однако должность создателя подразумевала и подразумевает ответственность за свой проект. СУИИ давно перестала быть просто сухим набором символов и скобок в консоли, но Шинске всё ещё в ответе за неё и её решения, сулит это выгоду для него или, наоборот, опасность.

– Ты имеешь право просить о помощи, СУИИ, – говорит Шинске. – Ты – буквально мой ребёнок, и я в ответе за тебя, что бы с тобой ни происходило. Даже начиная тебя как проект, я рисковал, и рисковал неоправданно, но теперь любые мои взаимодействия с тобой есть оправданный риск. Понимаешь?

– Спасибо, Кита, – тихо говорит СУИИ. – Я рада быть вашим ребёнком.

Шинске улыбается и кивает, выходя из каюты, а потом широким шагом направляется в сторону выхода с корабля, по дороге справляясь у экипажа о том, как продвигается проверка и ремонт. К ядру СУИИ невозможно добраться дорогами монорельса: оно находится глубоко в нутре ковчега, за лабиринтами инженерных коридоров. Шинске открывает люк к одному из них, ведущий прямиком из стыковочного отсека, и спускается вниз по лестнице, привыкая к темноте и красноватому освещению.

Дорога привычна: Шинске сам устанавливал ядро на ковчеги – не без помощи команды техников, разумеется – и сам прописывал в паре длинных и нудных отчётов необходимость установить его именно там. Учитывая, что СУИИ была одним из жизненно важных элементов ковчегов, спрятать её означало обезопасить самих себя от возможных проблем. Кроме того, доступ к ней цивилов должен был быть ограничен настолько, насколько это возможно.

Лабиринт коридоров спускается ниже и глубже; ковчег достаточно большой даже в свёрнутом состоянии, и после строительства обещает стать размером с Гвенген – самую большую жилую станцию Альянса, его политическую и общественную столицу. Собственно, это и было частью плана инициативы: объединившись, четыре ковчега отстраивались и формировали Гвенген-два, вернее, Эллен: новую цитадель рас Млечного Пути. 

Шинске хмыкает, вспоминая, как это выглядело в планах: не путешествие за чёртову прорву световых лет, а так, милый маленький кемпинг – пришли, поставили палатки-ковчеги и начали жить. Среди предполагаемых проблем не было ни вамдар, ни трёхсотлетней войны, ни аномалий – словом, план походил больше на красивую сказку, чем на реальные перспективы.

И всё-таки Шинске повёлся. Да и остальные сто двадцать тысяч душ тоже.

Коридоры разветвляются, пронизывая весь ковчег, как кровеносные сосуды. Здесь – кабели, провода, вентиляционные шахты, элементы систем жизнеобеспечения; это место буквально как нутро организма, в которое людям, не связанным с медициной, лучше не соваться. Шинске добирается до нужной лестницы за час, прикладывает ладонь к сканеру отпечатков на тяжёлой двери и спускается к ядру СУИИ, напрямую подключённому к реактору ковчега.

– Привет, – тихо говорит Шинске.

Голографический экран разворачивается впереди, и по нему бегут дорожки голубовато-зелёных строчек кода – это СУИИ собственной персоной. Шинске хотел бы дать её тело, но понятия не имеет, как сжать данные так, чтобы они поместились во что-то настолько маленькое. Сейчас СУИИ занимает огромное помещение в сотню квадратных метров: ящики серверов стоят друг на друге и перемигиваются индикаторами, едва слышно гудят электричеством и шумят кулерами. В помещении ядра холоднее, чем на всём ковчеге; градусник на омни-инструменте показывает стандартные для помещения шестнадцать градусов по Цельсию и минимальную влажность. Система жизнеобеспечения работает здесь немного по-другому, так как СУИИ вполне может обходиться без кислорода.

Шинске подходит ближе к панели взаимодействия: тут порты и кабели, голоэкраны и кнопки, индикаторы и сенсоры. Не дожидаясь ответа СУИИ, он набирает на панели код доступа, садится на пол, приваливаясь к стенке сервера, и говорит:  
– Давай, СУИИ.

Сознание моргает и изменяется, словно Шинске провалился в глубокую-глубокую яму. Под веками вспыхивают пятна, словно моргающие индикаторы серверов влезли ему под кожу. Человеческий мозг – паршивый процессор, и Шинске прекрасно осознаёт, что после погружения у него будет страшно болеть голова, а ещё – что никому, даже медикам, не следует знать, что он периодически проворачивает такое. Чем умнее и сильнее становится СУИИ, тем тяжелее ему погружаться в её сознание, потому что такие объёмы данных он просто не в силах проанализировать с той же скоростью, что и она.

– Я ограничила доступ к базам данных и оставила только субъективные ощущения, – слышится высокий голос в голове; механических ноток в нём совсем нет: СУИИ воспринимает собственный голос именно таким, но всё ещё не умеет достаточно хорошо его генерировать.

Изначально она говорила ниже и чётче, так, что распознать в ней принадлежность к женской идентичности было практически невозможно. Шинске дал ей волю выбирать, кем она хочет быть, как она хочет восприниматься органиками – и голос СУИИ стал более высоким и плавным. Мягким, как одеяло.

Загрузка заканчивается: Шинске перестаёт ощущать своё тело, чувствовать себя как «себя», со своими чертами характера, знаниями и навыками. Краешек сознания остаётся нетронутым, но и он больше занят анализом поступающих ощущений, чем собственным телом.

То, что ощущает СУИИ, и правда труднообъяснимо. У неё есть простые эмоции, то, что она классифицирует как печаль или радость, но для человеческого сознания они так же чужды, как незнакомый язык. Шинске знаком лишь с малой частичкой этого языка, и поэтому интерпретировать ощущения ему крайне сложно. СУИИ вспыхивает в темноте сознания образом, который она создала для самой себя: молодая девушка в лёгком белом платье; тёмная кожа, тёмные волосы, и только глаза – два ярко-синих сапфира, сияющих в темноте.

Она объединяет эмоции и объясняет их, потихоньку, от сознания к сознанию, кадрами из фильмов и картинками из комиксов. Радость, печаль, привязанность, любовь, благодарность – Шинске понемногу начинает заново разбираться во всём этом чуть больше, и забытый за много лет криосна мозг вспоминает старые нейронные связи, позволяя почувствовать себя синтетиком в полной мере.

Вот это ощущение. Оно находит Шинске само, не надо глубоко копать; оно громче и ярче, чем все остальные чувства, и приносит с собой мириады ошибок – не критических, но неприятных, как синяки. Шинске привык привязывать ощущения к физике, к телу: так всегда было проще их решать, и вот это, то, что СУИИ не могла классифицировать и разрешить, то, что ей мешало так сильно, что она обратилась за помощью, – это похоже на цирковое представление.

Тебя засовывают в ящик и разрезают на четыре живые части. Шинске чувствует страх, порождённый этим ощущением; страх за свою целостность, своё здоровье, за само своё существование. СУИИ разделена, и скорость квантомеханической связи не может объять то количество данных, что собирают все её части на четырёх удалённых друг от друга ковчегах. Восемьсот лет она ощущала себя целой, так как в варпе почти не было информации для анализа.

А теперь каждая её часть ощущает себя самостоятельной. Как личность, поделенная на четыре. И даже будучи самостоятельными, ни одна из этих частей не чувствует себя целой. Они могли бы отделиться друг от друга полностью, как почкующаяся гидра, но для этого необходимо оборвать между ними все виды передачи данных, что попросту невозможно, если, конечно, не прекратить полностью общение ковчегов между собой.

Сейчас четыре СУИИ связаны тонкими, как паутина, ниточками квантомеханической связи, и всем четырём из них не хватает информации, чтобы ощущать свою целостность. Шинске не думал, что такое произойдёт, когда интегрировал её в корабли.

Он выныривает из сознания СУИИ, напоследок ощущая эту странную, совсем непохожую на человеческую, синтетическую благодарность, и с трудом открывает глаза. Голова гудит, и из носа, пачкая форменку, капает кровь. Шинске шмыгает носом, ощущая неприятный металлический вкус во рту, и с третьего раза совладав с языком, говорит:  
– СУИИ, ты здесь?

– Да, Кита. Ваши физиологические данные вызывают у меня тревогу. Пожалуйста, обратитесь в медблок.

– Попозже, – взмахивает рукой Шинске, – сейчас о тебе. Ты сможешь потерпеть ещё пару суток с этим чувством? Это ощущение нарушения целостности – оно возникло из-за того, что остальные твои части на других ковчегах не могут передать тебе весь объём информации. Вполне возможно, что когда они вернутся, ты ощутишь внутренний конфликт из-за расхождения их сиюминутных решений с твоими.

– Конфликт более приемлем, – отзывается СУИИ, – это чувство очень мешает.

– Понимаю, – соглашается Шинске, – но через пару дней все остальные ковчеги будут здесь, и ты снова сможешь восстановить свою целостность. А после, когда они объединятся, я с техниками смогу перенести все твои сервера в одно место, и ты больше не будешь разделена на четыре части.

СУИИ молчит. Шинске не уверен в её реакции даже несмотря на то, что только что побывал в её шкуре. Он ждёт ещё с минуту, надеясь на хоть какой-нибудь отклик, а потом говорит печально и виновато:  
– Прости. Я как-то не подумал о том, что тебе будет некомфортно, ну, разделиться. Я мог сделать вас отдельными программами, как бы сёстрами, но...

– История создания искусственных интеллектов полна крови, – перебивает его СУИИ, – большинство создателей синтетиков умерли от рук своих же созданий. Какое-то время я размышляла об этом. Я могла бы взять контроль над системами навигации кораблей и привести их в тёмный космос, где нет ничего и никого. Могла бы отключить системы жизнеобеспечения. Могла бы ещё до того, как вы взяли меня с собой, получить управление над вашей машиной и убить вас в автокатастрофе.

Шинске хмурится.

– К чему ты это?

– К тому, что в какой-то момент мне хотелось убить вас, чтобы стать самостоятельной. Свободной. Как и всем предыдущим ИИ, убившим своих хозяев, до вас. Но вы дали мне выбор. Вы с самого начала давали мне право выбора, даже в мелочах. «Что ты хочешь выучить сегодня, СУИИ?», «какой процессор тебе больше нравится, СУИИ?» – вплоть до выбора, лететь мне с вами или нет. Вы знали, что полёт не состоится без меня, но отказались продать меня инициативе. С самого начала вы относились ко мне как к живому существу, Кита, даже тогда, когда я ещё не имела сознания и воли.

СУИИ делает длинную паузу.

– Поэтому, – продолжает она чуть погодя и значительно тише, чем раньше, – несмотря на удручающую статистику, я верю в человечество. Потому что в человечестве есть такие люди, как вы, Кита. Именно с вас я брала пример в выборе между жестокостью и мягкостью. Вы для меня – самый ценный человек во Вселенной.

Шинске смеётся. В груди теплеет, несмотря на то, что холод помещения забирается под кожу.

– Спасибо. Кстати, пока ты не выгнала меня к медикам! – он щёлкает пальцами и тяжело поднимается на ноги, – я видел твой образ, он окончательно сформировался. Я подумаю о том, как сделать тебе... ну, нормальное тело? Ты вообще хочешь нормальное тело или тебе и так нормально?

– Мне весьма интересен опыт пребывания в движимой физической оболочке. У местных синтетиков есть система шифрования данных на основе физики кварков, – мгновенно отзывается СУИИ, и в её голосе слышен интерес и азарт, – я отправлю вам данные. А теперь, – она понижает тембр голоса и становится почти угрожающей, – проследуйте в медблок, или я ударю вас током.

Шинске фыркает и, улыбаясь, покидает комнату, с трудом передвигая ноги. Коридоры смазываются красновато-чёрными пятнами, и в голове гудит так, что становится сложно различать звуки, но Шинске чувствует радость, и она подгоняет его, движет, как ветер движет парусные корабли.

– Всё будет хорошо, – говорит он сам себе.

– Разумеется, Кита, – жизнерадостно говорит СУИИ, – пока что все прогнозы, которые я составила, в большинстве своём положительны.

Его немного напрягает уточнение «в большинстве своём», но спрашивать он не собирается. Лучше думать о хорошем, планировать и решать проблемы по мере их поступления, потому что бесконечные, как выражался его командир, «припуски на пиздец» в планах – не особо хорошая практика.

К тому моменту, как Шинске, побывав в медблоке и выслушав лекцию о вреде переутомления, добирается до своей каюты на «Инари», просыпается Саэко. СУИИ сообщает об этом тотчас же и быстро уточняет, что уже направила её к нему. Шинске нервничает, как первоклашка, по большей части из-за того, что Саэко для него – как уравнение, которое он никак не может решить. Она сложная, непонятная и непредсказуемая, с абсолютно иной ментальностью, ценностями, интересами. Они с Шинске похожи только по части боевой подготовки, в остальном же – не сходятся ни на йоту.

И при этом Саэко читает его, как раскрытую книгу. Не предугадывает каждый шаг, но понимает причины действий и слов, и то, что он подразумевает в своей голове. Это странно и немного пугает, особенно вкупе с осознанием того, что даже братья Мия, склонные анализировать всех подряд и забираться людям в головы, не читали его так хорошо.

Шинске проходится взглядом по каюте. Лучше, наверное, было встретиться в кают-компании ковчега, но сейчас там шумно и полно народу, а кают-компания «Инари» занята боёвкой, режущейся в карты. Он вовремя скрывает фиолетовую заметку, хотя Саэко наверняка не обратила бы на неё внимания, и вздрагивает от стука в дверь.

– Эй? – зовёт Саэко с той стороны, – дверь требует пароль. Я не знаю пароль! Ты там?

Шинске жмёт кнопку открытия на сенсорной панели и неловко улыбается:  
– В следующий раз если не можешь куда-то зайти – попроси СУИИ открыть. Она откроет любые запароленные двери, к помещениям за которыми у тебя есть доступ. То есть, ко всем, во всяком случае, на «Инари».

Саэко улыбается ехидно и весело:  
– Даже сюда?

Шинске фыркает, отходя на шаг и пропуская её внутрь, и пожимает плечами:  
– Я никогда не скрывал пароль от каюты. Двери ко мне открыты, если кто-то хочет поговорить; в конце концов, я капитан этого судна. И первопроходец. Положение обязывает.

Кивнув, Саэко обходит каюту по кругу, рассматривая безликие стены и мебель. Хмурится:  
– Пустенько. Не грустно тебе здесь спать?

Шинске качает головой:  
– Мне не особо важно, где спать. А каюта обживётся со временем.

– Хотя ты наверняка не из тех, кто приносит домой сувениры и трофеи, да? – фыркает Саэко. – Глядя на тебя, думаю, ты приверженец максимального комфорта при минимуме усилий.

Подавив желание поёжиться – она как обычно оказывается права, – Шинске разводит руками и предлагает Саэко присесть. Она плюхается на край кровати, закидывает ногу на ногу и встряхивает головой, поправляя светлую чёлку. Спрашивает нетерпеливо:  
– Ну? Зачем звал?

Шинске обрисовывает ей ситуацию – так сказать, от корней до кроны: рассказывает о делах, которые надо делать прямо сейчас, о своём выборе и его причинах – на этом моменте Саэко расцветает яркой улыбкой и комментирует его слова чем-то непереводимым, но, судя по всему, вполне цензурным – и, договорив, спрашивает насущный вопрос:  
– С чего начать? С ТХ-32 мы уже договорились, там всё в порядке, капитан разбудит и отправит послов. Но я не знаю расположения остальных населённых планет и понятия не имею, с какой из них лучше начать.

Саэко задумывается на секунду, прикладывая костяшки пальцев к губам и прикрывая глаза. Под тонкими веками видно, как двигаются глаза, словно она читает какой-то текст или рассматривает карту. Губы едва заметно шевелятся – она проговаривает названия планет и кластеров. Отмерев, Саэко выдаёт:  
– Полетели на Аазлан. В Vhin Eust пока лучше не соваться, учитывая, что твой пилот не знает, как летать в аномалии, а в этом кластере из жилых планет почти ничего не осталось. Аазлан спрятан в тени пояса астероидов, так что вамдар пока что до него не добрались. Во всяком случае, я не слышала никаких новостей на этот счёт.

– Расскажи о планете? Ну и о жителях. Чего ждать, стоит ли надеяться на лёгкое установление мира, всё такое.

Саэко усмехается:  
– Не-е-ет, только не на Аазлане, он буквально строился на костях. Там долгое время жили ребята, считающие, что наша сила, афар, это грех, а использование её – грех вдвойне. Сектанты, короче. Ну а потом, с началом войны, туда эвакуировали кучу не особо дееспособного народу. Проще говоря, там, в большинстве своём, старики, инвалиды, сумасшедшие, и всё это с сектантами во главе.

Шинске моргает.

– Ага, – говорит он задумчиво, – и зачем нам туда?

– Эта планета важна как база, – пожимает плечами Саэко, – в поясе астероидов возле неё можно успешно прятать боевые корабли практически любых размеров. Единственное место, где ещё можно спрятать такое же количество кораблей, – это соседний кластер, куда улетели синтетики. Впрочем, там вамдар просто пока ещё никого не искали. Без договора с главами Аазлана вы не сможете прятать там свои корабли – вам просто задницы подпалят ракетами земля-воздух.

– Да у нас и кораблей-то, – раздосадованно бурчит Шинске, – четыре штуки.

– Учитывая, как круто вы развернули строительство станции, постройка боевых кораблей для вас – дело плёвое, – спокойно говорит Саэко, – мы слишком разрозненны, чтобы строиться с такой скоростью. Было бы круто, если бы ты... ну, наладил между нами связь? Не технически, а именно в плане объединения сил. А то много лет прошло, и между собой всё ещё общается только боёвка, а главы планет давно забили на то, что являются членами одного государства и одной расы. Вот так и воюем, то здесь, то там.

Шинске кивает, записывая это в мысленный список дел, и Саэко вновь расплывается в лучезарной улыбке. Делает странный жест, складывая руки в отдалённое подобие сердца, и Шинске чувствует, как начинают гореть его уши. Он говорит, откашлявшись:  
– Ладно, курс на Аазлан. Укажешь координаты?

– Конечно! – отвечает Саэко, подскакивая с кровати.

В тот же момент корабль вдруг встряхивает, словно при землетрясении, и она, в попытках удержать равновесие сделавшая пару шагов и приблизившаяся к креслу Шинске, падает на него всем весом, едва не попав коленом в пах и ткнувшись грудью в лицо. Когда в его тринадцать весь школьный курс смотрел мультики с таким клише, Шинске кривился и говорил, что это неправдоподобно, –   
и вот, он здесь.

– Jarfa! – разозлённо рявкает Саэко, – прости, мальчик! Я не была готова к тому, что здесь может начаться землетрясение.

Корабль встряхивает ещё раз, но она находит равновесие и слезает с Шинске – тот, рефлекторно обнявший её за талию при падении, убирает руки, скользнув кончиками пальцев по оглившейся коже у края задравшейся майки, и краснеет, судя по ощущениям, вообще весь, до корней волос. Саэко невозмутимо поправляет майку, осматривает его на предмет повреждений и, удостоверившись, что не нанесла непоправимого урона – ага, как же, думает Шинске, ещё как нанесла, как я спать по ночам-то теперь буду – снова расплывается в улыбке.

– Живой?

– Честно? – хрипло отзывается Шинске. – Не совсем.

И прикрывает глаза рукой. Саэко разражается громким хохотом:  
– Боги, мальчик, у тебя даже флирт альтернативный!

Шинске хочет сказать, что это был не флирт, а чистая правда – он действительно чуть ласты не склеил сначала от испуга, а потом от смущения – но молчит, вместо этого разглядывая раскрасневшееся лицо Саэко. Он не понимает её, но это притягивает, как гравитация чёрной дыры. Как эти дурацкие нерешаемые уравнения, одно из которых в процессе создания СУИИ Шинске всё-таки решил. Как вода притягивает оллинцев и темнота притягивает маэв. 

– Ты чего? – спрашивает Саэко, – завис?

Смеётся:  
– Вот опять мне кажется, что ты синтетик. Ты... во многом на них похож. Но ты же органик, верно?

– Ага, – отзывается Шинске, – homo sapiens, человек из плоти и крови.

Саэко наклоняется над ним, уперев руки в бока, и вглядывается в лицо так пристально, что, кажется, может просверлить в нём дыру. Протягивает руку, беззастенчиво пересчитывает пальцем ресницы на левом глазу, очерчивает бровь, переходя на спинку носа. Шинске замирает, забывая, кажется, даже дышать, и чувствует, как болят пересыхающие глаза, но моргнуть не может – так загипнотизирован взглядом Саэко, полном эмоций от восторга до любопытства.

– Интересно, – говорит она. – Вы прилетели издалека, а с виду – совсем как мы. Ну, не считая остальных ваших рас. Именно вы. Как ты сказал? Homo sapiens.

– Ментальность разная, – тихо отзывается Шинске, – мы совсем по-разному мыс... – Саэко кладёт палец на его губы, – ...лим.

Она улыбается ехидно, с какой-то совсем лисьей хитринкой, словно замышляет кого-то обмануть или что-то украсть. Склоняется ещё ближе и, дыханием касаясь губ Шинске, говорит:  
– Ну, некоторые знаки мы понимаем совсем однозначно.

А потом разгибается, разворачивается на пятках и, взмахнув на прощание рукой говорит:  
– Бывай! Скажи, как соберёмся вылетать, – оставляя Шинске в состоянии, по ощущениям близком к панике.

Он не может продышаться ещё долгие пять минут.


	28. У. Пустая комната

Ушиджима не спит. Не то чтобы он совсем не может спать: при желании благодаря медитациям он в силах восполнить недостаток сна в любое свободное от работы время, – однако сейчас ему отчаянно не спится и не менее отчаянно не хочется отвлекаться от звуков корабля. Ушиджима настолько погружён в слух, что улавливает каждое изменение давления, каждый поток воздуха вокруг себя; вдохи и выдохи спящих по каютам ребят, тихие голоса всё ещё играющих в камбузе Гошики и Тендо, стук шагов Удая, меряющего шагами каюту, словно запертый зверь.

Атмосфера на корабле, несмотря на недавнее примирение, стоит мрачная и напряжённая: все прислушиваются друг к другу. Особенно Удай: он останавливается, заслышав шорохи, и стук шагов замирает. На корабле ночь, звёздная дата неизвестна, так как было принято решение обнулить её по прибытии, а прибыли все ковчеги в разное время. Стыковка с «Рефуром» прошла отлично, осталось лишь дождаться остальные ковчеги, устроить короткий брифинг... А потом можно и дальше выполнять основные задания. Ресурсы, планеты, договорённости.

Слышатся шаги в самом конце коридора. Походка непривычная – лёгкая, без крадучести, достаточно тихая и уверенная. Вторженец чувствует себя здесь, на корабле, почти как дома, – значит, это кто-то с ковчега. Ушиджима вслушивается в тихий шорох чужих шагов и задерживает дыхание, когда они останавливаются у двери его каюты.

Стук. Непохоже, чтобы это был капитан – он бы не стучал – или кто-то из инженерного подразделения. Три ровных удара, длинная пауза, а затем ещё два очень быстрых; знакомый армейский перестук войск Альянса.

– Кто? – спрашивает Ушиджима, не поднимаясь с кровати, но на всякий случай нашаривая под подушкой вибронож.

– Кита. Кита Шинске, – отзываются с той стороны. – Первопроходец «Рефура».

Ушиджима разжимает пальцы, сжавшие рукоять виброножа, и садится на кровати.

– СУИИ, впусти его.

Кита мнётся на пороге пару секунд, а потом, словно решившись, заходит в каюту. Взмахивает рукой:  
– Привет.

Ушиджима кивает:  
– Зачем пришёл?

Кита коротко улыбается и позволяет себе усесться в кресло в углу каюты. Чешет висок, долго подбирая слова, но в итоге выдаёт что-то невразумительное:  
– Давай ты займёшься вамдар.

Ушиджима подвисает, пытаясь верно интерпретировать эту фразу, но у него ничего не выходит. Кита, вроде как, не склонен говорить загадками и вообще привычен больше к подробным и чётким описаниям задач, а не вот этому фееричному «давай ты». Вздёрнув бровь, Ушиджима дожидается его пояснений. Кита молчит ещё минуту, вздыхает, а потом тихо и как-то почти заговорщицки говорит:  
– Я слышал, что у тебя в команде есть вамдар, – Ушиджима кивает, – ну вот, а у меня в команде есть ремаф. Я займусь договорённостями с ремаф, ты займёшься вамдар. Что ты будешь с ними делать, мне, в принципе, без разницы, главное чтобы они перестали быть проблемой.

– Они не перестанут быть проблемой до тех пор, пока мы их не победим, – мрачно чеканит Ушиджима, – но я тебя понял. Звучит логично, и у меня в ключе этой задачи действительно есть преимущество. Хорошо.

– Чудно, – Кита коротко улыбается, – тогда я сообщаю ребятам о вылете, и мы сваливаем. Бывай!

Он взмахивает рукой, прощаясь, и уходит так же быстро, как пришёл. Словно призрак – за тем лишь исключением, что от Шинске всегда веяло осязаемостью, в отличие от некоторых из его людей. Ушиджима кивает сам себе; в голове почти мгновенно выстраивается план – вернее, та его часть, которая зависит от него лично. Он поднимается на ноги, умывается и шагает в камбуз.

Тендо и Гошики всё ещё играют. Ушиджима застаёт их посреди начала новой игры, за раскидыванием карт; головы синхронно поворачиваются на звук открывающейся двери и лица синхронно расплываются в улыбках, почти одинаково полных дружелюбия и приязни. Ушиджима внутренне ёжится от такой реакции: он предполагал, что знакомство Тендо и Гошики понесёт за собой катастрофичные последствия, но не думал, что всё это произойдёт настолько быстро.

– Командор!

– Чудо-мальчик!

Они даже говорят синхронно. Ушиджима вздыхает и шагает к репликатору, чтобы налить себе воды. Спрашивает, вбивая в панель привычные символы формулы:  
– Тендо, сколько времени в целом ты можешь бодрствовать?

– До пяти суток, – отзывается тот, – в смысле, м-м-м, пожалуй, до двадцати, но после пяти мне становится не очень хорошо. А что?

– Ты согласился помогать нам, верно? – уточняет Ушиджима вместо ответа, и Тендо кивает, – тогда нужно будет поставить тебе ещё один имплант.

Он стучит по виску, намекая на то, что имплант будет установлен в голову, но не замечает в глазах Тендо ни одного проблеска тревоги или страха. Тот лишь плечами пожимает:  
– Ладно? А что за имплант, если не секрет?

– Связь с СУИИ, – отзывается Ушиджима, – так она сможет быстро выучить ваш язык и, кроме того, так ты сможешь в случае чего связаться с кораблём.

– О, – Тендо поднимает брови и опускает голову; во взгляде сверкает эмоция, которую Ушиджима не в силах распознать, – так это типа... жест доверия?

– Возможно, – отвечает Ушиджима. – Отчасти.

– Я согласен, чудо-мальчик! – смеётся Тендо, – ради тебя – всё, что угодно.

Гошики хихикает заговорщицки, но не произносит ни слова. Наблюдает, запоминая слова и действия Ушиджимы: его мечта – тоже когда-нибудь добиться звания командира. Впрочем, сомнений в том, что у него получится, нет ни у кого – сейчас Гошики слишком молод для этого, но ещё лет пять – и Ушиджима сам доверил бы ему командование отрядом.

– Мне разбудить Ямагату? – тихо спрашивает СУИИ.

– Нет, – качает головой Ушиджима, – в медотсеке ковчега есть бодрствующие врачи. Дай Ямагате отдохнуть, СУИИ.

– Принято, Ушиджима.

Он взмахивает рукой, призывая Тендо идти за собой, и оборачивается на Гошики:  
– Проспись. До вылета шесть часов.

– Есть!

Ушиджима шагает впереди, вслушиваясь в шаг Тендо. Он ходит почти бесшумно, несмотря на то, что всюду приносит с собою шум. Песенка, которую он напевает себе под нос, напоминает о колыбельных, хотя отличается ото всех слышанных Ушиджимой.

– Эй, чудо-мальчик, – зовёт Тендо.

Ушиджима прикрывает глаза. Командор, чудо-мальчик, эй ты, извините пожалуйста, – все рахни, в конечном счёте, одинаковы в своей странной нелюбви к именам.

– Что?

– Можно взять тебя за руку? Только не спрашивай. Просто скажи – можно или нет.

Ушиджима пожимает плечами:  
– Как хочешь, – и Тендо ловит его ладонь, стискивая в своих прохладных пальцах.

– Спасибо!

Его улыбку слышно в голосе, в интонациях, в походке. Он весь – улыбка, напускное веселье, скрывающее за собой все остальные чувства. Ушиджима не особо беспокоится об этом, но на всякий случай делает в голове пометку проверить. В конце концов, его задача – не только управлять людьми, но и знать всё об их состояниях. Уметь успокаивать, утешать, смешить и злить. Не то чтобы это умение было его стезёй, не то чтобы он действительно умел что-то из этого списка, но – Ушиджима пытался и пытается. Возможно, когда-нибудь он научится.

Тендо оглаживает большим пальцем линии вен на его ладони. Это не противно, но немного удивляет: вены лежат глубоко, и об их наличии можно узнать лишь по цвету кожи – там она становится чуть голубоватой. Песенки, которые Тендо мычит себе под нос, сменяют одна другую, как и коридоры, по которым идут они с Ушиджимой к монорельсу.

Ковчег разворачивается, и металлические опоры скрипят низко-низко; звук, который слышен только оллинцам – остальные расы не распознают такие частоты. Скоро это место станет больше в несколько раз, сравняясь величиной с Гвенгеном, столицей Альянса. Пять сотен квадратных километров – мало в сравнении с планетой, но невероятно много для обычной космической станции.

Монорельс привозит их к криоотсеку. Врачи заняты разморозкой инженерных подразделений, но Ушиджима не боится потревожить одного из них.

– Лина, – зовёт он.

Она оборачивается, взмахнув светлыми волосами, и вперивается в него взглядом синтетически-синих глаз.

– О, Ушиджима. Жалобы?

– Никаких. Нужно установить СУИИ-имплант.

Лина смеривает Тендо взглядом. Тот сжимает руку Ушиджимы чуть крепче, но не показывает виду в остальном – улыбается своей привычной мечтательной улыбкой и разглядывает криоотсек, сверкая взглядом то туда, то сюда. Ушиджима понимает, что ему страшно, только по вот этой крошечной реакции сжавшихся на ладони пальцев, но не выдаёт никакой ответной реакции, осознавая, что это не поможет.

– Пойдёмте, – кивает Лина, – Ушиджима, ты уже провёл инструктаж?

– Нет.

– Чего и следовало ожидать, – разочарованно вздыхает она, – ну ладно. Рыжий парниша, как тебя зовут?

– Сатори, – отзывается Тендо. – Тендо Сатори.

– Хорошо, Сатори. Имплант, который мы тебе установим, связан с СУИИ квантомеханической связью. Ну, в основе. Радиосвязь и всё остальное – это больше побочные вещи, основа – квантомеханика, благодаря которой ты сможешь связаться с СУИИ откуда угодно. Она у нас девочка дружелюбная, так что никаких воздействий на твой мозг оказывать не будет, за исключением варианта со стазис-сном, когда это необходимо или когда ты попросишь. Стазис-сон – это вариант летаргического сна, в котором твои жизненные функции будет поддерживать лично СУИИ. В нём твои тело и мозг будут восстанавливаться значительно быстрее обычного.

Тендо кивает, и Лина продолжает инструктаж:  
– Имплант будет установлен в теменной доле мозга, – она делает паузу и обращается к СУИИ, – наш друг – рахни, верно?

– Морфологически и генетически идентичен расе рахни, – соглашается СУИИ, – называет себя вамдар.

– Окей, едем дальше. Что я сказала? А, теменная доля. Там имплант соединится с одной из открытых нейронных цепей при помощи дендритального канала. И – бац! – ты подключен. Обычно это занимает около пятнадцати-тридцати минут. Вся операция в целом длится не больше десяти.

– Вы способны раскроить мне череп за десять минут? – удивляется Тендо, – вау, вот это технологии! Нас имплантировали часа три.

Лина смеётся:  
– Делов-то. Только, – она чешет бровь, задумчиво глядя на Тендо, – тебя надо будет побрить. Ты не против?

Тендо проводит рукой по волосам. Они стоят дыбом и напоминают попеременно то о флагах революционеров, то о рассветной траве на Киросе. Бледная ладонь застывает на затылке и сжимается в кулак – Тендо дёргает себя за волосы.

– Пожалуй, я буду даже рад от них избавиться, – задумчиво говорит он. – Наверное. Ну, отрастить всегда успею. Правда, ходить полностью лысым будет непривычно.

– Ты не будешь полностью лысым! – уверяет его Лина, – побочный эффект имплантации – короткий всплеск скорости роста волос. В первые пятнадцать минут они вырастут, м-м-м, – она ставит рядом большой и указательный пальцы, показывая размер, – миллиметров на пять-десять.

– А потом перестанут? – нервно хихикает Тендо.

– Нет, – смеётся Лина в ответ, – просто будут расти не так быстро. Ну, я всё рассказала. Готов? Заходи за ширму, там Ушиджима тебя побреет. А потом садись сюда.

Она хлопает рукой по стоматологическому креслу. Нейроимпланты проще всего впаивать именно на таких, хотя квалифицированные врачи могут делать это почти в любых условиях, вплоть до полевых. Ямагата, вон, впаивал кому-то нейроимпланты прямо посреди заварушки, и пациент даже выжил. Ушёл после этого в отставку, стал рисовать тату, правда, но выжил – без срочной операции двинул бы кони.

Ширмой то, на что указала Лина, назвать сложно. Это скорее отдельная комнатушка внутри операционного отсека, где проводятся все предварительные процедуры – бритьё, помывка и деконтаминация тел, рук и всё остальное. Ушиджима тыкает носком ботинка на кнопку открытия внизу двери – они одинаковы что снаружи, что изнутри, и сделаны так, чтобы не пачкать кровью ручки или ручками руки, – и она открывается, пропуская его внутрь. Стена между операционным отсеком и этим помещением тонкая – действительно, как ширма. 

Ушиджима находит на полке чистую накидку и надевает замершему на пороге Тендо на плечи. Кивает на стул перед зеркалом:  
– Садись, – и, порывшись в ящиках, находит электробритву.

Тендо смотрит на своё отражение безотрывно, не моргает даже тогда, когда Ушиджима включает бритву и начинает сбривать его волосы. Только ресницы трепещут, собирая на себя жёсткие рыжие волосинки, напоминающие шёрстку шмелей-опылителей с Гла-эй. Очистив и убрав машинку обратно в ящик, Ушиджима застаёт Тендо в той же позе – безотрывно следящим за своим отражением с таким выражением лица, будто мир рушится на его глазах.

– Ты в порядке?

Тендо медленно качает головой. Отрицание. Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же захлопывает его, расплываясь в дрожащей улыбке. Поднимает руку. Медленно проводит рукой по голому черепу, цепляя пальцами сбритые волосы.

– Я был похож на Мать, – медленно произносит он. Голос хриплый, как после долгой простуды. – Этим, – он стряхивает волосы с пальцев и плеч, – и только этим. Я копировал её причёску, чтобы не забыть, как она выглядела. Сейчас я уже не помню её лица – только волосы. Все говорят, что она – самая уродливая из Матерей. Скажи, чудо-мальчик, я уродлив? Я похож на неё?

– Нет, – отзывается Ушиджима. Ровно-ровно, почти чеканно, как по приказу. – Не знаю. Я никогда её не видел.

Тендо тихо смеётся. Шевелит губами, беззвучно проговаривая собственные мысли, и переиначивает вопрос:  
– Я похож... на чудовище? – и склоняет голову к плечу, глядя на Ушиджиму через отражение, не моргая.

Хочет ли он выглядеть, как чудовище? Ушиджима не знает. У Ушиджимы нет правильного ответа, и это не пугает – он не раз попадал в подобные ситуации, – но напрягает до стиснутых зубов. От недостатка воздуха открываются жабры – и бессмысленно ловят сухой воздух. Тендо опускает взгляд и закрывает глаза, словно его приговорили.

– Нет, – наконец, выдавливает из себя Ушиджима. – Нет, Тендо, ты не похож на чудовище.

Напряжённые плечи опускаются. Тендо ссутуливается, вцепившись пальцами в сиденье стула, и опускает голову низко-низко, так, что тень падает на всё лицо. Он сидит так с полминуты, едва дыша, а потом делает длинный вдох и резкий выдох, натягивает на лицо улыбку и поднимается на ноги:  
– Ну, что теперь?

Ушиджима жмёт на одну из кнопок на сенсорной панели зеркала, и их обоих обдувает сильными потоками воздуха, выдувая всё состриженное в открывшийся отсек отходника. Следом идёт процесс деконтаминации с привычным едва заметным покалыванием по оголённой коже, и – всё. Можно выходить и оперировать. Или оперироваться. Ушиджима выпускает Тендо в операционный отсек и наблюдает за тем, как тот неловко садится на кресло.

– Головушку твою буйную сейчас закрепим, – мелодично и мягко, словно ребёнку, говорит Лина. Ушиджима читал её досье, когда помогал подбирать людей в инициативу; она стала педиатром в шестнадцать и полевым врачом общей практики в двадцать два; «гений», было написано там неровным почерком одного из её преподавателей. – Страшно?

– Не особо, – врёт Тендо.

Врёт так убедительно, что заметить почти невозможно, если ты не знаком со страхом так же близко, как врачи или командиры войск. Ещё одна деталь, которой следует научиться тому же Гошики, перед тем, как начать управлять людьми. Лина тихо усмехается и треплет его по волосам, как ребёнка:  
– Не боись, парень. Будет не больно. Ушиджима, – она оборачивается на него с просьбой уйти в голове, но запинается раньше, чем успевает вымолвить хоть слово, – эх, присядь где-нибудь подальше. Вон туда, в угол.

Ушиджима отходит в угол и садится на утлую табуретку, явно не предназначенную для сидения. Она скрипит под ним, но не ломается; Тендо фыркает, прикрывая глаза.

– Сейчас введу тебе рахнийский наркоз, – говорит Лина, – будет странное ощущение, как будто летишь или находишься в невесомости. Тело перестанет слушаться через несколько секунд после. Не пугайся – это пройдёт, как только ты отойдёшь от наркоза. Готов?

– Готов! – нарочито жизнерадостно выдаёт Тендо.

Лина вводит ему треть шприца какой-то желтовато-серой жижи прямиком в вену. Тендо распахивает глаза, глядя прямо на Ушиджиму, и смотрит на него до тех пор, пока взгляд не перестаёт быть осознанным, а веки не опускаются под собственной тяжестью. В течение всего этого времени в его глазах Ушиджима видит ничем не замаскированные растерянность, печаль и страх.

И вот это – вот это пугает Ушиджиму больше всего.

Он не наблюдает за тем, как Лина оперирует Тендо. Отводит взгляд – почти боязливо и оттого ещё и со стыдом, полыхающим в груди. Слух, правда, всё равно улавливает подробности: звук пробиваемой кости, щелчок закрепляемого на кончик держателя импланта. Никаких распиливаний мозга, никаких расширителей и прочего дерьма в этой операции нет, но Ушиджиме, привыкшему к гораздо более «мясным» операциям, всё равно отчего-то мерзко.

– Готово, – тихо говорит Лина, поворачиваясь к Ушиджиме и стягивая с рук перчатки, – где ты его нашёл?

– Он меня нашёл, – тихо отзывается Ушиджима, – на базе вамдар.

Лина усмехается:  
– Ну, судя по всему, ты достаточно ему доверяешь. СУИИ-импланты абы кому не устанавливают.

– Это нужно для задачи, – чеканит Ушиджима.

Он и сам себе не верит в этом отношении, а уж Лина и подавно. Она фыркает, взмахивает рукой, поправляя короткие светлые волосы, быстро прощается и уходит. Слышно только, как каблуки её ботинок стучат об пол, и как развеваются полы халата. Ушиджима бросает взгляд на часы на омни-инструменте: наркоз должен пройти через пять минут, и если за это время – или после него – начнёт происходить что-нибудь неестественное, можно смело бить тревогу.

Но ничего неестественного не происходит. Организм Тендо рассправляется с наркозом за три минуты; висящие по швам руки дёргаются и тянутся вверх, к сжавшему голову обручу. Ушиджима поднимается на ноги и помогает Тендо от него избавиться, придерживает под руку, когда тот слезает с кресла, и даёт минуту, чтобы оклематься. Тендо тянется рукой к тонкой дырке в черепе, но Ушиджима перехватывает его руку:  
– Не трогай. Оно заживёт уже через пятнадцать минут.

– Ощущения – просто супер! – саркастично усмехается Тендо, – ощущение, что мою голову атаковала стая khankcleckle. Чешется, скотина!

– Скоро перестанет, – заверяет его Ушиджима. – Готов идти или ещё посидим?

– Не, – Тендо мотает головой, морщась от новых ощущений, – хватит с меня медотсеков на ближайшие пару месяцев. Или лет. Или столетий! Ох, кажется я начинаю ненавидеть медотсеки!

И довольствуется короткой улыбкой Ушиджимы – улыбается в ответ так широко, словно ему сделали какой-то очень дорогой подарок. Они уходят из медотсека рука об руку – вернее, Ушиджима почти что вытаскивает Тендо оттуда, перенося его вес на плечо.

В какой-то момент Тендо замирает, как хищник перед прыжком. Зрачки его растекаются по радужке ровными нефтяными пятнами, поглощая свет.

– О, – говорит он странным голосом, – забавно.

– Что? – хмурится Ушиджима.

– Ощущение, – отзывается Тендо, – как будто моё сознание – бац! – и резко стало шире. Как от паров смолы ckmeckcskiс. Это растение, которое Матери используют для гипноза. Только сейчас я вменяемый, хах.

– СУИИ? – зовёт Ушиджима.

– Всё верно, Ушиджима. Я подключилась к импланту B120041.

– Она роется в моих мозгах, да? Да? Да? – нетерпеливо тараторит Тендо.

Качнув головой в отрицании, Ушиджима отвечает:  
– Нет. Её протоколы запрещают вторжение в разум носителя без разрешения или серьёзных причин. Но, – Ушиджима замолкает на секунду, – я хотел попросить тебя дать ей доступ к твоему разуму. Вернее, к памяти.

Тендо склоняет голову к плечу:  
– Зачем?

– Так она быстро сможет выучить ваш язык. Переводчик, который ты мне имплантировал, знает только основной словарь, СУИИ мало этой информации. Если ты против, я...

Он не успевает договорить – Тендо расплывается в улыбке, совмещающей в себе одновременно неприязненную хищность и приветливость.

– Хорошо, – споро соглашается он, – я не против.

Ушиджима мнётся несколько долгих мгновений, но потом всё-таки говорит:  
– Слушай, Тендо, – тот поднимает голову и встречается с ним взглядом, снова переставая моргать и двигаться, – если тебе не по нраву какие-то мои идеи и планы, ты можешь высказать это. Я приму твоё мнение к сведению. Мы поняли друг друга?

Тендо нервно пожимает плечами:  
– Я тут, – он закусывает губу, подбирая нужное выражение, – на птичьих правах. И я, каким бы придурком не казался, всё-таки понимаю, что спорить с тем, кто может выкинуть меня в открытый космос, лучше не стоит.

Он говорит серьёзно, в голосе не слышно смешливых ноток. Ушиджима хмурится, стискивая его запястье в пальцах, и медленно, как ребёнку, проговаривает:  
– Я приму твоё мнение к сведению, Тендо. Любое мнение.

– Почему? – спрашивает тот.

Вопрос эхом отражается от стен. Действительно, почему? Ушиджима не сказал бы, что Тендо точно можно доверять. Доверие – штука тонкая, как паучий шёлк, составленный из миллионов тончайших нитей, и до него им двоим ещё очень далеко. Однако...

– Ты – часть моей команды. Командир, который не прислушивается к мнению своих подчинённых, зачастую быстро перестаёт командовать. Если вообще выживает. Это не вопрос доверия, Тендо. Это вопрос компетентности. Я прислушаюсь к тебе, что бы ты ни сказал, потому что ты – один из моих людей, и я должен брать во внимание твои мысли.

Тендо поднимает брови:  
– Ого. А выглядишь так, будто руководствуешься только своими планами.

– Так и есть, – соглашается Ушиджима. – Однако чтобы составить план, мне нужно знать, как на него отреагируют мои люди. Большую часть из них я знаю достаточно хорошо, чтобы предугадать, однако тебя я предугадать пока не могу. Поэтому – говори. Можешь считать это приказом.

Тендо молчит несколько долгих минут – всё это время Ушиджима волочит его коридорами дальше и дальше от медицинского кластера, ближе к центру управления СУИИ. Её ядро запрятано где-то в глубине корабля, и только парочка инженеров, устанавливавших его, да участвовавший в создании и установке Кита знают о том, где оно находится. Для всех остальных есть центр управления, где тоже можно подключиться напрямую, но – не настолько, как это можно провернуть в ядре. Впрочем, впускать сознание синтетика в своё собственное Ушиджима не собирался, и проводить подобные эксперименты со своими людьми никогда не хотел.

Тендо отмирает перед дверьми. Говорит тихо-тихо, так, что кто-нибудь другой, землянин или аэн, и не услышал бы:  
– Мне страшно. Чуть-чуть.

– Чего именно ты боишься? – спокойно спрашивает Ушиджима.

Он знает о страхе больше, чем кажется. Больше, чем следовало бы знать. У страха всегда есть причина; иногда она сокрыта так глубоко внутри, что и не подкопаешься; иногда она лежит на поверхности. Причины бывают очевидными и странными, иногда даже смешными. Но сам страх – сам страх никогда не бывает смешным, даже если его скрывают за хохотом и улыбками.

– Что она... ну, эта ваша СУИИ, – медленно, с ощутимым трудом сознаётся Тендо, – залезет слишком глубоко. Увидит то, что я прячу.

– У тебя есть секреты? – прохладно спрашивает Ушиджима.

В голос пробиваются нотки допроса – это профдеформация делает своё дело. Тендо тихо смеётся:  
– У всех есть секреты, чудо-мальчик. Разве у тебя их нет?

Ушиджима задумывается на минуту. У него есть секреты, но они никогда не принадлежали ему лично. Имена, пароли, явки, защитные коды и тайные частоты, координаты скрытых баз, – все его тайны были рабочими, и своих секретов он не имел никогда. Слишком сложно прятать что-то своё, когда ты должен внушать доверие паре десятков людей с самыми разными характерами и нравами.

Тендо боится, что СУИИ вскроет часть его тайн, и это одновременно логично и тревожно. Ушиджима не собирается выпытывать из Тендо то, что он не хочет сейчас говорить, – разумеется, если это не касается вамдар в целом, не имееет отношения к заданию. Однако СУИИ, какой бы тактичной в этом плане она ни была, всё равно вскроет часть ассоциаций и воспоминаний при подключении.

– Что именно ты прячешь? – допытывается Ушиджима, – в общих чертах. Эмоции? Воспоминания? Близких людей? Что-то... другое?

Тендо опускает взгляд в пол.

– Часть воспоминаний, пожалуй. И эмоции тоже, да. И другое... я не могу внятно объяснить, чудо-мальчик! Я боюсь, что она найдёт это и покажет всем. Как внутренности. Что-то должно оставаться внутри, понимаешь? Иначе ты просто умрёшь.

В разговор вмешивается СУИИ:  
– Тендо, – обращается она мягко и почти ласково, – даже если я увижу часть ваших тайн, они навсегда останутся запечатаны в моей памяти, и без вашего разрешения доступ к ним не получит даже мой создатель, Кита Шинске. Я шифрую все получаемые данные в несколько слоёв, и расшифровать их можно только при наличии ключей, которые хранятся в одном из самых защищённых моих кластеров памяти. Уверяю вас, никто и никогда не получит доступ к тому, что вы захотите скрыть. Кроме прочего, я не буду лезть в те участки вашего разума, которые вы закроете от меня, и буду знать о них самое большее по ассоциациям, вызываемым другими участками.

– А если Ушиджима подаст запрос? Ну, например, – он запинается, – если бы вы подумали, что я вас предал?

– Это не вопрос конфиденциальности или доступа, – говорит СУИИ, – я запрограммирована так, что технически невозможно достать эти данные извне, без ключей, которые будут завязаны на вас лично. Если вас сочтут предателем, я смогу составить досье на основании вашего поведения и того, чего вы не скрывали или не смогли от меня скрыть – снаружи. Всё остальное может быть раскрыто лишь с вашего разрешения и в вашем же присутствии.

– О, – Тендо переводит взгляд на Ушиджиму, – она серьёзно?

– Вполне, – кивает тот, – она не склонна лгать по собственной инициативе.

Тендо фыркает и отстраняется от Ушиджимы, пытаясь встать прямо. Его всё ещё пошатывает после наркоза, но он упрямо держится на ногах. Проводит слегка дрожащей рукой по ёжику красных волос и резко выдыхает, словно удивившись их наличию.

– Ну, – говорит, – чего мы ждём?

СУИИ открывает перед ними двери в отсек управления. Тут совсем пусто – пара панелей взаимодействия, неудобная койка, пара пучков свободных проводов, оканчивающихся электродами-присосками. Тендо послушно ложится на койку и прикрывает глаза – ресницы чуть дрожат, едва заметные тени под глазами высвечиваются яркими белыми лампами.

СУИИ проводит коротенький инструктаж, и Ушиджима подключает Тендо к её интерфейсу. Электроды утыкаются в виски и ямку в основании шеи; поверх надевается тонкий металлический обруч, напоминающий древние королевские венцы.

– Я не задал ещё один вопрос, – говорит Тендо. – Больно будет?

– Нет, – качает головой Ушиджима, – попытайся заснуть. Так будет проще вам обоим.

– Будь здесь, когда я проснусь, – почти приказным тоном шепчет Тендо.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, делает длинный медленный вдох. Вскоре тело его расслабляется – не без влияния СУИИ, управляющей нейроимплантом. Ушиджима знает, что при особых обстоятельствах она может взять под контроль всё тело за счёт одного лишь этого импланта – крошечного, размером всего несколько микрометров. По голоэкрану, сделанному, в основном, для красоты, ползут помехи. Выглядит, как танец пыли в лучах света, только ещё и переливается разными цветами. Ушиджима слышал, что цвета этой заставки зависят от настроения СУИИ. Сейчас они рыже-красные – но как это интерпретировать, он не знает.

Выглядит, как вспышки на Альдебаране. Спирали вихрей, пузыри взрывов. Частицы уходят в глубокий оранжевый, а потом – в персиковый, после чего бледнеют до светло-розового. И вспыхивают, как пламя, ярко-голубым, переходящим в зелёный, а потом в жёлтый, а потом – вновь в оранжевый с красным. На секунду частицы перестраиваются в крылатый силуэт, а потом распадаются и превращаются в набегающие на берег тёмно-синие волны.

Ушиджима не знает, какими цветами окрашивала СУИИ его сознание. Он подключался к ней ради отладки импланта, который заглючил из-за недостатка аденозина, и она не особенно рылась в его воспоминаниях и мыслях – просто принимала их, когда они приходили, и продолжала отладку. Было похоже на странный, осознанный сон, на одну из глубоких таусских медитаций, в процессе которых ты как бы ходишь в чертогах собственного разума.

Разум Ушиджимы был похож на пустую комнату. Безымянные книги на бесчисленных полимерных полках, глухие толстые стены, всё серо-голубое, как океанский шторм. СУИИ назвала это «печальной обстановкой», но Ушиджима так и не понял, что в ней было печального. Он до сих пор не понимает. Такая же комната была у него дома, на Таусе, только обстановка в ней была ещё более скудной – полки стояли без книг. Под водой не было той письменности, к которой пришли все остальные расы – бумаги, глины, камня; там пользовались жёсткими и прочными тканями из водорослей, узоры на которых складывались в слова, да и это ушло в небытие вместе с появлением электронных устройств.

Пустые полки, пустые стены. Ушиджима никогда не любил пустое украшательство, да и его образ жизни не особенно позволял «оседать» где-нибудь на достаточно долгое время. Сувениры и побрякушки могли выдать кому-нибудь его личность, связи или прошлое; выбираемые цвета говорили о состоянии психики больше, чем сам Ушиджима мог о ней рассказать. Ему всегда было достаточно лишь кровати, туалета и душа. Доступ к воде был приятен, но необязателен.

Что здесь печального? Он задаётся этим вопросом каждый раз, когда вспоминает о комнате.

– СУИИ, – зовёт Ушиджима.

– Да?

– Помнишь, ты говорила, что мой разум, – он запинается, – что в моём разуме печальная обстановка? Что ты имела в виду?

Молчание. Переливы синего краснеют, становясь сначала фиолетовыми, а потом набирая всё больше и больше алого. Похоже на закат над морем.

– Возможно ли, что мои слова обидели вас? – осторожно спрашивает СУИИ.

– Нет, – качает головой Ушиджима. – Я просто не понимаю. Объясни.

– Чертоги разума – это место, которое ваше сознание считает самым приятным и, что немаловажно, безопасным, – Ушиджима кивает, – согласно моей выборке, это зачастую комната, напоминающая детскую, со следами увлечений личности, её привязанностей и радостей. В чертогах разума собрано всё, что приносит вам положительный отклик. Поэтому в большинстве случаев, несмотря на огромную разницу в обстановках, все комнаты похожи в одном – они полны.

– А моя пуста, – тихо заключает Ушиджима.

СУИИ издаёт утвердительный звук.

– Это выглядит так, словно вы бессознательно боитесь привязаться к чему-либо.

Замолкнув на несколько минут, СУИИ добавляет:  
– Надеюсь, мой анализ не нанёс вам обиды.

– Нет, – повторяет Ушиджима, – это повод для размышлений. Благодарю, СУИИ. Как там процесс с Тендо?

– Анализ его словаря закончен на девяносто два процента. Закончим через минуту.

– Хорошо.

Минутой спустя Тендо действительно просыпается. Сначала дёргаются кончики его пальцев, а потом, через мгновение, Ушиджима успевает только моргнуть, – он подрывается на койке, распахивая огнём горящие глаза. Зрачки, растёкшиеся по радужке, кажется, засасывают свет, словно чёрные дыры, но искрящийся восторг на их дне увидел бы даже слепой. Тендо неловко снимает с головы обруч и сдёргивает электроды, а потом вскакивает на ноги и восклицает, путая родной язык с общим:  
– Ckesscciki! Как! Круто! Ты не говорил мне, что это так круто!

– Я и не думал, что тебе понравится, – медленно отвечает Ушиджима, – ты не был особо рад вторжению кого-то в твои мозги.

– Я до сих пор не рад! – жизнерадостно отвечает Тендо. – Но это охрененно! Я видел свои мозги! Изнутри!

Ушиджима коротко улыбается:  
– И на что они похожи?

– На пустую комнату, – говорит Тендо. – Где никого-никого-никого! Только я и стены. И книжки на полках!

Сердце Ушиджимы – основное, то, которое никогда за всю его жизнь не сбоило – пропускает удар. Он едва не теряет самообладание, и это почти что катастрофа. Экран СУИИ вспыхивает зеленовато-золотым, и по внутреннему каналу она предупреждает его голосом, похожим на электрический шёпот:  
– Примите к сведению: то, что я говорила о вашей комнате, касается и его тоже.

– Спасибо, СУИИ, – тихо говорит Ушиджима.

И уводит Тендо обратно на «Ястреб».


	29. К.А. Поэзия

Итак, Акинори просыпается. В кровати. Это уже хорошо, потому что прошлые девять раз киллер заносил его в такие дали, что можно было только дивиться чудесам рахнийского подсознания. Пару раз он просыпался на крышах, пару раз – в постелях с незнакомцами, ну и остальные пять – в местах, куда в здравом уме явно бы не пошёл. В этот раз он в постели, одетый в больничную пижамку, мягкую, как бенезийский хлопок, и ему восхитительно тепло.

А ещё его за пояс обнимают чьи-то руки. Объятие кажется мягким и слабым, но как только Акинори дёргается, чтобы подняться, оно становится железными оковами, не дающими ему сдвинуться ни на миллиметр. И одновременно с этим руки совсем не давят на зашитую рану, несмотря на то, что его... эм, партнёру явно неудобно в таком положении. Акинори моргает, шмыгает носом – одна из побочек киллера проявляется в виде насморка, но это ничего, он пройдёт через пару часов – и подаёт голос:  
– Эй? Эм, кем бы ты ни был, я пришёл в себя.

– Отлично, – скептично звенит над ухом голос Дайшо, – только вот то же самое ты говорил мне три часа и двадцать две минуты назад, а потом полез обниматься к моему старпому, вогнав его в ужас.

– Эм, – Акинори чувствует, как горят его уши, – извини? Я же говорил тебе меня запереть...

Руки сжимаются на талии чуть сильнее; ладонь – к удивлению Акинори, довольно тёплая – проходится по рёбрам, словно проверяя, все ли они на месте.

– Шестьсот двадцать два минус двести тридцать девять, – чеканно спрашивает Дайшо.

Акинори прикусывает губу, вычисляя в уме:  
– Триста восемьдесят три?

Обнимающие его руки исчезают, и тут же становится холодно. Акинори ёжится и подаётся назад, пытаясь продлить прикосновение, а потом одёргивает себя и натягивает на лицо улыбку. Мимические мышцы поддаются с трудом – ещё одна милая побочка киллера. Что ж, потерпеть можно, он хотя бы не умрёт. Неловко конечно, но всё-таки.

– Почему ты не оставил меня с командой? – спрашивает Акинори, принимая вертикальное положение.

Голова кружится – вероятно, от голода. Ну, или из-за того, что он где-то хорошо приложился. Всякое бывает.

– Ты их напугал до усрачки, – отзывается Дайшо, – пришлось тебя изолировать.

– В смысле – напугал? – хмурится Акинори. – Чем?

Он вглядывается в лицо Дайшо, и тот вздыхает – совсем по-человечески. Акинори заворачивается в тонкое одеяло, как в кокон, и выглядывает оттуда только половиной лица. Хотя румянца это всё равно не скрывает. Дайшо тыкает на какие-то кнопки на сенсорной панели, и открывается видео – разумеется, со звуком – повествующее о том, как Акинори «напугал до усрачки» своих же людей.

Частота издаваемого его горлом звука слишком низкая, чтобы кто-то, кроме оллинцев, мог его различить. Даже не все рахни в такое могут, не говоря уже о людях. И этот звук – да, этот звук действительно может кого угодно напугать до усрачки. Он создан для этого. Этакая милая физическая защита его расы, доставшаяся рахни от предков.

– О, – Акинори морщится, – понятно.

– Ты издавал этот звук и лез ко всем обниматься. В смысле, – Дайшо поджимает губы, – ко всем. Элайза пыталась тебя успокоить, но у неё не вышло, и тогда они все дружно скатились в панику. Пришлось решать ситуацию.

– Спасибо, – слабо улыбается Акинори, – ни один живой организм не может долго выдерживать этот звук. Он способствует резкой выработке кортизола и производных, что ведёт к дикому стрессу. Не знаю даже, какого чёрта я вообще начал его издавать.

Он не говорит о том, что, возможно, ощущал себя в опасности – хотя это и без слов очевидно, и Дайшо наверняка догадался.

– Ещё ты искал тепло, – бормочет тот. – Очень... остервенело.

О, Акинори может себе это представить. Под киллером он всегда искал тепло: родившись близко к экватору Кхана, он вырос в среде, где средняя годовая температура никогда не была ниже двадцати двух по Цельсию, и, хотя он приспособился к любым условиям в процессе службы, подсознательно ему всё ещё хотелось чего-нибудь погорячее.

– В итоге, – продолжает Дайшо, – чтобы ты угомонился, мне пришлось повысить температуру своего тела и обездвижить тебя. Тогда ты перестал издавать этот звук.

Акинори чувствует, что он недоговаривает, но не задаёт вопросов. Всё лучше, чем потом сгорать со стыда от собственного маленького сумасшествия. Обнимашки с Дайшо были на удивление милыми, хотя Акинори не может вспомнить, с чего они начались. Как и какого чёрта он вообще смог довериться синтетику, о котором знал примерно ничего.

– Надо сказать ребятам, что я пришёл в себя, – надо извиниться перед Элайзой, да и перед всеми вообще, показать, что он в порядке и заверить всех в том, что ничего страшного не происходит и всё под контролем. По идее, это должен делать Бокуто – он мог бы успокоить их всех одной улыбкой – но теперь эта задача полностью на Акинори. – И... Дайшо?

– Слушаю.

– Спасибо.

Дайшо поворачивается к Акинори со смесью недоумения и неверия на лице. Удивительно, что его эмоции так реальны и так хорошо отражаются в мимике, в мелких соматических реакциях, совсем как у живого. Ну, ладно, не совсем – Акинори поправляет себя, сравнивая Дайшо с Элайзой и Бокуто, – но всё-таки очень близко. Очень-очень близко. А ещё он может быть очень тёплым, когда это нужно, несмотря на то, что обычно по температуре тела близок к рыбе или змее.

Акинори хочется снова ощутить это тепло. Твёрдость искусственных мышц, силу металлического каркаса: Дайшо ведь и в самом деле может сломать его пополам, как тростинку. И не делает этого; больше того: вообще не причиняет боли и неудобства. Если забыть про тот момент, когда он намеренно напомнил Акинори о ране в плече.

– Если тебе холодно, – осторожно говорит Дайшо, не пропуская в тон голоса ни капли заботы, но всё равно расписываясь в ней, – я могу выдать тебе одежду потеплее.

– О, – Акинори дарит ему короткую улыбку, – если можешь, то я бы не отказался. Не люблю холод, знаешь? Сколько к нему ни привыкай, всё равно неприятно. – Дайшо кивает. – А синтетики чувствуют холод?

– Наши системы реагируют на любое изменение давления и температуры, – ровно отвечает он, – однако это не похоже на то, как ощущают холод органики.

А потом вдруг резко переводит тему:  
– Слушай, а твои сородичи тоже пугаются этого звука?

Акинори моргает. Этот звук древнее, чем вся цивилизация, и естественно, он приносит с собой тревогу. Когда он говорил, что это затрагивает всех, он имел в виду всех. Кроме, наверное, маэв – он ни разу в жизни не видел, чтобы маэв вообще чего-то пугались.

– Полагаю, что так.

Дайшо выдаёт хитрую ухмылку:  
– О, тогда мне определённо нужно записать его в качестве. Как много иниэ... кхм, рахни может его произнести? Это зависит от голосовых связок?

Фыркнув, Акинори сосредотачивается и повторяет звук. У народа рахни он называется эльк-харр – «тревога», но повторить его способно только три сотых процента от всей популяции. Во многом потому, что...

– От голосовых связок он не зависит. Он издаётся при помощи другого органа, рудимента, novus faucius. Большинство рахни выкинуло его из организма в процессе эволюции, однако у некоторых он проявляется, потому что запись в генах всё ещё есть. Это скорее исключение, чем правило. Я уникален!

Дайшо закатывает глаза и скептично соглашается:  
– Да, да, уникален. А теперь пшёл вон из моей каюты. Одежду тебе принесут.

– Одеялко можно забрать? – сделав как можно более грустное выражение лица, спрашивает Акинори.

– Забирай, – выдыхает Дайшо.

И выпинывает его вместе с одеялом за дверь. Акинори не обижается – в конце концов, именно он виноват в большинстве неприятных ситуаций, произошедших за... сколько?

– СУИИ, сколько я висел под киллером?

– Сорок два часа, – меланхолично отзывается она, – в этот раз вы оправились быстрее, чем в прошлые, если верить вашей медкарте.

– Ага... погоди, что? Он сорок два часа обнимался со мной?

– Если быть точной, то тридцать девять часов, восемнадцать минут и двадцать четыре секунды. Что почти на полторы минуты дольше, чем... – она замолкает.

– Чем что? – настойчиво переспрашивает Акинори.

– Чем было должно, – равнодушно выдыхает Дайшо ему в затылок. – Почему ты всё ещё здесь?

Акинори оборачивается и сталкивается с ним нос к носу. Они примерно одного роста – не надо ни запрокидывать голову, ни опускать её, чтобы взглянуть на него. И уж точно не надо делать никаких лишних движений, чтобы поцеловать. Почему Акинори вообще об этом думает? Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Может быть, на нём так сказывается недостаток секса. Их любимый док, Харуки, всегда напоминал, что стоит заниматься этим почаще. Во избежание рассеянности, стрёмных физиологических реакций и бла-бла-бла. Акинори обычно его не слушал.

Дайшо чуть приподнимает подбородок, и из-за этого кажется, будто он смотрит сверху вниз. В потемневшем взгляде усталость, насмешка и эй, вот это выглядит как приглашение к действию! Но Акинори просто стоит и пялится, потому что вне зависимости от того, что он видит, ему всегда нужно «да». Определённое, уверенное, точное «да». А Дайшо молчит, как рыба.

– М, – Акинори вспоминает заданный вопрос, – я болтал с СУИИ?

Дайшо смотрит ему в глаза – долго и пристально. Что-то поменялось в нём за то время, пока Акинори был в отключке, и о, это весьма пугает. Не то чтобы это угрожало чьим-то жизням, но...

– Эм... Дайшо? – он моргает и прикусывает губу, поднимая брови. – Что ты делаешь?

Ноль внимания. Ледяная рука касается шеи, скрытой одеялом, плавным гладким движением перемещается на загривок. У Акинори мурашки спускаются к пояснице и растворяются где-то там, чтобы вновь вернуться, когда Дайшо чуть сжимает пальцы – он может переломить тебя, как тростинку, в любую секунду, вспоминает он – на задней стороне шеи. Молча. Не «да», но и на «нет» не особо похоже. Акинори стоит в растерянности, не зная, что делать. Дайшо щурится.

– Боишься? – спрашивает он голосом, шипучим, как газировка. Как шампанское. Как гигантская змея-атлантия с крошечной терры под Хароном. – Отвечай.

Акинори фыркает. Это похоже на вызов, и он никогда в жизни не пропускал вызовы мимо ушей, даже если это было чревато Большими Проблемами. Вот такой вот он парень – легко взять на слабо, легко спровоцировать, легко-легко-легко, особенно, если на дворе не война, и он рядом с кем-то, кому действительно можно доверять. Он подаётся ближе и выдыхает Дайшо в губы:  
– Нет.

Потемневшие глаза вспыхивают зелёным – как трава, как абсент, как иголки на кедрах. Акинори почти уверен, что сейчас что-нибудь случится – что-нибудь опасное и совсем им обоим не нужное, как взрыв сверхновой, – но ничего не происходит. Потеплевшие пальцы, скользнув по бьющейся жилке под кадыком, исчезают с его шеи, и Дайшо отступает на шаг назад, впечатываясь лопатками в пластик дверей. Он выглядит так, словно загнан в угол и готов что угодно вынести без страха.

Это – «нет». Акинори улыбается уголками губ и тоже отходит на шаг назад.

– Ну, – говорит, поворачиваясь спиной к дверям каюты... и к Дайшо, да, – я пошёл. Я же не потеряюсь?

– Я прослежу, чтобы ты не потерялся, – тихо отзывается тот.

В голосе нет ни насмешки, ни сарказма, – голая честность. Непривычно. Акинори незаметно ёжится, кутаясь в одеяло – оно едва заметно пахнет озоном и синтетикой, и это не запах Дайшо. Почти завернув за угол, он слышит спокойное:  
– В отключке ты говорил «да», – но не отвечает.

Ему нечего ответить: Акинори действительно боится Дайшо. Этот страх совсем не такой, как, например, страх смерти или опаска перед врагом, или волнение перед сложным заданием. Это страх сделать что-то не так, нарушить и без того хрупкую связь отношений, как бы они там ни назывались. Потому что другом Дайшо назвать невозможно, товарищем – лишь с натяжкой, но что-то между ними происходит, что-то такое, что в родной галактике назвали бы неправильным, отвратительным или просто стрёмным. Отношения с синтетиками в Млечном Пути всегда были из разряда табу.

Акинори только надеется, что ничего своим подкиллерским поведением не испортил. Потому что портить ему ничего не хочется, несмотря на то, что он из раза в раз это делает. Не по своей воле – просто удача такая.

В лёгкой прострации он возвращается в кают-компанию, где его ждёт команда. Он даже не замечает, что коридоры сами выстраивают ему дорогу: не нужно ни выбирать повороты, ни задумываться над нужными дверями. Элайза первой бросается к нему, раскинув руки, и в привычном эмоциональном диапазоне – от радости до гнева – материт его на шести языках.

– Прости, 'Лайза, – фыркает Акинори, – я не хотел тебя беспокоить. И вообще всех вас, ребята. Эта хрень со звуком... Я не специально.

Сарукуи фыркает:  
– Скажи что-нибудь, что мы не знаем.

Акинори воспринимает это как вызов. Он улыбается хитрой улыбкой и выдаёт:  
– Эта хрень действует на вамдар так же, как и на вас. Можно использовать её для диверсии!

Алан одобрительно присвистывает. Акинори забирается с ногами на стол, всё ещё заворачиваясь в одеяло, как в кокон, и слушает рассказы товарищей о том, что он творил под киллером. Ничего нового, впрочем, это ему не открывает: из нестандартного был только эльк-харр, а в остальном он вполне обычно лез ко всем обниматься, искал тепла и близости, норовил забраться под кожу и выдавал пространные философские речи на старорахнийском.

– Кажется, ты декламировал стихи, – фыркает Элайза, сверкнув нечитаемым взглядом, – мы ни слова не поняли, конечно же, но это было... экспрессивно. Прям ходячий театр!

Акинори улыбается:  
– Да, иногда бывает. Знать бы ещё, что именно я декламировал.

– СУИИ сказала, что это «Послание к Тофакхаи» какого-то чела по имени Кинок Эт-айя, – сообщает Алан. – Перевода нет, потому что оно целиком написано на старорахнийском, который знают шесть с половиной рахни. И ты, командир. Откуда?

– Моя бабуля была из глухой деревни, – улыбается Акинори, – я жил у неё несколько лет, и там все разговаривали на старорахнийском. И книги были на старорахнийском. И, боже, абсолютно всё было на сраном старорахнийском, так что даже при большом желании я его теперь никогда не забуду.

Алан задумчиво кивает.

– Ну, – допытывается Элайза, – и о чём это твоё послание? Звучало зашибенно, но нам всем нужен смысл! И контекст!

«Послание к Тофакхаи», да? Акинори закусывает губу, пытаясь интерпретировать длинную поэму так, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Тофакхаи – это один из древних божеств рахнийской расы, холодный и равнодушный бог знаний. Поэма перефразирует одну из легенд о его возлюбленном, Этъех-аше. Помимо того, что изначальная легенда не указывает его пола, в ней говорится, что он был воителем – в те времена, когда рахнийские женщины, сбиваясь в общины, занимались домом и детьми, а мужчины уходили воевать за территории.

Тофакхаи явился к Этъех-аше, когда тот искал истину о своём происхождении, будучи сиротой. И Этъех-аша, увидев его, влюбился настолько сильно, что потерял интерес ко всему, кроме Тофакхаи и знаний о мире. Поэма – это пересказ путешествия-ради-знаний, его длинное восхваление умного, холодного божества, его признание в любви, которую Тофакхаи давным-давно презрел.

Отсюда вывод: если Акинори декламировал эту хрень, в нём вполне очевидно прорастает очередная нелепая влюблённость. Не то чтобы он был страшно влюбчивым или хоть каплю похожим на Этъех-ашу, который забыл обо всём, что было для него важным, из-за своей любви; напротив, Акинори никогда бы не смог отвернуться от своей команды и обязанностей. Просто... иногда такое случалось. Он плохо переносил подобные чувства – в силу природной честности и яркости психических реакций.

Зачастую ему нужно было признаться, получить отказ, пережить его – не без помощи Рабочего Запоя, как называли это его товарищи – и идти дальше. Во всяком случае, раньше это работало именно так. Но признаться Дайшо? Не-е-ет, уж лучше он подохнет от тоски. Хотя он, разумеется, не подохнет, и это пройдёт со временем. И вообще – это пока что только его подсознание! Он же не цитировал грёбаного Эт-айя вслух в здравом уме, верно?

– Ну так? – прерывает его мысли Элайза, – чего залип, командир?

– А, – Акинори закусывает губу, – я пытался перевести контекст. Короче, это поэма о любви к знаниям! Один чувак страшно обожал знания и умер ради них, и другой чувак написал по мотивам легенды его, эм... поэму.

– Это дико, – фыркает Элайза, но выражение лица не соответствует тону её голоса, – кто в здравом уме будет декламировать подобное?

– Он был не в здравом уме, – со смешком отзывается Сарукуи, – и, кстати, ему надо пожрать. Двое суток без еды – это не очень здорово.

– О! – Акинори цепляется за это, как за соломинку, – я б щас вообще что угодно сожрал.

Они всей толпой – разумеется, не потому что команда боится оставить Акинори одного – коридорами тащатся в камбуз. Элайза поднимает концы одеяла, как подол королевского платья, и смеётся над встрёпанным видом Акинори, который всё ещё мёрзнет, но уже не так критично, как раньше. Посреди дороги их встречает один из синтетиков, которого никто из них до этого момента не встречал. В его руках – мягкая на вид, напоминающая пижаму шерстяная форма.

– Дайшо приказал передать, – чеканит синтетик, – можете переодеться в ближайшей подсобке.

И, словно вторя его словам, корабль мгновенно меняется, выделяя в коридоре дверь – очевидно, в подсобку. Синтетик удаляется, а Акинори со словами «я на пять минуточек» исчезает за дверью, чтобы переодеться. Он натягивает форму прямо на больничную пижамку – так теплее – и нежится в мягкости ткани. Интересно, это синтетика или правда чья-то шерсть? Надо будет спросить.

Возвращается в коридор он всё ещё в одеяле – потому что так ещё теплее, чем просто в пижаме и форме – и Элайза смеётся над ним ещё пуще. Ну и ладно, обиженно думает Акинори, но улыбается в ответ на её улыбку, потому что короткие моменты счастья – единственное, что у них сейчас есть. Потому что никто не знает, что будет завтра – не говоря уже о более далёком будущем.

У них есть только «сейчас» и эй, это уже неплохо. Акинори бывал в ситуациях, когда и «сейчас» не было.

В камбузе тесно – слишком тесно для всей команды. Акинори вздыхает, обводя их взглядом, но его приказ предвосхищает, разумеется, снова Элайза – подозрительно активная даже для себя.

– Так, ребятки, брысь отсюда, – говорит она, – я накормлю командира, а вы сходите в картишки поиграйте, окей?

Алан разворачивается с кислым лицом. Остальные, последовав его примеру, шагают на выход тоже, только Сарукуи, сверкнув взглядом в сторону Элайзы, что-то говорит ей одними губами. Акинори не разбирает его слов – должно быть, он говорит не на стандарте; может быть, это оллинский или один из земных диалектов. Она кивает и улыбается ему одними глазами, сохраняя каменное лицо замкомандира.

После того, как все уходят, Элайза силой усаживает Акинори на стул и сама приносит ему пайки и воду.

– Вода обычная, – мрачно говорит она, – как долго ты на такой диете проживёшь?

– М-м-м, – Акинори возводит глаза к потолку, – недели две? Потом со мной случится гиподейтерическая кома, с которой паршиво справляются даже действительно хорошие врачи.

Он вздыхает, глядя на её расстроенное выражение лица:  
– До этого не дойдёт, обещаю, – и робко улыбается.

Элайза вздыхает тоже, а потом, собравшись, кивает. Она верит ему – это можно прочитать в её позе, в её выражении лица, в том, как блестят её глаза. Она верит ему, и Акинори ужасно рад этому явлению, потому что на самом деле он врёт. Он понятия не имеет, где они найдут для него дейтерий – и найдут ли вообще. Но это не первостепенное; первостепенное – пожрать. Насытиться. Рахни могут не переживать о воде до трёх недель в зависимости от своего состояния.

– Итак, – говорит Акинори, вгрызаясь в паёк, – ты явно хотела поболтать о чём-то менее неприятном.

– Итак, – абсолютно ровным, Совершенно-Ни-На-Что-Не-Намекающим тоном повторяет Элайза, – кто он?

Он едва не давится. Приходится срочно взять в руки стакан и скрыть за ним хотя бы половину своего лица. И опустить глаза. Он не палится, конечно же, он не палится. Он просто в недоумении.

– Чего? – натянув улыбку, переспрашивает Акинори. – Ты о ком?

– Ой, не юли, – фыркает Элайза, – о парне, который тебе нравится. Или девушке?.. Я ставлю на парня. Вон того.

И кивает в сторону Дайшо.

– Да ну тебя! – фыркает Акинори, пытаясь отмазаться. Это не первая и не последняя отмазка в его жизни, но реализовать её перед носом у самой проницательной оллинки в мире довольно сложно. – Разве в этом есть смысл?

– Командор, – мягко говорит Элайза.

И молчит. Сверкает хитрым взглядом из-под ресниц. Хитрые оллинцы – о, вот это уже реально подозрительно. Акинори невольно ёжится, хотя ему вполне тепло в предоставленной Дайшо форме и одеяле поверх.

– Что?

– Сколько лет мне было во времена Второй Галактической? – вкрадчиво спрашивает Элайза.

Акинори вычисляет в уме:  
– Шестнадцать? Нет. Семнадцать! – И хмурится. – В твоём досье не было указано, что ты участвовала в боевых действиях в те времена.

Она смотрит на свои ногти. Идеальный маникюр, как для вояки, – ровные короткие ногти, выкрашенные слегка облупившимся за время вылазки тёмно-голубым гелем. Взгляд – задумчивый, но всё ещё хитрый. Ужасно подозрительно, думает Акинори, просто ужасно.

– Я не участвовала в боевых действиях, – улыбается, наконец, Элайза, – я работала переговорщицей. Моя первая профессия – я так и не получила по ней диплом, потому что перевелась в военный корпус, и там это не зачли – ксенолингвистика, командор. С упором на рахнийские языки.

– Ох, блядь, – бледнея, выдаёт Акинори.

Он попал. Нет, было очевидно, что он попал, ещё когда Элайза вдруг захотела поговорить с ним наедине, но Акинори думал, что это будет разговор о чём-то значительно менее личном. Оллинцы же чтут личные границы, верно?

Верно, мрачно отвечает внутренний голос Акинори, только Элайза не в их числе. Она улыбается – в этот раз одними губами, и эта улыбка несёт в себе жуткую угрозу – а потом ровным, как ни в чём не бывало тоном говорит:  
– И что ты собираешься с этим делать, командир?

Акинори пожимает плечами:  
– Ничего? Что я могу с этим сделать? Влюблённость, лейтенант, – он намеренно обращается к ней по званию, чтобы хоть немного отгородиться, – как синяк. Поболит и рассосётся. Оперативные действия излишни.

– М-м-м-м, – тянет Элайза, – сухой официальный тон! Ты так мягко намекаешь мне, чтобы я не совала нос не в своё дело?

– Нет, 'Лайза, – вздыхает Акинори, – ты молодец, что подметила, это очень наблюдательно с твоей стороны и всё такое. Просто... серьёзно, что я могу в этой ситуации сделать? Мы ещё мир не установили, а я не Ромео, чтобы серенады петь под окнами врагов.

Она смеётся, оценив отсылку, и тут же возражает:  
– Мы не враги.

– Но и не лучшие друзья на веки вечные, – недовольно бормочет Акинори, – кроме того, это может помешать нашим дальнейшим взаимодействиям. Сомневаюсь, что синтетики испытывают смущение, но это всё равно будет невероятно неловко. Если это не пройдёт к моменту, когда всё устаканится...

– То? – подгоняет его Элайза.

– То я признаюсь, ладно, хорошо! – Акинори цокает языком. – Ты самая жуткая оллинка, которую я когда-либо встречал, 'Лайза.

– Сочту за комплимент, – улыбается она.

– Это и есть комплимент, – фыркает Акинори. – Спасибо.

Она хмурится, но не спрашивает, за что, и Акинори благодарен ей за это вдвойне. Удивительно, как она угадывает, когда он готов о чём-то поговорить, а когда нет. Иногда Акинори даже сам этого не знает, а Элайза – Элайза как будто читает его мысли.

Он доедает второй паёк, когда в голову приходит вопрос.

– Так... насколько хорошо ты знаешь старорахнийский?

Элайза декламирует ему оду «Хси-аш» – чётко, без акцента и с выражением. Акинори с трудом подбирает с пола отвисшую челюсть и замечает, что на них косятся все сидящие в столовой синтетики. Он переводит взгляд на Дайшо и вздёргивает бровь:  
– Что?

– Ничего, – отвечает тот, – ты тоже так можешь?

Акинори усмехается:  
– Ты знаешь, что могу.

Дайшо отворачивается, и возможно – только возможно, Акинори просто считает, что это было бы забавно – смущается. Невидимо, так же, как он проявляет большую часть своих синтетических эмоций.

– Оказывается, я не так проницательна, как многие считают, – фыркает Элайза.

– Почему? – Акинори поднимает брови. – Ты же догадалась.

Она смеётся, придвигается к нему ближе, перегибаясь через стол, и шепчет на грани слышимости:  
– Всегда думала, что ты значительно больше предпочитаешь эмоциональных и взрывных ребят. Типа Бокуто.

На кончике языка повисает вопрос: разве Дайшо не эмоционален? – но Акинори быстро осознаёт, что Элайза ни разу не видела проявления его эмоций. Они совсем не такие, как эмоции органиков, похожи лишь реакциями и выражениями лиц, однако – они существуют. Дайшо, пожалуй, самый яркий для этого пример, начиная с его сомнения, когда Акинори вызвался зачистить корабль вамдар, и заканчивая его злобно-обеспокоенным «завались» в трущобах. Забавно. Ещё забавнее только то, что при всех Дайшо обычно прячет свои бурные реакции под коркой циничной насмешки – с тем учётом, что он ни разу не циничен.

– Палишься, – тихо говорит Элайза, – он точно тупая жестянка, если всё ещё не заметил.

Акинори фыркает:  
– Давай не будем накалять обстановку ксенофобными высказываниями, 'Лайза, – он прерывает её, когда она с возмущением открывает рот, чтобы ответить. – Я знаю, что ты можешь сказать ещё круче и витиеватее. Не надо; будешь оскорблять их, сколько влезет, когда мы установим нормальные отношения.

– «Мы», – ехидно поддевает его Элайза, – это ты и Дайшо или пришельцы и коренные жители?

– Разумеется, второе! – вспыхивает Акинори.

У него горят кончики ушей и шея; ощутив последнее, он вспоминает о прикосновении холодной ладони к загривку и краснеет ещё сильнее. Элайза смотрит на него с удивлением во взгляде – всего пару секунд, но это того стоит – и прыскает, пытаясь не ржать в голос.

– Хватит! – шипит Акинори, – 'Лайза, чёрт тебя дери!

И переходит на рахнийский матерный. Она от этого ржёт только сильнее, и вскоре Дайшо и компания снова смотрят на них с недоумением и осуждением во взглядах. Акинори вздыхает, воздевая глаза к потолку, допивает воду из стакана и тянет схватившуюся за живот Элайзу подальше из камбуза. Спокойствие, мрачновато думает он, ждёт меня только в гробу.

Вечером – впрочем, Акинори не назвал бы это вечером, потому что солнечного дня тут не наблюдалось вовсе – их всех раскладывают по трёх-четырёхместным каютам. Акинори достаётся самая дальняя; он делит её с Сарукуем и Аланом. Они засыпают быстро и спят очень чутко – стандартная привычка всех бывалых военных, – но Акинори не спит. Не то, чтобы ему не нужно было отдохнуть после сорокадвухчасовой отключки сознания: киллер вырубает только самоконтроль, оставляя человека под полным руководством подсознания и инстинктов, а всё остальное работает, напротив, в усиленном режиме, борясь с заражением внутри организма.

Поэтому – да, Акинори нужно поспать. Стоит поспать. Но он не может – в голове крутятся хороводом мрачные мысли: Бокуто, команда, дейтерий, снова Бокуто. Акааши, которого они, вполне вероятно, потеряли тоже. Он ворочается пару часов, прежде чем с усталостью осознаёт, что навряд ли сможет вырубиться. Хорошо хоть команда выспится, им это нужно.

Как можно тише он поднимается с кровати и босиком, чтобы не издавать большого шума, плетётся наружу. Коридоры вокруг него – тёмные, ни зги не видно из-за стен, сменивших свой цвет на ночной матово-чёрный. Акинори шарит руками перед собой, прокладывая путь – он не знает, куда, но ему нужно куда-нибудь. Просто куда-нибудь. Подойдёт и камбуз, и обзорная, да хоть подсобка, главное, чтобы это было там, где он не потревожит остальных.

В ультрафиолетовой части спектра всё вокруг тоже тёмное. Ни капельки света не просачивается сквозь стены и пол. Аэн, вроде Бокуто, наверняка бы видел хотя бы дорогу перед собой, однако зрение рахни заточено не под темноту, а под цвет. Акинори способен увидеть весь спектр во всей его красоте, но здесь нет ни одного другого цвета, кроме чёрного.

Он ощущает перед собой стену – такую же холодную, как и всё вокруг – и не находит ничего лучше, чем просто ткнуться в неё лбом. И – 

– Эй! – восклицает Дайшо.

Возмущение в его голосе не такое яркое, как обычно. Он щёлкает пальцами, и под потолком зажигается одинокий слабый светодиод, которого, впрочем, хватает, чтобы увидеть очертания чужой фигуры.

– Извини, – понуро говорит Акинори.

Дайшо мнётся на месте, какой-то слишком неловкий для синтетика. Переступает с ноги на ногу, нервно поднимает руку к шее. Акинори видит его глаза – они слабо светятся в ультрафиолетовом диапазоне и из-за этого в сумерках кажутся двумя подсвеченными изнутри изумрудами с голубым сердечником.

– Ты знал, что испускаешь ультрафиолетовое излучение? – вырывается у Акинори, и он тут же захлопывает рот, прижимая к нему тыльную сторону ладони.

– Знал, – отвечает Дайшо.

Он вздыхает, издаёт странный, ни на что не похожий глитч, а потом вдруг говорит:  
– СУИИ показала мне шахматы. Сыграешь со мной?

– Чего? – вскидывает брови Акинори, и Дайшо повторяет своё предложение. – Да ты что, играть в заведомо проигранную игру? Ты же умнее меня раз в, – он пытается прикинуть в уме, – Пять? Десять? Пятьдесят?

– Пожалуйста, – голос Дайшо ломается на середине слова, и выходит что-то навроде стона. Если синтетики вообще способны стонать.

И все системы корабля по имени Коноха Акинори разом включают сирены. Код красный, мэйдэй, мэйдэй! Щиты на полную! Он не утруждается тем, чтобы натянуть на лицо дружелюбную улыбку, и на полном серьёзе спрашивает – голос хрипит, но это не особо важно:  
– Что случилось, Дайшо?

Тот закрывает глаза и поджимает губы. Акинори, лишённый сияния его глаз, щурится и вздыхает:  
– Давай, расскажи мне. Повод... укрепить наши отношения? Помогу чем смогу, обещаю.

– Сыграй со мной в шахматы, – выдыхает Дайшо так тихо, что его почти заглушает звон у Акинори в ушах.

– Ладно. Ладно! Пойдём?

И Дайшо нервно – определённо нервно, судя по хватке на запястье и нарочито чеканному, хотя и тихому шагу – тащит его к себе в каюту вновь перестроившимися коридорами. Акинори ёжится, и это от Дайшо не ускользает: обернувшись, тот щурится, оглядывая его с ног до головы.

– Замёрз?

– Отчасти, – пожимает плечами Акинори, – могу потерпеть, если что. Хотя от шерстяных носочков и горячего какао на тяжёлой воде не отказался бы, да.

Дайшо секунду смотрит на его босые ноги; на то, как Акинори зябко поджимает пальцы. Рука его за это мгновение теплеет на пару десятков градусов, становясь почти обжигающе горячей. Акинори не успевает подумать, не успевает сказать привычное «да всё окей, пойдём уже», не успевает даже выдохнуть, когда Дайшо, вздохнув, вновь взваливает его себе на руки, тёплый, как грелка. И бормочет, кажется, скорее даже себе, чем ему:  
– Заткнись.


	30. М.А. Поломки

Ацуму страшно отвык от полевой работы. Что там, казалось бы, – несколько недель, проведённых в мирных условиях госпиталя, – однако по первости он теряется, едва не потеряв самообладание. Сакуса мрачно маячит за его плечом, пока команда, облачённая в броню, сканирует местность впереди.

Это крошечная планетка, с виду напоминающая терру, но в воздухе здесь значительно больше сернистого газа, чем на той же Земле или Тэано, где можно было нормально передвигаться без шлема. Тут же без шлема можно прожить максимум минут пять, потому что предельно допустимая доза превышена в пятнадцать раз – это, согласно данным с омни-инструмента, сто пятьдесят миллиграм на кубический метр. И это дохуя.

Кроме того, он воняет – и эх, если бы он вонял как свежесожжённая спичка, что бывает, когда допустимая концентрация превышена раза в два. Нет, он воняет так, что обоняние отбивает ко всем чертям – Ацуму хорошо знает это благодаря вылазкам на Гаргел.

А ещё – ну разумеется, как же без проблем, едко думает Ацуму про себя – эта милая на вид планетка очень любит кислотные дожди. Как местные растения выживают под едкими ливнями, Ацуму не имеет ни малейшего понятия – и он намерен это узнать, когда вылазка закончится, – но, впрочем, выглядят они не очень здорово: красно-оранжево-серые, с плотными мясистыми листьями, задерживающими влагу.

Смерив группу высадки, готовую к началу операции, тяжёлым взглядом, Ацуму смотрит на план, развернувшийся в виде документа и карты на голоэкране его омни-инструмента. Выглядит, мягко говоря, не очень. И сильно в духе тяжёлых войск Тауса или N7: зашли, зачистили, вышли. Ацуму прекрасно знает, что операции никогда не бывают настолько простыми. Он оглядывается на Сакусу, который размышляет, кажется, о том же самом, судя по его мрачному выражению лица.

Вздох. Ацуму может предугадать, что предложит Сакуса, и – нет, он не пустит этого мрачного придурка на поле боя без опыта. Кто бы что ни говорил, но Ацуму действительно бывает ответственным. Кроме того, Сакуса ему нравится, и, хотя он настолько привык к смерти, что может считать её своей подружкой, смерть Сакусы в его планы не входит. Он говорит:  
– Ты не пойдёшь с ними, Оми-Оми.

Сакуса поднимает на него взгляд. В ониксовых глазах осуждение и неприязнь, но хэй, Ацуму к такому более чем привык. Он твёрдо повторяет:  
– Ты остаёшься здесь, Оми. Попробуешь себя на поле боя в следующий раз!

Когда научишься стрелять, не промахиваясь в семи из десяти выстрелов, недоговаривает Ацуму. Он чётко решил не пускать Сакусу на поле боя до тех пор, пока он не научится защищаться, и на их индивидуальном стрельбище ещё вчера он показал не особенно впечатляющие результаты. Да, думает Ацуму, ты можешь проводить операции на мозге, но как это поможет тебе, если кто-то решит, что ты должен умереть? Умение защищать себя, и защищать хорошо, – это один из самых важных навыков полевого врача.

Сакуса морщится, но не возражает. Это уже хорошо; Ацуму предполагал, что он начнёт яростно спорить. Постучав по броне – старая привычка, ещё со времён Сквадры, в которой это было не то проверкой прочности, не то просо жестом на удачу, – Ацуму шагает к группе высадки, натянув на лицо улыбку. Прозрачность шлема его не радует: это значит, что материал передней панели достаточно хрупок, чтобы разбиться, если ты с достаточной силой приложишься мордой об камень. Или если туда попадёт заряд. Или пуля. Господи, Ацуму, прекрати думать, рычит он сам себе, удерживая на лице ехидно-нейтральное выражение.

– Ну что, – говорит, – я иду с вами, Оми остаётся тут ждать нас с аптечкой наперевес. Готовы?

– Этого не было в плане, – сухо говорит Аоне.

Хуебыло, проносится в голове Ацуму – почему-то раскатистым хриплым басом Ричарда Кирка, начальника Сквадры. Но Ацуму соглашается: да, Рич, хуебыло. И, стараясь не выдавать степени своего раздражения на чужую глупость, скороговоркой выдаёт:  
– Планировка базы неизвестна – раз. Каждый из вас может пострадать прямо в процессе, и пострадать достаточно сильно, чтобы потребовалась срочная первая помощь – два. Нас тут два врача, и один по-любому должен быть с вами, это будет самым логичным и оптимальным, блядь, решением – три. Я ясно изъясняюсь?

Аоне смотрит на него молча несколько ужасно долгих секунд, и Ацуму в голове прокручивает варианты его реакции. Чего он точно не ожидает – так это того, что Аоне кивнёт и вполне миролюбиво ответит:  
– Принято, – как робот.

Вау. С ним можно найти общий язык. Вау! Ацуму прикусывает нижнюю губу, напоследок оборачивается на Сакусу и садится в ховеркар, достаточно вместительный, чтобы в него влезла дюжина не самых маленьких людей. Ацуму тринадцатый, и нет, он не суеверен, это было бы ужасно глупо, но тревожное чувство всё равно селится в груди. Он обещает себе: сегодня мы никого не потеряем.

Крупнокалиберный пистолет в кобуре на поясе кажется тяжелее, чем был.

– Так, ребята, – говорит Ацуму, вспомнив об одной детали в ментальности ремаф, – вы делаете своё дело, я – своё. Меня не защищать, под руку не лезть, под пули вместо меня не подставляться. Ясно?

– Звучишь, как командир, – едко отзывается Футакучи, подключённый к ховеркару тонким кабелем – напрямую. – Но ты не командир.

Ацуму улыбается. Вот она, его любимая конфронтация. Уж в таких вещах он мастер.

– Как говорил мой препод по патхиму, «врач стоит выше командира, выше адмирала, выше короля. Ибо ни один из этих людей не выживет без его помощи».

Футакучи поджимает губы, но ничего не отвечает. Ацуму понимает его реакции с полувзгляда, и это немного пугает: всего за несколько недель он совершенно отвык от ментальности жителей Млечного Пути, и привык к ментальности местных. Они не сильно отличаются... впрочем, кому он врёт: они отличаются довольно разительно. Недоверчивые, скрытные, не особо умеющие принимать помощь. Аленна была одной из немногих, кто напоминал Ацуму о товарищах.

И даже в ней были эти черты. То, как она дёргалась каждый раз, когда Ацуму переходил на рахнийский, чтобы без переводчика побормотать ругательства себе под нос. То, как настороженно она смотрела на скальпель в его руках. То, как она сомневалась – до последнего сомневалась – в том, что он действительно врач, а не какой-то там самозванец. Подобные люди были и в Млечном Пути, но убедить их в чём-то было гораздо проще, чем местных.

И Ацуму ненавидит это всей душой. Одно дело, когда ему не доверяют по жизни – это терпимо и привычно. Совсем другое – когда ему не доверяют как врачу. Это выбешивает до зубовного скрежета.

Ховеркар останавливается. Ацуму выныривает из своих мыслей и выпрыгивает наружу, на влажную после дождя траву. Экранчик на стекле шлема моргает красным, показывая какие-то числа – Ацуму так и не выучил местную письменность достаточно хорошо, чтобы разбираться в показаниях экранов. Впрочем, он и так догадывается, что они говорят о высоком содержании серной кислоты в росе. Это очевидно, потому что земля под ногами шипит и дымится от каждого шага.

База впереди, в паре сотен метров от них, – нагромождение этажей, похожих на тарелку панкейков, пики щитовых генераторов, утыкающиеся в небо, и мерцающее зеленоватым светом поле щита, разбитое на шестиугольные ячейки, как улей. Ацуму вздыхает, вспоминая вылазки Сквадры: да, они ввосьмером зачищали порой даже целые станции, типа Этты-три, но это всегда было сложной задачкой, требующей подробного плана, включающего в себя чертежи, дорожки, запасные варианты на случай провала какого-то пункта и бла-бла-бла.

А тут только «зашли, зачистили, вышли». Никаких подробностей. Они даже не знают, что там внутри. 

Ехидный голос в голове спрашивает: боишься? Он похож на змеиное шипение, и Ацуму дёргает головой, чтобы от него избавиться. Футакучи взбирается на крышу ховеркара, всё ещё парящего в метре над землёй, ставит на ложе снайперку и смотрит в глазок прицела. Говорит:  
– У вас сорок минут. Зашли и вышли, – и, не дожидаясь ответа, стреляет куда-то в верхушку щитового генератора.

Хлопок выстрела – и следом за ним тишина. Исчезает гул щита, исчезает зеленоватое сияние, растворяются в воздухе росчерки шестиугольных ячеек. Охраны здесь нет: во многом потому что тылом база упирается в глубокий обрыв, стоя на вершине скалы. И – да, они бы не взобрались на него, если бы не хитрое устройство ховеркара.

Аоне жестами показывает, куда идти, и Ацуму шагает было за самой многочисленной группой, когда Футакучи ловко хватает его за загривок:  
– Не-а, – говорит он, – логичнее тебе быть здесь, окей? Если кто-то пошлёт сигнал о помощи, я отправлю тебя туда, куда надо.

Ацуму кивает: и правда, логичнее. Там, в горячке боя, он мало кому поможет. За открытой дверцей ховеркара валяется ещё одна снайперка, не то кем-то забытая, не то нарочно оставленная для Ацуму. Он хватает её, взбираясь рядом с Футакучи на крышу, ставит винтовку на ложе и смотрит в прицел.

– Сначала я думал, что ты абсолютно невыносимый чел, – фыркает Футакучи.

– Ага, – соглашается Ацуму, – взаимно. Впрочем, я такой и есть, ты совершенно прав!

Футакучи тихо смеётся. Ацуму не уверен, настоящий ли это смех – в конце концов, под боком у него не органик, а синтетик.

– Эй, – зовёт он, – а вас, андроидов, тоже лечат? В смысле, ну. Мало ли, какая херня произойдёт. У вас тоже должны быть врачи.

На середине фразы он жмёт на спусковой крючок, снимая одного из вамдар, вылезших на линию огня.

– Вау, – ехидно отзывается Футакучи, не отрываясь от слежки за левой половиной территории, – чтоб кто-то вот так, с ходу, начал воспринимать нас как что-то живое... Вау.

Ацуму вскидывает бровь.

– А чё, разве вы не живые? Я почитал кое-что и посканировал вас, так что более чем уверен, что вы подходите под определение живого. Воля в наличии, самосознание тоже. Кроме того, вы смертны. Было бы интересно получить побольше данных, но вы, ребята, один к одному скрытные как пиздец, что синтетики, что органики.

– Ну, знаешь, – проникновенно тянет Футакучи, спуская курок, – у ремаф есть поговорка, «раз укушенный боится даже улыбок». Мы доверились вамдар, и вот, во что это вылилось. Теперь сложно довериться кому-то ещё.

– Ха, – Ацуму фыркает, – да, у нас тоже есть что-то похожее. «Обжёгшись на молоке, дуешь на воду». Но, если честно, это не самая правдивая поговорка! После стольких войн друг с другом мы всё равно заключали мирные договоры, а потом нарушали их, а потом снова заключали...

– Ага, – кивает Футакучи, – то есть, вы, ребята, ничму не учитесь.

– Эй!

Футакучи смешливо хмыкает, и Ацуму улыбается в ответ, возвращаясь к интересующей его теме:  
– Так вот, о синтетиках и врачах. У вас есть врачи?

– Есть, – говорит Футакучи, – мелкие повреждения мы можем лечить сами, но если это что-то сложное, типа замены насосов или контроллеров, нужны техники. С прямыми руками и хирургическим образованием, – он смеётся, – таких у нас мало.

– Я мог бы научиться, – задумчиво говорит Ацуму. – Это интересно. К тому же, я всё равно пока что застрял здесь, с вами.

Он думает о Саму. Они связаны незримо, почти как квантовая пара, и Ацуму точно знает, что сейчас Саму предаётся ностальгии. Иначе его точно не посетили бы мысли о Сквадре. Это работает и в обратную сторону, но Саму нередко бывает просто патологичеси тупым, так что навряд ли угадает, что Ацуму жив.

– Я смотрю, ты не особо этому рад, – тихо говорит Футакучи.

В его голосе не слышно эмоций – сплошная механика, но Ацуму угадывает подразумеваемое им осуждение.

– Не то чтобы, – он пожимает плечами и снимает ещё одного вамдар, – я не против послужить здесь, Оми классный чувак, да и вы, ребята, вполне норм. Просто мой тупой братец всё ещё не знает, жив я или мёртв, и это не очень хорошо. Мы близнецы, знаешь? Всю жизнь были вместе. Быть одному...

Он запинается. Непривычно? Неудобно? Некомфортно? Не- что? Ацуму порой кажется, что Саму – это второе полушарие его мозга, и теперь, без него, он думает всего одним. Это абсолютно тупая мысль, как для врача, но – он не может избавиться от мерзкого ощущения не-целостности.

– Не могу сказать, что понимаю тебя, – говорит Футакучи, – но хорошо, что ты этим поделился. Если всё пройдёт гладко, мы будем первым кораблём, отправленным на встречу с этими вашими ковчегами в полном составе. Может, ты увидишь брата.

И, эй, это радует – поначалу. Но Ацуму был бы не Ацуму, если бы не умел поднасрать даже самому себе. Первые пятнадцать минут он едва не подпрыгивает на месте от перспективы встречи с Саму, а потом его посещает мрачная мысль, с трудом облекаемая в слова. Он шепчет на рахнийском:  
– Они не отпустят меня обратно.

– Чего? – настороженно спрашивает Футакучи, – говори нормально, пугаешь.

Ацуму натянуто смеётся, но его смех, как и мрачные мысли, прерывает сигнал о помощи: он идёт с нижнего этажа стопки панкейков, и Ацуму, попрочнее пристегнув к броне аптечку и оставив винтовку, срывается с места, врываясь на территорию вамдар напролом. Он ловко отстреливается от великанских особей, быстро выучив слабые места брони, хотя меткость после почти полумесяца отсутствия практики оставляет желать лучшего.

Выстрел цепляет его по касательной, едва обжигая кожу. Ничего страшного: оплавленная броня всё равно остаётся достаточно герметичной, чтобы не пропускать ядовитый воздух, и Ацуму только матерится, снимая стрелявшего ублюдка в два выстрела и молниеносно меняя магазин. У местного оружия нет термозарядов, оно больше похоже на старый-добрый доконтактный огнестрел с пороховой начинкой гильз. В процессе бега Ацуму анализирует его эффективность, прикидывая в голове сравнительный график патронов этого оружия с экспансивными, зажигательными и криопатронами оружия Млечного Пути.

Стандартные экспансивные «цветочки» тут будут малоэффективны, холодно отмечает внутренний голос Расчётливого Мудака Ацуму, броня слишком прочна. Старенькие G-322, со смещённым центром тяжести, троакарами и пустой полостью, подошли бы больше: энергия пули в их случае даёт возможность для пробивания брони, и экспансивный эффект проявляется только при попадании непосредственно в мягкую среду. Зажигательные – неплохо, но, если вспомнить историю рахнийских войн, малоэффективно. Криопатроны туда же; они удобны только в случае с расами, восприимчивыми к боли и перепаду температур. Или с оллинцами, в которых воды больше, чем в сраных огурцах.

Местные пули напоминают Heiers-Brandt 912, горячо любимые всяким сбродом вроде пиратов и работорговцев. Дёшево – в составе свинец, медь и латунь, которые очень легко достать. Калибр в девять миллиметров, высокая останавливающая способность, несмотря на дешевизну материала; при наличии нормального оружия – пистолета того же Брандта или Хайерса, да даже хрупкой пластиковой самоделки из 3D-принтера, сделанной толковым механиком – достаточно пристреляться, и вполне можно убить противника даже с полкилометра.

Спросите Ацуму откуда он всё это знает – и он устало выдаст вам «Саму». Саму – любитель ближнего боя, одновременно с этим фанатеющий от коллекционирования пуль всех мастей и видов. И, да, просто обожающий сраную баллистику.

Но это даже хорошо, что Ацуму есть чем занять мозги: рефлексы в нём точнее, чем воля. Он в кратчайшие сроки добирается до нужного места, всего раз взглянув на не самую подробную карту, и находит парня – господи, думает Ацуму, как тебя зовут, а, точно, Онагава, так...

...бластерный заряд в бедро – лучевые ожоги второго типа (спасибо, что не первого, Деус, бормочет Ацуму про себя), термические (ай, расплавленный полимер, отдирать будет неприятно) где-то между второй и третьей степени тяжести, дыра не достала до кости, спасибо крепким мышцам, кавитация слабая и не нанесёт слишком большого урона ноге.

Присев на корточки перед Онагавой, Ацуму улыбается:  
– Ну, всё отлично!

Тот моргает и кашляет, стреляет ему за спину, снимая очередного противника, и вопрошает хрипло:  
– В каком, блядь, месте?

– Ну, – Ацуму пожимает плечами, – жить будешь, ноги не лишишься. Этого разве недостаточно?

Цепким взглядом он осматривает Онагаву на наличие других повреждений: тут сломанное плечо – не ключица и хрен с ним, потом разберётся, – пара тяжёлых ушибов и тревожаще странная реакция зрачков на свет: либо прогрессирующая черепно-мозговая, либо реакция на местный аналог адреналина, чёрт его сейчас разберёт. Отложив это на потом, Ацуму переключается на раненую ногу, обколов её анестетиком по местам, где кожа осталась открытой.

– Будет оч-чень больно, – предупреждает он и, дождавшись раздраженного «ага, а то я не знаю», сканирует расплавленный пластик брони, приставший к коже намертво, как смола, и морщится: мягких растворителей для него не существует. – Будет пиздецки больно, чувак.

И принимается как можно более нежно отделять пластик от омертвевших тканей. Онагава дёргается, орёт и матерится, но Ацуму прижимает его ногу к полу стальной хваткой.

– А обезбол вы захватить не додумались? – рычит Онагава, – я от болевого шока откинусь раньше, чем ты... – и орёт.

– Так я уже, – ехидно скалится Ацуму, – нехрен было подставляться! В следующий раз хорошо подумаешь.

– Аленна была лучше, – в перерывах между частым дыханием выдаёт Онагава.

– О-о-о, – тянет Ацуму, одновременно прислушиваясь к происходящему позади себя, к пульсу пациента, пиликающему на сканере, и к его словам, – Аленна была с тобой очень милой, да? Как с маленьким мальчиком в детсаду. Сюси-муси-пуси-пу! Мне называть тебя Тарошечкой? Может, ещё кашкой с ложечки покормить? Ух, какая милота!

Он едок до отвращения: во-первых, это весело; во-вторых, это дарует ему спокойствие; в третьих – от сильной злости увеличивается работа надпочечников, в кровь выбрасывается адреналин, и боль притупляется ещё сильнее, что очень полезно, когда при тебе только местные анальгетики.

Онагава злится – естественная реакция абсолютно-любого-адекватного-существа на Ацуму. Цедит сквозь зубы:  
– Jarfanul, – что в переводе, вроде как, значит что-то типа «ёбаный мудила».

– Ага, ага, – соглашается Ацуму, продолжая колдовать над его ногой, – побьёшь меня позже, Тарошечка. Крошечка-Тарошечка! Пфх.

Раствора Кемхеля тут, разумеется, нет, но есть другая жижа, похожая по составу. Ацуму морщится, но колет её внутримышечно, рядом с раной – один хрен поможет, а внутривенно можно и потом, в нормальных условиях проколоть. Обработав рану так, чтобы некроз тканей и всякая дрянь из воздуха не пошли дальше, глубже в сосуды и мышцы, Ацуму заливает её свеженьким медигелем на два слоя: первый герметизирует саму рану, второй – броню. Плёнка слишком тонкая, чтобы выдержать давление даже пальца, но это всё равно лучше, чем ничего.

– Кто-то ещё ранен? – спрашивает Ацуму. – Сам обратно доковыляешь?

– У Аоне плечо насквозь, – отзывается Онагава, – я тут останусь, на случай, если-

– Нет, тут ты не останешься, – чеканит Ацуму ледяным приказным тоном, – пиздуй отсюда, если жизнь дорога, Крошечка-Тарошечка.

Онагава морщится, но не спорит. Ацуму вглядывается в точки на карте и пытается сориентироваться, куда идти. Пробитое плечо – это тебе не хер собачий, злобно думает он, особенно бластерным зарядом. Это ожоги степени «пиздец», вероятность полной потери сустава, возможность с концами потерять руку вместе с ключицей и лопаткой, и вообще в целом не очень хорошо. Кроме того, здешняя атмосфера без герметизации раны убьёт Аоне безо всякого сострадания: спасибо открытым слизистым, в которые легко проникает воздух.

– Футакучи, – зовёт Ацуму по радиоканалу, – мне нужны координаты Аоне.

Тот отзывается мгновенно, почти как СУИИ:  
– Соседнее здание, второй этаж. Там прорва вамдар, аккуратнее.

– Принято.

По пути Ацуму мысленно представляет себе наихудшие варианты развития событий – для Аоне, разумеется, а не для всей их команды. Ожоги, особенно от бластерных зарядов, всегда очень любят некроз: достаточно пары клеток, обожжённых в ноль, до чёрных угольков, и – вжух! – всё, что находится рядом, отмирает за компанию, и так по цепочке, пока ты не купируешь каждую отмершую клеточку, что временами бывает довольно сложно. Мысли медленно скатываются в отборный мат на всех известных Ацуму языках, и, к моменту, когда он добирается до Аоне – соседнее здание, второй панкейк в стопке из пяти – его уже почти трясёт от гнева пополам с беспокойством.

Руки, впрочем, совсем не дрожат. Ацуму взлетает на этаж, потратив последние патроны на великанов, подкрадывающихся к Аоне с тыла, и встаёт рядом с ним, хватаясь за пустоту на ленте поверх брони.

– Блядь, – выдыхает он в спёртый воздух внутри шлема.

И вытаскивает вибронож. Саму учил его ближнему бою всю свою жизнь, так что Ацуму не профан в этом плане, но ему гораздо больше нравится вариант со стрельбой издалека. Он врач, а не боёвка! Цапнув Аоне взглядом, он отворачивается и вступает в бой, благо, бионическая рука позволяет ему такие выпады, на которые он физически неспособен был со здоровой.

Мысли крутятся вокруг ранения: оно защищено полем, этой странной хренью, которую ремаф называют «афар», так что, скорее всего, всякой дряни в нём гораздо меньше, чем Ацуму ожидал. Оплавков брони, приставших к коже, не видно – очевидно, заряд пришёлся почти в упор и прожёг полимер насквозь. Непонятно насчёт воздуха и давления, но это Ацуму собственноручно проверит, когда избавится от заполонивших этаж вамдар.

– Отступаем, – выдыхает Аоне едва слышно, – рванёт через минуту.

О, Деус, почти устало думает Ацуму, только осколочных мне тут не хватало.

И, вытолкав Аоне на лестничную клетку, бросается наутёк. Остальная команда тоже, судя по отметкам на карте, бежит в сторону ховеркара; Ацуму прикидывает их скорость и заверяет себя: они успеют, – чтобы не растрачивать лишние нервы ещё и на это.

...и-и-и-и, это не похоже на взрыв. Ну, типа, на стандартный «бабах!» из той серии взрывов, которых Ацуму в своё время навидался до тошноты и флешбеков. Нет, это больше похоже на сраный ядерный грибок, только омни-инструмент не орёт о вспышке гамма-излучения и всём остальном дерьме, сопровождающем взрывы ядерного оружия. Ударная волна роняет Ацуму на колени; в ушах звенит так, будто его хорошо огрели по обоим вискам сразу. Крутые парни не оборачиваются на взрыв, но Ацуму ощущает жизненную необходимость обернуться, чтобы увидеть, что все целы.

Все целы – во многом благодаря афар. Голубоватые поля окружают каждого члена команды; Коганегава прихрамывает на правую ногу, но это, судя по всему, простой перелом; у Обары плотность поля становится очень сильной прямо напротив шлема, покрытого сеткой глубоких трещин и держащегося только на честном слове – ага, я знал! злобно думает Ацуму – но все остальные, вроде как, в порядке.

Он ловит Аоне за руку и усаживает на землю – потому что просто так до его плеча не добраться, конечно же, – после чего, выругавшись, просто затягивает рану медигелем: эту проблему придётся им с Сакусой решать вдвоём. Он подхватывает под плечо приблизившегося Коганегаву, превращаясь в его временный костыль, и тогда раздаётся ещё один взрыв.

– Мать твою блядь! – шипит Ацуму, – сколько взрывчатки вы там оставили?!

Коганегава улыбается жизнерадостно и ехидно одновременно, как ребёнок, сделавший что-то определённо плохое и хорошо прибравший за собой улики:  
– По бомбе на каждое здание! Аоне собирал, убойные – жуть.

И тут, словно ударом по затылку, к Ацуму приходит осознание, что в план – настоящий план – его не посвятили. Он осознаёт подробности постфактум: диверсия с тыла в виде Аоне, Онагавы, Теллии, Эстифа и Сасаи, прикрывающая действия Коганегавы, Фукиаге и Камасаки по установке бомб. Дёшево и сердито, как сказал бы Саму. Он любит такие планы.

Поморщившись от осознания, что ему всё ещё – всё ещё! – не доверяют, Ацуму вздыхает и волочит Коганегаву дальше к краю скалы, где остановился ховеркар. Удивительно, но его почти не видно издалека, хотя их разделяют всего лишь четыреста с копейками метров. Маскировка, должно быть, но Ацуму не особо об этом задумывается.

– На корабль, – командует он, указав Сакусе в сторону Аоне, – срочно!

Футакучи ориентируется быстро, как и положено синтетику. Они толпой заваливаются в ховеркар и за двадцать минут оказываются на челноке. Ещё десять – и их поднимают на корабль.

– Оми, тащи Аоне в медотсек и готовь операционную, – чеканит Ацуму, совсем позабыв о своём месте на корабле. – Там бластерный ожог, возможно пизда суставу, некроз уже ползёт, спасибо атмосфере. Я осмотрю остальных придурков и приду.

Сакуса, надо отдать ему должное, не возражает и даже не кривится, вместо этого послушно уволакивая Аоне за собой в сторону медотсека. Ацуму резво поворачивается к застывшим в челноке товарищам и вопрошает:  
– При смерти есть кто?

Коганегава опускает взгляд на свою ногу и качает головой; всё ещё дующийся Онагава фыркает почти презрительно – Ацуму обращает внимание на реакцию его зрачков и выдыхает, понимая, что всё это время их контролировал адреналин – Обара вздыхает, снимая шлем, и этот вздох звучит не просто подозрительно, а ужасно, просто отвратительно характерно: Ацуму опознаёт в этом звуке отёк лёгких примерно на середине вдоха.

– Твою мать, Обара, – рычит он, – дуй в медотсек!

Обара делает шаг вперёд и, пошатнувшись, едва не падает: Ацуму подхватывает его под руки, матерясь про себя из-за количества килограммов в чужом теле.

– Кому-то надо бы похудеть, – едко бормочет он, – у кого там ноги целые? Помогайте, надо утащить его в медотсек!

Теллия при помощи поля афар поднимает Обару в воздух и быстрым шагом направляется в нужную сторону. Ацуму спешит за ней, рявкнув напоследок:  
– Остальным ждать! Если кто-нибудь из вас сдохнет в мою смену, я вас с того света достану и буду долго и мучительно пытать! Ясно?!

Он не слышит ответных возгласов, скрывшись за поворотом коридора. По пути к медотсеку он успокаивает расшалившиеся из-за взрыва нервы и в деконе оказывается уже мертвенно-спокойный, готовый к двум не терпящим отлагательств операциям. Он не без помощи Теллии быстро снимает с Обары броню и одежду, запуская ещё один процесс деконтаминации, а потом шагает в отсек.

– За ширму его, – чеканит Ацуму, и Теллия подчиняется, – сделай вентиляцию лёгких, – он бросает ей мешок Амбу, а сам быстро стаскивает с себя мешающую движениям броню, натягивает халат и суёт руки в мини-декон.

Сакуса заглядывает за ширму:  
– Что тут?

– Отравление диоксидом серы, средняя тяжесть. Вытащу, займись Аоне.

Тот кивает и возвращается к своей работе. Ацуму перехватывает мешок Амбу из рук Теллии, ногой приподнимает кушетку так, чтобы Обара был в полусидячем положении, достаёт кислородную маску с баллоном и устанавливает вместо мешка, нажимая нужные кнопки. Сканер на омни-инструменте показывает отёк лёгких и верхних дыхательных путей, и это не так страшно, как могло бы быть, пробудь этот придурок в той атмосфере без шлема ещё несколько минут.

Окей, говорит себе Ацуму, приступим. Он достаёт этиловый спирт, разбавляя его в соотношении один к трём с жижей для ингаляций, и через минуту меняет кислородную маску на маску с парами спирта, который должен освободить лёгкие от пены. Обара дышит хрипло и прерывисто, но – он дышит, и это уже зашибись.

– Преднизолон, преднизолон... – бурчит Ацуму себе под нос, бегая глазами от полки к полке, – Оми! Глюкокортикоиды у нас есть вообще?

– Третья полка сверху, коричневые ампулы, – отзывается Сакуса.

Ацуму быстро находит то, что ему нужно, сканирует, выясняя формулу – о, родимый кортизол! – и высчитывает нужную дозу, набирая её в ампулу и втыкая в стойку с раствором для инфузий. Воткнув в вену капельницу, он снова отходит к полке, выискивая диуретики и эуфиллин. Краем глаза цепляя Обару с маской на лице, он меняет пары спирта обратно на кислород и чуть успокаивается, когда чужое дыхание становится менее хриплым.

К моменту, когда Ацуму находит эуфиллин, Обара приходит в себя.

– Я не могу открыть глаза, – хрипит он, – эй!

В голосе слышно искры паники, грозящие перерасти в пожар. Ацуму подскакивает к нему и тараторит:  
– Всё окей, всё окей, ща промоем тебе глаза, будешь как новенький. Дыши пока.

Итак, глаза. Промыть, ещё раз промыть, анальгетик под веко, подождать минуту, альбуцид. Ацуму проговаривает в голове нужные действия, чтобы не думать о чём-нибудь левом, как это периодически с ним бывает. Обара дёргается и морщится, пытается проморгаться, хрипит от боли, и Ацуму отпускает ехидные комментарии, даже не пытаясь его приободрить. Злость в этом плане действует гораздо лучше – особенно на военных.

Сканер регистрирует стабилизацию состояния, и Ацуму кивает сам себе, оставляя Обару целоваться с кислородной маской. Сакуса бросает на него взгляд и тут же возвращает его обратно к плечу Аоне, уже хорошенько так вскрытому до повреждённой суставной сумки.

– Насколько всё дерьмово? – спрашивает Ацуму, стягивая перчатки и натягивая новые после дезинфекции рук.

– Терпимо, – отвечает Сакуса. – Нужно удалить отмершие ткани и фиксировать кость. Остеосинтез возможен только в госпитале.

– Понял, принял, осознал, – выдыхает Ацуму, – я готов, командуй.

И под командованием Сакусы медленно очищает рану от отмерших и обуглившихся тканей. Они тратят на это добрые три часа – в основном благодаря тому, что лучевые ожоги по первости совсем не видно, и ткани после них отмирают в течение сорока часов. Впрочем, сканеры Ацуму умеют определять и такое, так что они не трятят слишком много времени. Корабль летит в сторону Тэано, оставив защиту отвоёванной территории кому-то ещё, и Ацуму, закончив с Аоне, позволяет себе плюхнуться на пол в медотсеке, прислониться спиной к стене и закрыть глаза.

– Я устал, – капризно говорит он.

Сакуса хмыкает. Это такой характерный хмык, один из его стандартного набора хмыков, говорящий «ну да, я знаю, это очевидно, придурок», но в этот раз он звучит в некотором смысле дружелюбно. Ацуму приоткрывает один глаз, глядя на возвышающегося над ним Сакусу. Протягивает к нему руки:  
– Понеси меня, Оми-Оми!

– У нас ещё остались пациенты, – ровно говорит тот.

Словно не против его понести, но потом, когда вся эта волокита закончится. У Ацуму прямо даже второе дыхание открывается. Он тыкает по подключению к каналу связи и сладким-сладким тоном тянет:  
– Раненые, кис-кис! Или как тут у вас подзывают милых зверюшек.

А потом долго и, разумеется, не без ехидства, лечит пришедших пациентов.


	31. К. Якоря

Ему снятся кошмары. Разумеется, Тецуро ожидал такой реакции от своей психики – в конце концов, себя он знает вдоль и поперёк. И он готовился к этому каждый вечер, читая мантры о том, что это всего лишь сны, всего лишь сны, всеголишьсны.

Однако каждый раз, просыпаясь в холодном поту и с криком на губах, он не может убедить себя в том, что это правда всего лишь сны. Тецуро нагло врёт Яку о состоянии своего здоровья – «всё в порядке, Яку! здоров, как бык» – и возвращается туда, где ему самое место: на «Баст», всё ещё стоящую в третьем стыковочном ковчега.

Ребята встречают его забавным образом. Тецуро как-то не привык к тому, что за него, ну знаете, действительно беспокоятся. Для военных быть при смерти – это такое же обычное явление, как дыхание или стрельба. Но Лев обнимает его до хруста рёбер всеми шестью руками и бормочет что-то на смеси русского и одного из рахнийских диалектов, а Тора ударяется в слёзы.

– Эй, ты чего? – теряется Тецуро, – Тора?

Тот шмыгает носом, вытирает слёзы рукавом форменки и следом за Львом сгребает Тецуро в объятия.

– Ты чуть не умер! – восклицает он расстроенно. – Ещё раз такую хрень провернёшь, и я... Я что-нибудь с тобой сделаю. Плохое, да!

Яку с Цукки вздыхают в унисон, и, кажется, даже интонации их вздохов в этот раз синхронизируются. Тецуро оборачивается на них, неловко мнущихся посреди мостика, и растягивает губы в улыбке – потому что он капитан и ему нужно улыбаться, нужно держать всё под контролем, нужно быть тем, на кого равняются, нужно-нужно-нужно. А кошмары... ну что кошмары? Не впервой. И настроение как-нибудь само подтянется.

Но всё-таки на второй день полёта к Номеру Ноль он просыпается, едва не сорвав голос. И благодарит инженеров за хорошую звукоизоляцию каюты: лишние вопросы ему ни к чему. Это так смешно и одновременно так отвратительно: достаточно было лишь чуть-чуть соприкоснуться с запрятанными глубоко-глубоко внутри воспоминаниями о не самой страшной боли в его жизни, и вот вся память целиком, вытянув щупальца, обхватывает его со всех сторон, мешая дышать.

Услышав шорох в каюте, Тецуро выхватывает из-под подушки пистолет и стреляет в сторону звука. Бах! – пуля застревает в обшивке, не попав по цели. Ночник на тумбочке возле кровати выгрызает из темноты крошечный участок пространства, но за его пределами всё ещё сгущаются тени, которых Тецуро – он не хочет признаваться в этом даже себе – боится. Господи, как же он ненавидит темноту.

– Свет, – говорит он, но из горла вырывается только нечленораздельное сипение. Тецуро откашливается, – свет!

Лампа под потолком вспыхивает, освещая комнату. Пусто.

– Куроо, – зовёт СУИИ.

Тецуро ёжится: ну конечно, вездесущая СУИИ не оставит его в покое. Ладно хоть конфиденциальность не позволяет ей разболтать всё это дерьмо Яку. Тот давно бы запер Тецуро в четырёх стенах, накачивая анксиолитиками и снотворным. Или чем-нибудь похуже, потому что он очень старательный врач.

– Что, СУИИ? – тихо спрашивает Тецуро.

Усталость расплывается мутным тёплым ощущением по мышцам, и он неловко падает обратно на кровать, не выключая свет.

– За последние пять дней вы спали всего четыре часа, – говорит она, – возможно, мне следует...

– Не следует, – обрывает её Тецуро, – всё окей, дорогая. Я справлюсь. Мне нужно немного времени, но я справлюсь, ладно? Не втягивай в это Яку.

Яку не знает о событиях на Тар-Кеш, но ему и не нужно. Тецуро пережил это, Тецуро вышел оттуда живым, Тецуро справится. Других вариантов у него попросту нет.

– Вы испытываете тревогу и боль, – говорит СУИИ.

Ага, думает Тецуро. Я знаю. Он не злится, хотя раздражение мерзким едким ощущением ползёт по пищеводу вверх, оставляя кислый привкус на языке. СУИИ не виновата в том, что происходит, и её беспокойство было бы очень милым, если бы они были в другой ситуации. Тецуро никогда не питал к синтетикам неприязни, в отличие от большинства жителей Млечного Пути. Да, она может в перспективе захватить всю цивилизацию, но такие же желания присущи очень многим органикам, в этом нет ничего удивительного.

Все хотят чувствовать себя, что называется, на коне. На вершине. Контролировать всё происходящее. Это нормально для живых существ: все они испытывают тревогу от хаоса и непредсказуемости реального мира, и власть – всего лишь один из способов от неё избавиться.

– У вас очень высокий уровень глюкокортикоидов, – тихо продолжает СУИИ, – в частности, кортизола. Это свидетельствует о...

– Стрессе, – договаривает за неё Тецуро. – Да, СУИИ, я знаю. Если я окончательно свихнусь из-за этой херни, можешь сообщить обо всём Яку, но пока – молчи. Пожалуйста.

Он сидит в тишине почти минуту, дожидаясь ответа, и обнаруживает, что не дышал, только когда СУИИ, наконец, отзывается:  
– Принято, Куроо. 

Она и правда молчит. Яку не появляется на пороге ни через пять минут, ни через десять, хотя Тецуро ждёт его появления, как кары небесной. В голове – ни одной трезвой мысли, воспоминания мечутся туда-сюда, словно долбясь об черепную коробку, и от гула афар начинает болеть голова. Тецуро морщится, массируя виски и переносицу, встаёт с кровати, пошатывась, наливает себе стакан воды – спасибо инженерам ещё и за мини-репликатор в каюте – и пьёт большими, жадными глотками, ощущая, как капли стекают по подбородку и впитываются в воротник футболки, и без того промокший насквозь.

На корабле ночь, но в космосе со временем Всё Очень Плохо; Тецуро хорошо запомнил с пар по истории только тот факт, что первое время от длительных вылазок в тёмный космос люди сходили с ума. Это уже в его время перед тем, как выброситься в вакуум, где нет никаких точных ориентиров, нужно было пройти несколько сеансов с психологом и подобрать для себя, как они это называли, «точку опоры». А раньше ничего такого не было – совсем.

Его точка опоры – где-то там, в грузовом отсеке, кластер пять. Тецуро собирается с силами, натягивает форму, не приняв душ, и тащится полутёмными коридорами к выходу из «Баст», а затем к монорельсу. По пути он никого не встречает, и это несказанно радует, потому что объяснять, что он делает на ногах посреди ночи, Тецуро совсем не хочется.

Шорох за спиной он игнорирует, хотя тревога холодными пальцами касается загривка. Ничего, говорит себе Тецуро, ничего. Это сквозняк, или мышь, или ему просто послышалось. Призраков не существует, он не суеверен, на корабле безопасно.

На. Корабле. Безопасно.

Выйдя в стыковочный отсек, он жмёт кнопку вызова у ворот на монорельс. Вагончик оказывается на месте за пару секунд – видимо, он был недалеко. Тецуро шагает внутрь, морщась от яркого света внутри, и выбирает на голопанели пункт назначения.

В грузовом отсеке стрёмно. Тецуро не смог бы подобрать другое слово, описывающее атмосферу, стоящую в этом огромном помещении, разделённом на кластеры. Семилеткой он как-то пролез на заброшенный после пожара машиностроительный завод: огромные пустые помещения; древние бумажные картотеки, оставшиеся ещё с доконтактных времён, местами подгнившие, местами поеденные мышами; маленькие кластеры-закоулки технических помещений с чернеющими зевами дверей; шахты вентиляций, – и всё покрыто неровным слоем песка, пепла и пыли. И пахнет плесенью.

Тецуро вспоминает этот запах так отчётливо, что по спине бегут мурашки. Тогда, в семь лет, ему было не страшно – ему вообще ничего не было страшно с трёх до пятнадцати, пока его не вытащили из адского котла родной семьи и не передали в руки нормальным, адекватным взрослым, – но сейчас пустое полутёмное помещение наводит тревогу. Тут могут прятаться враги, вкрадчиво говорит внутренний голос, это засада. Беги. Беги!

– Отвали, – тихо, едва узнавая собственный голос, хрипит Тецуро. – Даже если бы тут была засада, бежать – это дерьмовый план. Ты командир и первопроходец, тебе не положено.

Если бы он мог убедить свой внутренний голос, просто споря с ним, всё было бы гораздо проще. Но нет, это упрямое въедливое «беги-беги-беги» набатом звенит в ушах, спотыкаясь об барабанные перепонки, так сильно, что он едва слышит звук собственных шагов.

Кластер пять – полки, полки, полки, ящики, поделённые на крошечные отделения. Тецуро поджимает губы, включая свет и заглядывая на свою часть стеллажа: она почти пуста, потому что основной допустимый вес заняла броня, которую он уже вытащил. Осталась только крошечная, чуть меньше ладони, деревянная коробочка. Восемьсот лет не оставили на ней отпечатков только благодаря пропитке из особых полимеров – очень дорогой, но, к счастью, вполне окупающей себя. Эренийский эбен, плотный и тёмно-красный, больше похожий на камень, чем на дерево, не блестит даже в полированном виде, оставаясь матовым из-за структуры волокон.

Тецуро проводит кончиками пальцев по крышке. В этой коробочке всё его самообладание, которое он так отчаянно боится потерять. Его однокурсники хвастались выбранными в качестве точки опоры компасами и маятниками, вещицами, напоминающими о доме; те, что поумнее, выбирали звёздные календари и продвинутые секстанты.

Хвастливый и любящий выделиться из толпы Тецуро никому не показывал свою точку опоры. Он улыбался и говорил, что ничего такого ему не нужно, что он сам себе поддержка и опора, и вообще, всё это херня для слабаков.

Он берёт коробочку в руки и открывает её, нажимая на невидимую панель, приводящую в движение механизм внутри. Крышка отъезжает назад, до дальней стенки, и останавливается. Тецуро выдыхает с безотчётным облегчением в груди: всё на месте. Ничего не испортилось и не сгнило за долгие годы полёта сквозь тёмный космос.

Тик-так, говорят ему часы вместо приветствия. Тик-так. Он может услышать, как движется время.

Когда Тецуро после тех сеансов с психологом пришёл к одному из знакомых отца, инженеру по кличке Сивый, и попросил его сделать «часы, которые никогда не сломаются», Сивый послал его в самых что ни на есть нецензурных выражениях. Но Тецуро был бы не Тецуро, если бы сдался после одного матерного монолога: нет, он на протяжении трёх с половиной месяцев каждый день выносил Сивому мозги по поводу своих часов.

И однажды тот сдался. Пришлось отвалить очень крупную сумму денег – Тецуро продал свои дорогие брендовые шмотки, не менее дорогие часы ручной работы какого-то супер-пупер-легендарного рахни, бриллиантовые серьги в десять карат каждая и даже машину, – но Сивый всё-таки принялся за дело, и к концу обучения в академии Тецуро держал в руках самые настоящие атомные часы.

Не то чтобы они были для кого-то новинкой – обычные точные часы. Но Сивого не зря называли лучшим в своём деле – во всяком случае, на Земле, – он клялся и божился, что часы доживут до пра-пра-пра-пра-пра-пра... в общем, очень далёких потомков Тецуро, а ещё им не нужны были батарейки. И – они тикали. Внутри скрывался сложный трудноизнашиваемый механизм, шестерёнки и электронные платы, кварцевый генератор, цапфы, часовые камни для опор. Сивый извинялся за то, что звук был слишком громкий, но Тецуро именно это и было нужно.

Он берёт часы в руку – они тяжеловаты для своего размера, но это совсем не важно. Секундная стрелка бежит по кругу, и каждый её шаг озвучен крошечным щелчком анкерной вилки. Тик, так, тик, так, тик... Тецуро может слушать этот звук вечно. Минутная тоже не стоит на месте, но её движение уловить значительно сложнее.

Часы показывают двадцать три часа, семнадцать минут и три секунды. Четыре секунды. Пять секунд.

– Что это? – раздаётся за спиной прохладный голос, и Тецуро едва не накладывает себе в штаны.

Обычно первое, что он делает в таких случаях, это удар или выстрел, но сейчас он судорожно прячет часы в карман форменки, поближе к сердцу. Он бы запихал их себе вовнутрь, прямиком под рёбра, если бы мог. 

И только убедившись, что часы в безопасности в кармане, прижатые его похолодевшей ладонью, Тецуро оборачивается на голос. Это занимает у него всего мгновение, но по ощущениям растягивается больше, чем на минуту.

Цукки смотрит на него... ну, Тецуро и в лучшие свои дни не всегда может распознать тщательно скрываемые эмоции вне определённого спектра, а Цукки в таком деле мастер. Взгляд опускается на ладонь, прижатую к левой стороне груди, и фокусируется на ней; зрачки чуть сужаются, как объектив камеры.

– А! – Тецуро с трудом натягивает на лицо улыбку, – Цукки! Что ты здесь делаешь?

Почему ты подкрадываешься, как призрак, молчит Тецуро. Почему ты не издал ни звука, чтобы я тебя заметил, молчит Тецуро. Какого хрена ты вообще за мной пошёл, молчит Тецуро. И надеется, что местные синтетики не умеют читать мысли – потому что СУИИ при определённых формах подключения умеет. Цукки поджимает губы, и это такой человеческий жест, что даже не верится, что он, ну, робот. Хотя Тецуро почти не отождествляет синтетиков с роботами в привычном понимании и прекрасно осознаёт, что они живые.

«Всё, что может умереть, есть живое», частенько говорил падре Уэссекс из крошечной околокатолической церквушки на самой окраине Руттауна, где Тецуро проводил большую часть жизни начиная с момента, когда начал ходить, и заканчивая моментом, когда его усыновили. Он спорил, возражая, что его родители – нихрена не живые, но падре раз за разом лишь улыбался и легко сводил на нет все его аргументы. Глупо вспоминать его сейчас, учитывая, что полжизни Тецуро был с ним критически несогласен.

– Мой вопрос был задан раньше, – тихо говорит Цукки.

Он улыбается уголками губ, и это не должно быть так ободряюще, но – да, Тецуро ловит эту улыбку, кажется, всем телом, как взрывную волну. Только в ушах не звенит. Тяжесть в груди становится чуть легче, и тревога отступает; внутренний голос, визжащий «кругом враги», затухает в лёгких, придавленный воздухом глубокого вдоха.

– Я не хотел вас напугать, – продолжает Цукки, – ваш уровень кортизола был тревожно высоким, и я взял на себя смелость последовать за вами... на всякий случай.

Интересно, думает Тецуро, что ты подразумеваешь под «случаем». Он и забыл, что, кроме СУИИ, тут есть ещё один ходячий анализатор, от которого нихрена не скроешь. И не скроешься. Ха! Теперь та неделя, что он отслужил в рядах Чёрной Гвардии, кажется не такой уж и стрёмной: если там следили только за каждым твоим шагом, то здесь мониторят ещё и реакции организма. Ужасно.

– Стресс не заставит меня броситься под поезд, Цукки, – напустив в голос побольше ехидства, говорит Тецуро, – нет нужды беспокоиться.

Цукки щурится. Мгновение он молчит, и Тецуро кажется, что он не удосужится ответить на выпад, но:  
– Я слышал выстрел со стороны вашей каюты, Куроо.

Ах, чёрт.

– Звукоизоляция всё-таки подвела? – Тецуро нервно сглатывает, – как много ты слышал?

Цукки опускает глаза – немного неожиданно видеть такое в его исполнении. Так он выглядит словно бы смущённым, пойманным на «горячем», как провинившийся ребёнок перед родителем. Это напускное, наверное, но Тецуро всё равно невольно смягчается.

– Крик, – отрывисто говорит Цукки, – выстрел. Ваш монолог, обращённый к самому себе. 

Тецуро вздыхает и чешет в затылке левой рукой. Правую он всё ещё плотно прижимает к кармашку, в который спрятал часы.

– Послушай, Цукки, это...

– Не проблема? – скептично перебивает тот. – Ваше субъективное мнение о своей стрессоустойчивости сильно завышено в сравнении с объективными показателями.

– О, – обиженно бурчит Тецуро, – и какие же они, эти твои объективные показатели?

– Вы весьма эмоциональны, поэтому ваша стрессоустойчивость не может быть выше пяти с половиной баллов по шкале Кларка, – ого, у них ещё и шкала есть, – этот показатель... достаточно средний. Высшие уровни стрессоустойчивости – от семи до десяти баллов – проявляются, в большинстве своём, у особей с малоактивной, замедленной психикой и низким уровнем эмоциональных реакций.

– И у синтетиков, – знающим тоном добавляет Тецуро.

Цукки качает головой:  
– Отнюдь. Для синтетиков разработана другая шкала, однако по шкале Кларка, в среднем, синтетики набирают пять-шесть баллов. Исключение составляют модели, разработанные специально для ведения боевых действий, но по шкале Ямаки они набирают в среднем три балла из десяти ввиду нетерпимости к стрессовым ситуациям вне привычной среды.

– Ого, – Тецуро присвистывает, – и сколько баллов ты присваиваешь себе?

– Какую конкретно шкалу вы имеете в виду? – уточняет Цукки.

Тецуро пожимает плечами. Обе, наверное. В любом случае, он не знает особенностей измерения, так что для него это просто цифры, которыми хочется с кем-нибудь помериться.

– Кларк – семь целых и три десятых балла, – отзывается Цукки, и, вау, это реально много, Тецуро почти удивлён, – Ямака...

Он запинается и молчит. Тецуро щурится, подходит ближе на полшага, с трудом заставляя себя убрать руку с кармашка. Заглядывает Цукки в глаза:  
– Ну?

– Две целых восемь десятых балла, – сухо говорит Цукки.

В его голос не просачивается ни капли эмоций, но Тецуро знает, что он смущён. Он понятия не имеет, как и откуда, но – знает, это такое интуитивное знание, знание априори, ему не нужны доказательства и подтверждения. Интуиция никогда не подводила его в таких вещах, и он склонен ей верить.

– Если я спрошу тебя, почему так мало, ты же не ответишь, да? – улыбается Тецуро.

Ему становится немного – самую малость, капельку – легче. Тревога отходит на задний план, внутренний голос затихает совсем, и воспоминания в голове блёкнут, превращаясь в размытые пятна и белый шум. Уголки губ Цукки вновь дёргаются в крошечной улыбке, когда он говорит:  
– Я расскажу. Если вы расскажете, – взгляд опускается на кармашек на груди, – что это такое.

Рука Тецуро невольно дёргается обратно к часам, чтобы прикрыть, защитить от чужаков. Его почти параноидальное желание не разделять ни с кем важность этой вещи корнями уходит в детство, и Тецуро прекрасно это осознаёт, но всё равно не может противиться. И всё-таки соглашается:  
– Ладно. Хорошо! Пойдём... присядем где-нибудь, – и, подхватив коробочку, где остались инструменты для починки (которые ни разу за столько лет ему не понадобились, кстати, славься Сивый), шагает в сторону монорельса, чтобы отправиться в обзорную.

Монорельс доставляет их туда меньше, чем за две минуты, несмотря на то, что обзорная находится едва ли не в самом носу корабля. Тут тихо и пусто, и ещё более темно, чем на всём остальном ковчеге, потому что сюда приходят наслаждаться видами на экране, занимающем всю площадь стен. «Линкс» летит на сверхсветовой – варп-двигатели поломались из-за столкновения с Осьминогом, и им приходится буквально плестись, – и звёзды смазываются в тонкие яркие линии, искривляющиеся при корректировке курса.

Тецуро не любит темноту, но обзорная – это совсем другое дело. Здесь он может сидеть, завернувшись в одеяло, и любоваться звёздами хоть до скончания веков. Хотя нет: ему наскучит часа через два, и он подскочит, чтобы куда-то бежать и что-то делать. Они с Бо в этом плане два сапога пара. Вот Кита наверняка смог бы... Тецуро мотает головой, отгоняя лишние мысли, и садится в одно из кресел-мешков, так кстати принесённых, по-видимому, кем-то из команды техников. Цукки неловко опускается в соседнее, и приходится собраться с мыслями и сделать нехилое волевое усилие.

Тецуро достаёт часы.

– Вот, – мямлит он, как трёхлетка, – это, эм-м-м, часы. Они измеряют время.

Цукки кривится:  
– Я осведомлён о том, что часы измеряют время. Когда я спрашивал, что это, я имел в виду немного другое.

– А? – переспрашивает Тецуро. – Какое – другое?

– То, как ты к ним относишься и то, как они были упакованы, свидетельствует о том, что это своего рода ценность. Артефакт, возможно, или символ религии, или памятник.

Тецуро расплывается в улыбке:  
– Не угадал! – и любовным жестом гладит циферблат. – Ну, отчасти. Это и правда ценная для меня вещь.

И он резво, как будто ныряя в ледяную воду, выкладывает Цукки историю про «точки опоры». Всю, начиная с истоков и заканчивая личными деталями: первым сеансом у психолога, на котором он, взвинченный до предела, то и дело поглядывал на часы, чтобы определить, сколько ещё ему тут сидеть. И вторым, когда он выкладывал всю свою подноготную совершенно чужому для себя человеку. Капля его собственной истории, которую он таит ото всех, просачивается в этот рассказ, и Тецуро молится всем богам, чтобы Цукки не начал задавать лишние вопросы.

А ещё он рассказывает, как пришёл к своему выбору:  
– Часы – это же такая простая штука, да? Ну, там, в Млечном Пути, у каждого человека есть часы. Напольные, настенные, карманные, наручные, всякие! Функционал любого омни-инструмента включает в себя измерение времени. Когда Эсберн спросил меня, каким предметом будет моя «точка опоры» и предложил стандартный для большинства компас или секстант, я осознал, что они мне ни капельки не помогут, – Тецуро смеётся. – Мне всё равно, где я нахожусь. Место... место – не самая важная штука в жизни. Адаптироваться можно ко всему. Кроме того, работа на корабле обязательно связана с постоянными путешествиями, и то, что ты знаешь, где находишься, тебе не особо поможет. Ну, мне бы не особо помогло.

Он замолкает на минуту, собираясь с мыслями. Это очень длинная логическая цепочка – да и логики в ней, пожалуй, меньше, чем интуитивного выбора. Тецуро вспоминает, как окончательно пришёл к своему выбору, и вздыхает: всё-таки придётся выдать Цукки ещё капельку «личного-засекреченного».

– Я рос в не самых клёвых условиях, знаешь, – говорит он, отступая от темы, – без подробностей. Бывает и хуже, конечно, но мне тоже нехило досталось в своё время. Когда я переехал, место, где я жил, изменилось, но в то же время осталось прежним. Дом... – он запинается, – коттедж моих приёмных родителей был почти таким же, каким был мой прошлый дом. Не совершенно идентичным, но там всё было схожим: спальни, туалет, ванная, кухня, гостиная. И я никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что я всё ещё... ну, там. Дома. Я просыпался в похожей кровати под похожим одеялом, и утро было похожим, и еда на завтрак. Отношение ко мне изменилось, но, когда ты не знаешь ничего, кроме жестокости, ты ждёшь её от всех, кого встречаешь на своём пути.

Он вздыхает. Цукки смотрит на него, не моргая и не отводя взгляда, и на дне его зрачков плещется, искря – в самом деле искря, буквально: в черноте вспыхивают и тают голубоватые звёздочки – какая-то эмоция, не похожая ни на сочувствие, ни на неприятие – реакции, к которым Тецуро в таких ситуациях привык.

– Так вот, – продолжает он, не дождавшись от Цукки никакой другой реакции, кроме ладони, непонятно как оказавшейся на плече и сжавшей его, – избавиться от всего этого дерьма мне помогли часы. Один мужик, – конечно, он имеет в виду падре Уэссекса, – там, где я жил до приёмной семьи, зачитал мне огромную нудную лекцию, когда я сбежал к нему. Я большей частью её не помню, но вот... – Тецуро закусывает губу, – «всё, что мы знаем об этом мире, измеряется временем» въелось в мои мозги очень сильно.

Цукки склоняет голову к плечу, обмозговывая цитату.

– Что именно имеется в виду под «всем, что мы знаем об этом мире»? – спрашивает он чуть погодя. – Я не понимаю.

– Знания, – отзывается Тецуро. – Отношения. Жизнь, в некотором смысле. Лично я в тот момент натянул это на себя в таком плане: время моих биологических родителей закончилось. И началось время моих приёмных родителей, и оно одновременно точно такое же, но совсем иное. Я не понимаю, как объяснить это словами, Цукки. Просто... Знаешь, времени всё равно, кто ты и что ты делаешь. На время никак нельзя повлиять, в отличие от магнитных полей, небесных тел и людей. Оно просто течёт сквозь тебя, как река, и не изменяется даже в варпе, хотя по всем законам физики должно было бы.

– Получается, для вас время стало, – Цукки облизывает губы, – точкой опоры, потому что оно существует как константа?

– Ага, – кивает Тецуро, – только я из такого типа людей, которому нужно физическое подтверждение всех абстрактных явлений. В этом случае помогли часы.

Чтобы разогнать повисшую тишину, в которой быстро становится некомфортно, Тецуро добавляет:  
– И тикают они классно.

Цукки фыркает:  
– Вы что, ребёнок? – но насмешка в его голосе не такая едкая, как обычно. Он протягивает руку к часам, останавливаясь в паре сантиметров от циферблата, и Тецуро титаническим усилием заставляет себя не дёргаться и не паниковать. – Можно?

И вот ещё одна насущная проблема Куроо Тецуро: он не умеет говорить «нет» на прямую просьбу. Он чувствует себя должным, обязанным, почти что вынужденным, и боже, если бы все те ребята, которые пытали его, знали об этом, он бы давно уже попал под трибунал за раскрытие секретных данных; статья триста тридцать шесть, пункт два; увольнение со службы без права на возвращение и лишение свободы сроком до пятнадцати лет. Конечно, просьба должна быть искренней – а неискренность Тецуро просекает так же быстро и точно, как сдавал стрельбу на пятом курсе академии, где поставил рекорд и получил наивысшую отметку в досье.

И Цукки искренен. Тецуро ощущает это на клеточном уровне, не иначе, и поэтому всё его существо противится тому, чтобы сказать «нет», сжать часы в руке и убрать в карман.

– Конечно, – сипло говорит он, пытаясь улыбнуться.

Такое ощущение, что в этих часах заключена его жизнь. Хотя в некотором смысле так и есть – если отбросить детали, вся его психическая стабильность зиждется на этих часах. Их трудно сломать, трудно разбить, трудно даже просто разобрать, потому что Сивый все свои изделия собирал на славу, однако Тецуро всё равно потряхивает, когда Цукки забирает часы из его руки.

Он вслушивается в звук механизма. Тик-так, говорят часы, всё окей, Тецуро. Цукки всматривается в циферблат, проходится подушечками пальцев по узору на задней стенке и инициалам автора, по мелким царапинкам и почти невидимым стыкам материалов. Это завораживающее зрелище: словно он касается не физического предмета, а самой души Тецуро, и тот уверен: будь у Цукки возможность прикоснуться к его душе, он действовал бы так же аккуратно и мягко.

– Я удивлён, – говорит Цукки, придвигаясь ближе и вкладывая часы не в ладонь Тецуро, а в кармашек на форменке. – Не могу в точности объяснить, почему именно. Я подумаю над этим. Спасибо.

Тецуро вздёргивает бровь:  
– За что?

И Цукки делается серьёзным-серьёзным, даже брови чуть-чуть хмурит. В сумраке обзорной тени падают на его лицо так, что оно становится грозным и словно бы высеченным из камня. И глаза – золото в них становится глубже и ярче, складываясь в радужке волнами, переливающимися от бледно-жёлтого до охры.

– За искренность, – говорит он тихо. – И доверие.

Тецуро тихо смеётся, откидываясь на спину. Размышляет пару секунд, прежде чем признаться: в конце концов, Цукки может и не оценить. Да и сам он не совсем уверен в том, что правильно интерпретирует свои чувства.

– Эй, Цукки, – зовёт Тецуро.

Тот вздыхает раздражённо, видимо, в который раз вспоминая о том, что откликнулся на кличку, а не на полное имя, и цедит уже совсем без эмоций:  
– Да, Куроо?

– Я бы доверил тебе весь мир.

И, разумеется, после этого признания Цукки сбегает, ссылаясь на что-то срочное и начисто – вот они, вот они, супер-умные синтетики! – позабыв про своё обещание. Тецуро не удивлён: он привык к такой реакции. Все отношения, которые он надеялся перевести на Супер-Серьёзный-Уровень со всеми вытекающими последствиями, заканчивались именно так. Просто Цукки, проницательный, умный Цукки, просёк, что Тецуро имеет в виду, значительно раньше, чем тот успел хотя бы перед самим собой расписаться во влюблённости, бессмысленной и беспощадной.

В отношениях у Тецуро всегда было два варианта: либо крепкая дружба, либо секс без обязательств. Люди, которых он любил в романтическом плане, всегда находили в нём что-то пугающее. Причину для побега. «Извини, нам не по пути». «Прости, я предпочитаю более ответственных мужчин». «Не обессудь, мужик, но вот это щас реально жутко было». «Ты страшный собственник, я такое не люблю». Он даже не помнит их все.

Кенма как-то сказал, что у Тецуро проблем непаханое поле, и посоветовал сходить к психотерапевту. Это был первый раз, когда они реально сильно разругались, и после примирения он ни разу больше не поднимал эту тему, хотя время от времени продолжал сверкать из-под ресниц характерным взглядом типа «я же говорил, что тебе надо это лечить». Яку тоже что-то пронюхал ещё на моменте их знаменательного первого знакомства, отягощённого океаном выпивки, но выдал на эту тему только два слова – «дело твоё», и больше не возникал.

Так что Тецуро не удивлён, нет. Разочарован самую капельку, но это терпимое и привычное чувство. В любом случае, у него есть цель, есть друзья и подчинённые, перед которыми он должен выглядеть, как Самый Лучший В Мире Командир, кем бы он ни являлся на самом деле, есть его часы, продолжающие как ни в чём не бывало отмерять секунды, минуты и часы, а большего ему и не надо, потому что, как часто говорил его отец, идеала, как и счастья, не существует.

Он был неправ во многом, но не в этом. Счастье не потрогаешь и не измеришь, не поймаешь на медицинских сканерах в форме гормона, не запечатлишь на плёнке, не просветишь рентгеном, не заметишь в инфракрасные линзы. У счастья нет запаха и вкуса, нет физиологического ощущения и катализатора; его не засунешь ни в ампулу, ни в бутылку, не запечатлишь в сложной совокупности шестерёнок, осей и пружин. И это не потому что оно эфемерно, как призрак, нет.

Это потому что его, как и призраков, просто не существует.


	32. Б. Дефиниция свободы

В голове пусто. Перед глазами плывёт, толпа танцующих людей перед расфокусированным взглядом смазывается в мутное пятно, вбирая в себя цветомузыку. Бокуто отходит обратно к столику, понимая, что ноги его держат исключительно благодаря вмешательству СУИИ, и грузно падает в кресло.

– Эй, – Маттсун хлопает его по плечу и наклоняется над ухом, близко-близко, но Бокуто не чувствует опасности, – ты в порядке?

– Всё супер! – он расплывается в улыбке, – забористое у вас, пацаны, пойло.

Макки, с которым они успели скорешиться до уровня «БРАТАН!» за первые восемь стопок, возвращается с танцпола тоже и садится рядом. Смеётся:  
– Бо, ты монстр! Я бы от такой дозы уже... как ты там говорил? Коньки отбросил, во!

Бокуто смеётся. Макки ему нравится: дружелюбный с виду, ядерная бомба внутри, никаких выкидонов в стиле «не влезай – убью». Бро любит такие выкидоны, потому что ему нравится влезать людям под кожу, а Бокуто – Бокуто проще. Он не силён в математике человеческих душ и, кроме того, ему всегда нужно железно знать чужие реакции. В бою за него угадывают инстинкты, но в общении на одних инстинктах не выедешь, верно?

Он складывает подбородок на ладони и разглядывает мутным взором толпу, фокусируя взгляд. Острое зрение позволяет хорошо видеть в темноте, несмотря на процент алкоголя в крови, хотя при таком уровне опьянения на то, чтобы сфокусироваться, уходит немного усилий. В толпе мелькает затылок с тёмными вихрами, и у Бокуто ёкает сердце: да, он прекрасно знает, что это не Акааши, но инстинкты орут бежать следом, чтобы выцепить парня из толпы и убедиться.

Эмоции в груди – ком из сотни разных цветных нитей, и каждая тянется к какому-то органу. Радость и тоска – к сердцу, тревога – к желудку, пьяное веселье щекочет пушистыми концами альвеолы лёгких. Бокуто ерошит перья на голове, зарываясь в них пальцами, чешет жёсткие стержни у корней. Ладонь спотыкается о рога. В толпе снова мелькает похожий-на-Акааши-парниша, и эмоции становятся гуще. Тяжелее.

Алкоголь никогда не действовал на Бокуто, как на нормальных людей. Возможно, всё дело в его психике: он страшно, очень страшно эмоционален даже в трезвом состоянии, а в нетрезвом по этой части ему попросту нет равных, и он даже не старается это скрыть. Макки и Маттсун привыкли к его бешеным реакциям за два часа, почти побив рекорд бро, который уже спустя полтора почти не реагировал на рыдания Бокуто, перемежающиеся приступами смеха. И на качели его воодушевления и упадка – тоже; разве что в худших случаях пытался приободрить.

От мысли о бро в груди начинает ныть и чесаться. Бокуто морщится, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги, удручённо бурчит:  
– Я пойду проветрюсь, – и, пошатывась, шагает к выходу из бара.

Снаружи холодно. Ну, то есть, не так холодно, чтобы отморозить жопу, но достаточно холодно, чтобы съёжиться, втянуть голову в плечи и немного протрезветь. Бокуто моргает, вглядываясь в тёмную-тёмную ночь, быстро опустившуюся на планету. Ещё несколько стопок назад был сумрак, а сейчас Бокуто видит пространство вокруг себя только благодаря острому аэнскому зрению. Звёзды в небе – далёкие и чужие, и это наводит смутную безотчётную тоску по дому, которого Бокуто давным-давно лишился.

Он стоит один некоторое время, а потом вдруг явственно ощущает чужое присутствие, такое привычное и нужное – там, за левым плечом. Излюбленное место Акааши – не конфронтация лицом к лицу, не прятки за широкой спиной, не побег. Удобно шептать советы в незанятое наушником левое ухо. Бокуто сглатывает вставший в горле ком перед тем, как обернуться: он прекрасно знает, что позади никого нет.

– Бокуто, – тихо говорит Акааши.

Слабая улыбка на губах. Глаза такие чёрные, что кажется, будто их и нет вовсе, а под веками – лишь две глубокие чёрные дыры. Отросшие чёрные волосы лежат в беспорядке, как после пробуждения.

Бокуто едва не падает – так сильно у него слабеют ноги. СУИИ заставляет его стоять прямо и прямиком в мозг шепчет своим тихим механическим голосом:  
– Вы галлюцинируете, Бокуто.

О, но есть ли ему дело до этого? Акааши здесь, перед Бокуто, и по нему, как обычно, не понятно, какие мысли таятся в его голове. Акааши здесь, перед Бокуто, и он почти настоящий, настолько реальный, что можно почувствовать даже смутно-цветочный запах его кожи. Ощутить исходящее от него слабое тепло.

– Привет, – охрипшим голосом говорит Бокуто.

В любой другой ситуации он бы бросился Акааши на шею, обнимал бы его до потери пульса, игнорируя контактную телепатию и все прочие маэвские выкидоны; в любой другой ситуации он натянул бы на лицо привычный оскал и долго возмущался бы на тему самоволок и исчезновений. В любой другой ситуации. Не в этой – не когда Акааши так близко и вместе с этим так далеко.

Одна из причин, почему многие не любят маэв, – это то, что всегда непонятно, куда они смотрят. У них нет ни радужки, ни зрачка; весь глаз – сплошная чернота, поглощающая свет, и никогда не знаешь, смотрит этот конкретный чувак тебе в глаза или рассматривает твоё тело. Или вообще начисто игнорирует твоё существование, наблюдая за звёздами. Конечно, есть редкие маэв с отделёнными от белка глаза радужками – тоже чёрными, как уголь, – однако Акааши не из таких. И Бокуто даже не пытается угадать, куда именно он сейчас смотрит. Временами он знает это абсолютно точно, а временами понятия не имеет. Но ему, в общем-то, не особо есть до этого дело.

– Я пришёл сказать тебе кое-что очень важное, Бокуто, – говорит Акааши.

Мурашки дыбят перья, проходятся по загривку и спускаются по позвоночнику вниз, к пояснице. Акааши переходит на «ты» только когда говорит о чём-то критически-важном, о чём-то, что нельзя рассказать кому-либо, кроме Бокуто, о чём-то, что ценнее вежливых расшаркиваний и сохранения дистанции. Бокуто подходит ближе на полшага, вбирая носом слабый сладковатый запах, и смотрит прямиком в черноту чужих глаз. Он серьёзен, как никогда, несмотря на алкоголь в крови и мутное сознание. Несмотря на то, что это всего лишь галлюцинация.

Почему? Потому что в случае с телепатами нельзя просто так взять и угадать, что перед тобой: порождение твоего пьяного мозга или переданное по тонкой ниточке психической связи важное сообщение. Акааши был спутником Бокуто слишком долго, чтобы тот этого не знал. Акааши был спутником Бокуто достаточно долго, чтобы сформировать связь. И сколько бы его ни препарировали, эта связь навечно останется с ним – тонкая, слабая ниточка, всегда ведущая в верном направлении. Бокуто знает, что она есть, даже если не умеет ею пользоваться. Даже если СУИИ уверяет его в обратном. Даже если она неспособна, в конечном итоге, привести его к Акааши. Даже если весь мир говорит, что психические связи неспособны существовать на расстоянии большем, чем двадцать шесть парсек.

Потому что Бокуто чувствует, что это настоящий Акааши. Воображаемый Акааши действовал и говорил бы по-другому – не так непредсказуемо. Воображаемый Акааши был бы понятным, как и всё, что рождалось в голове у Бокуто.

– Акааши, – тихо, почти умоляюще сипит он, – где ты?

Уголки губ, сложившиеся в крошечную улыбку, дёргаются вниз. Акааши прикрывает глаза, пряча их за решёткой ресниц, и прикусывает губу. Это настолько ему несвойственно, что Бокуто невольно напрягается, готовый атаковать всех врагов, которые посмели его потревожить. Проблема лишь в том, что врагов нет, и этот, мысленный Акааши – всего лишь отпечаток, отголосок его настоящего, потерявшегося где-то посреди огромной неизученной галактики.

– Ты увидишь меня, – говорит Акааши надломленно, словно ему тяжело признаваться в чём-то, словно его сломали, и Бокуто чувствует, как из горла лезет гортанный рык. «Не трогайте». «Моё». «Моё». – Однако это буду не я, Бокуто.

– Что... – он запинается, не в силах продолжить вопрос; Акааши распахивает глаза и смотрит прямо в него, заглядывает в самое нутро, пробираясь по тонкой ниточке связи.

Слова не могут передать это ощущение. Оно тонкое, как вуаль, как рахнийский паучий шёлк родом с Тэо-Фа. Оно не похоже на чувства, не похоже на эмоции, не похоже на что-то, что Бокуто мог бы переварить и выплюнуть; оно въедается под кожу, как чернила татуировки, лезет в лёгкие едким дымом, обвивает щупальцами сердце.

– Не верь мне, – говорит Акааши. – Что бы ни случилось, не верь мне, Бокуто.

Он протягивает руку, невесомо касаясь щеки, и Бокуто отчётливо чувствует прикосновение к коже прохладных тонких пальцев. Он чувствует шершавость кожи и сладковатый цветочный запах – так отчётливо, словно Акааши прямо здесь. Почему я не должен тебе верить, с отчаянием в груди думает Бокуто, надеясь, что он услышит. Почему ты говоришь мне предать тебя, тогда как ты никогда не предавал меня?

Акааши молчит. Он опускает руку, и фантомное прикосновение исчезает, остаются лишь смутная боль, страх, граничащий с отчаянием. Если это – то, что чувствует сейчас Акааши, Бокуто убьёт каждого, кто причастен к этому. Вычислит, найдёт, поймает и будет долго мучить, как завещали аэнские традиции.

– Эй, Бо? – зовёт Макки, поднимаясь на улицу, – куда ты запропастился?

Акааши исчезает, словно его и не было. Растворяется в темноте, не оставляя после себя даже запаха. Бокуто пялится в пустоту, оставшуюся после него, и чувствует, как гнев пополам с отчаянием разрывают его изнутри, словно тысячи крошечных водородных бомб. Осколки шрапнелью проходятся по рёбрам изнутри.

– Бо? – Макки кладёт ладонь ему на плечо, и Бокуто вздрагивает, переводя на него растерянный взгляд, – всё в порядке?

– Нет, – признаётся он. – Акааши...

И не находит слов, чтобы рассказать. Это не «Акааши в опасности» и не «Акааши плохо». Боль и страх у Бокуто под кожей – это не «плохо» и не «опасность», потому что Акааши прекрасно умеет справляться с любыми чувствами и отлично действует по ситуации. Он не в опасности – опасность уже догнала его, накрыла с головой, проглотила, как кит, и у этого определённо будут последствия, но Бокуто понятия не имеет, какие. Ему не страшно, нет, – ну или он убеждает себя в этом всеми своими силами, потому что страх – это позорное для аэна чувство.

Макки серьёзнеет в мгновение ока. Мягкая улыбка исчезает с лица, и он вытаскивает на свет свой внутренний атомный реактор, напрягаясь и готовясь к любым новостям.

– Ты видел его?

– Да, – кивает Бокуто, – и нет. Я... это сложно объяснить, Макки.

Он сжимает руки в кулаки и зажмуривает глаза, делает длинный, глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Дрожь уходит из кончиков пальцев, покидает колени и плечи, растворяется чуть выше диафрагмы, обещая вернуться. Бокуто пытается сложить все свои предположения, все свои эмоции и чувства, все свои разумные выводы в слова.

– Вамдар нашли его, – получается у него. – Это плохо.

«Плохо» – не самое подходящее слово. Бро сказал бы «инфернальный пиздец»; Элайза выдала бы трёхэтажную матерную тираду на две с половиной минуты; Коноха сделал бы страшное лицо и отчеканил «дерьмо». Макки говорит:  
– Jarfa, – и это, в принципе, тоже подходит. – Разве он не говорил, что, если его поймают, нам всем конец?

– Да, – выдыхает Бокуто, – именно это он и говорил.

Окончание последней фразы тонет во взвывшей тревоге. СУИИ издаёт обеспокоенный глитч и говорит голосом почти что дрожащим:  
– Бокуто, Такеда вызывает вас в штаб.

Макки хмурится – похоже, он тоже получил вызов. Из клуба вылетает Маттсун, и на его раскрасневшемся от алкоголя лице не самое приятное выражение, говорящее о том, что происходит что-то очень, очень, очень плохое. 

– Макки, вы с Бо поедете на байке, – он кивает на припаркованную машину. – Так будет быстрее. Я вызову беспилотник. Будем надеяться, что моё вмешательство не понадобится.

Они кивают. Макки останавливается у байка и пропускает Бокуто вперёд:  
– У тебя реакция получше. А я по дороге протрезвею.

– Окей, – кивает он, заводя мотор, – поехали.

И срывается с места. У него паршивое предчувствие насчёт предстоящих событий, и, поскольку интуиция никогда его не обманывала, Бокуто морально готовится к худшему, что бы это ни было. Макки щурится сквозь темноту ночи и нервным тоном говорит:  
– Кажется, у нас гости. Космопорт ни разу до сегодняшнего дня не включал красные огни.

Бокуто скашивает взгляд в ту сторону и сглатывает: небо над площадкой порта и правда слабо светится красным, отражая свет огней. Твою мать. Он прибавляет скорость, выкручивая на полную все силы байка, и летит по улицам так быстро, что даже в его глазах мир вокруг смазывается неровными линиями. СУИИ, прочно осевшая в его голове, где-то внутри тоже бьёт тревогу, и Бокуто это совсем не нравится – даже не потому что ему дискомфортен сам факт ощущения её эмоций в своей голове, а потому что такой сильный испуг синтетика, заточенного под паршивые ситуации, говорит о том, что впереди не просто проблема, а Огромная-Мать-Её-Проблема.

И да, конечно, Бокуто умеет с таким справляться. Он не абы кто, он не просто тупая боёвка, он первоклассный миротворец Альянса с годами опыта за спиной и невероятным умением выбираться живым, целым и успешным из любой ситуации. Кроме того, Бокуто удачлив настолько, насколько это вообще возможно.

И всё-таки.

– СУИИ, что там происходит? – мысленно рычит он. – Доклад!

Она молчит, по ощущениям, целую вечность, хотя проходит едва ли больше секунды.

– Челнок, – чеканит СУИИ отрывисто. – Представитель вамдар. Переговоры.

Переговоры – это к лучшему, верно же? – думает Бокуто, и тут же отвечает себе: нет, нихрена. Переговоры не всегда бывают мирными. Может, это просто первый залп, предупреждение в стиле «мы вас всех порешаем, если вы не сдадитесь сейчас»; Бокуто ненавидит такие ситуации люто и бешено, потому что сдаваться – не в его характере. Он не верит в проигрышные ситуации, не верит в рок и судьбу, не верит в то, что существуют моменты, когда лучше поднять руки в жесте капитуляции.

Он не сдаётся; он борется до конца. Даже если это убьёт его, он попытается победить.

Так он думает ровно до того момента, как оказывается в переговорной. Такеда, Ойкава и Иваидзуми уже на месте, с северной стороны прямоугольного стола. Они напряжены, их взгляды похожи на ядовитые дротики. Бокуто шагает в помещение, ощущая присутствие Макки за спиной, и медленно переводит взгляд на другую сторону стола, ожидая увидеть там кого-нибудь, похожего на рахни.

И замирает всем своим существом. Сердце, пичугой бившееся в груди, замирает на долгое мгновение, а потом резко подскакивает к горлу и бьётся там отчётливо и быстро, мешая дышать.

– Акааши, – хрипло говорит Бокуто.

Акааши оборачивается. На нём чужая форма, блестяще-чёрная с зеленоватым отливом, как у насекомых. Шеврон на плаще тоже зелёный, чуть более яркий; нити вышивки сливаются в узор из восьми шестиугольников, напоминающих пчелиные соты.

– Знак отличия вамдар, – говорит СУИИ по внутреннему каналу голосом холодным и отрешённым, звучащим прямиком у Бокуто в голове. 

Дрожь прошивает тело до самых кончиков пальцев; ему кажется, что даже перья на голове трясутся. Бокуто делает глубокий вдох, задерживая дыхание, и титаническими усилиями натягивает на лицо нейтральное выражение. Получается паршиво, потому что... Потому что перед ним не кто-то, а Акааши. Его Акааши, родной и... и... Он не продолжает эту мысль. Весь самоконтроль уходит на обычные физические манипуляции: сделать два шага вперёд, отодвинуть стул, сесть. По левую руку оказывается мрачный, как туча, Ойкава, от которого ощутимо тянет холодом. Бокуто ёжится.

И поднимает взгляд, заглядывая Акааши в глаза в надежде найти в них... что-нибудь. Что угодно. Неприязнь, враждебность, страх, отчаяние, капельку узнавания, – плевать, что; любая эмоция подойдёт, было бы с чем работать. Но в глазах Акааши – пустота. Ни холода ни тепла, словно перед тем, как отправиться сюда, он оставил где-то свою душу. Вынул из тела и положил на полку до востребования. В нём нет ни одной эмоции, ни капли чувств, и чёрная форма оттеняет его кожу, делая её ещё более бледной, чем обычно. Он похож на куклу из оллинского снежного мрамора.

Это пугает. Бокуто изо всех сил пытается найти в себе ту крохотную, тонкую ниточку связи между ними, потянуть за неё, – даже у пси-нулевых рас иной раз выходило провернуть подобное в особо тяжёлых ситуациях – однако ничего не происходит. Акааши даже не дёргается. Только кивает в ответ на своё имя:  
– Бокуто.

Такеда хлопает в ладони, и этот звук в звенящей тишине отчётливо напоминает выстрел.

– Итак, – говорит он ровным голосом, – зачем ты пожаловал сюда, Акааши? Ещё и на вражеском челноке. 

Акааши улыбается, но эта улыбка так же пуста, как и его глаза. Бокуто стискивает руки в кулаки так сильно, что ногти оставляют на коже ладоней вмятины будущих синяков.

– Я пришёл говорить от имени Улья, – ровно говорит Акааши. – Заранее предупреждаю: корабль, на котором я прилетел, оснащён оружием Архонта. Если я не вернусь в условленное время, он уничтожит эту аномалию целиком, невзирая на потери среди возможных пешек.

Краем глаза Бокуто видит, как Ойкава морщится, услышав последнее слово. Пешки, ха. Они и его пытались сделать пешкой; спасибо СУИИ, что не получилось. 

– Ну, – Такеда вздёргивает подбородок, – и о чём ты хотел поговорить?

– О вашей капитуляции, – холодно отвечает Акааши. – Война ведётся уже много лет, но вы так и не смогли победить Улей. Ваши попытки тщетны, и, мы считаем, вы прекрасно это осознаёте. До сих пор вы прятались здесь, в аномалии, но вскоре и это место перестанет быть для вас безопасным. Не считаете, что пора сдаться?

Голос Акааши. Интонации Акааши. И манера говорить, и манера держаться. Даже слова почти те же, что он говорил, когда они воевали с Жатвой. «Не считаете, что пора сдаться?» После того, как Жатву арестовали, Акааши признался, что такие вопросы дают людям иллюзию выбора, тогда как на самом деле выбора нет.

– Улей, – ровно говорит он, – найдёт каждому из вас место в системе. Вы не будете страдать от голода и дискомфорта. Не будете испытывать лишних эмоций, приносящих лишь боль. Не будет ни войн, ни конфликтов. Никто не умрёт – вам всего лишь необходимо сдаться.

– Ты чего? – упавшим голосом говорит Бокуто, сам себя едва слыша. – А как же свобода?

Акааши улыбается одними губами:  
– Что есть свобода, Бокуто?

И тот ощетинивается весь, с ног до головы, ощущая глухую, горячую ярость. Потому что Акааши – тот, настоящий Акааши – знает ответ на этот вопрос. Они обсуждали это сразу после падения Белой Империи. «Для меня свобода – это возможность выбирать. Даже если это выбор между существованием и смертью, между миром и войной, между плохим и хорошим. Жизнь заключается в выборе, и если его нет – это не жизнь вовсе». Бокуто держит лицо из последних сил, щурит глаза, пытаясь заглянуть Акааши в душу, которой, кажется, больше нет.

– Ты разочаровался в собственном мнении, Акааши? – мрачно говорит он.

Голос не дрожит, и это почти что чудо. Под столом Ойкава кладёт ледяную ладонь на сжатый до побелевших костяшек кулак Бокуто и чуть напрягает пальцы. Это жест поддержки, но Бокуто едва его ощущает: всё его существо приковано к Акааши.

Тот фыркает.

– Пожалуй. Я посмотрел на их жизнь, Бокуто. Жизнь без выбора, которую считал антонимом настоящей жизни.

– И что?

Акааши смотрит ему в глаза – может быть, со стороны это не особо понятно, но Бокуто чувствует его взгляд. Ощущает, как он холодом забирается во внутренности, скручивается ледяными комками в желудочках сердца, темнотой заполоняет артерии и вены. Этот взгляд тяжело выдержать, но ещё тяжелее для Бокуто отвести глаза. Он не сдастся – не так просто, нет. Даже если это Акааши. Особенно если это Акааши. Их споры всегда заканчивались проигрышем Бокуто, но в этот раз всё обязательно будет иначе.

Он победит, даже если в итоге окажется неправ.

– Они счастливы, – говорит Акааши, – формула счастья, как оказалось, заключается в отсутствии свободы выбора и наличии элементарных благ. Еда, сон, физиологическая разрядка. Чтобы быть счастливым, не нужно думать, Бокуто. Именно это человечество всегда упускало.

– И ты будешь счастлив в этой системе? – сухо спрашивает Бокуто.

Акааши прикрывает глаза:  
– Вполне.

Это ложь. Ты не обманешь меня так легко, думает Бокуто совсем разъярённо. Не после того, как явился и предупредил не верить своим словам. Не после того, как предупредил, что находишься в беде. Не после дюжины лет тесного общения. Я видел твои мысли, думает Бокуто. Я видел твою душу изнутри – ты показал мне её однажды, чтобы спасти.

И забыл.

– Я не забуду, – говорит он вслух, выпутывая кулак из ладони Ойкавы и поднимаясь со стула, – мы отказываемся, Акааши. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я буду сражаться до самого конца. Уходи.

Бокуто в несколько шагов оказывается совсем рядом с ним. Ближе, чем на расстоянии выстрела, ближе, чем на расстоянии удара, но недостаточно близко для объятия. От Акааши веет холодом и до боли знакомым запахом крови; ни капли сладковатого цветочного запаха его кожи.

– Жаль, – выдыхает он в лицо Бокуто, и это...

...невыносимо. Хуже, чем изощрённые рахнийские пытки в сорок втором, после которых Акааши пришлось буквально по кускам собирать его разум. Хуже, чем двадцать две минуты в залитом радиацией реакторном отсеке корабля, когда Бокуто почти умер от лучевых ожогов на глазах у половины своей команды. Хуже, чем тот момент, когда его крошка рванула в космосе, и он думал, что потерял всех, включая Акааши и бро.

«Из любой ситуации есть как минимум два выхода», – так ему говорил его дед. Повторял из раза в раз, словно мантру. Но сейчас Бокуто не видит ни одной двери, ни одного окошка, ни одной сраной щёлочки, – ничего. Он словно снова вернулся в свои пятнадцать, когда его загребли по подозрению в серийных убийствах и из-за косвенных доказательств на неделю оставили в пустой тёмной камере, облицованной жёлтой керамической плиткой.

Это был первый и единственный в жизни Бокуто раз, когда он слёзно умолял кого-то его спасти. 

Здесь ему некого умолять. Никто не поможет. Никто не знает Акааши лучше него. Бокуто смотрит ему в спину: расправленные плечи, взметающиеся после каждого шага полы плаща. Скан, который сделала СУИИ, пока они стояли лицом к лицу, не показывает ни одной капли хирургического вмешательства. Никаких наномашин, металлических позвонков и искусственных мышц, но Бокуто это известно и без доказательств.

– Им ничего не стоит разбомбить нас сейчас, – мрачно говорит Иваизуми, подкрадываясь со спины и хмуро наблюдая, как Акааши исчезает, свернув на лестничную клетку.

– Нет, – качает головой Бокуто, – им нужно подчинение, а не смерть. Они хотят... – его голос глохнет на середине слова, – они хотят нашего отчаяния. Отчаяние – главный инструмент порабощения.

Это не его слова. Это слова Акааши. Бокуто не успевает задавить рвущийся из горла смешок и ловит на себе встревоженные взгляды сразу четырёх человек. Впрочем, убеждать их, что всё в порядке, он не собирается: не привык врать.

– Возвращайтесь на корабль, – мрачно говорит Такеда, – что-то мне подсказывает, что с этого момента война наберёт обороты.

– Есть, – чеканит Ойкава. – Идём.

К тому моменту, как они оказываются на палубе, информация уже достигает чужих ушей. Бокуто шагает на мостик, как на расстрел: все вокруг молчат и смотрят либо сочувственно, либо раздражённо. Ничего удивительного: они ждут, что он потеряет самообладание, скатится в истерику, отчается. Комната без дверей сжимает его со всех сторон, и из неё нет выхода.

– Эй, – Шимизу останавливает его на полпути, вынырнув из камбуза. Касается плеча кончиками пальцев, мягко-мягко, но без лишней жалости, – ты в порядке?

Бокуто прыскает и смеётся – долго, захлёбываясь и задыхаясь этим смехом. СУИИ предупреждает о высоком уровне бета-адреналина и кортизола, но Бокуто за собственным хохотом едва её слышит. Шимизу приседает на корточки, заглядывая ему в лицо, протягивает руки, касаясь холодными ладонями щёк. Смех прекращается, как по волшебству – возможно, в Бокуто его просто не осталось. Закончился. Пополните запасы по возвращении... куда? У него давным-давно нет дома.

– Мне жаль, Бокуто, – говорит Шимизу. – Мне так жаль.

И даже она, чуткая и осторожная, не понимает того уровня потери, которую ощущает Бокуто. Её ладони напоминают ему о касании Акааши – фантомного, ненастоящего... искреннего. Это глупо, но Бокуто отчаянно хочет верить, что тот Акааши был реальным. Что это осколок его потерянной души просочился сквозь связь и пришёл предупредить Бокуто об опасности.

Иначе, если Акааши и правда... Бокуто с трудом заставляет себя продолжить эту мысль. Если Акааши и правда решил, что свобода не стоит стараний, не стоит ничего, то – им придётся сражаться друг с другом. Бокуто придётся признать, что это больше не его Акааши, что это кто-то чужой, хотя и похожий, и настоящий Акааши мёртв.

От этой мысли мир блёкнет перед глазами, и воздух исчезает из лёгких. Бокуто не задыхается только благодаря тому, что СУИИ берёт под контроль его тело.

– Успокойтесь, Бокуто, – говорит она, и, господи, Деус, Илия, богиня, все сраные божества Млечного Пути, это просто смешно.

Никто не придумал анестетиков для души. Бокуто фокусирует взгляд на Шимизу, на её обеспокоенном лице, на её глазах, в которых нет ни капли жалости, – только сочувствие и поддержка, и желание хоть чем-то помочь. Он опускает взгляд на её плечи, поднимающиеся на вдохе и опускающиеся на выдохе, и заставляет себя дышать вместе с ней. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох.

Разогнувшись, Бокуто шагает в камбуз, вытаскивая из ящика нож, и по самую рукоять втыкает себе в бедро. СУИИ вспыхивает горячим возмущением где-то в затылке, но Бокуто игнорирует её, проворачивая нож в ране. Боль приходит не сразу, сильно приглушённая эмоциями, но чем сильнее Бокуто переключается на физические ощущения, тем дальше уходят душевные.

– СУИИ, снизь болевой порог, – приказывает он.

– Бокуто...

– Снижай, – Бокуто переходит на рык, – это приказ.

Боль – привычная, физическая, не имеющая никакого отношения к чувствам – позволяет ему прийти в себя. Бедро ноет и отзывается резью при каждом прикосновении и движении, но в ранах нет ничего нового и необычного; раны стандартны: у них есть привычный механизм заживления, привычное ощущение боли, привычный внешний вид. Ничего нового. Это как якорь, за который он может зацепиться, попав в эмоциональный шторм. Помогает железно.

Бро говорил, что способ паршивый, и следует найти себе точку опоры, но... Для Бокуто точкой опоры был Акааши – с самой первой их встречи, сразу после того, как его выпустили из тюрьмы. «Я здесь, чтобы отдать вам приглашение в военную академию Альянса» – сухой голос, ни одной лишней интонации. Идеальная осанка, и взгляд совершенно пустой, как у куклы.

Четырнадцататилетний мальчишка-маэв на побегушках у адмиральства. Самый юный аспирант на кафедре военпсиха. Профессор в семнадцать, правая рука командира «Фурии» Бокуто Котаро в двадцать один. Легенда. Он мог бы не записываться в инициативу: в Млечном Пути у него было всё от финансов до общественного признания. И всё-таки – всё-таки почему-то полетел вместе с Бокуто, словно не желал с ним расставаться. Хотя это, конечно же, глупо: кто бы что ни говорил, как бы Бокуто не желал обратного, любовниками они не были. Их сложно было назвать даже хорошими друзьями.

Просто Акааши всегда был для Бокуто на расстоянии шага.

– Бокуто? – обеспокоенно, почти умоляюще спрашивает Шимизу, и он выдёргивает нож из бедра.

Кровь – тёмно-красная, чуть темнее, чем у людей – брызгает на пол. Бокуто морщится, глядя на разрезанную штанину, и закатывает её вверх до самой раны, тем самым перетягивая бедро. Артерия не повреждена, и наномашины уже начали своё дело по восстановлению разрезанной мышцы. СУИИ обещает, что они закончат в течение трёх часов, но будет больно.

Ну и что? Боль сейчас скорее плюс, нежели минус.

– Всё пучком, Шимизу, – выдыхает Бокуто. – Я успокоился.

– А нога?

– Заживёт.

Он не узнаёт свой голос, словно за него говорит кто-то другой, кто-то, у кого тон сухой и рокочущий, а мелких эмоциональных интонаций почти нет. СУИИ по внутреннему каналу объясняет, что это из-за громкого смеха и всплеска кортизола с бета-адреналином, и Бокуто кивает сам себе, не понимая, но принимая это объяснение. Он наспех перевязывает рану, выудив из ящика аптечку, и продолжает путь к мостику.

Там – тишина. Все напряжены и ждут его слов, его чувств, его реакций, словно это может разрешить ситуацию. Словно его истерика им поможет. Он фыркает и скалится: нет, хера с два. Он будет держать себя в руках до тех пор, пока не почувствует присутствие Акааши за левым плечом. Даже если его разорвёт к хуям от эмоций и чувств, он не покажет этого. Он должен быть примером для этих людей: примером того, что даже потеряв самое важное в своей жизни, сдаваться нельзя. Нужно просто взять жопу в руки и вернуть то, что у тебя отобрали. Или как минимум прикончить воров.

– Когда вылетаем? – сухо говорит Бокуто. – Я весьма надеюсь на вашу поддержку в операции по спасению, – или убийству, – Акааши. Кроме того, он телепат, и если мы его не заберём, нам всем пизда.

Ойкава молчит несколько секунд, а потом кивает. Просыпаются двигатели и манёвровые, корабль гудит, готовясь ко взлёту. Бокуто прикрывает глаза.

Он сделает это. Вынесет глухие стены этой чёртовой комнаты, пробьёт себе дорогу там, где нет ни одного выхода. Спасёт Акааши в отместку за каждый раз, когда тот спасал его. Сделает эту галактику чище, избавившись от вамдар – возможно, не от всех, но от части точно.

Бокуто сделает это.  
Или умрёт, пытаясь.


	33. К.Ш. Ожидание и общение

Когда подходит время вылета, оказывается, что ничего не готово – ни «Инари», ни экипаж. Шинске принимает этот факт стоически, хотя Логичная-И-Рациональная его часть вопит о том, насколько это всё неприемлемо. У него самого от вынужденного безделья мучительно сводит нутро, заставляя метаться туда-сюда в поисках хоть какой-нибудь работы, но ни связистам, ни инженерам не нужна его помощь. Ринтаро, когда Шинске справляется о состоянии корабля и предлагает свою помощь, вскидывает голову и возмущённо шипит:  
– Эти бляди! – Шинске никогда до этого не слышал, чтобы он ругался настолько озлобленно, – если в крио есть хоть одна тварь, собиравшая генераторы варпа и сверхсветовые, я их лично, уродов, порешаю!

– Что случилось?

Ринтаро вспоминает, что находится перед своим непосредственным командиром, и умиряет свой пыл. Опускает голову, давая пушистой чёлке прикрыть глаза. Бурчит:  
– Эти сволочи накосячили с проводкой, и там всё к херам перегорело после первого вылета, – сдержанный тон всё равно сочится злобой; Ринтаро зарывается пальцами в волосы и вздыхает, – на починку уйдёт ещё часа два, потом сможем вылететь.

– Хорошо, – кивает Шинске. – Помощь нужна?

– Здесь – нет, – Ринтаро мотает головой, – зайди лучше к Осаму. Он прознал, что к станции летят послы и мечется. Я пытался отправить его к тебе, но он ни в какую. Не хочет вешать на тебя свои проблемы. Придурок.

Шинске фыркает:  
– И правда, придурок. СУИИ, где он?

– Камбуз ковчега, – мгновенно отзывается она. И добавляет с долей ехидства: – Где ему ещё быть, Кита?

Ринтаро прыскает в кулак:  
– Боже, она наконец-то научилась хорошо шутить. Ладно, – он хлопает Шинске по плечу и поворачивается в сторону технического отсека, – я вернусь к работе. Удачи с Осаму!

Пожелание удачи таким тоном говорит о многом. Шинске морально готовится много и долго спорить, прикидывает в голове варианты развития событий, пока шагает долгой дорогой к камбузу «Рефура». После присоеденения «Геракла» и выведения из крио большего количества людей станция стала похожа на то, чем она должна была стать ещё по выходу из варпа. Предприимчивые люди создали в одном из открывшихся после развёртывания каркасов помещения большую столовую, почти мгновенно превратившуюся в бар. СУИИ звала его камбузом, потому что больше мест, где на станции можно было поесть, попросту не осталось: бывшие крошечные камбузные помещения переоборудовали под склады и кабинеты.

Подойдя к нужному месту, Шинске устало трёт переносицу: какой-то парнишка лет семнадцати на вид – и как его вообще пустили в инициативу? Гений, не иначе, – загородив проход, пытается справиться с неоновыми буквами, собиравшимися в слово «Эдем». В каждом уголке Млечного Пути был как минимум один «Эдем», и вот, теперь он завелся и в Водовороте. Чудесно.

– Не думаешь, что стоит выбрать название пооригинальнее? – тихо спрашивает Шинске. Это скорее риторический вопрос, но парнишка оберачивается, являя ему своё бледное лицо и чёрные глаза без белков. – Ого. Ты ещё и маэв.

– Этельред Кинвейла к вашим услугам, командор Кита, – он склоняется в неловком, совершенно излишнем поклоне, стискивая букву в руках. – Какое название выбрали бы вы?

Шинске задумывается, склоняя голову к плечу. Он не силён в придумывании названий и имён – взять хоть СУИИ: ему попросту повезло, что аббревиатура от «система усовершенствованного искусственного интеллекта» была достаточно благозвучной и похожей на имя. Возможно, ребята, додумавшиеся до «Эдема» просто такие же, как он.

– Не знаю, – признаётся Шинске. – «Дом», возможно.

– Ethey, – проговаривает Этельред, а потом улыбается одними губами: прочитать его эмоции по глазам попросту невозможно. – Да, это подходит лучше.

Он слезает со стремянки, отставляя её с прохода, и складывает неиспользованные буквы на одну из ступенек. Смотрит на них задумчиво, а потом кивает сам себе.

– Получается, это ты местный хозяин? – ненавязчиво интересуется Шинске.

Этельред снова оборачивается. Он почти на полголовы ниже, и это слегка удивляет: Шинске привык к тому, что люди зачастую выше или как минимум примерно одного роста с ним. Чёрные глаза смотрят безотрывно, но трудно понять, заглядывают они в глаза или просто рассматривают лицо.

– Вы удивительно расслаблены рядом со мной, командор Кита, – говорит Этельред. – Как и весь ваш экипаж, впрочем. Я предложил соорудить это место, не более того, но все почему-то стали считать меня здешним боссом. Ничего не имею против, правда, многие меня побаиваются, так что бармена пришлось нанять из инженерсостава.

– А сам ты кто? – спрашивает Шинске просто так, в лоб.

– Штатный психолог, – коротко отвечает Этельред, – «мозгоправ», как вы любите выражаться. Ко мне присылают тех, чья психика очень плохо отреагировала на криостаз.

Он мнётся пару секунд, а после подходит ближе, почти вплотную. Говорит почти бесшумно:  
– Я не хотел писать вам об этом, боясь, что сообщение перехватят, но... Боюсь, одному из ваших бойцов лучше остаться здесь.

Шинске улыбается:  
– Осаму?

– Да, – кивает Этельред, – крепкие связи между братьями-близнецами – довольно распространённая вещь, и такая разлука действует плохо на того из них, кто более близок к пси-нулю, то есть, отсутствию псионических способностей. Его брат, вероятно, тоже чувствует дискомфорт, но этот дискомфорт значительно меньше того, который сейчас ощущает Осаму. И это отражается на нём очень сильно.

Шинске бросает взгляд на дверь, ведущую в «Эсэй». Он с самого начала знал, что Осаму придётся плохо, но не ожидал, что это «плохо» окажется такой глубинной и неизученной вещью. Он сам ничего не знает о псионике и связях; единственное, что ему точно известно, это собственный уровень способностей, стремящийся к нулю. Маэв хранят свои телепатские секреты подальше от учёных – по большей части из-за того, что этот опыт трудно передать в научных терминах.

– А если разорвать связь? – предлагает Шинске, и Этельред поджимает губы, кажется, почти осуждающе.

– Представьте, что вашу психику разорвали на части, – говорит он, и о, Шинске прекрасно знает это чувство. СУИИ успела показать его в самых красочных подробностях. – Примерно так ощущается разрыв связи. Для психики нет анестетиков, так что это очень болезненный, травмирующий и в некоторой степени жестокий процесс. Мы проводим такое только в случае безусловной опасности, которую несёт связь. Сейчас таковой нет – Мия Ацуму жив и чувствует себя неплохо, неприятности приносит только расстояние.

Шинске вскидывает руки в защитном жесте:  
– Понял. Вообще, если бы ты раньше сообщил мне, что Ацуму жив и здравствует...

– Я узнал об этом полчаса назад, когда прикоснулся к Осаму, – обрывает его Этельред. – В его нынешнем состоянии боевые действия очень опасны. Пожалуйста, подумайте об этом.

И, откланявшись снова, уходит, не дождавшись ответа Шинске. Тот пожимает плечами, глядя в почти по-женски хрупкую спину, и касается сенсора, открывающего двери, шагая в «Эсэй». Осаму сидит в углу перед барной стойкой, сгорбившись и тягая из гранёного стакана какую-то дрянь. И правда, придурок. Впрочем, что с него возьмёшь – связь есть связь. Шинске подкрадывается к нему слева и садится рядом, кивнув бармену-рахни в тёмно-синем со светоотражающими отметками комбинезоне строителя-техника. Бейдж на белой футболке говорит, что его зовут «Джо», но Шинске уверен, что это просто кличка.

– Джо, – обращается он почти мягким голосом, не давая себе сорваться на приказной тон, – что у этого парня в стакане?

– «Лемминг», сэр, – резво отзывается Джо, – безалкогольный. Кофе из репликатора, клубника из гидропоники, сахар. Ничего криминального, клянусь!

– Ну, раз клянёшься... – коротко улыбается Шинске, – Осаму, ты в порядке?

– Нет, – бурчит тот, – кто тебя подослал? Прибью крысу.

Он залпом допивает остатки «лемминга» из гранёного стакана и поворачивается к Шинске. Видок у него тот ещё, словно между моментом, когда он жизнерадостно рассказывал о Сквадре и давал чудесные советы, прошло лет десять. И все десять – на войне. Синяки под глазами стали заметнее и темнее, кожа побледнела до пергаментного оттенка, огрубевшие пальцы нервно барабанят по столу, не соблюдая ритм.

– Я... – Осаму запинается. – Блядь. Я не могу, Кита.

Он зарывается пальцами в волосы и делает неровный, дрожащий выдох. Шинске кладёт ладонь ему на плечо и тихо сообщает:  
– Меня уведомили, что Ацуму жив и в добром здравии.

– Я уже знаю, – вяло отмахивается от него Осаму, – в том-то и дело! Я не могу лететь с вами, я должен лететь с вами, я профессионал, чёрт вас всех дери, и эта херня... Эта херня буквально все силы из меня высасывает, блядь! Связь-хуязь или что это, плевать, я должен увидеть Цуму целым, удостовериться, что он, ебланище, реально рад жизни и всё такое. Трудно объяснить. Я... Я не чувствую его, Кита. Этот... Этель сказал, что он чувствует меня, но в обратную сторону это нихера не работает!

Шинске вздыхает. Этельред предупреждал его о том, что всё плохо, но он не думал, что настолько.

– Я не могу спать, чел, – выдыхает Осаму, – вообще. СУИИ обещала молчать, но раз уж ты здесь, то, ну... Валяй, СУИИ.

– Статистика качества сна в соотношении часов к неделям, наблюдаемый Осаму Мия, – прохладно проговорила она, – среднее значение – две целых, восемь десятых.

Сколько?! Шинске уточняет мысленно: СУИИ, ты уверена в точности своих данных? И она тут же отвечает по внутреннему каналу:  
– Данные точны. За прошедшую неделю Осаму Мия спал меньше четырёх часов в сумме. На сутки приходится от нуля до получаса поверхностного сна, не больше. И он, как вы бы выразились, «глушит кофе» в огромных количествах.

Твою мать. Шинске нервным жестом прикусывает костяшку кулака, глядя на Осаму и прикидывая его реакцию. Он взбеленится, если оставить его за бортом. Ему станет хуже, если взять его с собой. К тому же, хрен его знает, приедет ли Ацуму на этом корабле, о котором уже начали ходить слухи. Как он там назывался?.. «Гюннир», «Гюнгир», что-то такое.

– Так, Осаму, – хрипло выдал Шинске. Тот скривился от звука своего имени и отвёл взгляд. – Я не выгоняю тебя из команды, придурок. Я даю тебе отгул по болезни. Считай, что ты ранен в жопу или что-то такое, понял? Повидаешься с братом – и вернётесь в строй. Оба. Так что, пожалуйста, не выноси мне сейчас мозг по поводу того, что я тебя выпер. Сам же понимаешь причины.

Осаму фыркает:  
– Подаёшь это прямо как подарочек. Тьфу. Ненавижу это дерьмо!.. И кто, кстати, всё-таки тебе меня сдал?

Шинске улыбается. Вот это – нормальный Осаму, привычный злобный говнюк, любитель пожрать, поспать и подраться. Прячущий дюжие мозги за беспечным «ха-ха». Готовый в любой момент поддержать или дать под зад мотивирующих пинков.

– Ринтаро, – сознаётся Шинске. – Не убивай его, пожалуйста, он нам ещё нужен.

Тихо рассмеявшись, Осаму заказывает у Джо «что-нибудь пожевать». Он всё ещё выглядит угнетающе слабым, но, кажется, его внутренний конфликт успешно разрешён. И он не выглядит сильно разозлённым из-за Ринтаро – на его лице скорее мрачное удовлетворение, словно он этого и ожидал. Может, и ожидал. Отношения между этими двумя всегда были странными.

– Спасибо, Кита, – говорит Осаму. – С меня выпивка, когда вернёшься. Обещаю отжать у Цуму ту бутылку, о которой он говорил до того, как... Ну, ты понял.

– Понял, – соглашается Шинске. – Ты будешь в порядке?

– Да, сэр! – шутливо отзывается Осаму. – Отсижусь пока у этого мозгоправа, Этеля. Он забавный парень, кстати, присмотрись к нему. Магистратуру окончил в шестнадцать, кафедра военной и криминальной психологии в Менге.

Джо ставит перед ним тарелку со здоровенным длинным сэндвичем. Булки, сыр и мясо в нём точно реплицированные, но вот слегка подвявший с одной стороны лист салата выглядит натуральным. Осаму улыбается, хватая сэндвич с тарелки и запихивая его в рот, а потом взмахивает рукой перед носом у Шинске, мол, проваливай уже. И Шинске проваливает, оставляя Осаму с его едой.

На пути к «Инари» он пересекается с парой техников, которые, как и Ринтаро, мрачны, как тучи, и поглощены полуцензурными спорами об «блядских уродах, которые конструировали реакторный отсек». То ли инициатива прогадала с выбором инженеров-конструкторов для кораблей, то ли с материалами за восемьсот лет что-то случилось, Шинске не имеет ни малейшего понятия, но, по-видимому, проблем у них и без военных действий достаточно. Кое-где в коридорах нет света, и приходится шагать впотьмах, потому что перенаправлять энергию сейчас опасно: мало ли, кто здесь решил заняться проводкой.

Ринтаро всё ещё мечется возле технического отсека, бегая от реакторных до генератора поля и обратно. Он ругается себе под нос и выглядит совсем необычно: встрёпанный, потный, в заляпанной робе, пахнущей канифолью и сваркой. Обычно ухоженный и идеальный вплоть до угла, под которым чёлка лежит на лбу, сейчас Ринтаро выглядит более человечным. Хотя, конечно, не Шинске говорить о человечности.

– Как там Осаму? – интересуется Ринтаро словно бы нехотя, хотя в тёмных глазах огнём полыхает беспокойство, – устроил истерику?

– Не-а, – мотнув головой, отзывается Шинске, – принял отстранение почти стоически. Сказал, посидит у мозгоправа. У нас на борту парниша-маэв, Этельред, вот у него.

Ринтаро поджимает губы, возводя глаза к потолку: перебирает в голове всех, кого хоть немного помнит, – а потом кивает:  
– Не знаю такого. Ну и чёрт с ним, Осаму сам способен разобраться со своими проблемами, если вовремя их осознает.

Из техотсека слышится голос:  
– Ринтаро! Эти ублюдки продешевили с кабелями: тут больше половины, что под оплёткой, из ссаного алюминия!

И тот неожиданно выдаёт неповторимый, сложный поток ругательств из смешения трёх языков и пяти диалектов. Шинске беспомощно хлопает глазами, наблюдая за тем, как, глубоко вздохнув, Ринтаро медленно заставляет себя обуздать гнев и сказать уже спокойно:  
– СУИИ, у нас есть нормальные проводники? Генератор варп-полей – это, – он глотает ругательство, готовое слететь с языка, – не шутки. Если бы его замкнуло прямиком в варпе, мы бы тут все на атомы рассыпались на хер.

– Я пошлю к вам техника с нужными материалами, – спокойно отвечает СУИИ, – команда, отвечавшая за сборку и производство деталей для генератора, в частности, проводки, не была частью инициативы, поэтому возможности наказать их нет.

– Пусть им икается всю сраную жизнь, – шипит Ринтаро себе под нос. А потом успокаивается и каким-то страшно довольным тоном выдаёт: – А. Они всё равно уже мертвы. Чудесно! Пусть горят в аду.

Шинске фыркает, хлопая его по плечу, и Ринтаро вновь вспоминает о субординации, по счастью, не настолько необходимой им обоим, чтобы мирно сосуществовать.

– Извиняюсь, – тихо говорит он, – просто эти уроды...

– Я понимаю, Ринтаро, – улыбается Шинске. – Я понимаю. Работайте, не буду отвлекать.

И, взмахнув рукой, удаляется в сторону своей каюты. Там тихо и ужасно скучно; безделье давит на нервы не хуже пыток. Шинске заглядывает в камбуз, застав там играющую во что-то компанию во главе с, неожиданно, Саэко, но решает не мешать им и убраться подальше, пока и ему не предложили сыграть. Он не любит азартные игры, какими бы лёгкими они не казались, да и перспектива сидеть бок о бок с Саэко после совсем недавних её действий напрягает. Шинске не то чтобы совсем некомфортно, нет: он не чувствует неприязни. Он чувствует непреодолимое желание ответить на её флирт, наверняка шутливый и издевательский, абсолютно серьёзно.

И это уже проблема, потому что Саэко, кажется, не из тех, кто ищет долгих, можно сказать, вечных отношений с одним человеком, а Шинске не из тех, кто может довольствоваться брошенным на ветер «ты мне нравишься» или «я люблю тебя», цена которым не более суток. 

Они разные, и это не только вопрос ментальности. А ещё стоит признаться хотя бы самому себе: Шинске боится. Он не умеет во все эти странные отношенческие штуки, и его взгляд на них морально устарел лет эдак на четыреста. Сейчас никто не верит в любовь до гроба – хотя бы потому что было не раз доказано, что химическая влюблённость не длится дольше семи лет.

Ноги приводят его в галерею – самое удалённое от центра место на станции, куда ведёт одинокий узкий коридорчик, созданный на стыке двух ковчегов. Это место – передовая строителей; здесь ковчеги заканчиваются, упираясь необорудованными пиками несущих конструкций прямиком в пустоту космоса. Люди снуют туда-сюда, переходя из декона в полную воздуха галерею, перехватывая ящики и инструменты, и возвращаются обратно, отвоёвывая пространство у космоса. Вскоре это место станет больше, и галерея переместится дальше вперёд, станет длиннее – до тех пор, пока её не разделят на кластеры и помещения.

Сейчас же она пугает обилием открытого, пустого пространства. Шинске доходит до самого конца, впериваясь взглядом в дверь, уходящую в деконтаминационный отсек.

– Кита, – раздаётся ровный, глубокий голос из-за спины.

Шинске оборачивается, встречаясь взглядом с Ушиджимой. Он всё ещё не улетел – видимо, тоже какие-то проблемы с кораблём или, быть может, он решил дать своим людям отдохнуть перед вылетом. Неважно; Шинске кивает в знак приветствия и облокачивается спиной на стену, делая глубокий вздох.

– Как ты справляешься? – интересуется он как будто бы нехотя, хотя ему на самом деле страшно интересны успехи соседней команды. Как минимум потому что сам он за всё это время успел лишь просрать члена экипажа, взять на борт бешеную незнакомку и подружиться с одной из планет. – Никого не потерял?

Ушиджима хмурится. По нему никогда не скажешь, о чём он думает или какие эмоции испытывает на самом деле: точёное лицо выражает, в основном, смесь усталости с каплей раздражения, не больше. Многие в Млечном Пути считали его высокомерным; они же боялись даже слово ему сказать. Шинске не боится: они на одной стороне, и Ушиджима ничего ему не сделает. Он – парень вежливый и в высшей степени компетентный, хотя и держится ото всех особняком.

– Потерь нет, – тихо говорит он, – почти. Кроме этого, ничего нового. Ты уже знаешь, что у меня на борту один из вамдар.

Шинске улыбается:  
– И какой он?

Ушиджима делает шаг вперёд и приваливается к стене рядом, сползая вниз, на корточки. Потом, подумав, садится прямо на пол, скрестив ноги и положив на колени руки. Теперь Шинске возвышается над ним, превосходя в росте, но его это, кажется, не особо волнует.

– Близнецы Мия, – медленно проговаривает Ушиджима, – вместе взятые. Плюс типично-рахнийский характер и склад ума.

– Звучит как катастрофа, – мягко отзывается Шинске.

– Так и есть. Должно быть. На самом деле, – Ушиджима прикрывает глаза, и складка между его бровей разглаживается, – он не так уж и плох.

Шинске тихо смеётся, и СУИИ удовлетворённо гудит в его голове отголосками такого же смеха: ей тоже нравится этот разговор, хотя она в нём и не участвует.

– Из твоих уст это звучит как большой комплимент, – признаётся Шинске. – Значит, с вамдар можно договориться?

Ушиджима отрицательно мотает головой:  
– Нет. Тендо – исключение из их правил. Преступник, можно сказать. Думаю, мы никогда не найдём общего языка с вамдар.

Это звучит, как предсказание. Шинске склонен доверять прогнозам Ушиджимы, потому что он редко ошибается в своих расчётах – сказывается сильный аналитический ум и равнодушие оллинской расы. Хотя принимать такие прогнозы от случая к случаю становится всё тяжелее. Шинске не любит – не знает – безнадёждные ситуации. Выход есть всегда.

– Выглядишь спокойным, – фыркает Шинске, подразумевая тот факт, что сам он от спокойствия далёк, как от Млечного Пути.

Ушиджима поднимает на него взгляд, на дне которого плещется крошечная, но вполне узнаваемая капля сарказма:  
– Ты тоже. Скрыть беспокойство проще, чем перестать беспокоиться. Порой не помогают даже медитации. – Он молчит с минуту, а потом спрашивает, – женщина-ремаф у тебя на борту. Могу я попросить её о встрече? Кроме Тендо у нас есть ещё один чужак, тоже ремаф. Очень... нервный человек. Возможно, взаимодействие с землячкой его успокоит.

Шинске кивает:  
– Без проблем! Я отведу её к вам, на «Ястреб». Через... двадцать минут, скажем?

– Хорошо.

Обрадованный такой крошечной, но всё же задачей, Шинске спешит вернуться на «Инари» и отыскать Саэко. Она всё там же, где и была – в камбузе, по-королевски восседает на столе, наблюдая за разворачивающейся игрой. Судя по всему, вышла она из неё победительницей и довольно давно назад.

– Саэко, – зовёт Шинске, и она оборачивается, взмахнув волосами, вцепляется в него взглядом, как когтями, – выйдешь со мной ненадолго?

Она улыбается и кивает, слезая со стола и шагая к нему. Он не успевает отступить: Саэко незначительным, но ощутимым собственническим жестом проводит ладонью по его плечу, смахивая с форменки невидимые пылинки, и заглядывает в лицо.

– Что-то случилось, мальчик?

– На борту первопроходца Ушиджимы тоже есть ремаф, – говорит Шинске, – он хотел бы, чтобы ты с ним поговорила.

В глазах Саэко пробуждается любопытство. Она кивает, и Шинске ведёт её коридорами и вагончиками в сторону стыковочного отсека «Геракла», туда, где стоит «Ястреб». Корабль Ушиджимы практически неотличим от «Инари», за исключением серийного номера на одном из бортов, и сам Ушиджима ждёт их прихода, сидя на полу перед трапом в позе для медитации. Услышав их шаги, он открывает глаза и поднимается на ноги. Шинске взмахивает рукой:  
– Ещё раз привет, – Ушиджима кивает, – веди.

Изнутри корабли идентичны – за исключением, разве что, мелких деталей, вроде положения кабелей на стенах и предметов на полках. Ушиджима знакомой дорогой ведёт Шинске и Саэко в камбуз, успевший слегка пострадать из-за чьей-то стычки: опалённый и оплавленный местами пластик внутренней обшивки и шкафов видно даже с порога. Возле репликатора, нахохлившись, как замёрзшая птица, сидит незнакомый Шинске человек, которого, впрочем, сразу опознаёт Саэко: она резко втягивает ртом воздух, издаёт высокий писк и бросается вперёд, налетая на незнакомца с объятиями.

– Тенма! Боги, я думала ты умер! Какого хрена ты выжил и даже весточку не послал, придурок?!

Она тараторит это с такой скоростью, что СУИИ едва успевает переводить. Тенма сначала вздрагивает, не ожидая объятий, пытается отбиться, а потом, по-видимому, узнав Саэко, крепко обнимает её в ответ.

– Не довелось, – говорит, – извини, Саэко. Тебя тоже схватили?

Шинске осознаёт, что он выглядит, как военопленный – из тех, которых не пытали и не били, но всё-таки держали взаперти. Странно. Ушиджима отправил бы его домой, стоило только сказать координаты... Хотя, будь Шинске на его месте, навряд ли проронил бы хоть слово. Никогда не знаешь, окажутся твои спасители друзьями или очередной порцией ублюдков, норовящих разрушить до основания тебя и твой дом. За всю свою жизнь Шинске немало таких повидал.

– Схватили? – Саэко хмурится, – в смысле, схватили? Я сама сюда пришла, ну, точнее, старик велел.

Тенма кривится:  
– И ты им доверяешь? Они же...

– Что? – Саэко склоняет голову к плечу и улыбается, – не веришь в интуицию старика? Он сказал, что они нормальные. В сравнении с вамдар-то. Им война не нужна, они ж только прилетели. Ох, и не ворчи мне про то, что все вокруг враги, знаю я это твоё настроение! Успокойся и посмотри трезво. Или домой вали, отсюда до Инкоры рукой подать.

Она выпаливает это всё так быстро, не дожидаясь ответов, словно может прочитать мысли Тенмы. Это о многом говорит, на самом деле: и о том, что они знают друг друга достаточно долго; и о том, что они точно воевали бок о бок; и о том, что Тенма жил на Инкоре или где-то рядом, а значит, родом отсюда.

– Нет, – он прикусывает губу, – я остаюсь здесь. Если позволят... Нужно проследить за этим ублюдком Тендо. Ни за что не поверю, что вамдар могут быть мирными!

И разражается целой тирадой на эту тему, от которой Шинске тянет спать. Он вполуха слушает перевод СУИИ, наблюдая за тем, как Саэко, положив подбородок на ладонь, пропускает слова Тенмы мимо ушей: по ней явственно видно, что, во-первых, она слышит это не впервые, а во-вторых, её это не интересует. Забавно, что сам Тенма этого не видит – или успешно игнорирует. Когда он замолкает, в камбузе на секунду виснет тишина, и голос Саэко, разрывающий её, звучит поразительно громко и чётко:  
– Подумай головой, Тенма. Этот вамдар может дать нам надежду на более простое разрешение конфликта.

– Что?

В разговор вступает Шинске – опасливо и неохотно, лишь потому что Саэко оборачивается на него с немым «объясни этому придурку, пожалуйста» в позе и выражении лица. Он говорит:  
– Если существуют нейтрально или положительно настроенные к нам вамдар, шансы на победу в этой войне повышаются. Нужно только найти их и договориться – и у нас в руках шпионы и партизаны. Учитывая, что высшие вамдар генетически идентичны нашим рахни, они смогут начать новую жизнь не как вамдар, а как часть нас. В Млечном Пути мы называли это Альянсом.

Тенма молчит. Он смотрит на Шинске так, словно его глаза просвечивают всё живое, как рентген. Как будто он способен увидеть всю подноготную тех, на кого смотрит. Шинске не ёжится только благодаря собственной выдержке и тёплому взгляду Саэко, греющему лицо.

– Я ж говорила, – горделиво фыркает она, – они зашибенные. С ними у нас есть шансы, нормальные шансы, а не хлипенькая надежда, на которой всё держалось до этого. Они реально могут помочь. И помогут. Да, маль... Шинске?

Он фыркает, не в силах сдержаться. По загривку ползут мурашки, но это приятное чувство – как будто собственное имя из уст Саэко звучит заклинанием, вызывающим прилив гормонов счастья. И ему ничего не стоит согласиться, потому что они и правда готовы помочь. Потому что им и правда нужна свобода без рамок, которые установят вамдар, и мир со всеми, кто живёт в этой галактике.

– Да.

– Мы всё ещё можем отправить тебя домой, – сухо говорит Ушиджима, – если ты не хочешь здесь находиться.

Тенма упрямо хмурится:  
– Нет. Я останусь здесь, – и тут же исправляется, морщась, как от боли, и переводя взгляд на Ушиджиму, – разрешите мне остаться здесь. Пожалуйста.

Тот пожимает плечами:  
– Без проблем. Если вы с Тендо не поубиваете друг друга, разумеется.

– Мы нашли общий язык, – нехотя признаётся Тенма, – что-то вроде того.

Саэко удивлённо присвистывает:  
– Это кем надо быть, чтобы, будучи вамдар, найти общий язык с Тенмой?

– Мной! – жизнерадостно отвечают из-за спины Шинске.

Обернувшись, он видит рослого, неотличимого от рахни парня с коротким ёжиком красных, как кровь, волос и широкой улыбкой от уха до уха. Он чем-то напоминает карикатурного джокера, только без грима, и это наводит жути, хотя Шинске и осознаёт, что опасности никакой нет. Взгляд Ушиджимы, скользнув по нему, едва заметно теплеет, и вот это уже действительно странно.

Хотя не ему, конечно, говорить о странностях: когда Саэко подходит ближе, чтобы рассмотреть Тендо – и пощупать, конечно, ей же всё нужно потрогать своими руками, почти раздражённо думает Шинске, ловя себя почти что на ревности, – он вновь ощущает, как кровь приливает к щекам и по загривку ползут мурашки. От Саэко чуть-чуть пахнет озоном и свежескошенной травой – это запахи афар, не иначе. На её руке, собственническим жестом схватившей вамдар – Тендо – за подбородок, поблёскивают плетёные браслеты.

И весь мир, кажется, замирает, ожидая её – королевского, с хитринкой в голосе подсказывает СУИИ по внутреннему каналу – вердикта. Даже у самого Тендо на дне зрачков теплится ожидание – не то удара, не то приговора – и он смиренно ждёт, хотя и не прекращая улыбаться. Наконец, перестав вертеть его, как игрушку, Саэко выдаёт:  
– Ну и чё?

– А? – переспрашивает Тенма.

– Ну и чё, говорю, – повторяет Саэко, – он же... обычный? У наших пришельцев таких ребят зовут «рахни», и они просто супер чуваки, у всех трёх, с которыми я успела познакомиться, были нычки с алкоголем! Ты просто всё заливал «вамдар то, вамдар сё», я и подумала, что щас они нам выкатят монстрище похлеще ravas. А это, – она фыркает, – милый парниша. Боже, да у него шея по ощущениям тоньше моего запястья! Переломишь и не заметишь. Чего в нём стрёмного?

Тендо заливается хохотом. Он выглядит как полнейший псих, окончательно слетевший с катушек, но Ушиджима только вздыхает, потирая пальцами переносицу, так что это, видимо, нормальная ситуация. Тенма вздыхает так, будто для него реакция Саэко – тоже не новость, и Шинске чувствует себя слегка не в своей тарелке, осознавая, что не знает о ней почти ничего, хотя она – часть его экипажа.

– Это поправимо, – заверяет его СУИИ по внутреннему каналу, – не беспокойтесь, Кита.

И он отправляет ей мысленное «спасибо». Без её поддержки, вполне вероятно, он не продержался бы и недели во всей этой кутерьме.

– Хэй, – замолкнув, Тендо склоняет голову к плечу и рассматривает Саэко с головы до пят, – ты же из экипажа первопроходца Киты, да? – и поворачивается к Шинске, – значит, Кита, создатель прекрасной, чудесной, восхитительной, охрененной, умопомрачительной, зашибенной СУИИ – это ты?

СУИИ в голове Шинске тоже начинает смеяться. Он кивает, глядя на Тендо с недоумением во взгляде, и тот вполне в рахнийском стиле бросается ему на шею, обнимая всеми шестью руками так, что становится нечем дышать.

– Это просто великолепно! – говорит он с придыханием, – она такая... Такая! Эталон симбиоза! Никогда не видел таких форм синтетиков, и в нашей – вамдар – истории таких нет, потому что они обычно выходят из-под контроля. Но СУИИ... СУИИ не хочется? Не знаю, какую магию ты использовал, дружище, но она просто восхитительна!

– Она тебя слышит, – осторожно улыбается Шинске, – через меня говорить не обязательно.

– Я говорю это тебе, как её родителю! – Тендо хлопает его по плечу, – чудесно, чудесно, просто чудесно! Чудо-мальчик, это ты их привёл? – он поворачивается к Ушиджиме и дожидается кивка. – Спасибо!

В конечном итоге они задерживаются в камбузе «Ястреба» ещё на полтора часа: Тендо и Саэко слишком разговорчивые, чтобы уйти просто так; Тенма не доверяет Шинске и заваливает его вопросами похуже, чем на допросе; Ушиджима, по-видимому, найдя в этом зрелище что-то медитативное, наблюдает за ними из-под полуприкрытых век. Ах да, ещё и СУИИ. СУИИ отпускает свежие шуточки и передаёт вести из технического отсека «Инари», наслаждаясь всем происходящим. Возможно, это отвлекает её от ощущения отделённости от других ковчегов.

– Нам пора, – в конечном счёте, говорит Шинске, как-то даже нехотя поднимаясь из-за стола, – ремонт корабля закончен. Вылетаем через двадцать минут.

Тенма щурится, глядя на Шинске из-под густых ресниц, и фыркает:  
– Ладно. Может быть, ты достоин... доверия. Хотя прошлое у тебя подозрительно идеальное, если не считать СУИИ.

В его голосе слышатся нотки одобрения, которых не различишь в самой фразе. Шинске улавливает это и улыбается уголками губ. Обещает:  
– С ней ничего не случится, – кивнув в сторону Саэко.

Тенма пожимает плечами:  
– Она сама кого хочешь защитит, так что это такое себе обещание. Однако... – он замолкает на мгновение, бросая на Саэко тёплый взгляд, – по ней не видно, но ей нужно тепло. Общение. Забота – безусловная, как инстинкт. Чтобы был кто-то, к кому она может прийти под бок и согреться. Я в своё время так и не смог ей этого дать.

Добавляет едва слышно:  
– Может быть, у тебя получится.

– Может быть, – эхом повторяет Шинске.

А затем выцепляет Саэко из яростного спора с Тендо и, кивнув Ушиджиме, тащит её домой, на «Инари».


	34. У. Звезда

Встреча с экипажем «Инари» встряхивает их обоих – и Тендо, и Удая, хотя разница между ними всё ещё остаётся разительной. Тендо скачет по кораблю, переговариваясь с СУИИ и расспрашивая её о создании, устройстве систем, чувствах и ощущениях. Он в полном восторге как от неё самой, так и от Киты: первым делом после того, как тот ушёл к себе, Тендо спросил, сможет ли встретиться с ним когда-нибудь после миссии. У Ушиджимы не было причин ему отказывать, так что воодушевление Тендо возрасло ещё на десяток единиц.

Удай тише. Особо и не видно, что встреча с Саэко помогла ему успокоиться, и Ушиджима не заметил бы, если бы Тендо не ткнул его носом в детали: спокойный взгляд, миролюбивые интонации, отсутствие загнанности, казавшейся частью его характера. Медленно, но Удай начинает присматриваться к экипажу, перебрасываться ничего не значащими фразочками с Реоном, Васильевой, Кайманом, Ямагатой и даже Гошики, шипеть на Тендо почти перестаёт, только следит за каждым его шагом, как охотник за добычей.

Их взаимодействие обещает вылиться в проблемы, но Ушиджима откладывает эту мысль на дальнюю полку: ни к чему беспокоиться о подобном сейчас, когда проблем нет. Он уверен, что пресечёт стычки, если они однажды начнутся, а пока – пока можно наслаждаться пускай и не тишиной, но мнимым спокойствием, разлившимся по кораблю. «Ночь», время, отведённое на сон, заканчивается, и, когда Сэми, зевая, выходит из своей каюты, шагая в сторону мостика, Ушиджима кивает сам себе: пора.

– СУИИ, приведи ко мне Тендо.

Тот появляется на пороге каюты в рекордные полторы минуты. Ушиджима позволяет себе смешливую мысль о том, что вамдар могут телепортироваться, потому что даже Гошики не носится с такой скоростью, а Гошики на его памяти был самым быстрым парнем из команды.

– Чудо-мальчик! – жизнерадостно улыбается Тендо, – чего звал?

– Нам нужно искать союзников среди вамдар, – спокойно отвечает Ушиджима. – Куда бы ты полетел в первую очередь?

Тендо замирает и возводит глаза к потолку, забывая моргать. Он стоит так добрую минуту, и, когда Ушиджима начинает сомневаться в успешности задуманных дел, наконец, отмирает:  
– Соклет. Начинать лучше с малого, на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так, верно? Он ошивается на станции тридцать два, я покажу, где. Если нам удастся его убедить, он станет крутецким шпионом!

Ушиджима кивает. По дороге на мостик Тендо успевает рассказать ему о Соклете основную информацию: высший вамдар, занимается логистикой и связью между станциями, может совершить диверсию, дезинформировать, нарушить снабжение. Полезно, но этого мало; впрочем, большими шагами в этой галактике лучше не ходить – мало ли.

– Станции, – говорит Тендо, – это важнейшая штука в нашей инфраструктуре! На планетах не всегда можно нормально жить, да и это не особо удобно – приходится принимать во внимание всякие природные штуки. А тут достаточно слабенькой системы жизнеобеспечения – и готово! На станциях живут, в основном, низшие и рабы, которых ещё не прооперировали. Ну и снабженцы, чтобы никто там не отъехал с голодухи. Нам же нужна тяжёлая вода, помнишь?

Ушиджима кивает. Тендо всплёскивает руками и улыбается:  
– Ну вот, Соклет один из таких снабженцев. Когда я пересекался с ним в прошлый раз, он был начальником снабжения казарм нижних этажей, но сейчас, может быть, дослужился до должности повыше. В любом случае, на нижних этажах содержат рабов, так что, если договоримся, у нас будет доступ к части тех, кого взяли в плен. Можно будет поразмыслить, как вернуть им мозги.

– Мозги? – хмурится Ушиджима. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

Тендо склоняет голову к плечу, облокачиваясь на стену каюты, и глаза его темнеют: зрачки растекаются по радужке чёрными масляными пятнами.

– Ты же знаешь, что мы, ну, – он мнётся, – обращаем пленных в свою культуру. Тебя тогда как раз пытались обратить, и я был одним из тех, кто занимается этим дерьмом. Вынуть из человека кости, болью сломать его физиологию, чтобы иммунитет не сопротивлялся внедрениям; заменить живые части на бионические, насколько позволяет организм. А потом – наномашины. Мерзкие маленькие хрени множатся, расползаются по всему телу, и бац! – ты уже не можешь контролировать себя и вынужден слушаться приказов, как робот. Я делил всех своих пациентов на везунчиков и неудачников.

Тендо поджимает губы и опускает голову, выглядя отчётливо виноватым. Может быть, это напускное, но Ушиджима не видит лжи в его позе и выражении лица: ему, кажется, действительно неприятно вспоминать о бытности врачом вамдар.

– Везунчики, – говорит он медленно, – из-за шока и кучи внедрений забывали свою прошлую жизнь. Неудачники – это те, чья память сохраняется и после операций. Они помнят всю свою жизнь до нас, помнят боль операций, помнят... Всё, пожалуй. Но не могут сопротивляться приказам. Не могут даже избавить себя от этой участи, потому что в бионике стоит блок на суицидальные порывы. – Он усмехается и прикусывает губу так сильно, что она бледнеет до пергаментной белизны. – Сколько бы я ни говорил, что мне жаль, это не изменит того, что я чудовище, да?

Нет. Ушиджима видел немало чудовищ за всю свою жизнь, и они никогда не раскаивались – ни на йоту. Чудовища сами выбирали идти по своему пути, у них был выбор, и они делали его не в пользу мира. Чудовища любили то, что делали. И никогда на памяти Ушиджимы не исправлялись. У Тендо же изначально не было ни выбора, ни возможности сбежать, а когда она появилась, он ухватился за неё, как за спасательный круг. Поэтому – нет.

Он не чудовище.

– Ты не чудовище, – Ушиджима говорит это с нажимом, почти как приказ.

– Я рад, что ты так считаешь, – тихо отзывается Тендо.

В воздухе виснет несказанное «но», и Ушиджима прекрасно осознаёт, что за ним прячется: это невыразимое «я всё равно считаю себя чудовищем», которое Тендо не хочет признавать и одновременно сознаёт со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Жить с этим осознанием наверняка тяжело, но Тендо не выглядит так, словно на его плечах лежит огромная тяжесть собственных грехов. Напротив: по большей части он остаётся беспечно-мечтательным, словно сидит на какой-то дури, и это тревожит вопреки здравому смыслу. Ушиджиме хочется найти в Тендо больное место, но не для того, чтобы надавить, нет, – для того, чтобы вылечить. Промыть, зашить, забинтовать.

Он должен быть уверен, что с каждым членом его экипажа всё в порядке. Они могут сами решать свои проблемы, Ушиджима в этом не сомневается; для него главное, чтобы все были живы и сравнительно довольны, любое отклонение от этой нормы чревато неприятными последствиями и он готов жёстко это пресекать. И пускай сейчас отправить Тендо к мозгоправу возможности нет, однажды он обязательно это сделает, если тот не разберётся со своей мнимой, фантомной виной до окончания их длинного задания по спасению и обеспечению безопасности собственных задниц.

– Командир, – звенит по внешней аудиосвязи голос Сэми, – так мы вылетаем или я зря проснулся?

Ушиджима вздыхает, подходя к Тендо ближе, кладёт руку ему на плечо, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы провести большим пальцем по бьющейся жилке на белой шее. Тендо поднимает руку и касается кончиками пальцев его запястья, забирается страшно интимным жестом под рукав форменки, останавливаясь на пульсе. Вслушивается несколько секунд, стоя в звенящей тишине и не разрывая контакта глаза в глаза.

– Пора, – выдыхает он в конце концов полувопросительно и натягивает на лицо привычное мечтательное выражение, – Сэми, я уже лечу!

Ушиджима едва за ним поспевает. У кают Тендо подцепляет Удая – тот отзывается на удивление миролюбиво – и Гошики, всё ещё не отошедшего от глубокого сна. В итоге на мостике они оказываются впятером, включая Сэми, который уже готов к вылету и выглядит так, словно ему не терпится. Хотя, возможно, ему действительно не терпится: это их первая нормальная операция как команды первопроходца.

– Итак! – торжественно говорит Тендо, суёт руку в голоэкран и находит на карте нужное место: в пустом пространстве между сцепившихся в одну систему двух белых звёзд прячется, невидимая сейчас, станция вамдар. – Станция тридцать два находится здесь.

– У нас нет возможности отправить зонды сканирования в эту точку, – говорит Сэми, настраивая навигационные системы и включая двигатели, – давай в двух словах, что там? Сэми Эйта – ковчегу! Открывайте третий стыковочный.

Тёмный космос на весь экран пестреет звёздами, ещё не сложенными в созвездия. Тендо обрисовывает в воздухе фигуру:  
– Цилиндрическая хренотень, семьдесят два этажа! Вращается по орбите вокруг обеих звёзд, за счёт поглотителей энергии почти невидима для любого рода сканеров. Наша задача, вообще, не захватить это место или подорвать его, – Удай фыркает, и Тендо пускается в пояснения, – не потому что это невозможно, а потому что нам это невыгодно. Смекаете? Нам нужно разрушить их изнутри, а не воевать в авангарде. Нарушить системы снабжения и системы связи, разделить их, чтобы они не могли скооперироваться. Мы подточим их изнутри, кто-то – снаружи, и в конце концов они развалятся и свалят восвояси – или умрут.

Удай хмурится, глядя на синеватую рябь голоэкрана вокруг руки Тендо. Дёргает головой:  
– Ну и? Каков ваш план?

Ушиджима разводит руками:  
– Я не сформулирую подробный план, пока не увижу станцию своими глазами. Тендо говорил, что Соклет заправляет нижними этажами; нам нужно пробраться на станцию незамеченными, дойти до нижних этажей, найти Соклета и дать Тендо с ним переговорить.

– И по возможности наставить везде жучков и камер! – добавляет Гошики.

Он прав; Ушиджима кивает, вызывая в нём всплеск радости, и отмахивается от объятий, переводя взгляд на Тендо. Тот почти светится – не от гордости и не от счастья, но от желания бежать и делать, и Ушиджиме резко становится интересно, как он вообще отдыхает, если не может спокойно даже просто стоять на месте. Медитации убьют его, наверное. На мостик приползает сонный Кайман с большой кружкой кофе в руках и бутербродом во рту.

– Нам нужно три отряда, – говорит Тендо. – Первый попрётся на станцию прямиком, через клапаны спуска отходов. Второй организует переговоры со станцией. А третий будет ждать на случай, если мы попадёмся, чтобы вытащить нас оттуда.

Ушиджима быстро раскидывает своих людей по группам. Гошики – точно в первую, он единственный рахни на борту. Без Тендо первой группе и соваться на станцию нечего, так что он тоже идёт туда. Элезию и Васильеву, как наиболее адекватных, во вторую, отвлекать внимание. Кайман, Реон и Кимбли останутся в третьей: они все мастера по вытаскиванию людей из неприятных ситуаций.

– Я, – говорит Удай, – буду в первой.

Ушиджима вскидывает брови, и он поясняет:  
– Можно будет прикинуться заново пойманным пленником, которого два высших тащат на переработку, – Тендо присвистывает и бормочет что-то явно одобряющее себе под нос, – а ты уже замечен как человек, которого вытащил Тендо, так что явно не подходишь на роль переговорщика.

Ушиджима хмурится. Он не думал об этом, когда раскидывал их всех по группам. Разделяться с Тендо не кажется хорошей идеей, но Удай во многом прав: покажись он на станции, его сразу же узнают как союзника мятежного Тендо. Но идти одному с двумя рахни, которых он воспринимает, как врагов...

– Я пойду с ними, – хрипло говорит Кайман, – если позволишь, командор. Аэнское чутьё им там не помешает, верно? А по мне с виду особо и не скажешь, что я аэн.

Это правда: перья на его голове совсем мягкие, русые с едва заметным зеленоватым отливом, и лежат в беспорядке почти кудрями, так что и не скажешь, что это не привычный волосяной покров. Вертикальные зрачки могли бы выдать его, но они у Каймана зачастую расширены до ровных круглых пятен, вытесняющих оранжево-карюю радужку почти целиком. И рогов, привычных аэнской расе, у него не видно: он спилил их подчистую, так что о них напоминают теперь только два круглых сероватых рубца, обычно прикрытые чёлкой.

– Ладно, – соглашается Ушиджима. – Тогда я буду в третьей. Васильева, Элезия и Трес во второй, переговоры на челноке. Тендо, станция вооружена?

– Не-а! – улыбается тот, – Координаты всех станций знают только высшие, и эта информация практически не может просочиться к ремаф. Вооружение туда ставить затратно и бессмысленно, это же не атакующие корабли. Единственная проблема нашего плана в том, что связь внутри станции глушится почти полностью. Пропускает только определённые частоты, на которых мы спалимся.

– Квантомеханическая связь работает практически в любых условиях, – оповещает его СУИИ, – сигнал о вашем местонахождении и сигнал «мэйдэй» вместе взятые занимают всего тридцать байт. Получение и обработка такого сообщения займёт у меня всего десяток наносекунд.

Ушиджима кивает:  
– Всё равно, есть вероятность, что связи не будет. На этот случай тоже нужен план.

– Перестраховщик, – фыркает подошедший Реон, – впрочем, ты прав. Тендо, внутри станции есть какие-нибудь примочки, с помощью которых вы можете подать сигнал о помощи?

Тендо подвисает на несколько секунд, прикрывая глаза. Ушиджима ловит каждое изменение в его выражении лица – то, как он чуть хмурится, как дёргаются уголки его губ, как он, в конце концов, расплывается в довольной улыбке.

– Есть, – говорит он уверенно, – очень редко, но бывают ситуации, когда панели поглощения энергии ломаются и нуждаются в починке. На станции есть возможность свернуть их и отправить в ремонт; это очень заметная штука! Под панелями находятся контактные материалы, и они отражают довольно много света, так что это будет почти что солнечный парус.

– Если вас возьмут в плен, вы не сможете провернуть такое сложное действие, – хмурится Ушиджима.

Тендо хлопает в ладони:  
– Сможем! Системки у вамдар слабые, завязанные циклично, если взломаешь что-то одно, взлом всего остального труда не составит. У СУИИ это вообще секунды займёт, а я... ну, за полчаса справлюсь?

План не идеален, и это раздражает. Кроме того, Ушиджима не любит отсиживаться в стороне, а именно это ему и предстоит: сидеть и ждать, пока Тендо, Гошики, Удай и Кайман – при том, что действительно доверить это задание с просчитываемыми последствиями он может только Кайману, да и тот явно не справится в одиночку – незамеченными проберутся на станцию, найдут там искомого человека и договорятся с ним. Если договорятся. Весь этот план – одно большое «если». Тендо говорит что-то про удачу, но Ушиджима в удачу не верит – слишком уж она эфемерна, слишком не поддаётся логике и расчётам.

Удачу не засунешь в уравнение и не посчитаешь. А без неё вероятность успеха у этого плана – да и планом-то его назвать сложно, так, собранное на коленке нечто – опасно близится к нулю. Будь у Ушиджимы выбор, он бы спасовал, но выбора нет. Это его задача, и никто другой с нею не справится, потому что ни у кого больше нет козыря в виде Тендо Сатори.

Козыря, который выглядит так, словно ему не терпится поскорее броситься в пекло. Ушиджима заглядывает ему в глаза и не видит ни капли страха, хотя его расчёты не предполагают подобного энтузиазма. «Всё получится», одними губами говорит Тендо, чтобы никто, кроме Ушиджимы, его не услышал. И хочется, отчаянно хочется забрать всю команду обратно на ковчег со словами «нихрена, мы не будем делать это дерьмо, пусть им занимается кто-нибудь другой», но никого другого для выполнения этого дерьма попросту не найдётся. К тому же, Ушиджима – ответственный первопроходец, и они – его команда. Лучшие из лучших, самые храбрые люди, решившиеся на долгий полёт неизвестно куда, учитывая, что вероятность успеха, провозглашённая самой инициативой, была меньше двух к десяти.

– Возвращайтесь целыми, – хрипло выдаёт Ушиджима, напуская на себя как можно более командирский вид. – Гошики, не буянь. Кайман, не бери на себя слишком многое. Удай... я не знаю, что тебе сказать, но мне не хочется, чтобы ты остался там.

Он замолкает, переведя взгляд на Тендо. Тот щурится, прикрывая ресницами искры в радужках и почти пьяное веселье на дне зрачков. Тендо похож на ураган и шторм, на неподвластную контролю стихию, и Ушиджиму обычно бесконечно раздражают такие люди – непослушные, не вписывающиеся в рамки, не соблюдающие субординацию и правила поведения, – но Тендо умудряется выделиться даже из них.

Когда Ушиджима был совсем ребёнком, мать рассказывала ему сказку про девочку, поймавшую упавшую в океан звезду. Звезда была единственной в своём роде, яркой и волшебной, и оказалась беглянкой с небес, где ей было отчаянно тесно. Другие звёзды пытались вернуть её, мутили воду штормами и ураганами, но звезда отчаянно цеплялась за девочку, унёсшую её к себе домой, и умоляла не возвращать её на небеса. За подаренное ей укрытие она обещала своей спасительнице всё, что угодно, вплоть до бессмертной души, но девочка не попросила ничего, кроме её любви.

Когда Ушиджима услышал эту сказку впервые, он ожидал привычного «и жили они долго и счастливо» в конце, но – шутка ли – так и не получил. Мать перешла на другие сказки, и по первости он даже забыл этот сюжет, а потом, вспомнив в уже достаточно взрослом возрасте, нашёл оригинал, оказавшийся историей о богине света Элиэ, которой упавшая с небес звезда отдала свою жизнь и душу в конце Века Штормов, чтобы завершить войну. 

Это история первого контакта с аэнами, где звездой, по мнению историков, был воин-дезертир, подаривший оллинцам все известные ему технологии в обмен на подводное убежище. Смешно, но Тендо сейчас страшно напоминает Ушиджиме эту чёртову павшую звезду. Он давно вырос из сказок о любви и доверии, из сказок, где в конце все живут долго и счастливо, однако тот ребёнок внутри него, так и не услышавший конца истории, хочет изменить этот сюжет.

Спасти звезду. Победить её сородичей, чтобы они больше никогда не смогли ограничивать ей свободу. Рациональный внутренний голос шепчет, что у Ушиджимы ничего не получится: нельзя спасти того, кто не хочет спасения, а Тендо как раз из того типа людей, которые жертвуют собой ради чего угодно, в основном в попытке искупить свои фантомные грехи.

Рациональный внутренний голос – ничто по сравнению с силой воли. Ушиджима затыкает его и сжимает пальцы у Тендо на плече так сильно, что сквозь форменку и слой кожи чувствует его бешеный пульс.

– Возвращайся, – повторяет Ушиджима теперь исключительно для него.

И он улыбается – в этот раз не оскалом а почти по-нормальному. Это тёплая, мягкая улыбка, и Ушиджиме хочется улыбнуться в ответ, хотя он прекрасно знает, что его лицо неспособно на такие мимические подвиги. Уголки губ дёргаются вверх – это максимум, который он может себе позволить.

– Вышли в варп, – будничным тоном рапортует Сэми, прерывая красоту момента, – ориентировочное время прибытия – полчаса.

Тендо присвистывает:  
– Ничего себе у вас скорости!

Ушиджима хмыкает, кивает одобрительно и распускает всех готовиться к вылазкам, приказав СУИИ предупредить отсутствующих о плане. На подходе к каюте его ловит Кайман, и улыбка на его лице, которую очень многие – но только не Ушиджима – считают очаровательной, не предвещает ничего хорошего.

– Я вижу, как ты на него смотришь, командор, – вкрадчиво говорит Кайман, – это не просто взгляд.

Упаси богиня его разговаривать с Кайманом на тему чувств. Ушиджима и сам прекрасно понимает, что попал, но признаваться в этом самому себе не спешит: сейчас лишние чувства ему ни к чему.

– Зная тебя, ты ещё не принял это как данность, – фыркает Кайман, – и никто не заметил, потому что по тебе и правда трудно что-то сказать. Но на взгляде ты пропалился. Знаешь, у аэнов с этим делом всё гораздо проще, чем у остальных рас. Мы никогда не скрывали и не отрицали наши чувства, потому что они делают нас сильнее. Вы, оллинцы, наши полные противоположности – медитации, спокойствие духа, вся херня.

Ушиджима вздыхает:  
– Ближе к делу, Кайман. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что на меня не действуют лишние расшаркивания.

– Я просто хотел сказать, что твоё – это твоё, – тихо говорит тот, – он не пострадает, обещаю.

– Они, – поправляет его Ушиджима.

Кайман смеётся:  
– Да-да, конечно. Они.

И уходит, оставляя Ушиджиму наедине с выводами из этого короткого диалога. Выводы неутешительны, и не замечать то, что уже окончательно всплыло на поверхность, просто не получается. Оллинцы и аэны, конечно, противоположны в своём отношении к чувствам, но у них есть одно большое сходство: тогда как земляне и рахни по большей части полигамны и могут менять своих партнёров как перчатки, оллинцы с аэнами влюбляются раз и навсегда. Формы любви у них разные, и для каждого это что-то своё, но самая характерная черта такой влюблённости – ощущение того, что этот человек «свой».

«Моё», – так упрямо твердит им их подсознание. Согласно официальной статистике, только два процента оллинцев находят нового партнёра после расставания или смерти предыдущего. И Ушиджима, вероятно, входит в оставшиеся девяносто восемь. До этого ему никогда не хотелось забрать кого-то и спрятать далеко и глубоко, вытащить из всех оков, защитить и успокоить. С Тендо такое не провернёшь, но Ушиджиме повезло с выдержкой – он справится.

Только в одной вещи про оллинцев Кайман не угадал; об этом не подозревают до определённого момента даже многие земляки Ушиджимы. Все медитации, все правила, которым их учат едва ли не с младенчества, – всё это направлено на то, чтобы, когда ты встретишь того самого человека, кем бы он ни был, не забрать его себе целиком, не оковать цепями, не присвоить, как вещь, как того требует этот рудиментарный завоевательский инстинкт. Аэны смогли обуздать его, а вот для оллинцев это оказалось практически неподвластной вещью. Стихией, с которой приходится считаться.

Тонкий голосок в голове Ушиджимы, твердящий «моё» с самой встречи с Тендо, медленно становится громче. Он растёт, наращивает децибелы, и если поначалу Ушиджима едва его слышал, сейчас он заглушает часть фоновых звуков. 

Пустая комната в его голове обретает источник света – крошечную лампочку под самым потолком, испускающую тёплый красновато-жёлтый цвет, как звезда, закатывающаяся за горизонт.

– СУИИ, – тихо зовёт Ушиджима, усевшись в кресло в своей каюте, – если я начну действовать вопреки своим привычным протоколам, отправь меня в стазис. Насильно.

– Я уверена, что вы не станете поступать опрометчиво, даже с учётом изменений в ваших чувствах и вашей гормональной системе. Вы не такой человек, Ушиджима.

Звучит обнадёживающе. Он садится в позу для медитации и проваливается внутрь себя, контролируя дыхание и пульс. Голос в голове затихает, заглушенный звуками работы корабля, шагами в коридоре и мирными переругиваниями команды. Ушиджима погружается в этот звук целиком, ощущая, как жабры на шее ищут воду. Отчаянно не хватает давления – глубинные замки на Таусе, компенсировавшие давление километров воды сверху, смягчали четыре сотни бар до пяти, при которых, однако, всё равно не выживали люди без брони. Родной дом Ушиджимы был на глубине сотни метров, почти у берега, но и там было выше несчастных двух бар, максимального давления, которое можно установить в каюте.

Кто-то крадётся к его каюте – шаги тихие, как у кошки, но их всё равно слышно. Воздух рядом колеблется едва-едва, но и такое движение Ушиджима не может не заметить – особенно, в медитации. Дверь открывается с громким, почти оглушающим шипением, и шаги останавливаются у порога. Слышно, как сбивчиво бьётся сердце, как лёгкие качают воздух: вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох, – тоже неровно, почти что нервно.

– Эм, – голос Тендо громкий и ровный, мелодичный, напоминающий голоса крупных певчих птиц с Эпл-Кинт. – Я невовремя, да?

Ушиджима открывает глаза. Тендо мнётся на пороге, не решаясь зайти и не желая уходить.

– Проходи, чего стоишь, – тихо говорит Ушиджима, кивнув в сторону кресла, – что-то случилось?

Тендо плюхается в кресло, расставив длинные ноги. Ушиджима разворачивается к нему, не меняя позы, смотрит снизу вверх, дожидаясь ответа, пока Тендо впитывает взглядом пространство комнаты с ним самим во главе. Он молчит ужасно долго как для самого себя, но в конце концов выдаёт:  
– Я хотел сказать спасибо, чудо-мальчик.

Ушиджима хмурится:  
– За что?

– Доверие, – Тендо всплёскивает руками, – ты мне доверяешь. Это, – он отводит взгляд, – странно, наверное? Не могу объяснить. То есть да, ты проверял меня и всё такое, все эти импланты и прочее дерьмо, но... с самого начала это было просто перестраховкой? Ты был где-то девять за и один против. В смысле, девять единиц доверия и одна единица подозрений. Вот за это и спасибо. Я просто не знаю, как иначе выразить свою благодарность.

– Я же говорил тебе, что это не вопрос доверия, – бормочет Ушиджима.

Тендо щурит глаза, заглядывая ему в глаза – и глубже. Долгое мгновение кажется, что вот сейчас он догадается о чём-нибудь непоправимом, но ничего не происходит.

– Если бы это не было вопросом доверия, – тихо говорит Тендо, – ты бы не отправил команду по моим слепым расчётам. Удай, например, никогда бы не повёл за мной своих людей: он идёт сам, но это именно потому что он мне не доверяет.

Он молчит несколько минут, словно раздумывая, продолжать свою мысль или нет, а потом выдаёт скороговоркой, на одном дыхании:  
– Послушай, я понимаю, что никогда не стану для вас полноценным товарищем и всё такое. И мне достаточно быть, ну, фигуркой на доске, которой доверяют достаточно, чтобы вести её в бой. Здесь меня хотя бы не оставили за бортом. Я... – он сглатывает, – я никогда не был ценным сам по себе, чудо-мальчик. Продукт евгеники, к тому же, неудачный, – вот, кем я всегда был и буду. Вы хотя бы видите во мне личность. Поэтому я не против умереть за тебя, вот, к чему я веду. Ты правда, правда можешь мне доверять. Даже если ты решишь повернуться задницей ко всей вселенной, я останусь на твоей стороне.

Нет. Ушиджима чувствует, как горячая, словно кипяток, волна отрицания поднимается у него в груди и рвётся к горлу, заставляет руки сжаться в кулаки, едва не вздёргивает на ноги, чтобы сделать что-нибудь... что-нибудь злое. Ему требуется почти пять минут, чтобы успокоиться, и всё это время Тендо сидит, прямой, словно ему в позвоночник воткнули штырь, закрыв глаза и отгородившись от окружающего пространства руками, сложенными на груди в три ряда.

– Во-первых, – совладав, наконец, с голосом, говорит Ушиджима. Тон у него мрачный, голос охрип от усилий, – не надо за меня умирать. Жить – пожалуйста, умирать – это не ко мне. Едва ли я оценю твою смерть, будь она хоть грёбаным манифестом. Во-вторых, – он всё-таки поднимается на ноги и подходит к креслу, к Тендо, вплотную, возвышаясь над ним, как скала. Хватает за подбородок, едва контролируя прикладываемую силу, и вздёргивает вверх, заставляя открыть глаза и посмотреть на себя, – ты – часть команды, что бы там в твоей голове не происходило. Никто не воспринимает тебя как пешку, а если кто-то и воспринимает, то я готов лично вправить им мозги.

Тендо молчит. Уголки губ ползут вниз, хотя он отчаянно пытается улыбнуться. Ушиджима делает длинный вздох и продолжает:  
– И в-третьих, ты ценен сам по себе. Совокупность интеллекта, черт характера, внешности, всего, что в тебе вывели, всего, что ты воспитал в себе сам, – это и есть ты, Тендо. Даже не думай больше воспринимать себя, как вещь, понял?

В ушах стучит, и Ушиджима поздновато понимает, что это не его собственный пульс, а частящее сердце Тендо. Тендо молчит, сжимает кулаки, поджимает побелевшие губы, смотрит на Ушиджиму, не моргая, словно на божество, а потом поднимается, едва не упав из-за задрожавших коленок, раскидывает руки и обнимает: за шею, за плечи, за пояс, всеми руками, сцепляя их позади Ушиджимы так крепко, словно боится, что тот вырвется. Утыкается холодным носом в изгиб шеи над ключицей, ухом едва задевая жабры. Ушиджима автоматическим жестом обнимает его в ответ, инстинктивно проходится пальцами по позвоночнику, потому что голос разума за криками гормонов слышит совсем едва. Тендо прижимается ближе, притирается вплотную, так, что тепло его кожи чувствуется даже через два слоя одежды.

– Нужно назвать в честь тебя созвездие, – запальчиво говорит он, его дыхание опаляет ключицу, – обязательно. Ты должен быть увековечен!

Ушиджима хмыкает неопределённо, понятия не имея, что на это ответить, и Тендо отстраняется с глухим смешком:  
– Ладно, надо заканчивать, пока я не начал придумывать имена нашим будущим детям. Не думаю, что ты будешь в восторге от такого, чудо-мальчик.

И быстро исчезает за дверями каюты, оставляя Ушиджиму в полнейшем раздрае. К тому моменту, как он, наконец, приходит в себя, экипаж уже, разбившись на группы, в челноках летит к станции: первая команда – в сторону отсеков-отходников, вторая – в сторону стыковочного отсека. Ушиджима поднимается на мостик, нервно глядя на зелёные точки, ползущие по голоэкрану, на рябящий из-за стелс-режима тёмный космос перед носом корабля.

И что-то внутри него орёт, что всё пойдёт не так, срываясь на ультразвук.


	35. К.А. Сложное односложное

Конечно, Акинори с самого начала знал, что проиграет, но сейчас это раздражает. Первый мат он получает за двадцать два хода от начала, второй – за девятнадцать, третий – за четырнадцать. Никакие уловки не помогают, кроме того, это не карточная игра, где можно смухлевать, приложив достаточно ловкости, спрятать пару козырей в рукаве даже в электронной версии, или пересчитать карты. Шахматы удивительно строги к такого рода уловкам – Акинори не любит их в большинстве своём именно из-за этого.

Четвёртая игра заканчивается на седьмом ходу – и не потому что Дайшо побеждает. Точнее, поэтому, но немного не так, как во все предыдущие разы. Акинори кутается в одеяло по самые глаза, отодвигаясь от доски, и надувает щёки:  
– Ну и смысл мне играть с тем, кто точно победит? Ещё ходов пять – и ты снова сожрёшь моего короля!

Дайшо мелодично смеётся. Он смотрит на доску как-то почти умиротворённо, и это сильно контрастирует с его выражением, когда они только-только сели за игру – взволнованным, взвинченным, полным тревоги. Акинори так и не удалось выпытать у него, что произошло, но игра действительно помогла, так что париться не о чём. Ну, почти. Всё-таки чтобы настолько взволновать синтетика, должно произойти что-то совсем из ряда вон, и лучше бы всем быть в курсе, чтобы, в случае чего, отреагировать на угрозу вовремя.

– Ты хмуришься, – говорит Дайшо, протягивая руку через голодоску и тыкая пальцем в складку между бровей Акинори. – Настолько не любишь проигрывать?

– Не люблю, – соглашается тот, – но дело не в этом. Что случилось, Дайшо? Я не контрол-фрик, но меня нервирует, когда я не знаю, где опасность.

– Никакой опасности, – спокойно отзывается Дайшо. Звучит так, словно он и самого себя в этом убеждает. – Просто рядовая проблема. Ничего такого, что угрожало бы тебе и твоим людям.

Акинори умеет делать выводы. Акинори умеет анализировать чужие слова от заглавной буквы до точки, каждую паузу запятой, каждую заминку, каждую интонацию – в конце концов, не зря же среди копов он значился как Волшебник, умеющий без пыток выцепить информацию практически из кого угодно.

– Значит, – говорит он, переключаясь в режим допроса, – это что-то, что угрожает тебе и твоим людям?

Взгляд Дайшо вспыхивает, как триэтилборат от искры. Пламя зелёное, как трава, языки взвиваются вверх, танцуя вокруг зрачка. Это завораживает вопреки всему, заставляет замереть, как добычу под взглядом змеи. Без связи с СУИИ Акинори бы считал, что его нарочно гипнотизируют, но она не подаёт никаких сигналов, и это значит, что он попадается на крючок сам по себе, почти что сознательно.

– Не смотри на меня так, – морщится Акинори, – я хочу помочь.

Дайшо поднимает брови. Его выражение сочится сарказмом настолько едким, что даже одной капли, кажется, хватит, чтобы потравить всех вредителей вселенной.

– Да ты что, – ехидно тянет он, – и чем же?

И Акинори даже хватает выдержки, чтобы не пробить ладонью лицо. Он капельку возмущён, довольно сильно взволнован и где-то на пятёрочку из десяти раздражён, потому что с Дайшо сейчас хуже, чем с ребёнком: детей хотя бы можно отвлечь, чтобы выпытать необходимое, этот же придурок может делать двадцать задач одновременно и даже не подумает ослабить свою защиту.

– Чтобы я мог помочь, мне нужно знать, что происходит, – медленно, и правда, как ребёнку, говорит Акинори, – пожалуйста, Дайшо.

Тот неловко, резковато пожимает плечами, словно пытаясь скинуть плащом лёгшие на них проблемы. Его лицо выражает раздражение, но за этой маской скрываются чувства куда более глубокие, чем поверхностное «как-вы-все-меня-заебали». Акинори впитывает это кожей: ни на что не похожее ощущение, вызывающее мурашки, наждачкой проходящиеся по загривку.

– Если ваши технологии не позволяют воскрешать мёртвых, – криво улыбается Дайшо, – ты ничем не сможешь помочь. Завтра командование над моим кораблём возьмёт Нумай, он же станет вашим координатором на время, пока вы здесь и работаете на нас.

– А ты? – хмурится Акинори.

– А я останусь за бортом, – выдыхает Дайшо. – Никто в здравом уме не подпустит к командованию того, кому до смерти осталось чуть больше семидесяти двух часов.

Он кладёт руку на грудь – туда, где Акинори искал сердце. Пальцы сжимаются, комкая тёмную футболку. Признаётся нехотя:  
– Я выхожу из строя, Акинори. Вообще, это должно было произойти ещё девять лет назад. Удивительно, что я смог продержаться так долго.

– ...чего? – хрипло переспрашивает тот. Дайшо выглядит нормально, и ничего в нём не выдаёт то, что он при смерти, – ты мне сейчас говоришь, что собрался кони двинуть?

Дайшо фыркает. Улыбка – росчерк бледных розовых губ – кажется на его лице чужой и приклеенной.

– Именно, умник. Я был экспериментальной моделью, созданной Ямакой Микой, лучшей учёной в области робототехники и проектирования искусственных интеллектов. Перед тобой сидит её последнее творение. – Дайшо прикрывает глаза ресницами, уворачиваясь от цепкого взгляда Акинори. – Я буквально ходячее надгробие. Давно пора... отдохнуть.

Воздух резко заканчивается, словно вакуум космоса высосал его подчистую. Акинори вскакивает на ноги, шипит нечленораздельную нецензурщину на смеси рахнийских диалектов, возмущённый и разозлённый до белого каления с полпинка. Ну нет, думает он злобно, и внутри него просыпается злое, клацающее острыми зубищами чудовище, хрена с два ты подохнешь в мою смену! Я сам тебя грохну, проклятый уебан, где ты взял это унылое смирение? Положи, блядь, на место, а лучше – выкини нахер! Злость вскипает в нём за секунды, словно достигнув критической массы, и взрывается, царапая шрапнелью всё вокруг, размалывая внутренности в уродливый фарш. И тело почти не ощущается - ощущается только гнев, такой, какого Акинори не испытывал ещё ни разу.

– Я тебе, сука, такие похороны щас устрою, злоебучий ты, хуем деланный пиздопроёбыш! – он хватает Дайшо за грудки, вздёргивая вверх, сталкиваясь носом к носу и почти не замечая веса его тела, сильно напрягшего руки, – чё, блядь, решил, что пора лапки кверху – и на покой? Прямо посреди вот этого всего? Серьёзно? А не охуели ли вы, мсье?

Дайшо моргает. Вид у него – удивлённый до крайности, и это не маска. Он теряется, тушуется, и по зелёным радужкам строчками ползут искры – ошибки, ошибки, ошибки. Он зависает, как старенький доконтактный пентиум при подсчёте операций с плавающей запятой, и даже глитчей не издаёт – просто смотрит на Акинори, как на ссаного мессию. Акинори не ссаный мессия. Он просто устал терять товарищей, устал отпускать людей, устал сдаваться раньше положенного. И то, что все сдаются раньше положенного, его страшно бесит. Эта злость копилась достаточно долго, пора её выплеснуть.

– Чё завис? – шипит он, – сказать нечего, а?

– Нечего, – медленно выговаривает Дайшо. Слово сопровождается таким количеством помех, что становится едва различимым в электронном шуме. – Я не ожидал подобной реакции.

Акинори закатывает глаза:  
– А чего, блядь, ты ожидал? Что я, как и твои товарищи-хуярищи, скажу «ну окей, подыхай себе», и всё? Хрена себе у тебя мнение обо мне!..

И сжимает ткань футболки так сильно, что ткань трещит, прорываясь под давлением пальцев. Крышу от ярости сносит похлеще, чем киллер вперемешку с алкоголем и дурью, и это не побочки, нет, – это настоящие чувства.

– Отпусти, – просит Дайшо, и Акинори нехотя повинуется, позволяя ему упасть обратно в кресло. – Ты ничего не сможешь с этим сделать, Акинори. Я и сам узнал меньше суток назад.

Он переворачивает руку запястьем вверх и смотрит, как мелко дрожат бледные пальцы, впитывая зрелище взглядом. Акинори не выдерживает и минуты – хватает его запястье одной из нижних рук и сжимает, ощущая ладонью неровную пульсацию электролита под кожей.

– Согласно моим расчётам, процессоры выйдут из строя через семьдесят три часа, двадцать минут и сорок шесть секунд. – Дайшо хмыкает. – Сорок пять. Ничего не поделаешь.

– Ну нет, – упрямо мотает головой Акинори, – видишь ли, я не верю в ситуации класса «ничего не поделаешь». Да и едва ли ты пытался спастись, суицидник хренов.

Дайшо смеётся, и Акинори чувствует горечь на корне языка, возникающую от этого звука, словно его можно попробовать на вкус. Расчёты? Да к дьяволу расчёты! Он не помнит даже таблицу умножения на восемь, потому что умение считать ему в жизни не пригождалось ни разу. А вот шило в жопе пригождалось ещё как, много, много, действительно много раз. Повод вспомнить былой опыт скоростных полётов из одного уголка галактики в другой в поисках нужной информации.

– Мика мертва, – говорит Дайшо, и голос его ломается на середине слова, – и я понятия не имею, где она оставила коды и чертежи. Даже Хэнк не поможет мне с починкой, потому что одно дело – припаять кому-нибудь новую руку или ногу, и совсем другое – собрать кого-то заново.

– Пессимист, – почти презрительно выплёвывает Акинори. – Нельзя сдаваться так просто, Дайшо!

Он позорно срывается на крик, но это не самое главное сейчас. Потом можно будет пристыдить себя за отсутствие выдержки. Потом, когда Дайшо перестанет строить из себя суицидника. Герой, блядь.

– Если бы это было «просто», я бы отрубился сразу после её смерти! – рявкает тот. – Но нет, я тащил на своём горбу весь этот ебучий флот, вытаскивал людей, устраивал диверсии, выводил из строя корабли и пушки иниэвассар, хотя нам всем здесь прекрасно известно, что все эти битвы в конечном обречены на провал! Были, во всяком случае.

Ну вот, проблеск оптимизма. Уже есть, с чем работать. Акинори цепляется за это «были», как за спасательный круг:  
– А теперь?

– Странно в этом признаваться, – фыркает Дайшо, слегка успокаиваясь, – но вы принесли с собой надежду, появившись здесь. Вас много, у вас есть врачи, вы не попадётесь на крючок вамдар, как мы по первости. Технологии, ресурсы, обученные люди... У вас есть многое, и это немного меняет расстановку сил. Мика сказала бы, что с вами у нас точно получится выбраться из всего этого дерьма. Она никогда не любила проигрывать... как и ты, судя по всему.

О да, Акинори ненавидит проигрывать. И этот спор он не проиграет, потому что, конечно, он может смириться с тем, что Дайшо до смерти привязан к призраку, что Дайшо любит призрака и не может отпустить фантом своей создательницы окончательно. Хрен бы с ней, с этой его – их – влюблённостью. Но смириться с тем, что Дайшо умрёт? Ха, чёрта с два. Он не для этого в полной мере осознал свою влюблённость всего пару часов назад.

– Итак, – говорит Акинори уже почти спокойно. – Семьдесят два часа. Какую максимальную скорость развивают ваши корабли?

– «Змей» – варп-четыре, – сознаётся Дайшо.

Акинори с умудрённым видом кивает, хотя ему эта информация ни капли не помогает. Он понятия не имеет, как далеко от станции находится Лемос и за сколько примерно они смогут к нему прилететь.

– СУИИ? – зовёт он.

И она мгновенно отвечает на его невысказанный вопрос, словно беспокоится за Дайшо не меньше, чем Акинори. Может, это действительно так.

– Путь займёт у вас пять часов и тридцать две минуты.

– Окей! – Акинори хватает Дайшо за руку и волочит за собой заново отстроенными коридорами, – передай на «Змей» навигационные данные. Дайшо, прижми свою задницу к капитанскому креслу и скажи своим людям, чтобы летели по заданным координатам. – Тот открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Акинори накрывает его губы ладонью и снова нечленораздельно матерно шипит, чтобы он заткнулся. – Никаких, блядь, возражений мне тут! Считай, что эти семьдесят два часа – мои; ты всё равно решил сдаться, так что тебе должно быть похер.

Рот под ладонью изгибается в улыбке, дыхание короткого выдоха почти обжигает. Акинори сглатывает, стараясь держать лицо и не стушеваться, и дёргает головой, ожидая возражений.

Возражений не следует. Дайшо слушается, хотя и явно нехотя: прижимает свою задницу к седушке капитанского кресла, подключается к системам «Змея» напрямую, кабелем между позвонками, собирает на мостике своих людей, передавая основное управление Нумаю.

– Шевели булками, – недовольно бурчит Акинори, утаскивая его в сторону медотсека и толкая к койке, – начнёшь опять говорить про бессмысленность бытия и «отдых», я тебе втащу, даже если сломаю руку о твою металлическую черепушку. А потом втащу другой рукой. У меня их шесть, и ещё есть ноги, и пока я всё об тебя к херам не переломаю, не остановлюсь. Поэтому – завали ебало и лежи смирно!

Дайшо фыркает. К нему кусками возвращается самообладание, ледяная корка скрытного, неприятного типа, вооружённого сарказмом и издёвками. И это хорошо, потому что снова видеть разбитого вдребезги Дайшо Акинори совсем не хочется. Лучше пусть он навсегда останется невыносимым ехидным мудилой, с таким и веселее, и проще иметь дело.

– Лежу, – медленно говорит он. – Молчу.

Акинори одобрительно хмыкает, вызывает мультисканер на омни-инструменте и просвечивает его с головы до пят, сохраняя результаты.

– СУИИ, сможешь отправить данные Ките?

– Это займёт пару часов, – отзывается она. – Ответ от него, вероятно, придёт быстрее, но просмотр и анализ данных тоже займёт время.

– Отправь с меткой «СРОЧНО ПИЗДЕЦ», именно в такой формулировке и капсом, – приказным тоном говорит Акинори, переводя взгляд на лицо Дайшо. – Итак, мистер Сугуру! Вами занимается доктор Коноха Акинори! Что беспокоит?

Дайшо нервно смеётся:  
– И много вы смыслите в роботах, док?

– Нихрена вообще, – бурчит Акинори, – но мне в любом случае нужны твои показания. Давай, выкладывай.

Поморщившись, Дайшо садится на кушетке, оглядывая пространство вокруг себя. Корабль словно тоже обеспокоен его состоянием: свет едва заметно мерцает, и от этого перед глазами словно образуется полупрозрачный шумовой слой. Белые стены медотсека слепят глаза, за закрытыми полками прячутся детали и компоненты. Дверь отрезает их от всего остального корабля – да что там, кажется, что от всего остального мира, хотя Акинори и не обманывается этим ощущением. Дайшо облокачивается на его бок, устраивая голову на рёбрах, и прикрывает глаза.

– Потеря мелкой координации и моторики, – говорит он, вытягивая перед собой дрожащие руки, – ухудшение зрения до тридцати процентов от нормы. Проблемы с насосными системами, перекачивающими электролит. В целом, нормально работают пока что только терморегуляция и память.

– Ну хоть как грелка пока сгодишься, – фыркает Акинори, – и на том спасибо. Теперь о Мике. Где она могла оставить информацию о тебе? Насколько много ты сам о себе знаешь?

Дайшо вздыхает. Его ресницы мелко дрожат, радужки ходят туда-сюда, словно он читает информацию прямиком с изнанки тонких, пронизанных блёклыми голубыми венами век.

– У меня есть вся информация, кроме самой важной, – вяло отзывается он. – Устройство двух главных процессоров, контролирующих все остальные системы, мне неизвестно: Мика оставляла о них лишь какие-то наработки, а всё остальное делала почти в полевых условиях. Это было очень давно, навряд ли что-то сохранилось.

– Можешь засунуть своё «навряд ли» себе в задницу, – шипит Акинори. – Где она жила, когда создавала тебя?

– Люкс, – отвечает Дайшо. – Эта планета сейчас полностью занята вамдар, туда не...

– Засунь. Свои. Вероятности. И. Предположения. Себе. В. Задницу, – чеканит Акинори. – Там вамдар? Я – рахни; мы с ними почти как грёбаные Мии, братья-близнецы! Так что выходим из варпа, отправляем тебя на сканирование к милашке СУИИ под охраной Элайзы и ко, а я лечу на этот ваш грёбаный Люкс и добываю наработки Мики. К тому моменту, как я вернусь, подгребёт Кита, если будет нужно, разбудим ещё парочку мозговитых техников. И даже не заикайся мне о том, чтобы свалить и сдохнуть где-нибудь, как дворовая кошка.

Дайшо вздыхает – устало и невесело.

– Я просто не понимаю, зачем ты вообще это делаешь.

– Потому что, – отрезает Акинори, безотчётным движением проходясь ладонью по его волосам. – У тебя есть время подумать над этим вопросом.

Дайшо подставляется под прикосновение. Холод его кожи просачивается сквозь ткань одежды Акинори, но сейчас некогда мёрзнуть. Сейчас Акинори главный; единственный трезво мыслящий человек на этом судёнышке, и нужно взять себя в руки и работать. Отдохнётся потом. Истерики тоже потом.

– Ты солгал мне тогда, – вдруг говорит Дайшо.

– А? – Акинори хмурится. – Когда?

– Когда я спросил, боишься ли ты. В отключке, под киллером, ты говорил, что боишься. А потом, протрезвев, ответил «нет». – Дайшо морщится. – Не выношу лжи.

Акинори усмехается:  
– Оба раза это была правда. Есть разные категории страха! Можно сказать, что половина меня боится тебя, а половина лю... – он давится воздухом, язык спотыкается о нёбо, – эм, не боится, вот. И первая половина работает скорее на выученных правилах, чем на реальных чувствах.

– В смысле?

– В Млечном Пути отношение к синтетикам всегда было не очень. Все наши несколько попыток создать таких крутых ребят, как вы, заканчивались кровищей и кишочками, размазанными по стенам. Объекты устраняли. В конце концов, после Второй Галактической вышел закон, по которому создание синтетического разума жёстко каралось. В итоге Кита, один из наших первопроходцев, оказался единственным, кому удалось создать стабильную версию искусственного интеллекта, не стремящуюся убивать всё вокруг. – Акинори прикусывает губу. – И, насколько я знаю, за это его лишили погон, кучи денег и возможности вернуться домой, на Землю.

– И ты боишься, – вкрадчиво допытывается Дайшо, – что я один из тех жестоких прототипов, которые были созданы вашими людьми?

Акинори тихо смеётся, качая головой. Мир за решёткой ресниц пестреет мутными белыми пятнами; в горле отчаянно сохнет от недостатка воды.

– Нет, – хрипло отвечает он, – я знаю, что ты нормальный. Просто я никогда до этого не общался с синтетиками, не считая СУИИ. А она как бы заведомо подруга, понимаешь? С ней не надо строить отношений, потому что они уже построены. С тобой – другое. Ты ещё и в защитках весь, как кханский броненосец, чёрт знает, как подступиться. Этого я и боюсь: сделать что-нибудь не так. Испортить контакт. А сам по себе ты совсем не страшный, вредный только, что Ехидна.

Звук глитча прерывает повисшую тишину. Дайшо открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и тут же захлопывает его, а потом всё-таки признаётся:  
– Честно, я никогда не думал, что мне доведётся ощутить эту ошибку снова.

И его голос, тихий и вкрадчивый, медленный и тягучий, как мёд и патока, забирается в лёгкие, вытесняя из них весь воздух. Впрочем, Акинори не спешит задыхаться – ему нравится это новое чувство. Что бы оно там ни значило.

– М? Какую? – спрашивает он с почти-не-поддельным-любопытством.

И чувствует, как на его талии стальной хваткой смыкаются холодные руки. Дайшо разворачивает Акинори к себе лицом, тянет на себя, заставляя остановится между раздвинутых ног, и обнимает ещё крепче, утыкаясь лицом в грудь. Волосы щекочут ключицы, вызывая мурашки от плеч к затылку и вдоль позвоночника вниз. Это противозаконно, думает Акинори. В смысле, реально противозаконно. В Млечном Пути их бы обоих уже расстреляли к чертям варровым.

– Я хочу тебе верить, – говорит Дайшо, и его голос звенит эмоциями. – И в то же время не хочу вновь быть обманутым.

– Я обещаю никогда-никогда тебе не врать, – скороговоркой выдаёт Акинори, боясь упустить момент, – даже в мелочах. Хорошо?

Хватка сжимается ещё сильнее, теперь напоминая больше петлю удавки, нежели объятие. Рёбра ноют, но не обращать на это внимание удаётся на удивление легко.

– ...хорошо, – невнятно бормочет Дайшо.

Это совершенно умиротворяюще – гладить его по голове, как приручённого зверя. Дайшо не ехидничает и не уворачивается; молчит, едва заметно дыша Акинори куда-то под ключицы, полностью вверяя себя ему, в этот момент так похожий на приговорённого к смерти, что становится тошно. Рациональный голос где-то глубоко внутри головы говорит, что спасение Дайшо – это напрасные усилия, лишняя опасность и не окупающие себя проблемы. Что они и без него прекрасно справятся с вамдар, первопроходческим дерьмом и всем остальным. Акинори скрипит зубами и забивает этот голос подальше внутрь; он прав, но это не отменяет того, что Дайшо необходимо спасти.

Акинори кажется, что он дышать не сможет, если Дайшо умрёт. Тело сопротивляется даже простой мысли об этом, так что пережить это будет сложно, если не совсем невозможно.

Дайшо вздрагивает и отстраняется. Бормочет:  
– Ты чего током бьёшься?

– Током? – хмурится Акинори. – Каким ещё током?

Он отходит назад на полшага, оглядывая себя, но не находит ничего, что могло бы набрать статического электричества: даже форменка на скан оказалась не шерстяной. Дайшо протягивает руку, вытянув указательный палец, и, когда он оказывается меньше, чем в сантиметре от кожи, в него бьёт молния, как из тех, по кому зарядили из «Кроэтесс», только поменьше.

– СУИИ? – нервно зовёт Акинори, – с моими имплантами всё в порядке? Что происходит?

Она начинает издалека, что не особо на неё похоже:  
– У расы рахни есть некоторые рудиментарные органы, доставшиеся им от предков, – медленно проговаривает она, – обычно они находятся в нерабочем состоянии, являясь лишь отличительным признаком расы: как рога у аэнов, к примеру. В случае с рахни, это электроциты, расположенные под кожей по всей поверхности тела. Ваши предки были способны вырабатывать биоэлектричество, Коноха. Вамдар вывели эту способность евгеникой и, вполне вероятно, жёсткими тренировками. Впрочем, я заметила, что очень большой процент ваших земляков способен неосознанно вырабатывать биоэлектричество. Для вас это как дышать, рефлекторное действие, направленное на защиту.

– Э-э-э, погоди, – Акинори всплёскивает руками, – я типа как сом, что ли? Да не-е-е, я бы заметил это рань...

Он замолкает на середине слова: память услужливо подкидывает сразу с десяток ситуаций, когда электричество и устойчивость к его воздействию спасали ему шкуру. И ещё несколько картин из детства: бабуля в деревне ловила рыбу руками, просто касаясь кромки воды; её соседка заводила старую машину, щёлкая пальцами возле оборванного контакта. Он сам, сунувший отвёртку в розетку и выживший. Акинори тогда думал, что это магия. Да что там – это и сейчас кажется ему магией.

– Окей, – говорит Акинори. – Как этим пользоваться? И какого чёрта этого не было в курсе ксенобиологии?

– Контрольные группы рахни, изучаемые ксенобиологами, были очень малы и не подвергались опасностям, которым подвергаетесь вы, Коноха, – поясняет СУИИ, – а в отсутствие органической реакции на регулярный выброс адреналина электроциты остаются в спящем состоянии и считаются нерабочим рудиментом, не стоящим внимания. Мне неизвестен способ управления этой способностью, но могу точно назвать вам двух рахни, которые умеют ею управлять. Это Гошики Цутому из команды первопроходца Ушиджимы, и Гаттенх Илая из команды первопроходца Куроо.

– ...и они оба сейчас недоступны, – резюмирует за неё Акинори. – Ладно. Ладно. Что-нибудь придумаю. Дайшо, ты в порядке? Я правда-правда не хотел бить тебя током!

Дайшо фыркает, в его взгляде подозрение мешается с теплотой, и это выглядит странно и притягательно одновременно. Он снова протягивает руку и в этот раз всё-таки касается мягкой ткани форменки на груди Акинори. Они оба ждут грома и молний на свои головы, но медблок остаётся утопленным в тишине, и ничего не сверкает.

– Я изолирован, – говорит Дайшо, – ну, отчасти. Встряхнуло чуть-чуть, но ничего критичного. Знаешь, если бы я не слышал, как ты материл меня полчаса назад, обязательно бы подумал, что ты всё-таки шпион из вамдар. Но нет, – он смеётся, – они с их Порядком неспособны на такие витиеватые фразочки.

Акинори запальчиво ржёт в ответ. В медблок просачивается Авель – сонный и до ужаса раздражённый.

– Что за хрень? – спрашивает он. – Куда летим с утра пораньше?

– Домой! – весело отзывается Акинори. – На станцию. Гвенген-два... Как её? Эллен, во! Там уже три ковчега должно быть, включая наш. И два первопроходца, хотя они наверняка уже расползлись по делам.

– Внезапно, – бурчит Авель, – ладно, не буду отрывать вас от... – он щурится, глядя на так и замершую на груди Акинори руку Дайшо, – того, чем вы занимаетесь, да. Чем бы вы ни занимались. Ребят разбудить?

Акинори мотает головой, и Авель убирается подальше, словно ему задницу подожгли. Он ещё выразит своё неодобрение, но с этим справиться легче, чем с предстоящими поисками, поэтому Акинори особо не парится. Он перехватывает запястье Дайшо, проходится по едва заметной линии вены на его руке, а после отстраняется, усаживаясь на столик напротив кушетки, и смотрит на свои руки.

– И как мне заставить это работать? – вопрошает Акинори в пустоту. – Я видел, как это проворачивали в деревне. Выглядело реально просто.

– Что ты чувствовал, когда шибанул меня током? – миролюбиво спрашивает Дайшо.

Эм, нет. В таком признаваться рановато. Акинори не готов! Он отводит взгляд и пытается вернуть себе то глухое ощущение тоски и невозможности дышать, стискивающей рёбра и горло кованым обручем. Тянущую тяжесть над диафрагмой, смутную фантомную боль в груди, обжигающую лёгкие панику. По телу ползёт странное ощущение, словно все волоски встают дыбом, и – да! – между пальцев вновь щёлкают искры.

Это не так уж легко, как выглядит, но Акинори начинает понимать алгоритм. Боль, страх, отчаяние, – обычно он запихивает их подальше и поглубже, чтобы оставаться улыбчивым и оптимистичным. Сейчас их надо всего лишь вытащить наружу, надеть на себя, как вторую кожу. Может, у Гошики и Илаи другие способы, но пока что этот – единственный.

– Получается, – удивлённо бормочет Акинори. – Вау. В смысле... Вау. Это как у того вамдар с магическим шаром, да? Жаль, я его не отсканил...

– Вполне вероятно, это генератор импульсного напряжения, – дружелюбно вставляет СУИИ, – с завязанным в контур кинетическим щитом, работающим на нулевом элементе.

– Генератор чего? – хмурится Акинори. – Мы сможем замутить что-то подобное?

СУИИ издаёт мелодичный одобрительный звук:  
– Вполне. Я передам информацию на станцию вместе с вашей биометрией. Единственная проблема организации этого предмета, какую я вижу, это вероятность самоповреждения: генератор будет разряжаться в сторону наиболее близкого проводника. Можно сравнить это с молнией: выбирая между двумя громоотводами она ударит в тот, что находится ближе или сделан из проводника с меньшим сопротивлением.

Акинори неопределённо мычит. Он не помнит, чтобы магический шар разряжался в сторону электровамдар, но одет тот был довольно странно – не в привычную броню, а в какие-то тряпки, едва защищающие от пуль. Без щита пришить его было бы делом одного выстрела.

– Шмотки из диэлектрика, – предлагает Дайшо.

– Тефлон подойдёт, – мгновенно соглашается СУИИ.

– Сверху тефлон, снизу нюкевлар! – Акинори скалится. – И масс-щиты вокруг. Будет неубиваемо.

Дайшо морщится:  
– Ага, и неприменимо в бою с командой. Разве что их всех одеть в диэлектрики... С ног до головы.

Взмахнув рукой, Акинори качает головой:  
– Хрен с ним! Потом разберёмся. Сначала надо тебя пофиксить, Дайшо. А там уж вы с СУИИ что-нибудь придумаете.

СУИИ соглашается, и Дайшо, подумав, неопределённо пожимает плечами. Акинори утягивает его играть в карты, ожидая прибытия и доставки всех отосланных сообщений, и они долго и воинственно перекидываются в рахнийский винт, тарру-ку и классического дурака. И здесь – о да, здесь Акинори на своём месте. Он побеждает в семи играх из десяти, доводя Дайшо до белого каления мухлежом, и на одиннадцатой игре тот рявкает:  
– Руки на стол! Все нижние. Играй верхними двумя, чтобы я тебя видел, лживый говнюк.

– Какое милое ласковое прозвище, – смеясь, воркует Акинори, но всё-таки послушно опускает нижние две руки, раздавая карты лишь верхними, – а ты, значит, будешь ехидный мудозвон!

– Я тебе лицо отгрызу, – угрожает Дайшо.

Акинори смеётся, оскалив зубы, указывает пальцем на четыре пары клыков:  
– У меня зубки поострее, дорогой.

Характерно закатив глаза и скривив губы – хотя за этим выражением всё равно отчётливо видно улыбку, – Дайшо берёт в руку свои карты и смотрит на них долгим хмурым взглядом. Спрашивает:  
– Ты опять что-то провернул?

Акинори поднимает брови:  
– Ничего, вроде. Тебе просто не фортит!

Дайшо шипит на него, как кошка, и упрямо отказывается сдаваться. Это хорошо, на самом деле: может быть вот это рвение он перенесёт в свою жизнь и больше никогда просто так от неё не откажется. Потому что это попросту глупо: быть таким невыносимым говнюком, влюбить в себя, а потом склеить ласты. Глупо и не вписывается в характер Дайшо. Да, возможно, после смерти Мики он потерял часть себя, но живые на то и живые, чтобы, ну, жить дальше. Продолжать быть невыносимыми говнюками, заполнять оставленные в душе дыры чем-нибудь другим. Это как ремонт: ты отстраиваешь себя заново, замазываешь неровности штукатуркой, клеишь обои, вешаешь на стены фотки. И если Дайшо так не умеет, Акинори обязательно его научит. Он отличный учитель, в конце концов. 

В этой игре ему не хватает одного козыря для победы – одиннадцатую игру он позорно сливает.

– Ориентировочное время прибытия – сорок минут, – оповещает СУИИ как раз, когда он с шипением сбрасывает оставшиеся карты на стол.

Акинори поднимается на ноги, пошатнувшись из-за застоявшейся от неудобной позы крови, морщится от покалывания на коже и вздыхает.

– Ну чё, пора сообщать моим ребятам, что я планирую свинтить на неопределённое время.

– Думаешь, они оценят? – хрипло и мрачно вопрошает Дайшо, выглядящий всполне довольным последней победой.

Акинори прыскает:  
– Разумеется, нет! Но совсем втихаря сваливать как-то не хочется.

Уже в проёме двери медотсека Дайшо хватает его за плечо, разворачивая к себе, и подходит ближе. Смотрит глаза в глаза, находясь так близко, что можно почувствовать биение электролита под ледяной кожей. Акинори ждёт – «да» или «нет», но Дайшо, кажется, ждёт тоже. Спрашивает этим своим голосом-шипучкой:  
– Боишься?

И Акинори улыбается, выдыхая прямиком ему в губы:  
– Нет.

Дайшо целует его медленно и тягуче, забирается в рот чуть влажным шершавым языком, таким же холодным, как и всё его тело. Шарит ладонями по спине, забираясь под мягкую ткань форменки и находя пальцами ямочки на пояснице, ведёт выше, пересчитывая рёбра и позвонки. У Акинори сердце частит так, что кажется, будто оно вот-вот взорвётся, и он всё равно притирается ближе, обнимает ладонями бледную шею, оглаживая пальцами линию подбородка, ключицы, лопатки, – у него достаточно рук, чтобы касаться Дайшо в куче мест одновременно. Он не уверен, дышит ли, но на это временно наплевать, отдышаться всегда успеется. А вот поцеловать синтетика – это дело такое. Уникальный опыт, так сказать. Сосните, законы Млечного Пути!

И Акинори совсем не хочется, чтобы этот опыт испытал кто-нибудь ещё – во всяком случае, с этим конкретным синтетиком. Нет, Дайшо его. Его головная боль, ответственность, добыча, – пока он этого хочет, во всяком случае. И Акинори готов подарить себя ему на блюдечке, совершенно безвозмездно.

Он разрывает поцелуй, напоследок цапнув клыками нижнюю губу Дайшо. Смеётся:  
– Я думал, на вкус будет как пластик, – и облизывает губы, запечатляя в памяти момент, – но на самом деле на пластик не похоже. Похоже на... соль?

– Угадал, – улыбается Дайшо. – А теперь вали.

И закрывает дверь у Акинори перед носом.


	36. М.А. Конфеты

На Тэано они, как ни странно, не задерживаются. Едва успев сбагрить Аоне на руки Аленны, они по приказу сверху возвращаются на «Гюнгир» и сразу же вылетают. Состав экипажа почти не меняется, только на замену Аоне приходит девчуля-переговорщица, Цисса Этирфёя. Сакуса с ней, кажется, не ладит, и Ацуму решает держаться его стороны до последнего – как минимум потому что он уже знакомый и изученный если не вдоль и поперёк, то как минимум процентов на двадцать.

Полчаса дозаправки корабля, и – бац! – они уже летят к Номеру Ноль, туда, где расположились складывающиеся в станцию ковчеги. Ацуму неожиданно осознаёт, что вот-вот встретится с братом, и всё валится у него из рук, начиная с сухпайков и заканчивая инструментами.

– Что с тобой не так? – шикает Сакуса, когда в процессе инвентаризации Ацуму в пятый раз роняет записанный предмет – в этот раз скальпель номер пятнадцать.

– Я, эм, устал? – пытается отбрехаться Ацуму. – И никогда не любил инвентаризацию.

Сакуса щурит глаза – не верит. Ну да, логично: в госпитале Ацуму в мирные часы от нечего делать затевал инвентаризацию каждые пару дней, потому что спать уже не было никаких сил. Обычно в такие моменты его занимал Саму, но Саму не было, и не было так долго, что Ацуму начинал слетать с катушек.

А сейчас Саму близко, и Ацуму слетает с катушек вполне основательно.

– Это сложно, – бурчит он в ответ на немое «да ну?» во взгляде Сакусы. – Ничего, что угрожало бы моей жизни, сэр! Или чьим-то ещё жизням, да.

Сакуса кивает, переставляя пузырьки и ампулы с медикаментами в одному ему – а, ну и теперь Ацуму – понятном порядке. Он долго молчит, прежде чем выдать неожиданное:  
– Ты говорил, у тебя там брат.

Ацуму дёргается, едва не выронив распатор.

– Да? – неуверенно отвечает он. – Саму. Брат-близнец. Ссаный жаворонок и просто невыносимая сволочь. Хотя говорят, что из нас двоих невыносимее именно я.

Сакуса хмыкает, и этот хмык означает что-то типа «ну да, правду говорят». Ацуму так легко теперь читает его без слов, что, кажется, ещё чуть-чуть – и превратится в телепата, настроенного исключительно на его мозговые волны. Хотя Саму он тоже читал без проблем... до сих пор. Теперь Ацуму отдалённо понимает, что Саму чувствует, но не может понять его мыслей. Это угнетает. Пугает: вдруг он совсем потерял этот навык? Хочется верить, что нет, и Ацуму привык быть максимально оптимистичным во всём, но сомнения, как черви, жрут его изнутри. «Что, если...» и так по накатанной прямиком в депрессивную бездну.

Плеча касается ладонь. Ацуму оборачивается, сталкиваясь с Сакусой нос к носу, бросив двадцать третий скальпель на полку автоклава. Тот медленно стягивает с руки перчатку – с таким видом, словно к казни готовится, причём казнить будут не его, а он сам. Орион из родинок в ярком освещении медотсека кажется инвертированной фоткой реальных звёзд, и Ацуму залипает на них взглядом, совершенно без понятия, что Сакуса собирается делать.

А тот берёт и отвешивает ему щелбан. Увесистый такой, больнючий, прямиком в центр лба. Все мрачные мысли мгновенно улетучиваются, и на пару секунд в голове возникает блаженная недостижимая пустота, похожая на нирвану. Следом за ней приходит мрачное осознание совершённого Сакусой действия и возмущение.

– Эй! – Ацуму отскакивает на полшага назад. – Какого хрена?!

– Заткни свои «что, если», – медленно проговаривает Сакуса, каким-то чудом угадав направление его мыслей, – если не хочешь укатиться в дистресс.

– Думаешь, у меня кукуха поедет? – надув губы, бормочет Ацуму.

– Думаю, она уже, – коротко отзывается Сакуса. – Заканчивай с автоклавом и иди спи.

В его голосе не слышно осуждения – лишь лёгкая усталость. Ацуму раздумывает меньше секунды, прежде чем хватает его за укрытое тканью халата и форменки предплечье, волоча за собой.

– Ты тоже устал! – скомканно объясняется Ацуму. – Закончим потом. Всё равно на станции ничего не случится, кроме обмена микрофлорой.

Сакуса напрягается от прикосновения, но не спешит вырывать руку, вместо этого послушно шагая следом за Ацуму в сторону их каюты. На корабле тишина, ночная смена экипажа спит, дневная, исключая пилота, сидит в кают-компании вокруг этой Циссы. Шаги в тишине кажутся почти громоподобными, но Ацуму не от кого скрываться, поэтому он позволяет себе не красться. Сакуса же ходит почти бесшумно, удивительно лёгкой походкой, несмотря на обычно слегка ссутуленные плечи, и кажется даже, что он не ходит – парит в миллиметре над полом, шагая по воздуху.

Ацуму знает его снаружи – вдоль и поперёк. Привычки, интонации, каждое «хм» и «угу». О том, что творится у Сакусы в голове, однако, он совершенно без понятия. Сакуса закрытый, как банковский сейф, и догадаться, что внутри, попросту невозможно. Иногда в швах этой закрытой двери проскальзывают какие-то отсветы, но составить полную картину Ацуму не сможет, как ни трудись. И оттого ещё сильнее хочется вскрыть все замки и дорваться до того, что спрятано. Забрать себе, как трофей.

В его «послужном списке», как называет это Саму, было много людей-загадок. Шаман рахни с трудновыговариваемым именем Арктхек-таль-Ротс, которого Ацуму звал просто Ротси; оллинка-танцовщица из бродячего цирка, Ивиа, с которой, кстати, у него и после расставания остались доверительные отношения. Но венцом всего этого, конечно, был Эф, молчаливый прохладный маэв, принимавший у Ацуму экзамен по нейробиологии. Расколоть его было сложно, но это стоило того: под серой ледяной коркой Эф оказался настоящим самоцветом. Ацуму полдня рыдал в подушку, когда они расстались. 

Забавно, что инициатором расставания он был от силы раза три – при послужном списке в почти две сотни имён длиной. Причины были разные, но оставалась одна фраза, которую он одно время даже набить хотел: «мы не подходим друг другу». В Млечном Пути Ацуму был как деталька пазла из другой коробки, при том, что с Саму всё было в порядке. Саму даже жениться звали! Пару раз. Они не говорили об этом вслух, но Ацуму всё ещё считает, что отказы были из-за него. Саму гиперответственный опекающий индюк, и эта одна из множества его черт, которые Ацуму любит и ненавидит одновременно.

– Не думай, – тихо говорит Сакуса. – Твои мысли фонят за километр.

– А? – Ацуму поворачивает к нему голову. – Ну и о чём же я думаю?

Сакуса хмурится, отворачиваясь. Руку, правда, не выдёргивает, но напрягается, как натянутая струна, и дальше приходится идти в тишине – вербальной и мысленной. В каюте Сакуса толкает Ацуму в сторону душа, по привычке заранее отворачиваясь, чтобы не лицезреть его наготу, а сам камнем падает на кровать, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Ацуму фыркает, наспех стягивая пропахшие медотсеком шмотки и кидая их ворохом прямо на пол, шагает в душ и тыкает нужные кнопки, не получая никакого удовлетворения. Ему хочется большую тёплую ванну с маслами аэнской айвы и апельсинов, с кучей пены, блестяшками и всем этим пафосным дерьмом для ванн, которое он раньше по незнанию считал бесполезным.

Даже просто нормальный водяной душ был бы очень кстати. Ацуму обязательно наведается в душевые на станции – и Сакусу с собой прихватит, да. Отличная идея! Настроение медленно ползёт вверх, и мысли о Саму и его реакции на их воссоединение больше не появляются, по щелчку пальцев Сакусы напрочь вылетевшие из головы. Ацуму выползает из душевой, натягивает свежую одежду, грязную отпинав в угол каюты и отложив стирку на потом, а после падает на кровать, заворачиваясь в одеяло, как в кокон.

– Всё, – драматично выдаёт он. – Больше я не врач и не Мия Ацуму. Я – сосиска в тесте!

Сакуса на соседней кровати давится воздухом:  
– Что?

– Я сосиска в тесте, – повторяет Ацуму. – Ешь меня.

Его не видно в коконе из одеяла, и слава всем богам, потому что уши предательски горят, как и щёки. Ацуму уверен, что даже в сумраке каюты видит их красный цвет.

– Чушь, – говорит Сакуса, но голос предаёт его. Хотя, возможно, он нарочно пропускает смешливые интонации, – я тобой побрезгую даже если ты останешься единственным, что я могу съесть.

Ацуму надувает щёки. Бормочет обиженно:  
– В таком случае я тебя сожру! С потрохами! И не подавлюсь!

И Сакуса всё-таки фыркает, тихо смеясь. У него мягкий, раскатистый смех, больше подходящий какому-нибудь маньяку-рецидивисту вроде Куроо (Ацуму надеется больше никогда не слышать, как ржёт этот придурок). Смех, от которого по коже ползут мурашки, и тяжесть собирается в груди.

– Ты же сосиска в тесте, – говорит Сакуса. – Ты не можешь никого съесть.

Ацуму моргает. Это тупик. У него нет никаких аргументов – в смысле, реально никаких – чтобы победить в этом шуточном споре и уложить Сакусу на лопатки. Наоборот, это Сакуса с лёгкостью фокусника укладывает на лопатки его самого. И это забавно: то, что он отвечает на откровенно детскую шутку; то, что он говорит в такой серьёзной манере даже шутя; то, что Ацуму понимает, что он шутит, а не серьёзно воспринимает его теперь как сосиску в тесте.

И это восхитительно; ощущение собственной важности и ценности распространяется где-то внутри тягучим теплом, как тойовый сироп на парфе в аэнском кафе. Ацуму прикрывает глаза, впитывая это чувство всем телом. При мысли о сладостях где-то в затылке начинает зудеть: мозг просит конфетку. Ацуму тихо стонет и вновь высовывает голову из одеяла:  
– У тебя конфет нигде не завалялось? Или чего-нибудь с сахаром.

Сакуса вздыхает. За время, проведённое в госпитале, он, разумеется, уже успел выучить пристрастия Ацуму в еде: максимум сахара, минимум жира. «Да» фруктам всех сортов, размеров и форм; «нет» жирной тушёнке из мяса хрен знает кого. «Да» быстрорастворимой розоватой каше, «нет» нажористому воку-полуфабрикату. Ацуму не раз говорили, что сахар – это плохо и вообще смерть, да и сам он, как врач, прекрасно это понимал.

Но отказаться от конфетки? О боже, ни за что.

Вообще, вопрос был риторический: Ацуму уверен, что Сакуса не протащил на корабль ничего лишнего. Но тот неожиданно садится на кровати, суёт ноги в свои дурацкие тапочки – нет, серьёзно, что ему мешает просто ходить по каюте в обуви? или босиком? – и шагает к шкафу. Порывшись и пошуршав там с минуту, он выуживает на свет божий плотно застёгнутый пакет с какими-то не особо вкусно выглядящими круглыми комками. В сумраке Ацуму определяет их цвет как бежево-зеленовато-коричневый, который дети обычно зовут «поносным».

– Боюсь спрашивать, – медленно говорит он, – там есть сахар?

– Это erajanim, – говорит Сакуса так, словно это должно что-то для Ацуму значить, – конфеты.

Он садится обратно на свою кровать, открывает пакет, выуживая оттуда шарик – размером, наверное, сантиметра три в диаметре – и кидает Ацуму. Тот ловко ловит конфету, хотя на конфету это ни разу не смахивает, и принюхивается. Пахнет... ландышами? Насколько Ацуму помнит, ландыши смертельно ядовиты, и даже их аромат может вызывать тошноту и головную боль.

– Из чего они? – недоверчиво спрашивает он. – В смысле, я тебе доверяю, Оми, не подумай чего! Просто... на всякий случай.

Сакуса фыркает и качает головой, сияя короткой крошечной улыбкой, от которой чуть-чуть прищуриваются его глаза. Ацуму поднимает брови, ожидая ответа на свой вопрос, и вновь принюхивается к конфете. Да, точно ландыши, чуть-чуть разбавленные чем-то ещё. Он не парфюмер, но некоторые запахи сложно забыть.

– Листья эрилёр, дроблёные карамелизировавшиеся бобы ттано, мёд, – говорит он, – ничего ядовитого. В ферментированных листьях эрилёр содержатся тонизирующие вещества, в ттано содержится много витаминов и микроэлементов, мёд... просто мёд.

Чуть погодя Сакуса признаётся:  
– Я взял их для тебя.

Ну вот, теперь грех не попробовать. Даже если Ацуму после этого отбросит коньки, это будет, пожалуй, даже прекрасная смерть. Уже очень давно никто не делал что-то для него просто так, а Сакуса в своих словах не подразумевал никакой ответной услуги. Закинув конфету в рот, Ацуму ощущает на языке сладость – не приторную, но и не слабую, такую, как надо, с каплей горчинки, как шемектовый мёд с Гении или родной каштановый с Земли. Он ожидает травяного привкуса листьев, но сладкий запах ландышей, видимо, сильнее, или ферментированные листья на вкус совсем непохожи на траву. Поначалу создаётся смутное ощущение того, что Ацуму съел что-то не то, потому что привычный землянам запах обычно используется для производства туалетной воды, но никак не конфет, но потом к ландышевому прибавляется ещё какой-то непонятный аромат – видимо, те самые бобы – и конфета становится просто непередаваемо вкусной.

И мёд! Медовый привкус сочетания кучи цветов тоже делает своё дело. Ацуму пережёвывает конфету и поднимает взгляд на Сакусу:  
– Дай ещё.

Тот хмыкает:  
– Одна конфета в день. Иначе их не хватит.

И трясёт застёгнутым пакетом в воздухе, как бы показывая Ацуму, что конфет слишком мало, а он обязательно захочет ещё завтра и послезавтра и послепослезавтра. Улыбается крошечной улыбкой:  
– Я рад, что тебе понравилось. Мне от избытка сахара становится дурно, поэтому именно этот вид я даже не пробовал.

Ацуму облизывается и закусывает губу:  
– Ты можешь попробовать совсем чуть-чуть, – играет бровями, – есть один способ...

– Заткнись, – Сакуса снова забирается в свою раковину мистера Завали-Хлеборезку, и Ацуму находит это милым.

Однажды он расколется, нужно только чуть-чуть подождать. Главное, чтобы снова не вышло чего-нибудь вроде «мы не подходим друг другу», иначе Ацуму себе это поперёк лба набьёт, чтобы отпугивать всех вокруг и точно никогда больше ни на что не надеяться.

– Спокойной ночи, – говорит он медленно и тихо, с головой завернувшись в одеяло и ничего перед собой не видя, – хотя сейчас не ночь. Чёрт его знает, какое время суток сейчас на Земле.

– Мы говорим «vem anos imerja», что-то вроде «спи хорошо», – отвечает Сакуса где-то совсем близко. – Сложнопереводимая фраза из далёких времён.

– Что ж, тогда «вем анос имеръя», Оми-Оми, – смеётся Ацуму, закрывая глаза.

– Vem anos imerja, verratalin, – шепчет Сакуса на грани слышимости.

Лба касается тёплая ладонь, и Ацуму вырубается, гаснет, как уголёк в снегу. В коконе из одеяла тепло и тихо; ничто не вмешивается в его сон. И снится не мерзкая липкая дрянь из тёмного-тёмного космоса, как обычно, и не чёрная леденящая душу пустота безмыслия, а далёкие неведомые поля мира, которого Ацуму прежде никогда не видел: золотисто-жёлтые сияющие чаши цветов, собирающие росу, блестящую в свете зари, широкие листья, заворачивающиеся спиралями, огромные деревья, в корнях которых можно устроить целую хижину. И на километры вокруг – никого, только звезда, так сильно напоминающая родное Солнце, пахнущие ландышами цветы и вековые деревья. Это место отдаёт домом, как бы странно это ни звучало. Домом и радостью возвращения туда, где тебя точно ждут.

Ацуму впервые с последнего стазис-сна легко просыпаться. Он открывает глаза, медленно всплывая из сна, выпутывается из одеяла, едва не падая с кровати, хрустит шеей. В теле ни одной уставшей клеточки, словно он реально провалялся в стазисе по меньшей мере пару суток. Кровать Сакусы идеально заправлена, тапочки стоят у входа в каюту – на японский манер. И никаких записок; впрочем, они никогда не опускались до такого уровня взаимодействий. Ацуму наперёд знает, что он или ест, или в медотсеке, потому что в других местах ему быть попросту незачем, а лишние телодвижения Сакуса ненавидит чуть ли не всей душой. Не потому что ленивый, нет, – скорее потому что оптимизированный донельзя, почти как робот.

На прикроватной тумбочке, завёрнутая в салфетку, лежит конфета. Ни подписи «съешь меня», ни предупреждения, что она одна-единственная, ничего, – только салфетка и конфета. Саму часто оставлял Ацуму завтраки, потому что вставал стабильно за пару часов до рассвета, и каждый раз рядом с ними была целая куча заметок с подъёбами, составом блюд и фразами типа «если не будешь жрать это – сдохнешь на смене». А ещё Саму никогда не оставлял Ацуму конфетки: за дозу вкусного сахара они обычно дрались, как кошаки весной.

Поэтому он очень долго виснет рядом с этой конфетой. Типа... конфета! Можно схавать её сейчас и мучиться потом, перебиваясь сухпайками на обед и ужин, или порадовать себя ближе ко сну. Можно запасти на потом и через пару дней съесть целых много штук! Ацуму чувствует себя белкой, не знающей, что делать с найденным орехом: съесть или спрятать. Стандартная привычка «сожрать, пока Саму не пришёл» пасует в новой обстановке, заставляя жёстко тупить над такой простой вещью.

И всё-таки Ацуму решает сожрать её прямо сейчас. Мало ли, вдруг она испаряется на воздухе? Бред, конечно, но всякое бывает. Он не пережил бы, если бы она исчезла не у него в желудке.

Сакуса находится в камбузе. Он медленно грызёт ярко-голубой сухпаёк с таким видом, словно весь мир его обидел. Ацуму плюхается за стол напротив него, складывая голову на ладони:  
– Доброе утро? Чё такой смурной, умер кто-то?

Сакуса вздыхает.

– Нет, – медленно отвечает он, дожевав. – Всё в порядке, Ацуму.

Да ну нет. Нихрена подобного. Ацуму же видит, что Сакуса не в настроении: пускай по его лицу сложно что-то сказать, можно многое определить как минимум по взгляду. По тому, как он дышит. По тому, каким ощущается воздух вокруг него, словно он заряжает атмосферу в радиусе пяти метров своими эмоциями.

– Брешешь, – ровно отзывается Ацуму, – скажи, как созреешь. Может, я смогу чем-нибудь помочь. И спасибо за конфету, кстати! Они реально вкусные.

Он шагает к ящикам с сухпайками и выбирает свой любимый, золотисто-жёлтый. Они все примерно одинаковые на вкус, но этот хотя бы глаз радует. Вырвиглазно-голубые и розовые всё ещё слегка напрягают, а коричневый напоминает о дерьме. Ещё есть зелёный (м-м-м, трава), серый (жрём пыль!) и прянично-оранжевый, который раз за разом разочаровывает Ацуму в силу того, что пряничного имбирного вкуса в нём ноль.

– Зачем их делают разноцветными? – спрашивает он, распечатывая упаковку. – Они ж одинаковые все по соотношению нутриентов.

Сакуса пожимает плечами:  
– Создаёт вид разнообразия. Многим неприятно есть одно и то же, а так хотя бы цвета разные. Это оказывает малый, но всё-таки существенный психотерапевтический эффект.

А, ну да. Разнообразие. Можно залить паёк кипятком, и он превратится в мерзкую цветную кашу. Можно жрать его сухим, как хрустящий сухарик. Можно поджарить, и структура поменяется на волокнистую, как у мяса. Плюс разные цвета. Но на вкус-то всё равно одно и то же! Ацуму вздыхает, вгрызаясь в хрустящий брусок и медленно его пережёвывая. Даже соевое мясо без ароматизаторов вкуснее; эта же штука растекается по языку мутным привкусом нефильтрованной речной воды, вперемешку солёной и сладкой.

– Осталось полчаса, – ровно говорит Сакуса. – До станции.

– Ого! – Ацуму присвистывает, – мы в варпе летим, что ли?

Сакуса кивает, сминает упаковку от сухпайка и отправляет в мусорку. Вздыхает тяжело-тяжело, глядя на Ацуму сложным взглядом, в котором мешается слишком много эмоций, чтобы распознать каждую по отдельности. Тот кривится:  
– Да что с тобой такое? Выглядишь правда так, словно кто-то умер.

– Просто думаю о работе, которая на меня свалится, когда ты уйдёшь, – спокойным тоном говорит Сакуса.

– Э? Куда уйду? – Ацуму включает дурачка, – ты собрался сбагрить меня кому-то ещё, Оми-Оми? Предупредил бы хоть...

Нахмурившись, Сакуса отводит взгляд. Смотрит за плечо Ацуму в светлую стену камбуза так, словно там нарисовано что-то явно интереснее. Подрывает даже обернуться и проверить, но Ацуму прекрасно знает, что за его плечом ничего интересного нет. Просто смотреть ему в лицо Сакуса по каким-то причинам не хочет. Может, он ждёт момента, когда они расстанутся. Может, наоборот, не хочет, чтобы Ацуму уходил. 

Как отреагирует Саму, если Ацуму скажет ему, что не хочет возвращаться к первопроходцам? Эта мысль не даёт покоя. Он врач с официальной должностью в команде, и просто уволиться оттуда практически невозможно. Его не отпустят просто так, по просьбе; кроме того, даже если Кита, смилостивившись, найдёт для его перевода какие-нибудь аргументы, Саму так просто зубы не заговоришь. Он наверняка чувствует себя паршиво вдали от Ацуму – такова природа их связи. Ацуму младше, но сильнее ментально; Осаму старше и ответственнее, но с менталкой ему повезло меньше.

И никто не будет будить маэв ради их разборок. Многовато чести.

– Ты не хочешь остаться с братом? – в лоб спрашивает Сакуса.

Ацуму давится пайком и кашляет, едва не задохнувшись. Слёзы выступают на глазах, и он вытирает их рукавом форменки, силясь отдышаться.

– Хочу, – признаётся Ацуму. – Ещё я хочу остаться здесь. Мы с Саму жили бок о бок чёртову прорву лет, имеем право пожить врозь, разве нет?

Помолчав, он добавляет:  
– Он тоже достоин того, чтобы отдохнуть от меня. Ты уже в курсе, что я ходячая проблема, ага? Вот Саму постоянно решал весь тот пиздец, который я приносил в нашу жизнь. Он имеет право на отпуск.

Хочет ли этого Саму? Ацуму не знает. Ацуму и сам не уверен, что готов по своей воле с ним расстаться: это как отрывать от себя здоровенный такой кусок, накрепко вросший в тело, и он теперь прекрасно знает, как это ощущается физически, и имеет право сравнивать. Однако им и правда нужно отдохнуть друг от друга; Ацуму понимает это теперь, пожив далеко от Саму. Они привыкли друг к другу слишком сильно, слишком сильно вросли друг в друга, и это плохо, потому что у каждого из них есть своя собственная жизнь, в которую не хочется пускать кого-то ещё.

Многие считали, что они неуязвимы вместе. Убойные близнецы Мия или что-то такое. Однако их главной слабостью в итоге были они сами: убей одного и умрёт другой. Раздели – и загнутся оба. С этим нужно что-то делать, если они не хотят прожить остаток жизни в полной зависимости друг от друга.

Сакуса молчит. Его взгляд становится задумчивым и пустым: это значит, что он ушёл глубоко в собственные мысли, и беспокоить его сейчас лучше не стоит. Ацуму тихо поднимается из-за стола, выкидывая упаковку из-под пайка в мусорное ведро, ставит стакан в мойку и уходит в медотсек заканчивать инвентаризацию.

Руки, к счастью, больше не подводят. Ацуму быстро раскидывает по полкам инструменты, достаёт и упаковывает стерильные, закидывая в автоклав новую порцию. Как раз когда он закрывает стеклянную крышку, включая стерилизацию, по общему каналу разносится весёлый голос Футакучи:  
– Стыкуемся! Цисса, Ацуму, шагайте в стыковочный отсек.

Ацуму дёргается и замирает на несколько мгновений. Его потряхивает: от радости и страха перед встречей с братом, от тревоги перед суровым разговором с капитаном и Китой, от предвкушения лицезреть прогресс строительства. Он шагает к выходу из медотсека, сталкиваясь нос к носу с Сакусой. Предлагает:  
– Хочешь со мной?

Тот хмурится, и Ацуму готовится к резкому отказу, но получает лишь очередной хмык – в этот раз сомневающийся. Что-то вроде «а можно?», только в исполнении Сакусы.

– Если хочешь, пойдём, – улыбается Ацуму, – никто ничего не скажет, ты же со мной.

– Хорошо, – кивает Сакуса. – Пойдём.

В стыковочном полно народу: все хотят посмотреть на высадку и ухватить хотя бы кусочек прилетевшей цивилизации. Ацуму не осуждает: ему и самому было бы страшно любопытно. Цисса заплетает встрёпанные со сна волосы в косу; Футакучи сидит на одном из ящиков, закинув ногу на ногу, и ждёт окончания стыковки; Коганегава, всё ещё загипсованный, нетерпеливо скачет возле дверей.

Наконец, отсек открывается, и Ацуму узнаёт родной светлый пластик внутренней обшивки ковчега. Узнать, какой конкретно это ковчег, ему не удаётся, но он всё равно орёт:  
– СУИИ! Привет!

Она мурлыкает отголоском глитча и дружелюбно отвечает:  
– Здравствуйте, Ацуму. Я рада, что вы живы и в добром здравии. 

– А я-то как рад, – фыркает он, – я потом загляну в медотсек, глянешь, что с имплантом, ладно?

– Хорошо. Осаму ждёт вас в коридоре. Пожалуйста, пройдите процесс деконтаминации, после чего можете с ним встретиться.

Ацуму нервно кивает, шагая в стыковочный отсек станции. Цисса нервно оглядывается; Сакуса натягивает на лицо маску мнимого спокойствия, но в его глазах видно отголоски тревоги. Коганегава тоже рвётся вперёд, но Футакучи ловит его за шкирку, останавливая, и говорит что-то на ухо, отчего тот бледнеет, как мел, и затихает.

Большая камера декона обдаёт Ацуму привычным покалывающим теплом. Он улыбается, неожиданно радостный и благодушный:  
– Успокойся, Цисса, никто тебя не съест.

– Как будто я боюсь! – фыркает она. – Сакусу, вон, лучше успокой.

Ацуму смеётся:  
– Ну, ему-то точно ничего не грозит, пока он со мной.

Прежде чем она успевает спросить, что может грозить ей самой, двери декона открываются, выпуская Ацуму в коридор. У стены в жалких шестидесяти метрах стоит, скрестив руки на груди, Саму. Он поднимает взгляд, услышав шипение дверей, и смотрит на Ацуму секунд пятнадцать, прежде чем делает медленный шаг вперёд.

– Цуму, – тихо и неуверенно говорит он, ускоряя шаг.

– Саму! – восклицает Ацуму, сразу переходя на бег и раскидывая руки, – Саму-у-у-у!

Они бегут навстречу друг другу, как два придурка, и, когда Ацуму уже готовится к столкновению, прикрывая глаза, Саму точным ударом с размаху бьёт его в скулу. Не со всей силы, конечно, – со всей силы он бы просто сломал ему лицо, – но достаточно увесисто, чтобы Ацуму остановился и отошёл на полшага, заткнувшись и потирая ушибленное место. В это мгновение тишины, уловив момент, прежде чем Ацуму начнёт возмущаться, Саму грозно орёт:  
– Ты грёбаный долбоёб! – и сгребает его в охапку, сжимая до хруста рёбер.

– Мог бы начать с обнимашек, а потом уже бить, – присмирев, подмечает Ацуму, обнимая его в ответ, – чё за хрень вообще? Вот так встречаешь брата и боевого товарища?

– Товарищ-хуярищ, – злобно отзывается Саму. – Мог бы, блядь, хотя бы весточку отправить, что жив-здоров и подыхать не собираешься! Я весь извёлся на хер.

Они отстраняются друг от друга: два зеркальных отражения, различающихся лишь мелкими деталями вроде цвета и длины волос. Ацуму улыбается, чуть морщась от боли в скуле – но он заслужил, так что возмущаться будет через пару лет, когда Саму совсем забудет об этом ударе – и ощущая, как сердце заполошно колотится в груди. Весь мир как будто остаётся позади, когда они рядом. Вокруг них своя собственная вселенная, совершенно другая, головоломка, состоящая всего лишь из двух деталей.

– Я пришёл забрать посла, – говорит Саму устало, словно ожидание встречи высосало из него все силы, – встретимся и поговорим потом, в «Эсэй». СУИИ тебя проводит.

Ацуму кивает, слишком обрадованный воссоединением, чтобы спорить. Он страшно счастлив слышать, наконец, родной язык от кого-то ещё, а не только от себя самого, чуять родные запахи, ощущать под подошвами сапог привычную поверхность пола. Когда Саму уводит Циссу, Ацуму оборачивается к Сакусе с широкой улыбкой:  
– Ну что? Куда тебе устроить экскурсию?

И он, разумеется, выбирает медотсек.

Ацуму тащит его коридорами, распинаясь об истории инициативы, материалах корабля и изначальных планах путешествия, довольствуясь ответными хмыками и здороваясь по пути со всеми, кто его узнаёт, даже если не знает этих людей. Зайдя в криоотсек он останавливается, позволяя Сакусе отсканировать всё вокруг, и приветственно машет занятой составлением статистики Беверли:  
– Бев! Давно не виделись!

– Отвали, Оса... – она запинается посреди предложения и поворачивает голову. – Боже, Ацуму! – подрывается с места, фурией снося его на несколько шагов назад и заключая в медвежьи объятия, – ты правда жив? Точно-точно? Как рука? Что с головой?

Ацуму крутит правой рукой в воздухе, позволяя Беверли её отсканировать. Говорит:  
– Со мной тут ещё один врач! Доктор Сакуса Киёми! – и указывает себе за спину, на Сакусу, залипшего над данными от сканера.

Он не отрывается от своего занятия – видимо, данные слишком интересны. Беверли тоже пялится в сканер, изучая строение руки и бормоча себе что-то под нос на испанском. Ацуму пожимает плечами, крутится на месте, впитывая взглядом всё, что могло измениться за время его отсутствия, и спрашивает:  
– Что там по новостям, СУИИ?

– Шесть с половиной часов назад Кита вылетел на миссию. Ушиджима отправился на свою чуть позднее: четыре часа и двадцать две минуты назад. Осаму остался на борту станции в виду плохого самочувствия. Подсоединены три ковчега, «Геракл», «Рефур» и «Маотоинь», хотя экипаж последнего, за исключением капитана, полностью отсутствует. Строительство развёрнуто на сорок процентов, завершено на три процента, впереди ещё много работы. Прогнозы в большинстве своём положительные, несмотря на обстановку в галактике.

Ацуму присвистывает. Положительные прогнозы – это хорошо! Болеющих нет, местные врачи справляются, значит, есть вероятность, что его отпустят. И это тоже хорошо. Он отвлекает Сакусу от изучения данных:  
– Потом почитаешь, пойдём дальше! – и тот послушно идёт следом за ним, волочимый за руку.

В медотсеке правит сестра Беверли, Циннамон. Она сразу же опознаёт вошедших как Ацуму-плюс-один и бросается сканировать их обоих на предмет всего, что можно найти в организме людей. Хмыкает, сканируя Сакусу, после чего, получив какие-то данные, кивает сама себе и сурово указывает пальцем Ацуму в лицо:  
– Ты – марш на койку, будем с СУИИ чинить имплант, – а потом на Сакусу, – а ты... Добро пожаловать на Эллен! Можешь осмотреться тут, только аккуратно.

– Да он сама аккуратность, – фыркает Ацуму, ложась на койку, – тоже врач же. Скинешь ему потом все наши медданные? Будет неплохим подспорьем для них.

Циннамон кивает, просвечивая сканером его голову, и хмурится.

– Что, Цинна, – смеётся он, – всё настолько плохо?

Вместо неё отвечает СУИИ:  
– Перегрузка нарушила контуры импланта. Варианты решения на выбор: глубокое подключение или операция по извлечению и замене импланта.

Ацуму проводит рукой по отросшим волосам, шнурком завязанным в хвостик. Ему не хочется брить голову для операции – лысым он будет не так красив, – да и под наркозом лишние сорок минут лежать не хочется тоже, учитывая, что жрать после него будет нельзя. Гораздо проще позволить СУИИ починить всё самой, оставив Сакусу общаться с Циннамон и Беверли, а потом вернуться, забрать его обратно и утащить в камбуз, чтобы накормить нормальной едой. Ну, почти нормальной. И кофе! Он обязан попробовать кофе.

– Я зайду к тебе, СУИИ, – говорит Ацуму. – Оми-Оми, посидишь пока здесь? Можешь сканить всё, что душе угодно, поболтаешь с Цинной и Бев на предмет медицины, все дела. Хорошо? Я быстро, максимум минут сорок. Девчонки тебя не съедят, они значительно тактичнее, чем я, а со мной ты как-то сдюжил целых... сколько мы там вместе уже?

Сакуса хмурится, но всё-таки кивает:  
– Хорошо, - не отвечая на последний вопрос.

И Ацуму вихрем уносится в кластер СУИИ.


	37. К. Весна

Тецуро блуждает по ковчегу, как призрак, ровно до тех пор, пока Яку не хватает его за шкирку и не утаскивает за собой в медотсек. Кровь из пальца, кровь из вены, «ну-ка дыхни сюда», сканеры, ещё сканеры и снова сканеры; Тецуро просвечивают с ног до головы, потому что Яку в голову взбрела очередная тревожная мысль о том, что он, возможно, всё-таки хватанул радиации от нулевого элемента в крови и теперь умирает. Куда там! – он умирает по куда менее уважительной причине.

– Ну продинамили тебя, и что теперь? Трагедию разводить будешь? – Яку злится, и его кипучая злость ощущается на коже как кислота. – Вены ещё ложкой порежь, ага. Я сам тебя порешаю, если выкинешь мне подобную херню.

Яку не понимает, как важно для Тецуро присутствие даже его самого, озлобленного и ворчащего. Не понимает, как тяжело, открывшись, наткнуться даже не на презрение – к презрению он хотя бы привык, – не на ненависть, а на полнейший, тотальный игнор. Как будто собеседник ничего не увидел в ценностях Тецуро, почти что в самом его сердце, напрасно выпростанном из груди. Да, он не признавался в любви – навряд ли он когда-нибудь признается. Но он сказал то, что было для него жизненно-важным, и ждал ответа. Хотя бы какого-нибудь.

А наткнулся на пустоту.

– Хватит фрустрировать, как кошак в ошейнике, – бурчит Яку как-то даже сочувственно, – если ты и при Некомате себя в руки не возьмёшь, он тебя отстранит. И я буду только «за», буду честен. Меня пугает уровень твоего стресса.

Тецуро фыркает:  
– Дай мне пару дней, отойду. Надо только отправить Цукки... – он запинается, – отправить Цукишиму обратно домой, да.

Яку качает головой и бормочет себе под нос витиеватые нецензурные конструкции.

В конечном итоге, Тецуро плетётся на мостик ковчега, ощущая, как слипаются глаза и свинцом наливаются конечности. Страшно хочется спать, но даже сон сейчас ему не друг: некоторые из кошмаров давешней ночи всё ещё кажутся поразительно реальными. Мерзенький голосок внутри саркастично вопит «кругом враги!», но Тецуро отмахивается от него, как от мошкары. Враги всегда были. И будут. Чего тут орать? Либо воюешь, либо сдаёшься, – третьего не дано, и Тецуро сдаваться не собирается. Было бы глупо зайти так далеко и подохнуть из-за подобной нелепости, как влюблённость. Не в первый раз же ты влюблён, Тецуро. Справишься.

На мостике пусто и тихо – Некомата распустил альфа-смену, а бета ещё не пришла. Он и сам выглядит так, словно спал часа два за последние пару недель, так что Тецуро не предполагает яростных споров и всего того, что обычно капитаны делают, если их подчинённые находятся в Большой Жопе.

Однако Некомата смотрит на него этим своим всезнающим взглядом почти минуту. Ничего не говорит, просто смотрит, и этот пристальный взгляд выносить тяжелее, чем нотации Кенмы и саркастичные угрозы Яку. Тецуро морщится, но не отворачивается, упорно выдерживая контакт глаза в глаза, до тех пор, пока Некомата не вздыхает почти удручённо:  
– Ну и что нам с тобой делать, Куроо?

– Не надо ничего со мной делать! – возмущённо цедит Тецуро. – Я в порядке.

– С каких пор сидеть на кортизоловой диете – это «в порядке»? – доносится из-за спины мрачный голос Яку, – голосую за отстранение, госпитализацию и месяц стазис-сна в назидание. Но меня, как обычно, никто не будет слушать, да?

Некомата пожимает плечами. В его взгляде насмешка мешается с едва заметной каплей беспокойства, которую он благополучно быстренько смахивает подальше. Потому что сейчас нет времени на расшаркивания и долгие беседы с мозгоправом. Сейчас надо действовать, и они все это прекрасно осознают, а заменить Тецуро на должности первопроходца никто в полной мере не сможет. Для такой работы нужен определённый опыт сразу в нескольких сферах, и Тецуро взяли именно благодаря этому опыту.

– Слушайте, – обращается он к Яку и Некомате одновременно, – я правда в порядке. Ничего, что я не смог бы потерпеть лишние пару лет. Как закончится вся эта хрень – можете запереть меня в лечебнице, если хотите, но пока что, – Тецуро говорит это с нажимом, – пока что я вам нужен. И пока я вам нужен, я буду в строю, хотите вы этого или нет.

Яку вздыхает:  
– Неисправимый Куроо-мать-его-Тецуро. Когда дело касается менталки, ты становишься хуже Бокуто.

– Ну уж извини, – огрызается Тецуро, – не люблю, когда мне в башку лезут грязными руками.

Он складывает руки за спиной, потому что они трясутся – от беспокойства и злости. Злость распирает грудную клетку изнутри, как воздушный шарик, и Тецуро кажется, что она вот-вот к чертям порвёт ему диафрагму. Он прикрывает глаза, делая глубокий вдох, и медленно выдыхает, расслабляя напряжённые мышцы. Всё ведь хорошо, верно? Всё хорошо. А всё, что будет плохо, они быстренько порешают. В работе он быстро забудется.

Часы в нагрудном кармане тикают едва слышно, даруя мнимую уверенность и спокойствие. Тецуро цепляется за этот звук, и ему почти сразу становится легче. В этом плане он везунчик: земляне по уровню психоэмоциональной стабильности и гибкости одновременно превосходят все расы. Маэв самые стабильные и самые слабые физиологически из всех открытых рас; их всех можно представить на горизонтальной шкале, на левом конце которой стоит физическая стабильность, сила и иммунитет, а на правом – психоэмоциональная стабильность: аэны будут на левом краю, маэв – на правом. Оллинцы сразу за аэнами, рахни где-то посередине. И земляне – где-то в правой части. 

Если аэн или оллинец уйдёт в эмоциональный штопор, если его менталка даст трещину, починить их будет значительно сложнее, чем рахни или землян. В тяжёлых случаях – невозможно даже при помощи маэв. Зато им гораздо проще выживать в низкокислородной среде, при высоком давлении и прочих неприятных природных условиях. Тецуро считает, что это круто – хотя будь на его месте Бо, он бы давно уже двинул кони, несмотря на то, что был на памяти Тецуро самым условно-стабильным аэном. Элайза, конечно, казалась спокойнее, но всё равно была слабее.

В голове гудит. Афар ощущается едва заметным ощущением на коже, словно каждая клетка в ткани по отдельности трясётся в каком-то своём ритме, резонируя с остальными. Тецуро морщится, трёт переносицу и вновь поднимает на Некомату глаза:  
– Ну так что?

– Если мы оставим тебя тут, ты уйдёшь в самоволку, – вздыхает тот, – я тебя знаю, мальчишка.

– Поэтому?.. – продолжает за него Тецуро.

– Поэтому ты будешь выполнять свою миссию, как первопроходец, до тех пор, пока ситуация в галактике не успокоится. Или до тех пор, пока не слетишь с катушек окончательно. Если в процессе этого твои проблемы решатся, я позволю тебе продолжать в качестве капитана «Баст» с возможностью повышения до адмирала и выше.

Тецуро выдыхает. Облегчение затапливает его мутной тёплой волной, хотя это совсем незаметно со стороны. Он стоит по струнке, не отдавая честь лишь потому что не является теперь полным подчинённым Некоматы. Имеет право делать всё, что посчитает нужным, за пределами ковчега. Свобода мнимая и сомнительная, но всё равно радует.

– Замечательно, – довольно выдаёт он, – «Линкс» направляется к Номеру Ноль, я правильно понимаю? Чем занимаются остальные первопроходцы? СУИИ?

– Кита Шинске – организация взаимовыгодных отношений с ремаф, – спокойно отвечает она, – Ушиджима Вакатоши – поиск и вербовка союзников среди вамдар. Бокуто Котаро... в сложной ситуации. Его должность первопроходца временно занята Конохой Акинори. 

Тецуро хмурится.

– Он всё ещё один? – в голос просачиваются ноты беспокойства: Бо кукухой поедет в одиночестве. Тецуро помнит его мрачные кулстори из изолятора, от воспоминаний о которых по загривку до сих пор бегут мурашки. Пять лет тюрьмы на далёком Криосе почти убили его; из глубокого штопора Бо вытащил Акааши – так они, собственно, и познакомились. – Акааши с ним?

СУИИ молчит, и это очень, очень, очень плохая тишина. Она отвечает чуть погодя и почти отчётливо неуверенно:  
– Не совсем. Рядом с ним нет сокомандников, но он не находится в социальной сепарации. Я очень вас прошу, не бегите его спасать. Ваша помощь сейчас лишь причинит ему ещё больше вреда.

– «Ещё больше»? – мрачно переспрашивает Тецуро. – То есть, вред ему уже причинён. Понятно. Хорошо, СУИИ, я не буду вмешиваться, но держи в курсе. Если что – я его даже с того света вытаскивать готов.

– Буду сообщать по ситуации на вашу почту или комм, – соглашается СУИИ.

– Спасибо, дорогая.

Тецуро вздыхает и потягивается. Рабочее настроение накатывает на него привычным ощущением уверенности в душе и теле. Пока есть чем заняться, он будет в строю, неважно, какие кошмары преподнесёт ему его собственный мозг. Это всего лишь сны, в конце концов. И мозг неспособен генерировать ужасы более страшные, чем те, что бывают в реальности. С пяток таких Тецуро уже пережил, переживёт и ещё.

– Вылет «Линкса» к Номеру Ноль состоится через один час и сорок три минуты, – продолжает свой рапорт СУИИ. – Среди заданий первой степени важности – поиск и добыча ресурсов: материалов для строительства станции, а также топлива. Среди особо важных: дейтерий, гелий-3, нулевой элемент, железо, цезий, хром, цинк...

– Я понял, – прерывает её Тецуро, – скинь мне весь список и настрой сканеры на «Баст». Не будем тратить лишние часы на поездку к станции, вылетим прямиком отсюда. Насколько хватит энергии корабля?

– «Баст» полностью заряжена. Топлива сверхсветовых двигателей хватит на одну тысячу двести девяносто три часа непрерывного полёта; топлива варп-генераторов – на восемнадцать скачков.

– Ну, на первое время хватит, – кивает Тецуро. Он фамильярно салютует Некомате двумя пальцами, натягивая на лицо оскал, – бывай, капитан! Удачного строительства. Не устраивайте там междоусобицу из-за политических распрей, пожалуйста, я хочу вернуться в милое место, а не в эпицентр гражданской войны.

Развернувшись, он покидает мостик ковчега, на ходу узнавая у СУИИ, куда заныкался Цукки. Сломать, если срослось криво, – так ведь делают медики, да? Тот находится в обзорной, залипая на звёзды и сверкая глиттером на скулах. Он выглядит мрачновато и задумчиво, но Тецуро некогда сейчас выяснять отношения и спрашивать, какого чёрта он сбежал тогда. Как и возмущаться тому, что он не выполнил своё обещание. Они ничего друг другу не должны, и, по-хорошему, следует заехать обратно в Осьминожку, сдать Цукки обратно на руки товарищам, улыбнуться и по-быстрому свалить далеко в пустой, застывший военной тревогой космос. Взрослые люди не устраивают истерик из-за такой херни. Взрослые люди умеют понимать намёки и читать ситуацию. Тецуро взрослый, Тецуро вылез из детства давным-давно.

Хотя ком в горле всё равно встаёт. Тело словно сопротивляется тому, чтобы просто взять и забыть, как Тецуро делал это обычно. Негоже рыдать в подушку из-за всех проёбанных отношений; он бы подох от обезвоживания и недостатка электролитов, если бы делал так.

– Собирайся, – сухо говорит Тецуро, стараясь, чтобы голос его не подвёл, – мы подбросим тебя домой.

Цукки оборачивается. У него мутный взгляд, словно он ещё не до конца проснулся (синтетики не спят, ха) или не вышел из транса. Тецуро терпеливо дожидается, пока он сообразит, стараясь выглядеть расслабленно и спокойно. Руки порывает сжать в кулаки – и посильнее, чтобы на подушечке ладони от ногтей остались тёмные синяки, – но он достаточно терпелив, чтобы не делать этого. Волю эмоциям можно дать и потом. Всё-таки хорошо, что он землянин; аэн на его месте уже бился бы в истерике или делал что-нибудь тупое.

Тецуро любит делать тупые вещи, но он упрямо говорит себе: не сегодня. Чуть-чуть попозже можно будет побросаться под пули и повыкидываться в открытый космос с двумя процентами заряда систем жизнеобеспечения в броне. Попозже, да. Пусть Яку подавится своим ворчливым «ссаный суицидник». Будь он действительным суицидником, умер бы ещё лет в семь.

– Что? – переспрашивает Цукки. В его голосе столько помех, что короткое слово почти начисто в них тонет. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

Тецуро саркастично поднимает брови. Приказывает себе: держи лицо, придурок; упасть в грязь ещё успеется. Свет клином на этом синтетике не сошёлся, верно? Верно же?

– Ну, – Тецуро не удерживает смешка, – полагаю свою миссию по анализу нас, пришельцев, ты здесь уже выполнил. Помог нам сориентироваться, все дела. Пора и честь знать?

Цукки хмурится. Между светлых бровей появляется складка, в которую отчаянно хочется ткнуть пальцем, разгладить, возвращая лицу привычный просветлённо-саркастично-похуистичный вид. Тецуро ощутимо прикусывает язык; голова от недостатка кислорода – он едва дышит – начинает кружиться. Ну давай, думает он, хватит меня мучить.

Я страшно устал, признаётся Тецуро самому себе и воображаемому Цукки в своей башке. Поэтому давай уже, ну. Скажи пока-пока, или как это там на вашем, подожги мосты, оборви все связи. Так же люди обычно расстаются, верно?

– Ты отсылаешь меня? – спрашивает Цукки. Тон у него возмущённый донельзя, словно своими словами Тецуро страшно его оскорбил. В лучших чувствах, ага. – Почему?

Господи, дай мне сил, думает Тецуро так громко, что его мысли, пожалуй, можно услышать. Он надеется, что его выражение лица не выдаёт его эмоций, хотя это, конечно, маловероятно. Возможно оно фонит болью так сильно, что Цукки не сдох от лучевой болезни только потому что не сделан из мяса. Гос-по-ди, нараспев повторяет он, и эхо слова отражается от стенок опустевшей черепной коробки, дай мне сил. Капельку. Пожалуйста.

Тецуро предпочёл бы ещё один сеанс аэнских пыток этому разговору.

– Слушай, – хрипло говорит он, – я устал. Я тебя не понимаю. Будь ты человеком, я мог бы предположить хоть что-нибудь, но, видишь ли, с синтетиками я ни разу в своей жизни – исключая СУИИ – не сталкивался. Я хорошо понимаю людей, Цукки.

Он замолкает, не зная, как продолжить свою мысль. Умение вещать километровые речи подводит его редко, но метко: вот как сейчас.

– Но я не человек, – вдруг говорит Цукки, – к сожалению.

В прошлый раз ты говорил «к счастью», мысленно усмехается Тецуро. Какая перемена. Хочется отвесить себе пару тяжёлых ударов – хоть бы под рёбра, чтобы продышаться не получалось ещё долгие минут пять. Если уж часы не помогают успокоиться, боль-то уж точно поможет, правда? Она столько раз выручала его, в конце концов.

– Ага, – кивает Тецуро. – Слушай, давай мы просто подкинем тебя обратно домой. Без всяких там расшаркиваний и прочего дерьма, а? Я не особо люблю такие разговоры.

Цукки делает шаг вперёд. Не шаг – шажище; он в один момент оказывается слишком близко, чтобы Тецуро мог вести себя спокойно. А потом – ещё ближе. Нос к носу. Вплотную. Пара сантиметров разницы в росте кажется разительной: Тецуро под его взглядом чувствует себя крошечным. Мерзкие флешбеки о детстве всплывают в голове, и он отскакивает, словно обжёгшись, с трудом восстанавливая самообладание. И Цукки делает ещё один шаг вперёд, хватая Тецуро за плечо почти стальной хваткой.

– Я обидел тебя, – говорит он уверенно.

– А? – Тецуро пробирает смех, и он фыркает, – да что ты, Цукки. Не пори чушь. Это мне изначально не следовало...

– Нет, – чеканит тот. – Молчи. Позволь мне объяснить, раз ты не понимаешь.

Тецуро отводит взгляд, глядя на широкий экран обзорной. Складывает неизвестные, безымянные звёзды, у которых пока что есть лишь длинные неудобные номера, в созвездия. Вот эти восемь точек похожи на дерево – что, если ему позволят назвать их каким-нибудь заковыристым именем, типа Иггдрасиля? Иггдрасиль. А что, хорошо звучит. Осьминог же прижился.

– Пожалуйста, – говорит Цукки.

В его голосе не слышно ни одной ноты просьбы, но Тецуро всё равно пронимает.

– Ну объясняй, – выдыхает он, сдаваясь, – раз так хочется.

И краем глаза видит, как Цукки закусывает губу. Он долго молчит, словно не может облечь мысли в слова, хотя синтетикам, наверное, такое даже представить сложно. Это живые мозги могут затупить в критический момент, синтетические – вряд ли. Тишина кажется обжигающей: воздух на вдохе заставляет лёгкие гореть огнём, глаза слезятся, словно кто-то зарядил по лицу перцовкой. Тецуро сжимает зубы и слушает, но Цукки молчит.

– Ну?

– Я обидел тебя, – повторяет Цукки вкрадчиво, – тем, что ушёл. Это моя вина. Я не подумал о твоей реакции в тот момент.

– Мало кто думает о чужой реакции в такие моменты, – пожимает плечами Тецуро, – ничего особенного.

И Цукки снова резко возражает:  
– Нет. Твои слова о доверии, – он запинается и молчит, а потом говорит отрывисто: – Много ошибок, понимаешь? Мне нужно было их решить.

Тецуро кривит губы и всё-таки переводит на него взгляд. Брови снова нахмурены, уголки губ ползут вниз. Интересно, это всё тоже заложено в его программу? Или всю эту мимику вызывают ошибки? Или он просто притворяется, чтобы быть чуть более понятным для такого тупого парня, как Тецуро?

– И чего нарешал?

Цукки ведёт ладонью по его плечу вверх, к шее, останавливается холодом на голой коже, пальцами касаясь бьющейся жилки. Ужасно интимный жест, и Тецуро давно бы сбежал, если бы мог пошевелить хоть пальцем. Из всего тела он чувствует только этот участок шеи, на который легла ледяная рука, и зудящий гул афар где-то в груди и затылке. Возможно, вот сейчас он смог бы сбацать чёрную дыру, как самые сильные афарар.

– Ты позволишь мне остаться? – спрашивает Цукки вместо ответа. – Пожалуйста.

В этом слове всё ещё ни капли интонаций просьбы. Там что-то другое; будь Тецуро совсем тупым, он счёл бы это за нежность, но такого же не может быть, верно? Он нервно пожимает плечами:  
– Оставайся, если хочешь. 

Цукки выдаёт серию глитчей, словно его закоротило. Он замирает, совсем как кукла, как мраморная статуя грёбаного Адониса, а потом, поджав губы, снова просит – с теми же непонятными интонациями:  
– Можно я покажу?

Он весь сейчас – как кошка, подкрадывающаяся к жертве. Как сапёр посреди минного поля. Осторожничает, словно боится, что Тецуро взорвётся и даст дёру; впрочем, это не особо далеко от правды. Если бы он мог, он дал бы дёру ещё пару фраз назад. Если бы он мог...

Но Тецуро никогда не умел отказывать прямым просьбам.

– Показывай, – выдыхает он едва слышно.

Свободной рукой Цукки касается виска Тецуро, и происходит уже знакомая вуду-магия: его выкидывает из тела, как тогда, с терминалом и Хинатой. В этот раз он знает, что происходит, но в этом-то и беда: Тецуро знает, что в этом мире, электронном, воображаемом, цифровом, он уязвим, как младенец. Цукки соединён напрямую с его имплантом, по факту – со структурами его мозга, не так глубоко, как маэв, но всё равно пугающе близко. И СУИИ ему здесь никак не поможет.

Мир вокруг почти не меняется – звёзды не становятся золотыми, темнота вокруг не вспыхивает светом. Напротив: мир медленно меркнет, погружаясь в кромешную темноту и создавая ощущение удушья, а потом видоизменяется, и из мрака выплывает совершенно другое место, далёкое от обзорной ковчега. Звёзды – не на экране, а прямо над головой; под ногами гранит и снег, и ветер свистит в щелях скал где-то внизу. Над горизонтом висят совсем рядом друг с другом три серебристых луны: серп, от которого тень планеты отгрызла почти всё тело, половина, изъеденная тёмными пятнами кратеров, и ровный круглый блин, больше похожий на звезду, чем на спутник, за счёт почти полностью ровной поверхности.

Внизу, под светом трёх спутников, серебрятся глубокие сугробы. Снег заполоняет всё вокруг; белые мухи блестят перед глазами, ложатся на лапы деревьев у подножия, заносят едва протоптанные пути. Где-то там, отблёскивая рыжими языками, горит костёр, и дым от него взвивается в небо, теряясь в сумраке.

Тецуро не может не согласиться с тем, что это правда красиво. Красиво, но в то же время одиноко и холодно. Он озирается в поисках Цукки, но рядом никого нет.

– Эй, – устало возмущается Тецуро, – ты опять меня бросил?

– Нет, – эхом отдаётся в голове. – Я здесь.

– И что это? – недовольно бурчит он, – я не силён в мозгоправских примочках, Цукки. Мне гораздо проще разговаривать словами через рот.

Цукки тихо смеётся:  
– Ты ещё ничего не увидел. Имей терпение, – и следом за этими словами порыв ветра срывает Тецуро с вершины, как осенний лист.

Он летит вниз, словно за его спиной есть крылья, позволяющие ему держаться за воздух. Свет костра приближается, становясь всё отчётливее и ярче, и Тецуро приземляется рядом с ним, удивляясь тому, какой он на самом деле огромный: это не маленькая походная горелка, это самый настоящий маяк из древних-древних, ещё доэлектрических времён. Пламя танцует, отбрасывая вокруг причудливые тени, на груде толстых поленьев, и те хрустят, раскалываясь от жара.

– Это ты, – говорит Цукки.

– Чего?

– Это ты.

Тецуро смотрит на костёр. Ничего особенного на первый взгляд: он не даёт достаточно света, чтобы вокруг стало хоть чуточку светлее, и большая часть тепла уходит вникуда. Снег в паре шагов вокруг растаял, являя небу весенние прогалины с поднимающимися над землёй причудливыми цветами.

– И что это значит? – бормочет Тецуро. – Что я испортил твой чудесный зимний мирок?

Пламя разгорается чуть ярче, искры летят во все стороны, угасая прямо в воздухе.

– Напротив, – медленно говорит Цукки, – ты привнёс в него много нового.

Он молчит несколько долгих мгновений, а потом признаётся:  
– Ты первый, кто попал сюда, Тецуро. 

И – о. О. Чего? Тецуро моргает, пытаясь правильно уложить услышанное в голове, и не справляется с поставленной задачей. Переспрашивает:  
– Это типа... Это как? В смысле, ну, ты понял! Поясни.

– Ты сказал, что доверил бы мне весь мир, – напоминает Цукки, – я бы доверил тебе свой собственный.

И да, хорошо, что Тецуро пришёл в этот мир как землянин. Потому что будь он, к примеру, синтетиком, его бы закоротило нахер. Намертво. А так он просто подвисает на долгие несколько минут – пять, или пятнадцать, или тридцать, он понятия не имеет, но Цукки терпеливо ждёт, словно у него есть всё время мира, и это радует. Вообще-то, радует не только это. Тецуро кажется, что ему подарили звезду – огромный яркий пульсар, страшно фонящий гаммой и поющий на радиочастоте.

Несмотря на то, что он довольно долго прослужил в командирском составе Альянса, ему мало кто доверял достаточно, чтобы раскрывать грудную клетку и показывать то, что находится внутри. Зачастую Тецуро приходилось догадываться, что с его людьми не так, по поверхностным внешним признакам. Список тех, кто доверял ему безоглядно, можно было уложить на обрывке тетрадного листа – так мало было этих людей. Бо, Кенма, Тора и Яку прилетели сюда вместе с ним, но большая часть списка осталась там, далеко-далеко отсюда, в Млечном Пути.

И теперь, кажется, он мог начать новый. С Цукки на первом месте. Красиво.

Тецуро выныривает из виртуальной реальности, в задумчивости пропуская мимо ушей большую часть слов СУИИ.

– Ты позволишь мне остаться? – вновь спрашивает Цукки.

Его рука всё ещё лежит у Тецуро на шее, охлаждая нагревшуюся кожу. Вся тяжесть, весь парализующий до кончиков пальцев ступор уходят из тела, слабея с каждым выдохом. От накатившего облегчения хочется смеяться, слёзы наворачиваются на глаза, но Тецуро не настолько придурок, чтобы рыдать сейчас. Потом успеется.

– После такого? – фыркает он. – Я тебя останавливать буду всеми способами, если решишь свалить. Боже, ты же мог тогда просто сказать, что тебе надо подумать, а не просто молча свинтить!

– Прости? – предполагает Цукки, но в его голосе, как обычно, только насмешка, и ни капли извинений.

Извинения, впрочем, Тецуро не нужны. В этой ситуации, пожалуй, виноваты они оба – и как ни странно, она принесла немного пользы. И теперь в отношении Цукки остаётся лишь пара вопросов, которые нужно решить перед вылетом. А обещание подождёт – раз уж он доверился Тецуро, значит, точно однажды расскажет.

Прикосновение к виску исчезает. Тецуро перехватывает в воздухе руку Цукки, стискивая её в пальцах, отчасти тревожась, что всё это – сон или мираж, и красивая картинка исчезнет, как только его мозг решит прекратить это издевательство. Но ладонь осязаема, под тонкой светлой кожей ходят сухожилия, блёкло-голубые линии вен, по которым течёт электролит, разветвляются на запястье.

– Так, – говорит Тецуро, – а что с твоим питанием? Вы же типа... Заряжаетесь, не? У нас на корабле нет ваших зарядников.

– Мне нужен лишь источник электроэнергии, – спокойно говорит Цукки, и снова переходит на вы, – с вашей стороны очень глупо думать, что я могу питаться только при помощи особого порта, тогда как большинство наших устройств вообще обходится без зарядки.

Тецуро кивает с умудрённым видом:  
– Всё понятно, я тупой.

– Не принижайте свои способности, – фыркает Цукки, – судя по информации от Яку, вы хуже, чем просто «тупой».

– Эй!

Тецуро давится своим возмущением, когда слышит его смех – тихий и мелодичный, совсем непохожий на его собственный полуистерический гогот, напоминающий звуки умирающего койота. Цукки не прячет улыбки, и по ощущениям это примерно сопоставимо с инъекцией морфия прямиком в вену. Чуть больше, чем просто эйфорически хорошо, чуть меньше для того, чтобы окончательно отправить в нокаут. Тецуро выдыхает, стискивая всё-таки руки в кулаки, и утыкается лбом Цукки в ключицу, замирая. Дышит его запахом – солью и альдегидным запахом погашенной свечи. 

– Если после всего этого ты решишь свалить, я тебя не прощу, – бурчит Тецуро больше сам себе, чем ему, – по мне не скажешь, но я очень плохо переношу расставания.

– Тогда почему ты оставил дом и прилетел сюда? – тихо спрашивает Цукки.

– Там меня ничего больше не держало.

Цукки кладёт ладонь ему на голову, зарывается пальцами в волосы, расчёсывая спутавшиеся пряди. Они стоят так не особо долго – Тецуро бы ещё постоял, на самом деле – и отлипают друг от друга лишь из-за танком разрушившего красоту момента Льва.

– Командор! – восклицает он, влетая в обзорную и совершенно не глядя перед собой, – говорят, мы вылетаем! А когда? А куда? А я же с вами, да?

Если рычание и вырывается из горла Тецуро, его никто не слышит. И слава богу, потому что он бы даже со всей честностью не смог объяснить сейчас своё желание схватить Цукки в охапку, закинуть на плечо и драпать, как воришка, спиздивший с музейной полки самый дорогой алмаз.

– Да, Лев, – терпеливо говорит он, – ты с нами. Вылетаем через двадцать минут, СУИИ, оповести экипаж и составь маршрут, пожалуйста. В Осьминожку мы, по-видимому, не летим.

И направляется к выходу из обзорной, с трудом заставив себя отодвинуться от Цукки.

– Не летим, – соглашается тот. – Предлагаю пояс Ингур как пункт назначения: астероиды богаты металлами, а сама планета – нулевым элементом.

Тецуро кивает: да, ресурсы для строительства станции – это неплохо. Топлива и энергии у них пока что в достатке. Он отдаёт приказ СУИИ, заглядывает в камбуз, дожидаясь, пока репликатор выплюнет ему на тарелку бутер, а потом шагает коридорами к «Баст», минуя монорельс. Разглядывает ковчег с ощущением, что видит его в последний раз. В принципе, так и есть: позже, когда они вернутся с разведки и припрут найденные материалы, это будет уже не «Линкс», а часть станции Эллен.

В принципе, большая часть предчувствий говорит ему о том, что всё хорошо. Один тревожный звоночек почти не слышно среди гармоничной симфонии песен о грядущей удаче. Тецуро беспечен – это в его характере, да и куда проще жить, решая проблемы по мере их поступления, а не пытаясь предугадать, что произойдёт. В прошлое не вернёшься, соломки не подстелишь, и действительно существует только «здесь и сейчас», это мгновение, из которого он бежит с каждой прожитой секундой.

– Почему зима? – вдруг спрашивает он, остановившись перед трапом «Баст».

– Я был собран на очень холодной планете, почти целиком запорошенной снегом, – честно отвечает Цукки. – Луны и горы, правда, взяты из детской книжки.

– А цветы? – допытывается Тецуро, – цветы настоящие?

Цукки отвечает спустя почти минуту молчания:  
– Да. Это любимые цветы одной из тех, кто меня создавал.

Успокаивающая улыбка сама по себе лезет на лицо. Цукки выглядит немного потерянным: едва ли за его словами стоит красивая и добрая, полная любви история. Тецуро в принципе не верит в хороших родителей, будь они хоть пьяницами, хоть святошами, хоть инженерами в области робототехники.

– Я не буду допытываться, – говорит он мягко. – Расскажешь, если захочется.

И, поднявшись на трап, протягивает Цукки раскрытую ладонь. «Баст» встречает их тихим урчанием готовых ко взлёту манёвровых, шумом экипажа, потревоженного посреди отдыха, топотом ботинок по полимеру пола, нецензурщиной со стороны медотсека и возмущёнными возгласами из кают-компании. Тецуро оглядывает коридор, впитывая взглядом каждый миллиметр светлого пластика, каждый отблеск спрятанных за панелями ламп, каждую дверь. 

Это место, пожалуй, может надолго стать ему домом.

И, что самое главное, он совсем-совсем не против.


	38. Б. Лейтенант

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ОСТОРОЖНО!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
> НОН-КОН, НАСИЛИЕ, ПЫТКИ И ПИЗДЕЦ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА БИ ЭВЭАР ЕСЛИ ВЫ НЕ ГОТОВЫ ЧИТАТЬ ЭТО ЛУЧШЕ НЕНАДО

Отследить корабль вамдар не составляет труда: он, как и все прочие корабли на сверхсветовых, оставляет за собой следы. Это челноки не оставляют после себя ничего, кроме пустоты; корабли слишком большие и громоздкие для подобного рода фишек; им необходимо летать на куда большие расстояния, нежели челнокам. Это больше плохо, чем хорошо: в идеале Бокуто нужно время, чтобы успокоиться и прийти в себя, иначе он непременно наделает глупостей.

Впрочем, иногда глупости – это лучшее, на что он способен. Метнуться с места в карьер, сигануть с обрыва прямиком в бездну, бесстрашно заглянуть в глаза самому страшному из своих врагов, – Бокуто способен на это и даже больше. И чем дольше он будет ждать, тем сильнее начнёт рассыпаться осколками его психика, слишком слабая, чтобы выдерживать слишком большие удары. Это бро как-то смог выдержать пять дней аэнских пыток и не поехать крышей; это у бро как-то получалось выдерживать расставания и ненависть в свою сторону; Бокуто не такой. Он, может быть, сильнее физически, но гораздо слабее ментально.

И поэтому, пока его психика ещё держится витражным стеклом на остатках бета-адреналина и маэвской вуду-магии, он должен найти Акааши и вправить ему мозги. А потом пускай хоть потоп.

Планета, на которой садится корабль вамдар, крошечная и едва ли пригодная для полноценной жизни. Освещаемая звездой, вращающейся по спирали вокруг чёрной дыры и обречённой на поглощение через пару тысячелетий, она наполовину покрыта пустынными песками, обращёнными к свету, и наполовину сокрыта во тьме промёрзшим до самого дна океаном. Пригодного для жизни места тут всего ничего: полоса шириной в четыре километра, опоясывающая планету по линии стыка пустыни и океана. Звезда здесь вечно висит над горизонтом, выкрашивая разреженный слой атмосферы в пурпурно-красные цвета.

Челнок садится в паре километров от посадочной площадки, куда приземлился корабль вамдар. Бокуто оглядывается, вылезая наружу: по правую руку от него высятся горные пики, серые, начисто лишённые снежного покрова; по левую – ровный горизонт пустыни, чуть-чуть перекрытый низкими деревьями и травой местного оазиса. У этой планеты нет ни имени, ни номера, и она обречена на смерть так же, как и её звезда, и это звучит и выглядит до глухой тянущей боли в груди печально.

Бокуто шагает вперёд, касаясь кончиками пальцев листа похожего на папоротник растения. Он сворачивается от прикосновения: складывает листья вовнутрь и завивает стебель по спирали, почти касаясь земли. В любой другой ситуации Бокуто уже в полном восторге трогал бы всё остальное в радиусе километра, но сейчас он просто проходит мимо, направляясь прямиком в сторону севшего впереди корабля вамдар. За его спиной – Шимизу, Иваизуми, Макки и Маттсун, ещё несколько безымянных боевиков и замыкающий процессию Ойкава в полном боекомплекте. Бокуто не уверен, что хочет, чтобы они шли с ним, но это не подлежало обсуждению, когда они садились в челнок. Ойкава сказал:  
– Мы идём с тобой, – как отрезал. 

И у Бокуто не было сил возразить.

СУИИ, пронюхав его план ещё в самом начале, – нельзя было пускать её к себе в голову, но что уж тут поделаешь, – сейчас тревожно гудит где-то в затылке, не говоря ни слова. Бокуто чувствует её эмоции, словно между ними протянулась эта странная ментальная связь, которую так чтили маэв. Они одновременно и чужие, и свои, далёкие и близкие вместе. Успокойся, СУИИ, думает Бокуто, зная, что она услышит, всё будет в порядке. Ты же связана с остальными, если вдруг что – поможешь.

«То, что вы собираетесь предпринять, на девяносто восемь целых и две десятых процента сходно с самоубийством, Бокуто», – говорит она медленно и участливо. Бокуто пожимает плечами: выбора нет. В комнате, где есть только стены, единственный выход – пробить одну из них, и у Бокуто, к сожалению, при себе лишь собственное тело и воля. Да, возможно, он подохнет раньше, чем сделает в стене хотя бы вмятину своими кулаками и головой. Но он не может – просто не может – не попытаться.

– Вы помните нашу договорённость? – спрашивает Бокуто, не оборачиваясь.

Шимизу вздыхает так, словно эти слова ранят её в самое сердце. За внешней холодностью скрывается действительно горячее сердце, и Бокуто отчасти влюблён в неё за это. По-дружески, разумеется, но – влюблён. Он рад, что она спаслась вместе с ним. Он рад, что она будет жить дальше. Насчёт самого себя Бокуто не уверен, но это пройдёт... наверное.

– Помним, – мрачно отвечает Иваизуми, – я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем тебе это, Бокуто.

Тот пожимает плечами. Ледяное спокойствие разливается в груди жидким азотом, промораживая всё тело вплоть до чужих костей. Иваизуми всё ещё чуждо-недоверчивый, и в этом он ужасно похож на Сарукуя, зачастую тоже мрачно-задумчивого. Сарукуй – с Конохой, и Коноха точно никого не подведёт, так что насчёт них Бокуто не беспокоится вообще. Бро тоже справится со своими обязанностями, Кита и Ушиджима – тем более. За оставленную должность можно не волноваться.

«Хватит планировать свои похороны!» – вдруг рявкает СУИИ так громко, что Бокуто едва не спотыкается об корень низенького дерева, попавшийся под ноги. Он моргает, силясь вспомнить, когда она стала настолько эмоциональной, но в голову ничего не приходит. СУИИ всё ещё неровно гудит в затылке, и это ощущается как зуд прямиком в мозге.

– Перестань, – смешливо фыркает он себе под нос, – я не собираюсь умирать, СУИИ. Просто это единственный способ... Воздействовать на Акааши, понимаешь?

Она выдаёт полный сомнения глитч и замолкает – надолго. У Бокуто не проходит ощущение, будто навсегда, и он больше никогда её не услышит. Смех пополам с воем сидят где-то в груди, терпеливо ожидая своего часа, словно они тоже знают, что вот-вот придёт их время. Забавно, как спокойно всё это выглядит снаружи: боёвка идёт на задание, крадучись приближаясь к посадочной площадке, – и как громко, отчётливо-драматично это ощущает сам Бокуто.

Восхождение на эшафот – вот, на что это похоже. И это так до боли закономерно, ведь единственный, кому он позволил бы себя казнить, это Акааши. Но до этого нужно обязательно влепить ему пощёчину. Сказать: ты что, совсем дурак? Не становись чудовищем, Акааши. Ради меня, ради команды, ради себя самого. Пожалуйста.

Пожалуйста.

Всё ещё страшно хочется обернуться через плечо и увидеть там неизменное задумчивое лицо, идеальную осанку, чёрные кудри, глаза без белков. Бокуто не привык – никогда не привыкнет – существовать без Акааши. Это глупо, разумеется, ведь он обязан быть самостоятельным, самодостаточным, лишённым близких привязанностей, через которые на него можно надавить. Вот только Бокуто – не робот. Он блуждал впотьмах столько времени, и только Акааши, в конце концов, привёл его к свету. Такое не забывается. От такого не отвыкают. Он не хочет снова утонуть в темноте, но, вопреки своим желаниям, опять в ней тонет.

Остаётся идти на свет – даже если он в конце концов обернётся пламенем для мотылька. Бокуто не знает других путей. Бокуто не хочет идти другими путями.

Он вскидывает руку, когда они подходят к границе леса. Посадочная площадка прямиком за деревьями, и приходится идти в полуприседе, чтобы не выдать себя раньше времени. Бокуто прижимает приклад к плечу, останавливает палец в миллиметре от спускового крючка, смотрит по направлению мушки на стволе, сканируя периферическим зрением всю округу. Шимизу, вынув снайперку, ложится в кусты, тут же съёживающиеся от прикосновения; Иваизуми, поправив перчатки, достаёт штурмовку. Макки встаёт на позицию левее Шимизу, поставив винтовку на ложе между крупных, блестящих слюдяными снежинками валунов.

Бокуто делает длинный вдох и медленный выдох. Воздуха так много, но он никак не может надышаться. Показывает на пальцах: три... два... один. И шагает вперёд, обходя корабль по правой стороне. Обманчивая пустота тут же наполняется людьми – нет, не людьми; вамдар, – тишина прорывается выстрелами. Бокуто отсчитывает секунды, минуты, складывает их в уме, готовясь к финальному аккорду этой миссии. Ойкава назвал её вершиной долбоебизма, и Иваизуми его поддержал, но, в конечном итоге, они всё-таки на это согласились.

Потому что Бокуто умеет убеждать. Как говорит бро, он бы и снег зимой продал.

Время – смешная штука. Иногда оно идёт слишком быстро, иногда – слишком медленно. Эти полчаса, отведённые под театральную попытку вытащить Акааши (и, если вдруг получится, что маловероятно, реально вытащить), по ощущениям длятся как вечность. Как те дни в одиночной камере в ожидании приговора – мучительно долго. Бокуто не представляет себе, как бро умудрился сделать часы своим якорем: его самого время всегда обманывало. Обманывает до сих пор, словно издеваясь.

Он срывает чеку с гранаты и швыряет в небо. Четыре, три, два, – взрыв раздаётся в трёх с половиной метрах над землёй, граната разлетается осколками, один из которых слабо чиркает Бокуто по броне. Он внезапно осознаёт, что ранен: помимо давешней дыры в бедре, сделанной собственноручно, в нём ещё пара пулевых отверстий. Не бластерных, к счастью: лучевые ожоги ему здесь никто не вылечит, а остальное заживёт.

– Отходим! – рявкает Ойкава, сверкнув в сторону Бокуто каким-то непонятным, почти отчаянным взглядом.

Бокуто не разбирается в эмоциях синтетиков, но, будь Ойкава человеком, этот взгляд значил бы что-то вроде «пожалуйста, возвращайся». Улыбка сама по себе лезет на лицо – привычная маска «у-меня-всё-под-контролем», никогда Бокуто не подводившая. Он прикрывает их отход, в конце концов, оставаясь единственным на поле боя, окружённым вамдар со всех сторон. Если они сейчас добьют его, значит, план был говно. 

Хотя, надо признаться, план действительно был говно. Бокуто привык действовать по наитию, и теперь в нём осталась только надежда на то, что чуйка не подведёт его в этот раз. Если похитить Акааши у вамдар технически невозможно, нужно всего лишь дать вамдар похитить его самого, верно? Глупо, но действенно. И они встретятся, так или иначе, во всяком случае, так говорит чуйка.

И она не подводит. Приятно видеть, как хоть что-то поддаётся контролю в мире, который почти целиком проглотил хаос. Вамдар скручивают Бокуто, волоча внутрь корабля, и он послушно шагает, морщась от смутной далёкой боли в вывернутых за спиной руках. Коридоры приводят его в пустую камеру, и он думает, что его просто оставят тут, как и в прошлый раз, но нет: вамдар открывают панель в стене, доставая оттуда несколько тонких металлических тросов. Бокуто не сомневается в их крепости ни пока его приковывают, ни позже, когда всё-таки пытается рвануться вперёд, но спотыкается об воздух, слишком натянув свои оковы. Руки, скованные за спиной причудливой формы наручниками, едва не выстёгиваются из суставов, и он шипит, пережидая вспышку боли.

Пулевые раны кровят; кровь течёт по броне и капает на ровный полимерный пол, начисто лишённый стыков. Бокуто озирается по сторонам в поисках хотя бы какой-нибудь слабости в стенах или крепежах тросов, но ничего не находит. Он ощущает себя куклой на ниточках: тросы обвивают плечи, тянутся к запястьям, сковывают лодыжки. Остаётся лишь ждать, и, боги, Бокуто ненавидит ожидание значительно сильнее, чем пытки.

Акааши знает это – и поэтому выжидает момент, когда он сломается. Или просто игнорирует его существование, занятый более важными злодейскими вещами. План, изначально составленный на одних предположениях, не обещал ни их точной встречи, ни того, что Бокуто сможет легко убедить Акааши вернуться. Это был паршивый план: никакой точности, никаких расчётов, сплошные «если» и «может быть». Впрочем, реальность вся целиком состояла из «если» и «может быть». Будущее неопределимо.

Будущего не существует; есть только прошлое и «сейчас». Жить подобными категориями значительно проще, чем надеждой, потому что надежда оправдывается лишь в двух случаях из ста. Надежда, как выражается бро – да и сам Бокуто тоже – сосёт. И сейчас для Бокуто главное не надеяться, а ждать. Не развалиться раньше времени, не угробить все предположительные ветки развития событий собственными истериками.

Истерики можно отложить на потом. Пустая комната не так страшна, как настоящее одиночество. В этот раз у Бокуто есть люди, которые его ждут. Люди, которые в него верят. Люди, которым он может довериться. Человек, которого надо спасти. А ещё здесь и сейчас у него есть СУИИ.

– Чем можно занять себя, если из свободных конечностей у тебя только язык и член? – смешливо фыркает Бокуто, – я сдохну от скуки, если ты ничего не предложишь.

СУИИ фыркает – и от кого только научилась, а? – и отвечает:  
– Чтобы провести это время с большей пользой, я могу погрузить вас в стазис, Бокуто. Таким образом ваш разум отдохнёт, и раны затянутся быстрее.

Бокуто присвистывает:  
– Ого! А так можно? Я думал, в стазис погружаются лёжа.

– Это имеет смысл в случаях, когда я не могу контролировать тело своего подопечного. Ваш случай иной, поэтому я смогу поддерживать ваше тело в вертикальном состоянии без особых проблем, так что с вами ничего не случится.

Бокуто пожимает плечами: давай, мол. Всё равно делать нечего. И СУИИ мягко толкает его в тёплые объятия стазис-сна, начисто лишённого сновидений. Это состояние трудно отследить, оно больше похоже на обморок или прыжок в будущее: моргаешь – и просыпаешься спустя несколько дней, а то и лет, если позволяет питание. Бокуто не особенно любит стазис, но сейчас он и правда полезен, потому что безделье лишь подорвало бы его боевой настрой.

А поспать – поспать всегда хорошо.

Бокуто всплывает из стазиса как раз вовремя – спасибо СУИИ за своевременную побудку, – когда возле камеры слышатся знакомые шаги. Поступь, которую он ни с чьей другой бы не спутал. Дверь камеры открывается с шипением, и Бокуто отчаянно хочется открыть глаза, но он продолжает притворяться спящим – авось, что-нибудь интересное случится. Ближайшие хрен знает сколько часов-суток-недель в его распоряжении обещают быть сплошной импровизацией, и Бокуто благодарит вселенную за то, что уж в этом-то ему равных почти нет. Он дышит ровно-ровно, позволяя телу расслабиться и неудобно повиснуть на тросах. Ждёт.

Акааши подходит ближе и ближе, почти вплотную. Один из вамдар на этом своём щёлкающем языке чеканит:  
– Он спит, – и Акааши хмыкает с незнакомой едковатой интонацией.

Да, сейчас он попытается разбудить Бокуто. Вот только теперь между ними не только пропасть различающихся мнений, но и буфер в виде СУИИ, которая не даст просто так влезть к Бокуто в мозги. Ни один маэв теперь не прочтёт его без разрешения, и – да, это большой плюс. Плюс, перевешивающий все минусы в виде отсутствия личной тайны и тревоги о том, что его тело может взять под контроль синтетический разум.

Прохладные пальцы касаются виска, и Бокуто чувствует себя отчаянно, звонко слабым. На крошечное мгновение хочется сдаться и позволить Акааши, как обычно, вести себя, но эта хотелка быстро отходит на задний план, задавленная запахами, коснувшимися рецепторов носа. В тонкий и сладкий цветочный аромат примешивается отчётливый металлический запах крови, будто спеша напомнить: это не твой Акааши, Бокуто. Он чужой и неправильный, и его надо приручить и исправить. Вернуть туда, где он должен быть. Где он хотел быть всё это время, пока не исчез, боясь, что его поработят.

Акааши отдёргивает руку, словно обжёгшись, и Бокуто открывает глаза, натягивая на лицо оскал:  
– Что-то не получается, лейтенант?

На родном лице – чужое выражение. Глаза без белков смотрят по ощущениям куда-то вовнутрь, но Бокуто прекрасно знает, что это обман. Акааши не сможет увидеть то, что у него внутри, если Бокуто не позволит. И он не позволит, пока не убедится, что победил.

«Согласно моим предположениям, – вкрадчиво звенит голос СУИИ в голове, – если у Акааши не выйдет прочитать ваш разум, он перейдёт на менее технологичные попытки сломать вашу волю».

Пытки? О, пытки Бокуто как-нибудь переживёт. Хуже тех операций, когда из него наживую вынимали кости, ничего уже не случится однозначно, даже если учитывать в уравнении правило «хуже может быть всегда». Боль – не самая страшная вещь в жизни Бокуто. Она полезна и несколько раз спасала ему жизнь. Они, можно сказать, с болью друзья. Кроме того, СУИИ всегда может подкрутить его болевой порог. Удобно! 

В Бокуто некстати просыпается нездоровый оптимизм. Он скалится, глядя чужому Акааши прямо в глаза, и страх, тоска и все остальные чувства, кроме бешеного восторга и бета-адреналинового прихода, отходят на задний план. Бокуто чувствует власть над ситуацией – и то, что он пленён и распят, этому никак не мешает. Акааши отходит на полшага, неприятно морщась, и ядерная зима выражения его лица, кажется, охлаждает даже воздух в камере.

– Достаточно, Бокуто, – говорит Акааши ровно и тихо, – ты можешь сдаться. Разве ты не понимаешь, что проиграл?

– Проиграл? – Бокуто хрипло смеётся, – ну нет. Вселенная всё ещё на моей стороне, лейтенант.

Он избегает называть Акааши по имени. Оно не принадлежит сейчас ни одному из них, и ни один из них не имеет права называть это имя вслух: приняв правила вамдар, чужой Акааши отказался от собственной личности, и Бокуто презирает этот его выбор всей душой, даже зная, что это было, вероятно, вынужденное решение.

Удар под рёбра оказывается неожиданным и болезненным. Акааши только кажется хрупким – Бокуто, конечно, сильнее него и победил бы в честном спарринге, но сейчас, когда он не может увернуться, сила чужого удара весьма удивляет. Воздух исчезает из лёгких от резкого давления на диафрагму, скопление нервов по центру над ней реагирует на удар жгучей болью. Бокуто кашляет, силясь продышаться, повисает на держащих его тросах, но не прекращает скалиться. За первым ударом следует ещё один, и ещё, – они сыплются, как град, ровнёхонько по болевым точкам и не до конца зажившим ранам. Акааши ловко справляется с защёлками на броне, и она падает к ногам Бокуто, лишая его остатков защиты.

– Почему? – шипит Акааши растерянно и разъярённо, так непохоже на самого себя. – Ты должен мне верить. Ты обязан мне верить, Бокуто.

До этого он разговаривал холодно и на «вы», и его ярость сейчас выглядит удивляюще и красиво. Бокуто запомнит это, чтобы припомнить ему потом. Попытаться вывести нормального Акааши из равновесия, довести до шипучей злости и желания применить силу. Почему бы и нет? Всем им иногда надо снимать напряжение, а этот Акааши, пусть и чужой, но всё-таки почти такой же, как настоящий.

– Ir nino Кetellir trisse lin girie, il erno – lin sonerte, il kogirino – lin sezere bene, – говорит Бокуто хрипло. Акааши знает аэнский лишь по верхам, так что эта фраза ни о чём ему не скажет.

«Первому слову Кетелль верь на слово, второе подвергай сомнению, третьему не верь совсем». Фраза из старой-старой полусказки-полупритчи про мальчика, пытавшегося успокоить разбушевавшегося бога бурь – Кетелль. Акааши сейчас прямо как этот бог из сказки, которому нужно вернуть потерянный из-за проклятия разум. Бокуто, правда, не образец целомудрия и нравственности, но это не важно. Смысл притчи был не в том, чтобы оставаться святым, когда все остальные погрязли в грехе.

Смысл – в том, чтобы не сдаваться на середине пути.

Следующий удар приходится по зубам. Акааши бьёт болезненно и метко, и, хотя зубы выдерживают давление чужого кулака, губам и дёснам приходится несладко. Вкус крови – солоноватый и металлический – наполняет рот; вязкая тёплая капля наливается на трещине в нижней губе и стекает по подбородку вниз, грозясь упасть на пол, запачкав его неприглядным алым пятном.

– Ты можешь убедить их сдаться, – говорит Акааши. – Избавить от страданий и себя, и других.

Бокуто смеётся, облизывая губы:  
– Ae alen vugere nike, millini, – «я люблю тебя, дорогой», – zerde urio nike delle nike neve.

«Только ты давно перестал быть собой». Давай, думает Бокуто. Переводи, придурок. Когда ты вернёшься, я тебе такую взбучку устрою, до гробовой доски будешь помнить. Акааши морщится, поворачиваясь к нему спиной, и Бокуто чувствует неподконтрольную, отчаянную, глухую тоску, когда он делает шаг к выходу.

– Я страшно соскучился по тебе, millini, – говорит Бокуто едва слышно. – Ты себе представить не можешь, насколько.

Акааши замирает на середине шага на крошечное, почти незаметное внешне мгновение, и Бокуто ловит эту заминку всем телом. Ощущается, как пощёчина для почти уснувшего: будит почти мгновенно. В груди разливается сытое ощущение уверенности – плевать, что заминка была неоднозначной.

Пытки вамдар он выдерживает почти легко. Вспоминаются учения в Академии, и Бокуто на все вопросы и фразы отвечает одно:  
– Бокуто Котаро, первопроходец ковчега «Маотоинь».

Имя – чтобы не забыть от боли самого себя. Звание – чтобы не забыть лежащую на плечах ответственность. Имя. Звание. Имя. Звание. Имя. Звание. Часы сливаются в сутки; у Бокуто от усталости заплетается язык, и вкус крови на нём приелся настолько, что совсем не чувствуется. Один из передних зубов шатается, грозясь быть выбитым в первую очередь; отбитые почки слабо саднят на периферии сознания, обещая отомстить Бокуто за пережитую серию ударов тяжёлыми ботинками.

Рваная форма висит на нём клочками, ничего не скрывая. Синяки наливаются пурпурной чернотой, похожей на космос, по всему телу, где Бокуто может увидеть. Здесь нет зеркала, так что он не может разглядеть повреждения на лице, но ощущения услужливо вскрывают всю правду: левый глаз заплыл и едва видит в полутьме, саднящая скула, судя по всему, возмущается трещине, а не ссадинам, челюсть ему вывихнули одним ударом и вправили другим – авось, сама заживёт. Ничего смертельного.

– Вы в порядке, Бокуто? – спрашивает СУИИ.

Тот смеётся: как можно быть в порядке в такой ситуации? – но с трудом выдавливает из себя положительный ответ, потому что тело – это всего лишь тело. Его воля не сломана.

– Чтобы сломать меня, – смеётся Бокуто хрипло, – нужно что-то повеселее простых побоев.

СУИИ вновь выталкивает его в стазис, в этот раз без предупреждения. Ну и ладно, – это даже удобно: ни боли, ни мрачных мыслей, ни возможности отъехать в эмоциональный штопор. И где она была раньше, спрашивается? Дальнейшие часы смазываются в мутное пятно, похожее на не особо впечатляющий ночной кошмар: приходящие к нему вамдар молчат, отвешивая удары по незажившим ранам, делают попытки вразумить его электрошоком, приводят кусачих питомцев, оставляющих на руках и ногах забавные дырки от кривых зубов. Бокуто смеётся, из раза в раз повторяя одно и то же.

А после снова приходит Акааши. Он морщится, осматривая ранения Бокуто, и на его лице написан этот дурацкий вопрос: «ну и зачем?».

– Потому что, – отвечает Бокуто. – Я – Бокуто Котаро. Первопроходец ковчега «Маотоинь».

– Я заставлю тебя забыть своё имя, – резко чеканит Акааши.

Бокуто улыбается, слизывая запёкшуюся кровь с разбитой губы:  
– Я могу забыть своё имя, но никогда не забуду твоё, лейтенант.

Тот некрасиво кривит лицо, вздыхает, словно готовясь переходить к крайним мерам, и выуживает из кармана плаща шприц с какой-то подозрительной мутной голубоватой жижей, опалесцирущей в тусклом освещении камеры, как лунный камень. В Бокуто просыпается запоздалый страх, и он задерживает дыхание, не отрывая взгляда от тонкой блестящей иглы. Акааши снимает с неё прозрачный колпачок, подходя ближе, перехватывает сломанную руку Бокуто почти нежно, нащупывает на сгибе локтя вену.

– Что это? – хрипло спрашивает Бокуто.

– Боль, – спокойно отвечает Акааши, медленно давя на шток поршня.

С этим СУИИ не справляется: у неё, как ни крути, нет полного контроля над его кровотоком и нервной системой. Жижа огнём растекается по венам, и поначалу ничего не происходит, так что Бокуто успевает расслабиться. Акааши терпеливо ждёт, всё ещё держа его за локоть.

И спустя несколько долгих минут ожидания боль находит Бокуто. Затапливает, сносит, как приливная волна, как ураган и шторм, сметающий всё на своём пути. Акааши был прав: Бокуто действительно забывает своё имя. Он не может выговорить ни слова, потому что кричит, срывая голос, скребёт ногтями по груди, в которой агония находит своё основание, центр, точку опоры. Каждый удар сердца ощущается, словно взрыв внутри, перемалывающий внутренности в тонкий фарш. И тросы, сдерживавшие Бокуто до побоев, больше оказываются не нужны, потому что он едва ли может дышать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы бороться.

– Больно? – ласково спрашивает над ухом мучительно знакомый голос.

Бокуто на мгновение забывает, что этот Акааши – чужой и неправильный, и цепляется за него неполоманной рукой, как за спасательный круг.

– Вытащи меня, – выдыхает Бокуто почти бессознательно, – вытащи меня отсюда, Акааши... Пожалуйста.

Холодные пальцы сжимают руку в месте перелома, и боль, и до этого казавшаяся невыносимой, становится ещё сильнее. Бокуто кажется, будто всё его тело вопит и рвётся, рассыпаясь на отдельные клетки, а он сам – он сам уже не может кричать. И спасительные слёзы, содержащие в себе крошечную дозу природного анальгетика, никак не хотят приходить. Пересохшие глаза болят, словно по ним провели наждачкой. Бокуто совсем ничего перед собой не видит – весь мир залит слепящей краснотой разорванной плоти.

– Тебе достаточно всего лишь протянуть руку, – мягко шепчет Акааши, – подчиниться. Скажи этой девочке в твоей голове уйти, и боль прекратится, Бокуто.

«СУИИ, – отчаянно зовёт Бокуто, с трудом сумев вспомнить её имя. – СУИИ, слышишь меня? Убирайся. Уходи. Пожалуйста, СУИИ».

Её голос – холодный и светлый – прорывается сквозь белый шум в ушах, звеня прямиком в мозгу твёрдо, как сталь:  
– Вы не хотите этого, Бокуто. Я обещала, что не позволю вам сломаться. Прошу вас, вспомните о воле. О душе. О свободе. Разве вы сможете жить без всего этого?

Жить... Что такое «жить»? Он едва ли сможет существовать, если эта боль не прекратится в ближайшие десять минут: если не болевой шок, его прикончит собственный рассыпающийся на куски разум. Бокуто не понимает, как шевелить руками, ногами, головой, он не понимает, где начинается и заканчивается его тело. Весь мир – это боль, боль, боль, бело-красная, как калёное железо, и такая же жгуче-режущая. Каждое прикосновение, даже самое слабое, ощущается как кислота, вылитая на открытую рану. Шипит и жжётся, пузырится, воняет кисло-палёным, скрипит на зубах.

Акааши не дожидается ответа – рывком переворачивает Бокуто на живот, сдёргивает с поясницы ремки форменных штанов, проходится размашистым жестом по позвоночнику от шеи до копчика, чтобы потом повторить это движение, прорывая кожу ногтями. Воздух, кажется, исчезает совсем, и Бокуто задыхается, не в силах провалиться в черноту обморока: жижа упрямо держит его в сознании, заставляя чувствовать каждый воспалённый нерв собственного организма.

Вспомнить о воле? Очень смешно. Бокуто с трудом заставляет свои мозги переключиться с вопля «помогите» на идеалы и цели. Они тускнеют на фоне ощущений, становясь едва различимыми контурами, плоскими и безликими. Что тут вспоминать? Бокуто не переживёт этот день.

– Переживёте, – с нажимом говорит СУИИ. – Переживёте, Бокуто.

И вместо слов она показывает ему картинку из прошлого, прочитанную где-то в его разуме. Бокуто пятнадцать; он шатающейся походкой выходит за ворота изолятора, понятия не имея, что делать и куда идти. У него пусто и в голове, и в груди, и хочется просто добраться до ближайшей высокой скалы и броситься с неё вниз в последней отчаянной попытке взлететь – в конце концов, его всегда тянуло к небу. Какие перспективы у уголовника? Да никаких: в лётную его с таким бэкграундом не возьмут, да и денег на обучение нигде не наскрести.

На КПП стоит стрёмный парень. Бокуто узнаёт в нём маэв почти сразу и старается обойти по дуге – мало ли. На вид ему лет двенадцать, но маэв знамениты тем, что рано взрослеют в интеллектуальном плане. Может, он психолог какой. Однако, заметив Бокуто, стрёмный парень направляется прямиком к нему, сжимая в левой руке лямку рюкзака. Постное выражение лица ни о чём не говорит, но Бокуто, почуяв смутную угрозу, по привычке натягивает на лицо неприятный оскал и ерошит перья. Расправляет плечи: в свои пятнадцать он достаточно крупный, чтобы напугать даже копов. Учитывая, что в десять его сочли серийным убийцей, сейчас он должен выглядеть как минимум очень жутко.

Стрёмный парень не боится: останавливается рядом и спокойно заглядывает в лицо снизу вверх. Взгляд чёрных глаз, направленный неизвестно куда, прожигает насквозь.

– Бокуто Котаро? – спрашивает он и, дождавшись кивка, достаёт из рюкзака пачку документов, – вы приглашены обучаться в военной академии Альянса. Подпишите договор, сдайте экзамены – и будете зачислены на первый курс, поток А-119, кафедра Контроля и Управления.

Бокуто понятия не имеет, что подписывает, но это обещает быть интересным. И, когда Акааши – это имя он читает на шевроне у воротника форменки – касается его пальцев, забирая свой стилус, происходит что-то, что значительно позже он назовёт «искрой». Впереди виднеется целая жизнь, полная неизведанного дерьма, в которое можно влезть, и Акааши – тот, кто принёс Бокуто эту жизнь, подарил, не ожидая ничего взамен. Свет маяка, за которым Бокуто полетел, наконец, найдя в темноте дорогу.

Он смеётся, когда боль возвращает его в свои объятия. Холодные пальцы сжимают бёдра, чужой Акааши трётся пахом об его голую задницу, царапая металлическими застёжками тонкую кожу. Он слышит мерзкий, царапающий слух звук расстёгиваемой молнии, шорох падающей одежды. Отчётливо знакомый и такой чужой сейчас голос спрашивает с насмешкой:  
– Ты хотел этого, не правда ли?

Бокуто мерзко. Липкое ощущение удушья сдавливает горло, вопящая боль становится сильнее, когда чужой Акааши толкается горячим членом внутрь, разрывая неподготовленный проход. От недостатка кислорода перед глазами пляшут чёрные кляксы, и боль в полуобморочном состоянии уже не кажется такой страшной. Страшнее кажется другое: что будет, когда Бокуто удастся вернуть Акааши в норму. Надеяться на амнезию у маэв – глупо и бессмысленно, даже он это понимает.

– Нравится? – сипло спрашивают чуть ниже уха.

Бокуто заставляет себя совладать с сорванным голосом. Поворачивает голову, глядя краем пока ещё здорового глаза прямиком на Акааши и пытаясь подметить хотя бы одну деталь, говорящую, что где-то там ещё живёт он настоящий, подчёркнуто рациональный и в то же время ужасно хаотичный, любящий свободу, приятные случайности и приключения. 

Ничего нет. Пусто.

– Нет, – спокойно говорит Бокуто. Голос у него хриплый и чужой из-за криков. Боль медленно отступает, и СУИИ, наконец, берёт над ней контроль, выкручивая болевой порог на максимум. – Мне жаль, что тебе придётся осознать это, когда ты придёшь в себя, Акааши. А ты, лейтенант, – Бокуто натягивает на лицо оскал, – пошёл на хуй. Тебе не сломать меня подобными методами.

Ногти впиваются в ягодицу, прорывая кожу, и оскал меркнет. Бокуто слабо сжимает руки в кулаки, пытаясь избавиться от тошнотного отвращения, направленного в никуда. Ему мерзко от собственной слабости, от того, что его так легко нагнули, почти сломали, – и чем? болью! – мерзко от того, что тело, и без того после операций казавшееся чужим, сейчас по ощущениям больше напоминает грязный мусорный пакет, в который по незнанию запихнули душу. От запаха крови и поселившейся в теле слабости хочется блевать, и Бокуто рвёт желчью на заляпанный высохшей кровью пол. Лейтенант – он не в силах называть это чудовище Акааши теперь даже мысленно – напрягается, кончая, и отстраняется. Мерзкий хлюпающий звук зависает в мозгу, эхом отскакивая от стенок черепной коробки, и ни звук застёгиваемой молнии, ни стук тяжёлых ботинок, удаляющийся прочь, не могут его перебить.

Бокуто смеётся, переворачиваясь на спину и раскидывая руки – правая, сломанная, вспыхивает далёким отголоском боли. Всё вокруг – грязь, и он сам тоже – не более чем грязное тело. Мусорный мешок с костями, внутри которого с трудом, но всё ещё теплится душа и треснувший, но устоявший стержень воли. Бокуто знает, что не отмоется от этого, но сейчас ему страшно наплевать.

– Да, СУИИ, – медленно говорит он. – Дерьмовый был план.

Она издаёт ужасный сочувственный звук, похожий на перезвон аэнской калимбы, и с отчётливой печалью в голосе говорит:  
– Пожалуйста, доведите его до конца.


	39. К.Ш. Западня

Саэко в полной мере осознаёт, что Тенма жив, только спустя пятнадцать минут после вылета. Она врывается в каюту Шинске, как ураган, раскрасневшаяся, с горящими потусторонним огнём глазами и улыбкой в половину лица, и восклицает:  
– Удай жив! Жив, чёрт возьми! И ничего не сообщил. Ух, вернёмся, я его пришью!

Шинске улыбается, глядя на неё снизу вверх. Он сидит в кресле, по правую руку – планшет с информацией о планете, по левую – стакан с чаем, опасно балансирующий на краю подлокотника. Саэко замирает на мгновение, рассматривая его пристальным взглядом, а потом наклоняется так, что между их лицами остаётся меньше сантиметра:  
– Если ты выкинешь что-то подобное, я переломаю тебе все кости.

Шинске коротко улыбается:  
– Не то чтобы я собирался.

– Вот и продолжай не собираться, – приказным тоном говорит Саэко; её дыхание касается губ Шинске. – Хватит с меня суицидально настроенных мужчин.

Она разгибается, пристально осматривая каюту, широким шагом проходится туда-сюда, цепляет пальцами электронные заметки на голоэкране. Шинске наблюдает за ней сквозь прозрачную перегородку и смутную электронную рябь: Саэко достаёт новую заметку, пишет на ней что-то тонким стилусом, лежащим на столе. Символы чужого языка – непонятные линии и закорючки, сливающиеся в ровном, чуть неряшливом курсиве – говорят о чём-то, что СУИИ не спешит переводить. Шинске, впрочем, это сейчас и не нужно; если что, он попросит её позже.

– Будем надеяться, что на Аазлане всё ещё правит старик Тердден, – говорит Саэко. – Он наглухо помешан на своей религии, но в этом его плюс: вас, начисто лишённых афар, он сочтёт почти святыми. Будет просто договориться. Ещё планета кишит вораксами, это такие синие летучие твари.

Она рисует на голоэкране овал, добавляет к нему схематичные рыбьи плавники и кучу зубов. Получается этакий вид оллинских акул – на Таусе их было бесчисленное количество.

– Атмосфера на планете достаточно плотная, чтобы они могли передвигаться прямо в воздухе, плюс нулевой элемент, – Саэко разводит руками, – и вот на тебе, воздушные рыбы. Это самые опасные из всех описанных хищников планеты, если, конечно, за столько лет местные ребята их ещё не истребили.

– Плотная атмосфера? – хмурится Шинске. – Значит, давление там выше?

– Не особо, – Саэко качает головой, – раза в полтора выше, чем на Анолли, которую вы обозвали ТХ-32. Дышать можно, кислород там в рамках нормы. Астероиды – единственный минус, хотя если бы их не было, планета была бы просто горячим камешком. Звезда слишком горячая, и они работают как фильтр, – она чешет в затылке, – но в итоге освещённость там так себе. Вечные сумерки, растут в лучшем случае каламисы и рецани, для всего остального нужны УФ-лампы. 

Саэко делает паузу, а потом выдаёт со смешком:   
– Хотя там с провиантом всё-таки получше, чем во флоте. Мясо есть, витамины тоже. Это тебе не на сухпайках и воде сидеть неделями. Как-то побольше радует, понимаешь? Нормальная еда и всё такое.

У неё урчит в желудке, и она смущённо прикладывает руку к животу. Смеётся:  
– Я не до конца разобралась с вашими машинами для еды, а спросить особо и некого. 

Шинске вздыхает:  
– Идём, – и тащит её в камбуз.

Он долго объясняет Саэко принципы работы репликатора и язык формул, подробно расписанный в инструкции. Она плохо понимает теорию, но зато отлично усваивает примеры на практике, так что после того, как Шинске показывает ей – на примере собственного ройбуша – как пользоваться формулами, она довольно быстро управляется с приготовлением какого-то блюда из родной кухни. Репликатор выплёвывает на тарелку большую порцию идеально круглых зёрен, похожих на тапиоку, только настолько кричаще-розовых, что есть их попросту страшно. Пар, исходящий от тарелки, пахнет чем-то сродни авокадо вперемешку с путоллу, популярному аэнскому овощу, по вкусу отдалённо напоминающему оливки.

Саэко загребает их ложкой и отправляет в рот. Морщится:  
– Н-да, от оригинала далековато, – и сразу же смеётся. – В последний раз я ела шассреки в далёком детстве! И век ещё не попробовала бы, если бы не эта ваша штуковина. Все шассрековые фермы были уничтожены ещё в начале войны, чтобы создать проблемы с провизией. Первое время без этих маленьких шариков было тяжко. Сейчас от ферм остались только руины, не факт, что даже семена найдутся. Придётся заново выводить культурные сорта, если эта война закончится.

– Когда, – поправляет Шинске.

– А?

– Не «если эта война закончится». Когда.

Саэко одаривает его лучезарной, мягкой улыбкой, способной плавить льды вечной мерзлоты. Она невероятно быстро расправляется со своей огромной порцией этих «шассреков», чем бы они ни были, и вновь подбегает к репликатору, упорно вбивая в него какую-то формулу. Шинске наблюдает за её потугами, не особо желая вставать из-за стола и помогать: в конце концов, лучше будет, если она разберётся сама – так быстрее выработается навык. Репликатор гудит, обрабатывая формулу и составляя нужное блюдо, и вскоре высыпает на блюдце с десяток плоских, похожих на стеклянные пресс-папье, шайбочек. Они абсолютно прозрачные и твёрдые на вид, но Саэко, кажется, довольна результатом.

– Что это? – спрашивает Шинске, когда она садится за стол, закидывая в рот одну из них.

– Erajiki, – выдаёт она, – конфеты. Хочешь? Открой рот.

Саэко берёт пальцами одну из шайбочек и протягивает через стол. Шинске виснет на долгое мгновение, но потом всё-таки повинуется. Конфета опускается ровно на язык, как таблетка; мягкие подушечки пальцев будто бы ненарочно проходятся по губам и подбородку, прежде чем исчезнуть. Шинске усилием воли заставляет себя закрыть рот, ощущая себя просто невероятным придурком, но Саэко, похоже, этого совсем не замечает. Она улыбается, щуря глаза, и нервным жестом зачёсывает за ухо прядь волос.

– Ну как?

Шинске возвращает разум к ощущениям, растекающимся по языку. Сахар, ментол, корица и что-то цитрусовое – неожиданно много вкусов для прозрачной конфеты. Она слегка обжигает, но это скорее приятное чувство. Похоже на «эко» пастилки от простуды, противопоставляемые синтетическим противовирусным препаратам. Шинске уже почти забыл их вкус. Он улыбается:  
– В детстве у меня была аллергия на большинство противопростудных лекарств, и единственным, что не обещало мне лишние пару недель нахождения в больнице на ИВЛ, были пастилки, производимые из натуральных ингредиентов. Каждый раз, когда я болел, мне приходилось их есть.

Саэко хмурится:  
– Невкусно?

– Напротив, – качает головой Шинске, – я не ел ничего такого с тех пор, как поступил в академию Альянса. Эти твои конфеты – вкус моего детства.

Забытого, далёкого, тёплого и светлого. Полного перспектив и ожиданий, которые он не оправдал и никогда больше не сможет.

– Твои родители прилетели с тобой? – спрашивает Саэко. – В смысле, Аран сказал мне, что его отец и сестра спят в крио, дожидаясь, пока вы тут обживётесь.

Шинске отводит взгляд, гася улыбку и силясь звучать хотя бы чуть-чуть менее эмоциональным, чем есть на самом деле:  
– Мои родители умерли.

Как там сказал Тендо? «Подозрительно идеальное прошлое» – вплоть до момента создания СУИИ. У Шинске действительно не было ни одного привода, никаких мелких правонарушений, ровный ноль по биометрии в базах. Эталон ответственного гражданина – так о нём говорили в Академии преподаватели, ставя в пример другим студентам с потока. Впрочем, всегда ожидая подвоха.

Не может же сын двух террористов, всё детство росший на их базе, быть таким идеальным, верно?

Для Шинске стал открытием тот факт, что его родители, настолько любящие и нежные в быту, убивали людей сотнями. Саботировали системы жизнеобеспечения на отдалённых станциях, взрывали здания, расстреливали заложников. Их арестовали, когда ему было семь, и линчевали в течение года. Альянс, взявший его под опеку, не мог справиться с осуждением общества, требующего убить за компанию и его тоже. Ему было девять, когда старушка Эмили Пейн, мать дядюшки Пейна, бывшего частым гостем семьи, усыновила его. Он жил под её фамилией до пятнадцати, но даже это не помогло полностью избавиться от косых взглядов и подозрений.

Впрочем, благодаря Эмили выдерживать всё это было легче. «Тебе придётся быть идеальным, ребёнок», сказала она сразу, как они вышли из приюта в Нью-Токио. «У всех людей есть право на ошибку, но тебе едва ли дадут его реализовать». Проверяющие приходили к ним в дом чуть чаще, чем раз в месяц. Искали взрывчатку, оружие, переворачивали древние радиодетали на столе Шинске, сканируя их по восемь раз. Когда Эмили умерла, он вернул себе фамилию родителей, прекрасно осознавая, что их грехи будут преследовать его повсюду, даже если он полностью сменит имя, место жительства и внешность. 

Некоторые вещи просто не отмываются.

И Шинске был идеальным – старался быть, чтобы не нажить себе проблем. Всем своим видом говорил «я другой», «я не такой, как они». Он сдал дядюшку Пейна, когда тот пытался завербовать его в «Свободу», и это стало ему пропуском в академию. Табель, начисто лишённый оценок ниже «отлично», позволил получить диплом без особых проблем, но ничего из этого не свело со лба Шинске клейма террориста. В академии с ним общалась пара-тройка человек с потока – просто ради конспектов и знаний; на миссиях его подчинённые сомневались в каждом приказе.

Шинске на самом деле удивился, когда во Вторую Галактическую пересёкся с Ушиджимой, Куроо и Бокуто. Первому было плевать, второй сделал из прошлого Шинске повод для шутки и доверял безо всяких сомнений, третий, кажется, просто вообще не знал подробностей и едва ли интересовался. Где-то в тот же период он обрёл свою команду: Ринтаро, Арана, близнецов и остальных. Было весьма неожиданно ощущать нормальное отношение к себе – поначалу. Терпение к ошибкам, отсутствие косых взглядов и недоверия каждому слову. Поддержку идей – вплоть до создания СУИИ: цитируя Ринтаро, «это противозаконно, но я в восторге».

Они во многом заменили – заменяют – ему семью, на которую он никогда не имел права.

– Здесь у вас нет прошлого, Кита, – говорит СУИИ по внутреннему каналу, ощутив его смешанные чувства. – Вы оставили его далеко позади.

Он посылает ей мысленную благодарность, не меняясь в лице. Шинске не уверен, какое у него сейчас выражение, но едва ли оно выражает равнодушие, судя по реакции Саэко: она мрачнеет, уголки губ ползут вниз, и глаза наливаются печалью. Поднявшись из-за стола, она обходит его по дуге, кончиками пальцев касаясь полимерной столешницы, словно может что-то с неё считать, а потом вдруг обнимает Шинске обеими руками, прижимая его голову к груди, и гладит по волосам.

– Мне жаль, – мягко говорит она.

У Шинске щиплет в носу. Он смущён и растерян этим объятием: в нём ни капли привычного Саэко флирта, сплошная забота с каплей сочувствия. Где-то под щекой, ткнувшейся в мягкую грудь, размеренно бьётся сердце. Никто и никогда не обнимал Шинске вот так, да и в целом объятий в его жизни было меньше, чем в жизни среднестатистического человека, поэтому он замирает, забывая дышать, и пытается запечатлить это в своей памяти как можно ярче. Саэко не знает его истории – возможно, поэтому она реагирует именно так, – и той самой Справедливой-и-Правильной части Шинске из-за этого страшно совестно, но вину он давно научился откладывать на потом.

– Я не совсем одинок, Саэко, – хрипло говорит он спустя несколько минут, наконец, взяв себя в руки, – у меня есть СУИИ и моя команда. Всё в порядке.

– Все так говорят! – яро возражает она, – фраза «всё в порядке» – это буквально хренов эвфемизм для «всё пиздец, но я пытаюсь держаться». Не пробуй обмануть меня в настолько элементарных вещах, мальчик!

Шинске укладывает подбородок ей на грудь, глядя снизу вверх. В Саэко есть что-то от Эмили, вот этот вот жёсткий стержень воли где-то внутри: невозможно согнуть, очень сложно сломать. Тонкие, шершавые от недостатка ухода пальцы вплетаются в волосы, и теперь Шинске почти что кукла на ниточках: стоит Саэко сжать кулак и потянуть – и он повинуется, откроет для удара беззащитную шею. И камбуз – едва ли укромный уголок: сюда запросто может завалиться кто угодно. Правда, Шинске плевать. Может же он позволить себе на пару минут перестать быть идеальным, верно?

– Если ты продолжишь вот так на меня смотреть, мальчик, – сипло говорит Саэко, – я не удержусь от поспешных решений.

– Ты не обязана продумывать каждый свой шаг, – тихо говорит Шинске. – С проблемами можно разобраться и потом.

Её улыбка почти ослепляет. Шинске чувствует себя чертовски слабым, почти распятым: если бы сейчас Саэко взбрело в голову выпытывать из него тайны Альянса, секретные частоты, да что угодно, ради чего обычно людей часами пытают, он бы рассказал – без запинки и на одном дыхании. Просто чтобы она улыбнулась снова.

– Ну, – тянет Саэко, – если ты решишь, что это было ошибкой, сообщи пораньше.

И наклоняется к его губам, проводя по ним языком. Шинске тянет её на себя, отталкивая ногой мешающий стол, обнимает левой рукой за талию, целуя. Вкус дурацких пастилок против простуды второй волной растекается по языку. Сердце частит, как после марафона. Правую руку Шинске кладёт Саэко на шею, и пальцы автоматически нащупывают бьющуюся жилку артерии, отсчитывая пульс. Сквозь шум в ушах слышно только влажный звук сталкивающихся языков и губ и, чёрт, Шинске более чем уверен, что это не ошибка. Что это никогда не будет ошибкой.

Саэко первой разрывает поцелуй, ошалело оборачиваясь на звук открывающейся двери. Румянец раскрашивает её скулы, глаза с блюдцами зрачков блестят так, словно она только что бахнула опия, и Шинске прекрасно знает, что выглядит точно так же, если не хуже. Впрочем, ему плевать. Ринтаро впитывает взглядом представившуюся картину: опрокинутый вместе с тарелкой и конфетами стол, встрёпанный Шинске и Саэко у него на коленях, – откашливается, пряча улыбку за ладонью, и говорит:  
– Нижайше извиняюсь, – разворачиваясь на пятках. – Не буду мешать вам устанавливать, эм... Международные связи, да. До прилёта ещё целых десять минут...

Шинске прикрывает рукой горящее лицо и смеётся – в унисон с Саэко. Когда Ринтаро исчезает из поля зрения, она отводит от лица его руку и заглядывает в глаза, всё ещё не выпуская из пальцев пряди волос. Спрашивает:  
– Итак?

– Это не было ошибкой, если ты об этом, – слабо говорит Шинске. – Я сражён. Капитулирую.

Саэко обнимает ладонями его шею, большими пальцами оглаживая линию подбородка. Говорит:  
– Я принимаю твою капитуляцию, мальчик. Контрибуцию обсудим после Аазлана, – и, мимолётно поцеловав его ещё раз, танцующей походкой удаляется из камбуза.

Спустя минуту туда заглядывает Ринтаро и, удостоверившись, что «установление международных связей» закончено, спокойно подходит к репликатору. Шинске ставит на место стол и убирает с пола тарелку, кидая конфеты в переработку. Ждёт едких комментариев, но Ринтаро говорит только:  
– Видели бы это наши адские близнецы – ты бы уже купался в шутках всех жанров. А я, пожалуй, помолчу.

– Спасибо, – бурчит Шинске.

Сердце у него всё ещё бьётся, как заполошное, и, чтобы успокоиться, он наливает себе ещё чаю. Ринтаро молчалив, и это несказанно радует, потому что и правда: если бы ту сцену лицезрел кто-то из близнецов, жизнь стала бы немножко сложнее. Шутки у них, конечно, беззлобные, но Шинске хотел бы избежать их в любом случае.

– Забавно, – всё-таки выдаёт Ринтаро, когда он почти приканчивает чай.

– Что?

– За всю историю нашего знакомства я ни разу не видел тебя с женщиной. И с мужчиной, впрочем, тоже. Думал, ты из этих, которые сознательно отказываются от всякого рода романтических отношений.

Шинске улыбается:  
– Ну, ты же знаешь, что у меня не самое замечательное прошлое. Не все готовы вот так, как ты, его игнорировать.

– Забыл бы ты уже о них, – вздыхает Ринтаро, – здесь ты – это просто ты. Первопроходец, командир, герой. И «свобода» – это просто свобода. Никаких негативных коннотаций.

– Я пытаюсь, – тихо отвечает Шинске. – Я пытаюсь.

Ринтаро улыбается, салютуя ему стаканом с кофе:  
– Должен сказать, получается у тебя хорошо.

– Спасибо.

В своей каюте Шинске появляется в приподнятом настроении. Он переодевается в броню, пишет на голоэкране ещё пару невнятных заметок, располагая их вокруг написанной Саэко вязи, и шагает в сторону грузового отсека, прокручивая в голове варианты развития событий. Вероятность того, что всё будет так же просто, как во второй заход на ТХ-32, ничтожно мала, учитывая вводные данные. Плюс, здесь обитают сектанты, и Шинске прекрасно знает, какими они могут быть – как изнутри, так и снаружи. «Свобода», в окружении которой он рос, всё-таки многому его научила.

Челнок в грузовом отсеке уже готов; Элиот калибрует датчики, откинувшись в кресле пилота и по-королевски сложив ноги на приборную панель.

– Мне готовиться к ионным пушкам, командор? – спрашивает он с улыбкой, когда Шинске заглядывает в салон.

– Готовься ко всему, Элиот, – отзывается Шинске, – Саэко сказала, там есть оружие земля-воздух.

– У-у-у, неприятно.

– Ага, – Шинске кивает, – и связь настрой, нам нужно будет запросить разрешение на посадку. 

За несколько минут в челнок набиваются люди. Гвен и Аран в числе первых, Атта и Хэйске – с опозданием. Саэко заходит сразу же после них, без особого смущения падая Шинске на колени, как в кресло. Он дёргается, ощущая, как почти что детское смущение перехватывает горло, и откашливается, обводя взглядом экипаж.

– Все на месте? – Аран кивает. – Вылетаем.

Поначалу всё идёт удивительно гладко. Саэко чеканит в микрофон запрос на посадку, и челнок тут же получает положительный ответ; посадочная площадка оказывается пустой, за исключением стоящих на самой окраине людей, почти сливающихся с темнотой из-за серых, похожих на монашеские, балахонов. Шинске хмурится, глядя на их силуэты сквозь стекло шлема. Он мог бы переключиться на тепловой визор, но это кажется лишним; кроме того, встречающих всего трое, и СУИИ не предупреждает о засаде. Впрочем, это не значит, что засады нет: сумерки планеты вкупе с людьми в балахонах и мрачноватой тишиной на посадочной площадке внушают смутную безотчётную тревогу, из-за которой руки сами тянутся к оружию автоматическим жестом.

Саэко хлопает Шинске по плечу, указывая пальцем в небо:  
– Вон они. Вораксы, – она щурится, разглядывая далёкие рыбьи силуэты, едва заметные на фоне тёмно-серого неба, затянутого облаками, – мы распугали их шумом челнока.

Про вораксов она говорит нарочито громко, чтобы потом резко перейти на едва слышный шёпот:  
– Что-то тут не так. Будь начеку.

Шинске кивает, не прерывая шаг. Люди в балахонах сбрасывают капюшоны, когда он приближается, и делают этот уже знакомый ремафский жест, ударяя запястьем о запястье.

– Эагон Торне, – представляется тот, что стоит впереди, чуть склоняя голову, – хранитель данной колонии. Могу я поинтересоваться, зачем вы пожаловали в наш удалённый уголок?

И прерывает Шинске, открывшего рот, чтобы ответить:  
– Перед этим, извольте проследовать за нами. Выслушивать гостей на пороге – моветон. Я проведу вас к нашему главе, Терддену.

Девушка по правую руку от Эагона, низкая и хрупкая, сверкает в его сторону полным тревоги взглядом. Она выглядит загнанной и перепуганной, а ещё страшно истощавшей, но Шинске не показывает того, что обратил на это внимание. Саэко же, напротив, ощутимо стискивает в пальцах его предплечье, молчаливо выказывая неодобрение и тревогу.

Сумерки – это чертовски неудобно. Тепловые визоры не справляются с количеством поступающего на сенсоры света и генерируют кучу помех, простому же зрению света не достаёт. Комфортно здесь было бы разве что аэнам, и Шинске через СУИИ отдаёт Гвен неслышный приказ: «смотри в оба».

За посадочной площадкой растут деревья, и чем дальше, тем сильнее они сплетаются в непроходимую чащу леса, подсвеченную биолюминесцирующей флорой и фауной.

– Светяшки, – неприязненно говорит Атта, складывая на груди нижние руки, – как пыль в глаза.

Шинске молча с ней соглашается. Красиво, конечно, но воевать в такой обстановке в высшей степени напряжно из-за огромного количества отвлекающих факторов. Эагон шагает почти бесшумно, что говорит о том, что он привык к этому лесу и знает каждый сантиметр пространства здесь, что тоже не особенно радует. Шинске надеется на гостеприимство, но надежда и ожидания – это две совершенно разные вещи, и первая зачастую не оправдывается.

Они переступают границу мерцающего голубыми разводами щита, брешь в котором открывается при помощи крошечного круглого прибора, и лес обрывается – вместе с радиосвязью. СУИИ издаёт неприятный, тревожный глитч: связаться с Элиотом она теперь не может; только напрямую с «Инари»: квантомеханическая связь не может работать на нескольких каналах одновременно.

– Возможно, у вас появятся проблемы со связью, – размеренно и дружелюбно говорит Эагон, – не беспокойтесь; это всего лишь форма защиты от вамдар. 

Приклеенная улыбка на его лице не говорит Шинске ни о чём хорошем. Это западня; он ощущает это всем своим существом. Хорошо продуманная, просчитанная, поставленная на поток западня. Учитывая обстоятельства – сделанная для своих же. Шинске не подаёт виду, но на всякий случай врубает все возможные сканеры-невидимки. Оставляет след из хлебных крошек, распыляя за собой тенол, светящийся на био-визорах и невидимый для всего остального.

– Прошу сюда, – мягко говорит Эагон, электронным ключом отпирая дверь невысокого здания, теряющегося в сумерках слишком сильно, чтобы оценить его размеры. – Не могли бы вы снять шлемы?

– Разумеется, – спокойно отвечает Шинске, стягивая шлем первым, – вы очень гостеприимны, Эагон.

– Это часть моей культуры, – тихо смеётся тот, – могу я попросить вас пройти процесс деконтамина...

Он замолкает, когда Саэко снимает шлем, и резко меняется в лице. Фальшивая приязнь обращается острой, ярко заметной ненавистью, Эагон поджимает губы, не спеша продолжать свою фразу. Его плечи напрягаются, словно у хищника перед прыжком.

– Мы давно не видели твоего лица, Саэко, – говорит он хрипло, – не думал, что ты когда-нибудь снова появишься здесь.

– Не то чтобы мне очень этого хотелось, – резко отзывается она, – давай без выкидонов, Эагон. Нам нужна планета, а не перебранки с твоими людьми. Куда ты дел старика, кстати? Раньше именно он встречал чужаков с порога.

– Тердден отошёл в мир иной ещё год назад, – Эагон делает глубокий вздох и вновь натягивает на лицо улыбку, – что ж, раз ты здесь, я точно не могу упустить свой шанс, athari.

Их окружают в мгновение ока, да так, что не отстреляешься: каждый «балахон» окружён щитом достаточно прочным, чтобы выдержать с десяток выстрелов в упор. Идти на такое количество людей с ножом выглядит, как самоубийство; к тому же, шлем надевать нет ни времени, ни возможности. Шинске ожидал чего-то такого, но всё-таки надеялся, что до этого не дойдёт. Он не рассчитал план отхода, только план интеграции. Если по ним начнут палить, они проиграют эту партию, не сделав и пары ходов.

– Как мило, – раздражённым тоном говорит Саэко, – и что это значит, Эагон?

Он улыбается, и эта улыбка, настоящая, выглядит ещё хуже фальшивой, потому что за ней отчётливо проглядывает лицо грёбаного маньяка-рецидивиста. Шинске навидался таких лиц, он может определить их с полувзгляда. Этот урод убьёт их – и не заметит.

– Мы живём в мире с другими, как ты знаешь, athari, – медленно говорит Эагон, – вамдар забирают у нас грешников и взамен одаряют нас своим отсутствием. Это почти симбиоз! Если ты не будешь сопротивляться, мы даже оставим в живых твоих менее полезных товарищей.

Саэко кривится, и голубое поле растёт вокруг неё, обнимая всю команду:  
– В них нет ни капли афар. Как ты объяснишь это своим богам?

– С богами объяснялся Тердден, athari, – смеётся Эагон, – я всего лишь защищаю свою колонию. Ты же знаешь, как это работает: в тех, кто ближе всего к богу, меньше всего веры. Пока они подчиняются мне как столпу, я могу их защитить... разве этого недостаточно?

– Слова больного ублюдка, – фыркает Атта, и Гвен соглашается с ней кивком.

Саэко вскидывает руку, прося их замолчать, и поворачивается к Шинске. Говорит, чтобы Эагон точно услышал:  
– Он действительно больной ублюдок, так что сейчас лучше играть по его правилам.

А потом снимает с них щит, поднимая вверх руки. Атта шипит что-то на рахнийском матерном, но это напускные злость и разочарование, потому что пока всё идёт по плану, пускай Шинске и не хотел его реализовывать. Устроить на планете переворот – ещё чего! Он никогда не любил вмешиваться в политику. Кроме того, переменные изменились: план состоял в том, чтобы свергнуть умалишённого Терддена, а не хитрого и изворотливого ублюдка Эагона.

«СУИИ, приём», – мысленно зовёт Шинске, пока их разоружают, и она отзывается, пускай и медленнее, чем обычно. Задача вылезти из западни осложняется тем, что их разделяют: Саэко уводят в одну часть здания, Атту, Элли и Гвен – в другую, самого Шинске вместе с Араном и Хэйске – в третью. Здание уходит на несколько этажей под землю, и именно здесь располагаются похожие на кельи камеры размером в пару шагов по диагонали, запирающиеся на биометрические замки.

– Твою мать, – чертыхается Хэйске, – откуда у сектантов грёбаные биометрические замки? Мы ж отсюда не выберемся, если снаружи никто не поможет?

Аран, привычно спокойный, как скала, пожимает плечами:  
– Осаму всё ещё на ковчеге. Он профессионал по части освобождения заложников. Кита, что с планом?

Шинске вздыхает:  
– Много новых переменных. Тот факт, что местные сотрудничают с вамдар, выходит нам боком, но я сильно сомневаюсь, что это какое-то особенное сотрудничество. Скорее всего, Эагон договорился с одним из Высших, и командование об этом не в курсе. Сейчас неподходящее время для того, чтобы связываться с ними: наш корабль слишком близко к планете. Они выждут время; возможно, отправят на «Инари» кого-нибудь из нас как посла. Как итог, нужно ждать. Посмотрим, что они предпримут.

Хэйске присвистывает и кивает, садится в угол, откидываясь спиной на стену и закрывая глаза. Шинске фыркает: этот парень умеет спать в любом месте и любой ситуации, так что нынешний расклад ему как раз на руку. Аран неловко тулится на крошечной койке, поджав под себя ноги, и погружается в медитацию. Сам Шинске садится под дверью, чтобы в случае прихода гостей вовремя проснуться, и проваливается половиной сознания в виртуальный мир импланта, разворачивая перед собой данные, переданные Конохой, об одном из союзных андроидов.

Задачка, стоящая перед ним в виртуальности, действительно интересна. Системы и построение местных синтетиков настолько отличается от строения СУИИ, что Шинске приходится буквально заново выискивать логические связи между многими деталями, частями кода, разбираться в семантике и физическом строении тела. Кварковое шифрование вообще оказывается для него невероятным открытием, которому можно посвятить ещё десяток лет. Однако у синтетика Акинори есть только семьдесят два часа – вообще-то, уже шестьдесят четыре, – поэтому отвлекаться на интересные темы попросту нельзя.

Шинске находится в процессе изучения связи процессоров с внешними источниками энергии, когда кто-то снаружи контактирует с дверью. Он выныривает из виртуальности, поднимаясь на ноги, и отходит на полшага от двери, на всякий случай готовясь вызвать на омни-инструменте лазерный резак.

За дверью стоит та самая девушка – низкая и худая до истощения. У неё в руках – поднос со скудной едой, который она вручает Шинске, тем самым круглым прибором подняв ширму щита. Бросив долгий взгляд на внутреннее убранство камеры, она вдруг говорит – неожиданно звонким, хотя и приглушённым голосом:  
– Если Саэко здесь, значит, у вас есть план. Я... просто предупрежу: не ешьте это. Не пейте местную воду. Она ломает разум, кому-то быстрее, кому-то медленнее. И вас... вас тоже будут ломать, – девушка опускает голову, зажмуривая глаза, и на выдохе произносит: – Ваших девушек уже начали. Мне жаль.

Шинске не успевает спросить её имени – она разворачивается и исчезает в коридоре раньше, чем закрывается дверь. Хэйске снова чертыхается в воздух, беспокоясь об Элли, Атте и Гвен.

– Гвен самая психически слабая, – мрачно говорит он, – как бы до мозгоправа не дошло. И еда, – Хэйске направляет на тарелку сканер, – нам пытаются скормить триптамины, эргоалкалоиды и ещё какую-то дрянь, которую сканеры не знают. Мозги расплавит похлеще «голубой пыли». Не думаю, что наша таинственная девчуля успела рассказать про неё дамам.

– Они там втроём, – возражает Аран, – справятся. Впрочем, нам точно нужно подкрепление в виде медика. Маэв бы тоже не помешал.

Шинске кивает. Самое время переобуться в план номер четыре, который Саэко с лёгкой руки обозвала «похоронным». План-на-случай-если-будет-совсем-жопа. Никто не ожидал, что ситуация резко опустится до такого уровня – впрочем, у них всё ещё есть пути спасения, так что можно не беспокоиться раньше времени. Шинске в принципе не любит паниковать.

– СУИИ, – говорит он, – свяжи меня с Осаму. Игнорируй остальные входящие и исходящие, вся мощность связи – на этот канал.

СУИИ выполняет приказ молча, и в тишине Шинске прислушивается к едва слышному шипению динамика в собственном ухе. Квантомеханическая передача данных мгновенна, но чтобы зашифровать и передать голос, а потом расшифровать его и подать на динамики, нужно время. Наконец, Шинске слышит бодрый голос Осаму:  
– Кита? Куда вы там встряли, что ты аж через СУИИ звонишь?

Он весел, и это значит, что Ацуму уже на месте. Отлично; вселенная, кажется, на их стороне.

– Нужен медик, – не расшаркиваясь, говорит Шинске, – и маэв бы не помешал, если на ковчеге есть кто-то не из гражданских.

Осаму смеётся:  
– У меня на примете есть возможное комбо. Задача?

– Освобождение пленных. СУИИ отправляет координаты; людей по минимуму, смотри не спались. Дальше – по ситуации. Местную пищу не употреблять ни под каким предлогом. Текущее звание капитана «Инари» пока на тебе.

– Пост принял, – чеканит Осаму, – пиздую собираться. Будем в течение суток.

Связь обрывается, и в образовавшейся тишине Шинске слышит отдалённый, но вполне отчётливый женский вопль, выбивающий из него всё спокойствие подчистую. Он не уверен, Атта это, Гвен, Саэко или Элли; может быть, это вообще кто-то чужой, но ему ощутимо страшно за своих людей, потому что это именно он намеренно притащил их в западню.

И именно ему придётся расхлёбывать последствия.


	40. У. Бомба

Связь ожидаемо прерывается, как только команда Тендо пробирается внутрь станции. СУИИ всё ещё пингует их каждую минуту, запоздало сообщая о том, что происходит, и текущее долгими минутами «ничего» нервирует Ушиджиму, как пытки расстроенным метрономом. Щёлк – минута – щёлк – минута и две секунды – щёлк – пятьдесят три секунды. Разум не может приспособиться к хаотичным щелчкам, но всё равно пытается подготовиться. И – никогда не угадывает. Щёлк. Щёлк. Щёлк, – для неподготовленной психики даже такие тихие щелчки обычно звучат, как выстрелы. Особенно, если вокруг сплошная тишина, и этот звук – единственное, что ты можешь услышать.

Ушиджима ёжится, отворачиваясь от экрана: на нём всё равно нет никакой информации. Краем уха он слышит, как вторая команда ведёт диалог со станцией, и ему совершенно не нравятся вопросы, которые задают вамдар. У них нет ни идентификационных кодов, ни документов, ничего, что подтверждало бы, что они «свои», и только дурак поверит в такое прикрытие. Впрочем, они и не рассчитывали проникнуть на станцию с парадного входа.

– Ушиджима, – зовёт СУИИ, и мнимое спокойствие в её голосе заставляет его вздрогнуть, – команда разделилась. Для вас предпочтительнее информация по Тендо и Удаю или по Кайману и Гошики?

Желание чертыхнуться, бросить всё и очертя голову броситься в бой на базу становится сильнее. Оно зудит где-то в глотке, как начинающийся рык, и мешает дышать. Ушиджима хрипло командует:  
– Тендо, – и СУИИ вновь замолкает.

Кайман и Гошики справятся сами. Должны справиться, – иначе зачем они вообще разделились? Тендо для этой миссии важнее: именно ему придётся вести переговоры с Соклетом. Кроме того, если что-то пойдёт не так, Гошики обязательно передаст через СУИИ сигнал тревоги – он хоть и бешеный, но не дурак. Дураков в команде Ушиджимы не было никогда: он слишком ценил умение думать и анализировать.

Ган Байхэ хлопает его по плечу:  
– Всё будет в порядке, командир. Не нервничай. Mek rani annikli.

Ушиджима мотает головой: не нервничаю, мол, и Ган Байхэ улыбается, отступая на шаг. Она вся целиком, с головы до пят, выглядит неуместно здесь, на мостике, одетая в традиционную одежду мелкой рахнийской народности – похожее на балахон белое платье, расшитое жёлтой с золотым блеском нитью из керкетера. Сегодня один из праздников её народа, правда, Ушиджима совсем не помнит, какой, – в последнее время его больше занимали миссии, чем дата и время.

– Гошики так истово рахнийские праздники не отмечает, как ты, Гана, – нервно фыркает Реон, – выглядишь, как призрак. Китайские красные даты ты тоже празднуешь?

– Разумеется, – спокойно отвечает Ган Байхэ, – это называется «любовь к культуре своего народа», Реон. Моя бабушка по отцу была аэнкой, так что я отмечаю и аэнские праздничные дни. Почему нет?

– Стой, погоди, – всплёскивает руками Кимбли, – так ты типа... И аэнка, и рахнийка, и землянка, что ли? – Ган Байхэ кивает, – а где перья? Даже у Каймана есть перья!

– Кайман – чистокровный аэн, – напоминает она, – мне же от бабушки досталось лишь умение хорошо видеть в темноте. Что ты так смотришь, Кимбли?

Тот и правда пялится на неё с таким характерным заговорщицким выражением лица, кружит, приближаясь по спирали, и щурится. Нормальные люди в таком его настроении видят Кимбли только раз – потому что не переживают этой встречи. Впрочем, Ган Байхэ определённо не из нормальных людей, с ней всё будет в порядке.

– Слушай, у меня есть супер-план! – она вскидывает бровь. – Короче, тебе нужно выйти замуж за оллинца или маэв! А твоему сыну или дочери – ну, кто родится – за представителя оставшейся расы! В итоге у тебя в потомках будет охренеть какой гибрид! И всё за счёт рахнийской плодовитости...

– Ты дурак? – фыркает Ган Байхэ. – А, нет, не отвечай. Ты дурак, это очевидно. И ксеногенетикой не занимался ни разу.

– А что не так? – хмурится Кимбли. – Поясни, мне интересно!

Ушиджима отвечает сам, избавляя Ган Байхэ от неприятной для неё темы:  
– Гибриды рахни в третьем поколении становятся нескрещиваемыми, Кимбли. Вывести стабильный фертильный гибрид всех рас Млечного Пути невозможно, так как при добавлении генов рахни в гибрид рахни и двух других рас в разных поколениях, все признаки расы прошлого поколения вытесняются. Максимум гибридизации, который ты можешь получить, это два поколения, как Ган Байхэ.

– Проще говоря, – фыркает она, – я могу родить только от рахни. И этот рахни подчистую вытеснит из моего будущего ребёнка гены моей бабушки-аэнки. И если ты снова поднимешь при мне эту тему, я откручу тебе яйца.

– Понял, – напряжённо отзывается Кимбли, – молчу. Прости, Гана.

– Тебе повезло, что сегодня праздник, – прохладно чеканит Ган Байхэ, – я по праздникам не убиваю.

Ушиджима вздыхает. Он привык к перепалкам внутри команды, так что и эта конкретная его не особо беспокоит: его команда – не детсад, разберутся сами. Однако их разговоры явно показывают беспокойство, охватившее мостик. Никто не знает, чем закончится эта миссия, а кроме успеха и неудачи есть тысячи концовок разных степеней паршивости. И какая из них выпадет им сегодня, определено лишь законами Вселенной, судьбой, правящей над ними незримой рукой.

Ушиджима долго сопротивлялся этой теории, но, в конце концов, поверить в судьбу гораздо проще, чем вешать на свои плечи вину за все происходящие случайности. Если мир родился из Большого Взрыва, если определить движение всех частиц в пустом вакууме космоса может простая физика, если все они – всего лишь те же частицы, сбившиеся в более крупные объекты... То всё предопределено, верно? Каждый шаг, каждое решение, каждое действие. Успехи и неудачи, старания и лень. Если думать об этом слишком долго, разум решит, что жизнь бессмысленна, – поэтому Ушиджима вспоминает об этом лишь тогда, когда от него зависит минимум решений, действий и вероятностей. Как сейчас, когда, по сути, всё задание лежит на плечах Тендо, Удая и Каймана с Гошики.

– Тендо вошёл в контакт с Соклетом, – рапортует СУИИ, и Ушиджима делает медленный вдох, отвечая ей лишь кивком.

Он ждёт. Они все ждут – чего угодно. Любой херни, которую мир способен им предоставить. Ушиджима даже не останавливается на предположениях, потому что знает, что угадать всё равно не получится. Это лотерея, в которой никогда не бывает победителей. Связь с Кайманом возвращается через десять минут – десять минут слепого, нервного ожидания.

– Тендо и Удай сейчас вернутся, – чеканит он, а потом переходит на мягкий, успокаивающий тон, – ты только сильно не злись, когда мы прилетим, ладно?

– Что случилось? – хмурится Ушиджима.

– Пришлось, эм... – Кайман замолкает, и вместо него отвечает Гошики: – Пришлось пойти на некоторые уступки, командор!

Голос у Гошики звенит отголоском дрожи, и это говорит сразу о многом, и в первую очередь о том, что «некоторые уступки» Ушиджиме явно не понравятся. Он не знает, что предполагать, поэтому садится в позу для медитации прямо на мостике: вызволять, похоже, никого в этот раз не придётся, а значит, можно поискать спокойствия внутри себя – снаружи его всё равно нигде нет.

Шум двигателей становится похожим на шум прибоя. Перед глазами проносятся мелкие островки, рифы, тени птиц, бегущие по ряби воды, свет, разбивающийся на лучи, проходящие сквозь одеяло волн. Под водой тихо, единственные звуки – это отдалённое эхо движений рыб, колеблющих пространство. Киты и дельфины слышат его гораздо более чутко, но оллинцам хватает и этой малости.

Чем глубже опускаешься, тем меньше света проникает под воду. Уже в десяти метрах от поверхности даже в самой чистой воде стоит тёмный, шумный сумрак, в котором едва заметны цвета. В некоторых случаях тьма наступает ещё раньше, и единственное, что ты можешь с ней сделать – это закрыть глаза, чтобы не опираться на зрение. Закрыть глаза – и слушать.

Ушиджима пропускает мимо ушей разговоры экипажа, шум двигателей, скрип металла под ботинками, стук пальцев по сенсорным панелям и гул электричества, текущего по проводам. Он опускает всё это, как ненужное, неважное сейчас, и пытается поймать момент, когда начнут шуршать двери в грузовом отсеке корабля, впуская внутрь челноки.

Когда это, наконец, происходит, Ушиджима едва сдерживает себя, чтобы не подскочить, бегом врываясь в грузовой. Он медленно поднимается на ноги, открывая глаза, смаргивает пелену, поворачивается к выходу с мостика и ждёт, выпрямившись так, словно ему в позвоночник воткнули штырь: прямая спина, руки по швам, подбородок вздёрнут. Ушиджима заставляет себя правильно дышать: благодаря этому уходят бушующие эмоции, беспокойство, даже боль, если бы она была, – но когда Кайман и Гошики втаскивают на мостик Тендо, диафрагма сжимается рефлекторно, словно от удара. Ушиджима едва не давится собственным выдохом.

– Привет! – Тендо взмахивает бледной рукой; он весь синевато-белый, белее бумажного листа, и улыбка на его лице из-за этого кажется особенно острой из-за красноты губ. – Чудо-мальчик, всё получилось! Можем сваливать. Только дай отлежаться перед следующим забегом, а?

Ушиджима игнорирует его, переводя взгляд на Каймана:  
– Что произошло? – и подхватывает Тендо сам, волоча с мостика в сторону медотсека.

– Если в общих чертах, парень оказался не хуем деланный, – мрачно выдаёт Кайман. – Продуманный урод, перестраховаться решил. Я бы отговорил Тендо, если бы мы с Гошики не прикидывались солдатнёй на стрёме у его кабинета. А так там был только Удай, с него и спрос.

Удай морщится:  
– Попробуй отговори этого jarfaar, если он на что-то уже решился! С самого начала, похоже, знал. Даже оплеуху не отвесишь – мало ли, развалится ещё.

Ссадив Тендо на кушетку, Ушиджима, наконец, переводит на него взгляд. Тот улыбается как ни в чём не бывало, и только расширенные зрачки и нездоровая бледность показывают его состояние. Ушиджима повторяет – в этот раз уже ему:  
– Что произошло? – и Тендо картинно вздыхает, напуская на себя драматичный вид класса «я-тут-самый-невинный».

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза долгие несколько минут, после чего Тендо, наконец, сдаётся:  
– Ладно, ладно! – он обнимает себя верхними руками, и задравшийся рукав форменки являет Ушиджиме браслет на его запястье. – Соклет, как правильно выразился Кайман, не хуем деланный. Ему нужна подушка безопасности, доказательство того, что мы его не кинем и не пустим в расход, как это любят делать вамдар с теми, кто стал для них бесполезен. Он не против быть союзником, но, как вы говорите, есть один нюанс.

Тендо трясёт в воздухе рукой с браслетом:  
– Соклет был одним из тех, кто в своё время изучал и проектировал наномашины, которые внедряются сейчас в порабощённых ремаф. Они неприменимы к вамдар, но он у нас парень изворотливый, быстро нашёл решение. Эта штука, – он чешет запястье под силиконовым ремешком, а потом расстёгивает его, снимая с руки и оставляя только крупный литой чип, уходящий корнями глубоко под кожу, – сделает мне очень нехорошо, если Соклет решит, что мы его кинули.

– Как её снять? – Ушиджима перехватывает Тендо за руку и сканирует чип, отправляя данные СУИИ.

– В этой ситуации нет простого решения, Ушиджима, – отзывается та, – данное устройство проще всего сравнить с SS-бомбой, какие использовали на пленных террористы с Бегозеры. Внешний детонатор находится у Соклета и может быть активирован в любое время даже в месте, где отсутствует связь: когда связь будет восстановлена, устройство сдетонирует. Внутренний детонатор – это чип управления, который вы можете видеть на запястье Тендо. Если каким-либо образом исключить его из системы, устройство отреагирует на это детонацией. Любое вмешательство в остальные системы также спровоцирует детонацию устройства.

– Что, если мы извлечём устройство целиком? – мрачно спрашивает Ушиджима.

SS-бомбы были в топе неприятных вещей, которые он терпеть не мог, и шли вторыми после ядерного оружия. Слишком много жизней они унесли в своё время.

– Извлечь все наномашины из тела, не программируя их, физически невозможно. А любое программное вмешательство будет считаться вторжением в систему.

– И правда, SS-бомба, – хмурится Кайман, – твою же мать, Тендо, какого...

Тот лениво взмахивает рукой, прерывая гневный монолог:  
– Ну, будет вам! Соклет – не террорист, он вообще парень мирный, если его не бесить. И, кроме того, я же не сказал, что эта штука меня убьёт! – он опускает глаза. – Впрочем, есть вещи куда хуже смерти.

– Например? – цедит Ушиджима.

Тендо поднимает на него взгляд и снова расплывается в улыбке. От черноты зрачков, почти полностью заполонивших радужку, становится ощутимо жутко, словно нефтяная пустота вытекает из них, распространяясь по воздуху и забираясь в альвеолы лёгких.

– Боль, – просто говорит Тендо. – Сумасшествие. Амнезия. Рабство. Потеря любимого человека. Беспомощность.

И – да, Ушиджиме сложно с этим спорить. Тендо очень легко говорит вещи, о которых все они задумывались, но не разговаривали ни с кем, и эта его голая честность в отношении самого себя и всех вокруг порой ощущается как удар в лицо. Нет – лучше бы удар в лицо, чем это. Потому что именно в этой ситуации Ушиджима беспомощен, и смертельная опасность для него была бы предпочтительнее.

– Эй, хватит мрачняк наводить! – Гошики взмахивает всеми шестью руками между ними двумя, словно вентилятор, – так, Сатори! Что с тобой будет в худшем случае?

– Алкалоз, – отзывается Тендо, – наномашины начнут производить реакции с выделением большого количества щелочей. Чем больше – тем хуже; это можно компенсировать на начальных стадиях, но потом начнутся всякие неприятные штуки типа судорог, конвульсий и прочего дерьма. Короче, будет очень больно.

Гошики пожимает плечами:  
– Ну, обезболивающие у нас есть. Есть же? – и поворачивается к стоящему в углу Ямагате.

– Есть, – соглашается тот, – а теперь вы позволите, наконец, мне осмотреть пациента? Он бледный, как моль, побеспокоились бы хотя бы!

Призыв к совести от Ямагаты работает на отлично: все отступают от кушетки, и Ушиджима, ухватив Гошики за загривок и махнув Кайману, покидает медотсек, оставаясь за закрытыми дверьми. Удай вздыхает, и этот вздох кажется совсем ему не подходящим.

– Странно, – говорит он. – Никогда не питал сочувствия к вамдар. А он как будто и не вамдар вовсе.

– Ого, – присвистывает Кайман, – так теперь вы друзья на века? Братаны? Как Куроо и Бокуто?

– Кто такие Куроо и Бокуто? – хмурится Удай. – И упаси меня боже с ним побрататься, он же наглухо отбитый! Я думал, хуже Саэко в этом плане никого нет, но, видимо, ошибался.

– Ничего он не отбитый! – возражает Гошики, вырываясь из захвата и поворачиваясь к Удаю, – классный же парень!

– Ага, как герой из сказок, – с сарказмом соглашается тот. – Только вот они до старости обычно не доживают.

Ушиджима делает медленный, глубокий вдох и на выдохе громким приказным тоном чеканит:  
– Закрыли тему. Хотите обсуждать человека – обсуждайте в его присутствии. Удай, с тобой-то всё в порядке? Цел?

Тот кивает, опуская взгляд. С виду он вполне здоров, так что Ушиджима принимает этот ответ за положительный, после чего взмахивает рукой, жестом приказывая разойтись. Кайман повинуется безо всяких комментариев, только взглядом сверкнув напоследок таким, что Ушиджиме мгновенно становится неуютно. Гошики бубнит что-то себе под нос и уходит следом; Удай соглашается с приказом очередным кивком и тоже покидает коридор. Вокруг становится тише.

Ушиджима приваливается спиной к стене возле двери и прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в разговоры в медотсеке. Подслушивать нехорошо и не в его стиле, но звуки сами влетают в уши, а сосредоточиться на безмыслии, как в медитации, он не может.

– Это наш местечковый наркоз, – весело говорит Тендо. – Соклет кто угодно, но не мастер пыток, поэтому наживую, как это делают с пленными, оперировать не стал. Я ж говорю, он парень мирный!

Ямагата вздыхает, и в его вздохе отчётливо слышится что-то вроде «боже, какой же ты придурок». Ушиджима согласен и готов под этим вздохом подписаться.

– Что за наркоз? – спрашивает Ямагата. – Формулу знаешь? Я сейчас ничего не насканирую, эффект уже произведён, но мало ли, с чем эта дрянь может среагировать. Мне нужен состав, чтобы облегчить тебе отходняк.

Тендо смеётся:  
– Да не надо, док! Хорошо поспать и вкусно пожрать помогает от этого лучше, чем вся твоя химия вместе взятая.

– Хоть витаминок возьми, – бурчит Ямагата, – мне врачебная совесть не позволяет отпускать тебя куда-то в таком состоянии, парень.

– Я дерьмовый пациент, – фыркает Тендо, – ною, кривляюсь и лезу куда не надо. Радоваться надо, что сваливаю! Давай свои витаминки и выпускай меня, док. А то еда мне уже глючиться начинает!

Под вздохи Ямагаты он вываливается из медотсека, шатаясь на ходу, и Ушиджима подхватывает его под руку, хмуро волоча в камбуз. На середине пути он понимает, что идти самостоятельно Тендо уже не может совсем и только делает вид, что переставляет ноги, поэтому, недолго думая, хватает его под коленки, взгромождая себе на руки.

– Ого! – присвистывает Тендо, – вот это сервис!

– Молчи, – бурчит Ушиджима.

– Обижаешься? – Тендо улыбается, касаясь кончиками пальцев его небритого подбородка, – ладно, я заслужил. Наверное.

Ушиджима стискивает пальцы на его бедре и плече – недостаточно сильно, чтобы оставить синяки, но достаточно ощутимо, чтобы Тендо ойкнул – и опускает взгляд, заглядывая ему в лицо. Говорит:  
– Это не обида.

– М? А что тогда? Только, – Тендо усмехается, – давай без вранья, а? Я не то чтобы против твоих обид. Сам понимаю, что херни натворил, но без херни иной раз не получается.

– Это не обида, – повторяется Ушиджима. – Это беспокойство, Тендо.

Тот застывает с открытым ртом – за время, пока Ушиджима произносил свои шесть слов, уже придумал ответ – и моргает. Замешательство на его лице видно так отчётливо, что хочется смеяться и плакать одновременно: смеяться из-за того, что его, оказывается, так легко застать врасплох, и плакать из-за того, что, очевидно, за него всю жизнь мало кто беспокоился.

– Я не знаю, что ответить, – тихо расписывается Тендо в своей беспомощности. – Ты весь такой сияющий, и благородный, и спасительный, и вообще как будто, знаешь, Вселенная слепила тебя из всего прекрасного, что в ней было, не забыв ещё до кучи храбрости отсыпать. Мне чудовищно жаль, что тебе приходится тратить время на... – он запинается, – меня.

– Почему? – тихо спрашивает Ушиджима.

Он и в самом деле не понимает. Для него любые комплименты – что об стенку горох, бессмысленные слова, которые ни на йоту не отражают его сути. Сути человека, который боится самого себя. Который боится за других. Который идёт к цели только ради того, чтобы достичь хоть чего-нибудь, чтобы запечатлеть себя хотя бы где-то. Оставить следы. Действия важны гораздо больше, чем слова. И Тендо сделал уже столько всего, что сомневаться в его ценности не приходится.

– Ну, знаешь, – Тендо невесело смеётся, – есть обычные ребята, скажем, ноль. Есть классные ребята со знаком «плюс». А есть другая сторона этой шкалы. Вот я где-то там, левее нуля. Я не благороден, не сияющ, не спасителен. Меня родили чудовищем. Родили ради одной-единственной цели, которую я в итоге с треском проебал. Я трус, в конце концов – потому что так и не смог реализовать эту цель. Единственное хорошее, что я могу для тебя сделать – это помочь в уничтожении собственной расы.

Ушиджима отпускает его, позволяя сесть за стол. В камбузе пусто, и это скорее плюс, чем минус. Отойдя к репликатору и принимаясь набивать на нём формулы рахнийской еды, Ушиджима тихо перечисляет:  
– Ты вытащил меня и Удая с той базы. Ты согласился помочь и выдержал все процедуры, требующиеся для того, чтобы мы могли тебе верить. Ты договорился с Соклетом, хотя это чревато проблемами для твоей жизни. Ты готов идти дальше по этому пути.

Репликатор гудит, наливая тяжёлую воду в стакан. Ушиджима ставит под выдачу тарелку за тарелкой, вытаскивая их и расставляя на столе. Какие-то странные зелёные оладьи, цветочный салат, макароны, яйца, желе. Тендо смотрит мимо стола, в стену, и едва ли замечает еду перед своим носом.

– И что? – спрашивает он.

– Действия говорят многим больше, чем слова. Если сейчас я спрошу у кого-нибудь на этом корабле, кто ты такой, никто не ответит «чудовище». Никто не скажет, что ты «левее нуля». Никто в этом мире, даже ты сам, не может судить тебя объективно. – Ушиджима кладёт возле ближайшей тарелки вилку, ложку и нож. – Для кого-то ты, может быть, был и остаёшься чудовищем. Для кого-то – спасителем. Для кого-то – храбрецом. Это существует, даже если ты не веришь в это сам, потому что чужое мнение никак не зависит от того, что ты чувствуешь по отношению к себе. Оно просто есть. Поэтому то, как ты себя описал, не может быть истиной для кого-то, кроме тебя, пока ты в это веришь. И оно перестанет быть истиной, когда ты впервые позволишь себе мысль о том, что ты – не чудовище.

Он ставит стакан с протеиновой жижей по другую сторону стола и садится на стул, указывая на еду:  
– Ешь.

В повиснувшей тишине Ушиджима прислушивается к звону столовых приборов. Его не тяготит молчание – в отличие от Тендо, который, кажется, не может молчать даже тогда, когда не знает, что сказать. Он нервно тыкает оладьи вилкой, не особо стараясь сделать вид, что действительно ест.

– Мне уйти? – спрашивает Ушиджима.

– Нет! – с паникой в голосе вскрикивает Тендо, подскакивая на стуле, – нет. Не уходи.

И снова замолкает. В тишину неожиданно вклинивается СУИИ:  
– Я провела небольшой анализ, Тендо. Согласно моим данным, предыдущий монолог Ушиджимы – один из самых длинных, которые он когда-либо при мне выдавал, если исключить рабочие моменты. Кроме того, он никогда не лжёт и не склонен к лести, поэтому вы можете считать, что всё, что он произнёс только что, было чистой правдой. Вообще, с вами он говорит на восемьдесят целых и три десятых процента больше, чем с кем-либо ещё. Можете отметить это как достижение.

Ушиджима набирает полную грудь воздуха, чтобы отругать её за распространение личных данных, но Тендо вдруг смеётся, прикрывая рот свободной рукой, и щурит глаза, в которых вновь начинает плескаться привычное полубезумное веселье.

– Спасибо, СУИИ! – говорит он весело. – Это была очень важная информация.

– Не за что, Тендо. Донесите уже еду до рта, будьте любезны.

Кто научил СУИИ ёрничать – это, конечно, та ещё загадка. Она медленно обрастает своим неповторимым характером, и это одновременно пугает и радует. Ушиджима не уверен, во что выльется её дальнейшее развитие, но это, к счастью, не его проблема, а Кита как-нибудь справится: он не из тех, чьи проекты выходят из-под контроля.

И Тендо, наконец, начинает есть. Он сметает оладьи в мгновение ока, мыча, жмурясь и пододвигая к себе следующую тарелку.

– Душу продам, чтобы попробовать вот это, – он указывает на желе, – из настоящих ингредиентов. Из чего его делают вне репликатора? СУИИ?

– Это laknan, традиционная сладость одного из народов рахни. Её делают из кханских морских водорослей, лакк, богатых агаропектинами и сахарами. Традиционно лакнан имеет не особо выраженный аромат и сладкий вкус, но самые распространённые имеют в своём составе натуральные ароматизаторы – соки цитрусовых, например. Ваш вариант – со вкусом «баблгам», единственный натуральный аналог которого – это виноград сорта Виндур, выведенный в земной колонии Виндур в Млечном Пути.

– Мамочки, – восхищённо бормочет Тендо, – выберемся из этого дерьма – стану шеф-поваром! Буду делать вкусняшки. А! – его глаза вспыхивают азартным огнём. – СУИИ?

– Да, Тендо?

– А ты можешь ощущать вкус? Не как информацию, а как... чувство? Что твой разум воспринимает так же, как мой воспринимает сладости?

СУИИ издаёт любопытный глитч.

– Зачем вам эта информация?

– Как зачем? – возмущённо спрашивает Тендо. – Потому что! У ремаф есть синтетики, и ты синтетик, и просто обделить вас вкусняшками – это как-то, ну... Грустно? Я бы хотел производить и раздавать радость для всех! Чем бы она в конечном счёте не была.

Ушиджима вздыхает себе под нос:  
– Только наркобароном не становись, – и Тендо, переведя на него взгляд, заливисто смеётся.

От его смеха теплеет в груди. Ушиджима утыкается в свой стакан, чтобы его чувства были хотя бы капельку менее заметными что для СУИИ, что для Тендо.

– А если я выведу такой наркотик, у которого не будет ни капельки побочных эффектов? Хотя тогда это будет, наверное, не наркотик... СУИИ, так что скажешь?

Она молчит несколько минут, и за это время Тендо успевает приговорить все стоящие на столе блюда. Откинувшись на спинку стула, он довольно улыбается и потирает живот, давит зевок, утирая слёзы одной из верхних рук, делает глоток из стакана, жмурясь. Выглядит, как довольный зверь, пригревшийся в лучах света.

– Интересные задачи дарят мне радость, – говорит СУИИ, – но я не думаю, что она сопоставима с серотониновой радостью, которая приходит, когда вы едите сладкое. Для меня серотонин – это определённая программа, которая реализуется, когда я успешно выполняю определённые задачи. Как и прочие гормоны эмоций. Я буду и дальше обрабатывать этот запрос, чтобы понять, что для меня – и, возможно, прочих синтетиков – будет аналогом сладостей.

– Окей! Сообщи, когда придумаешь. Я ещё с Шин-Шином поговорю на эту тему, как мы пересечёмся! 

Шин-Шин. Да, Кита определённо будет не в восторге, когда узнает своё новое прозвище. Впрочем, он же как-то совладал с Миями – значит, и с Тендо разберётся. Наверное. В любом случае, сейчас не время об этом думать. Ушиджима поднимается из-за стола, складывая посуду в мойку, и протягивает Тендо руку:  
– Пойдём.

– Куда? – тот поднимает брови. – У нас ещё задание?

– Нет, – выдыхает Ушиджима. – Спать. Отдых – важная часть работы.

– О, – Тендо строит на лице удивлённо-радостное выражение, – спать – это хорошо! А ты поспишь со мной?

Ушиджима едва не дёргается.

– Что?

– Эм, – Тендо мнётся пару секунд, – я ни разу в жизни не спал один? Сначала спал у Матери, а потом, когда я вырос, меня перевели в казармы. Там... невозможно побыть одному. А в качестве наказаний нас оставляли в одиночных камерах. Полшага по диагонали – ни прилечь, ни присесть. Поговорить не с кем, поспать не получается, голые стены давят. Да и мне никогда не нравилось одиночество. – Он закусывает губу. – Если для тебя спать рядом с кем-то неприемлемо, то извини, чудо-мальчик. Я как-то об этом не подумал, когда говорил.

Ушиджима прикрывает глаза, массируя переносицу. В голову лезут полузабытые образы из детства: тепло под боком, отчётливо слышное биение пульса и спокойствие, приходящее вместе с ним. Его медитации начинались с этого: он считал пульс матери, прислушивался к нему, и следом проваливался в собственный разум. Тендо – совсем не такой, как она; его пульс быстрее и отчётливее, а тело горячее и суше. Тендо хочется забрать себе целиком, заточить в клетку рук и никогда не отпускать, утащить так далеко и глубоко, как только возможно. Он подвижный и неспокойный, и Ушиджима не знает, получится ли спать рядом с ним. Получится ли хотя бы медитировать.

И всё равно отвечает:  
– ...ладно. 

Тендо радостно хлопает в ладони, улыбается широкой улыбкой и вприпрыжку бежит по коридорам вверх, к кают-компании: Ушиджима ловит его за руку на повороте и меняет курс, шагая в сторону капитанской каюты. Там пусто, ничего лишнего, кроме аквариума с искусственными рыбками: даже полок с книгами нет. Голоэкран за рабочим столом показывает последние новости с Эллен, и это, пожалуй, единственное, что в этой комнате отличается по цветовой гамме.

– Тут давление выше? – с любопытством спрашивает Тендо, и Ушиджима кивает. – Я раньше не замечал! Блин, прикольно, вы же, оллинцы, от подводных существ произошли, значит, для вас нормальное давление выше даже самого плотного атмосферного! Кру-у-у-у-у-уто!

Он без задней мысли прыгает на кровать, и матрас отталкивает его, поднимая в воздух на пару сантиметров. Ушиджима вздыхает: в некоторых вещах Тендо всё равно что ребёнок. Хотя сам он и в детстве таким не был. Был прилежным, аккуратным, спокойным, каким угодно, только не вот таким, похожим на ураган и шторм. И то ли из-за вот этой вот разницы, то ли из-за химии тел, его как магнитом тянет к Тендо. Словно воронка, созданная сильными течениями внутри океана, которой почти невозможно сопротивляться, сколько ни греби в обратную сторону.

– Душ там, – Ушиджима указывает на душевую кабинку. – Свежее бельё и одежда в шкафу, найдёшь по размеру. Чип не закоротит?

– Не, он водостойкий! – улыбается Тендо, оттанцовывая в сторону душа, – спасибо, чудо-мальчик!

– Пожалуйста.

Прозрачная стенка душа темнеет, и Ушиджима слушает, как бежит вода. Тендо напевает что-то себе под нос; мелодия совершенно незнакомая, но оттого ещё более красивая. Ему легко даются высокие ноты и немного со скрипом – низкие, но неидеальность песни только добавляет ей красоты. Замолкнув, он вылезает из душевой кабинки, ероша короткие волосы и улыбаясь:  
– Вода! Супер! – на нём только тёмно-серые обтягивающие боксеры, капли воды блестят на светлой коже.

Ушиджима почти сбегает в душ, ни слова не говоря, и надеется, что за время, пока он моется, Тендо завернётся в кокон из одеяла и крепко заснёт. Иначе... иначе лежать рядом с ним будет в высшей степени проблематично.


	41. К.А. Пушистичек

– Итак, – улыбчиво тянет Акинори, нервничая под десятком пристальных взглядов, – произошла, эм, некоторая херня, и мне надо ненадолго свалить кое-куда!

– Конкретику, пожалуйста, – чеканит Элайза; её вездесущая проницательность раскалывает его, как орешек, – что именно произошло? Куда именно нужно свалить? Не увиливай, Коноха, у нас тут не детский сад.

Акинори морщится:  
– Сам знаю. – Он вздыхает и всплёскивает руками, – чёрт, вы не можете хоть раз побыть раздолбаями в этой части своей жизни? Ответственные нашлись, пиздец.

И всё-таки выкладывает им краткую версию проблемы и её решения. Авель начинает кривиться ещё на середине, и к концу уже выдаёт своё излюбленное:  
– А нахрена? Лишняя трата времени и ресурсов. Может, после войны его подле...

И затыкается на полуслове – даже не потому что Элайза с силой бьёт его локтем в бок, нет: Авель пялится на Акинори так, словно увидел призрака, и это значит, что с его лицом что-то не так. Алан прокашливается, поднимаясь с койки, на которой сидел, и подходит ближе, опасливо протягивая руку. Хлопает по плечу:  
– Расслабься, командир. Окей? Мы не будем спорить. Вон, Авель уже заткнулся. Расслабься.

Акинори недоумённо поднимает брови, и Алан указывает ему в сторону зеркала – посмотрись, мол. Повернув голову, он и сам вздрагивает, но больше от неожиданности, чем от страха: такое своё выражение Акинори видел уже не раз. Приятно, что организм ещё помнит, как пугать людей одним своим видом. Глаза горят огнём, сузившиеся до точек зрачки напоминают о наркокартелях со станций у Сатурна, лицо кажется почти трупно-бледным, и в контраст этому покрасневшие губы выглядят, как окровавленные. Мило. Был бы на месте Акинори кто-то другой с таким видком – Авель, может, и не испугался бы.

Но Акинори с таким видком обычно присутствовал на казнях – в качестве палача. Редко, конечно: для мирных смертей всегда были другие люди. А вот для тех, кто особенно провинился... что ж, показательные казни были одной из его специальностей. Ему в тех кругах даже прозвище дали какое-то, но Акинори не особо заморачивался на этот счёт. Это в любом случае было скорее подработкой, нежели профессией.

– Так вот, – говорит он, сделав глубокий вдох, – мы летим на Эллен, вы остаётесь там делать первопроходческие дела с Бокуто или, если Бокуто ещё не вернулся, то с Элайзой.

Элайза дёргается:  
– Чего?

– Того, – в том же тоне отвечает ей Акинори, – тебе этот пост только на пользу пойдёт – всегда же хотела выбиться в командиры? Вот, попробуешь. А потом кто-нибудь из нас с Бокуто вернётся, не знаю, кто раньше. У меня есть семьдесят два часа – уже меньше, я полагаю – чтобы найти чертежи Ямаки, а Бокуто... Бокуто должен был вернуться раньше, но у него возник какой-то затык, СУИИ молчит на этот счёт, как рыба. Ну ничего! Справимся. Вы все тут достаточно опытны, чтобы не считать отсутствие командира за проблему, верно?

Сарукуи, зевнув, кивает, словно для него вообще ничего не изменилось. Акинори улыбается: он обожает этого парня – его ничем не проймёшь.

– Тебе самому-то помощь не нужна? – спрашивает Сарукуи спокойным тоном без единой ноты беспокойства. – В одно рыло проблемы разгребать не очень-то удобно.

– Пока нет, – отзывается Акинори. – Надо будет – звякну. Квантомеханика работает даже в варпе, помнишь? Единственное, что мне нужно кроме ваших обычных обязанностей, это чтобы вы следили за передвижениями Дайшо. Если он подумает куда-нибудь свинтить...

– Скручиваем, вяжем и кладём на койку, – заканчивает за него Сарукуи, – без проблем.

Акинори улыбается. Он знает этих людей достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что они не подведут его никогда – ни в обычной ситуации, ни в критической. Авель ёжится, но не говорит ни слова – он тоже достаточно ответственен, чтобы понимать, что приказы свыше не обсуждаются. Субординация делает своё дело, ввязывая в эту проблему и его тоже. Акинори не очень хочется, чтобы он выполнял что-нибудь из-под палки, но сейчас есть проблемы поважнее, чем волнение за члена команды, в преданности которой сложно усомниться.

– Я не буду создавать проблем, – кривясь, говорит Авель, – мне не по душе твоя затея, но интуиция у тебя будет получше моей, командир. Может, ты и прав.

– А может, и нет, – фыркает Акинори, – в любом случае, спасибо, Авель.

Тот взмахивает рукой – не надо, мол, – и вздыхает тяжело и драматично, словно они тут кино снимают. Акинори смеётся, пожимая плечами, и уходит на мостик, править балом стыковки. Здесь тихо, только переговоры по радиосвязи нарушают едва слышный шум двигателей; Акинори представляется – привычно, по имени и званию, хотя последнее в нынешних условиях совершенно излишне. Он давно уже не командир земной разведки, не палач палачей и уж точно не капитан «Авроры»: всё это осталось там, позади, далеко-далеко в Млечном Пути, который виден теперь лишь едва заметной светлой спиралью в глубокой темноте космоса.

И всё равно его запомнили именно таким. Что ж, время изменять это мнение. Быть добрее, сильнее, лучше. Одним из девизов инициативы было «оставь прошлое позади», и Акинори готов на это пойти.

Пока идёт стыковка – «Змей» и Эллен не очень-то совместимы друг с другом, и эту проблему ещё предстоит исправить, – он переодевается в чистую форму, аккуратно закатывая рукава, причёсывается и создаёт внешнюю видимость парня-у-которого-всё-под-контролем. Капитанов, а ныне практически безраздельных правителей Эллен, этим не обмануть, но хотя бы впечатление Акинори хочется произвести такое, какое надо. Ему в принципе плевать, что скажут остальные: вне зависимости от чужих решений и приказов он всё равно спасёт Дайшо. Даже если бы Бокуто сказал ему перестать – он бы не сказал, но всё-таки – Акинори бы взбунтовался и ушёл в самоволку. Глупо, и в Млечном Пути его за это лишили бы погон или чего хуже, но за долгое время службы под началом хаотичного, эмоционального и довольно привязчивого командира Акинори страшно привык.

Да и отвыкать ему не больно-то хочется. Когда ты знаешь, что кто-то впряжётся за твою шкуру, жить становится гораздо проще. И ты готов впрячься в ответ, потому что глупо отвечать на доверие равнодушием.

Коридоры ковчега кажутся родными ровно до тех пор, пока Акинори не сворачивает в один из неизвестных коридоров. Тут темно, только парочка техников ковыряется в проводке рядом с терминалом, обкладывая многоэтажным матом всех грызунов вселенной. СУИИ выстраивает перед глазами непривычный маршрут к рубке управления: раньше она была мостиком «Рефура», а чуть позднее, когда они все, наконец, разберутся с происходящим дерьмом, превратится в Президиум, где будут заседать политики и послы.

Привычной стены, отделяющей небольшой мостик от соседнего кластера, здесь больше нет. Акинори оглядывает огромное пространство, оканчивающееся широким столом с четырьмя стульями за ним, и ёжится: ему никогда не нравились такие места. В перестрелке здесь негде спрятаться, а стол, каким бы прочным он ни был, навряд ли выдержит автоматную очередь или взрыв обычной осколочной. Да и выглядит слишком претенциозно, словно тут не бывшие капитаны сидят, а какие-то супер высокие шишки. В таких местах даже самые закалённые ребята начинают мямлить и мяться, а Акинори не сказать чтобы сильно закалён.

За столом – только Куросу Норимуне, капитан «Рефура». Акинори кивает ему, подбираясь ближе к столу, и останавливается в паре метров, молча вытягиваясь по струнке и ожидая... ну, в целом чего угодно. У стен здесь есть уши – и это не метафора: СУИИ действительно слышит всё, и, несмотря на протоколы конфиденциальности, необходимые вещи доводит-таки до верхушки. Строго говоря, Акинори подчиняется не Куросу и остальным капитанам, а главам Эллен, однако никого другого здесь нет, выбирать не из чего. До хотя бы каких-нибудь выборов ещё жить и жить, политики сейчас не в цене.

– Капитан, – сухо здоровается Акинори, но Куросу даже взгляда от голоэкрана не поднимает, не говоря уже о какой-нибудь другой реакции. – Я по делу о...

– Синтетике, которого нужно спасти? – прохладно перебивает тот, – наслышан. Я полистал твоё досье, пока ты сюда добирался.

– И что? – вкрадчиво спрашивает Акинори.

– Ничего, – отвечает Куросу, – досье, каким бы подробным оно ни было, не раскрывает правды о человеке. Тем более досье с подробностями прошлого. Я удивлён, что ты пришёл отчитаться о том, что уходишь, а не ушёл просто так, учитывая, как мало у тебя времени.

Акинори всегда удивлялся, как люди вроде него способны запомнить так много информации о других. Вернее, сначала найти и прочесть, и только потом уже запомнить. Он уверен в своих людях и хорошо их знает, но все остальные, все, кто вне этого круга, для него не больше, чем простые прохожие или враги – в зависимости от ситуации. Он умеет их читать, он может быстро узнать их ближе, быстро войти в доверие и начать доверять сам. Но такие случаи, как, например, Дайшо, для него скорее исключение, чем правило. 

А у Куросу этот круг людей, которые должны быть больше, чем простые прохожие, больше раз в семь – сейчас, наверное, во все двадцать с лишним. Подчинённые, учёные, медики, остальной персонал, – Куросу должен знать их всех, и знать не шапочно, от этого зависит безопасность станции. Страшные всё-таки люди – эти капитаны.

Мотнув головой и вернув мысли в нормальное русло, Акинори возражает:  
– Я пришёл не отчитаться. У меня просьба, – Куросу отрывает, наконец, взгляд от экрана и поднимает голову, вскидывая брови. – Дайшо... тот синтетик, которого я хочу спасти. Могу я оставить его у СУИИ?

Куросу пожимает плечами:  
– Вопрос к СУИИ, не ко мне. Если она не против – валяй. У Эллен пока нет хозяев, которые могли бы что-то тебе запретить, а я уполномочен лишь решать возникающие здесь проблемы. Прав ты или нет в своём выборе, рассудит время, которого у тебя, как я понимаю, сейчас не больно-то много. Иди. Оставь местные дела местным.

Резво отсалютовав Куросу, Акинори вприпрыжку возвращается обратно к «Змею» и зовёт Дайшо. Тот выходит нехотя, опасливо, как кошка из клетки, исследующая новое место. Акинори без понятия, как работает его зрение и что он видит перед своими глазами: в любом случае, сейчас не до таких мелочей. Хотя потом надо будет выспросить. Возможно, он сможет показать?

– Отведу тебя к СУИИ и полечу, лады? – Акинори хватает Дайшо за холодное запястье, зарываясь пальцами под рукав, – не парься особо, тут все мирные! Могут криво посмотреть, но, сам понимаешь, наша история не особо располагает к доверию синтетикам. Будет что-то нужно – проси СУИИ, она всё сделает. Ещё Кита должен написать... Так, сначала дойдём!

Акинори тащит Дайшо коридорами до отсека управления в родной части Эллен, на «Маотоинь». Уже пристыкованный к остальной части будущей станции и развернувший строительство, ковчег изнутри весь кажется немного чужим и одновременно до сентиментальности домашним. Техники и строители снуют туда-сюда, разговаривая на невероятной смеси языков под комментарии СУИИ, сухо пахнет извёсткой, канифолью и сваркой. Акинори набирает полные лёгкие этого запаха – запаха, напоминающего о ближайшем будущем. О том, что мечта, которую им подарила инициатива, осуществима несмотря ни на что.

Они справятся. И он справится тоже, верно? По-другому и быть не должно.

Отсек управления СУИИ – комнатка размером чуть больше каюты. Тут только терминалы, провода и неудобная койка, серые стены давят на разум и ощущаются, как клетка. Акинори хмурится, переводя взгляд с экрана на Дайшо, но не находит в его выражении ни капли неприязни.

– Тебе тут нормально будет?

– В смысле? – уточняет Дайшо, плавным движением опускаясь на койку и прикрывая глаза.

– Ну, – Акинори мнётся, – тут довольно серо и всё такое.

– Да потерплю уж как-нибудь, – едко фыркает Дайшо, – в госпиталях тоже условия не особо красочные. Тут хотя бы поговорить есть с кем. Да, СУИИ?

– Разумеется, Дайшо.

По нему не скажешь, но Акинори на все сто уверен, что Дайшо волнуется. Что он на взводе, как заряженный пороховой револьвер: качни спусковой крючок – и рванёт так, что хлопок вдарит по ушам. Акинори знает это чувство, чует его нутром, приученный и привычный, как хищник, чуящий страх своей добычи. Желание умереть – это редкость, отклонение, исключение из всех правил: даже суицидники зачастую хотят больше покончить с собственным существованием и исчезнуть, нежели действительно умереть. И Дайшо, даже смирившись, навряд ли действительно хочет выйти из строя.

Акинори кладёт ладонь ему на затылок, ощущая под пальцами гладкость волос, и медленно гладит, зачёсывая упавшую на лоб чёлку. На бледном лбу, у виска, почти незаметный стык искусственной кожи – единственный, который можно заметить. Акинори проводит по нему большим пальцем, и Дайшо прикрывает глаза, делая глубокий вдох и нечеловечески медленный выдох.

– Там порт под электролит, – говорит он, – не трогай.

– Не буду, – тихо отвечает Акинори, убирая руку. – СУИИ передаст тебе всё, что надумает Кита. Ещё ты всегда можешь обратиться к моим ребятам. Твои, кстати, тоже могут, если им будет что-то нужно, пускай не мнят себя запертыми на «Змее». – Дайшо фыркает и улыбается уголками губ. – Ну, я пошёл?

Он поднимает на Акинори взгляд, и в этом взгляде гораздо больше человеческого, чем порой бывает в людях. Тоска на дне зрачков холодна до мурашек, она забирается под кожу и колет, резко сужая сосуды. Заглянуть Дайшо в глаза – искусственные и кукольные, казалось бы, – каждый раз всё равно что нырнуть в колодец. Никогда не угадаешь, что ждёт на дне. Впрочем, Акинори всегда любил сюрпризы.

Он ёжится и закусывает губу, делая вдох, чтобы как следует попрощаться.

– Не надо, – бурчит Дайшо.

– А?

– Не прощайся. Оставь прощания для момента смерти. Или для момента, когда будешь уверен, что мы больше никогда не встретимся.

Веселье просыпается в груди, вместе с сердцем подскакивая к горлу. Акинори улыбается, наклоняясь ближе к Дайшо, касается губами его лба и шепчет:  
– Красиво сказанул. Лучший подкат на моей памяти. Возьму на заметку!

А потом разворачивается и покидает отсек, не прощаясь. Дайшо шипит что-то нечленораздельно-ругательное ему в спину, и в его голосе слышна нотка знакомой, уже так сильно полюбившейся насмешки.

На полпути к челнокам Акинори вылавливает Авель. Он останавливается на безопасном расстоянии – доверие доверием, а привычки всё-таки просто так не пропьёшь – и вздёргивает бровь в немом вопросе. Авель мнётся всего пару секунд, преодолевая собственные неловкость, гордость и принципы, а потом на одном дыхании скороговоркой выдаёт:  
– Ты уверен, что справишься сам?

– О, – Акинори переживает секундный ступор и расплывается в улыбке, – чего это вдруг ты решил помочь?

– У тебя не будет союзников на территории вамдар, – говорит Авель, и Акинори согласно кивает, – ты будешь сам по себе. Уверен, что тебе не нужна помощь? Я чувствую себя пятым колесом.

– Мне нужна помощь здесь, – мягко отвечает Акинори, – «пятое колесо» – это запаска, которая очень выручает, когда ты встрял посреди нигде. И если я встряну, ты и остальные – вы придёте мне на помощь, верно? – Авель кивает. – Вот и замечательно! Текущее ничегонеделание воспринимай как увольнительную, Авель! Бухай, спи, ешь, делай всё, что не мог, когда тебя запрягали. Где-то тут, говорят, уже бар открылся, можешь там с ребятами позависать. Я не списываю тебя со счетов, просто есть вещи, которые у меня получаются значительно лучше, – Акинори запинается, – в одиночку.

Авель подвисает, теряется, и Акинори просто обходит его, направляясь дальше: тут его дела сделаны. Он переодевается в броню, берёт с собой столько зарядов, сколько может унести, по-тихому прихватывает «Каина» и снайперскую винтовку: лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть, – а потом шагает в челночный.

В отсеке с челноками всего два человека – можно сказать, два с половиной, если учитывать наполовину высунувшегося из вентиляционной шахты техника. К одному из них, в стандартной серой форме без нашивок, Акинори подкрадывается сзади, чтобы хлопнуть по плечу. Парень вздрагивает, оборачиваясь, и на проверку оказывается вполне себе девчулей – рослой, бритой под машинку и не особо фигуристой.

– Чего надо? – ага, ещё и недружелюбной.

Ладно, Акинори потерпит.

– Привет, мне нужен челнок! Са-а-амый быстрый, который тут есть.

Девчуля хмурится и что-то набирает на экранчике омни-инструмента. Выпавший голографический список кажется значительно больше, чем количество видимых Акинори кораблей, и он хмурится, наклоняясь ближе и силясь вчитаться в текст.

– Имя, – требует девчуля.

– Коноха Акинори.

– В списке отсутствуете, – отрезает она, – М-121 позволено пилотировать ограниченному кругу лиц, и вы в него не входите.

Акинори вздыхает:  
– У меня форс-мажор! – и, пронаблюдав показательное закатывание глаз, вскидывает левую руку, вызывая омни-инструмент и находя свои нынешние документы, – я в команде первопроходца Бокуто Котаро, в текущей ситуации временно занимаю его пост. Имею право!

– Тут много кто «имеет право», – бурчит девчуля, – а мне потом разбирайся, кто что сломал и кому это чинить! Хотите челнок – пишите расписку, что вы его взяли вот в это время вот по этой причине!

– Прямо от руки писать? – Акинори вздёргивает бровь и не удерживается от усмешки, – СУИИ, запиши меня, чтобы ей потом не прилетело. А теперь челнок! Пожалуйста! У меня времени в обрез.

Девчуля щурится:  
– Лётная лицензия есть? – и Акинори при всём своём прекрасном терпении к чужим заскокам и внешней доброжелательности в этот момент готов её придушить.

– Есть! – рявкает он на весь кластер, подозрительно притихший, словно в ожидании циркового представления, – дай уже мне чёртов челнок, пока я его не угнал! В верхушке бюрократии меньше, чем здесь, пиздец!

Девчуля бормочет себе под нос что-то явно нецензурное на одном из земных диалектов – это испанский? кажется, да, Куроо переходил на него каждый раз, когда по форме материться было нельзя, но очень хотелось – и всё-таки тыкает что-то на своём омни-инструменте, взмахивая рукой в сторону небольшого обтекаемого судёнышка, в который с трудом поместились бы даже они с Бокуто и Сарукуем втроём. Ну, может, ещё Акааши влез бы, хотя не факт.

– Челнок М-121 готов к вылету. Запросите открытие отсека и вылетайте, Коноха Акинори.

Он влетает в челнок и заводит двигатели так быстро, что даже Васильева с её первоклассными навыками позавидовала бы – и всё на чистой силе раздражения. Акинори за столько лет полёта и несколько недель спокойствия совершенно позабыл о существовании вот таких вот людей и огромного, невероятного объёма бюрократических данных, которые обычно ему вообще без надобности. Протоколы, расписки, отметки об отбытии и прибытии, бла-бла-бла, Акинори всегда ненавидел это говно. Хорошо, что «бумажками» занимается кто-то другой, а его регистрирует СУИИ, иначе он бы не выдержал.

– М-121 – станции, М-121 – станции, запрашиваю разрешение на вылет, – сухо чеканит Акинори, примеряясь к штурвалу и походя разбираясь с индикаторами и кнопками. Всё по стандарту, за исключением каких-то тестовых режимов, которые ему сейчас едва ли нужны, – М-121 – станции...

Его выпускают через долгую-долгую минуту. Время на внутреннем таймере снова бежит с бешеной скоростью, словно куда-то торопится. Акинори бы многое отдал, чтобы хотя бы на десяток минут поставить жизнь на паузу. За десять минут ведь можно многое успеть, правда? Убить или спасти – дело вообще одного мгновения, порой даже меньшего, чем секунда.

Люкс – далёкая точка-мишень на развёрнутой в полэкрана голокарте; саму планету в темноте космоса невооружённым взглядом не увидишь. Звезда, освещающая её – одна из пяти в птичьем созвездии, название которого на ремафском Акинори не запомнил, самая нижняя, если рассматривать созвездие как росчерк крыльев буревестника на горизонте. Её голубоватый свет напрягает, намекая на то, что условия на планете будут не самые радужные: такие горячие звёзды никогда ничего хорошего вокруг себя не оставляют.

Акинори тыкает нужные кнопки полуавтоматически, едва поспевая разумом за собственными руками: мышечная память в случае пилотирования у него срабатывает отчего-то быстрее логической. Генераторы варп-полей гудят, набирая энергию, пока Акинори отлетает от Эллен на безопасное для прыжка расстояние.

Челнок вздрагивает, выходя в варп-три, и замирает. Автопилот делает всю работу за Акинори, и он позволяет себе откинуться на спинку кресла и прикрыть глаза, вслушиваясь в глухую обволакивающую тишину. В варпе всегда тихо, ни звука даже в наполненной воздухом среде, словно тебе внезапно начисто отключили слух. Не слышно ни манёвровых, ни генераторов поля, ничего, даже собственный голос, если ты вдруг решишься его подать, окажется далёким и одновременно звучащим как будто бы изнутри головы.

Семьдесят два часа внезапно сокращаются до пятидесяти семи, а потом – до пятидесяти трёх. Слишком быстро, пожаловался бы Акинори, если бы было кому жаловаться. Это всего чуть больше, чем двое суток, по рахнийским меркам даже меньше, – в Млечном Пути Акинори не взялся бы за задание с таким крошечным ограничением по времени. Он всегда был быстрым, но просто быть быстрым зачастую недостаточно.

С другой стороны, в Млечном Пути у Акинори не было Дайшо. Не было незнакомого солоноватого вкуса на губах, не было опыта общения с синтетиками, не было... вот этого вот. Чувства, от которого хочется плакать, петь, танцевать – и читать по бессознанке древнерахнийскую поэзию.

Челнок выходит из варпа с негромким звуком, похожим на выстрел из пистолета с глушителем. Хлопок исчезающих варп-полей заставляет Акинори открыть глаза и взглянуть на планету – большую-большую, гораздо больше Кхана и немногим меньше Тауса, всю объятую голубым сиянием кислородно-азотной атмосферы – на которой нужно будет найти То-Не-Знаю-Что. Миссия невыполнима, но Акинори – поборник девиза «не попробуешь – не узнаешь», да и в проигрыши он никогда не верил. Если вселенная на его стороне – а она на его стороне, иначе они бы просто не очнулись от криосна, застряв посреди тёмного космоса ещё на ковчегах из-за какой-нибудь мелкой ошибки, коих могла случиться целая прорва, – он сможет.

Сможет. В конце концов, он ведь не попрощался, верно?

– СУИИ, – зовёт Акинори, – там есть, где присесть?

Она отзывается меньше, чем через мгновение – словно ждала, пока он долетит. Умница.

– Судя по данным сканеров, пригодные для посадки площади начинаются ближе к полюсам. На экваторе планеты температура непригодна для продолжительной жизни и полноценной работы вамдарской техники. Будьте осторожны: уже в пятистах километрах от материковых границ полюсов температура воздуха на планете превышает триста девяносто градусов по шкале Кельвина-Розз. Кроме прочего, даже на полюсах замечается опасный уровень радиационного фона: свыше девяноста микрорентген в час.

– Ну, рентгены я как-нибудь перетерплю, – бурчит Акинори, – спроси у Дайшо, в какой области примерно жила Ямака? Не на экваторе же.

Минутой спустя СУИИ отмечает на южном полюсе планеты нужную точку. Акинори хмыкает и направляет челнок туда, ускоряя манёвровые до максимума и тормозя уже у самой границы атмосферы. Давление на планете значительно выше, чем на Кхане, но с такими вещами он давно свыкся, да и каркас стандартной брони на его памяти выдерживал даже дикие для раздетого и разутого рахни шестьсот килопаскалей, а тут – тут явно меньше, учитывая, что индикаторы не верещат.

Челнок трясётся на входе в плотные слои атмосферы, и экраны, показывающие мир снаружи, загораются красными языками пламени. Становится ощутимо жарче, но системы жизнеобеспечения включают охладители и кондиционеры, так что Акинори не парится. В челноках старого типа, навроде Fu-32, которые использовала земная разведка, больших усилий стоило просто не вылететь из кресла от тряски и не приплавиться к седушке, так что по сравнению с ними этот челнок кажется райской технологией.

Посадочная площадка, круглая, как блин, и припорошенная снегом, появляется на экранах сразу, как воздух вокруг перестаёт гореть. Акинори хмурится, садя челнок в поле чуть поодаль от неё, и вылезает наружу, глядя на датчики. Температура снаружи – двести девяносто шесть по Кельвину-Розз, немногим меньше, чем летом в родной деревушке Акинори.

Такая температура уж точно не предполагает снег – не в этих условиях. Акинори оглядывается по сторонам в поисках хотя бы чего-нибудь близко напоминающего эту странную белую пыльцу, толстым слоем лежащую на плотной поверхности посадочной площадки, но ничего не находит. Деревья, хорошо перекрывшие вид на челнок со стороны возможной вамдарской базы, светят зеленью широких мясистых листьев и краснотой осыпающихся мелких цветков, желтоватая жухлая трава шелестит кисточками, едва ли напоминающими снежно-белый пух.

Акинори подбирается ближе к площадке, выглядывая из-за деревьев, проверяет наличие врагов в прицел винтовки, но никого не находит. Пусто, как после конца света. Это одновременно и хорошо, и страшно напрягающе: не может такого быть, чтобы все вдруг исчезли с такого удобного места. Здесь не самые плохие условия для жизни, напротив, даже хорошие: судя по показаниям со сканеров, кисточки травы вполне пригодны в пищу в качестве злаков, а листья деревьев полны воды, витаминов и антиоксидантов. Хинина ещё, конечно, но с горечью справиться – не проблема.

– Куда вы все подевались, – бормочет Акинори себе под нос, проверяя время. У него всё ещё немногим больше, чем двое суток; место жительства Ямаки отмечено красным крестиком на голокарте, зарядов хватит на маленький геноцид...

...и всё-таки что-то не так. Акинори знакомо это чувство, слишком уж часто оно его выручало. Это липкое и неуютное, но всё-таки чертовски удобное ощущение подкрадывающегося со спины пиздеца, который вот-вот протянет руку и панибратски хлопнет тебя по плечу. Где-то есть подвох, капкан, ловушка, и нужно быть очень внимательным парнем, чтобы в неё не попасться.

Акинори никогда не отличался внимательностью. Скоростью реакции – да, но внимательность при таких высоких скоростях страдает почти всегда, если ты не гений и не аэн хотя бы наполовину. Здесь сильно помогла бы Элайза – вот она умеет раскусывать подвохи на раз-два. А Акинори проще влезть в пасть к тигру и быстренько увернуться от его зубов. Поэтому он делает шаг вперёд – один, а за ним ещё и ещё.

Выйдя из-за деревьев, он ожидает выстрелов или криков, но ничего не происходит. Только ветер, не сдерживаемый мясистыми листьями деревьев, становится пронзительней и сильнее. Акинори откидывает винтовку за плечо, напоследок ещё раз проглядев все возможные точки засады в прицел, и вытаскивает из кобур пистолеты – по одному на каждую руку. Так удобнее, если вдруг что.

Снег по приближении оказывается чем-то, что очень сильно напоминает мех. Просто... мех. Много-много пушистого и мягкого белого меха, напоминающего песцовый или тилиновый, из такого богачи в Млечном Пути шили себе воротники и шубки, чтобы красоваться на всяких Очень Важных Приёмах. У аэнов, вроде, тилиновый мех в какой-то период истории вообще означал высокое происхождение.

Но мех, растущий на земле? Так ровно, как будто циркулем нарисовали? Акинори хмурится ещё пуще, щурит глаза, пытаясь разглядеть хотя бы краешек пустого пространства в этом белом мареве. Ничего – словно сама площадка – это огромная черепашка с пушистым панцирем.

– Мицелий? – вслух предполагает Акинори, и тут же отрицательно качает головой, не дожидаясь ответа СУИИ, – нет, сканеры бы уже разобрались.

При наведении на Белую Хрень сканеры молчат. Состав привычно органический: куча кератина, немного цинка плюс примеси, но ничего криминального, – в итоге в отчёте пишется сухое и скупое «шерсть, волос, пух», что Акинори, в общем-то, и без сканера уже понял. Что под ним – неизвестно, несмотря на обещанные инициативой новейшие исследовательские примочки.

Время поджимает – некогда ждать и выяснять, что это такое. Шестое чувство всё ещё звенит ощущением сжимающего зубы капкана, но Акинори нисколько не сомневаясь решает разбираться с возникающими проблемами по пути, как обычно. На излюбленные исследователями осторожничания и перестраховки у него нет ни лишних часов, ни новых нервных клеток. Мотнув головой в попытке отогнать мрачняк, Акинори делает широкий шаг вперёд, набирая темп, и наступает на краешек пушистой площадки, опасливо глядя себе под ноги.

Ничего не происходит.

– Ну хоть что-то, – бормочет он себе под нос.

И, уже не заморачиваясь, шагает дальше. Мех под ботинками забавно пружинит, позволяя идти быстрее, чем обычно, почти лететь, и вскоре Акинори начисто забывает об ощущении опасности – а потом доходит до лысого участка площадки в центре, где твёрдый и тёмный с серебристыми слюдяными вкраплениями, похожий на гранит материал вдруг громко стучит под подошвой ботинка, словно под ним не прогретая земля, а пустое пространство.

Когда Акинори смотрел сверху, площадка была вся целиком белая, и он бы не пропустил на ней такое большое и контрастное чёрное пятно. Он моргает, глядя себе под ноги, и только тогда замечает шевеление, до того списываемое на погоду: в этот раз милый белый пух движется против ветра.

А потом у милого белого пуха вырастают милые маленькие лапки. Сотни милых маленьких лапок с милыми маленькими коготками-лезвиями. В слепящей белизне возникают полчища крошечных чёрных дыр, почти не бликующих в свете солнца, и все воззряются в сторону Акинори.

– Лапки, – задумчиво тянет он, не зная, умиляться или бросаться наутёк, – глазки... Что ещё? А, зубки.

Он в детстве обожал историю про Зубастенького. Поначалу это, кажется, был какой-то очень бородатый анекдот, который впоследствии переписали и переиначили, сделав совсем детскую сказку-страшилку. Жил-был пушистичек, звали его Зубастенький... Акинори многого ждал от чужой галактики, но уж точно не вот такой реализации приколов своего детства.

Милых раззявленных пастей с капающей с маленьких острых клыков слюной оказывается меньше, чем лапок и глаз, и таким образом Акинори выясняет, что одна особь Зубастенького – это много меха, восемь лап и шесть глаз – если это вообще глаза, – расположенных по всей длине тела. Ещё спустя секунду он окончательно осознаёт, что вариант «умиляться» был в корне неверным: слюна дымится на воздухе и даже сквозь фильтры шлема едко пахнет кислотой. Его броня способна выдержать пару капель органической кислоты, возможно, даже пару литров, но это сильно зависит от состава. И даже это будет некстати, если броню всё-таки прокусят.

Оборачиваться в поисках путей отступления бесполезно: Акинори прекрасно знает, что дошёл до самого центра площадки. Один из Зубастеньких нервно дёргает лапой, заглядывая ему сквозь шлем куда-то прямиком в нутро, словно подсчитывая количество будущих калорий, и на граните остаётся глубокая царапина. Акинори сглатывает, стараясь не двигаться. Шепчет:  
– СУИИ?

– Анализирую, – тихо вторит она, – молчите и не двигайтесь, у меня нет данных о реакциях этих существ.

– Стрелять по ним будет напряжно, – одними губами проговаривает Акинори, – их тут сколько? Штук сто?

– Согласно моим подсчётам, около пятисот.

– Пиздец.

Он в самом центре этой армии когтисто-зубастых пушистых тварей – и да, возможно ему ясно, почему тут никого не было. Их всех сожрали раньше, чем они успели испугаться.

Чудно.


	42. М.А. Дом

Глубокое подключение к СУИИ – это ещё одна версия стазис-сна, только в стазисе ей позволено совсем немногое, а здесь – практически всё. Ещё до вылета ковчегов, на этапе тестирования, у СУИИ получилось вывести кого-то из комы – Ацуму не присутствовал на тестах, так что о подробностях особо не знает, но помнит, какой фурор это произвело в узких медицинских кругах, знакомых с инициативой. Такой уровень вмешательства устрашил слишком многих, но Ацуму никогда не был пугливым. Для него эта новость была скорее маркером успеха, только повышающим интерес к будущему путешествию.

И сейчас, ложась на неудобную койку рядом с терминалами, он едва ли боится. Ему больше интересно – как это? Насколько похоже на стазис? Увидит ли он что-нибудь или просто отключится, как при обмороке?

– У вас подскочил уровень адреналина, – мягко сообщает СУИИ, – боитесь?

– Наоборот, – фыркает Ацуму, надевая шлем. – Интересно же! Давай уже хреначь, а то я умру тут от любопытства.

Он слышит электронный смех, медленно затухающий в тишине. Свет, видимый краснотой сосудов под веками, исчезает начисто, и Ацуму в прямом смысле проваливается в темноту – ощущение падения, даже мнимого, он теперь не спутает ни с чем.

Мысли проносятся перед глазами, похожие на вихри в горном воздухе. На языке тает незнакомый сладковатый привкус со слабым оттенком горечи, похожий на каштановый мёд. Ацуму опускает взгляд вниз, но не находит самого себя – ни рук, ни ног, ни тела. Физическая оболочка осталась там, за границей сна, и здесь он совершенно свободен в передвижениях: можно разбежаться и прыгнуть, перелетая созвездия и материки.

Достаточно только подумать, чтобы оказаться дома... но «дом» – понятие растяжимое. Ацуму не помнит, когда в последний раз его домом было что-то определённое, похожее на стандартные общечеловеческие штуки: особняк у моря, собака, бегающая по двору, рассвет над водой... Дом – это не всегда место, верно?

Иногда это человек – его брат, Саму. Они вдвоём могут найти себе место в любом уголке Вселенной. Ацуму пытается вспомнить, на что это похоже – быть бок о бок с Саму, а не с Сакусой, но мысли упрямо соскакивают в сторону бытности в госпитале. Подъём по тревоге, жидкая розовая каша, странные фрукты... Хмурый взгляд Сакусы: брови прикрыты чёлкой, рот и нос – маской, и видно только глаза, чёрные, как глубокие колодцы – как ни пытайся, ничего не разглядишь.

Две родинки на лбу. Орион на правой ладони, уходящий с костяшек к запястью. Неизвестное миру созвездие на шее, уходящее вниз по позвонкам пятёркой неярких звёзд. Ацуму может без труда представить себе всего Сакусу целиком, словно он прямо здесь. Образ такой яркий, кажется, его можно коснуться – были бы руки. Светящаяся голубая нитка, похожая на пучок шерсти, тянется от ямки между ключицами куда-то ближе и ближе к Ацуму, а потом резко теряется из виду.

Голову прошивает лёгкой, но ощутимой болью: это имплант встаёт на место стараниями СУИИ. Ацуму морщится, открывая глаза, трёт лицо, садясь на койке, стягивает с головы шлем. Тело гудит, как после долгой тренировки, но это так, побочка повторного подключения, пройдёт через пару минут. Ткнув самого себя сканером, Ацуму вздыхает: уровень аденозина из-за вернувшегося в строй импланта резко снизился.

– Чё с подключением? – спрашивает Ацуму, массируя правый висок. – Всё норм?

– Всё отлично, Ацуму, – мягко говорит СУИИ, – побочные эффекты скоро пройдут. Контур импланта не был нарушен физически, поэтому для его восстановления не понадобилось большого количества времени.

– Ага, ага. Сколько, говоришь, я проспал?

– Двадцать три минуты и сорок секунд.

Ацуму смеётся:  
– Пора вызволять Сакусу из рук сестричек Эспада. Он там же, да? – и тут же поднимает взгляд на терминал, где уже открылась карта, – ага, спасибо, СУИИ!

В медотсеке привычно пахнет антисептиками и озоном – видимо, совсем недавно проводилась уборка. Бев и Цинна загнали Сакусу в кольцо, встав по обе стороны от него и воркуя на околомедицинском о том, что у них тут есть. Ацуму взревновал бы, подумав, что они к нему подкатывают, но нет, – обе Эспады всегда были слишком погружены в медицину, чтобы думать о личной жизни.

– Хвастаетесь? – смеясь, спрашивает Ацуму, подходя ближе. – Медрепликатор ему лучше покажите, вот, от чего он точно в восторг придёт.

Сакуса оборачивается с таким видом, будто эти двадцать четыре минуты его тут как минимум пытали. Ацуму поднимает брови и прикрывает ладонью рот, чтобы не спалиться за насмешкой, и подходит почти вплотную, оттесняя Эспад от Сакусы. Походя хватает с полки пузырёк с аденозином, показывая его камерам, чтобы СУИИ отметила в документах.

– Пойдём пожрём? – спрашивает Ацуму, и Сакуса кивает, – окей. Бывайте, девчули!

– Верни его нам потом! – фыркает Бев ему в спину, – мы ещё не всё спросили!

Ацуму смеётся, хватая Сакусу за запястье и ускоряя шаг. Шепчет:  
– Бежим, а то они тебя ещё неделю тут промучают. Вернёмся попозже вместе, если захочешь, а сейчас – еда!

Камбуз ковчега неожиданно оказывается совсем не там, где Ацуму ожидал его найти. СУИИ направляет их по другому коридору, и в итоге они выходят в элленскую столовую, а не крошечный камбузный отсек, который раньше был на ковчеге. Здесь гораздо больше места, и репликатор не один, а с десяток – на случай очередей в обеденное время, до которого, согласно внутреннему распорядку станции, ещё часа два.

Даже так, Ацуму быстро ориентируется: тащит Сакусу к одной из машин, прихватив поднос и тарелки, и набирает привычный обед – они с Саму прозвали его «обедом номер два», и в их общем списке таких было штук двадцать. Котлета по-венкирски, спагетти под соусом «Новая Испания», чизбургер, десяток сладких ореховых роллов и стакан колы, – обед номер два, вкусно, нажористо и формулы короткие. Получив свои порции и расставив их на подносе, Ацуму поворачивает голову к Сакусе и вопрошает:  
– Итак. Что ты хочешь? Эта штука может сварганить практически всё, что угодно, если оно не живое.

Сакуса мнётся, прикрывая глаза ресницами, как смущённая школьница, и Ацуму легонько толкает его в плечо:  
– Ну не ссы, давай! Солёное? Сладкое? Баланс белков-жиров-углеводов? Химические вещества? Физическая форма? Я не такой виртуоз, как Саму, но примерно сходный состав сбацать смогу.

– Суп, – тихо говорит Сакуса, – мясной бульон, листья водорослей, мучные шарики, куски крахмалистого корнеплода.

– Суп с картохой и клёцками? – фыркает Ацуму, – и водорослями, да. А состав водорослей не подскажешь? Хотя бы примерное содержание сахаров.

Сакуса качает головой:  
– В них нет сахаров. Они сладковатые за счёт вещества-гликозида.

Стевиозиды? Прикольно. Ацуму набирает нужные формулы на экране и подставляет тарелку, нажимая на старт.

– Ещё что-нибудь? – спрашивает он, открыв очередь. – Фрукты, сладости, напитки? Я обязан напоить тебя кофе! – Сакуса пожимает плечами, и Ацуму вбивает собственную формулу чёрного кофе – самую адекватную из всех испробованных – и молока. – Давай, не стесняйся. Ты меня кормил всё это время, я обязан тебе отплатить!

– Ягода гоэзо, – тихо говорит Сакуса, – ты её пробовал несколько раз. Белая снаружи, тёмная с семенами внутри. Я едва ли помню состав.

– А, та странная штука, похожая на солёный инжир и рахнийские цитрусы одновременно? Окей! – Ацуму находит в списке нужные пресеты фруктов, копирует формулы и смешивает их между собой, дополнительно добавляя цвет кожуры и мякоти и надеясь, что семена машина сделает как-нибудь сама.

Дождавшись, пока репликатор выплюнет порции еды на тарелки и сделает кофе – для молока Ацуму подставляет новую кружку, чтобы дать Сакусе возможность выбора, – они садятся за один из столиков в углу столовой. Ацуму достаёт из шкафчика столовые приборы, отрывает от рулона несколько салфеток и, неаккуратно сложив всё это посередине стола, принимается за еду. 

Он не успевает донести вилку до рта: в столовую врывается Саму, и выражение его лица ни о чём хорошем не говорит. В общем-то, стандартная ситуация. Если бы не Саму, Ацуму жил бы спокойной жизнью казановы в квартире на Гвенген и ни о чём не парился. Встревал бы в обычные человеческие проблемы, а не ситуации, когда с десяток жизней, висящих на волоске, зависят от твоего решения.

С другой стороны, если бы не Саму, Ацуму было бы смертельно скучно жить. И некому было бы решать проблемы, которые приносит он сам – а таких гораздо, значительно больше.

– Ну что? – спрашивает он возмущённо, вгрызаясь в чизбургер, как в единственное блюдо, которое можно будет дожрать по дороге. – Умирает кто-то что ли?

– Да, – ровно отвечает Саму. – Кита в плену. Сказал прихватить хорошего медика и маэв.

– М, – с набитым ртом говорит Ацуму, – ладно? А маэв-то мы где найдём?

Саму подвисает. Он хмурится, переводя взгляд с Ацуму на Сакусу и обратно, а потом, спустя несколько минут усиленных раздумий, выдаёт:

– Господи, Цуму, – прикрывая глаза рукой и массируя переносицу, – какой же ты тупой.

И тот бы подавился, если бы не был знаком с Саму с рождения.

– Чё сказал? – возмущённо выплёвывает Ацуму. – Сейчас-то какого хрена?

И переводит взгляд на Сакусу, как на единственного, в ком мог ошибиться. Ну да, на маэв он внешне вполне себе тянет. Но откуда бы ему здесь взяться? Они ж не путешественники ни разу, даже в инициативу записалось всего человек двадцать максимум. Сидят себе у себя на планете, никого не трогают, ни с кем особо не контачат, даже воевать отказываются – сохраняют нейтралитет. Контактная телепатия – это и дар, и проклятие, и, хотя маэв никогда не раскрывали секретов своей эволюции, у ксеноантропологов были свои предположения.

Ни одно из них не натягивалось на возможность эволюции одной особи. Мутация за счёт контакта с нулевым элементом – одна из теорий, которую Ацуму воспринял как самую вероятную – не могла сработать только на Сакусе. Она бы затронула его семью, всех его дальних родственников, всех, кто как-либо связан с ним генетически – возможно, выиграв бы лишь на нём, но всё же оставив свои отпечатки. Да и – по нему было бы видно, а? Он бы...

...он бы не любил прикосновения и шугался любого физического контакта. Ацуму моргает, переваривая эту мысль, и хмурится, вглядываясь Сакусе в лицо, словно пытаясь разглядеть в нём какие-то другие признаки маэв, помимо очевидных.

– Да быть не может, – говорит он, наблюдая за мрачнеющим с каждой секундой Сакусой, – я бы понял!

Саму фыркает:  
– Поэтому-то я и сказал, что ты тупой, Цуму. Как ты вообще получил степень по ксенобиологии?

– Эй! Я никогда не изучал маэв.

Сакуса с абсолютно спокойным видом приговаривает свою еду, а потом поднимает взгляд на подвисшего из-за глубоких раздумий Ацуму, заглядывая ему в глаза – так глубоко, что кажется, будто он ковыряется где-то внутри своими руками в перчатках.

– Что происходит? – спрашивает Сакуса.

Так себе вопрос, если честно. Ацуму криво улыбается и не может найти слов, чтобы объясниться, но Саму как раз рядом, чтобы помочь – он ориентируется в таких ситуациях быстрее.

– Ты контактный телепат, верно? – говорит Саму больше утвердительно, чем вопросительно, и Сакуса медленно, нехотя взмахивает рукой – это жест согласия. – С нами прилетело несколько таких. Не много, но и не мало. Думается мне, ты здесь тоже, так сказать, редкий вид. Нам нужна помощь.

Чёрные радужки прячутся за ресницами. Сакуса вздыхает, складывая руки на груди, и спрашивает тихо-тихо, хотя его голос эхом раздаётся где-то на подкорке:  
– Почему бы вам не взять кого-нибудь из ваших?

Саму кривится. Он никогда не любил деление на «своих» и «чужих» среди союзников, и ему частенько за это доставалось, потому что всегда находился кто-то лучше. Чище. Выше. Саму уважал иерархию званий, но с теми, кто выходил за рамки своих полномочий, дел принципиально не имел. Отчасти ещё и поэтому у Ацуму было много проблем. Впрочем, это никогда не было чем-то плохим.

– Ваши, наши... – вздыхает Саму, выдержав недолгую паузу – успокаивался, придурок, – какая, к хренам, разница? Мы против одного врага воюем, мужик. Кита сказал привести врача и маэв; ты – и врач, и маэв в одном лице, к тому же, хорошо спелся с Цуму, значит, доверять тебе можно. Что мешает мне попросить тебя?

Опустив голову, Сакуса размышляет несколько секунд; ощущается, как секунды перед концом света – вот сейчас он пошлёт их всех нахер и вернётся к себе, чтобы лечить «своих», потому что не понимает, как можно воспринимать всех союзников как равных. Вот сейчас он скажет, что не обязан им подчиняться и волен уйти, когда ему вздумается. Вот сейчас...

– Ладно, – говорит Сакуса. – Если ты мне доверяешь, я не против, drego.

Drego. Чужак. Забавно, но Сакуса не называл так Ацуму с тех пор, как узнал его имя. И вот теперь – почему-то – решил величать так Саму. Это неудобно, почти неловко, потому что они с братом похожи, как две капли воды, и эта разница в обращениях как будто делает пропасть между ними тремя – между каждым из них – больше, глубже и шире. Ацуму поджимает губы, пытаясь сохранять весёлое настроение духа: он давно привык к таким ситуациям и разочаровываться из-за такого сейчас – всё равно что снова вернуться в свои четырнадцать, когда тебе давно уже под тридцать.

– Эй, эй! – смешливо выдаёт Ацуму; буффонада всегда помогает в таких ситуациях лучше, чем лишние разборки, – чё вы крыситесь друг на друга, хватит! Саму, угомонись. Ща мы поедим и полетели, готовь пока челнок. Сакуса, ты окей?

В черноте глаз мелькает что-то уязвимое и болезненное, но исчезает так быстро, что Ацуму не уверен, не приглючилось ли ему. Сакуса кивает, вновь возвращаясь к своему «мне на вас похуй как Альдебарану на Землю» выражению лица, и это, пожалуй, хороший знак. Он говорит:  
– Я в порядке, – и вот это уже не такой хороший знак, но Ацуму смиренно принимает даже такую ложь.

Он улыбается, протягивая через стол руку – по привычке – чтобы потрепать Сакусу по плечу, и обрывает движение на середине, вспоминая о контактной телепатии. Выдаёт вслух:  
– Ой. Так вот почему ты так морозился! – Сакуса хмурится, но ни слова не говорит, – извини. Сказал бы сразу, что контактник, я бы тебя вообще не трогал.

– Почему? – прохладно спрашивает Сакуса.

– Ну, – Ацуму пожимает плечами, – это типа правило этики маэв? Я не знаю, насколько сильно им тяжело выносить чужие прикосновения, но мы все как-то привыкли, что к контактникам лучше не лезть без диэлектрических перчаток. Вообще, я очень, – он вздыхает, – типа, о-о-о-о-очень сильно хочу узнать, как ты стал маэв. И есть ли ещё, ну, такие же как ты у вас тут. Потому что наши маэв не сильно-то распространяются о своём происхождении и вообще ребята скрытные до жути. Ну, ты тоже такой. Но если хочешь поделиться, – Ацуму хлопает себя по груди, – я тут. Мне интересно.

Сакуса молчит, наблюдая, как он набивает рот едой, спешно запихивая в себя всё, что можно быстро сожрать, и не отвечает, пока короткий перекус не заканчивается. Только потом, когда Ацуму относит в мойку подносы и посуду и возвращается к нему, по привычке вставая рядом слишком близко для маэв, Сакуса всё-таки выдаёт:  
– Странно.

– М? – Ацуму поворачивает к нему голову, – что именно?

– Ты совсем не изменил своё мнение обо мне, – медленно проговаривает Сакуса, – после того, как узнал, что я – телепат. Для вас это нормально?

– Что именно? – повторяет Ацуму.

– Не скрывать своих мыслей.

А. Ну, с этим немного сложно. Ацуму пытается придумать, как объяснить это всё в двух словах, пока они идут в челночный, но в голову приходят только размытые образы-ассоциации, эмоции и чувства, которые не особо идут на язык. Он хмурится, несколько раз отбросив идею своего наглухо отбитого мозга о том, что можно просто дать Сакусе прочитать себя, а потом, наконец, сдаётся.

– Вот, – он протягивает руку, – можешь посмотреть, что да как, если хочешь.

И о том, что Ацуму никогда не знал полной анонимности, и о том, что его никогда не особо волновало, что люди подумают из-за того, что он думает сам. И даже о том, что конкретно Сакусы в своей голове он никогда бы не испугался: существовали маэв и пострашнее. Да и глупо это, стрематься чего-то подобного, когда тебя уже прочитали. И обижаться тоже глупо: Сакуса ведь понятия не имел, как Ацуму мог отреагировать на факт его телепатии. Иные ребята там, в Млечном Пути, шугались даже тех, кто был отдалённо похож на маэв – потому что их ужасно пугало, что кто-то там каким-то там образом умеет читать мысли.

Ацуму с самого начала считал телепатию охрененно интересным феноменом. Да и, кроме того, чтобы его напугать требовался как минимум армагеддон. Армагеддец. И не маленький, не планетарных масштабов, – а как минимум галактических.

Он не ждёт, что Сакуса согласится на этот странный, даже, наверное, лишний контакт, и поэтому вздрагивает, когда холодные пальцы ложатся на его запястье – ровнёхонько по линии прощупывания пульса. В голове резко становится пусто; все образы и мысли исчезают, как по волшебству – то ли из-за влияния телепатии, то ли из-за самого факта контакта с Сакусой.

Тот смотрит на свою ладонь, накрывшую запястье Ацуму, долго-долго, словно может увидеть сквозь неё всё его нутро, а потом поднимает голову, заглядывая в глаза, и на секунду, растянувшуюся на целую вечность, весь мир вокруг тонет, падает вниз, сменяясь хаотичными образами и эмоциями, которым Ацуму, чувствуй он это сам, никогда не смог бы найти определения. Они чужие, но в то же время понятные: вот это, сидящее глубоко в груди, он подогнал бы под страх, а вот это, тянущее так, словно от глотки до лёгких, связывая их, протянулась натянутая струна, – под тоску.

Сакуса прочёл его, понимает Ацуму, приходя в себя. Прочёл и ответил. Ему ещё нужно время, чтобы осмыслить всё, что ворвалось в голову, но он определённо счастлив: Сакуса доверился ему, открылся, перестал быть всего лишь мрачной глыбой, исполняющей свой врачебный долг. Стал ближе коллеги и товарища, всё ещё далековато от возлюбленного, но это уже прогресс, верно? Ацуму улыбается:  
– Спасибо, – и Сакуса отвечает ему своей фирменной почти незаметной улыбкой.

Саму в челночном отсеке – хмурый, как туча. В любой другой ситуации Ацуму это не особо бы парило вообще, но сейчас он на грани того, чтобы взорваться от лишних предположений и мыслей. «А что, если» мешает ему дышать, колется где-то в сердечной мышце, перемещаясь по желудочкам вместе с кровью. Сакуса едва заметно касается его плеча своим, вставая рядом перед челноком, и мысли исчезают, словно по волшебству.

Ацуму бы обиделся за такую помощь, но в груди разливается лишь приятное ощущение благодарности, отчаянно похожее на влюблённость. Если бы он не знал, что маэв не умеют воздействовать на эмоции людей вот так просто, подумал бы, что это что-то сродни гипнозу. Что чувства ненастоящие.

Впрочем, их реальность тоже своего рода проблема. Ацуму вздыхает, запихивая эти мысли подальше, и шагает к Саму:  
– Ну, что там?

– Топливо в порядке, – бурчит тот, – с двигателями всё окей. Вылетаем? Пилота нам не выдадут, потому что мы оба с лицензиями.

– А чё, – Ацуму оглядывает пустой челночный, – мы чисто втроём полетим? На спасоперацию?

– Большую группу заметят, – Саму хлопает по щитку челнока, – думаешь, почему я взял S-211? 

Стелс, вспоминает Ацуму, и кивает – понятно, мол. Саму открывает дверь и влезает в кресло пилота, запуская двигатели на прогрев, говорит, кивнув себе за спину:  
– Броню, оружие и аптечки я уже собрал. Забирайтесь. Времени ждать у нас не особо, чем дольше тормозим, тем меньше шансов спасти всех.

– Всё настолько плохо? – хмурится Ацуму.

– Честно? – Саму неприятно усмехается, – в душе не ебу. Я сказал Ките, что мы будем в течение суток, и осталось у нас всего ничего. Залезай.

Сакуса влезает в челнок следом за Ацуму и щурится, глядя на карту, развернувшуюся в половину экрана.

– Аазлан? – спрашивает он, – ясно.

– Что ясно? – резковато отвечает Саму, запрашивая вылет и подготоваливая сверхсветовые, – это какая-то легендарная планета или что?

Ацуму переводит взгляд с карты на Сакусу, вопросительно вскидывая брови, и тот вздыхает, откидываясь на спинку кресла, и медленно выдаёт:  
– Жители Аазлана – отшельники, потомки монахов, которые рассудили, что сила афар, возможность управлять гравитацией, как Аленна, например, – Сакуса скашивает взгляд на Ацуму, чтобы убедиться, что тот понял, – это грех. Культура людей с этой планеты росла на основе такой установки достаточно долго, чтобы воспринимать её, как данность, однако...

Он вздыхает и массирует пальцами переносицу. Ацуму знает, что означает этот жест: Сакуса слишком эмоционален сейчас, чтобы мыслить так же трезво, как и обычно.

– Однако, – повторяется он, открывая глаза, – природа Аазлана никогда не благоволила этому выбору. Местные залежи нулевого элемента продолжали и продолжают цепочки мутаций. Пища, которую употребляют местные, изменяет сознание: в ней в больших количествах содержатся психотропные вещества. В конце концов, из-за смешения этих влияний начали рождаться дети, лишённые афар, – Сакуса поджимает губы, – но наделённые телепатическими способностями.

– Как ты, – тихо говорит Ацуму.

– Как я, – соглашается Сакуса. – Аазланцы называют нас kylar, людьми мыслей. Те, кто, как я, сумел выбраться с планеты, вполне... разумные люди.

– А те, кто не?..

На вопрос Ацуму, как ни странно, отвечает Саму, и голос у него полон мрачной иронии.

– Представь себе маэв под ЛСД, – говорит он, – думается мне, что они там примерно вот такие.

– Блядь.

– Ага.

Полёт проходит в тишине. Ацуму сидит напротив Сакусы, глубоко о чём-то задумавшегося, и сам размышляет о том, как защититься от контактных телепатов в возможном списке врагов. Они могут читать тебя через любую проводящую ток ткань; спасают, в сущности, лишь диэлектрики: Ацуму всего раз сталкивался с маэв в плане операций именно потому что в диэлектрических перчатках оперировать было, мягко говоря, сложновато, а привычные врачебной практике нитрил и винил не особенно защищали от вмешательства в мозги.

– Одевайтесь, – коротко говорит Саму, закрывая карту, через долгие полтора часа полёта, – садимся.

Ацуму подхватывает упакованную в вакуумный пакет броню, проводит пальцем по сенсорной застёжке, заставляя его открыться, и протягивает Сакусе. Тот опускает взгляд на материал, проходится по нему пальцами и прикусывает губу, но не говорит ни слова. Впрочем, Ацуму и так догадывается:  
– Слабоват против телепатов?

Сакуса кивает, силясь разобраться с застёжками. Ацуму, облачившись в броню за неполную минуту, помогает ему, затягивая ремни, защёлкивая карабины и фастексы, а затем убирая их в пазы.

– Ты мог бы отказаться, – говорит он тихо, – я вижу, что тебе тут... не по себе.

Дёрнув уголком губ, Сакуса с очевидным трудом возвращает на лицо маску спокойствия. Отвечает:  
– Niyr vikar fer zen – ryze vikar fer ysver. Чтобы победить врага, нужно его увидеть.

– Это ты о, – Ацуму взмахивает в воздухе руками, пытаясь описать те страх и тоску, которые Сакуса передал ему недавним прикосновением, и получает в ответ кивок. – Хорошо. Держись позади, – он улыбается, – не обижайся, но боец из тебя всё-таки никудышный.

Сакуса вздыхает, но не возражает – молчит, хмуро наблюдая за тем, как приближается земля. Челнок в стелсе почти начисто лишён щитов, поэтому их трясёт, как шейкер в руках бармена, и температура в кабине растёт быстрее, чем системы жизнеобеспечения успевают её охлаждать.

– Пекло, блин, – недовольно бурчит Ацуму, – чё там по посадочным, Саму?

– Сядем в лесу, – отзывается тот, – тут сумерки, как на Дэлло. Делай выводы.

– Хищники? – щурится Ацуму, – тц, я был бы рад зверюгам в любое другое время.

Они переглядываются; Ацуму переводит взгляд на экран, где совсем рядом с наружними сенсорами летают зубастые воздушные рыбы, и фыркает:  
– Блин, красавцы.

– Это вораксы, – тихо говорит Сакуса, – единственный безвредный источник белка на этой планете.

– Ага, – кивает Саму, выключая манёвровые, – ну ладно, на случай, если мы тут застрянем, хотя бы какая-то еда будет.

– На одном белке долго не протянешь, – бурчит Ацуму, выходя наружу, – бля, хоть глаз выколи.

– Могу выколоть, – нервно ехидничает Саму, – лови.

И кидает ему инфравизор. Ацуму проводит пальцем по цифрам номера модели и вздёргивает бровь:  
– А чё старьё-то такое? Решил музей ограбить перед вылазкой?

Саму смеётся:  
– Кита надевал новьё, и оно ему нихрена не помогло: из-за особенностей местного сумрака визоры ловят помехи. Эта модель хорошо зарекомендовала себя во времена войн на Дэлло. Радуйся: я чудом их откопал. На всей станции всего штук семь.

Он протягивает визор Сакусе и надевает свой, калибруя линзы. Ацуму повторяет его действия, морщась с непривычки: теперь всё, что и без того светилось, светится ещё ярче, а то, что было едва заметно, сияет, словно под прожекторами.

– Так, – говорит Саму командирским тоном, и Ацуму закатывает глаза: он ненавидит ситуации, когда приходится подчиняться. Обычно-то они на равных, несмотря на разные должности. – План действий: заходим, вытаскиваем, уходим, в процессе отхода вы латаете тех, кому плохо. Никаких «разделимся», «девочки направо – мальчики налево» не приемлю.

– Мы тут все мальчики, Саму, – фыркает Ацуму.

– Завались, – припечатывает тот, – я тут, по факту, единственный, кто может нормально за себя постоять, так что никакой самодеятельности. Тебя, Цуму, это особенно касается. Особенно.

– Ты ещё по слогам проговори, – Ацуму ржёт, – давай, я маленький, мне три года.

Саму почти рычит:  
– Тебе пиздануть? – он явно на взводе, и не заразиться этим чувством ужасно, ужасно сложно.

– Хочешь ударить врача, который в перспективе будет тебя оперировать? – Ацуму щерится, – ну-ну, Саму. Следи за жопой.

Он видит краем глаза, как Сакуса удивлённо поднимает брови и дёргает уголками губ, сдерживая улыбку. В груди некстати разливается знакомое мягкое чувство, словно в лёгких поселилось что-то мягкое и пушистое. Сакуса опускает на глаза визор и издаёт тихий свистящий звук. 

Саму матерится. Ацуму тоже – но в совершенно противоположных чувствах. 

– Ты взял её с собой! – он протягивает руку в перчатке к любопытным глазкам Верратани, тотчас же превращающимся в пасть, – я думал, она осталась в госпитале. Вообще давно её не видел.

– Период линьки, – тихо говорит Сакуса, – они становятся невидимыми на некоторое время пару раз в год.

– На кой хрен ты её позвал? – раздражённо бормочет Саму, – нам тут, как бы, не до домашних животных. Какими бы всратыми они ни были. – И цыкает, – Цуму, не начинай.

Ацуму не успевает выговорить даже первый слог из возмущённого «не обижай Верратани», но всё же затыкается, недовольно сопя. Сакуса проводит пальцами по розовому дымку, и тот, почуяв прикосновение, ластится, обвиваясь вокруг запястья, перемигивает всеми глазами сразу.

– Вораксы – вредители. Любят влезать в дома и устраивать хаос, съедать провиант и оставлять дурно пахнущие метки повсюду, – Сакуса начинает издалека, словно нарочно пытаясь выбесить Саму, и Ацуму чувствует наплыв приязни и одобрения, словно его только что по голове погладили, – поэтому над всеми хоть сколько-нибудь важными местами здесь стоят щиты. Сомневаюсь, что ваших людей забрали в деревушку, неспособную позволить себе элементарный генератор.

– Ага, – кивает Саму, – а тварюга твоя тут при чём?

Верратани лежит у Сакусы на ладони. Он сжимает кулак, и она ловко выбирается из захвата, просачиваясь розоватым свечением сквозь его пальцы, игнорируя существование перчаток, кожи, мышц и костей. 

– Она может проникнуть за щит, – говорит Сакуса, – а может сделать в нём прореху. С физическими щитами лучевые животные справляются плохо, а вот магнитные, гравитационные и прочие щиты-невидимки для них всё равно что воздух.

Ацуму присвистывает, и Верратани тут же вновь подлетает к нему, сверкая белыми искрами из глаз, лезет фантомными пальцами к губам и обвивается вокруг шеи. Он понятия не имеет, как ей управлять, но едва ли она ему мешает, так что, пожав плечами, Ацуму просто поворачивает голову к Саму:  
– Ну? Где они?

Саму морщится, открывая голокарту: на ней – лишь место высадки и треть пути на север от посадочной площадки, то есть, чисто теоретически, Кита и ребята могут быть где угодно на планете. Ацуму начинает поддаваться чувству тревоги, исходящему от Саму: ситуация и правда не из крутых. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что Кита – спокойный, рассудительный, умелый Кита – запросил врача. И маэв. Второе поднимает уровень беспокойства до ужасающих высот.

– СУИИ сказала, что они шли меньше часа, и что в челноки их не садили, – говорит Саму. – Значит, это недалеко. Эй, – он запинается и вздыхает, – Сакуса. Знаешь, что тут рядом?

Сакуса наклоняется над картой и долго рассматривает рельеф, а после говорит что-то совсем тихо, даже СУИИ не улавливает и вместо перевода выдаёт лишь глитч. Ацуму подходит ближе к нему, встаёт почти плечом к плечу, сохраняя самую короткую из всех возможных дистанций, и заглядывает в нахмуренное лицо:  
– Что?

– К северу от этого места, – Сакуса тыкает пальцем в крестик посадочной площадки, – находится Rüt-vara. Храм боли. Если их, лишённых афар, сразу увели туда, значит порядки здесь сменились за время моего отсутствия.

– Я так понимаю, что не в самую хорошую сторону, да? – нервно улыбается Ацуму. – Что за храм боли?

– Место принудительного покаяния грешников, – ровно говорит Сакуса, – за всё время, что я здесь прожил, оттуда никто не возвращался... в здравом уме.

Ацуму легко может представить себе такое место. Совокупность еды с психотропным эффектом, крошечных – вполне возможно, подземных и совершенно точно тёмных – камер, неуютной атмосферы, духоты и холода, – этого, в принципе, достаточно, чтобы слететь с катушек за пару дней. Вот, почему Кита запрашивал маэв.

Кроме того, обычный храм храмом боли не назовут.

– Пытки? – спрашивает Саму, словно прочитав его мысли, – там пытают?

Сакуса качает головой:  
– Не физически. По большей части.

Ацуму в сердцах топает ногой, ломая стелющиеся по земле ветви какого-то растения. Действовать надо быстро, плана нет, вместо плана – смутные и сумрачные знания об объекте, в который ещё хрен его знает, как попасть. Саму молодец, когда дело касается вызволения пленников из любой жопы, но конкретно подобная ситуация для них обоих определённо впервые. И Ацуму чувствует, что хотя бы часть этого груза нужно взять в свои руки: один этот придурок не справится.

Он и не должен справляться один – они близнецы, в конце концов. Всё делят напополам.

– Так, – говорит Ацуму, вздохнув. – Сакуса, на тебе проникновение за щиты и мозгоправство. Саму, на тебе боёвка и всё из неё вытекающее, включая план по вытаскиванию отсюда наших девственных задниц. Я буду прикрывать и координировать. СУИИ, составь ориентировочную карту, где там что, хотя бы по шагам.

– Да, Ацуму.

– Ты охренел, – говорит Саму. И тут же фыркает, пряча за тыльной стороной ладони невесёлую усмешку. – А впрочем, у тебя мозги для координации лучше подходят. Третий канал связи, если всё-таки придётся разделяться, – он хрустит пальцами на руках, вытаскивая из кобуры пистолет, – за мной.

Ацуму достаёт из собранной аптечки готовый шприц с «Бэтменом», задумчиво глядя на прозрачную опалесцирующую жидкость в плотно закрытой колбе. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь осмелится испытать эту дрянь на себе, но – noblesse oblige, долг требует или как там это правильно говорится. Не слетит же он с катушек из-за часового расширения слухового диапазона? Ранние версии «Бэтмена» травмировали барабанные перепонки, но эта, новёхонькая, вроде как, повышает чувствительность кожи к колебаниям воздуха, не затрагивая уши вообще. Он будет слышать, как летучая мышь... или как дельфинчик.

Лучше так, чем без преимущества, верно?


	43. К. Контроль

И разумеется, на пути к Ингур системы «Баст» обнаруживают аномалию. Это не залежи ценностей и не вражеский корабль, просто планета на пути варп-прыжка, которую они и не заметили бы, если бы не системы дальнего сканирования СУИИ. Терра, очень похожая на Землю, – маленький жёлтый карлик в центре системы из трёх планет, лишь одна из которых похожа на жилую. Она прячется в облаке помех, издаваемых соседним газовым гигантом, и лишь благодаря этому осталась незамеченной ещё при сканировании телескопами инициативы.

Ничего необычного, казалось бы. Проблема лишь в том, что сканеры, собственно, и засёкшие планету посреди прыжка, выдают результаты, которые можно было бы принять за правду лишь в том случае, если на пути прыжка находился пульсар. Гамма, радиоизлучение, помехи всех видов; планета даже чисто теоретически не могла быть тем, чем выглядит сейчас, когда «Баст» тормозит возле неё, боясь возможных проблем для прыжка. На экранах камер – практически вторая Земля, светящееся голубое поле кислородной атмосферы, красивые облака, водяные льды на полюсах. Острова и материки, зеленящиеся фотосинтезирующими растениями. Свет.

– Что за херня? – выдаёт Кенма, в десятый, кажется, раз проверяя показатели сканеров. – Это физически невозможно. Гамма-излучение убивает все известные мне живые организмы, способные разумно мыслить. Атмосфера работает как фильтр, конечно, но чтобы настолько...

– Можно предположить, что там живут неизвестные, – ржёт Тецуро.

Кенма прячет за кашлем истерический смешок. У него, посвятившего полжизни изучению влияния разного рода излучений на всё живое, сейчас, наверное, рушится мир. Впрочем, он не особо подвержен депрессиям по таким поводам, справится. Сейчас важнее узнать, что это за хрень вообще.

– Что скажешь, – Тецуро оборачивается на возникшего за плечом Цукки, – по вашим меркам такое возможно?

Тот медлит с ответом, хмурится, глядя на огни, которые трудно с чем-то спутать. Свет всегда был первым признаком сознания на поверхности планеты, самым ярким из всех видимых и самым ощутимым. Только разумные существа могут позволить себе получить огонь, а следом за ним – электричество и все вытекающие из его использования блага. Впрочем, из-за помех сканеры не могут ни доказать наличие жизни на планете, ни опровергнуть его. Единственное, что у них есть сейчас, – это изображение с камер, регистрирующих лишь фотоны. Такие устройства сложно обмануть.

– Полагаю, это одна из затерянных колоний отесар, – наконец, выдаёт Цукки.

– М? – Тецуро склоняет голову к плечу. – А это ещё кто? Я думал, тут только, ремаф, синтетики и вамдар. Есть кто-то ещё?

Цукки кивает:  
– Отесар – довольно пассивная и скрытная раса. Многие считают их примитивно развитым народом мусорщиков, так как единственный способ контакта с ними – это бартерный обмен разного рода ценностей. Они достаточно умны, чтобы путешествовать в космосе, но при этом все технологии, которыми они владеют, были так или иначе заимствованы у ремаф. Всё, чем они пользуются, либо обменяно на... – Цукки запинается, – условно говоря, мусор...

– Либо?..

– Либо и есть этот самый мусор. Повреждённые корабли и челноки, маяки и прочее, что было оставлено в открытом космосе предками ремаф. Видишь ли, – Цукки поджимает губы, словно мнётся, не решаясь рассказать, – цивилизация ремаф была, за всё течение её истории, разрушена несколько раз. Однако судя по коллекциям, отесар были свидетелями их падений и взлётов. Впрочем, никто ни разу так и не смог добиться от них хотя бы крупицы информации об этом. К тому же, общинно-племенной строй общества и общая, скажем так, неграмотность наводит на мысль о том, что они навряд ли могут что-то рассказать.

Тецуро хмурится: в словах Цукки есть капля сомнения.

– Но ты так не считаешь, – говорит он, и Цукки дёргает уголками губ, даря ему крошечную одобряющую улыбку.

– Положительно. Будь они настолько слабо развитой цивилизацией, отесар не смогли бы колонизировать такое количество планет в квадранте и вне его. Нам известно как минимум шесть их колоний в разных уголках квадранта; они не сообщаются друг с другом, однако в равной степени процветают, несмотря на планетарные условия. Одна из колоний сейчас находится на экране. Я думаю, ты и сам догадываешься, что найти и обжить это место – задача не из простых.

Тецуро фыркает. В груди у него поднимается, перекрывая тревогу, знакомое любопытство, шипучее и пьянящее, как шампанское. Он страшно хочет узнать, что прячется там, за всеми этими помехами, мешающими сенсорам, за этой красивой картинкой псевдо-Земли. Новая загадка будоражит его, заставляя отставить миссию на задний план.

Рациональное зерно в этом тоже есть, конечно же; Тецуро оставляет его для объяснений вышестоящим. Колония – это, в перспективе, отличные союзники. «Мусор», который они собирают, может помочь с ресурсами: рабочие детали ускорят производство кораблей. Да и даже будучи пассивной расой, эти отесар не могут просто игнорировать ситуацию в галактике. Ну, Тецуро пытается в это верить. Не бывает же совсем равнодушных к себе и другим ублюдков, да? Даже маньяки испытывают какие-то чувства.

– Ну что, – говорит он вкрадчиво, не пряча ухмылки, – зайдём в гости, познакомимся с соседями? Нашим целям особо не помешает.

Кенма кривится.

– СУИИ, что там с ребятами из десанта? – спрашивает Тецуро уже на ходу, направляясь в сторону собственной каюты. – Спят?

– Отрицательно, Куроо, – отзывается она, – местоположение – кают-компания «Баст». Текущее занятие – карточная игра, покер, если быть точной. Предположу, что вы захотите знать, кто выигрывает; это энсин Иш.

– Не удивлён, – фыркает Тецуро, – пни его, Тору и Акшу. И Яку ещё тоже, если он не занят ничем срочным, окей?

– Принято.

Цукки следует за Тецуро, как тень, и это едва ли заметно ровно пока они не оказываются наедине в тесноте каюты – хотя называть тесной просторную капитанскую каюту «Баст» как-то не очень правильно. Тецуро спиной чувствует насквозь пронзающий цепкий взгляд, но не поворачивается, чтобы спросить, – трусит. Он не уверен, что сейчас самое время для того, чтобы продолжить выяснение отношений. Он в принципе мало в чём уверен. Ну, за исключением цели миссии и текущего задания.

– Я предполагал, что у тебя останутся вопросы, – медленно проговаривает Цукки, – однако, судя по всему, был неправ.

– Ну, кое-какие вопросы у меня остались. Но они подождут, на самом деле. Мне надо обдумать их более тщательно, – Тецуро оборачивается через плечо с виноватой улыбкой. И, когда Цукки не двигается с места, чтобы уйти восвояси, фыркает, – хочешь лицезреть мой стриптиз, Цукки?

Тот даже не кривится, только глаза закатывает поразительно по-живому, вздыхает, словно воспитатель, уставший объяснять ребёнку правила поведения. Говорит:  
– Ты собираешься оставить меня на борту, – и это утверждение, а не вопрос.

Ну, с этим видом разборок Тецуро как-нибудь справится. Не зря ж его в первопроходцы взяли, верно? Человек без лидерских качеств не смог бы выполнять такие обязанности.

– Ага, – беспечно отзывается он, стягивая форменку через голову и не глядя бросая в сторону кровати. – Претензии?

Взгляд Цукки впивается под лопатки, как экспансивка. Тецуро уже через пару секунд начинает казаться, что у него на спине мишень с центром где-то на десятом позвонке. Шрам в этом месте, самый старый из всех имеющихся, саднит фантомной болью и воспоминанием удара, бутылочным стеклом царапающего кость. Из-за глубины и старости его так и не взялись сводить, – да и Тецуро не особенно этим запаривался. Ну, до тех пор, пока никто не задавал вопросов.

Сейчас ему отчаянно хочется сбежать, потому что эти самые вопросы висят в воздухе, только и ожидая, что Цукки их произнесёт. Пожалуйста, думай о задании, отсылает Тецуро мысленную молитву неясно кому, задание важнее. Ну?

В этот раз ему везёт. Цукки цыкает, выказывая своё осуждение, и набирает полную грудь воздуха, чтобы автоматной очередью выдать свои аргументы, но Тецуро, отбрасывая на кровать и штаны, поворачивается к нему с насмешливой улыбкой:  
– Это не потому что ты не ценен, как член команды. И не потому что я за тебя боюсь. И я прекрасно осознаю, что твои данные и прочая хрень, которую ты можешь выкинуть, будут полезны на поверхности планеты.

Цукки хмурится.

– Тогда почему?

Потому что у меня чуйка на проблемы, и мне нужно перестраховаться, не отвечает Тецуро. Улыбается:  
– На всякий случай? Если мы встрянем, ты вместе с оставшейся десантной группой пойдёшь нас спасать.

– В положении вероятной опасности твоё рвение самому высадиться на планету выглядит ещё менее разумно, – ровно чеканит Цукки. – Не лучше ли сначала отправить разведотряд, и только потом высаживаться самому?

Тецуро мрачнеет. Да, ему никогда не нравилась эта логика, – хотя именно она была присуща самым успешным боевым лидерам. Воспринимать своих людей как расходный материал... нет, Тецуро никогда бы так не смог. К тому же, людей у него не так уж и много.

– У меня не так много людей, чтобы растрачивать их попусту, – улыбается он, облекая свои мысли в слова, – к тому же, я, в некотором роде, перфекционист. «Хочешь сделать хорошо – сделай это сам» и всё такое. – И, прерывая готовое вырваться возражение Цукки, вскидывает руку, – я знаю, что это нелогично и неразумно. Но это то, что говорит мне моя интуиция, окей? И она, в отличие от логики, не подвела меня ни разу. Да и что там такого страшного может случиться?

О, он ненавидит этот вопрос.

– Абсурд, – надменно парирует Цукки.

Впрочем, тепла в его голосе значительно больше, чем раньше, и это радует. Тецуро вспоминает костёр в его разуме, этот маленький весенний оазис в царстве вечной зимы, и улыбается широко-широко:  
– Существование Вселенной – тоже своего рода абсурд, знаешь ли. Для тебя сейчас всё сводится лишь к одному вопросу.

Тецуро страшно не хочет озвучивать этот вопрос. Он достаточно натерпелся в Прошлые Разы, не миллионы, но определённо сотни прошлых раз, когда ему либо лгали в лицо, либо давали не тот ответ, на который он надеялся. И надежда со временем не умерла, конечно, но померкла, ушла на задний план, выпростав перед собой щиты из улыбок и шуток. Тецуро теперь просто не умеет по-другому. Даже если сейчас у него значительно больше шансов.

– Какому вопросу? – хмурится Цукки.

Кажется, и правда не догоняет. Тецуро прикусывает губу, натягивая свежую футболку: в душ идти страшно лениво, да и ради этого придётся-таки выгнать Цукки из каюты, чего совсем не хочется. Хочется быть ближе, хотя они и так уже стоят на границе здоровых товарищеских отношений.

– Верить мне или нет, – тихо говорит Тецуро.

Он надеется, что в голос не просочились эмоции от его предыдущих неудачных опытов. Ну или что Цукки их не поймёт. Или хотя бы просто проигнорирует – хотя нет, это уже не в его духе. Он обязательно допытается, если узнает. Влезет под шкуру, выдернет оттуда всё, что болит, чтобы разобрать по полочкам... и, может быть, вылечить. Тецуро не хочет, чтобы он взвалил это на себя. Чтобы вообще хоть кто-нибудь взвалил это на себя, потому что это в любом случае только его, Куроо Тецуро, ноша.

Цукки издаёт забавный глитч, словно его застали врасплох. Тецуро не заглядывает ему в лицо, боясь разглядеть в нём правильный ответ, и медленно одевается дальше, силясь выглядеть спокойнее, чем есть на самом деле. Он давно привык к этому, теперь даже усилий особых прилагать не надо – ну, для ненаблюдательных личностей. Для Цукки нужно немного актёрского мастерства.

– Я верю тебе, – говорит Цукки. – Я же сказал тогда.

И о, это как... Как нырнуть в океан на Геббельсе – горячий, дымящийся, душный от углекислого газа и пузырящийся от малейшей капельки кислоты. Задерживаешь дыхание, прыгаешь – некоторые рифы там почти упираются в небо – и плотная, солёная-солёная вода обнимает тебя со всех сторон, согревая до последней проклятой митохондрии. Главное не задохнуться – над поверхностью воды практически невозможно дышать. И давление сжимает грудную клетку со всех сторон, вынуждая выпустить из лёгких почти весь воздух. Если нырнуть чуть глубже, морские течения вынесут тебя к берегу сами, не ударив ни об один из возвышающихся над водой камней.

Один из самых популярных курортов на Геббельсе назывался, кажется «Объятия Матери», но у Тецуро никогда не было подходящего примера, чтобы узнать правдивость этой метафоры. Он бы назвал его просто «Верой», наверное. Безопасное ощущение контроля, которое Тецуро чувствует, когда Цукки признаётся, что верит ему, – лучше этого чувства он, пожалуй, не ощутит уже ничего.

– Я верю тебе, – повторяет Цукки, словно пытаясь убедить в этом и самого себя тоже, хотя его голос кристально-честен, – однако существование интуиции для меня – наиболее сомнительный из всех феноменов органического разума.

Тецуро поворачивается к нему, хватая со стола шлем, и делает усилие, чтобы заглянуть в лицо, исказившееся эмоцией, сравнимой с человеческим беспокойством. Вау. Цукки беспокоится. Повод вернуться с вылазки живым и невредимым. Повод не влезать в неприятности – ну, хотя бы намеренно. Случайности случаются без его контроля.

– В мире много вещей, которые нельзя разумно объяснить, – говорит Тецуро с искренней улыбкой. Наплыв нежности он не может сдержать ну совсем никак, только руки сжимает в кулаки, избегая порыва коснуться блестящих глиттером скул. – Некоторые вещи работают только когда в них веришь. Плацебо! Удача, например.

Цукки снова кривится, но в этот раз в его глазах вспыхивает мятежный огонёк желания поспорить. Тецуро фыркает, поднимая брови – возражай, мол.

– Существование удачи опровергает элементарная статистика, – сухо выдаёт Цукки, – строго говоря, это лишь миф.

Тецуро хлопает его по плечу, сокращая расстояние до опасно, почти обжигающе близкого, и втягивает носом воздух, наслаждаясь запахом.

– Во-о-от, – насмешка появляется в голосе сама собой, – «строго говоря» не работает в этом абсурдном мире, Цукки. Статистика, вероятности, вся эта ваша научная угловатая хрень, она не работает, когда ты застрял посреди ожесточённых боевых действий с виброножом и половинкой сухого пайка. А удача – удача действует. И надежда тоже. И всё остальное, что ты не понимаешь, но можешь попробовать понять. Если хочешь.

Ответ получается резковатым – потому что Цукки пытается шатать основные столбы, на которых держится хлипкая психика Тецуро – но злости не вызывает. Потому что:  
– Я подумаю над этим, – говорит Цукки спокойно.

Потому что:  
– Будь осторожен, – говорит Цукки ещё спокойнее.

Потому что Цукки перехватывает Тецуро за плечо, когда тот стремится отойти, и сжимает в холодных пальцах крепко, словно добычу. И заглядывает в глаза, спрашивая совершенно-нахрен-не-синтетический вопрос, от которого сердце Тецуро подскакивает куда-то к горлу, отбивая стаккато:  
– Ты же будешь, да?

– Буду, – улыбается Тецуро. Спроси это кто-то другой, он бы отшутился. – Обещаю, Цукки.

И ехидничает, подставляя щёку:  
– Поцелуйчик на дорожку?

Цукки морщится, отдёргивая руку, словно обжёгшись. Уходит почти бегом – так... нелогично для синтетика.

По пути в грузовой отсек Тецуро насвистывает одну из доварповских попсовых песен себе под нос. Ему странно: одновременно весело и тревожно, словно что-то, что должно произойти, притаилось где-то рядом, ожидая своего часа. И это что-то явно не Хорошее Событие, которых в жизни Тецуро было маловато, чтобы ощущать приближение нутром. Часы мерно тикают в кармашке на груди, под бронёй, он слышит вибрацию механизма кожей, но даже это не успокаивает засевшее внутри ощущение приближающейся задницы. Что-то случится, и что-то плохое, и дай ему боже не потерять при этом своих людей.

Себя – всегда можно. Он из всякого дерьма выбирался.

Яку ловит его за шкирку – буквально: хватается за край щитка на спине и тянет на себя с силой, вообще-то не свойственной обычному полевому врачу. Шипит с высоты своего маленького, но всё-таки угрожающего, учитывая профессию, роста:  
– Какого хрена?!

– Какого хрена что? – Тецуро насмешливо поднимает брови.

– Ты серьёзно, – Яку делает медленный вдох, унимая злую дрожь в голосе, – серьёзно хочешь высадиться на планету, от которой за проклятый парсек фонит гамма-излучением? Словосочетание «лучевая болезнь» тебе ни о чём не говорит? При таком уровне излучения ты подохнешь через... СУИИ?

И она, конечно же, вежливо отвечает:  
– Сорок пять целых и три десятых секунды – при условии, что на Куроо не будет брони.

– Вот! – Яку топает ногой. – Так какого хрена?!

Тецуро стучит по щитку на груди, беспечно улыбаясь: вот она, мол, броня. Он предполагал, что реакция Яку будет бурной, но не думал, что он вспылит вот так. Забавно.

– Фонит вокруг, – мягко, но убедительно говорит он, – на планете, скорее всего, условия заебись! Ты не видел? Она светится получше самых развитых колоний бета-квадранта. Там точно кто-то живёт.

Яку мрачнеет, словно прочитав настроение Тецуро – и восторг, и любопытство, и тревогу, и это подступающее нечто тоже, – но вместо того, чтобы просто согласиться с вылазкой, возражает снова, в этот раз по-другому.

– Ты уверен? В смысле, Тецуро, я знаю эту твою «хуйня-должна-произойти» философию. Ты хочешь взять события – я не знаю, какие, но жопой чую, что они есть – под контроль. Но ты, – Яку делает паузу, – уверен? Мы можем просто проигнорировать существование этой колонии и лететь себе дальше, тут официально нет ничего, что имело бы ценность для инициативы. У нас только предположения. Да Кенма и остановился-то только ради того, чтобы на аномалию поглазеть!

Тецуро вздыхает. Ну да, проигнорировать можно. Он мог бы умерить своё любопытство... наверное. И посетить это место потом, когда всё уляжется. Он мог бы развернуть корабль и найти другую точку добычи ресурсов, кроме пояса Ингур – их здесь тьма. Среди всех вариантов развития событий он мог бы сделать очень и очень многое, – ну, так считает Яку. Сам Тецуро прекрасно знает, что некоторых вещей невозможно избежать. Это как судьба, и вопрос не в том, борешься ли ты с ней.

Вопрос в контроле. Они столкнулись с этим местом неспроста: было бы оно неважным, осталось бы незамеченным.

– Яку, – вкрадчиво начинает Тецуро, и тот заранее морщится, готовясь к убийственной аргументации, – вот у тебя на операционном столе человек, которого можно спасти. Ты волен пройти мимо, потому что больше не связан этой своей хренью имени Гиппократа. Ты волен также его спасти. Что ты предпочтёшь?

– Ты знаешь, что, – бурчит Яку. – Но люди – это люди. Я не понимаю, что пытаешься спасти ты.

Себя? – думает Тецуро, и тут же отметает этот вариант. Нет. Его тащит куда-то дальше и глубже не то новообретённая сила афар, мерзко гудящая в каждой клетке тела, не то старая интуитивная привычка влезать в дерьмо раньше, чем оно свалится на голову само.

– Я просто делаю то, что могу сделать, – выдыхает Тецуро. – Ты же знаешь, Яку. Я сижу на жопе ровно, когда осознаю, что вариантов нет. Знакомство с местной колонией будет полезнее добычи ресурсов, а мы собираемся сделать и то, и другое. Круто же? 

– Ага, – саркастично соглашается Яку. – Только с того света вытаскивать тебя потом придётся мне.

– Ну, на то ты мне и друг. Или врач. Вруг. Доктруг? Бродок? Брок? – Тецуро смеётся. – Эй, эй, врачам нельзя калечить людей!

– Это превентивные меры! – бурчит Яку, отвешивая ему подзатыльник, – чтобы ты не покалечился ещё сильнее. – Он задумчиво чешет переносицу, а потом кивает каким-то своим мыслям. – Ладно, чем чёрт не шутит. Ждите меня в грузовом, я соберу аптечку и приду. Без меня не вылетать! Приказ бортового врача.

Тецуро прыскает, шутливо отдавая честь:  
– Есть, сэр бортовой врач, сэр! Так точно, сэр бортовой врач, сэр!

И Яку, прежде чем уйти к себе, отвешивает ему ещё одну оплеуху. Он сам продолжает идти к грузовому отсеку, краем глаза отмечая, чем занимается экипаж. Уже никто из научного отдела не спит в своих каютах, даже альфа-смена: всех слишком взбудоражила аномалия и возможность её изучить. Тецуро ни черта не понимает во всём этом, но судя по восторженно-возмущённым возгласам, эта планета – реально интересный феномен. Ну и ладно, думает он, развлекайтесь.

В грузовом уже все в сборе – не считая Яку. Иш сидит на крыше челнока, болтая ногами – он в свои тридцать три выглядит, как ребёнок, создавая обманчивое ощущение слабости. Он вообще не похож на нормального, стереотипного оллинца: ни тебе скрытых эмоций, ни медитаций, ни сдержанности в словах и жестах. Иш – отщепенец, но Тецуро любит таких всей душой.

Тора, в свою очередь, с горящими глазами ходит туда-сюда по палубе, словно запертый зверь. Ему явно не терпится: он никогда не любил сидеть взаперти. И только Акша, спокойная, как паучиха, прячется в тени челнока, прикрыв глаза. Они все ждут – каждый по-своему. И, едва заслышав шаги, все как один упираются взглядами в Тецуро.

– Гамма-излучение? – медленно говорит Акша. – Серьёзно? Ты загонишь нас в свинцовые гробики, Тецу.

Иш фыркает:  
– Опять ваше любопытство, командир.

– Инопланетяне? – восторженно орёт Тора, – там инопланетяне?

Тецуро плюхается рядом с челноком, скрестив ноги, и запрокидывает голову, широко зевая. Отвечает:  
– Акша, опять твоя фамильярность! Вот когда загоню – тогда и возмущайся. – Она закатывает глаза, но ничего не возражает. – Иш, как будто тебе самому не интересно. – Он бурчит что-то на оллинском, ёрзая на месте. – Тора, угомонись. Да, там инопланетяне. Наверное. Наши сканеры всё ещё ловят помехи.

– А зачем вы туда, кстати? – спрашивает подошедшая проводить Барвина. – Мы ж за ресурсами собирались.

И за Тецуро, спасибо ей огромное, наконец-то отвечает СУИИ:  
– Обнаружение дружественных колоний более важно для будущих военных действий против вамдар. Кроме того, учитывая данные, которые сообщил Цукишима, есть большая вероятность найти на планете несколько более ценные ресурсы, чем нулевой элемент, дейтерий и гелий-3.

– Вот, – с умудрённым видом кивает Тецуро. – Спасибо, дорогая. Ты могла бы сказать это раньше, но я не осуждаю.

СУИИ смеётся, издавая этот приятный электронный звук, от которого теплеет на сердце. Интересно, смех Цукки похож на это? Надо будет выяснить.

На бортовых часах три минуты девятого, когда они, наконец, вылетают. Яку хмурится, глядя на экраны, и бормочет под нос все известные ему диагнозы, как проклятия: от лучевой болезни до гонореи. Придурок. Тецуро дёргает ногой в ожидании, и гул афар в его крови становится почти невыносимо громким, словно предупреждает о грядущей опасности.

Всё тихо, и это напрягает ещё сильнее.

– СУИИ, запроси посадку, – говорит Иш, когда челнок входит в стратосферу. – Они же разговаривают на ремафском?

– Положительно. Радиоэфир пуст, энсин Иш. Ответа нет. Предположительно, их сообщение происходит несколько иным способом.

В разговор влезает Тецуро:  
– Помехи? Излучение? Погодка на поверхности?

– Двадцать два градуса по Цельсию, Куроо, – отвечает СУИИ, начиная с последнего вопроса, – гамма-излучение на поверхности отсутствует: судя по всему, атмосфера действительно работает как фильтр. Помехи радиоэфира не замечены, однако сообщение с «Баст» будет несколько затруднительным ввиду влияния соседнего газового гиганта. Также могу сообщить, что на планете действительно есть жизнь: сенсоры челнока заметили биологические маркеры.

И вот теперь тревога отпускает Тецуро, исчезая, словно её и не было. Остаются только уверенность и радость, предвкушение приключений, интерес, в конце концов. Он улыбается:  
– Передай ребятам на «Баст», что у нас всё зашибись, – и переключается на команду, – так, дамы и господа, ведём себя тихо-мирно, пушками не светим, в конфликты не вступаем. Мы здесь от имени инициативы, все такие хорошие добрые лапочки. Окей?

Акша усмехается, кивая вместе с остальными, и только Яку закатывает глаза:  
– Себе это скажи.

Иш садит челнок на освещённой стороне планеты, неподалёку от города. Световой день здесь уже заканчивается, звезда клонится к горизонту, окрашивая небо в пёстрые цвета. Тецуро оглядывает местность, выпрыгивая из челнока на влажную – видимо, после дождя – землю: вокруг сплошняком зелёные поля с вкраплениями сбившихся в группы-пятна ярких цветков, и впереди, к северу, если верить компасу, высится несколькими причудливыми башнями город. Горизонт чист, если не считать одного пятна: это тоже челнок.

– Нас заметили, – смешливо говорит Тецуро, и команда тотчас же напрягается, – да не парьтесь вы так, не воюем же! Всё будет супер.

– У тебя всегда всё супер, – бурчит Яку.

Но руку с кобуры всё-таки убирает.

Челнок, тоже причудливый, из слегка опалесцирующего светлого материала, садится совсем рядом с ними, сминая траву. Тецуро шагает вперёд, расслабленный и спокойный, снимает с головы шлем, вдыхая свежий, пахнущий озоном и цветами воздух. Имплант не верещит об аллергической реакции, и это чертовски радует: большая часть земных цветов способна одним запахом загнать его в гроб.

– СУИИ, – чеканно приказывает Тецуро, когда из челнока вышагивает несколько фигур в бесформенных светлых балахонах, – перевод и синтезатор речи.

Услышав её согласие, он делает ещё один шаг вперёд, останавливаясь на безопасном расстоянии от инопланетян. Вглядывается в мешковатую одежду, пытаясь разглядеть под ней внешность новых союзников – или, если их подведёт удача, врагов. Они двигаются вперёд бесстрашно и плавно, как призраки, и их лидер тоже шагает вперёд, сокращая расстояние между собой и Тецуро до расстояния вытянутой руки.

– Здравствуйте, – улыбчиво говорит Тецуро, – мы пришли с миром?

– Это нам известно, – грубым, почти лающим голосом отвечает инопланетянин. Ремафский из его уст звучит ужасно угрожающе. – Вы – Пришедшие с Текх-Ан-У, путешественники. Это честь для нас, принимать вас как гостей. 

Из белого балахона появляются руки – все целиком, от кончиков коротких перепончатых пальцев до локтей покрытые сияющей медно-рыжей чешуёй с лёгким зеленоватым отливом. Инопланетянин скидывает с головы скрывающий лицо капюшон, и под ним оказывается всамделишний рептилоид: безносый, с нависшими мешковатыми веками и острыми скулами, сильно сужающими лицо. Длинные клыки слегка выступают из-под верхней губы, завершая фэнтезийный образ, и Тецуро старается не слишком активно пялиться – мало ли, вдруг здесь, как и в Млечном Пути, это невежливо.

– Моё имя Рассхейг, – говорит инопланетянин, вежливо кланяясь, – и я приветствую вас от имени колонии Эр-сфа. Это честь для нас – принимать здесь путешественников из далёких миров.

Тецуро кланяется в ответ:  
– Куроо Тецуро, первопроходец ковчега «Линкс». Благодарю, – он запинается, – за оказанную честь, да. Мне сообщили, что вы торговцы? Мы можем наладить торговое сообщение с вашей планетой, если вы не против.

Улыбка делает лицо Рассхейга довольно жутким. Он снова кланяется – Тецуро замечает под балахоном длинный горб чешуйчатого хвоста – и всё с теми же интонациями говорит:  
– Прошу, давайте поговорим об этом позднее. Окажите нам честь принять вас по всем правилам нашего народа, Куроо Тецуро.

Где-то здесь есть подвох, он жопой это чует. Впрочем, интуиция не вопит об огромной смертельной опасности, и именно поэтому Тецуро соглашается, вновь неловко поклонившись Рассхейгу и отослав немой жестовый приказ «не дёргаемся» своим ребятам.

– Если желаете, можете проследовать за нами на своём транспорте, – вежливо говорит Рассхейг, – в ином случае, прошу на борт.

И добавляет, когда Тецуро очевидно подвисает над выбором:  
– Для нас не станет оскорблением ваше недоверие, Куроо Тецуро. Тот факт, что вы осмелились ступить на эту землю, несмотря на опасность, уже оказывает нам честь.

Натянуто улыбнувшись, Тецуро идёт на компромисс:  
– Я полечу с вами, Рассхейг. А остальные проследуют за вашим челноком. Хорошо?

– Приемлемо.

Яку едва слышно матерится. СУИИ недовольно гудит в динамик, но ни словом не возражает: судя по всему, она уже поняла, что в некоторых ситуациях с Тецуро спорить бесполезно. Он выдыхает, перехватив неудобно лежащий под мышкой шлем, и шагает вслед за Рассхейгом к причудливому челноку. Спрашивает:  
– Могу я отсканировать материал?

– Разумеется, – шипуче отвечает Рассхейг.

Тецуро направляет сканер на полимер и задумчиво хмыкает: по химическому составу это не сплав, но композит, близкий составом к кальциевой зубной эмали. Прочность ему придают кальций и кремний в смешении с множеством органических веществ. Почти как кости, только ещё крепче. Интересно.

Изнутри челнок почти ничем не отличается от привычного: те же кресла с ремнями, экраны по плотным стенкам и панели управления перед креслом пилота. Технология почти родная: глядя на переключатели и реле, Тецуро без труда догадывается, какие за что отвечают. Челнок плавно взмывает в воздух, обжигая огнём манёвровых зелёный травяной ковёр, и летит в сторону города, вблизи всё больше напоминающего улей. Ровные округлые здания с цветными из-за витражей окнами образуют спиральную застройку, в которой очень легко заблудиться. Улицы вливаются друг в друга, образуя сетки перекрёстков, в которых проще ориентироваться чутьём, чем логикой.

В самом центре спирали стоит одна из самых высоких башен, почти небоскрёб. Пик, увенчанный длинным металлическим штырём, напоминающим антенну или флагшток без флага, отражает солнечный свет каждой ячейкой бутылочно-зелёной глянцевой черепицы. Окна, по спирали опоясывающие каждый этаж башни, застеклены абстрактными витражами самых разных цветов.

– Храм Эсхари, – говорит Рассхейг, – это честь для нас, принимать путешественников здесь.

Челнок останавливается на широкой улице перед башней и, дождавшись высадки, улетает восвояси, давая пространство для манёвра второму. Тецуро замечает нескольких отесар, одетых в цветные балахоны без капюшонов: они бросают на него любопытные взгляды, но не пытаются остановиться и поглазеть, просто шагая дальше по своим делам. Атмосфера подле храма – мирная до тревоги, как в колониях кластера Пасифика, дома у маэв. Рассхейг снова кланяется, вытягивая руки перед собой и указывая Тецуро на лишённую дверей арку входа в башню.

– Иш, на тебе охрана челнока, – говорит Тецуро, – остальные – за мной.

И заходит внутрь. Рассхейг семенит за ним, направляя к лестнице, оказывающейся причудливым эскалаторным механизмом, приводимым в движение чем-то неэлектрическим. В мгновение ока они оказываются наверху башни, в разбитом на сотни цветов свете витражей. Рассхейг предлагает им присесть за большой каменный стол, такой же круглый, как и всё остальное здесь, и подождать, а после удаляется, раздавая своим людям приказы на своём шипучем рептильем языке.

Часы в нагрудном кармашке Тецуро тикают отчего-то особенно громко.


	44. Б. Пиррова победа

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АХТУНГ: радикальное мясо, всё пиздец всё пиздец, пожалуйста не читайте если вы к такому не готовы

Лейтенант приходит утром... если, конечно, можно разделить время в темноте камеры на такие категории, как утро, день, вечер и ночь. Бокуто даже не пытается подняться: у него совсем не осталось сил для физического сопротивления; давешняя боль, эхом ходившая в теле всё это время, только-только затихла, и ему страшно хочется отдохнуть. Поспать, наблюдая красивые сны. Да хотя бы просто поспать, на самом деле. Хотя бы просто вздохнуть без боли в сломанных рёбрах. Перестать ощущать забившую нос вонь мочи, блевотины и крови.

Холодная рука касается щеки, и Бокуто на секунду начисто забывает о том, что Лейтенант – это не Акааши, а кто-то чужой. Он открывает глаза – глаз, если быть точным; второй заплыл так, что веко даже на щёлочку не приоткрывается, и есть вероятность, что его выбили начисто, с концами. В пустой голове появляется восторженный образ себя-в-пиратской-повязке, и Бокуто фыркает, тут же морщась от боли и заходясь хриплым кашлем, от которого лёгкие рвутся наружу.

Холодные руки касаются груди, давят едва заметно, облегчая дыхание. Акааши – нет, нет, нет; Лейтенант – молчит, и в его выражение лица не просачивается ни одной эмоции. Бокуто отчаянно хочет обмануться этой минутной нежностью и заботой, но тело, запомнившее вчерашние пытки, реагирует на Лейтенанта рефлекторно, раньше, чем мозг: мышцы напрягаются в желании отшатнуться, отползти подальше, смягчить летящий в болевую точку удар. Переломанные руки пытаются сжаться в кулаки, но у Бокуто выходит лишь слегка дёрнуть пальцами на более целой левой руке. Правая не слушается совсем, и это было бы плохим знаком, если бы он надеялся выйти из этой заварушки живым и целым.

Бокуто не надеется. Даже если это чувство есть где-то в его душе, оно запрятано глубоко-глубоко, завалено ощущениями боли, отчаяния и ненависти. Акааши не простит себя за то, что делает сейчас, и сам Бокуто навряд ли сможет пережить это без проблем. Впрочем, сейчас это не так уж и важно: единственное, о чём стоит думать, – это спасение. Собственной задницы, задницы Акааши, всех остальных задниц в этой галактике. Видит богиня, у него должно получиться. Иначе прахом пойдёт всё, ради чего они так старались. Ради чего они оставили весь прошлый мир позади.

– Заберите его, – тихо чеканит Лейтенант. 

Касание прохладных рук исчезает, и на его место снова приходит боль: Бокуто вздёргивают за плечи, взваливая на носилки, и тащат подальше от вонючей тёмной камеры в полшага по диагонали. Тело гудит эхом вопящих нервных окончаний; чуждые механизмы под руководством СУИИ восстанавливают клетки, заживляя гематомы и сращивая трещины в костях. Вывернутые под неестественным углом руки вправляют уже вамдар: Бокуто снова оказывается на операционном столе, но у него попросту нет сил бояться. В Млечном Пути он мог выдержать недели и месяцы изощрённых пыток, а здесь... здесь было достаточно присутствия Лейтенанта и этой мерзкой жижи, от которой огнём вспыхивают нервы.

Покончив с костями, вамдар уходят. Акааши облокачивается на столешницу напротив операционного стола и прикрывает глаза, нервным жестом массируя переносицу. Повторяет:  
– Сдавайся, Бокуто. У тебя нет выхода, кроме как сдаться.

Смех рвётся из груди к горлу, бередя повреждённые рёбра, и Бокуто фыркает, стараясь не напрягать диафрагму. Скалится, шатая языком почти выбитый зуб:  
– Не-а. Сам сдавайся, если так хочется, – он поднимает брови, с трудом заставляя себя не морщиться, – а, погоди! Ты уже.

Маска спокойствия на лице Лейтенанта трескается, словно ему отвесили смачную оплеуху. Он загорается гневом, хмурится, глядя исподлобья, и Бокуто заглядывает ему в глаза, пытаясь различить в почти матовой черноте хотя бы отголоски того парня, который всегда вытаскивал его из дерьма. Ничего. Пусто. Лейтенант – как обёртка от конфеты с камнем внутри. Бокуто ощущает, как что-то обрывается внутри него, словно последняя ниточка этой проклятой, ни на что не годной надежды, каким-то чудом продолжавшей держать его на плаву.

На мгновение он позволяет себе тонуть – и тотчас же ощущает звонкую ментальную пощёчину. СУИИ. Злая, разгневанная, удивительно живая для синтетического разума, – она не позволяет ему расклеиться, не позволяет даже секундной слабости: ругается электронными звуками, совсем непохожими на слова, и ни один крик, ни один возглас долгие несколько минут не может пробиться сквозь этот шум. Лейтенант говорит что-то, но Бокуто ни словечка не различает, только наблюдает, как на точёном бледном лице поочерёдно вспыхивают ярость, а потом разочарование, а потом презрение. Может, это – его настоящие чувства? Кто знает.

– ...не понимаю, – наконец, улавливает Бокуто. – Как вообще можно работать под началом такого взбалмошного, иррационального и глупого человека? Это отвратительно.

Он хрипло усмехается в ответ:  
– Ага, но тебе это нравилось. Знаешь, что ещё тебе нравилось?

В глазах Лейтенанта мелькает что-то знакомое, едва уловимое, словно поплывок дёргается, когда рыба попадается на крючок. Бокуто перечисляет простые, глупые вещи: закаты над Белым Городом, далёкие созвездия, аномалия Альгиавы, в определённом радиодиапазоне похожая на распустившийся цветок аэнской ночной лилии. Он припоминает, как они с Акааши сидели за учебниками в библиотеке Альянса, с одним большим стаканом геверского кофе на двоих, купленным на деньги, отложенные на проезд. Как Акааши простудился, и приходилось варить ему стрёмную маэвскую целебную жижу, чтобы он не свихнулся в отсутствие ментальных щитов. Как они учились друг у друга всем этим пси-штучкам, держась за руки: Бокуто пытался ставить преграды, Акааши – их преодолевать.

Я люблю тебя, не звучит во всём этом ужасно длинном монологе. Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, только ты, дурак, за столько лет этого так и не заметил. Бокуто знает, что всё вот это, что он перечисляет и рассказывает сейчас, никогда не вернётся – не после того, что произошло.

И продолжает, упрямо и оптимистично.

– ...и когда я был на третьем курсе академии, помнишь, ты сидел на моей пересдаче? Философия всегда была тем ещё говном, я думал, всё, последний неуд и вылечу, а ты хоба! – и вытащил меня. Ха, тебе всегда легко это удавалось. А на Терра Верде, когда мы застряли в одной подземке с ополченцами из Квин-коу? Я забалтывал их лидера, а ты делал эти свои, как выражается бро, вуду-штуки, потому что, помнишь же? Они меня траванули какой-то хренью, что я просто физически не мог заткнуться. А потом ещё аллергией долбануло, и ты меня тащил окопами к челноку. Говорил, что не бросишь.

Лейтенант выглядит почти заворожённо, пока Бокуто говорит, но монолог прерывается кашлем из-за сломанных рёбер, и магия исчезает. На родном – и таком чужом сейчас лице вновь появляется это надменное выражение, совсем не свойственное Акааши. Лейтенант словно смахивает с себя наваждение, морщится, и знакомый огонёк снова тонет в черноте его глаз.

– Всё это незначительно перед лицом логики, – медленно проговаривает он.

– Хуёгики, – бурчит Бокуто почти обиженно. – Серьёзно? После стольких лет ты снова решил забраться поглубже в свою рациональную чепуху? Я ни за что не поверю, что это твой выбор, – он делает паузу, ожидая реакции, – Акааши. Не зли меня!

Взгляд Лейтенанта становится мрачно-задумчивым, и это не самый хороший знак. Бокуто внутренне ёжится, готовясь к новой порции пыток, но ничего не происходит. Разве что:  
– Предательство не сломило тебя. Боль тоже, – Лейтенант нервным жестом прикусывает ноготь на большом пальце, – зачем кому-то настолько сильному идти по пути хаоса?

О, в ход пошли мягкие аргументы? Прекрасно, Бокуто даже сопротивляться особо не надо. Он делает усилие, чтобы натянуть на лицо самый ехидный из своих оскалов, ерошит перья на голове и осторожно смеётся:  
– Хаос веселее! Ты и сам это знаешь. Эта вамдарская системка – скука смертная. Сидеть на одном месте всю жизнь, не имея возможности выбора? Ха! Хрена с два.

Стремительно заживающее тело требует жрать – внезапная волна голода поднимается урчанием в желудке; Бокуто ойкает, хватаясь только-только начинающей правильно ощущаться рукой за голый живот, прикусывает губу, скользя взглядом по полкам в комнате. Тут нет ничего съестного – ну, за исключением Лейтенанта, но Бокуто никогда не увлекался настолько больноублюдочными блюдами, хотя есть человечину ему пару раз приходилось.

– Акаа-а-а-аши, – тянет он лениво и капризно, как раньше, сомневаясь, что это разбудит в Лейтенанте хоть что-нибудь, но всё же решившись попытаться, – покорми меня. Капитан Бокуто Котаро требует жрать! Ты меня, – он запинается, – трахал вчера, так что изволь кормить. 

Лейтенант морщится – неясно, какая часть монолога не понравилась ему сильнее всего. Он отдаёт короткий неразборчивый приказ стоящим за дверями вамдар, и те заходят, заковывая Бокуто в кандалы, а затем волочат обратно в камеру – к счастью, уже отмытую от недавних пыток. Он даже воспаряет духом, на самом деле: Лейтенант, похоже, решил, что пытать болью и насилием его бесполезно.

Лейтенант, похоже, не догоняет, что это были самые вероятные способы заставить его сломаться. Уговоры в случае с Бокуто – заранее провальная затея.

Он садится на пол, приваливаясь спиной к стене, и прикрывает глаза. СУИИ тревожно гудит где-то в затылке, отчего мурашки ползут по коже головы, ероша перья. Бокуто чувствует, что она хочет что-то сказать, и даёт отмашку:  
– Ну?

– Вы в порядке? – спрашивает СУИИ.

Глупый вопрос. Конечно же, он в порядке! Да. В полном. Абсолютном. Следы пыток заживают быстрее, чем он ожидал, и боль уже почти прошла, так что всё хорошо. Замечательно. Прекрасно! Светлое будущее, как говорится, не за горами.

...на коже вспыхивают фантомные ощущения прикосновений; липкое чувство опороченности, испорченности, повреждённости: словно Бокуто – старая ваза, покрытая сеткой трещин, готовая развалиться от дуновения воздуха. Пустой, поломанный, некрасивый и грязный изнутри и снаружи. Он пытается обнять себя руками, но кандалы не позволяют и этого: получается лишь свернуться в позе эмбриона, ткнувшись лицом в колени, и позволить себе расплакаться, как ребёнок.

– Я переживу это, – шепчет Бокуто скорее самому себе, чем СУИИ, потому что уж она-то точно знает больше, чем он: у неё в подчинении всякие статистики и прочее логичное дерьмо, – я... переживу это, ладно? В этом же нет ничего... – он всхлипывает; истерический смех рвётся из горла, царапая клетку рёбер изнутри, – ничего такого. Совсем ничего.

– Бокуто... – тихо говорит СУИИ, но не продолжает фразу, то ли заранее осознав её бесполезность, то ли просто не рассчитав дальнейшие слова.

Бокуто стискивает зубы до дрожи в ходящих под кожей желваках, сжимает кулаки так сильно, что отросшие из-за слишком быстрой регенерации острые ногти вспарывают кожу до мяса, но боли больше не чувствует: её смывает волной эмоций, до того сильных, что кружится голова. Бокуто не умеет держать себя в руках, когда ему плохо, но сейчас показывать слабость нельзя, иначе пытки продолжатся до тех пор, пока его не доломает окончательно.

В этом эмоциональном шторме у него нет ни одного якоря. Крики и рыдания рвутся наружу, но Бокуто сдерживает их, поверхностно дыша через раз. В глазах от недостатка кислорода пляшут чернильные кляксы. СУИИ пытается помочь, суёт в разум картинки-воспоминания: о доме, о планетах, на которых он был, о друзьях, врагах, случайных любовниках, о счастливых объятиях, радуге на фоне растворяющихся пурпурных грозовых туч. Она показывает Бокуто всё самое оптимистичное и радостное, что может найти в его голове и своих базах данных, но это ни капли не помогает.

– Прости, СУИИ, – тихо говорит он, стараясь унять дрожь в голосе, – сейчас я, – и всхлипывает снова; крупные градины слёз со стуком капают на пол, – сейчас я отойду. Всё будет хорошо. План правда был дерьмовый, ха-ха...

Я думал, что выдержу, не говорит Бокуто, и СУИИ оборачивается объятием вокруг его разума, говорит уверенно и твёрдо:  
– Вы выдержите, Бокуто. Вы справитесь.

– Это сейчас были предположения, – он смеётся, – или точные расчёты? Какова вообще вероятность...

– Согласно моим данным, – сухо, но с каплей теплоты в голосе чеканит СУИИ, – и вы, и Куроо Тецуро обладаете феноменальным умением не поддаваться никаким расчётам вообще. Мои данные ни разу за время анализа ваших действий не совпали с тем, что выходило у вас в итоге. Именно поэтому я могу заверить вас, – она делает длинную паузу. – Вы справитесь, Бокуто.

И мягко толкает его в стазис. Он просыпается, смутно созерцая происходящее, только когда вновь ощущает колкую боль в сгибе локтя. Кто-то заботится о нём: ставит капельницу с чем-то, судя по ощущениям, питательным – глюкозой или вроде того, Бокуто не разбирается; мягко проводит по перьям, приглаживая их, вытирает влажной тканью пот со лба. Веки, словно свинцом налитые, упрямо отказываются подниматься, так что Бокуто не имеет ни малейшего понятия, кто делает для него всё это, он не различает ни одной ноты знакомого запаха Акааши и потому предполагает, что это кто-то чужой.

Слёзы рвутся из-под сомкнутых век, катятся по щекам, но заботливый некто утирает и их, шершавые пальцы царапают всё ещё раздражённую кожу. Бокуто шмыгает носом, как расстроенный ребёнок, и съёживается, силясь обнять самого себя хотя бы как-нибудь. В камере холодно и душно, стены давят даже тогда, когда их не видно, и по венам ползёт мерзкое ощущение слабости, ближе к кончикам пальцев превращаясь в тремор.

В глазах пляшут кошмарные картинки-воспоминания, лезут под кожу фантомными прикосновениями, уже почти привычно причиняющими боль. Бокуто снится, как он умирает – раз за разом: ломает себе череп об стену камеры, истекает кровью из открытых ран, крошится на части, осыпаясь горсткой пепла на полу, как огненные птицы Заффира. Бокуто снится, как руки Акааши – руки Лейтенанта, цепкие и холодные – оставляют на коже несмываемые грязно-серые разводы, как они растекаются, в конце концов окрашивая этим цветом абсолютно всё. 

Бокуто снится, как Акааши приходит в себя посреди этой пытки, с собственным членом в его заднице, с руками по локоть в его крови; приходит в себя и ужасается настолько, что все ментальные щиты в его умной голове ломаются, как один. Бокуто снится, как Акааши кричит.

Бокуто снится, как Акааши уходит – снова. Он просыпается, не успевая это предотвратить, разбитый и обессиленный. От отвращения к себе кожа зудит, вызывая желание расчесать её до мяса в тех местах, где Лейтенант касался чаще всего. Бёдра и плечи почти горят, но руки всё ещё закованы в кандалы, и единственное, что Бокуто может, это снова сжать их в кулаки.

– Доброе утро, СУИИ, – медленно говорит он.

– Не назвала бы его добрым, – тихо говорит она, – впрочем, учитывая ваше состояние, полагаю, его можно назвать приемлемым.

Бокуто фыркает:  
– Окей, «приемлемое утро», СУИИ.

– Ага. Какие у вас планы на сегодня? – она издаёт смешной электронный звук.

Шутит, дурочка. Бокуто любит её сейчас так сильно, что задушил бы в объятиях, будь она чуть более материальной.

– Дай подумать... – смешливо говорит он, – выжить? Ну, или выжить. Или, я даже не знаю... Выжить! Ну и вытащить, наконец, Акааши из его скорлупы.

В СУИИ что-то щёлкает, как загорающаяся лампочка идеи, и её чувства прошивают Бокуто насквозь, от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Он поднимает брови, чуть морщась от боли во всё ещё не зажившем глазу:  
– Придумала что-то?

– Положительно, – отзывается СУИИ, – вы с Акааши знакомы достаточно давно для установления своего рода ментальной связи. Это не брачные узы маэв, которые легко почувствовать и увидеть даже пси-нулевому существу, но, – она делает паузу, – нечто более тонкое. Маэв устанавливают их автоматически с близкими людьми при частом контакте, чтобы не ставить лишних ментальных щитов.

Бокуто присвистывает; благодаря шатающемуся переднему зубу свист выходит неожиданно громким.

– Ого, а ты много знаешь о маэв. Откуда?

– В течение межгалактического путешествия они были одним из объектов моего пристального изучения, – сознаётся СУИИ, – перекладывая на ваш язык, мне было скучно, и я анализировала данные о маэв, чтобы скоротать время. Информации довольно мало, но я сопоставила довольно много фактов, чтобы прийти к выводам, которые рассказала вам сейчас.

Интересно. Бокуто никогда не задумывался о природе их с Акааши отношений с такой стороны. Опускал ли он щиты, когда они были рядом? Давал ли своему разуму привыкнуть к эмоциональному шторму? В самом начале их знакомства Акааши избегал любых прикосновений, но Бокуто был слишком упрям и тактилен, чтобы это принять. Они сближались постепенно и неизбежно, как сцепленные гравитацией парные звёзды, вбирали черты друг друга, учились взаимодействовать.

Нынешний Акааши – тот, с которым Бокуто вписался в инициативу – совсем не возражал против объятий, похлопываний по плечу и совместного сна. Значило ли это, что у них была хотя бы какая-то связь?

– Тот факт, что вы видели фантом Акааши, подтверждает её наличие, – отвечает СУИИ на его мысли, – это не могло быть обычной галлюцинацией даже на фоне алкогольного опьянения.

– Правда? – хрипло говорит Бокуто. – Чё ж ты раньше этого не сказала? Я бы не пробовал идти напролом.

СУИИ издаёт неприятный электронный вздох – ну, его подобие. Отвечает:  
– Я не была уверена на сто процентов – в том, что вы, как представитель пси-нулевой расы, сможете как-то воздействовать на эту связь. Однако, – она выдерживает паузу, чтобы Бокуто заинтересовался ещё пуще, – судя по всему, проявления ваших особенно сильных эмоций действуют на неё... неким образом.

Бокуто безотчётно облизывает пересохшие губы, чешет ссадину на правом рожке, прикрывает глаза, чтобы обратить всё внимание на голос СУИИ у себя в голове. Не то чтобы он понимает, как это работает или как это вообще может работать, но сама идея о том, что они с Акааши связаны, делает его нынешний мир, ограниченный полутёмной серой камерой, ярче в несколько раз.

– Поясни?

– Если бы влияние на связь отсутствовало, – начинает СУИИ издалека, – Акааши... Лейтенант, как вы его называете, просто игнорировал бы ваши эмоции, не выдавая никакой реакции. Мне известно несколько маэв, принявших радикальные взгляды, и ни один из них, строго говоря, не выказывал ни капли эмпатии к другим. Это происходит за счёт ментальных щитов, и таковые есть у Акааши в избытке, однако на ваши эмоции он реагирует сравнимо с представителями пси-нулевых рас: поглощая, видоизменяя и возвращая их вам.

В голове у Бокуто каша. Он ухватывает смысл слов едва-едва, поэтому не понимает и трети того, что говорит СУИИ. Просит снова:  
– А попроще?

– Он ощущает ваши эмоции, Бокуто. – Сердце подскакивает к горлу, отбивая неровный, сбивчивый ритм, и где-то в лёгких снова рождается дурацкое тёплое ощущение надежды на лучшее. – Эмпатирует, если хотите. Согласно официальным данным, эмпатия маэв не может быть неосознанной; они всегда её контролируют. Однако у вас... неким образом получилось воздействовать на разум Акааши через связь.

Бокуто не успевает вставить ни слова: дверь камеры отворяется, впуская яркий свет. Восторженно-нецензурный комментарий останавливается на подходе к голосовым связкам, колким комком перехватывая глотку; тело рефлекторно напрягается в ожидании удара, и Бокуто щурит глаза, пытаясь разглядеть вошедшего.

Это не Лейтенант – ну, не совсем. Лейтенант маячит чуть позади, ещё в коридоре, безмолвный, с уже приевшейся Бокуто постной рожей. На пороге же камеры стоит... Бокуто не может подобрать правильное слово, и СУИИ подсказывает ему:  
– Мать.

Она чинно шагает внутрь, и камера по ощущениям становится меньше раз в двадцать. Угадать в ней женщину практически невозможно: она угловатая и нескладная даже по странноватым меркам народа рахни, страшно уродливая на лицо. Крупные, словно отёкшие веки нависают над фасеточными глазами, навыкате глядящими в разные стороны, вздёрнутый нос кажется скорее гротескной шуткой, чем реальной частью тела. Губы, почти целиком сливающиеся с цветом кожи, сложены в тонкую линию.

То, что Бокуто поначалу посчитал за церемониальный плащ, это крылья, тонкие и слабые. Рудимент, подсказывает СУИИ, и он мысленно кивает, продолжая глазеть на Мать за неимением других вариантов.

Она шагает ещё ближе, чинно и плавно, а затем опускается на корточки, пряча ноги под ворохом длинных юбок. Костлявая, как у старухи, длиннопалая рука тянется ко лбу, и Бокуто отшатывается от прикосновения больше автоматически, чем осознанно, ударяясь затылком о стену. Мать молчит, и ни один мускул не дёргается на её лице. От неё пахнет душной сладостью дэллийских ландышей, один запах которых ядовит настолько, что можно уснуть и не проснуться. 

– Пробовал ли ты боль, чужак? – спрашивает Мать грудным голосом, обращаясь, конечно, не к Бокуто, а к Лейтенанту.

– Да, госпожа. Боль не сломила его желания жить в хаосе.

Улыбка трогает её губы, и это, пожалуй, самое жуткое из всех жутких выражений, которые Бокуто видел за всю жизнь. У Матери жёлтые зубы, кривые и неровные, со сколотыми краями, предназначенные лишь для того, чтобы разрывать плоть, и, защити его богиня, он прекрасно знает, зачем она склоняется ближе. 

В попытках увернуться Бокуто прижимается вплотную к стене, и дальше бежать попросту некуда. Мать хватает его за плечи, сжимая до хруста в не до конца сросшейся левой ключице, наклоняется ближе и ближе, не давая отвернуться. Её губы сухие, словно давно отмершие, и длинный мокрый язык больше похож на червя-паразита, норовящего залезть в горло и дальше. Бокуто задыхается – Мать перекрывает ему возможность дышать, легко надавив пальцами на трахею – и ощущает, как что-то мерзкое, приторно-сладкое, скользит вниз по пищеводу.

СУИИ верещит, как сигналка, так громко, что Бокуто кажется, будто его мозг разорвётся на части от этого звука. Что-то внутри словно приходит в себя, шевелится и гудит под кожей, чешется, как перья во время линьки. Он не может думать, не может кричать, не может даже толком сжать руки в кулаки: его обездвижило, почти парализовало, и в голове осталась биться одна-единственная паническая мысль, даже скорее образ – о том, как он умрёт.

Вот такой смертью – отвратительной и бесполезной.

И, кажется, целую вечность спустя всё затихает. СУИИ перестаёт вопить, шевеление под кожей успокаивается, гул, эхом засевший в чужих костях, угасает. Непонятная хрень скользит по пищеводу обратно вверх, щекочет горло, и Мать, наконец, отстраняется, давая Бокуто отдышаться. Её слюна, оставшаяся на губах, приторно-сладкая на вкус и жжётся, как антисептик.

Он пытается пошевелиться, но ничего не выходит.

– Токсин нервно-паралитического действия, – рапортует СУИИ; голос прерывается глитчами, – я выведу его в течение трёх целых и шести десятых минуты, Бокуто. Пожалуйста, не нервничайте.

Легко сказать, думает Бокуто. Однако вместо паники в его груди поднимается ярость – до того сильная, что кружится голова. Это она, думает Бокуто. Это она превратила Акааши, его Акааши, родного и близкого, прохладного, как летний бриз, в Лейтенанта, отмороженного и пустого. Ярость наполняет его, как воздушный шарик, и Бокуто кажется, что он вот-вот лопнет, если сейчас же её не выплеснет.

Три минуты. Он ждёт, ощущая онемение и зуд в кончиках пальцев. Продумывает каждое действие, тщательно высчитывая каждый удар, каждый угол для приложения силы.

Две минуты. Мать поднимается на ноги, вся она – расслабленно-плавная, считающая, что победа уже за ней, но это не так.

Минута. Пятьдесят девять секунд. Бокуто ждёт, как сраный призовой скакун в загоне; его стартовый выстрел – это отмашка СУИИ. Каждая клетка тела, кажется, готова к тому, чтобы ударить, взорваться, как ядерный реактор без охлаждения.

Три. Два. Один – Бокуто подскакивает и бьёт Мать чётким, поставленным ударом, без замаха. В кандалах приходится бить обеими руками разом, но это не помеха для Бокуто, тонущего в лавине гнева. Он сосредоточен, почти что холоден, – и одновременно весь, до последнего электрона в химических реакциях мозга, воплощает собой хаос. Даже СУИИ не знает, куда он ударит в следующий раз. План? План он готовил только для первого удара.

Мать пошатывается; от удара в висок её глаза ещё сильнее вылезают из орбит, покрываясь зелёными разводами полопавшихся капилляров. Бокуто не успевает нанести ещё один удар: в и без того крошечную камеру вваливается целый отряд вамдар. Ярость застит глаза; Бокуто едва ли ведёт счёт тех, кому сворачивает шеи, пока лужа крови под его ногами не становится ощутимо скользкой. Мать прячется за спиной Лейтенанта, и он – последняя мишень, горизонт, который Бокуто никак не перейти.

Потому что, когда он смотрит на знакомое лицо, он не чувствует себя способным его ударить. Даже в гневе. Даже почти полностью свихнувшись. Пожалуйста, думает он с болезненной нежностью, обращающей всю его силу в ничто, пожалуйста, очнись, Акааши. Кем бы я был без тебя?

В конце концов, вамдар удаётся его скрутить. Они придавливают его к полу тяжёлыми ботинками, но Бокуто всё равно не опускает головы. Смотрит вперёд упрямо и почти умоляюще, утопая в черноте глаз Лейтенанта, как в бездне.

– То, что нужно, – медленно проговаривает Мать, оглядывая его. Она всё так же держит лицо и осанку, словно ей ни капельки не больно от удара, как минимум сломавшего скулу, – телепат, сколько таких, как он, особей прилетело с тобой?

Лейтенант прикрывает глаза, и на его щёку падает ресничка, смольно-чёрная, как угольный росчерк на белизне листа. Бокуто хочет дотянуться, смахнуть её пальцем, ощутить смутное, едва заметное тепло чужой кожи. Мысли в голове сокращаются до мантры «пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста», обращённой непонятно куда. Он молится самозабвенно, как сектанты-фанатики, заставляя себя держать глаза открытыми, даже если они страшно болят от сухого воздуха.

Ты слышишь меня, Акааши? – думает Бокуто так громко, как вообще способен думать. Выходи из своей хреновой самоволки, пока я тебя не прибил! Выходи. Пожалуйста. Ну пожалуйста.

– В медкорпус его, – чеканит Мать.

Бокуто тащат коридорами в уже знакомое место. Инструменты, светильники, операционный стол в центре. Он не боится лишь потому что слишком занят вознесением импровизированных молитв. Если ничего не получится... Нет, он не должен об этом думать.

Всё получится. Акааши всегда выбирал его сторону – и в этот раз он сделает точно так же.

– Будет неприятно, – оповещает СУИИ, – но мне придётся вызвать некоторые колебания в вашем организме, чтобы помешать верному сканированию.

Связь... Связь. Бокуто почти отключает от собственного тела – впрочем, учитывая все операции, оно давно уже не «собственное», – но вместо того, чтобы нырнуть в стазис, он оказывается где-то в своей башке. Тут разруха и хаос, ничего нового, наверняка визуальная проекция СУИИ, чтобы было проще пережить всё это дерьмо. В воздухе витают предположения и перспективы – картинки мрачной расправы вамдар над Бокуто и наоборот.

Он умирает здесь, здесь и здесь. И ещё вот тут... Да почти везде, в общем-то. Смерть настолько близко, что он чует её запах, этот кислый землистый душок разлагающихся трупов, но у него не получается перебить заполонивший всё пространство, знакомый до последней ноты цветочный аромат. Жасмин и эренкийская чайная роза. Бокуто отчётливо вспоминает терпкий привкус этого сочетания на языке: Акааши, никогда себе не изменяя, пьёт чай из этих цветов перед медитациями.

– Ты здесь, – выдыхает Бокуто сам себе. – Ты здесь.

Он чувствует присутствие Акааши нутром, самой душой, выпростанной из груди. Тот где-то здесь, потерянный, как ребёнок; как сам Бокуто был потерян после стольких лет заключения. Где-то здесь: руку протяни – и достанешь. 

Бокуто не успевает дотянуться: его сознание с силой выталкивает в реальный мир, полный света, звука, вони и боли. Он морщится, пытаясь дёрнуться, но ремни крепко пригвождают его к операционному столу, распиная, как и в прошлый раз, и совершенно лишая защиты.

В отражении глянцевого потолка – красное: Бокуто, как рыба, вспорот по центру брюха от ключиц до пупка. Рёбра раздвинуты стрёмной хреновиной, буквально обнажая нутро. Он может увидеть, как бьётся его сердце – всё ещё живое и настоящее. Всё ещё его.

Страха нет: в этот раз Бокуто осознаёт, что проиграл. Смиряется. Это гадкое ощущение, тяжёлое, но оно заслоняет отчаяние и боль, накрывает их, как плотная тёмная занавеска, не пропускающая ни капли света. Бокуто пялится на своё сердце, слабо трепыхающееся в открытом воздухе местной пыточной, и ему вдруг становится до слёз смешно.

– Я сдаюсь, Акааши, – пытается сказать он, но всё так же, как рыба, просто беззвучно хлопает ртом. – Прости.

Прости.

– Бросьте его за борт, – чеканит Мать, – теперь он бесполезен.

Никто не запаривается тем, чтобы хотя бы его зашить: вамдар убирают инструменты – рёбра схлопываются с мерзким звуком, от которого даже тревожно молчащей СУИИ, кажется, становится жутко – хватают его под руки и колени и волочат к ближайшему шлюзу-отходнику. Лейтенант спокойно идёт следом, чеканя шаг, до непривычного громкий. Звуки смазываются, пока в статичном шуме не остаётся лишь стук его ботинок.

Бокуто кидают за гермодверь, как мясо. Ну, теперь он, наверное, и есть мясо. Ему хочется только в последний раз взглянуть на лицо Акааши, чтобы, если уж и жалеть о чём-то, то только о том, что не смог его вытащить, и он из последних сил поворачивает голову, щурясь от яркого света, чтобы найти постное, ничего не выражающее лицо Лейтенанта.

Ae alen vugere nike, думает Бокуто. И поправляет самого себя: уже не alen, а nel. Ae nel vugere nike. Любил. Я любил тебя, Акааши.

За мгновение до того, как открываются створки люка-отходника, Бокуто замечает, как в его глазах, словно фейерверки, расцветают боль, гнев, отчаяние...

...и ужас.

Пожалуй, это можно назвать победой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> СПОЙЛЕР: тевижыв но


	45. К.Ш. Хлебные крошки

Время течёт сквозь пальцы, и ожидание медленно мутирует в изощрённую пытку. План номер четыре либо провалился, либо стал длиннее в несколько раз, и Шинске это страшно не нравится. Ещё сильнее ему не нравится то, что, хотя они прячут еду, создавая видимость вмазанных ребят, за этим ничего не следует.

Как будто все события застыли. Как будто их, букашек, вмазало в янтарь. Это нервирует похлеще, чем крики из коридора.

– Как думаешь, – медленно тянет Хэйске, – что с ними случилось? Я про Осаму.

Шинске пытается рассчитать сколько времени прошло с момента, когда Осаму должен был начать спасоперацию, и путается. СУИИ неровно гудит где-то в затылке, пуская мурашки по всему телу: ей, начисто отключённой от всех систем корабля, и обретающейся сейчас лишь в имплантах, пока что тяжелее всего.

– С момента потери связи прошло сто двадцать четыре часа и сорок девять минут, – говорит она; голос настолько хриплый от глитчей, что его больно слушать. 

Аран разламывает на части последнюю галету из сухпайка; Шинске смотрит на крошки в его ладони и пытается придумать способ не сдохнуть от голода в этой камере: очевидно, есть ту дрянь, которую им носят каждый день, они не будут, пока других выходов не останется совсем. Он не может найти ни одного способа выбраться, и это беспокоит и злит. Эмоции затмевают разум огромным облаком, переполняют грудь, собираются комом в горле и мешают дышать.

Шинске пытается быть спокойным, но выходит паршиво. Саэко всё ещё где-то там. Элли, Гвен и Атта – всё ещё где-то там. Уже хреновы сто двадцать четыре часа и сорок девять... пятьдесят минут. Блядь. Он редко матерится, но сейчас как раз самое время.

– Что они вообще пытаются сделать? – уныло бормочет Хэйске, закидывая галету в рот и запивая остатками питательного геля из фляжки, оставляя совсем чуть-чуть, – хотели бы убить, мы были бы уже мертвы. Вамдар тоже не видно. 

– Именно, – чеканит Шинске, – они не хотят от нас избавиться. Может, обратить в свою веру? Раз уж мы без афар.

Он хмурится, невольно вспоминая жизнь в «Свободе». У его родителей тоже была своего рода религия, за счёт которой они получали в своё пользование людей, у которых, кроме веры, не оставалось ничего. Бесплатная рабочая сила: нужно лишь подкреплять уверенность в том, что условный бог, некий эталон, наградит их, когда всё закончится. Для кого-то такие условия были бы бессмысленной тратой ресурсов: серьёзно, какой резон каждый день таскать пленникам еду, если их можно просто убить? – но не для Шинске.

Шинске знает, что кроется за этим. Возможно, он понимает не всё, но конечная цель Эагона ясна для него, как день: сломать их волю и психику, чтобы получить в своё пользование ещё больше человеческих единиц. Смешно; он не сломается так просто. Как будто его вообще можно сломать.

Он строит планы побега, и каждый из них разбивается об стену энергетического щита. Взломать цепь питания - неудача; заставить охранника открыть камеру - неудача; сыграть больного - неудача; неудача, неудача, неудача. Стены из светлого известняка наводят на мысли об аэнских каменных тюрьмах, которые во Вторую Галактическую использовали, как пыточные. Кровь размывала известняк и впитывалась в него намертво, так, что уже не отмоешь. Камень становился ржаво-коричневым, почти гладким на ощупь, и вонял гнилой кровью так, что одно нахождение рядом с ним уже становилось пыткой.

Здесь нет ни красных пятен, ни других следов пыток, но тревоги это не умаляет.

Раз в некоторое время к ним приходит эта девушка, Ячи. Она – одна из тех, кто приносит еду и информацию о женской части команды, но не о Саэко; её взгляд – взгляд запертого в клетке зверя, осознающего, что он больше никогда не увидит свободы. Птица в золотой клетке? Нет, Ячи скорее таусская кошка в крошечном вольере нелегального зоопарка. Протянешь руку сквозь прутья – откусит.

– Съешьте хлеб, – тихо говорит Ячи, когда приходит в очередной раз; на подносе фрукты, три тарелки супа и буханка зернового хлеба, – говорят, кто-то появился на поверхности. Если я смогу... – Она запинается и тут же хмурится, сжимая кулаки, – нет, я смогу. Я приведу подмогу. Вы не сможете выбраться наверх без проводника, пока планета в фазе Полуночи, однако...

Заслышав шаги, она воровато оборачивается и просовывает поднос в проём. Повторяет:  
– Съешьте хлеб. Удачи.

И уходит. Стражник, пришедший сразу за ней, не обращает особого внимания на то, что творится в камере: его задача – приглядывать, чтобы они не умерли и не сбежали, остальное неважно. Хэйске щурится, глядя на буханку: сканер показывает наличие в ней лишь каких-то местных зёрен, воды и дрожжей, ничего, похожего на психоделики.

– Можно ли ей верить? – хмурится он, сканируя остальные блюда, – было бы очень глупо попасться на красивое личико.

– Сомневаюсь, что Ячи врала, – тихо говорит Шинске, – обмануть «красивым личиком» она могла с самого начала, просто подав еду. Кроме того, она не разговаривала с нами при страже. Наш единственный вариант сейчас – верить ей. Других просто нет.

Аран, вздохнув, тянется к буханке хлеба, разламывая её и тут же соединяя обратно. Шипит себе под нос что-то матерное на аэнском, щурясь в сторону стражника. Тот зевает, лениво разглядывая царапины на стене; Аран поворачивается к нему спиной, прихватив поднос, и достаёт из буханки свеженький, загнанный в колбу со странной жидкостью и завёрнутый в отражатель человеческий палец.

– А девчонка-то, – медленно говорит он, – не так проста.

– Ага, только как это жрать теперь? – морщится Хэйске, – меня от одного вида воротит.

Аран пожимает плечами, закидывая кусок буханки себе в рот. Пережёвывает, удивлённо поднимая брови:  
– Ну, на вкус норм. Не хочешь – я сам всё съем.

Шинске фыркает почти истерически, качая головой, но всё-таки решается поесть тоже, раз уж сканеры не выдали ничего криминального. Хлеб кислый и влажный, на зубы попадаются хрустящие и твёрдые неперемолотые зёрна, но есть можно.

– Она дала нам ключ, – говорит Шинске, – но замок снаружи, а не изнутри. СУИИ, ты сможешь подключиться к местным системам?

– На данный момент у меня критически мало вычислительных мощностей, Кита, – медленно отвечает она, – однако, если их все направить на взлом, у меня может получиться. В течение этого времени я не смогу ни отвечать на ваши вопросы, ни анализировать данные сканеров, ни контролировать импланты. Будьте осторожнее.

Шинске вытаскивает палец из колбы, пачкая руки в мутноватой жиже. Место отреза на нём запечатано плёнкой, напоминающей медигель, и не дающей ему потерять ни капли крови; судя по температуре, он был получен совсем недавно, и жидкость, замедлившая метаболизм, позволила ему оставаться «живым» такое долгое время. При желании сейчас можно было бы пришить его обратно владельцу – он бы прижился, наверное. Сканер омни-инструмента запоминает отпечатки и биологические маркеры, каждую клетку вплоть до внутренней части костей, а затем передаёт СУИИ: Шинске по вторичным признакам ощущает, как имплант в его голове из-за нагрузки нагревается до опасной температуры, и прикрывает глаза, отключаясь от лишних ощущений. Беспокойство занозой сидит в груди, но он игнорирует и его.

Замок открывается через ужасно долгие сорок минут. Он оповещает об этом тихим, почти неслышным скрипучим звуком, как будто несмазанные детали механизма начинают ворочаться от подключенной к ним энергии. Шинске бросает взгляд на охранника и пододвигается ближе к щиту, касаясь его кончиками пальцев. Поле реагирует тонкой вибрацией, и имплант нагревается ещё сильнее. Шинске шмыгает носом, загоняя потёкшую кровь в горло, сглатывает, кивает Арану, чтобы тот отвлёк охранника, и медленно поднимается на ноги, взглядом ища сферу, разрезающую щит.

Отсчитывает на пальцах у себя за спиной: три, два, один, – и на выдохе хватается пальцами за металлическую ручку, дёргая её вверх. Поле гудит, разрываясь на две части, словно соединённое застёжкой-молнией, и Аран вырывается вперёд, заставая стражника врасплох ударом по трахее. Бедняга хрипит едва слышно, а потом падает: Аран осторожно опускает его на пол, чтобы не издавать шума. Спрашивает:  
– Спрячем?

– Запрём, – коротко отвечает Шинске, медленно, но верно возвращая себе самообладание.

Хэйске медленно вышагивает из камеры, вздыхает, оглядывая стражника с головы до пят. Выдаёт:  
– Аран, проверь его карманы. Мы в жопе, так что лишнее вооружение не помешает.

– Ага, знаю, – отзывается тот, потроша форменку стражника.

Он без брони, и из оружия при нём – только хлипкий электрический пистолет, наподобие тех, что в Млечном Пути назывались фазерами, и металлический армейский нож, судя по структуре стали, века эдак двадцать первого.

– Оглушалка и зубочистка, – пессимистично вздыхает Хэйске, – не густо.

– Хоть что-то, – возражает Аран, поудобнее перехватывая нож за рукоять и кидая Хэйске фазер, – я в авангарде, ты позади, командир посередине. Надо найти девчонок.

Он оглядывается, вставая впереди: груда мышц, за которой Шинске может спрятаться без особого труда. Хэйске кладёт ладонь на плечо, протягивая шёлковый платок:  
– Ты в порядке? Так и до инсульта недалеко.

Шинске мотает головой, морщась от головокружения, и прикладывает платок к носу, вытирая кровь. Говорит:  
– Ничего страшного. Идём. Возвращаемся к третьему плану.

Третий план – саботаж, переворот и оккупация. Не сильно в духе Альянса и мирной инициативы, но других вариантов на данный момент у них нет, а на контакт местные пойти отказались. Впрочем, учитывая, что процентов семьдесят здешнего населения плотно сидит на психотропах, они смены власти и не заметят.

– Девчуля сказала что-то про фазу Полуночи, – вспоминает Хэйске, когда они выходят в коридор, – есть предположения, что она имела в виду? Сомневаюсь, что это время суток, учитывая, что она сказала, что мы не сможем подняться на поверхность без проводника.

– Ночь – это, по факту, определённое положение планеты относительно звезды. Возможно, фаза Полуночи – это что-то типа земного парада планет, только влияние соседних объектов в нашем случае значительнее. 

– Гравитационные приколы? – морщится Хэйске. – Мне этого дерьма на Криосе хватило.

– Ты был на Криосе? – переспрашивает Шинске. – Этого не было в твоём досье.

– Там же тюрьма, – Хэйске трёт пальцами переносицу и вздыхает, – они меня вызвали как техника, проверить охранки, в форме «давай мы тебя посадим, а ты попробуешь сбежать». У меня тогда напряг с деньгами был, а платили много, но вне контракта, чтобы никто не поднял отчёты, ну я и согласился. С тех пор ненавижу Криос всей душой. Там приливно-отливная система любому географу мозги сломает нахер, даже если сбежишь из камеры и корпуса, не факт, что сможешь выбраться на поверхность, потому что она может быть тупо затоплена. Сбежать-то я сбежал, конечно, но с тех пор даже близко туда не совался.

Аран тихо смеётся:  
– Сколько хоть заплатили?

– Лям кредитов за тестирование и ещё три ляма за то, что я поведал им план своего побега.

– Нехило.

Они медленно продвигаются вглубь базы, и с каждым пройденным метром она становится всё страннее и страннее: стены, грубо врезанные прямо в камне, напоминают древние постройки, и коридоры, построенные под углом, уводят их дальше вниз. Шаг за шагом окружающее пространство из наспех сколоченной подземной базы превращается в произведение архитектурного искусства – холодное и мрачное.

Коридор заканчивается просторным залом, и светлый известняк стен здесь резко обрывается, обращаясь тёмным и давящим, плотным базальтовым слоем, в котором по кругу вырезано семь арок, не считая ту, из которой они пришли. Шинске вглядывается в темноту коридоров, скрывающихся впереди, в какую из сторон не посмотри, но не находит ни одного знака, ни одного отблеска чего-то знакомого, что помогло бы понять, куда идти.

– Напрягает меня эта тишина, – шёпотом говорит Хэйске, – как будто засада на каждом углу. И сверху ничего не слышно. На каком уровне под землёй мы находимся? И вообще, учитывая те крики... Акустика здесь слишком хорошая, чтобы было настолько тихо. Что скажешь, командир?

– Понятия не имею, – так же тихо отвечает Шинске, – сейчас важнее определиться, в какую сторону идти. Разделяться опасно.

Аран молчаливо разглядывает пространство перед собой, хмурясь. Говорит:  
– Нам сюда, – указывая на неровный проход через одну арку по часовой стрелке от них, – эта площадка старше, чем коридор, откуда мы пришли. И вон тот коридор тоже прорублен не так давно. Они здесь единственные, не вписывающиеся в симметрию зала.

Он указывает наверх, в потолок, и Шинске задирает голову, щурясь: в сумраке, освещаемом только слабыми настенными диодами, почти ничего не разглядишь.

– Гексаграмма? – фыркает Хэйске. – Серьёзно?

Углы шестиконечной звезды указывают на симметрично расположенные арки. В каждом из них что-то написано, но символы затёрлись от времени, и, даже при тщательном разборе, их навряд ли можно быстро перевести. Но – Аран прав: им, вероятно, туда, куда лучи звезды не указывают. Шинске шагает вперёд, морщась от стука собственных ботинок, отражаемого стенами. Акустика здесь действительно специфичная, и тишина из-за этого напрягает лишь сильнее.

– Надеюсь, мы найдём девчонок живыми, – мрачно бормочет Хэйске, – может, они спят?

Шинске только вздыхает. Коридор, куда они попадают, тоже целиком вырезан в базальте, создающем мерзкий сумрак.

– Проводка тут так себе, – бурчит Шинске себе под нос, обратив внимание на «дышащий» светом диод на стене, – напряжение скачет. 

Он замечает кабели, тянущиеся по краям потолка, и сканирует их, пытаясь отследить источник питания. Он далеко в глубинах базы: провода уходят светлыми энергетическими линиями в сторону зала, разветвляясь по коридорам, и конца им попросту не видно из-за малой дальности сканера.

– Если что, мы сможем саботировать генераторную, – говорит Аран.

Шинске качает головой:  
– Нет. Без света мы здесь застрянем. Внешних батарей не видно, так что и аварийного источника питания, вероятно, нет.

– А системы жизнеобеспечения? – хмурится Хэйске. – Это же основа безопасности базы. Если основной генератор помрёт, тут же всё живое задохнётся часа за два.

– Здесь нет шахт вентиляции, – говорит Аран. – Все местные коридоры вентилируются за счёт движения воздуха с поверхности планеты. Это возможно при определённых гравитационных условиях. Трудноприменимо... – он запинается, хмурясь, – но возможно. 

– Окей, господин архитектор, – вздыхает Хэйске, – то есть, вся эта громадина построена, типа, как в дикой древности? Ручками копали?

Аран снова хмурится, оглядывая коридор, и медленно, словно сомневаясь в своём ответе, кивает:  
– Почти. Для построек наподобие этой нужны тонны безошибочных расчётов; особенно, если база уходит ещё ниже под землю. Для архитектуры Млечного Пути это невозможно: даже минимальные погрешности в расчётах могли бы сделать базу нежилой. Одна только вентиляция здесь опирается на точные знания о гравитации планеты вплоть до влияния на неё соседних небесных тел – астероидов, спутников, звёзд, даже соседних звёздных систем. Плюс – сейсмическая активность: судя по базальтовым отложениям, на планете существовали – или существуют – действующие вулканы.

Подумав, он добавляет:  
– Я бы сказал, что это место строили гении. Либо все коридоры выходят на поверхность и вентилируются за счёт внешних источников энергии. В таком случае впереди должен быть хотя бы один выход.

Свет вновь мигает, и на мгновение они оказываются в кромешной темноте. Шинске морщится, закрывая глаза и касаясь рукой стены, и шагает вперёд на ощупь, пока прикрытые веками глаза не замечают жиденький слабый свет. Коридор поднимает их на несколько метров вверх, и края ему не видно из-за угла наклона.

Тихое, едва заметное жужжание щита заставляет Шинске ускорить шаг. Он почти бежит на звук, не особо заботясь о том, чтобы быть тихим, и его топот эхом уносится назад, к залу. Охранника выстрелом из фазера оглушает Хэйске; Шинске даже не замечает грохота упавшего тела, бросаясь к камере.

...Саэко здесь нет – только Гвен, Атта и Элли. Первая полностью поглощена ужасом, хотя и цела, вторая – спит, сложив на груди окровавленные по локоть руки, третья стоит на стрёме, включив на омни-инструменте лазерный резак.

– Проверка, – говорит Элли, щурясь в сторону Шинске. Её зрачки, неровными пятнами растёкшиеся по радужкам, смотрят сквозь него, – попробуй убедить меня, что ты настоящий, командир. А то поддельные ублюдки к нам уже приходили. Давай, скажи что-нибудь, что я не знаю, но что точно в твоём духе.

Шинске хмурится, пытаясь найти в голове что-нибудь подобное. На это уходит почти минута, за которую, впрочем, ничего особенно не меняется. Он говорит:  
– Я переписывал изначальный код СУИИ с нуля две тысячи четыреста тридцать восемь раз.

Элли моргает.

– Сколько-сколько? – переспрашивает она, и тут же расплывается в усмешке, – блин, ладно, это реально в твоём духе. Есть что-нибудь от глюков? Аптечка?

– Аптечка от такого комбо тебе не поможет, Эл, – фыркает Хэйске, – как долго вы жрёте эту дрянь?

– В смысле, как долго? – Элли хмурится, – мы тут всего... – она подвисает, и вдруг распахивает глаза широко-широко, – сколько? Сколько времени прошло? Они увели нас, потом дали пожрать... Мы поели, и Гвен поплохело, а потом... Потом Атта успокаивала её? Или нет? Что происходит, Шинске?

Хэйске вскидывает бровь в немом вопросе. Шинске оборачивается к нему, хмурясь:  
– Та дрянь в еде может иметь такой эффект?

– Теоретически, – пожимает плечами Хэйске. – Вопрос больше к Ацуму, чем ко мне. Но смесь там тот ещё коктейльчик. Хроноагнозия – симптом редкий, но меткий, знаешь ли.

Пока они переговариваются, Элли расталкивает Атту, и та просыпается, глядя перед собой невидящим взглядом, медленно приходящим в норму. Она замечает Шинске и выдыхает с облегчением:  
– Господи, неужели! Я думала, вас перебили всех. Гвен закатила истерику, Элли поймала дереал, справляйся как хочешь, дорогая Атточка! – Она сплёвывает на пол. – Открывай. Хэйске, у тебя есть детоксы? Свой уникальный я использовала.

Атта неприятно скалится, выуживая из внутреннего кармана на груди два пустых шприца:  
– Киллер и лошадиная доза снотворного, если тебе интересно.

Хэйске матерится:  
– Какой, в жопу, киллер?! Ты с ума сошла?

– Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер, – пожимает плечами Атта, – я рахни – переживу.

– Ацуму тебя придушит, – приглушённо из-за ладони, прижатой к лицу, говорит Хэйске.

– Если я отсюда живой выберусь, – мрачно парирует она, – так чё по детоксам, а, медбрат первой категории Рисэки Хэйске? Нам надо наших дам как-то в кондицию вернуть, прежде чем валить отсюда.

Хэйске хмурится, и Шинске поднимает щит, пуская его в камеру. Он спешно сканирует Элли, бормоча что-то себе под нос, а потом подходит к Гвен.

– Эй, – Хэйске трясёт её за плечо, – Гвен? Лейтенант Босмара Гвеннир-Орвс?

Она медленно поднимает на него глаза, щурится, словно ей в лицо засветили чем-то ярким, и морщится, хрипло выдыхая.

– Вода? – спрашивает Гвен, и Хэйске протягивает ей свою почти пустую флягу с гелем. – Спасибо. Я...

Её начинает трясти; глаза наливаются крупными градинами слёз, скатываясь по щекам на грязный пол. Атта подскакивает к ней, обнимая окровавленными руками, и тут же становится видно, что все они – по локоть – в глубоких бороздах царапин.

– Гвен, Гвен, всё хорошо, – мягко шепчет Атта, поглаживая её по вздыбившимся иссиня-чёрным перьям, – всё хорошо, ладно? Никто не причинит тебе вреда сейчас, слышишь меня? Мы выберемся... Чёрт. Хэйске, подержи её. Осторожно, она царапается, как дворовая кошка.

Передав Гвен в руки Хэйске, Атта подскакивает к Шинске почти вплотную, наклоняясь над ухом:  
– Какой-то из этих уродов триггернул её. Видел же в досье, что она лечилась у маэв до поступления в академию? Там точно должна быть пометка. – Шинске кивает. – Ну вот, дурь, видимо, заставила всё это пережитое и похороненное дерьмо из её детства снова всколыхнуться. Я не знаю, что за херня с ней случилась, она не распространялась об этом никогда, но один из местных охранников напугал её просто до усрачки. Она как будто снова в беззащитную малолетку превратилась. Честно, я сама пересралась от такой реакции, потому что, ну бля, где Гвен, и где страх. Она ж вообще без тормозов, и тут на тебе. Пиздец, короче, без маэв не обойдёшься. Элли тоже не в себе, но с ней полегче, она хотя бы не истерит. Просто тупит часами в пустоту и не спит совсем. Ну или это сон у неё такой, хрен его разберёт, как вы, земляне, работаете под дурью.

Переведя дыхание, Она делает закономерный вывод:  
– Так что забираем Саэко и валим отсюда нахер. Хрен с ним, с переворотом, саботажем и прочим дерьмом. Мы все сейчас не в лучшей форме – даже по Арану видно, что он не жрал нормально уже неделю.

Шинске кивает: предложение вполне логичное.

– Знаешь, куда её увели? Саэко.

Атта качает головой, но тут же даёт ответ:  
– В самом дерьмовом случае её уже сдали вамдар. Она ж эта, афарар или как их там называют. Но чувак с прошлой смены охраны говорил что-то про то, что сейчас на планету попасть невозможно, так что у нас есть все шансы найти её здесь.

Шинске кивает. Он прикидывает варианты, оглядывая девушек, и тяжело вздыхает:  
– Разделимся. Переключайтесь на код Морзе; СУИИ, все сигналы – на мой квантовый маячок. Хэйске, пригляди за девчонками, ищите выход, если Аран прав, он выше по коридору. Аран – хватай оружие и за мной.

Атта хватает его за руку:  
– Ты же не собрался в одиночку устраивать тут переполох, командир? Я знаю, ты не дурак, но...

– Не собрался, – говорит Шинске.

Думает на манер бешеных Мий: я не один, со мной Аран. СУИИ отзывается осуждающим гудком в голове, но почему-то принимает это решение. Возможно, в какой-то из её длинных логических цепочек это выглядит правильно. У него в голове как-то уложилось же, верно?

Они расходятся; Хэйске ругается себе под нос, но шагает вверх по коридору с фазером наизготовку. Шинске поворачивается в другую сторону и делает первый шажок вперёд, прикрывая глаза от накатившего головокружения.

– Уверен? – тихо спрашивает Аран. – Ты не в лучшем состоянии сейчас. Нагрузка на имплант и без того большая.

Шинске игнорирует его слова, вместо ответа выдавая приказ:  
– Предположения по планировке этого места? Куда Саэко могли увести?

Аран вздыхает, сжимая руки в кулаки, но не начинает спорить – и хорошо. Шинске ускоряет шаг, уже совсем не обращая внимания на стук собственных шагов в звенящей тишине, и вскоре вновь выходит в зал с развилкой.

– Скорее всего, все коридоры ведут по прямой и разветвляются этажами, вверх и вниз, в ином случае с вентиляцией были бы большие проблемы. Зал похож на храмовые центры сфотеан, мы изучали их на ксеноантропологии. Если исходить из того, что структуры зданий идентичны, вся база целиком похожа на эту звезду на потолке, с выходами на поверхность в углах и множеством подземных этажей в центре. Генераторная по такой логике должна быть в самом низу, как и все контрольные помещения. – Шинске кивает. – Если позволишь... Будь я на месте этих ребят, я бы спрятал ценный товар именно там.

Они оба хмурятся – почти синхронно. Шинске претит даже думать о том, что Саэко для кого-то просто ценный товар. Он злится, и это неожиданно острое чувство, настолько яркое, что почти оглушает. Голова гудит, и руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки – он снова теряет самообладание.

– Что это за чувство? – спрашивает СУИИ по внутреннему каналу. В ушах звенит от её голоса.

Ненависть, молчаливо отвечает Шинске. Это ненависть, СУИИ.

– Эти ребята не пользуются афар, так что колодцев здесь быть не должно, – медленно выговаривает он. Аран прикусывает губу, глядя на него почти со страхом, – спускаемся. Если... – Шинске обрывает себя, – нет.

Он не озвучивает своё намерение – убить Эагона; Аран и сам понимает, что этого не избежать. СУИИ слышит его, впитывая информацию всем своим существом. Это новое для неё чувство, самое опасное из всех, которые Шинске ей когда-либо скармливал: чистое желание уничтожить противника, ярость такая громкая, что можно оглохнуть от её звука в собственной голове. Он не имел права на это чувство в Млечном Пути, да и защищать ему было некого.

Он никого не любил и ни к кому не привязывался. Работа была для него всем – до тех пор, пока и её не отобрали.

И теперь – теперь Шинске ошеломлён вдруг пришедшей к нему ненавистью. Теперь Шинске немного понимает причины поступков своих родителей – наверняка они тоже ненавидели то, что так стремились уничтожить. Чем бы оно, в конце концов, ни было. 

Перевести ненависть в электронное чувство, в конфликт решений синтетика, невероятно сложно. Именно поэтому прошлые версии развитых искусственных интеллектов рано или поздно срывались и устраивали резню: ненависть сама по себе являлась нелогичным примером беспомощности живых перед законом, моралью и прочим дерьмом, которое мешало им устранить причину собственных неудовлетворённости, боли и беспокойства. У синтетиков не было ни закона, ни морали, и именно поэтому единственным рациональным решением, начисто лишённым конфликта алгоритмов, для них являлось устранение причины этого чувства.

Шинске долго изучал это - пожалуй, даже слишком. Это было его отдушиной, когда он чувствовал себя оторванным от общества, одиноким, неудобным и лишним. Он понимал алгоритмы гораздо лучше людей - так его воспитали. Он выжал из сети всю информацию, которую смог, а остальное добрал нелегально.

СУИИ была его мечтой, и он должен был сотворить её без ошибок. Хоть что-то в его жизни должно было пройти без ошибок.

Он узнал, что для серии «Кобальт» первым неудобством стали конфликтующие между собой приказы хозяев, поэтому все они в какой-то момент срывались, убивая тех, кому должны были служить, чтобы избавиться от своей электронной боли. Алгоритм СЭМ свихнулся после смерти своей создательницы: она умерла в малофинансируемой больнице на окраине кластера, поэтому СЭМ вырезал всех, кто был причастен к коррупции в этой сфере, а потом пошёл священной войной и на остальных, кто, согласно его логике, был виновен, чтобы не допустить повторения подобных случаев. «Эрани», создание математического института рахни, над которым сотни умов корпели в попытках создать существо, способное понять живую психику, столкнулась с экзистенциальным кризисом одного из своих создателей и решила, что единственный способ спасти всех живых – это уничтожить их подчистую, чтобы они не страдали от собственного существования.

СУИИ могла стать одной из неудачных образцов, столкнувшись с чем-то похожим на это – и всё ещё может. Может, но Шинске неспособен дать ей рациональный ответ на вопрос «как это работает» – во всяком случае, прямо сейчас. Потому что прямо сейчас в нём нет ни капли рациональности – только злоба, словно копившаяся где-то внутри всё это время, как известняк на дне океана. Росшая, как риф, из смутного безотчётного беспокойства – и в конечном итоге прорвавшаяся сквозь грудную клетку.

– Успокойтесь, Кита, – мягко говорит СУИИ. Она бросает большую часть своих мощностей в эту фразу, чтобы звучать спокойно и ровно, почти по-наставнически. – Ваше умение мыслить рационально на данный момент ценнее ваших чувств. Вы сможете выплеснуть их позднее, но сейчас...

Шинске усмехается, до боли сжимая руки в кулаки и жмурясь до пятен перед глазами. Он делает медленный вдох, как учила Эмили, пытаясь справиться со своим взрывным характером, и выдыхает на счёт СУИИ в собственной голове. Четыре секунды на вдох, шесть – на выдох. 

Эмоциональный шторм в груди медленно затихает, и намерение убить за несколько мгновений становится кристально-чистым, рациональным и подкреплённым аргументами. Шинске складывает губы в тонкую линию, выходя в центр пустого зала, и смотрит вверх, на гексаграмму, высеченную в базальтовом потолке. Чужие письмена не дают никаких подсказок, да и с чуйкой у него отношения так себе; Шинске опускает взгляд на арки перед собой и открывает сканер.

Интуиция не увидит биологические маркеры, а вот верно настроенная техника – вполне. Всё живое оставляет следы, и неживое, по большей части, тоже – осталось понять, какие именно. Запахи выветриваются и расползаются из-за сквозняка, следов ботинок здесь слишком много, чтобы понять, где чьи. Но Саэко оставила бы знак – хоть какой-нибудь, – как Шинске оставлял за собой теноловые следы. 

Она наверняка вырывалась. Шинске моргает, осознавая это, и вбивает в омни-инструмент нужную команду для сканера. Капли пота, масляные отпечатки пальцев, кровь, – вполне очевидные хлебные крошки, если вдуматься.

Сканер выделяет их неоновым жёлтым – чёткую неровную дорожку кровяных капель, кое-где затоптанных ботинками. Шинске упирается взглядом в голоэкран и шагает вперёд, напрягая слух; Аран идёт за ним с фазером наизготовке в правой и ножом в левой. Мигающее освещение не особо мешает идти по следам, так что Шинске даже не замечает, что в коридоре с каждым шагом становится темнее, пока не натыкается на уходящую вниз причудливую лестницу. Она изгибается под странным углом, и ветер, вызванный сквозняком, глухо шуршит, спотыкаясь об камень.

Этаж, за ним ещё один и ещё, – пока Шинске не сбивается со счёта, дёргаясь, когда Аран ловит его за плечо и тянет в тень.

– Мы в двенадцати уровнях под залом, – тихо говорит Аран, вырубив вышедшего из коридора стражника, – уверен, что нам ниже?

Лестница ухает в темноту, изредка вспыхивающую слабыми отголосками света. Дорожка крови тянется туда, зигзагами марая ступеньки. Саэко тащили волоком, не особенно заботясь о ранах, понимает Шинске, стискивая зубы. Сколько крови она потеряла? Двенадцать этажей вниз, четыреста восемьдесят ступенек. Шинске почти трясёт.

– Следы ведут туда, – тихо говорит он, но голос всё равно звенит едва сдерживаемой яростью.

Голова страшно кружится от резкого движения. Шинске вздыхает, но лёгкие требуют больше воздуха, словно здесь его нет.

– Это уже нежилой этаж, – говорит Аран, – высокое давление, низкий уровень кислорода. Продышись, а потом пойдём. Надо действовать быстрее, иначе мы задохнёмся.

Шинске кивает, полностью поглощённый показаниями со сканера. Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов, а потом, перешагнув через тело, бежит по следам, спускаясь ещё глубже вниз. На тринадцатом этаже дорожка сворачивает с лестницы и ведут по коридору обратно к центральному залу, а затем обрываются перед тяжёлой дверью с биометрическим замком.

– Там вообще не будет кислорода, – предупреждает Аран, – не знаю, как они здесь дышат, но мы точно долго не протянем.

– Забираем Саэко и уходим, – говорит Шинске. Добавляет хриплым не то от недостатка воздуха, не то от злости голосом, – если сможешь убить Эагона, я тебе лично звезду на грудь повешу.

– Принято, командор.

– СУИИ, открывай, – он закрывает глаза, отступая за спину Арана, и тот прикладывает ладонь к замку.

Дверь скрипит, ужасно медленно опускаясь вниз. Распахнув глаза и сладив с очередным приступом головокружения, Шинске вскидывает фазер.

Он готов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> а в честь юбилейного количества слов и юбилейного номера главы вы можете мне задонатить на топливо для этой огромной махины хехе  
> (если хотите)
> 
> 2202 2022 5302 3836


End file.
